


如明镜

by fairytale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Loki, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, PTSD, Past Torture, Possessive Loki, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 95
Words: 26,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytale/pseuds/fairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>钢铁侠死了，Tony Stark被打碎了，而Loki正好在对的时间出现在对的地方。如果你发现你最爱的敌人缄默无声地被拷在囚室，你会做些什么？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序：英雄之死

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805639) by [Bluemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary). 



**序：英雄之死**

 

 

_钢铁侠已逝。_

_他最脆弱背德且烦人的部分还在，因为Tony Stark还活着，但是他只不过是一个空壳，一个曾经保护着地球并只手推动了整个人类科技的卓越的英雄。他堕落了，被他自己的傲慢和自大打败。他再也不值得尊敬了。_

_一双棕色的眼睛在漆黑的房间中睁开，但是其中毫无情感。_

_那双眼睛只剩虚无。_

 

 

 

房间冷得就像由石头筑成一样。在那四面冷漠的墙壁分隔开的区域内只有一个桶用于他处理某些生理需求，除了那一个，他的监狱完全空旷：他们不允许他有床，或是毯子，而寒冷在甚至连衣服都没有的情况下，非常难以忍受。

他坐在冰凉的地板上，膝盖抵着胸膛，小心地不把重量放在他的伤口上。把他的手腕和手臂锁在一起，连同他脖子上的铁枷的铁链的重量，都变得有些太过了，所以他把双手放在膝盖上叹了口气。

当他在这个牢房里时他一直被这么绑着，只有在守卫决定是时候再次伤害他，他才能被解开，换来的不过是在刑讯室里双手绑于头顶而已。他低头看向自己的手腕，那里有一圈红痕，干涸的血液和狰狞伤口的混合，粗糙的限制器造成的。他的手指摩擦过，忽视仅仅不过是碰触就燃起的那熟悉的火辣辣的疼痛。

疼痛对他来说不是什么新鲜事了。已经是他生活的一部分，甚至在阿富汗之前，曾经是他行于钢铁侠道路上的忠实伴侣，而现在则不过是冰冷的麻木以外的另一种感觉。 他动了动，发出一声沉闷的呻|吟。

他的后背在愈合，现在他可以躺下来而不至于咬住嘴唇忍住几乎脱口而出的尖叫。而这仅仅意味着下一场折磨即将开始。

他并不知道他在这小小监狱里度过了多少时间，而且说实话他也并不在乎，但是他可以猜测他每四或五天都会被折磨。并不是什么真的，无法忍受的折磨，像是Natasha某次形容过的那样：只不过是鞭打，被揍，还有几个小烧伤，在他的捕获者决定玩弄地将烟管摁到他裸露的手臂和肩膀那样。并不是什么会严重伤害到他的方式，甚至当他们鞭打他的时候，他们也会仔细不要太过撕裂他的皮肤；他们甚至没折断任何一根骨头，他们甚至没用上小刀或电击。而且他们也没用上水刑，而他居然奇怪地感到感激，想到那是他最害怕的一种酷刑，自他在阿富汗的经历之后。

他想到捕获他的人，露出痛苦的表情。

看起来Johann Schmidt想要他疼痛，但是不要半死不活。满身伤痕但不会制造永久伤害。

~~*Johann Schmidt：红骷髅的原名~~

也许纳粹试图以一次一伤口的方式击垮他，却没发现他已经崩溃了；也许他想要吓唬他，迫使他臣服于疼痛，接着要求他制造一些武器。也许Schmidt仅仅只是个施虐者，享受对敌人施暴的快感，为此连借口也懒得想。他并不真的在乎；并不值得他费时间找到一个答案。

偶尔千篇一律的例行工序出现变化：Schmidt自己会亲自来到他的牢房，身边跟着几个守卫；不是带他去刑讯室，而是作为导游带他游览大厦里最豪华的部分。那时，Tony就不会经历疼痛，只是惊讶。

有时候他发现在即坐在餐厅里，他可以吃上一顿真正的晚餐，有干净的盘子和餐具，取代了每日一次放进他监狱里的发臭的食物。其他时间Schmidt允许他洗澡或是剃须，小小的善意，目的也许是让他说话，但是实际上他毫不关心爱答不理。

在这些“偶尔”，他的捕获者试图审讯他一些关于复仇者的事，特别是Steve，还有核反应堆；他给予他一间有床的房间，取代监狱，拥有一个真正的卫生间，取代木桶，和一些衣服，如果Tony回答了他的问题，但不过是徒劳。在发现这些贿赂毫无作用后，Schmidt试图用许多其他话题开始谈话，比如说天气，政治，神话，只是期望从那个因为无法闭嘴而出名的男人那得到一个回答。

但是Tony从未说过话，甚至一次都没有。

在酷刑时，他因疼痛尖叫过，哭过，啜泣过。但是他的声音已经终结了，在那句最后的咒骂之后，在他尖叫着如同祈求之后，在他自己的鲜血几乎窒息他之后，在他傲慢之下的受害者浑身浴血地覆盖住他视线所有之后。而他还活着，这毫无道理，这不公平。

在世界疑惑钢铁侠去哪的时候，在复仇者寻找他们失踪的同伴的时候，在Fury和神盾局准备在没有他们最合适的男人的同时面对新的威胁时，Tony Stark闭上了双眼，任由疲倦和疼痛席卷他的意识。

TBC


	2. 第一章：坠落

**第一章：坠落**

 

 

_某些未被证实的恐怖分子攻击了新墨西哥州的一个小型研究机构。没什么非常或特别有趣的地方，如果Tony没有注意到Fury被激怒了的话——好吧，比他平常更怒气冲冲。但不管怎样，这很可疑，所以他告诉Jarvis黑进神盾的服务器，对于他的AI来说不过是小菜一碟。三十分钟不到就发现了为什么那个间谍那么不爽：在那个机构里，感谢保留下来的旧数据，他们正试图复制某种类似魔方的东西。_

_那个，对Tony来说，决定了他们之间的交易，所以他毫无怨言地参与了任务。_

_给他的命令——倒不是说他会真的逐字逐句地服从——非常清楚：捕捉或杀死 恐怖分子，拯救科学家，如果他们还活着的话，然后尽全力保存数据。只是例行任务，对于钢铁侠来说。而现在他正以最大速度飞往新墨西哥洲蓝白色天空，享受自由自在的愉悦。甚至在很多年以后，他依旧乐于身着钢铁战甲的感觉。这就好像钢铁侠是他真正的身份，战甲是他自己的身体。要是能再舒服一点就好了，他可以睡觉都穿着它，而这并不是因为之前济慈Clint那肮脏的脑袋建议他如此的缘故。_

_“Stark，小心一点，我们还不知道敌人战力有多强。”一个烦人但是熟悉的声音打断了他的思绪。_

_“别担心，Nick，我会留几个弱小的士兵给你的特工的，不会让你觉得太无用。”他在Fury完成他一如既往的言语攻击之前挂断了，接着他调整波段。“Nat，莱戈拉斯，你们在哪里？”_

_“我们一小时就能赶到，也许会更快。”弓箭手回答。_

_在他的屏幕上，Tony看到他的目标就在几英里以外。_

_“那么，把香槟和蛋糕也一同带过来，因为你们正好可以及时赶上庆祝我的凯旋。”_

_他挂断通话，接着，在几分钟以内，他到达了他的目的地。有十八个配备武器的人在外面，Jarvis则探测到另外二十个人的位置，恐怖分子和人质，在里面。那么，独身对抗几乎四十个人，但如果你是钢铁侠，敌人的数量多少完全没有关系。毫不犹豫地，Tony以他最经典的钢铁侠姿势降落在士兵们的面前。惊讶的恐怖分子们甚至没能及时反映就被他用两只手瞄准了，他在头盔里微笑。_

_“让我把话说清楚点，你们都是我的囚犯。现在把枪放下，双手抱头跪下，就像一群听话的小恐怖分子那样。” 就和以往一样，罪犯们的行为真是愚蠢的不出所料：他们举起步枪和手枪对准他，准备射击。但Tony速度更快。两秒后，所有的恐怖分子都死了，在他们能够警告他们的同伴之前全被射杀在原地。现在他只需要解决剩下的罪犯就万事OK。_

_一旦他进入了设施到达了地下，他僵硬了。不是因为那些人质，那些小脸上满是恐惧和泪痕的孩子们，也不是因为所有那些围绕着他们的科学家的尸体。他僵硬的原因是那个正凝视着他露出冷酷微笑，看起来掌控一切的恐怖分子带给他的可怕的熟悉熟悉感。_

_Jarvis确认了他的怀疑，沉默地把男人的身份显示在面板上。站在他面前的是Johann Schmidt，队长的宿敌，希特勒的拥护者，一个机会主义和一个全职混蛋。_

_“你是那个有严重晒伤的家伙，是吧？”Tony问，思考这个纳粹是怎么能在现代发现一个他当年在第二次世界大战带的那个面具的。_

_Schmidt甚至没有试图摸他的枪，他只是继续盯着他。_

_“而你就是钢铁侠。”_

_Tony微笑，允许Jarvis把视频连同音频直接送给Fury和其他复仇者，让他们了解到这次的敌人是谁。_

_“看来年龄的增长并没有损害到你的聪明嘛。”他瞄准这个恐怖分子，一个可以杀死或者至少可以重伤某个比普通强大的人。“我以为我们的老好人童子兵已经把地球从像你一样的纳粹人渣手中救出来了，但是看起来这将会成为我的荣幸。”_

_Schmidt回以微笑，指了指周围的士兵们。_

_“还没那么快，如果你不想要某些连带伤害的话。”_

_Tony收紧他的下颚。他不喜欢他的声音，这个纳粹说话的方式让他联想起太多关于Obadiah的事，而他依旧能感觉到他的背叛在他心上留下的伤口——字面意义的心上，有些时候核反应堆在他的胸口感觉太沉重了。_

_他眼前有十个跪在地上的人质，都是孩子，因为神盾那些蠢蛋们在一个学校的旁边建造了地下实验室。Tony的视线回到Schmidt身上；这个纳粹拥有超人的能力；也许他和Steve一样强壮，但是其他恐怖分子们都是正常人而他，作为钢铁侠，比他们任何人加起来都要更快更强。他假装投降，就和他曾在Gulmira做过的一样，放下他的双手。_

_~~*Gulmira：钢铁侠被绑架的那处阿富汗地名~~ _

_“Jarvis，你准备好代表月亮消灭坏人了吗？”_

_在头盔里，他能看到所有恐怖分子被标注上红色，而孩子们则被标注为非威胁的平民蓝色。_

_“当然，先生。”_

_“好。那么我们为什么不给纳粹爷爷们看看这个世纪的新新科技呢？”_

_当他感觉到战甲装载决胜一击的时候，他笑了。_

_接着一切都直坠入地狱。_

 

 

 

 

Tony张开眼睛的瞬间发出一声破碎的喘息。

黑暗让人窒息，他的监狱闻起来有一股血液的味道，他的假心脏正伤害他的胸膛。

沉浸在自己思绪太深沉的寂静中，他再次思考他到底是否想被拯救。

 

 

 

 

他透过单面镜看着刑讯室，想着囚犯们怎么总是能如此轻易地被欺骗；太愚蠢以至于注意不到漂亮脸蛋后面的危险，太头脑简单以至于看不穿她的脆弱有多假。

他们从来都学不会。

他们把一个刺客看做一个女人，而他们会为他们愚蠢的盲目和天真付出巨大的代价，Natasha会让他们尖叫到再也发不出声音。

这个恐怖分子就像任何其他之前那些人一样：在审讯的一开始他嘲笑地看着Natasha伪装的过于情绪化的表情。接着她错位了他的肩膀并折断了他的手肘。接着是他的手。然后是他的手指，在她称之为‘小小的热身运动’中。在那之后，黑寡妇拿起她其中一只工具，接下来的一切都与血有关。

Clint继续观看这审讯过程，双手紧握成拳，身体紧绷得如同他要跟谁干一架。

他明白，每一次攻击，每一次从被折磨的囚犯那获得的痛楚尖叫，他所爱的女人正不断靠近黑暗的深渊，她在拿她困于她内心深处的黑暗冒险，那段她从未真正解放的血淋淋的历史。所以他拒绝回到他本该待命的岗位，仅仅是做一个远观者；反而他决定观看这折磨的每一个画面，每一处细节，每一段可怕阴森的过程。

他注意到Natasha紧绷的肩膀，她面无表情的脸，离他和其他一切都那么遥远，而这让他感到心疼。但是他绝不会转开他的凝视。恐怖分子只抵抗了几分钟就投降了，告诉他们红骷髅到底把Stark关在了哪里，声音沙哑粗糙，几乎没有意识。

 

 

在和Fury简短地报告过之后，Clint既不说话也不凝视地跟随着Natasha。他对于最后两人进入一个小洗手间的结果并不惊讶，她在这个小洗手间清洗所有她在审讯时用到的工具。她的双手没有颤抖，他注意到；她的眼神空白，就和她脸上的表情一样，隐藏她所有的思想，她似乎甚至都没有意识到他的存在。

Clint在她身边保持沉默，等着她完成她的工作。他只是想要提醒她，她依旧是好人中的一员，他就在那，准备好再一次把她从她的过去中拯救出来，如果她需要的话。

直到最后一件攻击被清洗干净到一尘不染，她才对上他的眼睛。她依旧戴着她以往的无表情面具，但是她的肩膀不再那么紧绷了。

“走吧，我们得要把Stark带回来，”她告诉他，在她右边的靴子里藏起一枚小刀。

Clint微笑，高兴她再次回到他身边。

“在你之后。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的猫一脚删除了我的论文【尖叫】


	3. 第二章：寂静的脚步

** 第二章 ：寂静的脚步 **

 

 

 

 

_没有人注意到他的存在。_

 

_他安静地迈过纪念室，过去胜利的遗迹被遗忘在黑暗中。墙壁似乎在轻声诉说着关于那些曾经英勇举止和光辉荣耀的古老故事，对现在不过是一段太过遥远的传说。在近几个世纪以来的平静中，只有些许被记住了；战争只铭记在了最年老的亚萨神族的皱纹上，只存在于爷爷与孙子的床头故事中。没有人知道近几个月有战争曾如此逼近阿斯嘉德。_

_ L oki 延缓他的呼吸，拂去脑海中最后几缕思绪。他现在只是一个影子，一个没有呼吸，没有重量的存在，流畅地滑行在寂静无声的房间中，保持脑内空白，因为一丝细微的思绪都足以暴露出他的存在，全神之父设置在室内的防御机制将会因此被启动。 _

_仅仅只是一瞬间，关于奥丁的思想都几乎让他失控。他抿紧嘴唇，因为他依旧能感觉到他对他假父亲的深切不满和愤怒。他依旧憎恨那个糟糕的时刻，当所有的一切都变得清晰明了，水落石出的真相就和一道被割开的伤口一样让人痛彻心扉——而那个伤口直到今天都还在他心里汩汩流血。也许永远也不会愈合。但是他的控制力不会就此被击垮：为了今天他训练了好几个月，所以他绝不会失败。集中注意力，他靠近展台，在他试图毁灭约顿海姆之后上古严冬宝匣就被移到了这里。这个东西吸引着他但同时又让他厌恶。透过宝匣他发现了真相，发现他的生活建立在谎言之上。但是宝匣属于他，他可以感觉到它的召唤。_

_有一瞬间他僵硬了，介于他有生以来一直扮演的阿斯嘉德王子的形象和他自己真实种族之间，在渴望拥有除了他谁也没法更好运用的力量和恐惧于他的肉色肌肤会因此褪化成宝蓝，泄露出他亚萨神族外表下的怪物中挣扎。_

_他的呼吸开始急促。_

_ 他们都是愚蠢的人；轻视他却不知道真相的长老院，那个自他还是个婴儿起就欺骗他的人，奥丁，失望地凝视着他——而他恨他，他痛恨全神之父以至于想到他都能感觉到胸中熊熊怒火。还有 T hor ，他的非兄弟，那个他们在彩虹桥和之后中庭上战斗时露出受伤表情的愚蠢的白痴。 _

_一群蠢蛋。_

_他们藏了一头怪物，施加了一道基于谎言和惺惺作态的柔情的咒语在其身上，而现在咒语消失，他们居然惊讶于这个怪物居然真的行为举止像一头怪物。_

_一道干扰出现在他身边，把他的注意力拉回来重新回归到控制之上：他把他的脑海从所有那些回忆中关闭，将思绪从保护着宝匣的搏动着的魔法上隔离开，让自己和整个房间融为一体，再次抹消所有可能被感知到的声响，味道或思想。_

_约顿人或亚萨人，真实或谎言，再也不重要了了，在此刻。重要的是力量，在他面前的严寒的能量，某种冰冷和安慰的感觉同时存在，就像这是被他遗忘的婴儿床。很快战争将要来临，而他需要所有他能找到的武器。_

_他在拿走宝匣时微笑，他没法停止那细小的胜利的喜悦，跟他其中一柄小刀一样锋利，在那个甚至能把他从海姆达尔的凝视下隐藏的隐形咒语剜开了一条缝。_

_我来这里拿走本属于我的东西，全神之父。_

_即使在他消失后，他的笑声也依旧在室内回响，而奥丁，坐在他的王座之上，惊恐地睁开了一只眼。_

 

 

 

 

自从那天之后已经过了一个月。

 

自宝匣失踪后的一个月，自 L oki 居然能进入遗迹室，打败了保护那个地方的守卫和咒语，偷走了阿斯加德拥有的其中一个最强大的的宝物的一个月。自他被他的父亲传唤来调查的一个月。

 

在最后一个星期，他依旧没有什么进展。 L oki 消失了，也许他藏身于中庭，又或许在其他九大国度中的任何一个，而他害怕在他远在阿斯加德的时间里，他的兄弟决定攻击其他复仇者。

 

L oki 即使是没有武器的状况下也是极度危险的，在拥有宝匣后他的凡人朋友们绝对没法阻止他——而且，就和其他任何时间一样，当他思考跟 C hitauri 战斗的那次时， T hor 总是疑惑为什么他的兄弟那么轻易地投降了，没再引起其他更多损伤。

 

他摇了摇头。

 

即使他担心他神盾的兄弟们和 J ane ，海姆达尔会取代他关注并保护中庭人，而现在他只需要专注于他父亲的召唤。

 

他匆匆走进宫殿走廊，甚至没注意到一路上人们的问好和友善的话语。他确定奥丁想要谈论 L oki ，他的兄弟每一次都会牵涉其中，而他也想不出还有其他什么是需要与他相商的。

 

一道皱纹出现在他的额头上。

 

他对他的兄弟生气，但是他感觉他的失去更像是一种持续的疼痛。这就像是他快乐的童年，那些欢声笑语，那些年幼时的无忧无虑都从他的生命中撕裂开，现在 L oki 和他断绝了兄弟关系，表现得像一个陌生人。

 

而他心怀内疚，因为他害怕他没有足够努力。他从来都没有足够努力保护他们的亲情和友情，现在他知道了他曾经有多傲慢，注意到了所有那些“清楚你的位置，弟弟”和对他魔法的嘲笑有多残忍。当他们位于碎裂的彩虹桥，他没能阻止他的坠落，而在他们中庭的战斗中，他也没能成功地劝服 L oki 听他说话。

 

L oki 有他自己的过错，他不会否认。但是 L oki 永远都会是他的兄弟，而他知道他自己也并不是完美无缺。一旦他到达奥丁坐在的王座，他跪下，视线在他父亲和母亲中间徘徊。

 

“父亲，您为何召唤我？”他问，接着在奥丁的指示下站起来。

 

有一秒钟，奥丁的视线似乎属于一个精疲力竭的老人，而不是阿斯加德的王。

 

“海姆达尔收到了一股跟魔方相似的能量。在中庭。”

 

T hor 双眼圆睁瞪着他的父亲，他的心跳得如此之快他觉得奥丁都能听到。

 

“是魔方 …… ？ ”

 

如果 L oki 成功拿到了魔方，在已经拥有了宝匣之后，也许甚至他，妙尔尼尔和其他所有复仇者，都无法阻止他。

 

奥丁摇了摇头。

 

“魔方在阿斯加德很安全。但是那里有一个凡人展示了他不该拥有的力量，所以你要去面对他。”

 

T hor 点头。

 

“那 ……L oki 怎么办？”

 

“他依旧藏于海姆达尔的凝视之下，但是他不会错过这个能量泄露。”奥丁的声音和表情再次变得疲惫。“我确定如果你足够快，你会挡住他的路。”

 

T hor 第二次点头。他等不及再一次对抗他的兄弟。另一个将他带回阿斯加德的机会，也许他能原谅他也能被他原谅，也许他能找回他曾经认识的 L oki 。

 

他对他的父亲鞠躬，但在他离开房间之前，他听到身后轻柔的脚步声。

 

“ T hor 。”

 

伪装出一副未达眼底的笑容，他转过身面对他的母亲。

 

“不要失去你的希望。即使他似乎已经失去了对我们的，他还是可以被拯救的，记住那个，我的儿子。” F rigga 的手轻柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，有一瞬间 T hor 允许他自己相信一切都会顺利的。

 

“带你的弟弟回家。”

 

 

 

 

日复一日的安静被突如其来的爆炸所引发的噪声打碎，他因此惊醒。一个离他监狱不远的房间里，枪声不断，人们在或生气或痛楚或介于两者之间地喊叫，身体倒下的声音，一个接着一个，然后他听到一个惊恐的德国人吼叫着一些命令，这倒是预示了谁是胜利的那一方。而在他聆听战斗发生的时候，他身体甚至没有紧绷，也没有准备投身于战斗中的紧迫感。

 

当一切重归平静，他抬起头看着牢房钢铁筑成的门。在所有这些天里，看起来其他复仇者们已经找到了他；但是现在他在疑惑是否他真的想要被拯救。他从没怀着希望和欢欣或复仇欲望期待他们的到来，因为他知道他不值得那些帮助。

 

“钢铁侠 …… 救救 …… 我。”

 

他猛地闭上眼，试图忘却他是谁，在他心灵的黑暗处他可以认出那些扭曲的尸体，惊恐的脸和那么多将永远留在他的手上的血。接着轻柔的簌簌声引起他的注意，因为在这之前他没听到任何脚步声或人声，也没听到门打开时吱呀作响的声音。

 

“ S tark ？这可真是个惊喜。”他听到丝绸般的声音从他面前某处响起。一个听起来有些熟悉的声音，即使这并没有让他觉得好过多少。

 

他再次突然地睁开双眼，意识到一个高高的人形高塔般立于他面前。但并不是他朋友中的一个，和他原本想的不一样；看起来似乎其他复仇者们并没有找到这个地方。

 

在第一个问题之后，这个大名鼎鼎的侵入者安静威胁地盯着他， T ony 甚至没试图站起来或做出什么反抗。他只是低下他的头，看着地板，然后等待着终结的到来。

 

TBC


	4. 第三章: 霜尘

** 第三章 :  霜尘 **

 

他在一个满是不熟悉的机械和穿着白色制服——他知道是跟科学家有关——的中庭人 中间出现 。门的旁边 有几个士兵，只花了几秒他就发现他直达了他想要的目的地：他感知到的能量正在他面前，旁边有三个男人正在交流着。

 

他驱散覆盖在他身上用来隐藏自己的隐形咒语。

 

“我不知道中庭人也会拥有如此力量。”他说，带着些许感兴趣的语气。

 

他愉快地享受着四面八方投来的惊恐眼神和人们发出大喊，空气中弥散的恐惧让他欲罢不能，仅仅是显出身形就引发出一系列震惊和恐慌。他允许自己微笑，甚至不在乎那些低贱的凡人威胁地举起的武器。就好像他应该害怕他们可悲的攻击似的。

 

其中一个士兵敢于踏前一步，用一把步枪对准他。

 

“你是谁？说出你的身份！”

 

L oki 的手指仅仅是微微一动，他的权杖就具现化在他手中。和那根当他还以为自己属于阿斯加德时拥有的有些相像，但是这根更为强大。

 

“汝等凡人胆敢亵玩不属于此间的神之力。如今神亲自降临此地，汝等只能俯身跪地祈求他的宽恕。”

 

“射击！杀死他！”

 

士兵们开始朝他射击，但是子弹甚至没有在他设下的隐形屏障上留下一丝一毫的擦伤。他的微笑扩大直到他的牙齿露了出来。

 

“哦，好吧，这是你们自选死路。”

 

刹那间他动了，闭上双眼更好地感觉他的魔法在他的血管中和指间流动。当他再次睁开双眼，地板上满是血浆和死尸。另一队士兵随后赶来，尖叫和射击引起他的注意，然后他就和清理他们的同伴一样轻松地把他们的生命从这世上抹去了。

 

现在只剩下一个幸存者，唯一一个没有尖叫或显示出任何惊慌失措反应的人。 L oki 感兴趣地研究他。尽管他的大腿上别着一把枪，他并没有朝它伸手，面上也没露出害怕的表情。他只是舒展着带着黑色皮革手套的手指，同时回看向神。

 

L oki 再次微笑，低下权杖。

 

“你是能量的来源。”

 

凡人平稳地向前一步。

 

“而你就是他寻找那位神。”

 

L oki 的微笑一瞬间消失了。他的冷静不再，取而代之的是纯粹的，令人窒息的怒火，凡人的话语在他脑海中回响，比约顿海姆的空气还要冰冷。

 

“你是侍奉 T hanos 的其中一人？”

 

男人开始大笑，粗哑空洞的声音属于一个曾被破碎再重塑，将一部分理智抛之脑后的男人——而那声音对 L oki 来说那么熟悉，令他忍不住紧握双拳。

 

“只在我找到更好的反派联盟之前。”

 

笑声停止，凡人的表情稍稍神智清醒了点。他犹豫的同时打量着神，接着他撕掉他的脸，他一直都戴着一副人皮面具。 L oki 凝视着他的眼神中带着冰冷的好奇：在假脸之下是红色的骷髅头。看起来是某种物质曾烧毁了他，并依旧在他皮肤下燃烧着。在他的愤怒被那奇怪的景象分心时，凡人伸出一只手。

 

“成为我的盟友，来自阿斯加德的 L oki 。一起我们就能打败 **他** 。我们的优势将会帮助我们统治地球和其他国度。”

 

这一次是 L oki 忍不住大笑，更疯狂，险恶，致命的声音。

 

“我们的优势？”他的笑声变成激怒的嘶嘶，“愚蠢，自大的凡人！你，对我来说，和其他中庭人没有什么两样。”

 

男人垂下手臂耸耸肩。

 

“这真遗憾，你本可以成为一个有用的盟友。看起来我没有选择了。我不得不把你交给他。”

 

_不管你躲在任何一个国度，哪怕是贫瘠的月球，哪怕是缝隙之中，他也能找到你。_

 

神的视线坚硬，在那双绿色的虹膜后是被完美控制的狂怒。

 

“而你真的认为你拥有可以威胁我的能力？”

 

没有回答，凡人抬起右手臂，用他戴着手套的手掌对准他，突然 L oki 被那股吸引他来的能量集中了。在那原始的意料之外的能量碰撞上他的护盾时，他的身体紧绷。这并非魔法；似乎是一种中庭人本不能拥有的能量，太强大了，完全可以把这个凡人烧成灰烬。而攻击，仅仅只是让他后退一步，比起其他来说反而惊讶占多数。

 

在他能用咒语抵御之前，凡人已经开始赤手空拳对付他了。 L oki 闪过先开始几拳，接着不得不跳到一旁躲过粗暴的一踢，意识到他的动作跟美国队长有些相似。这个凡人展现出和那个过时之人同样的力量和速度。

 

他本会微笑，高兴于发现一个有意思的硬币的另一端，如果不是 T hanos 的事扫了他的兴的话。

 

当男人再次攻击，他用权杖挡开他的手臂，并反手打中他红色的脸。

 

“可悲的凡人。你胆敢使用你甚至不能理解的力量。你竟敢威胁我。”他厉声道，眯起双眼。

 

他闪过另外两个拳击，接着用权杖痛击了凡人的后背。

 

就算他不像 T hor 那样是个纯粹的物理攻击好手，他也拥有无数世纪积淀下来的作战经验，而那些时间里他并不全靠魔法取胜。他不需要用他的魔法打败一个中庭人。

 

他再次攻击他，两次：一次脸部，一次胃部，足够的力量迫使他节节败退。凡人攻击向他下巴的举动非常好，但力量不够。他在没用魔法的情况下都能迫使 R ogers 跪在斯图加特，他可以用同样程度的力量击败这个男人。

 

手指微微一动，权杖从他手中消失，不再只是在攻击下躲闪，他用一只手阻挡他。突然，一道蓝色的能量从对方的掌心迸发。他退缩了一下，接着自身的绿色魔法苏醒来防御，击退那外来的能量。

 

凡人为了不被伤害而跳开。

 

“看来对上你我不得不用上所有力量。”轻笑着，凡人再次用他奇怪的蓝色能量攻击他，但是这次力道更强更暴力。“我一直渴望用我的新能力对战一个值得的敌人。”

 

这次护盾将不足以保护他， L oki 意识到，露出厌烦的表情，他再次唤起他的魔法在半途中将对方的能量拦下。一段时间两者力量相当分不出高下。见此 L oki 注意力集中了一点，接着蓝色的能量开始消退，而绿色明亮的光充斥着整个房间。

 

那个中庭人挣扎着保持他的姿势。

 

“这怎么可能？”他喘息，见面以来第一次他的眼神中出现动摇。“我应该是战无不胜的！”

 

L oki 嗤之以鼻。

 

“也许在凡人之中你的确如你所说。但你胆敢挑战一个神，而现在你将要面对这后果。”

 

他没有选择任何咒语，因为他想要给这个凡人看看他可以无时无刻击败他。这一次，那个男人带着惊恐的眼神蹒跚后退，他的手臂开始颤抖。接着他被狠抛向墙壁。

 

他右手上的黑色手套被两方势力溶解了，露出下面蓝色的手掌，那奇怪能量的真正来源。

 

他第一眼就认出来：那是魔方。不知如何，那个中庭人拥有了那些能量中的其中一缕，似乎是魔方的碎片嵌进他手中的皮肤。

 

“ **他** 会找到你。”凡人喘息，依旧因为 L oki 能量的后坐力颤抖个不停。“你需要我做你的盟友，因为 T hanos 正在找你。”

 

是那个名字最终导致神的失控。他堕落的回忆，和疯狂泰坦人的会面开始侵蚀他的思想，随之带来的是疼痛，那么栩栩如生就像真实发生一样。

 

_一无所有。除了疼痛和空洞你将一无所有。_

 

L oki 试图呼吸，但是他的肺再也不愿听从他的意愿，因为痛苦而崩溃。

 

_“你永远也不能逃离我，小神。”_

 

他不再身处中庭人的机构，他在一片黑暗，满是石头碎片的虚空中。

 

_疼痛那么剧烈他感觉他的头快撕裂成两半，他的灵魂破碎，他无法呼吸，他没法说话，他无力思考，他迷失在痛苦中如同一个无助的孩子，再不是一个神，在这个泰坦人的面前，他只不过是一个和凡人一样脆弱的年轻生命。_

 

他的魔法自行激发防御机制，一道明亮绿色的火焰爆发出来直到包裹住他的敌人。魔方留在他手掌上的印记不再足以支撑，凡人在神的能量逐渐吞噬他时尖叫出声。

 

但是对于一个胆敢威胁一个神的罪人来说这惩罚太仁慈了，这让他想起当他还在 T hanos 手上的时候他受的所有的苦。

 

这个凡人必须立马铲除。

 

在他的思想还在与那些回忆作斗争的时候，他把宝匣从他存放宝物的秘地召唤出来，直接在他手中具现化，两只手将其举在胸前。他没有低下头去看他褪化成蓝色的身体，他只是如呼吸般轻松地将能量从其中牵引出来，任由冰冷的能量在他手指和手臂间旋转流动，接着击中站立在眼前那个可悲的凡人。

 

等他的神智从脑海中脱离回到现实世界，那个中庭人已经被完美纯粹的冰冻成了冰棍。他看都不看就消失了他的宝匣，接着他深吸了几口气，修复哪怕些许控制力。

 

这个凡人被击败了，而 T hanos 在遥远的地方，他可以再次将他的回忆埋在脑海最黑暗的深处。

 

他的视线移向他气绝的敌人。就算他曾经是 T hanos 众多奴隶的其中一个，如果他的能力随他死去也太可惜了。

 

L oki 翻手变出他最锋利的小刀，一个在锻造和魔法的淬炼上都是上品的致命之物，用其斩下凡人的右手臂。在他抹去冰霜后，他将蓝色那层从尸手上割下来。就好像一道由纯粹的能量构成的第二道皮肤，但是他并不想像那个中庭人那样将其嵌入他的手掌上，所以他把那能量压成一枚珍珠。

 

即使它并非和魔方一样宝贵强大，也依旧可以装载进他的权杖里延长并强化他的咒语。他只是得要将这新能量与他的魔法结为一体，这样这个新能量就能真正属于他，并只属于他一个人了。

 

他微笑，环顾四周只看到满地的死尸，血液和碎裂的机械，所有都是象征他无可争辩的优势的证据。

 

在他感知到这股奇怪能量后就决定前来的主意真是太棒了，果然不虚此行。

 

他变没了那块珍珠，藏匿在他存放宝匣的秘地。出于好奇，他接着开始探索整个设施，进入几个小型实验室和宿舍。什么人都没有，不过这完全在意料之中，因为设施里所有愚蠢的凡人似乎都在战争打响的一瞬间奔向了发生地。

 

到了地下室他才感觉到一个存在。悄无声息地行走着，他看到了一个连栏杆都没有的沉重铁门，上面只有一个小得连里面有谁或什么都看不清楚的小窗。

 

他唤起一缕魔法将自己传送进牢房内然后，在进入设施以来的第一次，他面上露出错愕的表情。

 

那里，无声无息毫无动作瘫坐在地板上的，是 T ony S tark 。

 

TBC


	5. 第四章：敌人

**第四章：敌人**

 

 

_无聊是他最差劲的敌人。_

_ 败在复仇者手上根本不算什么，因为在他选择成为整个计划的一部分时，就已经明白这是一个有可能的结果。而且他对此根本不在意，因为他从来都不想 T hanos 成为那个最大的赢家。他甚至不在乎透过永远不熄灭的灯和监狱的玻璃墙看到那些经过的人们眼神中的憎恨和愤怒。甚至 T hor 的存在都没特别让他烦躁。他知道那个愚蠢的大块头会试图寻找和他对话的机会，所以，在他到访时，他仅仅只是保持沉默。他对 T hor 说的话充斥着让他离开的冰冷命令和某些选择得当的侮辱词汇。 _

_但是在他烦人的笼子中什么也没有，而无聊非常令他难以忍受。_

_ 他甚至没有和他那些敌人有任何口角冲突。他见了 B anner 一次两次，那野兽甚至没有转头看他，只是安静迅速地穿过房间走向另一边的出口。 _

_ 特工 R omanov 前一天来看过他一次，没有说话也没有显示出任何感情。他发现她和他很相似，因为他们两个人都习惯于谎言，也会为了目的玩弄真相，但是现在她认为他已被击败，她没有有趣到足以缓解他的坏心情。他以相同的空白表情回看，而实际上在心灵深处他依旧无聊且烦闷。这个女人太过引而不发以至于失去了所有乐趣，而他又不得不扮演一个讨厌的失败者的角色。即使这样，他还是评论了鹰眼的避而不见，而她眼神中微不可见的冷厉让他稍稍感到一丝满足。 _

_ R ogers 出现了两次，而每一次都只停留了几分钟。他有种特别恶心的正直感和理想主义，试图腐化他会是个非常有趣的挑战，他想看看需要多久时间毁灭他的天真和英雄举动。但是现在他没有时间或意义去进行这实验。 _

_ F ury 也来见过他，试图让他讲话。他想要关于阿斯加德的信息，关于他自身的能量，关于奇塔瑞，他试图恐吓他的举动几乎让他大笑出声。这些中庭人根本不知道何为真正的痛苦和绝望。 _

_但是此时此刻他听到的脚步声并不属于上述任何一个人。它们很熟悉，而几秒过后他才把它们和它们主人的脸联系起来。_

_ “如果你要从后面接近我的话你还不够小心翼翼， S tark 。”他说，顿了一下才转头看他。 _

_那个烦人的凡人继续朝前走，直到他停在他监狱墙壁的旁边。他拿着一个一半是琥珀色液体的玻璃杯，抬起来给他看。_

_ “已经这么紧张兮兮了？我本会给你一杯酒，但上一次我这么提议的时候，你把我扔出了窗户，所以 ……” 他耸肩，假装一副抱歉的表情。“再说，我不认为 F ury 的亲信会允许我打开关着你的漂亮玻璃房子。” _

_ L oki 抬起他被锁链缠住的手腕遮住一抹苦笑。每一次他感觉到沉重的锁链困住他的双手，他不知道他是否想要大笑或是怒吼，因为锁链上镶嵌着古老的如恩符文和被遗忘的咒语；强大得对他来说都是个很严重的挑战，但是那些想要困住他的傻瓜们根本不知道他并不想逃走。 _

_“你为什么在这？”_

_ S tark 一股脑吞下那半杯酒。 _

_ “我喜欢在你在笼子中时观看你。我发现那很令人放松。”为这句话， L oki 会慢慢地一点一点杀死他。他只是得要等到他处于阿斯加德，接着他就会逃走；他已经有一个计划。但是，现在来说，他只得忍受这让人恼火的凡人，运用他仅有的武器回击。 _

_ “而你很幸运我被困在这里，不是吗？”他呢喃，以一种低沉，丝绸般的声音说，“因为在我面前你是那么无助。所有复仇者之中唯一一个真正脆弱的人。你没有特殊的能力，没有受过任何特别的训练，甚至你们的英雄小队的女人都要比你更加强大危险。”他勾唇邪笑，露出他的牙齿。 “ 没有你的装甲，你什么也不是。” _

_ S tark 盯着他几乎有一分钟，他的表情紧绷坚硬，接着他耸了耸肩，对他微笑。 _

_“至少任何时间只要我想我都能给后背挠痒。祝你在地上睡得好，驯鹿游戏。”_

_他没有睡着。他只是花了一晚上调解自己，双眼紧闭盘腿坐在地上，被锁链绑住的双手安放在膝盖上。他的身体在被绿色的野兽暴打后依旧疼痛，但即使没有他的魔法，他也能感觉到破碎的骨头正缓慢地愈合。_

_ S tark 回来了，在 R ogers 非常无聊的几个小时监视后，他脸上带着 L oki 不喜的恶毒微笑。 _

_ 抬起他的右手， S tark 给他展示了一个奇怪的金属装置。 _

_“我给你带了个礼物。”_

 

 

 

 

L oki 只花了一瞬就了解了凡人的情况。他的头发又脏又乱，赤裸的身体上满是青肿和鞭伤，而 S tark 甚至没有睁开他的双眼。他只是保持静止，手臂圈着双腿，他的冷淡让人感到非常奇怪，考虑到这个凡人之前有多让人恼火和吵闹。他被锁住的手腕和套着颈环的脖子上都有干涸的血块，但他似乎没有致命伤，至少在 L oki 的可视范围内，但毕竟没有做深度的身体检查，不好轻易定论。

 

“ S tark ？这可真是个惊喜。”他说，比起展现他的惊讶来说他更多是想引起凡人的注意。

 

那个复仇者突然睁开双眼。他的视线飘向 L oki 的方向，但是在一秒之后他就再次低下头看地，就好像他甚至不想保卫自己一样。

 

L oki 皱眉。 S tark 的举动真的很不对劲：无声无息和纹丝不动一点也不适合钢铁之人。实际上，整个情境都有点让人难以相信。而他不喜欢在那个凡人一瞬间投向他的眼神中捕捉到的顺从。

 

也许这是因为疼痛或疲倦， L oki 不知道，但是看起来 S tark 一点也不想做出任何反应。

 

他抬起他的手，对准凡人的头，他的魔法已经聚集在他的指间发出苍白的绿光。

 

“你难道不想为你的生命祈求吗？”

 

他的声音在黑暗的监牢里回响着，没收到任何回答。尽管 S tark 没再被绑在地上，他也没有试着动一下，更没有逃跑的意向。他只是继续纹丝不动地坐着，脑袋低垂。而那让 L oki 犹豫了。

 

S tark 曾是他的敌人，而命运将他放入他的手中。他有很多可以惩罚他的：过去的侮辱，争斗，敌对和所有那些过去几个月他们还是敌人时发生过的事。

 

 

 

 

_他的嘴巴被口塞的恶心金属味骚扰着。沉重的锁链在每一寸呼吸中提醒他的落败，而他痛恨他敌人满意的表情。他们之中有一个是他最为痛恨的。_

_ “你知道吗， L oki ，捆绑很配你。你在阿斯加德的时候有在床上试过吗？” _

_ 如果眼神可以杀人， S tark 绝对会瞬间咽气。他那么想杀他以至于他几乎能感觉到他的魔法正试图从封印他的力量钟挣脱出来。 _

_那个凡人看起来理解了他在想什么，因为他咯咯地笑了。_

_“看你穿的皮衣，我会很惊讶如果你说你没做过的。”_

 

 

 

 

他可以杀了他。这会非常容易，他已经能感觉到咒语正闪现在他的指尖 ……

 

但是现在， S tark 才是那个锁链缠身的人。他看着地面像个破碎的，顺从的俘虏。而 L oki 很好奇同时也很烦躁于他奇怪的举止。他想要知道这个凡人到底受了多大的痛才会被打败得如此彻底。再说，他喜欢把他囚禁在身边一段时间这个主意，现在拯救他并治疗他，这样他就能亲手毁灭他。

 

他抓住 S tark 一边手臂，强迫他站起来，粗鲁的动作让他紧闭的双唇漏出一丝痛呼。

 

“一个下跪的复仇者总比一个死掉的要好。” L oki 在凡人的耳边呢喃。

 

接着，绿光一闪而过，他带着他离开了监狱。

 

TBC


	6. 第五章：回忆

第五章：回忆

 

 

 

_ T ony 想要去死。真的去死，因为他不认为他能继续以这样的状态生活下去。真的，死亡对他来说会是上天怜悯。为什么他会觉得做一个超级英雄会是个好主意呢？他的胃痛得像是它正试图穿过他的喉咙逃离他的身体。他真的想吐，他没法思考，而 F ury 的大嗓门把他的宿醉变成一个真正的，虐死人的折磨。他感觉他的脑袋就像被一个锤子直接命中，他很确定在天亮前接到如此的声音折磨在日内瓦公约时期就被禁止了。 _

_ * 日内瓦公约： 1949 年定制的国际人道法。 _

_ 他尝试过忽视这个间谍的电话，但是 J arvis 没让他这么做，因为‘这是很重要的事先生，您应该接电话。’ _

_他低吼，试图不要吐在他的装甲里。_

_再一次，为什么他想要成为一个超级英雄？_

_ “为什么你要我在早晨五点离开我的家？”他问，打断 F ury 其中一句讽刺，“别把你对付你的特工那套用在我身上。如果你想要我帮忙，你得告诉我所有事。” _

_他听到电话那头一句咒骂，立马改进了他的心情。_

_ “有人看到 L oki 在中央公园。” _

_那些话将他的清醒程度提升了百分之五十。_

_ “你的意思是 T hor 那个被领养的精神变态弟弟？那个带着有角的头盔，对皮革衣服有偏爱的反派？” _

_ “没错。” F ury 的声音冰冷危险，事实上他没有用他一贯讽刺的话来反驳就已经证明了他有多恼火。也许这个间谍正在为神谋划一个糟糕的命运，一旦 L oki 落入他们手中。 _

_ T ony 没有问神是怎么从阿斯加德逃出来的。因为 L oki 曾要了一杯酒，带着完美的镇静和几乎称得上是高兴的表情，即使不久前浩克才用他毁坏了一部分他的大厦， T ony 确定神的投降是他自己想要如此，而不是因为他真的被打败了。即使 T ony 因为 P hil 的死和 L oki 试图占领地球的举动而痛恨他，他没法否定神要比其他人想象的要聪明伶俐得多。 _

_一个像他那样的男人总是会有后备计划。_

_他几乎在他的头盔内笑了。至少，现在他有个能为他的头疼负责的人了。痛踢驯鹿游戏的瘦屁股绝对会让他的宿醉好很多的。_

_ “当你面对他时，困住他，别让他接近平民。” F ury 命令，“ R omanov 和 B arton 很快就到。” _

_ 这一次， T ony 的微笑真实了几分。自从奇塔瑞侵入事件后他就没再见过那两个特工了，这会是个很好的重聚时分。 _

_“好的，但他们最好再快些。”_

_他连再见都没对那个间谍说就调整波段接起另一个电话。_

_“也留点给我们。”_

_ T ony 立刻意识到这个新声音是谁的。 _

_ “如你所愿，莱戈拉斯。”他跟弓箭手打招呼，“如果你能及时赶到，你也许可以给 F ury 做个眼罩伙伴。” _

_ “小心点。” N atasha 用严肃的声音告诫他，被 C lint 兴高采烈地同意声遮盖了。 _

_“别担心，尽快到就行了。”_

_ T ony 进入公园时已经拂晓了。他停在半空中，惊讶地僵住。在他之下，薄薄一层冰覆盖在地面上，在边缘聚成四道透明的墙。在那某种冰做的笼子中间是 L oki 。 _

_ T ony 在他身后降落，依旧目瞪口呆地盯着那造型奇怪的冰。如果他相信 J arvis—— 而 J arvis 自他出生以来，就从不出错——围绕在他身边的空气要比正常温度三十二度要低很多。 _

_“你知道，当人们很热的时候，他们只是会买一个电扇或冰淇淋什么的。他们并不会把中央公园变成一个操蛋的冰屋。”_

_ L oki 转过身面对他，就在那时这个复仇者才注意到他的身体情况：金色战甲下的衣服被撕坏了而且覆满了鲜血。神没有戴着他平常的头盔，他的黑发也乱糟糟血淋淋的。他苍白的脸上有两道深长的切口，一个在额头上，一个在脸上。他眼睛下有深深的黑眼圈，但他的眼神明亮清醒，尽管 T ony 能看见在神的绿色虹膜周围有一圈发亮的猩红。 _

_ “ S tark 。” _

_复仇者向前一步走，假装出一种他完全没这么觉得的轻松感，与此同时他随时准备着在威胁第一时间出现时就朝对方射击。他并不完全清醒，而他的敌人是个神经病外星人，有着神一般的力量和一堆未被解决的家庭问题，所以他必须小心点。这一次，他绝不会和以往一样，先攻击再思考。_

_“很久没见啊，驯鹿游戏。你看起来有点破破烂烂的。爸爸的打屁股要比你想象的还要重得多吗？”_

_说好的小心点都被他喂狗了。_

_ 与他猜想的不同， L oki 开始大笑。 _

_“并没有。实际上，我从来没觉得更好过。”大笑渐渐消散为一个露齿的邪笑，“离开阿斯加德真是解放。”_

_ “说到阿斯加德，你怎么会还在这？你不应该被绳子五花大绑或被关进监狱再或者在 T hor 的监视下吗？” _

_一丝怒火闪过神的眼睛，但是那邪笑并没有收敛。_

_“全神之父以为他能不用杀我只是囚禁我。他以为一间牢房和锁链就能困住我。就算他拥有世上最多的智慧，他也依旧是个蠢货。”_

_ T ony 不喜欢这个。 T hor 一直以来谈起他的父亲时都是满怀敬意和憧憬，描绘他为一个全能的从不犯错的老国王。的确，很显然 T hor 是偏心的，但是听到这个神中最强大的过往都没能管住他反叛的儿子的消息依旧是件挺令人忧心的事。哦对了，改正一点，是他的反叛，领养，混蛋的疯狂儿子。 _

_ “我以为阿斯加德的人们有某种能封印你的力量的东西。”他对 L oki 说，没有显示出任何他之前所想。 _

_神再次大笑。_

_“是的，他们也这么以为。”_

_在他说话的时候，血开始从他的嘴角溢出，下巴上沾上了血渍，而他则漫不经心舔去嘴角的猩红。_

_ 而 T ony 没法转移他的视线。 _

_ 肺穿孔或是内脏损伤，他脑海中理智的那一部分意识到。没那么理智和没那么清醒的那一部分则在想如果 L oki 入驻 GV 公司的话，他将会有一个非常广阔明亮的未来。 _

_ T ony 摇摇头甩去那些乱七八糟的念头，接着他瞄准神，用上他装甲里所有可见的武器，就和他在斯图加特做的那样。即使他的敌人看起来即使没有战甲的重量都摇摇欲坠的样子， T ony 还没蠢到相信他是无助的。他可能是遍体鳞伤，但 L oki 是一个力量没有完全暴露出来的神，环绕他们的奇怪冰笼就是一个很好的证据。 _

_“所以，你准备自首还是让我动手呢？”他问神，“你知道，我可是存了一堆口枷的复制品供你使用呢。”_

_ L oki 的眼神暗沉，里头跳动着黑暗冰冷的怒火。 _

_ “别以为我已经忘了， S tark 。”神嘶吼，接着变戏法般扔出一个有点像权杖又有点像长矛的武器。幸运的是，他的头盔挡住了攻击，他随即立刻飞起来拉开距离。 _

_虽说他的敌人相比起战士来说更多是个魔法师，他也不得不记住神的力量也是不可小看的。队长会同意他的，考虑到之前在斯图加特发生的事。_

_ 他设法两次躲开 L oki 的攻击，但是他依旧没找到一个可以反击的豁口。 _

_“你将跪在我脚下，凡人。”神咆哮，声音介于威胁和保证之间。_

_ “抱歉但是我从不在第三次约会之前跪下。或者至少不会在晚餐前。” T ony 回答，即使他发现在攻击和宿醉的双重夹击下他有点难以招架，但他还是笑了起来。“你知道，我可是个保守派。” _

_ 这一次 L oki 绿色的能量完全击中了他的胸膛，他被抛飞到冰墙上，他听到碎裂的声音。 _

_ “我们有，一个挺易怒的神嘿。” T ony 喃喃，站起来险险躲过另外两道绿色的攻击。他已经痛死了，但好歹攻击让他清醒了一些。他抬起两只手，对准 L oki 的头，“让我们看看你能否承担这个。” _

_而此时战争才真正打响。_

 

 

 

 

他记得和 L oki 第二次对战的所有事。第一次他一个人面对他。那几乎是一年以前了。

 

而现在，他很疑惑因为神还没有杀了他，只是保持着令人恐惧的沉默凝视着他。

 

当 L oki 粗暴地拉他起来时，他拒绝尖叫，但是疼痛在他身体里爆炸，而有一瞬间，他可以看见黑点在眼前晃动。

 

在他依旧疑惑神的意向如何的时候，下一秒黑点散去他能看见的东西，是一道眩目的绿光。

 

TBC


	7. 第六章：跪下

 

**第六章：跪下**

 

 

 

_就击中他的咒语力道来看，神并没觉得他关于跪下的笑话有多好笑。_

_ T ony 再次站起来，气喘吁吁，战斗已经进入白热化，他已经开始精疲力尽了。而且在过去几分钟处理一个伤痕累累但怒火冲冲的神，就算装甲保护着他，他全身也布满了青紫。 _

_ 当 L oki 再次攻击他， T ony 设法避免了权杖和魔法的双重攻击，同时他开始聚力下一次他希望能结束这场战斗的攻击。他被权杖扫中了肚子，但是同时他朝神射击，完全击中他的胸膛。接着他朝 L oki 射出导弹，只是为了保证他被完全打倒了，他踉跄地坐倒在地，精疲力竭，努力保持平缓的呼吸。 _

_ 他并没真的受伤，但是他全身都疼，感谢 L oki 疯狂的攻击。 _

_ 他看向神。他本很确定他的敌人会至少是无意识的，当他意识到他大错特错时他几乎跳了起来。 L oki 跪在地上，喘息着。在他之下，是一滩血。但他还活着，还醒着。 _

_而不知如何，那景象要比看见健康的神还要令人担忧。_

_ “不应该我是那个跪下的吗，驯鹿游戏？”在他可以思考前， T ony 听到他自己这么说。 _

_随着一声纯粹愤怒的咆哮，神站了起来，然后刹那间发起了攻击。_

_ T ony 的咒骂消散在战斗的噪音中，同时他再次试图不要被权杖刺个对穿，并逃避 L oki 的咒语。 _

_ 他不懂一个受这么重伤的人怎么可能还能依旧用如此凶狠的力道攻击他。但是 L oki 战斗的如同一个被逼入绝路的野兽，他连停顿都没有的使用魔法和咒语，即使他比之前还要血迹斑斑和脸色苍白，他在这场战斗中依旧占优势。 _

_ 在一些险恶的攻击之后，感谢 J arvis 的指示他设法踢中了他，但一瞬间之后神又再次开始攻击他。 _

_ 这个复仇者不得不承认：在 N at 和 C lint 到达之前就威胁神的确不是他明智决定的其中之一。 _

_一道绿色的能量爆开在他身上，他被抛飞到撞毁一棵树。当他好不容易站起来，他几乎因为疼痛而吐了出来——并不是因为酒精，酒精很棒，实际上它美好地弱化了某些疼痛。_

_ J arvis 通知他装甲被损坏到无法飞行，而且能量在飞速流失。 _

_ 下一秒 T ony 所知道的，是他被整个从地上拎起来，一双怒火中烧的绿眸瞪着他。很快他意识到 L oki 只用了一只手——他和装甲，这怎么可能——抓着他的脖子，他再不能说出一句话。 _

_ 一道战栗划过，现在他明白 L oki 在领着奇塔瑞侵入地球时只不过是在玩闹。这个神从没有如此认真地战斗过。没像现在这样，像是他在为他的生命而战，像是如果他将要坠落那么他准备好拉着全世界陪葬。 _

_ 而 T ony 从没见他这么狂怒过。现在， L oki 看起来就像一个走投无路的，危险的动物，很显然为了找出一条能逃走并保证自由的路，他不惜踏着他敌人的尸体一路前行，并且杀掉一切挡他路的人。 _

_ 比如说，某个叫 T ony 的人。 _

_ “莱戈拉斯，你们在哪？”复仇者在 J arvis 打开通话系统时立马询问，同时他可以感觉到他脖子上的装甲开始陷入。 “ 我这有个非常生气的神现在正试图掐死我。麻烦帮个忙。” _

_“我们几分钟就到。试着活下去。”_

_ 这时匕首狠毒地刺中他的左肩使他意识到 L oki 设法毁掉了隐藏其下的武器， T ony 正试图用其射击他。 _

_“站着说话不腰疼。”他抱怨。_

_ 他试图从神的手掌中挣脱出来，但是 L oki 似乎有着钢铁制成的手指，他的力道太强，装甲开始塌陷。 _

_ 当他意识到也许神会用这个方式杀了他时， T ony 脸色煞白。他知道他不是个懦夫。当他穿过通道时，他确定他会死。但是他没法在没有一丝恐惧的情况下面对 L oki ，因为此刻他的敌人真的是一个神。一个被触怒的，无法抵挡的，骇人的神。 _

_ 而在他面前， T ony 只不过是一个人类。 _

_ “你现在明白你的无能为力了吗，凡人？” L oki 嘶声道，就如同他能阅读他的心声一样。“你现在意识到当你决定公然蔑视一个神的时候是有多愚蠢吗？” _

_ T ony 的视线从他敌人的双眼移开，转而看着他下巴上的血迹。 _

_“没想到神也会流血。”_

_ 即使是在他意料之中， T ony 也没真的看清那攻击。他只是在魔法穿过依然被损坏的装甲刺入他的肩膀时模糊地尖叫了一声。他专注于呼吸上，等待着疼痛变得可以忍受，他没法动，而 L oki 抬起手指，以一种可怕的轻松撕开他头盔的面甲。 _

_ T ony 打心底期望 L oki 能尽快杀掉他，因为现在他知道他可以单单用那双手撕碎他，只要他想。 _

_ 用上两只手，他抓住神的手腕，虚妄地试图强迫他松手。没有面甲挡住他直面的眼神，他感觉到可怕的无助感。即使他筋疲力尽，面色惨白，气喘吁吁，伤痕累累， L oki 也还是让人觉得毛骨悚然。 T ony 从来都没有这么害怕过，他自觉这场战斗有多不平等，也许是因为神还能站着，在被艹蛋的导弹攻击后，在失血过多后，在战斗开始前就已经精力耗尽满身伤痕后。 L oki 还站着，这让 T ony 意识到，在那些过去的战争中，神仅仅只是在和他们玩玩而已。 _

_所以，这才是一个神的真正力量。_

_ 依旧空虚地挣扎着释放自己，这个复仇者看见他敌人的双眼中闪过一道红芒。他僵住，思考是否那红色的阴影是某些有关于领养之类或是 L oki 怒火的实体证明。接着，他的生存本能跃入脑海，擦去一切其他想法。 _

_他试图收集剩余的所有能量聚集到推进器中，但是装甲被损坏得太过了，他只能在神的手掌中无助地扭动。_

_ 他们之上的天空依旧澄澈。 N atasha 和 C lint 正在赶来的路上，但对他来说已经太晚了。 T ony 知道，而 L oki 也知道。 _

_ “你会为你的生命祈求吗， T ony S tark ？” _

_复仇者摇摇头，试图用嘲讽的微笑掩盖他的恐惧。_

_ “我很抱歉，但这不是我的一贯的风 ……” 他开口，握着他喉咙的力道加强了直到他只能挣扎着呼吸。 _

_ 神邪笑，而有那么一会， T ony 确定他威胁满满的表情将会是他看到的最后一件东西。 _

_ 接着 L oki 把他拉近。 _

_“把这看作这是你的幸运日吧，我会让你活下去。”他耳语，“准备好祈求我的仁慈，因为很快你将跪在我脚下。”_

_ 在 T ony 能想出回答之前，脖子上的力道不见了。 _

_ L oki 消失了。 _

 

 

 

 

他感觉像是他在逃离自己的身体。如同他只是存在于他的脑海之中，以一种荒谬的速度投射进另外一个现实。他唯一的感知是黑暗。他被其所环绕，他能触摸它，尝到它，看见它，听见它。接着，他感觉自己的胃正试图反抗，血液倒流，肺被深锁以至于不能呼吸。

 

他在脚下感觉到某种坚硬的固体时趔趄了一下，但即使他的双腿放弃了， L oki 依旧扯着他的手臂，所以 T ony 并没有摔倒。他颤抖着，试图找回他的平衡，并且不要吐在地板上。

 

环绕着他的景象都雾蒙蒙得看不真切，在一个所有事物都在旋转的地方，只有在他身旁的神是坚定稳固的存在。

 

当他最终可以再次呼吸，恶心感缓慢消逝时，他意识到他正处于一个没见过的房子中的不熟悉的客厅中。他还活着。

 

他眨了眨眼，终于他可以专注于他的周边，他的双眼再次适应了日光。并不是幻象，他真的身处一个巨大整洁的客厅中，和他黑暗的囚牢完全不一样。

 

他本那么确定他会死在那个牢房中，如同一个被遗忘的，没人想要的荒谬的英雄替代物。他本会死去，而其他复仇者都不会知道这点。他都准备好迎接结束，他不想挣扎因为他不在乎死亡。至少现在不了，他已经不再是一个英雄了。尽管如此，他还是难以理解地活着。

 

他的惊讶让他当他抬起视线，正对上神的双眼。他张开嘴巴像是要说话，像是要吐露他的迷惑，但很快他闭上嘴巴，什么也没说。

 

在他还在试图找出他所处情况的意义时，抓着他手臂的强劲力道消失了， L oki 移到他面前。他看起来比以往还要高大和庄严，也许是因为他全副武装而 T ony 浑身赤裸什么防身的武器也没有。

 

这是第一次这个复仇者没有笑话神带角头盔的冲动。

 

曾经，他可以承担得起讽刺，傲慢，作为好人乃至英雄之一的愉悦。曾经，他是保护普通人和为正义而战的英勇战士之一。曾经，钢铁侠还存在着。但是现在他只是 S tark ，而他不确定他的存在是否对这世界有用。

 

他任由 L oki 研究他，一动不动等待着之后将发生在他身上的定局。神绿色的双眸凝视着他赤裸的胸膛，方舟反应堆所在的地方。接着往下，缓慢地，就像它们想要看到 T ony 身体即使是最微小的细节。当它们回到他脸上时， L oki 邪笑。

 

“拜托，告诉我你的捕获者们在抓住你之后脱掉了你的衣服，装甲之下你并不是只是如此而已。 ” 他用过去战斗时同样的讥诮评论他。 T ony 在神被逗乐的眼神下微微紧绷，感觉到在敌人面前手脚被缚浑身赤裸的羞耻。连着他手腕和脖子上项圈的锁链太短，他的双手没法遮盖他的下体，所以甚至没有试图移动他的手。但是即使是羞耻感都没强到足以战胜他的漠不关心，他只是继续盯着地面。自从那天他被捉住之后他就一直裸着，反派们将某些比仅仅衣服还要重要的东西从他身上剥夺，把他从钢铁侠的位子上拉下来，他生命中唯一英雄的部分。现在，赤裸再也不会烦恼他了。

 

比起看到来说他更多是感觉到 L oki 以一种奇怪的表情凝视着他。接着神的脸坚硬了，他扯过 T ony 的锁链。

 

“跪下，凡人。” L oki 冷声道，粗鲁地猛地把锁链往下一拉。

 

T ony 跪在地上，和地面的撞击迫使他抿紧嘴唇忍住一丝呜咽。他保持着这个姿势，就算神松开了锁链，他感觉到无助和不确定，而 L oki 只是继续盯着他看。

 

神履行了他的诺言。

 

TBC


	8. 第七章：太晚了

**第七章：太晚了**

 

 

 

“ 看起来我们还是太晚了。” C lint 说。

 

他们刚刚才闯进九头蛇囚犯告诉他们 T ony S tark 被囚禁的设施中，但那里什么人也没有。准确来说，没有人活着。

 

在他之后， C lint 感觉到队长的呼吸骤停，而 B ruce 已经开始用他以往用来控制情绪的平静规律的节奏呼吸。 N atasha ，两只枪在手，安静地越过那些尸体，没表现出任何感情。

 

C lint 开始在另一侧做起同样的事，巡视周围，准备应对任何出乎意料的事态发生。

 

“如果这是 T ony 做的，提醒我再别惹他生气。”他评论，同时抓紧了手中的弓。

 

普通来说随便什么屠杀对他来说都不是什么新鲜事，但这景象中有些非常奇怪的地方。所有尸体都属于九头蛇士兵或科学家，但没人是被射死的。所有伤口都看似乎被某种刀或剑造成。科学仪器被毁了，地板碎裂的像是浩克跳到上面好几次，而在所有破坏中心是一个冰制成的人型。

 

一旦他把视线转移到那死人身上，他就明白了为什么 S teve 几分钟前会突然屏住了呼吸：即使 C lint 只在一些旧报告和 T ony 一个月前发给他们的录像带里见过男人的脸，他也发觉他就是红骷髅。九头蛇唯一的真的头领。

 

而红骷髅其中一只胳膊没了。

 

C lint 的视线移向了他支离破碎的肩膀。手臂被砍断的地方，他可以看到肌肉和血管依旧被冻住。冰冻得连一滴血都没坠落在地板上。他几乎被这景象给迷惑住，出于好奇，他伸出手碰了碰那冰。立刻，他不得不瞬间退开避免严重的冻伤，因为那玻璃般的平面显然比他想象的还要冷。

 

“ C lint 。”

 

N atasha 在眨眼之间来到他身边。他微笑示意，告诉她一切安好也向她道歉。

 

“我从没碰到过这么冷的东西。”他说，揉搓他的手指，“如果我没把手拿开，我想我的手也会被冻住的。”

 

“这很奇怪。” B ruce 评论，他往这边走来。“这里挺热的，但是冰却没有融化。”

 

他研究了一下整块冰，接着他凝视着那块断开处。

 

“而且这断口也很奇怪。”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“断口非常干净利落，这冰这么硬也能毫不费劲地切开。我怀疑这个世上会有那么锋利的刀或强壮的男人。”

 

最后再看了一眼， B ruce 退后一步，“如果要我说，我觉得这是用激光干的。但是伤口并没有烧灼的迹象，所以我真不知道。”

 

激光是最值得人相信的猜想了。

 

“你们觉得会不会是 T ony 建造了新武器？” S teve 问，说出 C lint 所想的。

 

他们都知道关于钢铁侠出生的故事，而对于 T ony 来说两次从捕获者手下逃脱并不是毫不可能的事。

 

在 B ruce 能回答之前，他们身后传来沉重的脚步声，他们都转过头，准备战斗。但是出现的不是他们所以为的敌人，而是 T hor 。

 

“这不是钢铁之人的所作所为。”神说，声音悲伤疲惫，“是我弟弟。”

 

 

 

 

即使神已经松开了锁链， T ony 依旧保持着跪坐的姿势，头低垂着，双肩挎着，视线聚焦在 L oki 的脚上。

 

所以这就是神一直没杀他的原因。

 

他应该知道 L ok 会 i 想要在询问复仇者讯息之前先羞辱他。实际上，一个月前神就说过会让他在他面前跪下。

 

恍惚地，他想 L oki 是否对眼前这幅敌人下跪图感到心情愉快。是否神会觉得这让他高兴。也许是的，一个复仇者的落败会让他觉得强大。但是 T ony 没有反抗的理由，所以他并没有动，而很快这些想法就被漠不关心驱逐了。

 

“所以，你终于了解了你的位置。”神这样说，但是他毫无感情的声音某种程度上并不符合他话语中的满意。

 

T ony 听见衣角簌簌声，原来是 L oki 弯下腰看他。一秒后，他感觉到他的下巴被粗暴地捏起，他被迫对上神的双眼。

 

“你不准备回答吗？”

 

当复仇者还是保持沉默时， L oki 眯起了双眼。他紧紧捏住他的下巴，强迫他张嘴。

 

“他们没有切掉你的舌头，”他自言自语，接着放开他直起身。

 

然后，他开始绕着他转圈，像是一头野兽对他的猎物做的那样，为了继续保持静止不动 T ony 不得不和他的本能较劲。即使他漠不关心，这个复仇者内心深处还是不愿在敌人就站在身后时处于如此脆弱的位置。

 

当 L oki 轻柔地碰了碰他肩膀上其中一条伤口， T ony 紧张了。那很疼而且完全不在想象之中，但是就在他准备承受更糟糕的时候，神抬起手指，并没有更深地陷入鞭伤中。

 

“看起来你已经享受了很久那些凡人的待客之道。” L oki 如是说。他依旧站在 T ony 的背后，但是要比复仇者想象的还要近，“你的队友在做些什么？他们已经蠢到连他们宝贵的队员都找不到了吗？”神继续靠近直到 T ony 微微颤抖了一下，感觉到他的呼吸喷洒在他的颈背上，“或者他们觉得你是不必要的？他们并不想救你？”

 

救我？

 

T ony 瞬间绷紧。然后，他不得不克制想要大笑到喉咙痛不能呼吸的冲动，因为所有那些被囚禁的夜晚他唯一希望的就是没人来救他。他不想要复仇者们找到他，他不想要面对那些双眼然后看见其中蕴含的那些他知道是他应得的愤怒，恶心，和嘲笑。

 

眨眼之间， L oki 站在他的面前。

 

“你还是保持沉默？”神抓住他的头发，让他站起来，“一个那么能说会道的人，现在居然无话可说了？”

 

他的声音包含着一股几乎没被镇压住的怒气， T ony 毫无反应地盯着地板，避开他的视线。他再也不想战斗了，他已经被打败了，内心已死。为什么 L oki 还没有杀了他？就像他能读他的所思所想一样，神放松下来，松开他的头发。

 

“只是一点小小的疼痛就足够打碎你了吗， S tark ？”他询问 T ony ，但是他的声音不再是怒气冲冲或是恶意满满。是轻柔的，低沉的，就像是他在对自己说话。

 

疼痛？

 

一阵突然的闪回侵入 T ony 的脑海：蓝色的亮光，无数的尖叫声，一道射击。而在此之前，是他自己傲慢自大的声音。

 

然后最后，那些都变成了惊骇。

 

才不是疼痛打碎了他。

 

在他依旧回想着他不顾一切想要忘记的东西，他几乎错失了 L oki 手指细小优雅的动作，锁链和颈环消失不见了。

 

难以置信地， T ony 抬起头看进神的双眼。他被解放了。

 

度日如年以来的第一次，他的手腕上不再有锁链，脖子上不再有颈环。他发出一声放松的叹息伸展手臂，缓和被缚住这么久之后绞痛的地方。接着，他摩挲被擦破的手腕，不在意其上凝固的血块。

 

他太忙于享受他新发现的自由，在神突然再次抓住他头发时，他发出一声疼痛和惊讶的喘息。

 

“如果你做了某些我不喜欢的事情，那么这些就会回来。而且他们会比之前更重。” L oki 威胁他，朝 T ony 不受约束的手腕和脖子点头示意，“懂了吗？”

 

当他的头皮变得更加疼痛时，他忍不住绷紧下巴呛出一丝呻 | 吟， T ony 点了点头。神微微松开，但没有放他走，有一会他的视线徘徊在复仇者的手上，那双手甚至没有一丝试图保护自己的动作。

 

L oki 再次抬起他的视线， T ony 看见那双绿眸里闪过一丝恼火。

 

突然，神粗暴地推开他，任他绊倒在地面。

 

“现在，去洗个澡。我不喜欢你以这种状态出现在我的房子里。”他冷酷地命令。

 

接着，一道绿光闪过，他离开了，留 T ony 孤身一人。

 

TBC


	9. 第八章：在他手中

**第八章：在他手中**

 

 

 

感觉到温暖的水拍打在他备受虐待的皮肤上非常美好的触感。他感觉像被燃烧，伤口很疼但他并不在乎。重要的是现在他能弄干净自己，清洗所有那些覆盖在他身体上的脏污和干涸的血液。

 

淋浴的水声抑制了他的思想，允许他什么也不用想。也不用成为什么人。

 

在几分钟过后，疼痛变得容易忍受了，他擦洗他伤痕累累的手腕直到它们再次流血。但是重回干净没有枷锁的感觉真的太好了。

 

最后当他身体的每一寸都干净了而且在擦洗下变得发红，他闭上眼继续待在温暖的水中，自从被抓那天以来第一次如此轻松。很快，他将要再次面对 L oki 。他还是不知道为什么神还没有杀死他——而他确定他不会喜欢他将给出的原因。但是现在来说，他想要享受这一会的平静，不想去思考，只是任由温暖的水缓和他的伤口。

 

他不知道他在浴室里待了多久，接着关掉了淋浴。他拿过最近一块毛巾擦干身上的水，当他感觉到他不再湿淋淋之后，他把毛巾围在腰间打了个结，至少现在有点什么能遮住他的部分身体了，这让他很愉快。毛巾又软又舒服，他惊讶于以往总觉得理所当然的东西此刻居然让他感觉这么好。

 

他想要永远留在浴室里，但是他很饿，而且他还不知道 L oki 想要对他做什么。

 

叹了口气，他走出浴室，回到客厅。他赤裸着双脚，但地板很干净，而且比他之前一个月住的监狱要温暖得多。

 

他环顾四周，屏住呼吸，但是什么人也没有。这房子就像是被荒废了。

 

就和浴室和地板一样，这个房间也非常完美的干净整洁。但是对于居家来说也太空了点：只有一个黑皮的沙发，一个配套的黑色扶手椅，上面是绿色的靠枕，一台小桌子，一个橱柜和一个布满旧书的书架。这就是所有了。没有装饰物，没有镜子，没有挂在墙上的绘画，没有电视。

 

再一次，他寻找神的身影，但这里谁都没有。他觉得心神不宁，即使现在他有能遮羞的东西。但是在这之前，在他还跪在 L oki 脚下时，他那么确定神会杀了他。现在他是自由的而且单独一人，他不明白 L oki 的用意，而一切都让人觉得非常奇怪。一个俘虏不该在没人看管的情况下自由自在地行走。就近几个星期以来的日常惯例来说，没有锁链缠身还有这新出现的自由都让他觉得非常迷惑。

 

他走近一扇窗户，既然他理性来说并不打算逃离这所房子，他就跟着本能行动好了。处于好奇，他想看看外面是不是一个他能辨认出来的地方，但一旦他看到外面的景象，他退后一步，被吓到了。他看见蓝白色的天空和太阳，他的眼睛被困于黑暗之中快一个月，差点被这光灼伤。但是除此之外什么也没有，只有没有尽头的瀑布和一个明亮的深渊，没有坚实的土地，只有一望无际的水面。

 

他立即试图打开窗户，即使他确定它会是被封死的；但是再次出乎他意料，窗户居然打开了。马上，他感觉到轻柔的微风拂在他的脸上，而他闭上了眼，享受他几乎在那黑暗封闭的监牢里忘记的感觉。

 

_真好。他不配，但这感觉真好。_

 

几秒钟之后，他睁开了双眼，试图理解他到底看见了什么。他没有逃走的想法，但是他的本能依旧在指挥他测试眼前的状况。

 

他小心地伸出左手探出窗户，就像他期望被 L oki 为他房子设下的任何防御打断或灼伤一样。但没有，反而他在半路中摸到了一层看不见的屏障。并不让人疼痛，只是某种无法刺穿的东西，他使劲推也不曾移动一分。

 

T ony 放下手臂，再次盯着那瀑布看。如果不是因为这些显然属于地球的家具，他会以为他此刻在阿斯加德。

 

但是 L oki 是个很强大的术士而且知道怎样创造出极度真实的幻象。

 

突然， T ony 跑向房子另一边的一扇窗户，接着到下一个，忽视他阵阵作痛的身体，直到他意识到整座房子都被瀑布环绕，没有任何土地的迹象。在那之上，只有一片无垠的天空。

 

感觉就像房子凭空打造在瀑布中央，就快要落进深渊之中。

 

那么，是一个幻觉咒语。

 

他可能还在地球上。

 

并不是说这就有什么不一样了：他没有装甲，他没有武器，他在一个证明了自己比全副武装的钢铁侠还要强大的敌人面前毫无胜算。

 

而他不再是钢铁侠了。他不认为他想要和一个神战斗或尝试从他手中逃脱。

 

他开始探索整个房子去平息那些思绪。

 

除了客厅和浴室，还有另外三间房间。一个是厨房，而这时他第一个走进的房间。他不惊讶地发现那里和先前几个地方一样干净，但是这里太小，太正常，太家居以致于完全和 L oki 的形象不符。

 

他空空荡荡的肚子让他寻找任何可以食用的东西，但是冰箱是空的，碗柜和抽屉只有盘子和餐具，似乎从未被碰过的玻璃杯和餐巾纸。所以，也许 L oki 并不像 T hor 那样需要食物或者他只是用他的魔法让食物出现。显然，想象 L oki 用魔法变出食物要比想象 L oki 像个正常人一样在商店购物要容易得多。

 

他退出厨房，忽视其中一个抽屉里的刀具。他依旧还有两个房间要去探索。他试了试第一个小房间，但是房门紧锁，连踢打也没法破开。因为剧烈的动作，灼热的疼痛在他身下爆开，所以他并没有第二次尝试破门而入。

 

有一段时间，他盯着紧闭的门一动不动。以前的他会试图寻找钥匙，找到任何能砸开门的东西，而不是站在这里什么也不做，因为如果 L oki 不想要他进入这个房间，那就意味着有什么重要或威胁或两者皆是的东西在里面。但是现在他太累了，没有心情好奇，一败涂地到找不到再次战斗的力量。

 

他转过身，走向下一个房间看看他是否被允许进入。

 

显然他可以。他进入一个看起来像一个正常到不能再正常的卧室：一个衣柜，一台桌子，另一个书架，旁边是一个小小的床头柜，和一个有着黑色被子的大床。他紧张了，即使视线中什么人也没有。这是 L oki 的卧室，而 T ony 不认为神会喜欢他进入这里。

 

然而，衣柜是个非常吸引人的诱惑。他小心翼翼地打开它，寻找一些衣服但是，就和冰箱一样，什么也没有。

 

叹了口气， T ony 回到客厅。现在只有前门没查看过了。

 

在尝试之前，他测试了房子里每一处窗户。总是能发现同样隐形的屏障和同样荒谬的瀑布和明亮的无尽深渊。

 

直到最后他才走向前门，他明白他不过是在拖拖拉拉。

 

他告诉自己他想要尽可能久地保留最后的希望，但实际上真相才是他所害怕地：如果他发现了一条可以逃脱的路，却最终发现他根本不在乎，更喜欢继续困在 L oki 手上，那该怎么办？如果他被打碎到他根本无法忍受自由的可能，那该怎么办？

 

但是如果连试也不敢试，那就更糟糕了。

 

屏住呼吸，他伸手探向门把手。小小用劲，门开了。

 

T ony 眨了眨眼。在他睁大的双眼前，是他刚刚所在的客厅。他穿过门，就好像从房子逃出不过是踏进它立体的三维映像中。他回去，又试了好几遍，但他试图离开的房子永远在他面前，而同时也在他后面。

 

他感觉到一阵轻微的冲动想要微笑，因为他早该知道 L oki 太有创意了，他不可能只拿一道墙拴住他。但是微笑在到达他嘴角之前就在他脑海某处死去。

 

他关上门，感觉到总是在他无事可做且有太多时间思考时胸口压抑着的熟悉又沉重的疼痛。

 

_他不想去思考。拜托了，请不要思考。_

 

他几乎没意识到他的脚把他带回了厨房。他记得在最上面左边的抽屉里有一些刀具，而在他可以思考之前，他拿出其中最锋利且最大的一只。

 

他从没有过 N atasha 和 C lint 的训练，没有他们能用基本上任何物体杀人的技术，但他知道有一把刀他就可以变得十足危险。他沉思地用自己的大拇指测试了一下刀刃的锋利程度，接着他发觉自己到底在干什么，感觉到一瞬间想要大笑的冲动。用一把菜刀对付一个神。

 

他真的开始大笑，剧烈粗粝的声音吓到了他但他不能停止。也许一个不那么自大的男人会用这把刀对上他自己，自我了断赎以前犯下的罪。但他第一个而且唯一的想法是拿这把刀对付 L oki 。他可真是可悲。

 

笑声变得苦涩，尖锐，更加疼痛。他的肺部很痛，他的胃向他歇斯底里地狂笑抗议，但是他继续大笑直到他不能呼吸，直到眼泪就要喷涌而出。

 

他颤抖的双手擦了擦他的额头，笑声死于一声啜泣。

 

他绝望地需要一杯酒。

 

他把刀放回进抽屉里，退出了厨房，不仅是身体上精疲力竭，心灵也是。他无事可做，而他脆弱的身体已经到达了极限。快速地瞟了一眼空荡荡的卧室，他几乎期望看见一个假笑的 L oki 出现在那里嘲笑他，随后他回到了客厅。

 

依旧感激于他裸露皮肤上毛巾舒适得几乎让人忘记的触感，他坐在沙发上，等待着神的归来。

 

 

 

 

他们感觉到了这个。他们感觉到了这个原生力量，这个属于他们主人的新奴隶的熟悉蓝色能量。

 

接着，他们感觉到了他。

 

一道绿色明亮的怒火毁灭了他们最近的盟友。但是这并不重要，因为现在他们知道那个叛徒神藏身于哪一个国度。

 

T he O ther 在虚空中大笑，身后跟随着他的同伴。

*The Other ：复联中穿袍子的外星人

 

_我们来了，小神。我们为你而来，而没有任何死亡能拯救你可怜的灵魂。准备好祈求吧，因为除了开始尖叫你什么也做不了。_

 

TBC


	10. 第九章：破碎的笑声

**第九章：破碎的笑声**

 

_他坠落了。_

_几个小时——几天，几个月，几年_

_没有尽头，没有生命。_

_他曾经历过任何其他存在都将被歼灭的恐惧。恐惧不停蚕食着他的理智，血淋淋的一口又一口，因为甚至一个永生的神都不能承受那片黑暗，不能毫发无损地穿过那片寂静的虚空。而那里那么冷，连他阿萨神族皮肤下的约顿怪兽都在颤抖。_

_接着，他降落到了地面。坚硬的。他的骨头被击碎，皮肤破碎鲜血如注。但是他的心灵才是最破烂的那一部分，依旧蹒跚地尝试将自己从废墟中重塑。在坠落时维持他的灵魂让他疼痛且疲惫，他没法站立，而一群不熟悉的怪物包围了他。_

_黑暗层层叠叠遮蔽了他的心灵更甚于他的眼睛，他花了些许时间才注意到他们。接着，他认出来：他们是奇塔瑞，被九大国度封禁的一群怪物，并被遗忘在遥远的时光中，他曾在阿斯加德的图书室里读到过他们的故事。_

_一旦他意识到了，折磨也就开始了。_

_那很残忍。有时奇塔瑞们折磨他直到他不省人事，有时他们停下来只是为了让他意识重回清明。有时他们会等他伤口好了大半后再开始折断他的骨头，灼烧他的皮相，撕碎他的血肉。接着，他们的领袖过来，一个自称The Other的存在。他告诉Loki中庭的事，关于魔方，关于他自己的任务，服侍一个爱上死亡女神的永生主人。_

_The Other从未碰过他，但是Loki恨他比恨那些直接折磨他的怪物还要强烈。_

_然后一天，依旧躺在黑暗中，躺在冰冷的地上，他向自己承诺The Other将会是第一个被他亲手歼灭的人。他最终听到沉重的脚步声靠近他时，而他不知道自从他降落后有多少时间过去。有可能只是几天，也可能有几万年，而他依旧试图缝补他破碎的心灵。_

_透过晕眩和疼痛，他看见这个新折磨者，他散发出来的强大力量几乎让他无法呼吸。他不需要看他的脸就知道他是谁。_

_在他面前的是Thanos。_

_他盯着泰坦人，甚至没感觉到一点痛，对上那双属于在少数全神之父都害怕的存在之一的眼睛。_

_接着，Thanos笑了。_

_“你离家很远啊，小神。”_

_但是Loki再也没有家了。Odin将其从他那夺走了，在他最后的拒绝中，他的‘不，Loki’依旧在神的脑海中燃烧，也许永远都不会停止伤害他。_

_（没有父亲的畜生，不被需要的儿子，怪物，约顿人）_

_“你想怎样拯救你的生命？”泰坦人以一种被逗乐的表情询问他？_

_而Loki在瞬间明白了一切。_

_“你需要我。”他呢喃，有些惊讶，因为他之前都没有察觉到。_

_现在，一切都拨云见日了。奇塔瑞并不是在试图摧毁他。他们只是伤害他，试图驯服他，让他变得容易被控制。而Loki已经可以感觉到他的伤口在愈合，疼痛只是提醒他还活着，他还拥有他的魔力。虽然依旧因为坠入虚空而虚弱，但他能感觉到，魔力在缓慢地再生，很快它就可以再次在他血管中流动，强大得只属于九大国度中最棒的术士。_

_“不要错误地以为你能够跟我讨价还价。”Thanos回答，冷酷的声音中同时夹着冰与火，伴随着未知的恐怖和威胁。但是他无法反驳Loki的话。_

_当泰坦人转过身背对着他消失在黑暗中，有谁笑了。在他意识到那疯狂的破碎的笑声来自于他时他颤抖了。围绕着他的奇塔瑞看疯子一样盯着他，但这都不重要。重要的是唯一一个意识到他的价值，需要他和他的力量的人，不是他伪造的家庭，而是Thanos。Thanos和奇塔瑞。_

_在其他怪物中，他找到了他的存身之所。_

_不是一个被遗忘在Thor的阴影之下的被偷走的遗孤，全神之父，而是一个在阿斯加德最危险敌人手上的武器。_

_然后，Loki开始大笑直到他在嘴巴里尝到血的味道，直到他的喉咙灼痛得仿佛吞下一块煤炭，直到他的肺比他断裂的肋骨还痛。即使他的力量都消失了，地面上只剩下一个破碎的一动不动的身体，他还是在大笑。_

_在那之后，没人再碰过他。_

_奇塔瑞任由他在他自己的痛苦中气喘吁吁，相信他已经疯了。但是Loki自他坠落进深渊后从未有过的清醒，即使疲累蔓延进他的四肢百骸，他都没有停止思考。_

_他有一个计划，现在。一个目标。一个可以逃出这片黑暗的想法钻入他的脑海。他准备好用他自己的手塑造两大过度的命运。_

_当他重回清醒，Thanos朝他弯下腰。_

_“小神，你准备好侍奉我了吗？”泰坦人问道，用一种能撕碎他的思想的声音，就像它有能刺入他脑袋和血肉的爪子。_

_Loki睁开双眼，毫不犹豫地对上Thanos的视线。_

_“你给我一支军队。”他呢喃，声音嘶哑到认不出来是他的，“我就带给你魔方。”_

 

 

 

 

Loki在几分钟之后出现在客厅。

 

他没有穿战甲，也没有拿权杖。唯一在他手中的是一堆Stark的衣服，他直接从亿万富翁其中一个房子里取走。他藏于隐形魔咒之下，因为他想要看看他的囚犯在认为自己一个人的时候会做些什么。

 

如同一个安静的暗影，Loki等着Stark洗完澡。接着他跟随着这个凡人探寻他的房子，寻找哪怕一瞬他熟悉的傲慢的敌人的影子。

 

他花了几分钟才意识到这个复仇者并没有假装他空洞的举止：Stark被打碎了，现在的他只是一个没有用的，可怜的幽灵。他看起来像是他甚至不能将视线从地面上移开，他毫无目的地漫步着，像是他被某种东西或某个人追赶，而他觉得如果他停下来哪怕一秒都会被杀死。

 

甚至在他摸索所有的窗户和前门的时候，Stark也并没有真的试图找出一条逃出去的路。他毫无感情，像是一个已经屈服于死亡的男人。当他徒劳地离开房子接着明白咒语在阻止他这么做时，他的脸上出现了一种可疑的类似解脱的表情。

 

Loki没有现出真身而是继续跟着他到卧室。他满意地看着Stark试图砸开他学习室的门。然而，让他不开心的是这个凡人很快就放弃了。

 

接着，复仇者走进厨房，他拿起一把刀。Loki笑了，这个凡人居然想要用这么可笑的武器对付他，他感到一丝期待在心中闪现。

 

_没错，Stark。攻击我，向我展示你愚蠢的傲慢，这样我就能亲自摧毁你。_

 

然而，男人开始大笑，而他的笑声让Loki咬紧牙关因为这听起来太过熟悉。

 

他不得不控制自己不要掐住他囚犯的脖子结束掉他的生命。他可以感觉到他的手因为想要掐灭那破碎绝望的声音而发痒。因为这太熟悉了，一个太过疼痛的提醒，提醒他身处在虚空中，身处在Thanos掌心的时光。

 

接着，凡人控制住自己，颤抖得像是他被传送到约顿海姆的冻土一样，然后他把刀放回了抽屉里。他走向客厅坐在沙发上，可能太累了。在那里，他睡着了几分钟，蜷缩在沙发的一脚，只有毛巾着身。

 

Loki注意了一下他身上的青痕，他背后的鞭伤和一些圆形的烙痕。他本会自豪满意于他敌人身上疼痛的证明，但他不是那个对Stark做这些的人，而这想法只不过让他更为不爽。

 

总的来说，复仇者并没有被重伤：他的呼吸低沉平缓，他的体温对于中庭人的标准来说是正常的，他没有糟糕的伤疤或标记，也没有严重到骨头断裂或大面积撕裂伤的情况。

 

显然他遭受了痛苦但并不到足以驯服Stark的傲慢且迫使他失去战斗意愿的地步。Loki过去和他战斗的回忆还历历在目，Stark是怎么在骨头断裂的情况下还不停战斗嘲笑他。甚至在他的手都掐住了Stark的喉咙，几乎快要使他窒息，Loki也没能让他闭嘴。

 

而现在，这个凡人沉默不语，淡漠无情，毫无兴趣。他不再是那个让他感到有趣的敌人了。

 

他皱眉。Stark在某人手上被打碎了，而他不懂那人是如何做到的。

 

克制了自己叫醒他，把他的气馁发泄在他身上的冲动，他把视线从凡人的脸上移开，那人即使是在睡梦中也依旧紧绷，转移到他胸前奇怪的装置上。这是另一个他感兴趣的东西，但现在不是得到回答的最好时机。

 

在最后瞟了一眼Stark的睡颜后，他把衣服放在扶手椅上离开了客厅。

 

思想微微一动，权杖就具现化在他的右手中。

 

现在有一个魔方碎片需要他的注意。

 

TBC


	11. 第十章：重聚

**第十章：重聚**

 

 

T hor 的声明让所有人失语了几秒。神手握妙尔尼尔，但是阿斯嘉德人不可思议干净的衣服显示出他没有战斗过。他面露疲色，像是他已经一个月没睡过觉了，仅仅几天就像老了十年。

 

“ T hor ！我以为你还在阿斯加德。你在这做什么？” S teve 询问，而所有人都能听到他的言外之意：‘为什么不让我们知道’。

 

神低下了他的锤子。

 

“我被我父亲派来。 H eimdall 感知到在一个凡人的手中有一股与魔方相同的力量，父亲命令我前来查探。”他的声音转变为疲惫的呢喃，“但我来的太晚了。”

 

C lint 自他到来起就一直凝视着他。和以往的他不一样， T hor 脸上有着严酷的表情，诉说着他在执行途中遇到的瓶颈有多糟糕。他脸上没有一丝微笑，取而代之的是倦怠和苦涩，而有那么一瞬间， C lint 想是否神的转变除了新魔方问题之外还有别的什么原因。

 

在他身边， C lint 看见 N atasha 眯起双眼，当她跟随直觉时她总下意识这么做。

 

“你的意思是， L oki 感知到这股力量，然后过来取走了？”

 

弓箭手几乎因为那名字而畏缩了一下。

 

但即使是听到 T hor 混蛋的兄弟的名字就让他恼火的嘴里发苦， C lint 也不能否认他对红发间谍的同意。他总是对她的理解人们没说什么，然后把所有不重要的细节拼到一块直到她完全明白发生了什么的能力感到惊奇。

 

T hor 低下了头，他的双眼盯着地面，如同他无力继续自己的骄傲和乐观。

 

“我恐怕是的。”

 

然后突然， C lint 的嘴巴太过干燥，他不得不深吸一口气去避免蔓延在他五脏六腑里的恶心。

 

“你确定是 L oki 做的吗？”他问 T hor ，他的声音听起来要比他想的还要敌意满满。

 

在奇塔瑞的入侵后这不是第一次复仇者们和 L oki 狭路相逢。他们战斗过很多次，在最近的一年里，但是 C lint 依旧不能在想到他时停止那份滚烫的愤怒，同时，还有一份厌恶的恐惧和羞耻，像是那曾经侵入他心灵的魔法依旧存于他体内，时刻准备强迫他自愿成为 L oki 的奴隶。

 

恐惧于身体和心灵都成为他人的所属物，从未停止折磨他因为他记得所有的事。 L oki 没有抹去 C lint 的人格，他只是让弓箭手向他弯下了腰，成为 C lint 的君上，他真正且唯一的神。而那要比简单的洗脑还要可怕：甚至当他杀了他神盾局的同事时，他也一直是 C lint 。他作为 C lint 思考着，作为 C lint 活着，作为 C lint 感觉着。他一直是他自己，除了他想要得到 L oki 认可的强烈愿望，他把此当成他唯一仅有的需求。 C lint 成为了一个奴隶，还对此非常高兴。

 

这是他能想象的最糟糕的侵犯，而他永远不会原谅神。

 

忍下对 L oki 的痛恨，他将视线从墙上移到 T hor 身上，他正朝 N atasha 点头。

 

“我被召唤回阿斯加德的原因是我的兄弟偷走了一件强大的工艺品。被称之为上古严冬宝匣，约顿海姆的心脏。”神抬起妙尔尼尔指了指 S chmidt 身体被困住的冰块。“那就是它可怕力量造成的结果。”

 

C lint 拳头紧握到指关节发白的程度。

 

那些该死的神到底怎么会连控制住 L oki 都做不到？或者至少，他们就不能他 | 妈 | 的别让那混蛋拿到新武器，将混乱带到地球上吗？

 

他深吸一口气，咽下那口气和几乎要涌上来的恶心感。

 

“坏人们彼此争斗？对我来说倒是不错。”他说，带着一副勉强微笑的脸，他知道躲不过 N atasha 的双眼。

 

“只要 T ony 不被困于两者之间。” S teve 斥道，表情严肃。

 

疑惑地， T hor 看了眼周围。

 

“ T ony S tark 去哪了？”

 

S teve 脸上的严厉转为苦涩。

 

“他一个月前被抓住了，在你离开前往阿斯加德后。这里是九头蛇囚禁他的地方。”

 

神看起来很吃惊，接着他的脸表现出一丝悲伤，这可不意味着什么好事，然后他摇了摇头。

 

“我在你们到来之前就搜寻了整个大楼，但我没看见钢铁之人。这里，只有我不认识的死去的凡人。 "

 

Natasha 是第一个行动的，而其他人还试图接受这些话。

 

" 我要去看看周围。 " 她说。说完，她没有等他们回答就走了。

 

Clint只是朝她瞟了一眼，他知道即使没有他们她也能很好的保护自己。

 

在他身边，Steve在向Thor解释在他离开之后都发生了什么，但是Clint太专注于他自己对Loki的怒气和痛恨，以致于他听不清他们在谈什么。Tony不在这里，更糟的是，Loki在他们之前来了。带着一个新武器。一个艹蛋的神级工艺品，而其他神没能保护住。

 

他走远了几步，试图缓解他的沮丧以免施加在雷电之神的身上——他知道他不该对他有任何恶心的想法，但是Thor让他想起了他该死的弟弟和其他神无法关住Loki的失败。

 

为了分散自己的注意力，他走近 B ruce ，对方一直在研究那块奇怪的冰。

 

“你怎么想？”一分钟后，他问他

 

博士叹了口气。

 

“这个还是没有融化。”他摘下眼镜，用上衣一角擦拭镜片。“我恐怕这会是个麻烦，现在 L oki 有了这种新能力。”

 

“你的意思是，比以往更麻烦？”

 

B ruce 扯出一丝忧郁的微笑。

 

“是的。”

 

“真棒，完全是我们需要的！一个会艹蛋的魔法的疯狂反社会的神，现在还可以随心所欲地把人冻起来。” C lint 没法不看向 T hor ，即使他知道这不是他的错。

 

但是他太疲于应付那些甚至连他们同族人都无法控制的神。这就好像他们享受被 L oki 愚弄一样。 T ony 不知所踪的现状让他没法控制自己，特别是现在，他们满怀在这里找到他的希望被如此残忍地击碎了。

 

_为什么我们总是要为那些神擦屁股？_

 

在他说什么他绝对会后悔的话之前， N atasha 回来了。

 

没人听见她，她只是出现在他们之中好似她从未离开。

 

“没有幸存者也没有 S tark 。我检查了所有的死尸，他不在其中。”她毫无感情地说，她的脸没有表情坚固如一座城墙，但是 C lint 太懂她，他意识到她的手指紧抓着枪。“然而，其中一个监牢最近被用过。那里也没人，只有一些干涸的血迹。”

 

这可能是好消息，也可能是坏消息。

 

“你审问的那个人说过他确定 T ony 在三天前是活着的。” S teve 回答，“所以我们有两种可能：一是某些九头蛇特工还活着，把 T ony 传送去了另一个地方，二是他们近期杀了他，处理了他的尸体。”而超级士兵面具下的脸因最后那些话而苍白了几分，即使他的声音依旧坚定。

 

N atasha 的视线坚硬了。

 

“或者 L oki 带走了他。”

 

T hor 回过头看她。

 

“我不明白。为什么我弟弟会带走钢铁之人？”

 

C lint 紧绷，努力和朝他咆哮的冲动作斗争。 T hor 是他们的朋友，他尊敬神年代错误的荣誉感和直率，但是每一次他把 L oki 称之为他的弟弟， C lint 只想要揍他。

 

“如果你发现你其中一个敌人受伤无助，你会做什么？” N atasha 问神。

 

T hor 看起来不确定，像是他在脑海里回想阿斯嘉德的荣誉法规，希望能从中找到正确的答案。

 

“我会利用他得到信息。” C lint 代替他回答。“可惜这里没有能被审问的幸存者。”

 

在他身边， S teve 突然僵硬了。他的视线投向那块冰，他的嘴唇紧抿成一条细线，他的双拳紧握到几乎颤抖的程度。

 

“我们能审问他。”

 

在 C lint 发表这主意在他听来有多荒谬之前， B ruce 缓缓点头。

 

“ S teve 说得对。他和 S chmidt 拥有相似的身体机能。如果 S teve 能冬眠七十年还能活下去，那也许我们就能拥有一个可以审问的囚犯。”

 

TBC


	12. 第十一章：研究敌人

**第十一章：研究敌人**

 

 

_ S chmidt 笑着凝视他。 _

_“我劝你别这么做。”_

_ “抱歉但我不习惯遵从敌人的建议。” T ony 回答，耸了耸肩。 _

_然后，他发射了冲击炮。_

 

 

 

 

T ony 睁开他的双眼，脑海里有枪声鸣响。

 

有一瞬间，在他的肺还在拒绝呼吸同时，他以为自己还在 S chmidt 关着他的那个黑暗的牢房里，腕上还有沉重的锁链和脖子上把他的喉咙卡住的颈环。但是他可以感觉到在他身下有某种柔软的东西，他闻起来很干净，几个星期都没有过的味道。没有东西束缚住他。他依旧感觉到全身都疼但是他没有任何新伤口，也没有血渍和污秽，而皮肤上有皂角的清香。

 

他眨了眨眼，聚焦在他的周边上，然后一旦他意识到他的所在地是一个一尘不染的客厅，他回忆起发生了什么。

 

_ L oki 。 _

 

神不在视线范围内，但是沙发上有一些衣服。他吃惊地凝视着它们。接着当他拿起其中一件上衣，他的惊讶转变成不敢相信，他立马意识到这是一件他自己的衣服。这本该是荒诞不经的，但他想的没错：这件上衣甚至有一个为核反应堆而开的洞。甚至连裤子和内裤都看起来非常熟悉。

 

诡异但这并不是第一次 L oki 享受于玩弄某人的思想了。

 

他扯掉湿毛巾，穿上衣服，不去想这是不是个陷阱或恶作剧。他只是开心于有什么遮盖自己的美好感觉；一些真正的衣服而不仅仅是一条毛巾。即使这些衣服摩擦着他的伤口，都要比几个星期以来的裸露要好得多。上衣，内裤，裤子给他宽慰的感觉，而他内心一部分莫名对 L oki 有那么点感激。

 

而内心其他部分则是想什么都不要去想。

 

眯起眼睛看着从窗外透进来的微光，似乎已是黄昏，他站起身走向厨房给自己倒了一杯水。他一边喝一边看着其中一扇窗外。黑沉沉的天依旧有着几缕阳光，所以看起来 L oki 的咒语并没有改变日夜变换。

 

一阵胃痛提醒了他有多久没吃东西了。有一瞬间，他允许自己希望 L oki ，不仅带着衣服，还带给他一些吃的，但是当他打开冰箱和橱柜时，他发现里面依旧是空的。

 

随着一声喉咙中溢出的叹息，他离开了厨房。

 

他不得不独自一人承受思绪的痛苦让他走向卧室。就和神回来却忽视他的事实一样奇怪的是， T ony 几乎确定 L oki 还在房子里。而他不觉得他会在其他房间里找到他。

 

在半闭的门前简短的犹豫了一会后，他打开它走了进去，他的想法被证明是对的。 L oki 在里面。

 

他知道这很危险，如同堂而皇之进入众所周知的虎穴，但他真的不在乎。

 

他往前一步，不声不响地凝视着神。 L oki 盘腿坐在床上，还穿着平日的皮革长裤，但是赤着双足，身上也只是一件长衫。从他身边的绿色光芒判断，房间里唯一的光源，他正忙于某种咒语，也许是很复杂的一个，因为他闭着眼很专注的样子。他的权杖置于双腿之上，在他身前浮动着一个看起来流动着明亮蓝光的珍珠。神的双手打开，虚浮在空中，有几道绿色魔法从他的指尖流出牵扯着那颗珍珠。

 

T ony 的视线继续停在神的身上，他不确定他该做些什么。如果他没有发现那些衣服，他会发誓神已经忘记了他。不管怎样，显然神这时候并不在意他的存在。他不懂神为什么带走他，如果他并不感兴趣于折磨他致死或从他身上得到有用的信息的话。这奇怪的举动和 T ony 预料的相反，他不明白。但是仔细想想， L oki 一直都是无法预料的。

 

当他准备回到客厅的时候，神朝他转过头，没有说话也没有打断他的咒语。

 

“不要动，也不要发出任何噪音。”他命令 T ony ，即使是低沉的呢喃也听起来威胁满满且居高临下。

 

T ony 任由他自己滑坐在地上，背靠着墙。这很疼，因为他身上还有很多伤，而且他的背满是鞭痕和烧伤，但他因为太累而无法在没有墙壁的依靠下坐直，疼痛与真正的折磨相比要能承受得多。

 

忽视这些，他再次凝视着神，带着一丝好奇研究他。感谢咒语的光芒，即使在黑暗中他也可以看清他的脸。他从没见 L oki 这么专注过。他还注意到神的双手微微移动，手指在空气中划出一道道精美的痕迹，同时绿色的光束延伸直到它们触碰到权杖，将其和蓝色的珍珠连在一起。

 

有了 L oki 的存在，寂静不再那么难以忍受，他可以把所有思绪全放在神身上而非自己灵魂深处的恐惧。他研究 L oki 所有的动作，有点小惊讶。他习惯于一边战斗一边大笑的、威胁的、疯狂的、反社会的神；他习惯于他在他们设法抓住他时——他允许他们抓住他——脸上那幅险恶好笑的表情，而现在看见他一动不动和如此全神貫注，脸上一副拒人于千里之外的表情和因专心而抿成一条直线的嘴唇，这太奇怪了。如果 T ony 没见到他的胸膛起伏，他会以为他在凝视一个栩栩如生的神的雕塑。

 

当他们撕逼和打斗时，忘记他是个非常强大的术士是件很容易的事。当 L oki 笑得像个脑子有洞的疯狂混蛋的时候，他会很高兴地穿着装甲打倒他——从来没真的成功过，但至少他一直坚持不懈。

 

现在， L oki 真的看起来如同一个神祗，一个所向披靡的秘术主人，有几个世纪的经验发展他的技能和魔法。他的沉着有些不真实。这让他看起来像一个拥有无尽力量的古老神秘的存在，而有史以来第一次， T ony 真的开始思考时光在 L oki 身上流逝了多少载。

 

他的魔法如同绿色的火焰包裹着他的身体，权杖里有一股股能量搏动着，蓝色的珍珠在他身前浮动游弋，他此刻似乎比 T hor 更像是一个神。

 

T ony 的视线从绿色的魔法移到神专注的脸上。如果说 T hor 身强体壮拔山举鼎，那么 L oki 就是如蛇般机敏，准备在机会出现的第一时间就出击，速度快到无人可挡。在每一次争斗中，他每一步都如 N atasha 一般干净利落流畅优雅，甚至还要更快。然而，现在 T ony 可以研究他，他意识到 L oki 要比第一眼看过去要强大得多；神赤裸手臂上的肌肉修长但轮廓分明， T ony 想 L oki 在徒手压碎他的装甲时是否只单凭他的物理力量而非魔法。他可以依旧感觉到他脖子上无可动摇的手，缓慢地窒息他，不费丝毫气力般压弯他金属制成的装甲。

 

T ony 简短地回想起过去所有那些战斗的瞬间， L oki 设法在面对所有复仇者时也没有被杀或受伤的画面，他在斯图加特几乎以一种令人恐慌的轻松打败 S teve 且没有动用魔法的画面，他被浩克大砸特砸却还是在几分钟后设法站起来的画面 ……

 

不， L oki 可能身体强壮程度比 T hor 弱，但他并不是真的弱。

 

绿光的密度突然双倍增强， T ony 看向那颗珍珠。现在有两个了，一个比另一个要大得多。 L oki 动了动其中一根手指，那个小一点的珍珠就消失了。接着，神的脸紧绷，而绿色的魔法完全吞没了珍珠余留的蓝光，同时空气变得奇怪地沉重，充满着某种让 T ony 起鸡皮疙瘩的能量。就当他开始感觉到不舒服时，一道绿色的光一闪而过晃瞎了他的眼，他抬起手遮住那道强光。一秒以后，珍珠不见了。

 

他不得不眨两次眼才能再次聚焦，然后意识到第二颗珍珠，不是消失，而是嵌进了权杖，闪烁着蓝绿相交的微光。

 

神凝视着他的武器，微微喘息，显示出那咒语带给他多沉重的消耗。接着，他弯起嘴角露出一个满意的微笑。仅仅只持续了几秒就被他以往捉摸不透的表情取代了，而 L oki ，突然做出了一个让 T ony 惊吓的动作，将权杖指向他，危险的杖尖抵着凡人的喉咙。

 

T ony 感觉到他的脉搏加快，武器刷过了他的脖子，贴在他的皮肤上足够使他明白它有多锋利和致命。

 

他紧张地绷紧身体，等待着最后一击。他不相信 L oki 会让一个囚犯活过半天，他只不过是用洗澡和一些衣物哄骗他平静下来，接着只为了好玩杀了他，没有原因，也没有预警。

 

T ony 等待了一秒钟，两秒钟，三秒钟，他的视线黏在床单上。但是权杖依旧没有杀了他。那刀刃只是擦过他的皮肤却没让一滴血溅出来，如同这位神还没决定好刺他哪里。

 

他胸口的局促不安随着每一秒过去渐渐增长。 T ony 厌倦了游戏，腻烦了等待。当他感觉到一丝冲向 L oki 的愤怒悄然从他的痛楚中滋生出来时，他有些惊讶。

 

_神到底在等什么？_

 

他想要一切走向终结。 L oki 让他活或死都没关系，他只是想要神最终决定对他的判决。

 

没有抽回他的权杖， L oki 以他平常优雅的动作站起身。接着，他对 T ony 的下巴施力，迫使他抬起头对上他的双眼。

 

“你不准备问我什么吗？”

 

T ony 非常惊讶地盯着神，接着明白他在说什么。他犹豫了：他很饿， S chmidt 一天只给他吃一顿饭，而那天 L oki 带走他之前他还没有拿到他的食物。但是真相并不是那么轻松就能交代给神的。 T ony 不确定有多少是为了自尊，有多少是恐惧把会让他被折磨得更多的弱点置于人前，又有多少是因为自毁倾向。但是他没法回答是肯定的。

 

慢慢地，他摇了摇头。

 

神似乎沉下了脸，但也许只是阴影造成的幻觉。

 

“那么我建议你不要发出声响地睡觉。”

 

武器离开了 T ony 的喉咙，允许他低下头。接着，一根比之前 S chmidt 用来绑住他的那根轻的锁链具现化缠绕在他右手腕上，连着一个在地板上凭空出现的金属环上。

 

“你不可以打扰我，否则我将让你剩下的夜晚在后悔中度过。”

 

在消失他的权杖后， L oki 回到床上，连他的皮革裤子也没有脱。似乎他已经精疲力竭了，因为他一躺到了床单中心，就睡着了。

 

T ony 在地板上寻找一个不那么难受的姿势，一只手垫在头下当做枕头的替代品。锁链压在他手腕的伤痕上，但是幸运的是并没有太紧，而且长到足以让他坐起来，或者如果他想的话连站着也能做到。

 

尽管他很疲累，他继续在黑暗中睁着双眼，凝视着睡着的神，疑惑他的意图到底是什么。

 

L oki 没有折磨过他，也没有审问他关于其他复仇者，神盾局或者地球粗略的信息。甚至除了安静和不要打扰他以外没有给他任何其他命令。

 

有史以来第一次，感觉像过了几个世纪那么久， T ony 思考在他身上到底会发生些什么。

 

TBC


	13. 第十二章： 觉醒

**第十二章： 觉醒**

 

 

 

_山洞很黑，热浪让他难以在沙尘中呼吸。他身边全是血液的臭味，和此味带来的无法吞下的作呕感，还有喉咙中无所不在的胆汁苦味也没法驱走。寂静是那么沉重绝对，淹没了他的思想，他的回忆，他的希望，仅仅不过是增加了他的恐惧。_

_本能的一个动作，他抬起手摸了摸他的胸膛，当他的手指碰到了一个洞而非反应堆的表面时，他艰难地呛出一丝悲鸣。现在，他没有那个能让他活下去的唯一之物了。_

_然后，有声音传来，沙哑的笑声，混合着死亡、汗和脏污的臭味。覆盖着老茧的手指握着他的脖子，他损坏的心脏试图逃出他的胸膛，他的神经灼痛，他如此绝望地试图挣脱开——而他已经了然他做不到。他不过是在延长他的苦难和他们的愉悦。_

_接着，他在水下，无声地尖叫，感觉到寒冷入侵他的灵魂，却没有熄灭他肺中的火焰。_

_然后，他身处沙漠，强迫他自己不断前行，永远迈出下一步，拒绝死在灼烫的沙海中。_

_ 接着，他面对着 S chmidt ，他的双眼凝视着孩子们，而他太过傲慢以致于没能阻止恐怖发生。 _

_ 然后，他和 R hodey 在一起，在他自己的生日会上，他快死了，却与他的朋友进行一场殊死搏斗，装甲对战装甲，酒精在他的血管里流动，却没能真的缓和他的绝望。 _

_接着，他躺在地上，在他朋友之下，身边环绕着的是孩子们冰凉的尸体，而他尖叫着，却没发出任何声音。_

_ R hodey 盯着他的脸，而他是 R hodey ，是 L oki ，是 S chmidt ，是每一个死去的孩子们。 _

_“你不是你自以为是的保护者。你配不上你的装甲。你对不起你钢铁侠的称号。一个弱小可怜的凡人，没有心，制造装甲伪装成一个英雄，只是为了填补他胸膛的空洞。”_

_冰冷的水卷土重来，侵入他的肺，而他尖叫起来。_

 

 

 

 

伴随着脑海中回响的他自己的尖叫声， T ony 惊醒。他坐在坚硬的地板上，但他的嘴巴干得就像吞进了沙尘，像是他再次回到了阿富汗，等待着 R hodey 。但是这一次，没有人会来，没有人会拯救他。这一次，他孤身一人，他只能坠落，一刻不停地坠落，没有尽头。

 

他眨眼，尝试着缓解急剧跳动的心脏。

 

他花了几分钟才意识到他并不是在沙漠中，也没在山洞里，没有第一个初步方舟反应堆带给他无法承受的疼痛，也没有某人会将此从他胸膛中扯离得恐惧 ……

 

他的呼吸有点太快了，快要进入过度呼吸的范围，但是他与噩梦留在他心中的恐惧作斗争。他已经习惯了，他知道怎样去冷静下来。

 

当他好不容易得出空来看看他的周围——一个干净的卧室，稀稀拉拉的家具，光从两扇窗户外照进来，他睡觉的地板没有一丝灰尘——他发现自己对上一双熟悉的绿色眼睛。

 

他深吸一口气，艰难地尝试不要颤抖，而他脑海中还是晃着噩梦的种种画面。他知道神可以看见他脸上的恐惧。他的头发被汗打湿，他在微微喘息，他好不容易咽下的尖叫还哽在他的喉咙中。

 

他感觉且面露脆弱；然而， L oki 一个字也没说。他只是盯着他，以一种冷酷且漠不关心的方式，那让 T ony 感觉像是他在进行一个实验；但是他没有威胁他，看上去也不太像是有聊天的心情。

 

也不想说话， T ony 重新躺回在地上，转过身背对他，他依旧感觉到冷汗从他的肩膀和额头上流下。

 

他本习惯于数不清的噩梦了。自他被十戒囚禁后就一直存在。在他成为钢铁侠后，它们不再那么频繁，但是和 S chmidt 的经历促使那些创伤死灰复燃，留给他更多无法忍受的新噩梦。

 

他深深又缓慢地吐息，尽量不发出声响。

 

在他前一个牢房，那个黑暗冰冷的地方，一半的夜晚他都被噩梦折磨，但他是一个人，所以他能在任何人看见他那样之前控制他自己镇静下来。现在，他能感觉到他后背上神炽烈的视线。

 

他触碰他的胸膛，剩余的心脏似乎想要从肋骨中逃出来。但是他在手指碰到他最伟大的创造的坚硬表面时稍微放松了些：这是他不在阿富汗的证明。活着的证明。他是疯狂任性、杀气腾腾的神的俘虏，但是他不是被关在脏污的山洞里，他的胸膛没有被割开，弹片也没有一寸一寸杀死他。

 

他还活着。在 L oki 的手里，但还活着。而如果神决定杀了他，至少他不会死在一个谁知道是哪里的地方，一切闻起来都像是杀和血的味道。

 

当他终于让呼吸正常下来，恐慌症消逝，他专注于检查他的状况是怎样。这是为了将自己从糟糕的思绪中分离出来，他明白但是检查他的伤口似乎比起解放那些他如此绝望地想要忘记的回忆来说是个更好的主意。

 

他从上身开始。他的后背很疼，更多是因为折磨而非在地板上过了一夜。他的手腕灼痛，特别是被锁链捆住的那些地方，不过倒是不再流血了。他的全身被青肿和被香烟烫过的小伤痕覆盖，但是他没有任何断裂的骨头，而且实际上他感觉比前一天要好一些了。然而，他的胃却空到痛。

 

他叹气，思考是否 L oki 只是想要他饥饿致死，或是这是一个让他说话或投降的试验。

 

他上一次吃饭几乎是几天之前的事了。两天。四十八小时。两千八百八十分钟。一百七十二千八百秒。

 

一个正常的、健康到几乎完美的男人可以在一个星期没有食物的情况下存活下来，甚至两星期或三星期。但是他并不是健康到几乎完美的男人，他胸膛上的重量在每一次呼吸都如此提醒着他。一星期有多少秒来着？

 

在他能算出结果之前，毯子簌簌的声音打断了他的思想列车。他转过身，坐起来，带着一副苦巴巴的表情，他疼痛的四肢因为动作而紧绷。

 

瞟都没瞟他一眼，神站起来离开了房间。几秒之后， T ony 听到绝不会听错的水声。

 

所以，甚至一个神都要洗澡。接着他想起 T hor ，他在地球上的时候，一天洗一次澡，非常喜爱那些被他当成小型居家瀑布的地方。但是不知怎的， L oki 总是让人觉得他离物质需求很远，想象他和普通人类一样洗澡是一件奇怪的事，特别是在昨天之后，在 T ony 见过他如神之雕塑那一面之后。

 

以往，他会说些关于 L oki 和他最为鄙夷的卑贱人类有同样需求的玩笑话。现在，他只是任由一个空洞微弱的讽刺微笑拉扯在唇上。

 

长长的几分钟之后 L oki 回来了。他身上一点水汽的氤氲都没有，他的头发已经光滑地垂在背后，身上穿着一件常见的皮革衣服。

 

这一次，神的视线移到他的身上，在几秒之后， L oki 手指微微一动， T ony 手腕上的锁链就消失了。

 

“ S tark 。”现在， L oki 在微笑，像是他正在打量一个意料之外的礼物。“你准备跟我聊聊你的同伴和神盾的防御措施了吗？”

 

T ony 的心揪了起来，他站起来但没有回答。反而，他垂头盯着地面。对于他心灵的一部分来说，这个问题实际上给了他安慰：现在，他不用不确定地猜测 L oki 想要什么了。神也许会折磨他，但是这将会是个熟悉的境况，未知的恐惧不会再令他窒息。他只是希望 L oki 能使用他的魔法和权杖，而不是在阿富汗发生过的水刑—— _脸上冰冷的污水，皮肤上成千上万的冰针令他忍不住尖叫，胸口无法忍受的疼痛，他的心脏被暴露在外，他绝望地试图保持静止不动，这样就可以让保证他活着的电池不沾上水，而我不能呼吸，我不能呼吸，我不能呼吸_ _ …… _

 

他闭上眼，屏住呼吸直到他能看见数不清的黑点。接着，他再次呼吸，深沉又缓慢，用他近几年学会的方式将恐慌症掐死在摇篮中。

 

当他睁开眼睛，他再次得回身体的控制权。

 

他带着一丝惊讶看着神。他以为 L oki 会利用他的弱小，去冷笑，嘲笑，讽刺他。但是神的微笑消失了，在他的脸上，只有一幅无法解读的表情。

 

“和我想的一样，你似乎并不打算合作。”甚至连神的声音都是无感情的。“然而，我很疑惑你的选择到底是取决于你对同伴的那种愚蠢的忠诚，还是说你仅仅只是太固执于自己。”

 

作为回应， T ony 撅起嘴。他等待一次痛苦的报复，但是 L oki 并没有打他。反而，他不再看他，径直走向书架，拿出一本书，开始一页一页浏览。

 

很快，神似乎发现了他想找的东西，因为他只读了几页。当他合上书，金色的战甲已经出现在他的身上。 L oki 再次转身走向他， T ony 一定表露出了他的疑惑，因为 L oki 在假笑。

 

“现在我没有时间和你周旋。你等我回来。”

 

他的胃在 T ony 能反应之前替他回答了，呻吟着祈求食物。

 

L oki 的笑意加深了，他走近了些，仗着高人一等的身量如一座塔罩着他。他身穿全副盔甲，只缺了权杖，而反观 T ony ，没有装甲，只有一件衬衫和一条裤子，感觉甚至更加脆弱无依。

 

“我希望你能喂饱你自己， S tark ，因为我绝对不会为你准备早餐的。”

 

不等回答， L oki 就走了。

 

T ony 静静地在脑海中破口大骂了一会，短暂地忘记了自艾自怜，他的愧疚，他的无动于衷。然后，他走向厨房，一瞬间希望神的话并不只是讽刺和嘲笑。

 

当他打开冰箱，他几乎宽慰地笑了：里面装满了食物，之后他发现，视频贮藏室也是一样。最后来看，似乎神并不想他饿死。

 

他现在有了个想法，可能是希望，但也只是怀疑而已，他走进卧室打开衣柜，发现里面全是他自己的衣服。他拿出一件衣服和一条黑色的内裤，想洗个晨浴，现在他一个人。但是很快，他把它们放在床上，回到了厨房。他太饿了，洗澡可以稍后再说。

 

忽视他想要命令 J arvis 准备早餐的本能，他从冰箱和食物贮藏室里拿出食物，开始吃了起来。

 

TBC


	14. 第十三章：堕落的王子

**第十三章：堕落的王子**

 

包裹着凡人的冰依旧没有融化，即使中庭人奇怪的装置把整个房间都调到一个让他满头大汗像是打斗了几个小时的温度。

 

在与Nick Fury视频报告，他被询问了冰匣和Loki的新生力量之后，他去了那个被冰冻的敌人放置的地点，而现在，他依旧在那里，他的视线久久停留在冰面上，他的思绪则专注于他的兄弟。

 

看起来Loki终究还是一个令人费解的难题。

 

他的兄弟总是能让他惊讶，行为举止和他、和阿斯加德任何一个武士都不一样。但是现在，他真的成了一个彻头彻尾的陌生人。他带来混乱，无视规则，坚定于一个Thor看不到也理解不了的目标。每一次他们狭路相逢，都好像Loki离他又远了一步，沉浸在怒火之中，满怀怨恨，复仇的欲望侵占了他的脑海。

 

Thor握紧双拳。他无法想象他的兄弟就这样永远堕落下去，因为太疯狂，太邪恶，太破碎，而无法回到阿斯加德。

 

但是母亲信任他，Thor自己也不能放下Loki不管，因为即使Odin告诉他一切的真相，即使他犯下滔天大罪，Thor依旧把Loki看作他的弟弟。在被他称之为家的地方，Loki是其中的一部分基石。为了让他弟弟回到他身边，他准备好付出一切。

 

既然人们认为我们是永生的。那么不如我们测试一下？

 

 

 

 

这回忆让他疼痛。比约顿人的碰触还要灼痛，比Odin流放他时向他投来的失望眼神还要让他撕心裂肺。然而，他无法阻止Loki并不真的想杀他的想法。Loki对他了如指掌，毕竟这么多年以来他们一起长大，他清楚拥有妙尔尼尔的他有多大能耐。如果他想结果他，在奇塔瑞入侵时他就不会拿那么一把咪咪小的刀戳他肾。他会直接幻化出一把锋利的匕首带着魔法给他来个对穿，而那样的结果肯定不会是现在他皮肤上一个小小的疤痕，但却是他对他恨之入骨的其中一个疼痛纪念品。

 

而这并不是Loki唯一一件奇怪的事。在他领导奇塔瑞人时，他的弟弟似乎兴趣缺缺。即使几个世纪以来他都低估了Loki的力量，他知道他弟弟在和复仇者们战斗的时候并没有认真。

 

Loki可以不费吹灰之力地杀掉队伍里一半的人，因为除了Banner和他以外，其他复仇者们在神面前根本不占半点优势：没有他的装甲，Tony Stark柔弱且毫无抵抗力，就和其他人类一样。弓箭手和Natasha女士是训练良好的战士，但他们的身体脆弱，无法和一个约顿人的力量相媲美。Steve Rogers倒是比其他所有中庭人都要强，但是他在Loki这样的存在面前也称不上威胁。

 

然而，他的弟弟没有杀掉他们其中任何一人。现在他有了冰匣，Loki本可以利用这个机会重创中庭人，杀杀复仇者们的气焰，但他这几周连人影都没出现过。

 

有些时候，当他允许自己拥有一些他同伴称之为愚蠢的乐观时，Thor希望这些小细节意味着Loki的目标并不是征服中庭。有些时候，他只是希望他弟弟还是能够被拯救的。

 

同样在Loki上一次出现的地方，有一些很奇怪的地方：被发现在地上的失去一条手臂的中庭人，手掌上的皮肤似乎被剥掉了。Bruce Banner告诉他Loki这么做不过是想打败他之后再使他致残，但他不明白为什么他的弟弟会做这种事。

 

一个声音打断了他的思绪，他看向冰块。他等不及这个人类从冰中醒来，这样他就能审问他关于弟弟的事，当他明白那声音从何而来时，他笑了。在人类所处的冰牢中，有一丝裂缝悄然产生。

 

 

 

 

他到达了目的地，隐形咒语保护他不被Heimdall看见。即使看起来在他拿走冰匣后Odin已经加重了防御措施，进入阿斯加德并不是什么难事。

 

Loki几乎要因为没有真正障碍挡路而失望了，因为即使防御力加强，他依旧毫无生命危险地闯进了遗物长廊。而这刺痛了他的神经。显然全神之父还是在低估他的能力。

 

然而，当他开始寻找魔方的时候，他忍不住露出一丝笑意，意识到他上一个沮丧的想法有多错：宝物不在这里。他花了几小时发现魔方被放置的地方。接着，他笑了，因为第一次，Odin真的将他看作一个威胁。

 

他用了另外两个保护性咒语，九大国度内只有很少几个最强大的术士才能发现并可能伤害他。接着，他走向世界之树隐藏得最深最老的树枝中，他感觉到魔方几乎微不可闻的一丝魔力。他发现自己凝视着一个被打磨过的石块。

 

他向前一步，知道此刻他就和思想一样无形。脚下突然一阵颤动让他顿住。他猛地往后一跳，躲过地上迸发的白焰。

 

他具现化权杖，肾上腺素冲刷过他全身，他的感官全数张开。

 

在他前面，三个身形显现出来。他们没有实体，只有类似人的轮廓，身上是如同植物皮层的颜色。他第一眼就认出了他们：初生者，魔法和力量的存在，从世界之树的汁液中诞生，无法离开此地。他们守护着联结在阿斯加德上的树根，他们是阿萨神族最强大且最危险的防御者，因为他们的力量来自于世界树本身。

 

_美妙至极，全神之父。_

 

他微笑，握紧了手中的权杖。

 

尽管他使了所有的隐匿咒语，初生者们也用那双双看不见的眼睛凝视着他。

 

“滚开，堕落的王子。”其中一人低声道，又或许他们所有都在开口，但声音却和树叶沙沙没什么区别。

 

他只犹豫了一瞬，但这已经触怒了他们。比他想象得要更快，一根树根出现在他脚下，试图把他捆绑在地上。他及时跳开，幸好他反应快，他立刻幻化出一道屏障保护他阻挡一道能横劈古树的风刃。对于有他这样才干的术士来说，这些都不是致命的攻击，但他知道如果他不撤退，攻击将会变得更加残酷危险。

 

就像初生者们知道他在想什么一样，他们发起了另一次攻击：白色的太阳在他面前爆发，令人恐惧的力量朝他袭来。他在脑海中搜寻一个可以抵御此等魔法的保护性咒语，但是太迟了：咒语困在他的脑海中，在这么短的时间内他不可能全部念出来，仅仅靠思想咒语根本不可能被施放出来。

 

他绷紧，等待白色能量的撞击，他有信心能强捱过这场攻击，然而他的权杖突然亮了。接着，他的魔法在他身边爆开，比以往任何时候都要迅速地响应了他的呼唤。

 

一道护盾在白光碰到他之前就立起来挡住了攻击。碰撞如此剧烈，他几乎被逼退了一步，他身边的土地颤抖不停，但护盾却没有消失。他没有受伤，初生者的魔法被阻止了，他甚至都不需要大声念咒。他只用想的，就施放了一个复杂的高阶魔法，然后护盾就这样升起在他周围。

 

他大笑，感觉到一阵纯粹的狂喜。来自于权杖的力量是如此不可思议：他可以感觉到它和不可战胜的感觉在他血管中流动。他花了数个小时试图将魔方的能量化为他自己的，和他自己的核心与他拥有的魔法联结在一起。而现在，他意识到这要比他想象的好用很多。

 

初生者们靠得更近了。他们变得更谨慎但依旧致命。离这里很远的地方，他感知到Heimdall的视线正试图穿过他的隐匿咒语定位在他身上，在此之外，还有另一道更为沉重的来自于一只眼的视线，正寻找着他。

 

即使他几分钟前才来到这里，似乎战斗并不会保持无人注意。

 

他勾起唇角。

 

他可以留下来。他可以留下来战斗到最后一刻，得知他的力量到底变强到何种程度，是否他能打败保护他人民的最危险防御者—— _不，不是他的人民。_ _O din 的人民， T hor 的人民。从不是他的。_

 

这很让人蠢蠢欲动。他可以展示给全神之父和阿萨神族，他已经强大到足以公然反抗初生者，他可以证明他是值得的，让他们明白他们失去了阿斯加德从未有过的最强大的术士……

 

但是他已经得到了他想要的，所以他无需多留。如果Thanos想要偷走Odin最宝贵的遗产，他将不得不面对初生者们和整个阿斯加德。

 

魔方是安全的。

 

TBC


	15. 第十四章：追踪

**第十四章：追踪**

 

 

_他们已经尾随他几个小时了。老实说，是他一直让他们跟踪他。在一整年频率或多或少的战斗后，他知道谁会第一个接近他。_

_ “你是一个人吗， S tark ？”他等着凡人降落后如此问，“我开始怀疑你是不是对我有兴趣了。” _

_没有利用显而易见的分散注意力这一大优势，这个复仇者靠近一步，表现他一如既往无所不在的莽撞。_

_ “我很抱歉不能迎合你的自恋，哈利波特，但我只是想赢这一周的‘谁将狠踹 L oki 屁股’大奖。” _

_ L oki 转过身面对他，一道绿色魔法击向他，只不过是小试锋芒，凡人轻易地就闪开了。 _

_ “如果你真的以为你有击败我的一线希望，我不是那个有自恋问题的人， T ony Stark 。” _

_复仇者打开他的头盔面甲，脸上是一副假兮兮的受宠若惊的表情。_

_“你说了我的名字，我都要感动了。下一次会是什么？你会送我一束花吗？”_

_ L oki 微笑。 _

_ “如果我没错的话，在中庭有一个带花去葬礼的习俗。”他说，接着再次攻击， S tark 飞到空中躲过。 _

_“混蛋。”凡人说，声音中玩笑多于敌意。过了一会儿，他用手上的明亮武器朝他射击，但是环绕着术士的魔法护盾挡住了攻击，“而且话又说回来，我更喜欢一盒巧克力。酒心巧克力。”_

_ 留下一个幻影面对凡人的攻击， L oki 突然闪现在他身后。他选择了一个强大但不致命的咒语击向他，因为他真的不想他死掉，至少现在不行。 _

_“就算你愚蠢地对此深信不疑，我并没有向你求爱的意愿。”他呢喃，接着发射出一道咒语，复仇者撞上一栋大楼。_

_ 令人惊讶的是，在 L oki 能第二次打中他之前， S tark 站起来，再次飞上了半空，红金相间的装甲有一点损伤但功能依旧完好。 _

_“但是你想要这么做，不是吗？”复仇者说，朝他眨了眨眼，降落在几英尺远的地方。_

_他依旧没有合上他的面甲——一个无法原谅的错误。_

_ L oki 用一个幻影攻击他，接着出现在他身边，准备用权杖袭击他。 T ony 本想要挡住，但这就是神所想要的，他的另一只手，拿着一只匕首，刺向凡人毫无防御的脸。 _

_ 刃尖在 S tark 喉咙前一英寸前堪堪停住，同时，凡人手上的冲击炮明亮起来，对准他的脸。他们离得如此之近，他们几乎能看见彼此眼中的倒影。 _

_ “仅靠一击你的装甲并不足以杀掉我。” L oki 笑了，刀接近凡人的脸，刀刃轻刷他的皮肤。“而你，脆弱得我可以轻易用刀结束你的生命。” _

_复仇者丝毫不为所动。_

_“我很确定我的装甲要比你的手快。”_

_ L oki 可以试试看这到底是不是真的，但他真的不想杀了他。 _

_ 有一会，他有瞬间的冲动想拉进他们之间的距离吻他，只是想看看 S tark 的反应会是如何，看看他是否能用他的双唇堵住凡人那张滔滔不绝的嘴。 _

_ 而同时，他有种感觉 S tark 也在想同一件事。 _

 

 

 

 

有谁在尾随他。

 

某个不足以构成直接威胁但 L oki 能感知到存在的人，跟踪者尾随他脚步的方式属于一个沉着的猎人，带着无论早晚他们都会捕捉到他们的猎物的自信冷静。

 

这是一种很不愉快的感觉，削弱了上一场战斗的快感。他知道在九大国度内他有很多敌人，但只有少数几个能够追寻到他的踪迹，他穿越过世界树枝叶的隐蔽小路，施加在身上的隐匿咒语连 H eimdall 都会被愚弄。

 

 

他停在两国度中间的黑暗中，闭上眼，试图定位跟踪他的人。他感觉到它的存在，但还是太远了，根本无法得知那人的身份。他的跟踪者在阿斯加德的门槛处，似乎他并不敢进入全神之父的领地。所以，他是某个强大到足以跟踪他但没有愚蠢到胆敢公然反抗 O din 神威的人。

 

他握紧权杖。

 

在他选择停止和初生者战斗后，他没有遵循以往的谨慎抹去他存在的痕迹，也许是因为事实上，他想要 O din 意识到他有多强大。他不应该放任他自己如此鲁莽，但依旧，一部分的他想要找到这个跟踪者，面对他。

 

这是个让他跃跃欲试的想法，因为这么做就可以测试他力量的增强程度。而他对此非常非常好奇，毕竟他的权杖已经比 T hanos 给他的那个强大很多。他摩挲镶嵌在权杖内的蓝宝石，感觉到其搏动着回应他的抚摸。温暖，且充斥着能量。而他还有另一个蓝色珍珠，小一些，但也强大，与冰匣和他其他重要的宝物作为紧急能源藏在其他地方。

 

即使他的敌人设法从他手中夺走权杖，并使他的魔法枯竭，他也不会是毫无抵抗力的。

 

在施了一个更为强大的咒语封锁他的存在后，他以心灵为媒介朝跟踪者探去。他微微扫了下他敌人的灵体就认出了对方。 L oki 僵在原地，他的脑海被回忆所侵占，坠落，奇塔瑞的折磨，黑色和扭曲的怪物，和曾是他近在咫尺的威胁的残酷的笑声和喃喃。

 

_我们会找到你，堕落的王子。我们会找到你，而你会在我们脚下痛苦挣扎只求一死。_

 

他的嘴巴扯出痛苦的弧度。他很难保持正常呼吸，身体绷得死紧，即使他在野兽发现他之前就笼聚好他分散的思绪，他依旧召唤出魔法在他身上覆盖上一层无形的屏障。跟踪他的人是 T he O ther 。 T hanos 最信任的仆人。而如果疯狂的泰坦人试图抓捕他，即使他用上全力也没法拯救他自己。

 

他为此嘶吼出声，知道 T hanos 已经放出他的人搜寻他，他们会用锁链把他绑到 T hanos 面前，而到时候他的命运会比死亡更凄惨。他知道 T hanos 想要惩罚他。但是他不认为他的人会这么近。

 

他的憎恨被激起，在他心内熊熊燃烧。他痛恨无助的感觉，他面对的敌人强大到轻勾手指就可以让他魂飞魄散。那感觉甚至到现在都让他恶心作呕，他可以感觉到它在他回忆中游走。

 

有一会儿，击杀和毁灭的冲动是那么强烈，他想要靠近 T he O ther 去看看是否它能为他所受的所有折磨伤痛找到一个复仇的出口。但是面对他太危险了，他大可以选择避开和销声匿迹。

 

他抹去他上一段痕迹，接着他打开通往中庭的，放出他其中一个幻影去往一条错误的道路。他要放出一条烟雾弹以混肴视听，接着他传送去他自己的居所。在那里，他会看到一个人，一个凡人，一个真真正正无依无靠孤苦伶仃的家伙——而一想到 S tark 和他拒绝开口的行为，他胸膛中的怒火给他笼罩上一层更为沉重的阴影。

TBC


	16. 第十五章：冰霜的味道

**第十五章：冰霜的味道**

 

 

T ony 花了数个小时独自进食，洗漱，还有再次探索所有房间，去看看 L oki 是否做了些其他改变或带来些别的什么东西。他并没发现什么新物什，所以最后他只是继续坐在他前一个晚上被神安置的位置，休憩着等待他的归来。

 

随着一阵晃眼的绿光 L oki 出现在卧室中，他抬起视线。

 

当 L oki 的双眸看向他时， T ony 遏制住站起来的冲动，就连保持坐姿都让他感觉如此脆弱。

 

“没有突然袭击？也没有试图逃跑？”神柔软的声音听起来比怒吼还要令人恐慌。 L oki 看起来就像个在残忍杀害猎物前要先试图引诱其入陷阱的掠夺者。“我以为你会做得比这更好， S tark 。”

 

T ony 没有反应；如同他甚至都没听到那些话。他的视线回到地面，同时他试图忽视神和他自身的想法。最好不要去思考。最好沉浸在无声无息的虚无中，那里没有可以伤害他的思绪和回忆。斐波那契数列充斥他整个脑海，他用坚定的声音安静地阐述每一个数字，自他被 S chmidt 打败后，他再不允许声音在他脑海之外出现。

 

他没有酒精减轻他的痛苦，麻醉他的心智，但他还有数学。

 

他的脑海几乎处于平静状态中了，但突然神苍白修长的手指置于他身上。 T ony 发现自己被拎起来摔在墙上， L oki 的右手抓住他的喉咙，挤压他的气管，而他的双脚几乎不能碰到地板。本能促使他抓住神的手臂，尝试着松开他的手指，迫切地需要呼吸。 L oki 允许他艰难地喘息了几次，但并没有打算放开他。

 

T ony 挣扎着呼吸，但他的喉咙很痛，他的肺也灼痛，他想是否不去反抗任由 L oki 杀了他会更轻松些。

 

他知道他不能避免死亡，如果这就是神为他准备的。但是他可以不用等着死亡到来，连搏也不搏。即使没有 N atsha 和 C lint 的训练课程，他也知道攻击何处能伤害一名敌人。

 

L oki 身着战甲，他靠得很近，所以踢他蛋蛋不太可能，但是他的鼻子和眼睛暴露在外没有防护。甚至在这一个境况下，且对方还是一个神， T ony 也能战斗，也许还能在被屠杀之前打伤他一次或两次。

 

但他什么也没做。

 

他试图再次开始算斐波那契数列，接着氧气的缺失让他意识模糊，他能感觉到神断断续续的呼吸喷洒在他的脸上。

 

直到此刻他才明白神出了事。 L oki 没有受伤，但是他以往的镇静沉着消失了，被一种奇怪的紧张感取代，就好像怒火爆发的前奏。他几乎因为屠杀和渴血的欲望而颤抖，他的脸比纸还白。如同他们被阴影所追杀，比无星无月的夜晚还要黑暗，比 T ony 被扔出窗外前见到的那些还要黑暗。

 

然后 T ony 立刻意识到在 L oki 怒气冲冲的绿色眼眸下掩盖的情感：那是 T ony 曾在他的人生中感受过无数次的怒火和绝望，当他再也无力控制所有发生的事情，当作为 T ony S tark 沉重到令他他无法承受，他会拿起身边第一杯酒直到将自己灌到烂醉。但是 L oki 并不像他。当 L oki 绝望的时候，当他狂怒的时候，他不会放纵自己醉生梦死。 L oki 会屠杀。

 

有一瞬间， T ony 抓紧了神的手臂。接着他放下双手，停止反抗。

 

很快，一切都会停止，他想，比起后悔，安慰更多。

 

L oki 露出痛苦的表情。一秒以后，他拉近他，又把他狠狠撞在墙上，比第一次更重。

 

“你就这么可悲？连为自己的生命而战都做不到吗？”他嘶吼，而 T ony 想着对他来说最好的到底是什么，放弃自己或是努力去呼吸保持清醒。

 

他几乎不能看清 L oki 的脸。当他依旧拒绝说话，他看到神的眼中再次浮现危险的怒气。但是其中还有一丝令他惊讶的失望。只持续了一瞬，接着愤怒占据了神的脸。

 

“是什么让你变化这么大？” L oki 问他，送了些劲让他勉强吸进一点空气。

 

T ony 垂下双眸，注视着神身后的床，没有回答。脖子上绷紧的力道告诉他 L oki 不喜欢他的安静，很快他的下巴被迫抬起，他没法避开他的视线。

 

“你发生了什么， S tark ？你不能看着我吗？”神嘶吼的声音如同一条喷洒着毒液的蛇，他用力摇了摇他。“你觉得我不值得你的注意吗？”

 

再次， T ony 知道神只会变得更生气，但他还是拒绝回答且移开了视线。 _ L oki 是个标准的自大狂，他想要鲜花，渴望掌声，他想要个标志性建筑，让他的名字能高高在上 …… _ —— 那一个悲喜交加的瞬间，当分析一个超级反派如同从镜子中凝视他自己之后，对他来说就好像过了一生。

 

但是现在， T ony 什么也不想对他说，而如果神的绿色双眸在寻找一个敌人，那不过是虚妄，因为 T ony 空空荡荡一无所有。

 

他听到 L oki 呼吸得如同他在嘶吼，他已准备好接受他的怒火。他的视线依旧注视着远处的墙壁，他身体紧绷但是他感觉到的不是他以为的剧烈疼痛，脖子也没断裂。

 

他屏住呼吸，现在他脑海中所有思绪都消失了，他可以感觉到神的唇在他的唇上。

 

L oki 在吻他。

 

他的心脏在反应堆旁怦怦直跳，被神的举动惊到让他像个石头一样一动不动。 T ony 不是因为被男人亲而吓到，他曾有过几次和男性情人交往的经历，在女人无法满足他的时候。他被吓到是因为这个亲吻他的男人是 L oki 。他的敌人，一个他已经与其战斗一年的脑袋进水的神砥。

 

也许这只是 L oki 侮辱他的新方式，威胁他，但这并不是一个很粗暴的吻。

 

他把自己压在墙上，虚妄地试图从和神的接触中逃出来，但是他自己不知道该做什么或他想做什么。一部分的他需要把 L oki 退开，而另一部分，那最冷漠平淡的一部分，建议他闭上眼保持静止，不管神从他身上想要什么都忍受下来，等待着最后的到来。然后，还有很小很小的一部分在数日的折磨和愧疚和自我蔑视之后，渴求着哪怕一点点温柔的触碰。

 

当 L oki 松开他的喉咙，抓住他的头发，把 T ony 困在他的双唇之间时，强烈的震惊和迷惑让他动也不能动。 T ony 的身体熟知性 | 爱，即使他的思想已经随着酒精或精疲力竭飘到十万八千里去，他也会习惯性地迎合身体上的接触：在复仇者能够思考之前，他张开唇，感觉到 L oki 的舌头撬入他的嘴巴，允许神加深了这个吻。

 

L oki 尝起来就像薄荷和冰和冬天。这是 T ony 最后的想法，接着神就断开了吻，低下唇吻上他的脖子，啃咬他手指留下的痕迹。

 

T ony 倒吸一口冷气，半反抗半惊讶。接着 L oki 变得温柔了些，伴随着小小的舔咬在他脖子上移动，他忍不住因此而颤抖， T ony 可以感觉到他自己的身体起了反应，这让他想起来他有多久没有过性 | 行为了。

 

L oki 肯定也意识到了，因为 T ony 可以感觉到他贴着他的皮肤邪笑。一会儿之后，神的手掌碰到他的胯部，即使他的脑海中满是痛苦他的身体也泄露了他诚实的欲望。他忍不住喘出一声愉悦的呻吟， L oki 大笑，掠夺且危险，他开始隔着裤子套弄他。

 

“告诉我你想要什么， S tark 。”神低喃，温柔地轻咬他的下巴。“跟我说话。”

 

而他所有的，因为他的痛苦而封存的思绪，如潮水般涌来，夹杂着自我唾弃，绝望，疑虑和淫 | 欲。

 

_ L oki 是他的敌人，但他不再是一个英雄了，他没有尊严训导他去反抗，而这些都太好了——亲吻，啃咬，放在他硬挺部位的手， L oki 喷洒在他热烫皮肤上的冰冷呼吸，允许他什么也不用去想的感觉。但是他不值得如此安慰，他得从神那逃开，匍匐在地上，等待死亡。 _

 

他的手收紧成拳。

 

太多了。

 

太多情感，太多感觉，他如此破碎而不能承受。

 

用一股他不知道他拥有的力量，他挥开 L oki ，蜷缩在神和墙壁之间。

 

有一会儿， L oki 看起来很惊讶，接着他的双眼燃起危险的怒火。

 

“也许我应该提醒你你的位置。”他厉声道。他抬起一只手，锁链和昨晚一样突现在地板上，缠住 T ony 的手腕，把他拽到地上。然而这一次，锁链很短， T ony 没法站起来，除了坐在地上他什么也不能做。

 

曾经有一天，在他还是钢铁侠时，在他准备好朝 L oki 的脸射击，而神的匕首则紧贴着他的脖子时，他有想过亲吻 L oki 会怎样。

 

现在，被锁在地板上，每一寸呼吸都牵扯到脖子上的伤口，舌头上还残留着 L oki 冰冷的薄荷味道，他想这是否还依旧重要。

 

TBC


	17. 第十六章：只不过是一只无聊的宠物

**第十六章：只不过是一只无聊的宠物**

 

 

_ 是在他和复仇者们第二次对战时，他发现 S tark 有趣到有资格时不时让他的身影在他的脑海里晃荡，甚至是在战斗之外的时间。 _

_ 那个凡人是他所谓的英雄组织里第一个追上他的人。 L oki 坐在他逃离阿斯加德后降落的同样公园里的一根树枝上。他很无聊，所以他让一些树动了起来，制造出只为娱乐而生的混乱。 _

_这一次他不想向中庭开战，他只是在取乐，想要让世人看看他回来了，复仇者们并没有真的抹去他存在的威胁。_

_ 总有一天，当 T hanos 再也不算什么，他会向所有这些胆敢挑衅他的弱鸡们复仇。他会毫不留情地杀了他们，用他能想到的最残酷且有趣的方式。但是此时此刻，仅仅只是在这个过于和平的城市里制造一些恐慌，倒也不错。 _

_ 他才刚送了两棵树对付一群吓尿的警察， S tark 就找到了他。 _

_在他周围，他能听到中庭人惊恐的叫喊，树枝痛击周边建筑的咔擦声，还有他那些新兴但短暂的“小黄人”们沉重且嘎吱作响的脚步声。_

_在他坠落之后，除了在奇塔瑞人那发生的事，在中庭度过的那几天都是在治疗逃离阿斯加德而受的伤，他都忘了只是为了好玩儿使用魔法是件多么愉快的事。_

_ 避开几棵树， S tark 出现在他身前。 _

_“我以为在你可耻的落败后，你会知道别再招惹地球的麻烦。”_

_他露牙笑。_

_“招惹麻烦？这话怎么说，我在这纯属为了这美丽风光。”_

_ 当 S tark 突然抬起手，他已经准备好了：光束击向他的幻影，同时他利用凡人被幻影分散注意力的时间闪现在他身后用一把魔法聚成的刀刺向他。 _

_ S tark 完美地接住了攻击，再次用他套着钢铁的两只手朝他射击白色的能量冲击波。 _

_“你最好带着你邪恶领主的独白戏快滚，因为大家伙几分钟后就来了。”_

_ L oki 在把自己传送到一边躲过冲击波后，用权杖攻击他。 _

_“大家伙？”_

_ S tark 用手臂挡开他的权杖。 _

_ “大绿怪物，有着可怕的力量的那个，他用你的脸毁了我大厦的一整层地板 …… 有印象不？” _

_“是有印象，提醒了我在想干掉你的时候千万别把你扔出窗外，”他回答，接着把凡人猛地撞倒在一棵不会动的树上。_

_ 有他的树人在身旁，还有他满输出的魔法，他只需要几分钟就能制服这个凡人。他朝他缓慢行去，脸上依旧挂着笑。 S tark 在地上，不能站立。 L oki 最后几道攻击摧毁了供他飞行的脚底装置，甚至他的头盔也被损坏，丢失了前面那部分。 _

_ “连一次约会都没有，就单膝下跪了吗？”他带着假笑对被打败的复仇者说，想起上一次战斗中 S tark 跟他说的话。 _

_ S tark 用他覆满钢铁的手擦去脸上的血。接着，他抬头，用他那日威胁他还请他喝酒的同样方式看着他。 _

_“实际上，我是坐在地上。”_

_ 那一瞬间有什么发生了，那个凡人还在他脚下，因为疼痛和用力过度而喘息不停，但那双清澈的双眼中依旧存在挑战的神色。 L oki 意识到现在他不想杀他了。他按下自己已经准备好最后一击而躁动的魔法，低下他的权杖。 _

_ 这一次，他不是因为他的重伤和疲惫，且要在特工 B arton 和 R omanoff 到来之前传送离开才宽恕 S tark 的生命，就像上次那样。这一次，他宽恕他，因为和 S tark 的对话引起了他对他的好奇。他应对每一次嘲讽的回嘴方式和他讽刺的回答逗乐了他，他是能且会在语言上挑战 L oki 而非肢体上的少数几人之一。 _

_ 同样 L oki 也没有忘记他对 T hanos 的权杖免疫的奇怪体质，这是另一处有趣的地方。 _

_ 而他不得不承认 S tark 的智慧甚至对一个神来说也是引人注目不同寻常的。 _

_ 他是唯一一个真正让他感兴趣的中庭复仇者。 B anner 是个懦夫，不能运用藏在他身体里的怪物去获得本对他来说很好理解的力量。 T hor 和 R ogers 是两个白痴的理想主义，他们不知道人生最黑暗的一面，不知道一个人的心灵能被埋葬的最深的深渊——“不， L oki “，然后黑暗就渣都不剩地吞噬了他，永远在他身上留下印记，他只能坠落，坠落，坠落 …… _

_ B arton 和 R omanoff 是杀手，他们不是英雄。他们付出其他人的血和死为代价，不相信愚蠢的荣誉或幼稚的原则。但是他们是士兵，仅仅是两个小卒，靠服从某些比他们等级高的人为生，不值得他的全部注意。 _

_ S tark 和他们所有人都不一样。除了作为一个凡人以外，他很有趣。在杀掉他之前， L oki 会设法了解他，知道他所有的秘密，所有藏在他装甲之下的神秘。然后，他会毁坏他，享受那个傲慢人类向他屈膝，彻底被打败的景象。 _

 

 

 

 

古旧书页被翻开的沙沙声是房间里唯一的声响。他的双眼快速浏览每一行，寻找他需要用来完成他房子新防御的咒语。即使他一个世纪都没有打开这本书了，他也知道他寻找的如恩符文就在这几页之中。

 

他已经花了几个小时坐在床上，双腿上放着一本沉重的书，但是他并不觉得需要伸展他的肌肉或休息一下。常年学习魔法的经历让他习惯于在阅读那些古代大书时，几个小时甚至几天都不动的生活。

 

他不需要抬头就能感觉到 S tark 的视线停驻在他身上。

 

在他获得魔方碎片的地方发现这个复仇者的愉悦，很早之前就消逝了。 S tark 已经被打碎了，他再不是他过去享受于打败的傲慢有趣的敌人了。现在，他只是一个不会说话的影子，双眼只会盯着地面，甚至不尝试攻击他或逃跑。他不说话，这简直让人难以置信，哪怕以他性命发誓他都没想过凡人会把嘴闭得这么紧。

 

他瞟了他一眼。一旦对上他的视线，凡人就立马垂下了眼睑。

 

这真让人恼火，没有人能打碎他的玩具。

 

两天之前， L oki 对他的囚犯感到如此沮丧他几乎要杀了他。当他亲了 S tark ，除了遏制自己结束他生命的渴望外，还因为一个本能的冲动，凡人露出了一丝让他满意的反应。

 

仅仅是几秒钟，但是当 S tark 拒绝他时， L oki 看到他双眸中不再是以往的顺从而是暴风骤雨般的情感。他熟悉的敌人依旧在那，在某一处， L oki 只是需要学会怎样接触到他。

 

然而，他没能使他说话，这是最让他挫败的：即使他的声音又烦又无礼，这是凡人值得他注意的最特别的特征。如果 S tark 保持安静，他没有任何理由让他活下去。

 

他最后瞟了他一眼，接着看回他的书。在几页后，他发现他要找的：一道强力的魔咒，可以强化房子的防御，保证安全和避世，也许甚至能完全隔离 T hanos 也说不定。

 

在最后几天，他太忙于更新和提升他的防御，但是现在他已经在每一面墙和每一间房间施加上保护魔咒。他只需要写上这最后咒语的如恩符文，接着他就不会有任何其他分心的事了。

 

那么，他能用所有时间去强迫凡人开口说话，决定是杀了他还是再玩弄他一会儿。

 

TBC


	18. 第十七章：敬酒不吃吃罚酒

**第十七章：敬酒不吃吃罚酒**

 

 

他再一次跪坐在客厅的冰冷地板上。 L oki 那么生气以致于 T ony 甚至不用看他都能感觉到他眼神中的怒火。

 

这是件挺新奇的事，因为在前几天， L oki 几乎没有正眼瞧过他，花费所有的时间在阅读和消失于 T ony 不被允许进入的房间上。神通常会坐在他的床上，双腿上摊放着一本巨大的书，几个小时一动不动。他只用一只手翻页，从不舒展身体，姿势一直不变，甚至都不休息一下，喝点水或吃点东西什么的。

 

而其他一些时间， L oki 会物化一本古老黑色的笔记本，在上面写下一些速记，那让 T ony 比他愿意承认的还要好奇。

 

在接下来的时间里，神不知所踪，也许是在策划他的邪恶计划之一。

 

除了他的威胁，审问并没有发生。他不知道是否 L oki 忽视他是因为他有别的重要的事要忙还是神已经对他失去了兴趣，但除了一些不时的一瞥，神似乎甚至没有注意到他的存在。

 

而现在 L oki 的一举一动都显露出对他的毫不在乎，而想起那个吻，想起神的嘴唇紧贴在他唇上，想起 L oki 的手覆在他的胯部，让他兴奋坚硬，如同一个新的甜美的折磨他的方式，这一切都太荒诞了。他几乎要相信那些从未发生过。

 

如今，他生活在一个奇怪但平静的日常中，对一个囚犯来说这简直是天方夜谭。一旦 L oki 把他从锁链中解放出来，他去浴室里洗了一个又漫长又温暖的澡。接着，他走进厨房准备了一些早餐独自进食。他用洗盘子来打发时间，避免思考，然后花剩余的时间专注于一些数学问题， J arvis 和如何提升他最爱的人工智能，还有任何无关装甲的项目上。

 

有时候，当无聊恐吓他要惊醒所有他想要逃离的记忆时，他拾起神其中一本古老的书试图阅读，但是整本书都写着不熟悉的文字。

 

一分钟不到，他就把书放回原位，因为他想如果 L oki 发现他的囚犯试图查探他的咒语书，他可不会对他手下留情。然而，他心里一部分确信不管怎样 L oki 都会知道的。

 

如果神在房子里， T ony 会在他阅读的时候打量他，安静地坐在地板上，尝试不要吸引他的注意。其中一次，他对酒精的渴求那么强大，他几乎都要跟他说话了，祈求他给他一瓶苏格兰酒，或威士忌，或伏特加——他不真的在意是什么，他会接受所有能使他的思想安静下来的东西。但是最后，他没法让自己说话，所以他只是再一次保持沉寂，忽视他的需求，低下头凝视着地面，希望自己也能随着声音的沉寂一同死去。

 

除了上述所有一切，他在神的卧室里被锁在地板上的睡眠质量实际上要比在 S chmidt 的监牢里的要好上许多。他再没有恐慌症发作，也许是因为他的噩梦比起以往要不那么吓人了。然而，前一天晚上他梦见一双绿得太深邃的眼睛，他在那双眼睛之下倍感赤裸，他感觉到双唇紧贴，第二天早上他醒来，嘴里有着一股微弱的冰霜与薄荷的味道。

 

与前几天不一样，这天早晨甚至 T ony 洗完了澡 L oki 还依旧留在房子里。他发现神在他的卧室里，一本大书放在腿上，全然专心在书本上似乎都没注意到他。

 

L oki 读了数个小时后才站起身，举手投足间都尽显优雅，没有人能在如此长时间静止不动后做到像他这样。 T ony 也站起来。保持距离跟随着神，他看着他走进一间间房间，手指渗出绿色的魔法。接着神在前门和窗户旁的空气中画出一道道奇怪的标记， T ony 意识到那是某种保护性咒语。从神体内散发的能量如此强大，连空气都似乎聚满纯粹的电能。

 

有一瞬间， T ony 希望他有某种电力仪器用于分析这魔法，但是很快感兴趣的火花消逝在往常的漠不关心下。

 

过了一会儿， L oki 突然出现在他身前。一句话不说，他抓住他的头发，强迫他跪在地上。 T ony 甚至连试图反抗的意思都没有，现在他再一次在地上，而神如塔一般罩着他，即使没有战甲也照样危险，脸上一副失望的表情。

 

“你要知道，我开始觉得你无聊了，人类。”

 

T ony 没有抬头，因神的话而紧张但依旧保持一动不动。 L oki 觉得他很无聊。在他所有那些关于复仇和威胁的演讲之后，在把他锁在地上睡觉就像他是个动物一样来侮辱他之后， L oki 似乎并不开心看到他已经被打碎了。但是 T ony 无话可说，对他的恼火没有任何评论可言；甚至他讽刺的话语， T ony S tark 独有的商标，都被荒废了，因为他再也不在乎任何事。

 

一旦他闭上眼，他就可以看见他身边布满了尸体——装甲太重，被他敌人的武器或也许是他自己的恐惧困住；大笑；声音，你不值得，一个无心的人类假装自己是个英雄——他感觉一部分的自己根本没有从那场战斗中存活下来。

 

L oki 的手抓住他的头发，无情地拉扯他找回他的注意力。

 

“你没有什么要说的吗， S tark ？”

 

T ony 一动不动，一声不响。

 

也许这一次 L oki 会杀了他，这个主意并没有真的让他不安。听起来很荒诞但 T ony 真的热爱他的生命，除了自我毁灭那一部分。即使他总能找到新方式伤害他自己，比如说喝太多酒，与危险调情和决定成为一个超级英雄，他害怕死亡。或者公平来说，他在 S chmidt 抓住他之前就很怕了。

 

在阿富汗他每一天都害怕死亡。当 O badiah 从他的胸口拿出反应堆，他几乎恐慌症发作。当他因为铅中毒逐渐衰亡时他觉得恐惧日益充盈他的胸膛。

 

但是现在，想到他即将到来的死亡，他什么也感觉不到。

 

一只手抓住他的头发，他痛呼，大多是因为惊讶而非疼痛。接着，他发现自己离神很近，他的双眼平视 L oki 的胯部，他突然明白了将要发生什么。

 

“如果你不准备用你的嘴巴说话，那么你将用它完成另一种，更有用的目的，” L oki 嘶嘶，一秒之后，用力扯了一下他的头发，另一只手拉开皮裤上的拉链。

 

这一次， T ony 整个人紧绷到他几乎感觉自己的肌肉要打结了。他抬起头看向神的脸，被 L oki 想要他做的事吓到。他应得任何折磨和侮辱，但这太过了。他没法接受，他没有破碎到让神任意使用他如同他是个妓 | 女。

 

“不！”他尖叫，用上全身的力推开神。他的头疼得要命，因为用力过大 L oki 扯下他一束头发，他的声音因为长期不用听起来异常嘶哑，他很惊讶他居然能说出一个单词而不是一声气音，不过他并不在乎。

 

现在更重要的是，他从神的手掌中逃出来，能和他隔开一段距离。他急促地呼吸，抬起头，寻找 L oki 的双眼，伴随着胃中打结的痛苦，他想神会对他这微弱的反抗作何想法。他诧异地看着神脸上的表情，不是想象之中的恼怒，而是恶作剧得逞后的邪笑。

 

在他还在犹疑该做什么，是站起来面对神还是逃跑时， L oki 向他踏近一步。

 

“欢迎回来， S tark 。”黑暗的愉悦出现在神的脸上，伴随着的是他神经质的微笑。“看起来那人类并没能完全打碎你。”

 

TBC


	19. 第十八章：重生

**第十八章：重生**

 

 

_被能量吞噬的感觉让人无法忍受。他从未经历过如此痛楚，甚至在厄斯金的配方燃烧他的血管和神经，给予他一个燃着火焰的头颅作为一张脸，和让他趋近于神的一种能量时都没这么痛过。_

_ 而现在，他很害怕，他无法预测接下来的事：不是和白痴理想主义的 R ogers 队长在飞机上的打斗，不是他自己的失败，不是魔方反抗了他的触碰，在一片蓝光中融化了他的肌肤和血肉。 _

_他不知道他是否尖叫了，是否他的肺设法传达了他痛苦的声音或他只是在痛苦中保持无法呼吸的模样；他的嘴巴张开，无声地尖叫。唯一他所记得的是突然地寒冷侵入了他的身体直到他的肺被冻住，血液凝固在他的皮肤下如同成千上万的冰针。然后，连他的思想都跟着冰冻了。_

_当他的意识回归，他再也感受不到疼痛。然而，他的右手在脉动，如同在那皮肤下有第二颗心脏。在转头看向它的瞬间，他惊恐了。在他的手掌上有一层亮蓝色的膜，和魔方的颜色一样。从他的手腕一直覆盖至他的指尖。_

_他颤抖地碰触它。柔顺且冰冷，但并不会让人感到不舒服。移动他的手，他发现这就像是第二层皮肤，柔韧且完美地附着在他的手掌上。_

_当他将手攥成拳时，他感觉到了力量：最纯粹能量的火花，流淌在他的整条手臂和身体中。他失去了魔方，他战败了，但是似乎他得到了某种更为宝贵的东西。_

_现在，他真的成为神了。_

_他凝视着自己的手，忍不住微笑。_

_接着，他看了看周围，想要知道他在哪。在他身边只有冰冷的岩石。不知从何处传来的微光照亮这片地域，制造出幽灵般的氛围。这里没有生命。在他之上，无星无月的天空是一片望无边际的黑暗，像是一个随时准备落在他脑袋上的威胁。他只需要一眼就明白他已经不在地球上了。_

_他站起身，双腿颤抖个不停。他的身体不听使唤，当他决定探索这个未知地域的时候，每一步都像是要花费他无尽的力气。他设法走了几英尺，接着他跪倒在地，疲累和虚弱让他无法再次站起。_

_他试了很多次，但是他的双腿不服从他的命令，他只能不再动作，诅咒命运给了他无法想象的力量，却留他一人在这满是石头和黑暗的地方去死。_

_然后，怒火被恐惧替代。一种他以为自从因为厄斯金的配方而失去人性之后他再也不会感觉到的情感。_

_ 接着， T hanos 到了。 _

 

 

 

 

他在呼吸。

 

缓慢地，疲倦地呼吸，一次接着一次。他的肺像是被一种超人的力量挤压着，他们无法正常工作，吸取他极为需要的空气。

 

疼痛随之而来，深沉且难以承受；在每一条手足，身体里每一处神经灼烧着。他不记得他有身体，甚至不记得他是谁，所有存在的只是疼痛和黑暗。

 

他开始思考。令人迷惑的思绪，破碎的回忆，他挣扎着想保持清醒，希望能重组他的身份。

 

他再次呼吸，在他的脑海里寻找一丝理智，寻找某样能让他理解的东西。但是他的心灵是一个蓝色、绿色和黑色混合的漩涡，而在那片色彩斑斓中只有一个名字，听起来就像一道罪责。

 

 

 

 

_ T hanos 。 _

_ T hanos 正在从身体内部杀死他。他自身的本质被打破，粉碎成百万个碎片，而泰坦人就等着把它们放到一起，重组成一个新的、更强大的战士。 _

_力量作为抵押就在他手中，而为了离开这死寂之地，他已经准备好付出一切了。_

 

 

 

 

和 T hanos 的回忆加深了他的疼痛，伴随的还有 T hanos 总是对每个生物散发的恐惧感。世界的毁灭者，死神的情人，疯狂的泰坦人只是他被人所知晓且害怕的名字中的几个而已。 T hanos 是所有黑暗和恐惧的源头。他是折磨和痛苦的化身。他是一个仅仅一眼就能杀人于无形的敌人。

 

即使现在，他也能如此深刻地记住他，高大、可怕，而同时他也在脑海中不断搜寻自己的姓名。

 

 

 

 

_“只有少数几个能活着到达我的国度。你叫什么名字，凡人？”_

_他声音在挖掘他的灵魂，他的心灵已经被魔方打碎，却又被寥寥数语而肢解。_

_ “S chmidt 。” _

_ T hanos 的双眼如同两个散发着黑暗的伤口。他发现自己没法呼吸，而泰坦人上下打量着他，接着凝视着他的右手臂，和他攥成拳的手。 _

_ “你有某种我渴望的东西， S chmidt 。” _

 

 

 

 

J ohann S chmidt 。

 

元首最信任的人。超人的武士，未来的神，总有一天所有人类将跪在他脚下。

 

他喘息着，喉咙太干无法吞咽，而他的生命在回忆一个个跃出时重组。

 

他再一次和厄斯金博士在一块，他的配方在灼烧他的血管，把他变成比所有普通人类都要强大的存在。接着，他再一次对战 R ogers 队长，嘲笑他愚蠢的理想主义。他再一次被魔方吞噬，最后无尽的深渊一口吞下，落入虚空。他再一次在 T hanos 的脚下颤抖，发誓遵从他的所有命令只是为了回到地球。他再一次设法捕捉了 S tark ，愉快满意地发现他被打碎得那么彻底以至于这个天才再也不讲话。

 

他再一次和来自阿斯加德的 L oki 战斗，而他的神经开始在痛楚中燃烧。

 

 

 

 

_阿斯加德的魔法比火焰更糟糕，比厄斯金的配方更可怕——他被能量吞噬，就和魔方那次一样，不，不行，他决不允许，他不要再承受那永无宁日的痛苦。_

_那是一种能在一瞬间抹去他存在的力量，他与一个真正的神相去甚远的实际证明。而他的凝视，他疯狂的绿色双眸，更是可怕至极。那是一双属于某个能仅仅因为渴望而摧毁整个星球的人，不会停止，也毫无仁慈。那是一双属于曾经历过和他同样折磨但却比他更清醒的人。_

 

 

 

 

突然，他感觉到冷。

 

他感觉到被冻住了。

 

他再也不能呼吸，血液凝固在他的血管之中。他死之前最后一次，太过漫长的感官体验。

 

 

 

 

_绿色在褪去，被一双和血一样红的双眼替代。数以百万计的的冬天集结成的寒冷击中了他的骨头，把他困在冰冻的监牢中，而他的心灵会永远被纯粹的痛苦和完全的黑暗狩猎。然后，那寒冷杀死了他。_

 

 

 

 

他睁开双眼，在他甚至意识到他拥有一双之前。他在喘气，他的心脏在肋骨里剧烈跳动，他的胸膛里满是恐惧。

 

他公然挑战了一个神。

 

他摇摇头，像是他试图从那些回忆中逃窜出来。

 

但是他已经可以再次感觉到他在对战一个阿斯嘉德人的时候，自己的弱小和无助，意识到他有多低估一个神的力量和他要对此付出多惨重的代价摧毁了他的傲慢。

 

 

 

 

_ 他的敌人是一个神，是无往不胜的，是动心怵目的，而他胆敢挑衅他，现在阿斯嘉德人绿色的力量侵蚀了他的血肉，他没法呼吸，他只能感觉到纯粹的恐惧，因为很快他就会死去，他会成为灰烬和绿色的余烟和挥散不去的尖叫 …… _

 

 

 

 

他强迫自己更缓慢地呼吸。他必须要重得控制权，还有自他在魔方那里遇到的意外和 T hanos 的会面后缺失的自信。

 

他不知道怎么回事，但他还活着。

 

他的双眼环视周围，但是不能聚焦在任何一物上。而他的身体很沉且反应迟钝。他低下头，挣扎着想逃开头部晕眩。他浑身赤裸，在一张看上去像是手术台的桌子上。只有一张白布遮盖住他的腰部以下。在他的胸膛上有几个电极接口，似乎他在输液。

 

他试图召唤他的力量，但是回应他的只是虚无，他移开眼寻找他手掌上的亮蓝色物质。

 

他突然畏缩了一下，因为他眼前的景象：魔方的碎片再也不在那了，他失去了整条手臂。他颤抖的手指触碰了一下他的残肢，恐慌地意识到他再也不是完整的了。他不能相信他在一场已然记不清的战斗中失去了他的手臂，他的骄傲，他的力量，但是他的手指确认了他的恐惧。

 

然后，他开始尖叫。

 

TBC


	20. 第十九章：醒来

**第十九章：醒来**

 

只是一个单词。一个音节。两个字母。就改变了所有。

 

他不仅躲去了他绝对无法忍受的侮辱，而且在他心中，某些东西开始重新运行：这就像是他的思想被冰冻在愧疚、自我厌恶和恐惧制成的监牢，而他的‘不’打破了他的痛苦让他重新思考。

 

他仍然因为他的软弱和愚蠢的傲慢憎恨自己；孩子们的脸依旧和往常一样缠着他，他知道憎恨和蔑视都是他应得的。但是，由于他的抗拒，他了解到他依旧在乎他自己，他的生命，他的尊严。他不会允许Loki任他喜欢地使用他，他也不会任由自己受下无法痊愈的创伤。看起来在内心某处，他依旧还有一丝自尊，而且现在，他准备为了保护它而战斗。

 

这是件很美妙的发现，带给他多到无法想象的安慰。

 

自Schmidt之后的第一次，他觉得他活着。

 

他看着身处的卧室，感觉就像第一次见到一样。他的肩膀不再低垂，他可以正常呼吸，不用再因为自己存在的不公平而产生无法忍受的疼痛。折磨的标记开始渐渐消失：现在，他可以站立，走动，触碰自己的身体，而不需要因为疼痛喘息，他的动作也比之前流畅许多。

 

在吃了一顿丰盛的早餐后，他得了些力气，感觉要比Loki第一次带他回来那次强壮了一点。

 

即使他的脑袋还是昏昏沉沉的，因为太多涌出的情感而找不到平衡，他也还是有股冲动，去扮演，去行动，去使用凝滞太久的肌肉。

 

他走向走廊，怀疑地环视周围，整个身体都紧绷着。

 

神在邪笑地说完最后一句话后消失了，留下惊讶和无法反应的他。他依旧不真的明白Loki的反应或意图。他无法相信那些事真的发生了，因为他以为Loki会做很多事——侮辱，折磨，缓慢疼痛的死亡，一件惊人到他永远想不到的用刑方式——但是他从来不曾想象过他会被逼到跪在神的脚下，去平息某种和Loki的自大不同的东西。

 

在所有他们过去的战斗后，他以为他们之间存在某种相互的尊重：感谢Jarvis，他能送给所有复仇者们一张刻录了‘混乱之神vs.浩克’的特典DVD，很快变成‘混乱之神vs. Stark大厦的地板’，而如果有必要的话，Tony自己已经准备好射杀Loki，但是他永远不会捕获他交给神盾的研究部门，一群把神当做待宰的猪一样想要在他身上做实验的一群人。虽说Loki一直是所有人心中头等的心腹大患，无数次地尝试伤害，残废，屠宰他们；他搞乱了Clint的脑袋，也试图对Tony同样那么做，但是他从来不曾在阴影中攻击他们，在他们发觉之前突然袭击他们使他们致命，他也从来没有挟持人质。

 

他们是敌人，那没有错，但是Loki和Schmidt不一样，他不是一个人渣。Tony总是想在他对他们的敌意中，有一种莫名的荣誉感—— _而那些充斥着英雄和坏人的时光，似乎已经过了很多个世纪。_

他认为有些界限Loki绝不会忽视，神有一套自己的道德标准。但是他不知道阿斯加德人的伦理对强奸怎么看。

 

他露出痛苦的表情。

 

要是他有先见之明的话，他就会请教Thor有关他们的习俗了，现在他也不会因为想到Loki要回归而吓到要崩溃。

 

_T hor ，你们的人民会用奴隶吗？你们会怎样对待战俘？对你们阿斯嘉德人来说，把他们锁在卧室里，通过干他们释放压力是正常的吗？或者这只是个你神经病弟弟才有的习惯？_

 

他摇了摇头，抹去他自己讽刺的声音，但是他的思想继续循环往复发生的事：神嘲讽的言词，他疯狂的微笑，缓慢拉开他皮裤拉链的手，他抓着他头的手，残酷且无法移动，他拖拽他头发的方式，也许是因为怒火，也许是因为渴望，又也许是因为神只是想要伤害他。

 

现在事实上Loki已经抓住了他却没有杀死他的行为假定了一个新的，黑暗的意义。那个吻，没有刑讯的囚犯经历，还有甚至让他被锁着睡在他床边的地板上，都可能是神所有变态兴趣的线索。

 

在另一个情势下，他会感到骄傲，意识到甚至一个神都不能抗拒他的魅力。知道一个神想要他，比起那些他做过的模特，男演员和女演员，科学家和玩伴们，更加令他满足。但真相是，仅仅是想到他要被强奸就叫他恐惧得颤颤发抖，从内部冰冻了他，如同洗了个冰水浴。

 

Tony Stark：天才，百万富翁，花花公子，慈善家。现在是一个有着巨大家庭问题的反社会外星神的性奴隶。但他再也不是一个慈善家了——也许他从来都不曾是——他的手上满是鲜血。一个真正的天才不会犯这种错。他不过是一个没有任何功绩的百万富翁。

 

他只是一个花花公子，一个有名到连他的敌人都想把他用作他一个人的荡妇。

 

又或者不是。也许Loki只是想干他，揭露他的软弱，摧毁他的防御。也许他只是想要看看在那样的境况下他会做出什么样的反应。而他最后那句话留给他甚至更多的对于Loki到底所求何物的怀疑和苦恼。

 

他继续漫无目的地走着，如同这样他就可以从自己的思绪中逃脱出来。

 

仅仅是想到他是怎样跪在地上，而神解开他的裤子，就让他恶心欲呕。

 

之前，他也有过被人上的滋味。有几次，当他想要和靓模不同的东西，他会选择男人而非女人。他享受让那些男人在身下扭动祈求呻吟，而他则用他的嘴巴满足他们。他没爱过其中任何一个，他从没真正了解过他们，他也不记得他们的脸或姓名。但是这都建立在双方的同意下。

 

而在Loki面前，跪下的姿态让他恐惧。

 

没错，他有过神为另一主角的春梦，但他梦过所有有趣或好看到足以吸引他目光的人。Loki两者兼备。他甚至想象过操他是怎样的感觉——因为Loki可以是下列的所有：丧心病狂，反社会，施虐者，强奸犯的效仿者，但是他确定不会是丑陋或无聊的。他想过和他做爱，特别是在和Pepper分手后那几天，当他发现没有其他女人吸引他，而他花了几个星期只和男人上床，这样他就不用再做爱时想到她。

 

不是说他就想活在这样特别的幻想里，因为，就算Loki没有杀掉他——而这是一个非常不可能的猜想——Fury也会把他关进某种黑暗的牢房里，然后把钥匙丢掉。但是他已经意识到在所有那些疯狂和无数的父子关系问题背后，Loki是个很迷人的存在。而也许他自己反社会的那一面也添上一丝禁断的战栗，让跟神上床的想法更加令他兴奋。

 

但甚至是他的幻想，也必须是建立在双方同意之下的。

 

他的思想开始令他窒息，所以他走向厨房，跟随他的冲动去迈步。然而，当他意识到他在哪时，他打开了第一个抽屉，取出第一天在房子里探索时拿到的同一把刀，似乎是一件特别自然的事。而这一次，在他关上抽屉时，没有把刀放回去。

 

这对一个神来说显然不管用，但不管怎样这是一件武器。他再也不是完全无依无靠的了。

 

如果Loki回来继续虐待他，他将会与之战斗。

 

伴随着一种温暖的感觉他意识到：即使他不值得保护或救赎，即使他不值得活下去，他还是有一部分不愿意接受如此侮辱。

 

他握紧那把刀，手持武器的感觉很好，而碰触他想要反抗的实际证明，感觉更好。

 

而有那么一会儿，他唇上浮现出一丝转瞬即逝的微笑。

 

TBC


	21. 第二十章：绿色的阴影

**第二十章：绿色的阴影**

 

整整四天。整整四天都在寻找 T ony ，而他们唯一能感觉到的，是希望和绝望交织缠绕在他们心头。希望能找到活着的，脑袋和身体没分家的他。绝望于他们会到得太晚，只能找到一个没有生息的尸体或一个破碎的男人。而现在，他们只觉得精疲力竭。

 

在他们之中，有两个训练良好的刺客，一个永生的神，一个有着超人能力的完美大兵。但是甚至像他们这样的人也开始因为持续的紧张、一系列的假情报和没有任何用处的搜寻而痛苦。不确定是最糟糕的；不知道 T ony 现在怎么样了，简直就是噩梦，甚至比吊唁尸体还糟糕。

 

而现在，疲累已经浸透骨髓。

 

他们真正的崩溃发生在发现 S chmidt 的巢穴之后。在那里，他们发现一个空的，留有血渍的监狱，如同一场永不停止的酷刑折磨着他们的精神，滋养他们的罪恶感。如果他们能再快点，如果他们能设法更早抓住一个九头蛇特工，如果他们能花费更少时间逼他说话 …… 太多不可能成真的‘如果’，因为没有人能改变过去。

 

真相是他们晚到了一两个小时，然后 T ony 现在又是无处可寻，被 T hor 有病的兄弟囚禁着，他可能在被折磨，在 L oki 面前低下了头，又或者已经死了——而 B ruce 甚至不能联想这种可能，因为仅仅是想到 T ony 死了就足以刺痛他的心，在他的心里抹上一片吞噬一切的绿。

 

他闭上双眼了一会儿，屏住呼吸，思考他最喜欢的化学方程式之一，防范浩克的阴影接近他。他知道如何控制自己，他花费了数年时间训练自己把危险的另一个自我困在摇篮之中。但是他不能完全抹去在他胸口重击的熊熊怒火，同时还有无法描述的恐惧。如果 T ony 死了，甚至他也不能阻止浩克。也许 B anner 会永远消失，留在这世上的将只会是绿色的怪物，毁灭一个又一个城镇，因为失去他最好的朋友将会在他身上划下一道深可见骨的伤口，他无力承受。

 

他只认识了 T ony 不过一年多的时间，但是除了 B etty 以外，他和 T ony 的友情是他珍贵的宝物，而百万富翁他自己亦是他生命中最独一无二的人。

 

在遇见他之前， B ruce 很确定一声流离失所隐居避世是他的宿命。 T ony 展示给他有一个家能回，有一群好友相伴是怎样的感觉。去拥有一个他属于的地方是怎样的感觉。 T ony 是唯一一个从一开始就留在他身边的人，而甚至 N atasha 都会因为 B ruce 的存在而紧张小心。

 

当然，现在 N atasha ， S teve ， C lint 和 T hor 都是他的朋友，某种他已经很久不曾拥有的宝物。他们的友情渐渐滋生，接着在他们习惯了他的存在且学会放松后感情一天天加深，他们开始信任他的自控力。

 

但是 T ony 是他第一个朋友。他一直是他坚实的后盾，自他们第一次见面以来，他从不小心翼翼地对待他——实际上， T ony 每一天都试图惊醒浩克，在他无聊的时候。在这个傲慢的百万富翁看似自私的面具之后， T ony 是他遇见过的最无私善良的人。当然，他自己方式的善良。

 

T ony 一直拒绝表现得像是 B ruce 是个行走的威胁，他确定百万富翁的行为是他和其他复仇者们亲近的媒介。感谢 T ony ，他从一个致命的威胁变成他们的朋友。

 

而现在， T ony 不在这里了。

 

他深吸一口气，试图尽可能消匿自己的存在感。他把氧气困在肺里，数到十才缓慢吐出来。

 

在四天焦躁不安不顾一切地寻找 T ony 后，他们用尽了 L oki 留下每一丝线索，每一条路线，每一个记号。他们搜索了每一处在近一年以来战斗后留在神盾数据库的 L oki 可能藏匿的地方。而现在，在几分钟前最后一次报告之后， F ury 正式下令停止寻找 T ony ，把目光放置在 D oom 身上，因为看起来那个疯狂的拉维利亚反派正在准备一场攻击。

 

S teve 激烈地反对 F ury ，而那个神盾的指挥官只是说了些严厉的语句，对他的抗议不予理会。

 

B ruce 什么也没说。

 

他只是握紧双拳，控制呼吸，他注意到 C lint 的脸，和他的弓弦一样紧绷， T hor 握着妙尔尼尔的手，紧得指关节都在泛白，他的肩低垂如同快被某种无法忍受的重量击垮；而 N atasha 的表情，和以往一样无法阅读，但是看起来比往常更加冷酷。

 

在找到 S chmidt 以来的第一次，他们聚在一块，在航空母舰里，什么也做不了，什么也不想说。 T ony 的缺席是一场压抑他们所有人的痛苦寂静。

 

T hor 如同一个黑暗的安静的幽灵。他站在那里，在房间的边缘，紧握着妙尔尼尔，双眼失神，游荡在谁知道哪一段记忆里。 B ruce 太习惯于做一个他们这个小团体中的旁观者，孤单地坐在一个离众人较远的凳子上，他突然意识到神这些天有多疏远。

 

C lint 第七次擦拭他的弓箭；他的嘴唇紧抿成一道苦涩的弧度，双眼拒绝对上任何人的视线。

 

N atasha 完全一动不动。她的双臂交叉在胸前，如果她的胸膛没有随着呼吸的韵律微微起伏的话，看起来就是一尊美丽的雕像。在扫了所有人一眼后， S teve 凝视着她，就像他在寻找某些话来打破沉默。

 

“你觉得 L oki 杀了他吗？”他最终问她，问出他们所有人闭口不言的恐惧。

 

N atasha 即使在听到 S teve 的问话，表情也没变。

 

“不，”她在一瞬间的沉默后回答。“如果 L oki 已经杀了他，他会让我们知道。 S tark 肯定还活着。”

 

T hor 点头。他似乎想说话，但在他说出来之前，其中一面墙上的大屏幕突然开启了，显示出 F ury 严肃的脸。

 

“ S chmidt 醒了。 R omanoff ，我要你来二楼的拘留室，” F ury 下令，不等 N atasha 回答，屏幕就灭了。

 

B ruce 的视线移向她，其他人也一样。黑寡妇什么也没说，但是她脸上冷酷的微笑要比任何言语都要意味深长。

 

很快他们就会得到他们想要的回答。

 

TBC


	22. 第二十一章：在他心灵深处

**第二十一章：在他心灵深处**

 

 

 

在凡人拒绝他之后，他前往中庭附近的世界树，在树根上他感知到一个弱小的存在。一个奇塔瑞人，在虚空中失去方向，而它为这个错误付出了巨大的代价：不费吹灰之力， L oki 就抓住了他，把他撕成碎片，将自己因为被当成猎物而滋生的怒火全发泄在它身上。这是个令人满足的表演，混合着让他觉得强大的憎恶，恐惧和疼痛。

 

等他厌倦了他将死的受害者，他就用火焰烧毁了他，安静地立誓他也要这命运发生在 T he O ther 身上。接着，他回到他家，隐匿咒语还在生效，他还是隐形的，他很好奇在让凡人再次说话的小小的反抗之后，他在做些什么。他站在那里，双臂交叉在胸前，嘴唇上飘着淡淡的微笑，他看着 S tark 拉开抽屉，拿出几天前同样一把小刀。

 

他花了几分钟探究地看着他，等待另一次满是疯狂和绝望的破碎大笑，但是当 S tark 握紧了刀如同他已经准备好攻击而非自残时， L oki 抹去了身上的隐形咒语。

 

“ 你不觉得用这样一柄小刀对付我有点太可笑了么？”他从 S tark 的背后说。

 

凡人吓了一跳，立刻转过身对上他的视线。

 

“我想造装甲来着，却找不到一把螺丝刀。”

 

这不过是他以往傲慢语调的苍白模仿，也完全没有他令人火大的自负，但比起过去几天以来人类表现出的寂静无声漠不关心来说，这已经可以被列为一次振奋人心的开始了。 L oki 轻易地忽视了隐藏在和嘶哑的低喃没多大区别的声音之下的脆弱。

 

“你真的认为有了装甲你就有机会打败我了吗？”他问，向他迈出一步。

 

S tark 耸肩，但是继续用小刀对着他。

 

“ 你给我工具和我需要的材料，我们可以验证下谁对谁错。”

 

L oki 对他微笑。

 

“为什么我要在已经知道结果如何的情况下还要浪费时间给无意义的战斗上呢？”

 

他打了个响指， S tark 发现自己抓住的武器不翼而飞，手中空空如也，而那小刀出现在了 L oki 的手上。神把它放回抽屉里，尽管他把背暴露给 S tark ，他也没收到任何回答或攻击。然而，等他转过身面对他时，他很欣赏凡人脸上交杂的愤怒和焦躁。比起过去几天 S tark 展示出来的毫无感情，似乎放弃一切一心求死的模样，这的确颇有好转。

 

再一次，他感觉到深深的好奇心，他想知道他身上到底发生了什么让他如此破碎。他可以折磨他来提取信息，他可以如同从他骨头上撕裂他的血肉一样轻易地将回答从他心灵中撕扯出来。但是在 S tark 回到原先的他自己之前折磨他可能会导致他又变回前几天让他心烦意乱的无聊凡人，而 L oki 不想要这样的结果。他回到卧室，寻找他其中一本书。

 

他惊讶地听见身后 S tark 的脚步声。看起来他的俘虏正在保持他们之间的距离，小心翼翼地跟着他，不准备留在厨房，也不准备再次拿出小刀，这也许是 L oki 认识他以来见到他第一次做出理智的决定。

 

甚至在他开始浏览书本的最后几页时，凡人猜疑的眼神也没有离开他。一旦他找到他想要的咒语，他花了几分钟研究上面的如恩符文，接着合上书，转移注意力到 S tark 身上。

 

“拜托你可不可以不要像个等待着被夺去贞洁的献祭处女一样盯着我好吗？”他说。“这种眼神一点也不适合你，而且我发现你居然以为我找不到一个自愿和我发生性 | 关系的人让我觉得非常不快。”

 

Stark 蹙眉。

 

“考虑到不久之前你还要我跪在你脚下，我可不敢苟同你这句话。倒不是为了满足你自大狂的一面，我发现你的抗议还蛮伪君子的，”凡人如是说，声音处于指责和讽刺之间。

 

L oki 翻了个白眼，叹气。

 

“ S tark ，帮帮忙，用用你的脑子。尽管我厌恶去承认这一点，但你和你的同伴相反，你不是一个完全没有脑子的人，所以拜托，无论如何不要变蠢好吗。”他看着他像是他受够了一个脑子转得特别慢的孩子。“如果我真的想要夺去你的贞洁，你以为你还留得住吗？”

 

“所以那只是个唬人的手段？” S tark 的声音不再只有不确定而是满满的怒火。“因为，我必须要说，在我看来把我摁在地上，而你在解裤子这点，不是展示你满不在乎的最好方式。”

 

“哦，你说那个？我只是想看看你堕落得有多深。” L oki 走近他，笑得露出了牙齿，直到他几乎能感觉到凡人过快的呼吸喷洒在他自己的脸上。“你瞧， S tark ，我不喜欢我的目标被人先一步打碎。”

 

凡人紧张了，他可以感觉到他每一处肌肉拉紧，就好像它们会在下一秒崩断。但是 S tark 没有畏缩，也没有低下他的双眸。

 

“我该觉得受宠若惊吗？”

 

他言辞中显而易见的讽刺很熟悉。 L oki 发现这几乎让他心生愉悦而且，如果这个复仇者的身体里没有诉说着恐惧的紧张感的话，他会以为他们在重现过去的一场战斗。

 

“ 是的，你该。没有很多凡人值得我的注意。”他在 S tark 能回答之前后退一步。“现在你重得了说话的能力，你可以告诉我捕获你的人是怎样把你弄得如此可怜破碎的了。”

 

S tark 脸色煞白，比之前更加紧张，但是他的视线依旧展示出一种无法忽视的反抗，让他联想起以前战斗时的他。

 

“抱歉，不打算告诉你这个，你还是接受现实，继续你病态的好奇心吧。”

 

L oki 大笑。

 

“是什么让你觉得你有所选择？”

 

突然的一个动作，他抓住了他的下巴，在不伤害他的情况下阻止 S tark 的头瞎动弹。接着，他的魔法回应了他的召唤，飞进凡人的身体，跟随着 L oki 几分钟前刚读完的咒语， S tark 的思想在他面前展开。

 

TBC

 

最喜欢看两人唇枪舌战


	23. 第二十二章：潜入

**第二十二章：潜下去**

 

 

 

他还在战场上。他还在和他低估的恐怖分子战斗。他还是钢铁侠。

 

“ J arvis ，你准备好干掉坏蛋了吗？”

 

在他的头盔里，它可以见到所有恐怖分子被打上红色目标的记号，而孩子们则是非威胁的平民蓝色记号。

 

“当然， S ir 。”

 

“很好。那么为什么我们不给纳粹爷爷看看这个世纪的新新科技呢？”

 

他微笑地感觉装甲在装载必胜一击。

 

S chmidt 也在微笑，但是 T ony 一点也不担心：反派们都那样，直到最后都一直骄傲自满，甚至在他们快要被击败的时候。

 

“我劝你别这么做，”纳粹说。

 

就像这无聊的威胁能阻止他一样。他是钢铁侠。他是 T ony S tark ，一个高于所有人的天才，甚至 F ury 和神盾都要记录的危险敌人也不及他万分之一。他无人能敌，他会一如既往，再次凯旋而归。

 

“抱歉，但我才不会听从我敌人的建议，”他回答，耸了耸肩。

 

然后，他发射了冲击波。

**然后，钢铁侠死了。**

 

他已经知道会发生什么：恐怖分子会像苍蝇一样一个个落倒在地，就和柯米拉那次一样，孩子们会被解救，不会受伤，而他们的家人会为此感谢他；天，甚至 F ury 都会羡慕嫉妒恨地感谢他的所作所为，承认他作为一个超级英雄完成了一件壮举。接着，他会被一些乐意和他共度良宵的漂亮记者访问，然后在他达到的数万次胜利中再添上浓墨重彩的一笔，自从他成为钢铁侠之后。自从他创造了他生命中唯一能为之自豪的一面之后。

* 柯米拉： Yinsen 的故乡

** 钢铁侠是 T ony S tark 有心的证明，证明他不只是一个傲慢的，只懂得享受激怒身边的人和睡遍他见过的模特的百万富翁。钢铁侠证明了 T ony S tark 可以在很多年以死亡商人之名闻名全球之后真的做出一些好事。 **

 

他发射了冲击波，脑海中已经专注在家里等着他的一杯上好的苏格兰酒。但是本该落倒的不是恐怖分子。至少，不全是。那些，在那片蓝光中坠落的，是孩子们。

 

**为什么？**

 

他看着那一具具小小的尸体，他的心灵出现裂痕。

**为什么是他们？**

 

他的思想凝固了，像是他不能战胜眼前人质被击倒而敌人还站立着的景象，因为这是一张他无法相信的画面。

 

**这不可能，事情本不该如此发生，现在本该是他成为英雄的时刻。**

 

“我警告过你。”

 

在他身前的某处， S chmidt 在说话。 T ony 听到他的话，但不能真的明白他们。他甚至没在听 J arvis 说话，熟悉的声音充盈他的头盔。现在他的头盔开始令他窒息，他不能呼吸，不能思考，孩子们的声音在他脑袋中尖叫，他们在死去，而他无法阻止。

 

他在他的装甲里颤抖，与撕裂他的装甲去呕吐去闭上眼去消失的冲动战斗。接着，他的视线对上了一张满是泪水的脸，在所有死去的孩子们中—— **尸体太小了，为什么？为什么会这样？**

 

是一个小女孩，一个睁大双眼的小女孩，白净的小脸被血污弄脏，但是她还活着。而在她的眼神中，有恐惧。她在害怕。害怕他。

 

“看起来你的武器没你认为的那么完美，” S chmidt 如是说，离他恐惧的现实如此之远， T ony 几乎听不到他在说什么。

 

有另外一道蓝光击中了他的胸膛，他甚至没试着动一下，有一瞬间他面甲上所有的信息都消失了。

 

“ S ir ….. 探 …… 高峰 …… 能量。”

 

J arvis 的声音断断续续扭曲失真，但是他没有回答。他还是不真的明白发生了什么，因为他的现实在孩子们被击倒，听到他们的尖叫和啜泣，还有纳粹大笑的瞬间，就停止了。

 

** 别再来了，不要是另一次不得不背负的失误，不要再在他手上沾满鲜血，不要在 Y insen 允许他第二次机会，告诉他，他可以拥有比酒精、豪车、傲慢和连名字都不知道的模特更有意义的生命之后。 **

 

他试图动弹，试图不要去想孩子们惊恐的脸，因为还有一个女孩活着，他得救她。

 

**至少还有她。**

 

但是他的装甲重得就好像不再属于他了一样。他残余的理智意识到上一次攻击关闭了装甲的运转程序。也许 S chmidt 拥有一件可以制造强力电磁场的装置，也许比普通武器更高级的存在，因为它可以影响到 J arvis 。但是他也有一些相应的对策，他在创造出钢铁侠的同时创造了它们。他只是必须要重得理智，像他以前一样思考，做点什么，而不是一动不动的站在那里。

 

**身形太小的尸体在他面前。而他是那个刽子手，他杀了他们，即使他假装自己是个英雄，他也依旧是死亡商人。**

 

再一次，一道蓝光袭来。接着，他倒在地上，头盔里的光和 J arvis 的声音一起消失了。

 

“钢铁侠 …… 救 …… 我。”

 

是那个小女孩。他设法移开了面甲，看着她苍白的脸。她在呼唤他。即使她害怕他，即使她看见他击中了其他孩子们。

 

而 S chmidt 离她越来越近，手中拿着一把枪。

 

就在那时， T ony 把脑海中所有的惊吓都摇走，他试图站起来，再次战斗；太晚了，因为他的装甲已经报废了。

 

“别那么做，你个混蛋！”

 

S chmidt 把枪对准女孩的头，对他微笑。

 

“遗憾地发现我们两的傲慢都寄托在了不该寄托的对象上。不是吗， S tark 先生？有时候，一次沉重的教训才能让人学习。”

 

然后，他按下扳机。

 

TBC

 


	24. 第二十三章：回答

**第二十三章：回答**

 

 

 

Schmidt 微笑， 露出牙齿的模样比起欢迎来更像是苦恼。

 

“我知道他们会派你来，队长。”

 

他曾经是一个人类，而现在则不过是过去的遗物。而这并不是因为他的脸是一个红色的骷髅，像是某种东西依旧在他皮肤下燃烧；甚至不是因为他右臂的残缺。是 Schmidt 的眼神授予他失败者的称号，他甚至不没有愈合或获得救赎的希望。

 

Steve忍不住安静地看着他的宿敌，心里沉甸甸的，因为看见一个曾经那么强大危险的敌人现在变得几乎破碎不堪是一件很不可思议的事，他心里很不舒服。他没有微笑，他在思考到底是什么样的新威胁能歼灭一个有着Schmidt才干的人。

 

“那么你应该也知道为什么我在这。”Steve说，试图隐藏起他的局促，必须表现得像是一个他不得不成为的自信领袖。

 

他坚持代替 Natasha 来自己审讯 Schimidt ，甚至连她也支持他的决定，说 纳//////////粹如果面对的是曾经打败过他的男人将会更容易被解读。然而，现在，即使Steve知道他的朋友们就站在房间外面，隔着单面镜看着，他还是忍不住烦心，就像他回到了过往，在他还没被厄斯金的配方注射之前，在他再一次收到军队的拒绝信的时候。

 

Schmidt在他的椅子里动了动，但是他的双眼依旧注视在他身上，甚至当把他唯一那支手臂和桌子拷在一起的强化束缚手铐在寂静中发出冷冽的咔哒声，他的视线也未曾移开。

 

“你想要答案？”

 

Steve点头。

 

“你准备开口了吗？"

 

Schmidt冷笑，但是他被逗乐的双眼无法掩藏真相：他体内的某物已经碎了，他无法完全愈合。他曾经把自己重建得比之前的自己更疯狂更残酷，但是现在他除了过去的影子外什么也不是。

 

“你真的认为这会很容易，队长？”Schmidt移开视线，专注在隐藏着单面镜的墙上。“为什么你不邀请你的同伴一起？”

 

Steve感觉到他的不安加剧了，因为他的宿敌太过冷静，太过运筹帷幄，尽管他才是那个囚犯。策略和战场是他的强项，他果决忠诚，追随他的信仰到底；但是在这里，和跟上一次他们战斗完全不一样的宿敌在同一个审讯室里，Steve想念Natasha的镇静沉着和冰冷的理智。

 

“即使的确有人在这附近，又有什么不同？”他问，没有承认其他复仇者们就在那面单面镜之后。

 

“我会说的，队长，而且我真的有很多事情想说。”Schmidt的红脸上露出讽刺的微笑。“但是我不喜欢被其他人通过镜子观看，我也要看着他们。”

 

在Steve能回答之前，门打开了。他们都走了进来：第一个是Natasha ，双臂交叉在胸前，脸上面无表情；在她之后， Clint ，没带他的弓箭，但肌肉紧绷如同随时准备战斗；接着是 Thor ，右手拿着妙尔尼尔，眼中依旧带着自他返回地球之后疲倦的神色。最后一个是 Bruce ，脸色苍白但是还好并没有一丝绿色浮在表面，因为，自从 Tony消失以后，控制另一个自我对于他来说成了更加困难的事。

 

Fury不在那但是他可能在控制室里从监视器里观看，和特工Hill一起 。

 

房间里现在挤满了一群有手段且有意愿屠杀他的危险之人，但是 Schimidt 看上去非常轻松。

 

“ **真可怕。** 所有复仇者都在这里。为了审讯我。”他研究他们每一个人，没有一丝恐惧地对上他们的视线。接着，他笑了，如同一个嘲笑的头骨。“显然，Stark先生遗憾地缺席了。”

 

在他身后，Steve感觉到Bruce的呼吸变得更加深沉，他在强迫自己规律地呼吸，跟他冥想和试图控制浩克时相似。他了解Bruce越多，越不禁佩服他的控制力和他的决心；他不知道一个拥有着巨大、暴怒的野兽在体内的男人，是怎么能在如此挑衅下还能保证令人钦佩的镇静的，特别是在他已经忍不住因为Schmidt的话握紧双拳的时候。

 

“你对他做了什么？”他问红骷髅，用一种他希望听上去是冷酷镇定的。“我们知道你把他关了起来。”

 

Schmidt并没有真的看向他，他只是继续盯着他们所有人，享受他们所有人的反应。

 

“他已经对自己做了一堆事了，”他回答，再次微笑。“而我几乎什么都没对他做，真诚地说。”

 

Steve身体紧绷，滚烫的怒火在他胸膛中燃烧，每一秒都变得更难控制。那个房间里，满是后悔和痛楚的空气，让人难以忍受；这就像是他们在Tony身上的失败在缓慢地摧毁他们，而他们所有人中Steve尤其感到他的肩膀因为无形的重压而下垂——因为他是他们的领袖，这是他的错，他才是那个该为此负责的人，他才是那个该被责备的。

 

这一次，Schmidt直直面向他。

 

“哦，别担心，队长。我上一次见到他时，他还活着呢。”

 

Steve找不到词报复回去。这是他最思念Tony的时候，就像他思念他的手臂或躯干或他身体的其他部分，因为现在没有人会糅合着讽刺和威胁来回答敌人了，他总是能回击对方。

 

“你想从他那得到什么？”

 

“Stark拥有一个无人能及的大脑，如果他能服从我的话，他就会对我非常有用。”Schmidt闭上眼了一会，就像他在享受某些愉快的回忆。“而且，同时，他是个很好的消遣。”他睁开眼对他微笑。“我怎么会不享受缓慢地粉碎我其中一个敌人呢，更妙的是他同时还是我另一个敌人的儿子？”

 

Steve知道那些话是被精心选来伤害他的，所以他依旧保持面无表情，如同他从未听到它们；但是在他心中，他很愧疚，因为他让Tony失望了，而现在Schmidt提到Howard如同在他身上划下又一道鲜血淋漓的伤口。甚至在那么多年之后，他永远都不能忘记那些过往然后继续向前。他依旧在为他睡在冰层中而失去的一切而痛苦。

 

“他现在在哪？”Natasha的声音坚硬如刚，冷酷如冰。Steve安静地感谢她的插话，因为现在他记起这一次他不是一个人面对他的宿敌，也不是一个人面对他可能逝去的朋友。

 

Schmidt有点恼怒地把视线移向她。

 

“Stark先生是我的客人，的确。但是后来，一个预料之外的事件发生把我们分开了。”

 

“一个预料之外的事件，比如Loki ？”

 

只不过是转瞬之间，但是 Steve 看见 Schmidt 脸上克制的面具出现一丝裂痕，显示出一丝隐藏他恐惧的皱眉。而且如果他看到了，那么 Natasha 绝对了解该如何精确使用她的语言来对付他。

 

“它打败了你，拿走了你的手臂，”她已经说了，带着一种几近轻蔑的冷酷乐趣。“Loki发现你掌心有什么他觉得有趣到足以砍掉你整只手臂的东西？”

 

甚至不用看他，Steve都知道Thor握紧了妙尔尼尔，因为想要插手的冲动而颤抖，现在他们在谈论的是他的弟弟。

 

有一瞬间，Schmidt看起来像是他准备要攻击他们。他看着他们握紧双拳，满眼愤恨地紧绷着。接着，他似乎突然决定了什么，他深深吸了口气，强迫自己放松。

 

他闭上双眼了等待了几秒然后，等他再次睁开，其中无一丝憎恨。现在他的眼神让Steve想起了他曾在一些士兵脸上看过的，当他们明白他们落败后，决定跟他们的敌人同归于尽的时候。

 

“我有了一个新力量 ，魔方给予我它的一部分。它和我的手掌融合。”

 

Thor 倒吸一口气，但是 Steve 忽视了他，就跟他忽略他自己胸膛中剧烈跳动的心脏一样。如果 Schmidt 没有撒谎，那么 Loki 成了那个拥有这一力量的人。 Loki ，那个已经拥有了宝匣，如今可能还拥有了 Tony 的神 。但是这太容易了， Schmidt 甚至不需要威胁就告诉了他们想要的信息。

 

“为什么你告诉我们这个？”

 

再一次，红骷髅露出丑陋的微笑。

 

“你更愿意折磨我吗，队长？用疼痛使我讲话？”他把视线投向Natasha ，笑意加深。“我可以告诉你们所有事，因为保持沉默对我一点好处也没有。再也没有。现在，什么都不重要了。”

 

“你什么意思？”

 

“ Thanos 在来的路上。”

 

Thor震惊得像是被那个名字狠狠打了一拳。

 

“你在撒谎！”

 

Schmidt的双眼露出愉快的闪光。

 

“哦，他会来的。他会为你们，还有地球而来。但是首先，他会去找那个胆敢背叛他的神。”他再次大笑，但是这次笑声如此破碎，从冰冷的疯狂中衍生而来。“来自阿斯加德的Loki失败了，为此他将受到永无止境的痛苦，”他嘶声道，声音中的憎恨让Steve都微微颤抖了。他从未听Schmidt这样说话过，甚至连他打败他的时候也没有。

 

然后，雷电的怒吼响彻云霄。

 

TBC


	25. 第二十四章：于疯狂边缘

**第二十四章：于疯狂边缘**

 

 

 

他在 Stark 的思想中，他感觉就像被无法停止地吸了进去。

 

他意识到国度之间的虚空留给 Stark 同样无法治愈的伤口：在见过那样的恐怖之后，他灵魂上深可见骨血流不止的伤口将永远无法痊愈。

 

Stark 的伤口比他的要小，也没有那么痛，只是 Loki 在坠落时所经受的几分之一而已，因为凡人仅仅只是看了一眼空虚中蕴藏的空洞和可怖的黑暗，除了 Thanos 以外纯粹的一无所有，只有像他那样比夜晚还黑暗的存在，才能在那里生存。但是他 …… 他几乎被摧毁了，他的心灵在永恒的坠落中碎成一片一片，他用尽所有的力气和决心保证自己活着，还有一个清醒的头脑。

 

他的视线从 Stark 心灵的伤疤上离开，寻找他问题的答案，直到他发现他想要的回忆。如同一个隐形的旁观者，他看着这个复仇者和那个有着魔方能量的凡人战斗。他看着孩子们死去， Stark 被打败，他感觉到他的情感，他深沉的忧伤和愧疚，他的后悔，他的自我厌恶，那么强烈他几乎想起了他自己，当他意识到 Odin 的谎言时——他太接近那个残酷的时刻了，太过疼痛，他不想回忆起，站在那里，手臂上蔓延的蓝色，他皮肤下的冰冷，还有令他崩溃的他真实出身的揭露。

 

他更深地进入 Stark 的心灵，试图用复仇者的回忆平息他自己的。他想要知道 Stark 是否仅仅因为他的失败就投降了，因为折磨而停止战斗。

 

凡人在他的手中挣扎，试图从他的掌控中逃离，像是他感觉到太多疼痛以致于不能允许 Loki 继续查看他的记忆。

 

然后，一瞬间全部炸裂了。

 

像是一堵虚妄地试图挡住洪流的水坝被沉重的水压瓦解， Loki 感觉自己被 Stark 傲慢的外表下隐藏的东西惊到了。他看见他童年的闪回，他看见某些他最为沉痛的回忆，他看见他人生的碎片如走马灯一般在面前闪过，而那些跟他想找的一点关系也没有。

_ “ 爸爸，看。” _

_ “ 现在不行， Anthony 。我在工作。” _

 

Loki 开始紧张，因为咒语的失控而烦心，同时他看着一个有着 Stark 双眼的孩子，脸上带着比如今更诚恳真挚的微笑。一个九岁的 Stark ，满怀热情自豪和纯真，试图引起一个甚至连一眼都不愿分给他的男人。

_“我做到了！我造出来了！爸爸，看看这个！”_

_ “ Maria ，把他带走。他是个麻烦。” _

 

不，这不是 Loki 想要的。他不在乎一个从不被他父亲在乎的孩子—— Odin 也从不在乎他，但是 Odin 不是他的父亲，他从来不是。

 

_“他并不怎么喜欢我。他很冷漠，精于算计。他从未告诉过我他爱我。他甚至从未告诉过我他喜欢我。”_

 

Loki徒劳地试图从开始令他不知所措的，Stark的回忆和感情中离开。它们刺进他从未愈合的伤口，它们让他想起了所有那些他绝望地发誓要抛去的记忆，因为那些话语和那个男人，幻想破灭的Stark描述他父亲的方式太熟悉，太疼痛。他忍受不了，Odin的拒绝就像从内部灼烧他的胸膛。

 

而且Stark的心灵如同粘稠的海洋吞没了他，他淹没在某人的回忆中，连救助自己的机会也没有。

 

他在那里看着一个不知名的男人切开Stark的胸膛，他感觉到他自己的神经都在因为疼痛而尖叫，他的肺因为恐惧而僵硬，他在死去，他的胸膛被打开，他感觉到痛，非常痛，只有痛。

 

他在那里看着Stark淹溺在水中，残酷无情的双手摁在他的脖子和背上，他感觉到无数冰冷的针刺痛他的脸，随着他开始忍不住在冰冷的水里呼吸，那些针就倒灌进他的肺里。

 

他在那里看着Stark在地上扭动，胸口有个洞，他的心脏强迫自己继续跳动，而弹头碎片沿着他灼痛的血管，撕裂的神经，肌肉组织和血肉中朝心脏而去。

 

_他怎么能？_

 

他退出他的思想，喘息着，Stark脱力倒在地面上。

 

Loki努力压下想要触碰自己胸膛的冲动，想确认他的手指会碰到自己的肌肉和皮肤和肉体，而不是一个他曾见过的洞——他曾感受到的——在凡人的回忆里。他的手颤抖着，抬起Stark的脸，对上那双明显属于某个被自己的回忆困住的眼睛。看起来凡人承受的他咒语的后作用比他预想的还要难过，但是Stark依旧在呼吸，他的僵直状态不会持续太久。

 

Loki放开他的脸，不再盯着他看。

 

_一个脆弱的凡人是怎么忍受所有那些的？_

 

 

 

 

他们都在那里。

 

他的父亲，带着隔绝的表情摇着头，他的脸上露出一幅比以往的冷漠还令他痛苦的蔑视。Yinsen ，沮丧的眼神让他看起来像是苍老了十岁；他脸上满是血，低着头不想看 Tony ，流露出他有多悲伤，他做出了牺牲，却是徒劳无功的。其他复仇者们，一群 Tony以生命为筹码冒险陪伴的疯狂人们；他们是他的朋友，但现在他们盯着他就像他是他们的敌人，而且是最差劲的那一个。接着是Rhodey ，失望地看着他，用 Tony 创造的强大武器瞄准他。最后，是 Pepper ；她甚至没再看他，她背对着他就像她无法忍受他站在她面前。然后，在他们所有人面前，是孩子们，他们控诉的眼神像是灼热的刀刃刺进他的身体。

 

所有人都在怪罪他，他甚至不能闭上眼让他们消失。

 

_走开。求你们了，走开。_

 

在他一个人待在牢房里时，他一直在心里重复这句话，如咒语一般。那才是真正的折磨：不是鞭击，不是拳打脚踢，不是摁在他皮肤上的灼痛烟痕。没有任何分散他注意力的东西，孤独和静止使他筋疲力尽，他心里的伤口变得更糟了——但是他没有心，那只是 Pepper 的谎言， Tony Stark 失去了他的心，再也找不回来了。

 

黑暗和寂静是他最糟糕的敌人。在冰冷的监牢中，他无事可做，他没有可以工作的项目，也没有人跟他说话。他独自和他的思想待在一起，直到他们变得太多了，而所有他能做的只有等待死亡和试图不去思考。

 

他尽他所能地保证自己头脑空白，当他躺在黑暗中时，只跟随一些简单的规则：什么也不去想，什么也不去回忆，什么也不去希望。这是唯一他能缓解疼痛和愧疚的方式。

 

有时候这招有用，有时候没有。但是当他不去回忆时，那些简短瞬间的钝痛，成了某种他能找到的和平静最为相似的东西；他的冷漠是他唯一能从他的回忆那防卫自己的方式。

 

而现在，Loki的咒语甚至抹去了这一脆弱的防御。现在，他的心灵，在近几个星期一直都幸福地麻木着，现在却被所有他绝望地想要忘记的回忆侵犯。他和Schmidt的战斗重生了，他的愧疚重生了，他从未离去的疼痛，他的绝望，一切都太强烈了，他甚至都不能呼吸。

_孩子们倒下了。孩子们。不是恐怖分子。_

 

恐惧在侵入他的肺部，他不能呼吸，他不能思考其他事，他被自己的恐惧淹没。

 

_Pepper最喜欢小孩了。_

 

他觉得恶心，他的胃在扭动，让他想要呕吐，即使他甚至不知道他在哪，是在战场上，还是在Loki的房子里。

 

_“别那么做，你个混蛋！”_

 

然后，Schmidt扣下了扳机。

 

他不能动，他被蓝色的光束击中了行不，他的装甲报废了，现在他就是个由冰冷的金属构成的无用棺材。但是也许钢铁侠在之前就死去了，在他因为他自己的傲慢杀掉无辜的孩子们时。

 

而现在，他无法呼吸。

 

他再一次杀了人，在他停止为政府生产武器，为了避免让无辜人的鲜血再次沾上他的双手。而这一次，他是那个扣下扳机的人。

 

_“我看见年轻的美国人被我创造来保护他们的武器杀死。”_

 

但是现在更糟了。太糟糕了。

 

这一次，他没有解救自己，救赎自己的办法了，因为他作为钢铁侠失败了。他弄脏了他生命中唯一他自豪的部分。他摧毁了在很多年的死亡商人之后唯一能使他值得的部分。

 

环绕在他周围的汗液和血渍的辛辣味道，他嘴巴上里有沙子。他闻到枪火的味道，听到身旁的尖叫和叫喊，但是什么也无所谓了，因为现在对抗那些折磨过他的人让他感觉所向无敌，感觉那么好他简直是兴高采烈。在他第一件装甲里，他感觉像是一个神明，而他损坏的心脏在随着怒火，凯旋，和他血管中的肾上腺素一同跳动，在他意识到他为了逃离付出了什么样的代价时。

 

Yinsen快死了。他现在快死了，而他们就快自由了。他快死了，而他在救他的命，再一次。

_ “别浪费了。不要浪费你的生命，Stark 。” _

 

有那么一会儿，他真的以为他没有浪费。

 

他建造了让他感到所向无敌的装甲，他再也感觉不到恐惧了。他建造了一个能拯救人们和救赎他自己的装甲，一个他未能拯救 Yinsen 的 补偿。而现在， Schmidt 用永远无法洗去的鲜血弄脏了他的装甲。

 

Tony倒下，感觉像是他的皮肤在着火，愧疚和绝望如同残酷无情的火焰在燃烧他整个存在。

_ “一点点疼痛就足以破碎你了吗，Stark ？” _

 

他再次跪在 Loki 脚下，空洞得他都不能听到他自己思想的声音。一瞬间的动作，神的手抓住他的喉咙把他提起，而另一只手已经放在 Tony 的胸膛上，抠挖反应堆旁边的伤痕直到它们再次迸裂出鲜血。

 

“如果的确如此，我没有理由再允许你活着了。我会现在就结束你悲哀的存在。”

 

他的嘶吼比任何他记得的人都要残酷，听起来就像属于很多不同的人。Tony抬起头看着神，当他看到许多熟悉的脸出现在Loki身后，他的双眼瞪大了。

 

_他们都在那里，看着Loki把反应堆扯出他的胸膛。_

_没有人想帮助他。_

 

TBC


	26. 第二十五章：怒火焚心

**第二十五章：怒火焚心**

 

 

 

Tony 惊醒了 ， 不住喘息 。

 

一旦他张开了眼 ， 他发现自己在 Loki 的卧室里 ， 好笑的是现在他对此越来越习惯了 。 这里没有孩子们 ， 没有 Pepper ，也没有Rhodey或其他复仇者们。这里只有Loki，但是回忆依旧没有离开他的脑海。

 

在他脑内，他依旧在和回忆战斗，和那些他在Schmidt关着他的寂静黑暗的监狱里看见的往日幽灵战斗。

 

在那时，沉重的寂静加重了他的绝望，因为没有任何可以令他分心的东西，所有他能做的只有不停回想起他糟糕的愧疚感。

 

他没有任何酒精来缓减他的痛苦，麻木他的意识和思想。他如此渴望酒精的存在，比死亡还要强烈，比救赎还要迫切，比无梦之夜还要令他朝思暮想。甚至现在，他太过清醒，忍受不了回忆的时时闪现。

 

意识到他自己干了什么—— _孩子们的血在他的手上，他们的尖叫声，Schmidt的笑声和他永无止尽的恐惧_ ——那么栩栩如生就如同某人把那些景象烙印在他胸口的伤疤上。他需要一些酒精，能让他迷失自己，忘记自己。

 

他一动不动默然不语地看着神。他花了秒钟才意识到Loki是真实存在的，不是他脑海里将要从他胸膛里扯出核反应堆的幻象。神甚至没有伸手，因为他两只手臂都安稳地呆在他身侧。他依旧很高，比他以前都要危险和专注。

 

" 你 ，你他妈对我做了什么？ " 他问Loki ，声音粗粝，像是他尖叫了好几个小时，也许他的确有，在他深深的脑海里。

 

他依旧能尝到沙子和腥甜的血味，因为阿富汗和与Schmidt的战斗而哽咽。

 

" 你没有服从我 ，所以我用最合适和有效的方式取走了我想要的信息。 "

 

Loki 的语气充满愤怒 ，如同他在指控他。如果Tony现在能更好地控制他自己，他会察觉到他话语中的警告，还有神喘息的方式。但他没有，他满怀愤怒和绝望，内心极度痛苦，所有他能想到的就是Loki是那个让他感觉如此糟糕的人。

 

他双腿哆嗦地站着，比之前Loki入侵地球的时候还要恨他。

 

他还是很虚弱，拜折磨和营养不良所赐，但是他的怒火在他的肌肉和胸口燃烧，给予他移动得比Loki和他自己所期望的还要快的力量。

 

" 你 ，你混蛋！ "

 

他眨眼间就到他身上 ，以甚至连神都趔趄的力量擒住他。他已经提起他的右臂—— _我要杀了你，你个混蛋，我要杀了你！_ ——而Loki很快从震惊中恢复过来，把他扔到对面墙上。

 

在Tony还在因为剧烈的撞击而挣扎喘息的时候，Loki抬起手指，两条黑色的锁链不知从何而来，他被绑在墙上，两只手被捆在头两旁。

 

" 记住你的位置 ，凡人。 "

 

这是个警告 ，也是个威胁，他的声音低沉危险，意味着死亡的临近，但是Tony不在乎。在Loki唤醒了他最糟糕的记忆之后，他身体的每一神经都叫嚣着自我厌恶，他现在什么都不在乎。

 

" 艹你的 ！ " 他的后背很疼 ，他的喉咙很疼，他整个身体都很疼，他最想要的就是挣开束缚，这样他就能徒手撕碎神的心脏。 "你是个该死的懦夫 ！ "

 

他那么愤怒甚至说不出合适的侮辱词汇出来 。他的恨随着每一次呼吸在他肺里燃烧，他不断挣扎，甚至不在乎锁链弄疼了他的手腕。他只是想要手上沾满神的血，用Loki的尖叫平息他脑海里指控的声音。

 

_Loki怎么能侵犯他的脑子？他怎么能挖开他的灵魂，复活那些他如此绝望想要忘记的东西？_

 

在他徒劳的在锁链中挣扎，怒吼一些甚至他自己都不能理解的辱骂时，神向前一步，离他更近了，Tony可以看到他自己火冒三丈难过沮丧的倒影在Loki那双绿色的眼睛里。

 

" 安静 ，Stark，否则我将让你永远不能说话。 "

 

_ 就像在 Loki 对他做过这种事后 ，他还会在乎疯神的威胁似的。 _

 

" 艹 。你。 "

 

他几乎没意识到 Loki 没有用以往他不开心时会有的表情望着他 。

 

他眼中有一只受伤小兽才会有的危险怒火，连他发红的脸都是Loki失去以往控制力的信号。即使通过他自己的憎恨，Tony也能看见神眼中无法说明的怨恨。

 

而这只让他变得更加愤怒。

 

他才是那个受伤的人，那个被侵犯的人。不是Loki。

 

" 你没有他妈的资格强 奸我的脑子 ，你个混蛋！你个可怜的小王八蛋，嫉妒自己的哥—— "

 

Loki的手突然抓住他的喉咙 ，堵住了他接下来要说的话。Tony可以感觉到手指狠狠按在他的皮肤上，他知道接下来几天都要带着淤青过活了。前提是，Loki没准会更早杀了他。

 

他在他的手里扑腾，他铁青着脸，但不是因为害怕。

 

接着，Loki加大了力度直到他再也不能呼吸，Tony发现自己在逐渐失去意识。

 

但是他不在乎。

 

在这个时候，他什么也不在乎。

 

他不认为在他一生中，有这么强烈想杀人的欲望过。就算是对阿富汗那些折磨过他的人，就算是Vanko，就算是Hammer，那个蠢货居然仅仅因为白痴的妒忌和好胜心而置Pepper于危险的境地。

 

但是现在，他觉得比起呼吸来说他更想先杀了神。

 

_把他的指甲，他整根手指扣进Loki的血肉里，把他撕成两半，让他在地板上奄奄一息。这样他就可以抹去所有因为Loki的侵犯而唤醒的回忆。_

 

甚至连他脖子上Loki的手都不能媲美他的恨。

 

他再一次反抗，他的肺部灼痛，眼前一片模糊。如果他能揍神哪怕一拳，即使是死也值了。

 

跟随他的本能，他试图用膝盖顶他胯下，但是Loki微微一动把攻击转移到他大腿上，对于Tony来说，这感觉就像他撞到了一块铁板。

 

接着，他也没有更多力量去反抗了。没有战甲，他不够强大挣脱锁链的束缚，他现在感觉像是一个曾经是Tony Stark 的空壳 ，只会无意义的愤怒和吼叫。

 

终于他脖子上的桎梏变成一个不可逾越的障碍，他剩余的意识无法支撑他继续，然后一切都消失在了黑暗中。

 

TBC

 


	27. 第二十六章：只是一杯酒

**第二十六章：只是一杯酒**

 

Stark自被他囚禁之后，就从没反应这么激烈过。当他意识到Stark已经不再动作之后，Loki放下锁链，任他滑落在地。凡人的双眼紧闭，但他还在呼吸。

 

Loki深呼吸两次，试图压抑自己胸膛中燃烧的疯狂怒火，平息想要死亡和血液的甜美画面的欲望。有一部分的他还是因为在他脑袋里看到的东西而想要杀掉Stark。

 

尽管他才是那个强迫凡人打开意识让他进入的人，但这不重要。看着Stark的回忆—— _栩栩如生，如同他也一同经历了那些事情，胸口开了一个洞，嘴巴里满是沙子，依旧努力想让冷漠的父亲关注自己_ ——对他来说太痛不欲生。这些回忆击中了他自己的伤口，他想要抹去Stark的存在的冲动让他的手指发痒。他不能忍受区区蝼蚁居然有和他一样的伤口—— _一个曾见过虚空和生命的恐怖的凡人，也许只是比他的破碎程度稍好一点而已。_

 

他吞下某种尝起来像胆汁的东西。他不应该失去他的控制力，露出他的虚弱。

 

凡人的脸即使在昏迷中也依旧紧绷，而他的脖子，在快要淡去的项圈痕迹之上，是他自己手指的掐出来的青痕。

 

现在他知道是什么打碎了Stark。不是没有父亲在意的童年，不是过去的折磨，不是失去半个心脏，而是对那些他甚至不认识的孩子们的愧疚。不知怎么，Loki有些失望地发现Stark居然如此脆弱。但是他知道从高处突然坠落到谷底的滋味，那种暗无天地毫无希望的滋味。

 

他在战斗之前就感觉到凡人的胜利之姿，他对凯旋的确定，然后一切都不对了。

 

他身上也发生过，很多次。他感觉到同样的胜利，当他拥抱Frigga时——他的母亲，他依旧不能再想起她时涌起对他父亲那种憎恨——在他杀掉Laufey之后。当他曾是英雄，在Thor回来之前，把他的希望粉碎，作为一个值得的—— _被爱着的_ ——儿子的希望。

 

他在计划成功后有同样的欢欣雀跃，在Thor愚蠢地向约顿海姆复仇和Odin终于看到他的长子是多么幼稚，任性和傲慢的王子。有一瞬间他只觉得一切 都进行得相当完美，因为他终于逼迫他的假父亲睁开双眼好好看看他最爱的儿子到底是什么模样，他要Odin看要，到底是谁从不听他的话，而又是谁一直以来总 是对的。接着，Odin决定流放Thor，他的内心如坠寒冰，就连约顿人的触碰都没让他这么冰冷过。

 

这不是他想要的。

 

他依旧记得他的世界崩溃的时候，他的喉咙因为他没有预料到的结果而发紧。在那时，他感觉那么幼稚迷茫。Thor必须要被惩罚，他不应该登上皇位但他也不应该被流放。

 

但是之后，那个绝对恐怖的时刻，他的双手，双臂，乃至整个身体都被宝匣给污染，揭开全神之父下在他身上的咒语，露出底下的怪物。在这纯粹且残酷的真 相水落石出那一瞬，他突然明白了一切——为什么Thor总是那个被众人所爱的人，那个被尊敬的完美儿子，那个将会登上王座的王子，不管他是不是一个被宠坏 的傲慢孩子；而他却是那个总是与众不同被其他人所排斥的。他是一个 _错误_ 。

 

他握紧双拳，接着缓缓吐出他一直屏住的气。那些属于过去，属于他坠落之前的人生。现在他再也不用去想了。

 

凝视着凡人，他幻化出一桶水。

 

他没有时间也没有耐心去温柔以待——他想要杀死Stark的冲动还在他脑海内蠢蠢欲动——但是他想要凡人醒来回答他的问题，或至少使他从不愉快的思绪上分心。

 

他动了动手指，整桶水泼在昏迷的凡人身上。

 

随着一声含糊地尖叫，Stark惊醒，接着他坐起身，一边咳嗽，一边咒骂，急促喘息得像是他真的以为他会在这么点水中溺死。

 

在抬起一只颤抖的手抹去脸上的水滴后，Stark的视线聚焦在他身上，有那么一会儿，Loki在他的眼中发现，一种强烈的恐惧，让他不自禁后退一步。

 

Stark没有说话，他只是保持双手握拳和肩膀紧绷的姿势，就和每天早上Loki看着他难过又害怕地从谁知道什么噩梦中惊醒时一模一样。

 

他想要解开Stark恐惧的谜团，他想知道是否在那惊恐觉醒的前一晚带给他混合着沙与血的噩梦。但是Stark并不真的头脑清醒。他没有站起来，依旧坐在地板上，后背靠在墙上同时试图缓和他的呼吸。他看起来甚至没有注意到锁链已经消失了。

 

“酒，”Stark上气不接下气，粗粝的声音充分显示出上一次剧烈的反抗给他的喉咙带来了多大的伤害。

 

“酒？这就是你所有的回答？”

 

“我想要喝酒，”Stark平稳地深吸了几口气，微微颤抖。“度数高的。”

 

这是第一次Stark要求东西，他的声音中有某种绝望的需要，但是Loki可以依旧感觉到嘴巴里金属口枷的味道和血管里因为侮辱而燃烧的怒火，在复仇者们面露讥诮看着他，他不得不伪装出一副被打败的样子，作为Thor的囚犯离开中庭时。

 

“而为什么我应该满足你的需求呢？我享受你被折磨的样子。我发现这很…… _让人放松_ ，”他用当时在透明笼子中Stark对他说的话来反击。

 

凡人的双眼中溢满憎恨，但是在Loki引诱加深从而在不久后能用他自己的手指抹去的深沉强烈的愤懑的背后，他还是能看见一个被完全打败的男人，一个 曾经自豪骄傲的男人如今不过是一介空壳。他对那双挫败的眼神很熟悉，有什么在他的胸膛内隐隐作痛，因为他了解Stark的双眼无法掩饰的疼痛：那是一双属 于某个真的累了的男人，曾经那么努力，试过那么多次，但除了一败涂地什么都没有的男人。

 

“我不明白Thor怎么还能有救赎你的希望。我会感到羞愧的，为有一个你这样的弟弟，一个怪物——”

 

Loki没有允许他说完那句话。他的手在他意识到之前动了，他重重得反手打了Stark一巴掌。一瞬之后，他放下手，因为失去控制而不快。他没有用全部的力量打那个凡人，他并不真的想要伤害他，但是仅仅是出手就足以说明Stark的话对他的影响。

 

“小心你的舌头，凡人，否则下一次我将会把他切下来，”他警告他，仍然因为他在凡人的脑海中的所见所闻而紧张。

 

Stark摇了摇头，试图再次集中注意力。他缓慢地抹掉嘴角的血液，Loki划破了他的嘴唇。然后，他突然爆发出一声刺耳的大笑，很快又因为剧烈的咳嗽而止住。

 

“你真的以为你的威胁能吓到我？你已经侵犯了我的心灵，没有比这更糟的了。”

 

Loki弯起嘴角，他知道这很疯狂，但他情不自禁，Thanos和虚空和奇塔瑞，还有Odin，在他面前揭露了真相接着在他醒来后又只用了两个字拒绝了他，哪些画面在他脑海内一一飘过。

 

“总会有更糟的，Stark。”

 

凡人头向后靠在墙上。他的双眼没在流露出任何憎恨，只有疲累。

 

“好吧，那你还等什么？”

 

凡人甚至没准备站起来反抗他。他只是坐在那里，像是他在等待终结的到来，又或许是他已经失败到连战斗都做不到了。现在他的怒火已经被劳累掩埋，虚弱到无力抵抗一个神，Stark再次变得消极，仅是用空洞的话语挑战他。

 

被打败的模样很适合他的敌人，但是看到钢铁之人这样并没有带给Loki一丝一毫的满足。

 

如果是Romanoff，或者特工Barton，或是过时之人和野兽，Loki会很开心地尽情享受他们的绝望。他会很享受打碎他们心灵和身体，逼得他们穷途末路，笑看他们心如死灰，最后再将他们碎尸万段。

 

但是Stark不同。他想要用自己的言语毁灭他，回答他用才智织成的挑衅，亲自打碎他。他才是应该把Stark人道毁灭的人，不是那个懦弱的凡人，把自己的身形藏在弱小的孩子身后。

 

现在他因为侵犯Stark的大脑而得到的回忆，带给他痛苦，让他感觉并不好。

 

过了一会儿，他抬起手指，掌上出现满满一杯装着Stark所认为的琼浆玉液。Stark安静地凝视着他，所以他把杯子放在他够得着的地方。他惊讶地看着凡人毫不犹豫地端起来就一饮而尽。

 

他打了个颤，接着Strk闭上双眼，深呼吸两次才再次睁开双眼，视线变得有生气了一些。

 

“这被下毒了吗？”

 

Loki抬起眉毛。

 

“你不觉得你该在喝 _之前_ 问我这个问题吗？”

 

Stark耸了耸肩，扯起破裂的唇角锋利地露齿笑。

 

“说得好像你就没有其他手段来毒害我了一样，你要是真的想，谁拦得住。”

 

他没那么苍白了，现在，如同酒精给予了他一些生命力和活力。没有放开玻璃杯，就好像他还在等待它能够再次满上，Stark扶着墙站起来。他的脸如今 在没有第一天时空白的冷漠，但是也没有任何以往战斗时装点其上的讽刺和蔑视。用另一只手，Stark开始按摩他酸痛的喉咙，Loki能看见上面他自己的手 指印。

 

“你真的就这么脆弱吗？”Loki问他，凡人的注意力从空杯子转移到他身上。“在你忍受过那么多之后，你仅仅因为一些不管怎样你都无法避免的死亡而破碎成这样？”

 

有一瞬间，Stark看起来像是要攻击他。

 

“他们的死你懂什么？”他咆哮，整个身体紧绷到快要裂开一样，他的表情再次覆盖上他几分钟前表露的憎恨面具。

 

Loki对他报以讥诮的微笑。

 

“显然，比你知道的多得多。那些孩子们本来就会死，有没有你的介入都一样。”

 

当Stark的意识在他面前打开时，他回忆起恐惧和无助包裹在他的皮肤上如同稠密的沥青的感觉。凡人因为那些死亡而感到愧疚，当孩子们倒下时他陷入惊恐。但似乎他那时太难过而没注意到真正发生了什么。

 

“也许你能阻碍你的敌人，几乎肯定你能从他手中逃离，但是你无法拯救那些孩子。就算不是全部，魔方的力量也不是区区人类能逾越的。”

 

或占为己有，他暗自添上。

 

“魔方？”Stark问，脸上的怒火融化成深深的迷惑。

 

Loki叹了口气。

 

“你和那凡人战斗却连他的力量是什么都不知道？”

 

“那你知道？”Stark的眼神锋利了，满满的怀疑。“怎么，你和焦炭先生在反派夏季训练营是好兄弟？”

 

Loki抿嘴微笑，虽然，和往常一样，他并不能完全明白Stark在说些什么，但他还是为凡人声音中流露出和过去战斗相同的感觉而开心。

 

“如果你在指认我是那个凡人的同盟，我要让你失望了。”

 

“那你在那干嘛？”

 

“你回答我的问题我就回答你的。”

 

Stark抿起嘴唇不语，而他紧绷的身体告诉Loki他拒绝回答，而且同时，他在等待Loki的降罚。

 

Loki沉默地盯着他很久很久。一部分的他想要激怒他，更多地削弱他，折磨他直到Stark开始说话，这样他就能享受之后他的痛苦。但是同时他还想要给他一些时间，因为一个被打败的，安静的Stark并不符合他的审美。

 

不是那个嘴巴上永远镶嵌着傲慢微笑和有着一根永远不会停止滔滔不绝冒犯，激怒和讽刺别人的舌头的身着闪亮装甲的凡人，Stark如今是一个风格奇异 引人发笑的拙劣英雄：他湿透的额发盘踞在他额头，没有精心修饰的胡子让他看起来像个野蛮人，他的手指抓着杯子紧抱在胸前如同那是一块盾牌。

 

他的脸上还有被打之后溅出的血液，手腕和脖子上依旧留有锁链和颈环的痕迹。但是他的眼神忧郁。是鲜活的，不是死的。

 

“如果你想说话了，让我知道。”

 

不等对方回答他就转过身。

 

在他进入Stark意识的旅行里，他看到了太多他本不想看到的。他依旧可以尝到喉咙里苦涩的熊熊怒火，在凡人的脑袋里看到且感受到的，但是现在他已经重得自控力。

 

有太多事情要去考虑，尤其是关于Stark和他秘密的冲突情绪。在完全独自一人的情况下专注在一些新咒语上会让他放松，也许他可以消除本能的自己想要杀了凡人一劳永逸的冲动。

 

TBC

感觉最近每天都是干干干

累cry


	28. 第二十七章：燃烧

**第二十七章：燃烧**

 

他还握着他的空杯子。

 

他嘴里残余的苏格兰酒香醇的味道，他已经好几个星期没喝过酒了。他的喉咙虽然尚在微微灼痛，但他有某种类似安心的感觉，他觉得精力充沛，感谢那杯酒。

 

唯一他能抱怨的是Loki没有送他第二杯苏格兰酒。但仍然，他很惊讶神居然会对他如此大发善心。

 

他深深吸了口气，接着疼痛的喉咙让他的嘴巴和肺部也一阵刺痛，他倒抽一口冷气。在Loki差点掐死他之后，喉咙酸疼得甚至都不能吞咽。过那么一会儿，他真的以为Loki会杀了他——倒不是说他在乎，因为他被怒火蒙蔽了双眼，在那时甚至连生命都不足以重要到要去保护了。

 

他数到十，试图专注在其他想法上。他依旧没准备好知道他的生命是否对他来说还有意义。

 

他把杯子放在床头柜上，站起来走进了浴室。首先，他清了清嘴巴里和下巴上的血渍，接着，当他拿了条毛巾擦干净他的脸和依旧湿润的头发时，他对上镜子中自己的双眼，他僵硬了。

 

镜子里的仿佛是一个陌生人。

 

杂乱的胡子一点都不像他修剪整齐的山羊胡，眼角有深深的皱纹。他的双颊干瘪，眼窝凹陷，下面还有一圈青黑的眼袋。但是更多的是他疲惫挫败的眼神让他看起来像个陌生人。

 

如果他现在看起来就是如此，他不能想象Loki在Schmidt的牢房中找到他时他是什么模样。

 

擦干净头发后他打了个冷颤，半生气半疼痛，他想起Loki唤醒他的方式，他的意识从一个舒适的虚无状态中，被淹死在冰水里的窒息感撕开—— _水无处不在，只有水，总是水，他快要窒息，他的肺部好痛好痛。_

 

他回到客厅，没看到Loki的身影。而厨房基本上一直处于被遗弃的状态，所以神大概是在他的工作室里，唯一一个Tony没能打开的门。

 

他现在一个人了，没有任何东西能让他用来让自己分心，所以他崩溃地倒在沙发上，手心捂着紧闭的双眼试图停止思考。但是他最糟糕的回忆依旧在他的脑海来，开始再一次对他施展全新的报复，是Loki用他的心灵魔咒把它们全部唤醒。

 

他深吸一口气，期望那杯子能再次被填满。

 

最后，似乎那杯苏格兰酒并没有被下毒。他不明白为什么Loki没有伤害他而是对他大发慈悲，又或者也许只是Tony还没发现那杯酒用来伤害他的方法。如果神还没有折磨他，这只是让Tony在怀疑和不确定中烦恼，画地为牢把他困在一场令人恼恨的等待中。

 

不管怎样疼痛都会降临，但是有数个小时或数天无事可做，连他自己的未来都是一片茫茫不可见才是真的折磨。

 

Thor的反社会非兄弟不是那种会在乎他敌人是否健康的反派。

 

“你本来就不可能救下那些孩子。”

 

他再次睁开眼，但是他看不见前面书架上的书，眼前只有孩子们的尸体，死气沉沉鲜血淋漓。

 

“在你忍受过那么多之后，你仅仅因为一些不管怎样你都无法避免的死亡而破碎成这样？”

 

Loki对他说了某些听上去像是赦免的话。一句跟Tony所希望的赦免最为相似的话，可能连Loki都没有意识到这个。

 

那些孩子不管怎样都会死的主意并没有洗去他手上的鲜血，但是不知怎的让他感觉好了些。他现在可以更轻松地呼吸了，像是他的反应堆再也没有紧压他的肺部一样。

 

这是个谎言，他知道，但是这是个如此美丽的谎言，他想要去相信，只要再多一会儿就好。而他非常擅长谎言，哪怕是对他自己—— _Tony Stark是个英雄，一个可以被尊敬的人，一个值得的人，哪怕他的父亲和他在一个房间的时候甚至连一个眼神都不屑给他。_

 

突然的冲动让他站了起来。他走进那个小图书室，看着书架上层的古老书籍。走路比他记忆中的还要劳累，不过他并不惊讶，毕竟他从Loki那忍受了一系列的粗暴对待。

 

他专注在他和神之间有过的最平和的对话上。

 

Loki谈论魔方的语气像是它与Schmidt有什么必然的联系。这很奇怪，但是现在他仔细想想，他记得当他攻击Schmidt的那瞬间的确有道蓝光闪过。

 

他的手抹了抹额头，有汗凝聚在那，即使他还在打冷颤。

 

“就算不是全部，魔方的力量也不是区区人类能逾越的。”

 

Loki认为Schmidt拥有魔方，或者至少一部分魔方。Tony无法相信，因为Thor向Fury和他们所有人确认过魔方现在被保存在宝库里，宇宙中最安全的地方，或之类的。

 

但是，现在他再回想起来，Schmidt早就该死了，因为老冰棍看着那个纳粹被魔方的力量吞噬殆尽。

 

他摇了摇头，接着一阵战栗让他转过身回到了沙发那。

 

有太多奇怪的细节了。Loki本可以嘲笑他，用因他而死的孩子们折磨他。然而他没有，似乎神，有意识或无意识地，几乎是在试图缓解他的愧疚。

 

他闭上双眼，感觉像是他的大脑被劈成了两半。他的头隐隐作痛，眼前一阵天旋地转，他很冷。他在发抖，疑惑什么时候房间里的温度突然降得这么快。他揉了揉眼睛，然后碰了碰自己的额头。他在发烧，虽然他整个人都冷得发颤。

 

他不明白，他前一天还好好的，甚至几个小时之前在……

 

他绷紧了身体，突然不能呼吸了。

 

**Loki。**

 

他试图再次呼吸，他拉起上衣，检查他的反应堆。令人安心的蓝光依旧在那。看上去它运作还算正常，但是Tony感觉像是处于冰火两重天。

 

他放下上衣，蹒跚地走进走廊。

 

Loki的咒语除了侵犯他的心灵以外还做了些什么，现在正在侵蚀他。他已经开始无法思考了，他的身体那么烫，连眼睛都仿佛在燃烧。

 

难以忍受的高烧和冰冷。

 

他可以感觉到胸膛里的恐惧汇聚成一条活生生的毒蛇，缠绕在他身上，吐着红信子把毒液扎进他的身体，他觉得自己快要窒息。

 

几米的路在他挣扎着保持清醒时，走起来如同几百英里。几乎和那次Obadiah从他的胸膛中扯出他的反应堆一样。他感觉到有同样的恐慌在压抑他的肺叶，随着每一次呼吸死亡的恐惧都在递增。他确定他快死了，而现在他不知道他身上发生了什么，这让他痛苦却也同时让他感到安慰。

 

一阵突然的痉挛迫使他歪靠在墙上，但是他继续前行，和那时他爬进实验室寻找他的第一个反应堆时一样的不屈不挠。

 

当他还是Schmidt的囚犯时，他希望去死，但现在他不这么觉得了。他已经找回了战斗的意志。

 

他抖得那么厉害，他不得不闭紧嘴巴以免牙齿打颤，他设法到达了最近的一扇门。

 

Loki是他唯一的希望。

 

他不真的认为Loki会想让他这样死掉。Loki这种水准的精神变态会宁愿亲自看着他死，大笑着嘲弄他，残虐他，愉悦他自己。

 

“Loki！”Tony大喊，用拳头捶门。“开门，你个混蛋！”

 

他甚至不愿意去细想神可能已经离开了或只是选择不去回答，任由他如此可耻地死去。

 

他正准备再次捶门的时候，门开了，后面是Loki生气的脸。

 

神比他记得的还要更仪表堂堂，他的表情满是愤怒，有那么一瞬间，Tony甚至在害怕。

 

“你是想死吗，Stark？”神嘶吼，但是很快他意识到Tony的状态，他的怒火被深深的惊讶所取代。

 

Tony离开墙壁，尽他所能地将他的怒火通过茫然无焦距的双眼传递给神。

 

“你该死的艹脑咒语肯定有些副作用。”

 

接着，他的双腿一软，他看到地板以一种危险的速度向他的脸急速靠近。

 

TBC


	29. 第二十八章：黑色的威胁

**第二十八章：黑色的威胁**

 

 

“你是说在这世界之外有一个比你精神变态的弟弟还要危险的，疯狂，邪恶的君主？”

 

Thor的表情阴暗，和每次有人讲他恶心弟弟的坏话一样，但是这次他没有抗议，只是保持安静朝Fury点了点头。

 

“是的。Thanos是一个拥有无尽力量的存在。甚至连全神之父都害怕他，”他的声音低沉，不可思议的严峻。

 

他依旧握着妙尔尼尔，就像他需要她的力量才能保持站立，现在他的肩膀似乎被无法忍受的重担压着。

 

看见Thor如此疲累挫败是件很让人难过的事，Clint如是想。他们都非常习惯于看到一个整日欢腾得介于烦人和精力满满的分界线上，但是现在，他越看他，越觉得Thor在几天里像是老了好几年。

 

从Banner脸上的担忧来看，Clint不是唯一一个如此认为的人。

 

自他们试图审问Schmidt之后已经过了一个小时了。在纳粹杂种提到了Thanos之后，一切陷入了混乱：Thor失控了，电光闪鸣导致了 停电，接着他如同想要制止他的狂笑一样攻击了Schmidt，掐住了他的脖子。有一瞬间，Clint看见一个栩栩如生的画面，关于阿斯加德人是如何进行审 问的——由那个愤怒的神提供，他剧烈地摇晃一个歇斯底里仿佛永远都不会停下大笑的囚犯。

 

接着，灯光回来了，而他，和Steve还有Natasha一起，设法阻止了Thor，而Bruce则退到房间最远的一个角落。他们试图从纳粹口中套出更多的信息出来，但是他一直不停念叨的只有Thanos将要降临地球，为了Loki和奇塔瑞大军的失败而降罪于他。

 

“那么让他来吧，我们会很开心献上Loki的，”Clint这样告诉纳粹，然后突然想起某人还在房间里。

 

“我弟弟不会被献给Thanos，”Thor愤怒地低吼——他在低吼，如同一个凶猛残暴的野兽，如同他已经准备好为了遵守承诺以徒手撕开某人的喉咙做代价。

 

而Schmidt只是继续大笑。

 

“Thanos不会满意仅仅只是一条命。他会向这个世界投注烈火，看着它死去，”他评论，话音刚落Fury就命令把他带走。

 

在那之后，Clint和其他复仇者们被呼叫开会，他们依旧在这：五个复仇者，所有人都或多或少地烦恼着，而Fury，第一次没有安静的Hill陪伴在身侧。

 

自从他们被命令暂缓对Stark的寻找之后，他们和Fury之间直到现在也依然有道膜隔着，但是现在他们有要事需要相商，Clint感觉他们像是在进行某种休战协议。

 

“你有什么其它关于Thanos的信息，除了他想要Loki因为鬼知道什么原因和事实上他是个 _有无尽力量的存在_ 以外？”Fury询问Thor。

 

神握紧了妙尔尼尔。

 

“我不会让他带走我弟弟。”

 

Clint几乎要嗤之以鼻了。

 

**又来了。**

 

一个要比所有神的王还要强大的疯狂反派将要攻击地球，而Thor还在担忧他的混蛋兄弟。

 

也许Fury在想同样的事，因为他闭着眼揉了揉太阳穴，看起来像是他试图控制住自己杀掉某人的冲动。

 

“如果把你的弟弟交给这个艹蛋的超级反派意味着避免一场战争，我会已经忙着准备好盒子和缎带把Loki打包送给他了。但是Schmidt告诉我们不管我们做什么怎么做Thanos都会想要毁掉地球，所以我想要知道为什么。还有我们怎样能阻止他。”

 

Thor张开嘴像是他准备回答，但是接着他低下头摇了摇。

 

“我必须要告知我父亲。”

 

“那么试着给我带回些答案，我不想再因为你兄弟的问题导致另一场外星人入侵。”

 

Fury站起身退出了房间，留下一个不同寻常安静的Thor，Clint简直不能再同意更多了。

 

 

 

 

有黑暗的暗影，在她的梦里。来自远方恐怖的残酷形状，一双伸向她和Odin共同领导的金色国度的手。一声满是乌黑阴郁的尖叫夺走了她的呼吸卡在她的喉咙中，因为在那片黑暗中她找不到哪怕一线光亮。

 

只有死亡。

 

有什么正在步步逼近，她的心脏漏了一拍：她捕捉到了她梦中怪物对鲜血和暴力的渴望。她感觉到它的思绪，它的愤恨，杀戮和毁掉一切生命的冲动。而且，最重要的是，她听到它的发誓，要对她迷失的儿子降下比死亡更糟糕的命运。

 

当她醒来，她没有甩甩头驱散噩梦的可怕画面。她从她还是个孩子起就明白了她的梦并不仅仅是无害的梦而已。她的噩梦不会随着清晨的第一束光消失。

 

她在和约顿人在中庭大战之前曾梦到过冰与雪和死亡；她看见过Odin满是伤痕的脸和失去的一支眼。她曾听过一个婴儿哭号的声音，不久之后他就带回了一个被装在壁炉架里的婴儿，请求她抚养他，待他如亲生。

 

我们来了，小神。我们为你而来，而没有任何死亡能拯救你可怜的灵魂。准备好祈求吧，因为除了开始尖叫你什么也做不了。

 

那些话语满是憎恨，让她忍不住颤抖。

 

Loki此刻在中庭。他在凡人的国度带来诸多混乱，Thor离开阿斯加德去阻止他，并把他带回来。

 

她的心在滴血，她的两个儿子此刻是彼此的敌人，互相憎恨怨懑，和对方争斗不休，而他们曾是多么亲近的兄弟。

 

她知道，毫无疑问Thor永远不会去杀了Loki。他依旧爱他，也许比当年理所当然以为他的弟弟会一直跟随在旁时更要爱他。

 

但是Loki……

 

Loki痛恨这一切，他被伤得那么彻底，也许他的伤口永远不会愈合。

 

这也是她的错，她知道：她试过不告诉他身世的秘密，当他看到他学着去恨约顿人，成长成一个他长兄，一个过度自负且被过于宠溺的兄弟的阴影时，她也没有介入过。但是没有人，甚至连她的天赋也没能使她看到未来，她无法预见随之而来的大祸。

 

她的手盖在脸上，她好累，几乎希望她能再次睡去。

 

Loki疯狂的根基从他还是个孩子时就成型了。围绕着他的人们和他成长的环境加重了它们，生出了嫉妒与不甘。Loki变得急切地需求Odin的注意，他希望他能承认他，而不是他的兄弟。

 

所有人都做错了，而他们意识到得太晚了。

 

她开始着衣，她的心脏疼痛地快速跳动着，因为她的小儿子和笼罩在他身上的阴影而痛苦。

 

爱戴Thor是件很容易的事，因为所有人都爱他，几乎没有人看见他的缺点。甚至Odin都允许了他的骄傲遮蔽了他的双眼。他太过于自豪他的儿子是一 个英勇的年轻人，是阿斯加德的太阳，他所过之处人们具是欢声笑语。他相信自己拥有了一个完美的顺位继承人，然后Thor对约顿海姆的报复使他失望地意识到 真相。

 

而Loki得到的爱太少了。几乎没人以正确的方式爱过他。而且，也许因为如此，她爱他更多一点。

 

一旦她完成了穿戴，她走向通向王座的长廊，她知道在那她能找到Odin。

 

当她走近他时，她已经不是第一次意识到他老得有多快，即使他依旧是众神之王，他看起来很脆弱。但是数千年的统治，打过太多次战争，挣扎着保证国度之间的和平，那些持续不断的忧思愁虑甚至在他身上都留下了痕迹。

 

Loki是命运送来的最后一击，但也许是最痛的。

 

当他们以为他死了，他们一起服丧，即使他们再也不曾谈论过他的死，Odin还是露出他愧疚的痕迹：一些深深的皱纹，悲伤一直埋在他严肃的眼中，他有 时候会凝视着被毁的彩虹桥和桥下的虚空。在那些时间里，Frigga除了静静站在他身后以外什么也做不了。她无话可说，因为Odin的沉痛也是她自己的。

 

然后，Loki回来了。

 

更加破碎，更加疯狂，更加受伤。失去他的钝痛转变成了锋利的刺痛，因为现在他们有了带他回家的希望。

 

Thor把他从中庭带回来后，Frigga在他出逃阿斯加德之前设法去见了他一次。她看见他极度痛苦，被可能永远无法愈合的隐形的伤口猎杀着，但是 她从未如此强烈地感受到他是她的儿子。他永远都会是，即使他们并非血脉相连，即使Loki抛弃了他们所有人——除了她，他永远不会抛弃她，因为他的声音在 他与她对话时颤抖了，他的双眼无法直视她，他的脸无法遮上那层给其他所有人看的冷酷讽刺的面具。

 

当Odin转向她，在他也探视了Loki之后，他看起来像是老了一个世纪。

 

“我本应该为了他们两个成为一个更好的父亲的，”他曾对她忏悔过一次，当他们单独待在寝室里，没有其他耳朵听见所有神中最强大的那位的脆弱。

 

“我们都失败了，”她回答他。

 

但是他们两明白，Loki从未停止叫她‘母亲’，而Loki问安时那句冰冷的‘全神之父’让Odin的胸膛结上了一层约顿海姆最冷时节的冰。

 

Frigga到达王座时，她的丈夫坐在其上掌管所有国度，感觉到它们所有的重量都压在他一人的肩膀上。

 

他的独眼对上她的视线，眼神中温暖的喜爱在其他时候都是平静她的良药。

 

“我以为你还在休息，”他告诉她，声音中是满满的忧虑。

 

“Loki有危险了。”

 

她没有说阿斯加德，她也没说是九大国度，因为Loki是那暗影和鲜血凝成的怪物的第一志愿。在接下来的几天里，她会一直扮演一个王后的角色，关心所有人的健康。但现在她只是个母亲。

 

Odin的表情严肃了。

 

“你看见了什么？”

 

“一个暗影，庞然到足以吞下所有光亮。它在找他，定罪他永生的痛苦。在它带走他之后，它会为中庭而来，然后是我们所有人。”

 

TBC


	30. 第二十九章：红色

**第二十九章：红色**

 

现在他们都站起来，会议室因此看起来小了许多。

 

Fury刚刚离开，在对Thor怒气冲冲地说出最后一句话之后，他们发现坐着是件很难忍受的事。

 

他们没有任务，也没有目的或目标或任何主意来处理他们此刻深深陷入的麻烦——而且他们可是有很多问题需要解决，尤其是他们还有一位队员不在这里。但 是Clint能够感觉到一股紧张感在房间里汇聚，其他人肯定也感觉到了。他有股想要去寻找弓箭的冲动，即使他知道他并没有把弓带来，此刻它正静静地安放在 他房间的盒子里。

 

Natasha是他们中最无法解读的；她放松的姿势证明了她有多善于隐藏她的真实情绪。Bruce打量过他们每一个人，没有对上任何人的视线。Steve继续翻阅Fury交给他们的文件，但哪怕他已经清了两次喉咙了，他也没说出一个字。

 

而Thor立在角落里，他的手依旧在妙尔尼尔上，双眸凝视在谁知道哪段回忆上。

 

没有人说话，但是他们都被同样的思绪折磨着。

 

_一个团队。_ 现在 _我们成了一个艹蛋的团队。_

 

他们一起战斗过无数次，但是他们从没如此这般亲近过，为同一个目标战斗，甚至准备好公然反抗Fury——的确他们现在休战了，他和他们之间，但是Clint知道没人忘记那天Fury命令他们停止寻找Stark的时刻。

 

甚至Natasha，作为一个对她决定合作的组织完全忠诚的人，再也不是像个幽灵一样简短地出现在会议室再消失，而是更多陪伴在他们身边。

 

如今，他们真的是个团队了：他们习惯于一起用餐，花费时间聚在一起讨论战略或关于Stark和Loki会把他带去何处的猜测。他们陪伴在彼此身边如同这是最自然的事。

 

在他们之中，有两个暗杀者，一个北欧神，一个超级大兵，和一个能转化成一个巨型绿色怪物的科学家。但是他们同样也是复仇者，一群缺少一个成员的超级英雄——不，Clint甚至不愿去想他们的名字被第二个葬礼强化的可能。

 

_先是Phil，再是Tony。_

 

似乎只有战场上的失去和步步逼近的危险才能让他们团结。

 

他的手无意识地抚过肩膀，停在他的弓本该在的一英寸处。他叹了口气，接着垂下他的手臂，视线移向Thor。

 

在他们之中，他是看上去最受Fury的话影响的那个。他的双眼正盯着地板，他的头发像两道金色的窗帘垂在他脸两旁，遮住了他的表情。

 

对他，Clint经常感到某种类似怨恨的感情。但是当他设法忘掉他有多恨Loki并试图换位思考时，Clint可怜他。去爱一个毁灭你的人肯定是最该死的诅咒。也许Natasha也在想同样的事，因为她走近神。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

她询问的声音很轻，很温柔，满是关心。也许在这个房间里，只有Clint知道Natasha并不只是想表现的友善点。她在收集情报，以她一生都在用 的方式。这是她最出众的天分：收集情报，寻找某人的弱点，某人的秘密。她很容易就了解了他人的情绪，她甚至不用集中注意力。对她来说，这就好像呼吸一样自 然。

 

她不是一个工作是间谍的人。Natasha首先是一个间谍，偶尔才允许自己作为一个女人拥有一些感情。她是女人也是间谍，是Natasha也是黑寡妇，两者相依相存不可分割。

 

Thor抬起双眸，看着她的脸，有那么一会儿，似乎他是穿越几千里才真的看见她。

 

“我在思考那个凡人说的话，”他回答，声音清晰有力。

 

他似乎并不想和Natasha私人谈话，所以Clint朝他走近了几步，看着Steve和Bruce做了同样的事。

 

Thor甚至看上去都没有注意到。他心事重重，称呼Schmidt为‘凡人’，又一个他的思绪飘得有多远的暗示，因为最近几个月当他谈论到他们时，他从来没用过这个词。

 

“关于Thanos和你弟弟的话？”Natasha再次问道。

 

Thor点了点头。

 

“这……这改变了很多事。”

 

Clint绷紧了身体，感觉有一点不舒服。

 

“什么变了？”

 

“如果Thanos是我兄弟侵入中庭的幕后之手，那么他的转变就有了一个解释，”Thor说，接着摇了摇头。

 

当他再次对上Clint的视线，他的双眼明晰，满怀希望到Clint都能看见Loki在他身上刺下的每一道伤口都将随着原谅烟消云散。

 

“我认为我的兄弟并不想赢。”

 

有一瞬房间里陷入沉寂，接着，他们同时开口。

 

越过Steve不可置信的反对和他自己怒气冲冲的回答，Clint注意到Natasha没有露出哪怕一丝反应。

 

“我同意，”她说。

 

Steve把视线从Thor那转移到她身上。

 

“什么？！”

 

“也许他是比现在疯狂，也许他并不想赢，我不在乎。但是我确定一件事：Loki在奇塔瑞入侵时没有尽他所能。”Natasha面无表情地看着他们所有人，眼睛一眨不眨。“在我们与他最后几次战斗之后，你也发现了。”

 

Steve移开视线。

 

“我们从来没有真的捉到他，”他承认。

 

“如果Loki真的想要赢，他可以杀掉我们所有人，也许除了Thor和Bruce。”

 

想必对Natasha来说，承认她的脆弱是件很艰难的事，但是Clint没有在她话语中找到一丝一毫的犹豫。他得打量过她全身才意识到她的肩膀有一点紧绷，唯一显露出她在乎的线索。

 

“但是他没有，”她继续，“而他的攻击，在失败的入侵后，并不是毁灭性的。况且，自他第一次尝试后，什么时候他真的想要统治地球了？”

 

Bruce点头。

 

“我一直觉得这点很奇怪。”

 

现在他们都凝视着他，Bruce看起来有一些难为情。他摘下眼镜，用衣服一角擦拭，同时清了清嗓子。

 

当Tony和他们在一切的时候，他们很容易就忘记了他们的队伍里有另外一个天才，只是没那么喋喋不休生机勃勃。但是在最近几个星期里，他们经常听从Bruce的意见，询问他的想法。

 

“你对此怎么看，博士？”Clint问。

 

“我认为有可能Loki是被Thanos胁迫攻击地球的。”Bruce缓慢地说。“Thor，你告诉我们Loki坠入国度间的虚空。那有没有可能是 Thanos发现他然后利用他达到自己目的的地方？如果他真的如此强大，那么Loki根本没有选择，所以他装作臣服，然后试图破坏他自己带来的战争。”

 

突然，Clint感觉到喉咙间窜起一股苦涩。

 

这正是他不想要的，这就是为什么他总是忽视Natasha和Bruce口中那些他早已发现的暗示的原因。

 

在Clint被洗脑的时间，Loki看起来精疲力尽疲惫不堪，而那不可能仅仅只是疲累。他的脸几乎是病态的灰色，他的双颊凹陷，眼神狂热疯狂。

 

在作为一个外勤特工很久之后，Clint知道如何从一个人的表面区别身体和精神折磨的迹象，毫无疑问Loki再来到地球之前两者皆有。

 

“他在攻击纽约时看起来可没那么不情愿。”他严峻地说。

 

被折磨的人总是能得到太多的同情。也许Steve和Bruce会可怜Loki。Thor当然也会。但是被折磨的人不总是受害者。Loki不是，他也不值得任何怜悯。

 

Clint永远不会向任何人透露这些细节，他不想要他队友对那个混蛋的怨恨得以减轻。

 

有那么一会儿，他感觉到Natasha的视线在他身上，试图捕捉他的思绪，像是她能如呼吸般轻松地钻进他的脑海。即使她什么也没说，他知道她会私下审问他。过了不久，Natasha的注意力重新回到神的身上。

 

“他不需要犹豫。他只是想要确保奇塔瑞人不会赢。”

 

“我不明白。”Thor目露疑惑，但是其中依旧有无处不在的，愚蠢的希望。“你是说我的兄弟以他自己的方式保护了中庭？还是说他只想要毁灭奇塔瑞军队？”

 

Natasha摇了摇头。

 

“都错，或都对，不管你倾向于哪一点。你拥有最危险的敌方大军供你差遣，被下令征战你最痛恨的兄弟发誓保护的国土。若你是Loki，你会怎么做？”

 

Clint甚至没有去看Thor眼中的希望是否被他混蛋弟弟导致的熟悉疼痛消匿。第一次，他绝无失误的双眼除了自己怒火的红色什么也看不见。

 

Loki不想赢。但他也同样不想保护地球。

 

那个混蛋试图控制他们替他揽下这烂摊子，让他们为此买单，而他只是愉快地毁掉一个又一个街区。

 

_不，他甚至没有试图过。_

 

Clint感觉恶心，他如此愤怒，他几乎就要在队员的眼前吐出来。

 

_他已经成功了。_

 

而现在他有Tony在手，而外太空的那个疯狂家伙正在赶来，也许他会故技重施。

 

TBC


	31. 第三十章：恐惧的味道

**第三十章：恐惧的味道**

 

 

当Loki看见Stark倒向地面时，是诧异使他在凡人的头撞向地面前伸出手抓住了他的后领。Stark因此发出一声被噎住的呛音，衣服拉扯得如同快要撕裂，但是最后，Loki发现凡人在他的手指下微微摇动，急促地喘息着，无力支撑他自己。

 

一部分的他想因为Stark导致的麻烦而惩罚他，但是他的囚犯看上去真的非常难受。

 

他把他推向墙面，攥着他的肩膀避免他跌倒。然后，他开始研究眼前的凡人，迷惑地皱起眉。

 

他发现Stark身上反常的热度，甚至不用碰触他，都能感觉到那滚烫，但是同时凡人却在打冷颤。汗液布满了他的脸和身体，浸湿了他的衣服，他的双眼半阖是他马上失去意识的信号。除了刚刚的指控，他甚至没试着去反抗。

 

Loki抬起他的下巴，虚妄地试图穿透凡人的晕眩。

 

他离开Stark的时候，他似乎还好好的。

 

他使用的咒语不会发生此等副作用，哪怕受害者试图在咒语发生中途反抗也不会。至多，Stark会在试图反抗时感到疼痛，但他是在凡人惊讶的时候趁虚而入的，况且他也不是一个能够在脑海中建立屏障的术士，阅读他的思绪就和粉碎一个小孩的防御一样容易。

 

然而，现在Stark绝对生病了，他看上去像是体内有火在燃烧，Loki没法抹去心中那股他的俘虏也许会死的不详之感。

 

他攥着凡人肩膀的手移到他汗津津的脖子上，探知Stark的脉搏。没有规律，搏动过快，和他呼吸的频率一样。

 

现在，Loki可以随时折断他的脖子，Stark甚至不会尝试防御，他已经神志涣散了。

 

这很荒谬，在Stark忍受了那么多折磨之后，他此刻正在死去，没有伤口或某些能证明他的虚弱从何而来的酷刑。但是这不是第一次Loki意识到与他相比其他种族有多脆弱。

 

有一次，他见到一个属于另一国度的凡人，在作为斯库鲁人的奴隶经受了数次鞭打和酷刑时从未露出弱势疲态，却在被释放并受到医师照顾时大病了一场。似乎凡人们能够忍受很多疼痛，哪怕他们的身体十分脆弱，但却会在他们本该康复时崩溃瓦解。

 

现在Stark露出同样的迹象，提醒他去伤害一个凡人是件多么容易的事。

 

也许入侵心灵的咒语已经足以使他生病了，特别是加上之前从另一个凡人那受过的“照顾”。现在Loki仔细想了想，Stark的身体并非完全无事。他 当然要比那天他在黑暗的监狱里看到的要好，那时他看起来脏兮兮静悄悄的，一个幽灵：如今他的伤口闭合了，他的青痕消退了，近几天他也增加了些重量。但是 Stark并没有从折磨中完全康复，也许他的身体以最糟糕的方式应对了侵心咒，因为那些被挖出来的回忆依旧令他满怀愧疚和伤痛。

 

抓着他的衣领提起来，Loki把他拉近，如同Stark是一个身上的线被剪断的木偶。

 

“为什么你们凡人都这么脆弱可怜？”

 

这一次Stark似乎清醒到足以听到他的话。他向他的外衣伸出手，以一种可笑的力道扯住，他通红的双眼在他脸上游离着如同它们无法聚焦。

 

“你别想把这个怪到我身上，摇滚时代，”他吐出一口气，设法露出一丝愤怒。“是你的咒语出问题把我弄成这样的。”

 

Loki握紧手，忽视想要攻击他的冲动。

 

“我的咒语很完美。如果你想要怪罪什么，怪你自己的脆弱。”

 

不等Stark回答，他拖着他走向厨房，他把他摔进椅子里，不理会凡人在他身后的咒骂和挣扎。

 

当他看向他，Stark似乎比之前更清醒了，即使他的脸越来越红，而且依旧气喘吁吁。

 

这很麻烦且讨厌，他确定不会用他的魔法治疗他。除了浪费自己的力量帮助一个囚犯让他很不愉快以外，他不知道凡人对第二道咒语会如何反应，他此刻太不堪一击了。

 

但是Stark在他眼前发起了烧，很显然最简单的方法会是什么。

 

他转过身在橱柜里寻找直到他找到一个小桶。接着，他往里面灌满了冰水，但一旦他走开去寻找一些毛巾时，他身后某些噪音让他转过身。

 

Stark站着，浑身颤抖，喘息不停，一只手撑在桌子上，另一只抓着厨房用刀的刀柄。

 

“把那放下，Stark。”

 

他甚至不知道凡人是怎么站起来的，更别说靠近抽屉，还胆敢威胁他了。

 

接着，Loki看见她的双眼，睁得大大的，满是恐惧和努力保持清醒的挣扎，他听到他吃力的呼吸，听起来很像恐慌症发作，他注意到他的视线更多专注在小桶而非他身上，他顿悟了。

 

是水。

 

冰冷的水在充满他的肺部—— _他溺水了，他的心脏每一次跳动都更加艰难，他好害怕，好痛，他没法辨认水和空气，冰冷和熔岩的滚烫，问题和大笑。_

 

他眨眼间来到Stark面前，毫不费力地躲过他笨拙的一击。

 

不给凡人第二次机会，他用两只手指压在他的太阳穴，允许一丝最小的力量流进他的脑海，没有制造任何痛苦地关掉了他的神智。一旦Stark的身体无力地倒下，他托住他，看着凡人恐慌的双眼目光逐渐涣散，接着消失在他合上的眼睑后。

 

_现在，我知道你两个最大的恐惧了，Stark。_

 

知道如何彻底地摧毁凡人令他充满纯粹的欢悦。用Stark自己对水的恐惧或令他英雄的自己死去的那次失落之战来威胁Stark，他能把他的心灵撕碎，他能看到他心灵深处每一个秘密，他能强迫他说出所有他想要的情报。

 

现在，他拥有Stark。凡人由他来主宰，由他来毁灭，治愈他或杀掉他，都随他的意愿而行。知道某人的恐惧意味着得到无限的力量来统治他——意味着成为这个可怜存在的神。

 

但是同时，他发现看到Stark因为某种无形的病毒变得如此脆弱不堪奄奄一息，是件很让人恼火的事。

 

凡人并不总是如此悲哀：他见过他撑着最后一口气爬在地上，寻找另一颗心脏，而他胸膛中真实的那个每一次跳动都威胁着停止。当某人切开他的肋骨时，他能感觉到即使那疼痛难以忍受，Stark也绝望地想要活下去。

 

扔开装满水的小桶，他抱起无意识的凡人走进浴室。

 

有一个比把湿润的毛巾放在他的额头和手腕更有效降低他身上热度的方法，现在Stark睡着了，他甚至不需要担心他的反抗。

 

他把凡人放在地上，接着他开始往浴缸里灌温水。

 

几分钟之后，他会把凡人放进鱼缸，任由自然的方法解决这讨人嫌的麻烦。

 

当他把注意力转回到他的问题人物上时，他注意到Stark一动不动，只是不停喘息加痉挛。

 

他只需要一个手势就脱去了他身上的中庭服饰，乱糟糟地堆在浴室一角。接着他的视线再次逡巡过现在赤裸的凡人身上，栖息在他胸膛的蓝光成了他眼睛唯一能看到的东西。

 

TBC


	32. 第三十一章：深蓝

## 

**第三十一章：深蓝**

 

 

在不让Stark被淹死的情况下把他放进浴缸比Loki预期得要艰难得多。不管他怎么摆放，凡人了无生气的身体总是执着地滑进水中，最后，Loki放弃回去继续研究凡人打断他之前阅读的书本和咒语，决定陪在他身边，一只手放在他后脑勺，一只手放在他肩膀上托着他。

 

照顾一个囚犯比他想象的还要困难烦人，但是他不想Stark重新变回那个安静无聊的幽灵。

 

他花了几分钟研究凡人。他的脸因为发烧而通红，他甚至在没有意识的时候也依旧身体紧绷。他的皮肤上还留有作为另一个犯人的囚徒时得到的酷刑的痕迹，有些伤口还没结痂，但有在愈合。

 

他胸口奇怪的装置吸引了他的视线，Loki想碰它，想用他的手指和魔法探索它，他想知道它到底是什么。但是他按耐下他的好奇心，因为他想保证凡人会活下来。

 

赤身裸体外加不省人事，Stark明显一团糟，身体发烫，气喘吁吁，汗流浃背，暴露出他的弱点。这感觉就像他随时会死，与Loki相比他如此脆弱无 力。Stark的身体如同一个被榨干的空壳，生命如同星星之火，似乎被微风轻轻一吹就灭了。但是Loki还没玩完他的囚徒，暂时——他甚至还没开始，没有 真正开始——他绝不会允许凡人这么轻易溜出他的掌控。

 

他保持沉默，等待热度褪去。

 

等到Stark的身体恢复到一个可被接受的体温，水也已经冷了。

 

Loki已经浪费了分量可观的时间照顾这个凡人，所以他用咒语弄干囚犯身上和头发上的水。他可以留他湿漉漉地躺在沙发上，但他知道这样只会令他的病情更加糟糕。所以，他把他带到卧室，允许凡人躺在他床上。

 

现在他不需要再担心他的发热了，他任由双眼逡巡Stark胸膛中的奇怪装置。它是蓝色的，和魔方一样的蔚蓝，似乎装载着相似的能量。这很荒谬，因为中庭人的盲目和愚昧他们本该对魔法一无所知，但是不管怎样他依旧被这奇怪的东西激起了兴趣。

 

他没怎么想就伸出手指沿着装置的边缘滑动，认出了和他想要控制Stark时抗住了他的权杖的坚硬表面。金属物旁的皮肤满是伤疤，显然这个处于凡人胸膛的东西本不属于那。

 

就好像那个东西是可以被拔出来的，有那么一会儿，Loki对此跃跃欲试，他想知道如果他真的这么做了，Stark会出什么事，他的秘密最有趣之处。

 

他抚过其中一道最明显的伤痕，接着把手掌抵在装置上，盖住蓝色的光。当他感觉到一股未知的力量在他掌中脉动时，他几乎愉快地颤抖了。那么近，却又那么远，因为这不是魔法，而他不能理解。

 

他闭上眼睛去更好地感知。它的能量和钢铁之人的战甲相同，但是他不明白这到底是个武器还是个伤口，因为他还能感觉到随着爆开的疼痛一个陌生男人切开 Stark胸膛，胸膛有一个洞的凡人在地板上抽搐蠕动的回忆，那么栩栩如生，如今像是刻印在他脑海中。他怀疑Stark是否想要这个。

 

当从凡人那汲取的回忆令他紧绷的时候，他再次睁开了眼。然后，眼前不再是一张毫无意识的脸，他的视线对上Stark惊恐的双眼。

 

 

 

 

他在阿富汗令人窒息的高温中游荡，漫无止境的沙漠像是要一口把他吞下，风沙在每一次呼吸都试图堵住他的鼻孔。

 

接着，到了晚上，当低温冻僵了他的四肢百骸，脏兮兮的破布并不足以温暖他的身体，他只能不停打冷颤。

 

他胸膛中的疼痛一直在那，高温或低温，白天或黑夜，他损坏的心脏每一次跳动，那疼痛都如影随形。

 

时间过得太快，他像是在和时间本人下着一场不允许任何失误的国际象棋，他天才的大脑试图算出不可能的可能性拯救他自己的生命，随着每一分钟的流失他都在一点点死去。

 

他如此绝望地想活下去，而他成功了，他创造出了不可能，然后把此放入了他自己的胸膛，再次证明Tony Stark高于其他所有人的伟大。他更强大了，更聪明了，比地球上其他所有人类都要技艺非凡。

 

然后，Yinsen死了。

 

_但是Yinsen的死是因为一个失误，他没有按照他的计划实行，这不是Tony的错。_

 

他感觉恶心，想要呕吐的冲动如此强烈，他身体一面是冰冷的海水一面是炽热的烈火，两种截然不同的感觉让他的神经超载，如同他是一个被用尽最后一点内存的电脑。

 

但是很快滚烫的热度消失了，冰冷也跟着消失了。

 

他不再颤抖，只有平静，引诱他的脑海跟着进入深沉的，安详的睡眠，同时远远传来一直手在他肩膀上的触感让他觉得好像他不需要去支撑自己因为有人在为他这么做。

 

有那么一会儿，他真的平静地睡着了。

 

 

 

冰冷的电流划过他的脊柱，他因此从甜美的虚无中醒了过来。

 

他感觉到了危险，但却无法对此做出反应，他看见暗影朝他挨近，医师或恐怖分子，他不知道是哪一个。

 

他的胸膛被打开，他的心脏被暴露在外，他感觉到他们把手指挖进他的血肉，撕裂他的神经和纤维，连他的骨头也不能幸免。

 

他想要醒来，告诉他们停下来，因为他需要那些部位。他们应该是拯救他，而不是杀了他。

 

但是他口里满是鲜血，没法完整说出一个字，疼痛在侵蚀他的身体和心灵。

 

那里还有Loki，和暗影们一起。Tony知道他在那，疯狂的神穿着皮革裤子和双角头盔的奇怪搭配，享受折磨他，却在之后给他某种类似宽恕的话语。

 

_因为那些孩子们的死是他的错，但是Loki告诉他不是的，他不管怎么做都无法拯救他们，而Tony想要相信他，他如此渴望相信到了宁愿依附着谎言之神的话而活。_

 

他想要呼吸，但是太多思绪让他做不到，就像太多孩子们的尸体躺在红色的血潭中，就像太多都是他的错，将那些罪恶告解给某个他甚至不相信存在的神。

 

_而Yinsen为他而死，还有鬼知道从何而来的被子困住他的双腿，该死的他装着苏格兰酒的酒柜在哪？_

 

随着一声哽咽的急喘他惊醒。

 

真的有被子盖在他腿上，因为他正躺在一张床上。而他裸着。而且，最重要的是，Loki在他身边，他绿色的双眸中映出一道太过熟悉的蓝光。

 

Tony垂下视线，紧张到几乎不能呼吸。

 

神的手在它永远不该在的地方。

 

Loki在碰他的反应堆。他在爱抚它，看着它的眼神如同他是只追逐火焰的蛾子。

 

Tony没去思考，他仅仅用尽所有力气抬起手抓住了神的手腕，整个处境几乎让他想吐。

 

_Loki在碰他的反应堆。他不允许任何人碰的地方。只有Pepper可以，除了她没有人。_

 

接着恐慌淹没了他。

 

TBC

Loki真的是......说着不想照顾囚犯他照顾了，说着不想浪费魔法他浪费了，毫无原则【手动拜拜


	33. 第三十二章：关于间谍的小插曲

**第三十二章：关于间谍的小插曲**

 

即使是在他们满足的柔软宁静中，伴随着皮肤上性爱的味道，和墙壁间回荡的shen吟声，Natasha也依旧是黑寡妇。

 

当她躺在他怀中，她是温暖激情的。她以相同的热情回给他一个吻，让他抱着她，爱抚她，轻吻她的嘴唇和皮肤，而她也同样以此回应。但是Clint知道她并没有仅仅因为脱掉了衣服，扔掉了枪，把她第二支枪和三只匕首放在床脚就变得脆弱了。

 

即使Natasha允许她自己做一个人类，她也永远不会变的脆弱。

 

当她觉得安全时，在他们最亲密的时刻，她的肌肉松弛，面容平和，脸上不再有吸引目标时那种甜美羞怯的微笑。但是她的心灵总是保持警惕，哪怕是她和他在一起的时候。

 

不过，有一些小细节证实了Natasha有多信任他。比如说她会让他见到她完全赤裸的模样，把她的武器放到不容易够到的地方。或者她不再保持一个能总是看见门和窗户的位置。还有她允许自己熟睡在他身边，那种她不会在任务中拥有的深度睡眠。

 

这是Natasha能展示给他的最人类的行为，而对于Clint，一个知她懂她的人来说，这已经足够了。

 

_ “Natasha ，你有没有想过不做间谍？” _

__

_ 那是他们第一次做爱，在布达佩斯之后， 那时 Clint 依旧不确定 Natasha 是否真的想要她或只是想要利用她的身体操纵他。 _

__

_ 她微笑，然后他对她的爱又多了一分。 _

__

_ “我不能停止做我自己。” _

 

即使是现在她也依旧为她的名字而活，因为在他们和其他复仇者在一起的时候Clint没有说的东西此刻正在他和她亲密无间的他的房间明亮又清晰地响起。Natasha甚至在脱掉衣服前就听到了他的真心话。

 

“我不喜欢这个主意，”这已经是自他听到她轻轻的脚步声进入他的卧室后第三次这么说了——他听到她因为他知道她来了，因为Natasha并没有试图隐藏她的存在。

 

她穿过黑暗看向他，揣测他的内心。

 

“我知道Loki对你做了什么。”

 

但是不，她不知道，并不真的知道，因为她所受到的洗脑和那个混蛋神用来欺骗他的完全不一样，那个时候他是真的愿意为他牺牲，满怀服侍他的需求。

 

“那么为什么你要为他辩护？”

 

“我没有为他辩护。但是现在，我们必须得为地球考虑。关于拯救她和她的子民。如果不管Loki命运如何，Thanos都真的想要把战争投向地球，那我们必须想出来一个万全之策。”

 

他忍不住苦涩地笑了。

 

“那你觉得和那个杂种同盟是个好主意？”

 

甚至连和她的亲密也没能否决Loki成为同盟的主意。他不知道所有人中她是怎么能提出类似建议的。

 

“我从没说过要和他同盟。我只是认为把我们的力量集合起来对抗一个共同的敌人是个明智之举，而不是把我们的士兵和武器用在对抗彼此身上。”

 

“当然了，为什么不呢？”Clint哼了一声，他知道他的讽刺很过分，而且无礼，但他不在乎。“就算我同意不在那杂种在我视线内的时候攻击他，他就能没有二心地成为我们的新兄弟了？”

 

倒不是说他会接受和他之间的休战。他准备了一根箭给他，发誓把它插进Loki其中一只眼里是唯一让他在夜里安眠的承诺。

 

Natasha投给他的眼神足以说明她完全明白他在想什么。

 

“如果我们相信Thor说的Thanos的危险指出，即使是Loki也不能逃脱他之手。和我们一起他能拥有更多击败他的可能，而他知道这个。”

 

“你觉得他能被信任吗？他难道不会两面三刀，玩双面间谍，就和他在奇塔瑞入侵那时一样把我们宛转于股掌之中？”

 

她的视线坚硬了。

 

“Loki不是唯一一个能利用别人达到自己目标的人。”

 

她坐起身来，风姿绰约，美艳绝伦。

 

窗外的明月在她完美的胴体上洒下一层银色的月光，即使是在黑暗中Clint依旧能感觉到她的魅力——但对于他来说，Natasha要更多：比她的美丽还多，比她的魅惑还多，比她大腿到臀部的触感还多。

 

即使他的喉咙中依旧有痛楚燃烧，关于Loki的想法依旧令他烦恼，Clint感觉到想要再次拥有她的欲望。

 

“当一切结束了，即使Loki还活着，他也决不会完好无损，”Natasha继续。“他会变得虚弱，不堪一击，筋疲力尽。”她红色的嘴唇扯开一丝微笑，Clint意识到他爱着那丝沾满了鲜血的微笑，“然后，处理掉他不会是什么难事。”

 

TBC

 


	34. 第三十三章：休战

**第三十三章：休战**

 

由他惊恐的瞪视判断，Stark并不觉得醒来看到他在摩挲他胸前的金属物是件开心的事。凡人有一瞬静默地看着他，让他看足了他眼中溢满的惊恐，而他虚弱的手猛地伸出来抓住Loki的手腕，指甲陷进他的肉里。

 

接着，Stark推开他，跌跌撞撞地冲向门外。

 

没有理会他试图逃离的举动，Loki只是低头看他自己的手臂。如果他是个和Stark一样的凡人，那个复仇者握住的地方现在大概已经泛青了。

 

Stark几乎逃出房间他才有所动作。继续坐在床沿，他打了个响指，立刻Stark就发现自己被突然出现在他手腕上的坚硬锁链拽回到床上。他用尽他作为一个凡人的虚弱身体拥有的所有力量挣扎，但是最终他还是被双手高举过头禁锢在床头。

 

Loki微笑，靠近了一些俯视他。一旦他向他胸前的装置伸出手，Stark便开始剧烈地挣扎。

 

“别碰我！”

 

他在喘息，双眼因为惊恐而睁得大大的，他所有的镇静沉着一眨眼消失。看见一个像Stark这样的男人失去他控制的面具，暴露出总是被他藏在层层讽刺 和傲慢之后的情绪，这要比见到他赤身裸体还要亲密。Loki很得意，他想要持续对方脆弱的时刻去挖掘这个逐渐长久占据他脑海的凡人的每一道恐惧，每一种情 绪，和每一份脆弱。

 

忽视Stark的咒骂，他用两根手指爱抚金属物，凡人的呼吸骤停，整个身体都僵硬着拒绝。而他们都知道这不是对被强jian的恐惧，而是另一种完全不同的恐惧。

 

一旦Strk开始以一种疯狂紊乱的节奏再次呼吸，Loki的手掌盖住了蓝光，感觉到他过快的心跳，沐浴在一种凡人在他身下如此无助的自满下。

_你是我的，Stark。只有我才有力量触碰你，给予你活下去的资格或让你就此消亡。我现在成为了你小小凡人世界的神。_

 

当他慢慢地收回手，缠在Stark手腕上的锁链消失了。

 

凡人立刻缩到最里面，挤在床头柜上试图控制自己的颤抖，但没敢再尝试逃跑。

 

_聪明的选择。_

 

“一个精神变态的外星神对他囚犯做的事要有个度，你明白吗，你个嗜虐成性的混蛋？”Stark低吼，同时手臂横在奇怪装置前像是他在试图保护它。

 

Loki微笑，露出他的牙齿。他心情特别好，好到甚至没有注意到Stark话语中的冒犯——不过反正他也没有礼貌地回答。

 

“这似乎是你很重要的一部分。这很奇怪，因为这并不真的属于你的身体。”

 

“你怎么知道？你不是个外太空的外星人吗？也许它 _就是_ 属于我的，也许我们地球人的身体就长这样，乳头中间有一个不能被任何人碰的巨大穿孔。”

 

凡人依旧非常紧张，但是他看起来已经从恐惧那恢复到足以展示他的憎恨而非慌乱了。

 

“特工Barton没有那种东西，”Loki回答。

 

有一瞬，Stark的双眼布满惊骇的顿悟，他愚蠢的猜疑让他再次微笑。

 

“他或任何其他被他雇佣的人类都没有像你那样非常在意裸体。他们在我面前换过衣服。他们没有一个人胸前有这个装置。而且，没有中庭人能免疫我的权 杖。除了你。”他缩短他们之间的距离，双眼再度专注在Stark胸膛的金属物上。“如果我把它从你的身体上拿出来，会发生什么事？”

 

Stark立刻畏缩了一下，手臂更紧地护在胸膛上。Loki可以看见他想要继续保持沉默，但是在他敌意的面容下藏着怀疑和恐惧。

 

也许他以为如果他不回答，Loki真的会把它拿出来—— _实际上Loki对此非常蠢蠢欲动，他总是因为好奇测试各种物品和人，仅仅是为了纯粹的愉悦，去看看他们的反应如何。_

 

“对我公司来说，这个让股票惨遭滑铁卢，比之前已经发生的更甚；对Fury来说，这个能让他安心地吐出一口气；对我的粉丝们来说，这个让他们流下了绝望的泪水，”Stark最终回答。

 

Loki回味了一遍胸中火焰熊熊燃烧，而他的生命一寸寸陨灭的感觉。这是他在Stark的脑海中体验过的，而那些体会都是因为那块金属物不见了。

 

“谁把它拿走过？”

 

凡人退缩了一下，就像他刚刚不是对他说话，而是揍了他一拳一样。

 

“你怎么知道的？”

 

“从你惊醒时的双眼中知道的。很显然你已经体验过了一次相似处境。”

 

_ 在他胸口有一个洞，在他进入Stark的思想穿上他的皮时，他的心脏搏动着血液和疼痛进入他的血管，他的心跳越来越微弱，当他绝望地试图继续活下去的时候，嘴巴里的苦涩滋味在燃烧他的喉管，刚刚发生的背叛伤害了他已经受伤的胸口。 _

 

“我凭什么要回答你？我凭什么把我的秘密告诉给一个把我囚禁起来的人？”凡人几乎嗤笑了。“抱歉，不是个好主意。”

 

之前几天那么漠不关心的Stark，如今看起来已经回归了他自己，足以做出反抗，Loki对这些反应的喜爱几乎和激怒他弄明白他的秘密一样。

 

他不想要为他的傲慢惩罚他，至少不是现在。

 

“因为我想要知道，”他回答，举起一只手给他看到指间游动的绿色魔法。

 

“上一次你拒绝回答我的问题，你可没吃到什么好果子，你不觉得吗？”

 

静默伴随着第二次侵心咒的威胁伫立在他们之间。过了一会儿，Stark把视线离开Loki的手指，对上他的双眼。

 

“如果你告诉我你在Schmidt的基地做什么，我就回答你。”

 

Loki甚至没想去拒绝：Stark问了他一些无用的情报，而他对此感激，至少通过交换情报，凡人愿意合作。在花了好几个小时治疗他之后，他真的不想再次在他身上使用魔法，即使他这么威胁了。

 

“我接受，但是你要先回答。”

 

有那么一会儿，Stark看起来很惊讶，像是他没觉得他会同意。接着，他苦涩地笑了。

 

“结果到头来，你早已经看到了，不是吗？”

 

“那么回答我的问题对你来说将没有任何困难可言。”

 

Stark摇了摇头，接着笑声停歇了，脸上出现一张没有表情的面具。

 

“是Obadiah Stane，”他开口，他用在那个名字上的语气和Loki说起‘Odin’或‘Thor’时一样。“他是……你可以说是我的父亲形象，或者我从未有过的父 亲。”他的脸露出一丝厌倦。“家庭聚餐，披萨，圣诞礼物，和当我翘班时的教导，等等。最后他暴露出了真实的自己，原来他比我父亲还糟糕，因为，你知道，至 少我的父亲从未想杀掉我。”他用来遮掩伤口的讽刺如此巧妙地消失了，留下一个冷厉的瞪视。“该你了。”

 

“我感觉到一股和魔方相似的力量，所以我把自己传送到那去看看发生了什么，”Loki立刻回答，但是没有快到足以遮掩他自己的思绪。

 

_一个长期忽视他的若有若无的父亲，和一个代替他位置的男人，却在后来背叛了Stark，把凡人用来代替心脏的东西从他胸膛中扯了出来。_

 

甚至如此简单的语言都足以强迫他看到内心的他自己，和在Stark心里一样，他看见他自愿抛弃的过去。

 

“Schmidt发生了什么事？魔方是怎么和他扯上关系的？”

 

“还没到你的回合呢，Stark，”他朝凡人低吼。

 

他垂下视线直到再次集中在凡人胸膛的蓝光上，朝他伸出手指。

 

“这个奇怪的装置是什么？”

 

这一次，凡人绷紧了身体但没有退缩，也没有再次缩成一个球。他只是瞪着他的手如同他想要确保Loki不会碰他一样。

 

“来自Obie的礼物，当我还以为他是好人的时候。”

 

Loki嗤之以鼻，收回他的手。

 

“这不是个好回答。”

 

Stark的瞪视更冷了。

 

“长话短说，他雇佣了一些人去干掉我，但是他们认出我是谁，觉得活着的我比死掉的更有价值，所以我发现自己被关在一个山洞里，胸膛中满是马上就要刺 入我心脏的弹片。我不知道你解剖学怎么样，但是金属碎片穿过你的心脏？非常糟糕。幸运的是，另一个囚犯设法往我的胸膛植入了一个由汽车电池充能的电磁铁。 那就是方舟反应堆，而它是独一无二的，因为我是一个天才，而世界上没有人能复制它。而且不准你再碰它。”

 

从Stark的吹嘘和某些他不明白的单词中，他得知了真相，他看着凡人胸膛上的金属物，越来越感兴趣。它拥有和他的装甲一样的蓝光。

 

“所以这是一个允许你活下去的产物，同时给予你使用装甲的权利？”

 

Stark扯着被子盖到腰上，似乎他现在才意识到他浑身赤裸。

 

“没错。”他的双臂在胸前交叉。“现在，你欠我两个回答。你可以回答我之前问的那两个了。”

 

“如果Schmidt是那个有着红脸的凡人，那么他胆敢挑衅我就该为此付出代价，我毁灭了他。魔方融合了一部分能量在他手上。感谢那个，他可以使用 本来能量的万分之一，并用来打败了你。”他语气无聊地回答，接着他思考了一下Stark的回忆，疑惑凡人是怎么活下来的。“当你是个重伤的囚犯的时候，你 是怎么逃出去的？”

 

那个凡人藏不住嘴角那丝假笑。

 

“他们想要我为他们建造武器，所以我建造出了装甲的第一个版本。为了我自己。”自豪在他的双眼中闪现，接着他的脸回到一副无表情的面具。“所以几天前你用魔法控制的那两个蓝色的魔法球……他们就是Schmidt拥有的部分魔方，对吗？”

 

“很好，Stark。我还在想你是否能搞明白呢。”

 

他有很多关于反应堆的问题想问，甚至现在他的眼睛都离不开那个同时是生命和力量的蓝色能量上了。

 

“如果我把它拿出来，你能活多久？”

 

Stark立刻戒备了。

 

“在一个不那么大压力的情况下，几分钟左右。”他的脸上挂上一副满是怀疑的敌意面具。“在一个压力大的情况下，比如在一个没什么幽默的精神变态神手上，我随时可能心搏停止。”

 

他没有说谎。Loki记得tark失去反应堆的恐慌时刻，死去的糟糕感觉印刻在他脑海里。但是他还是很感兴趣，反应堆如此明亮，满是他想了解的未知能量，不管凡人说了什么。

 

“我想看看，”他说，朝Stark的胸膛伸出手。

 

凡人在他碰到之前抓住了他的手腕。

 

“那我想要回我马里布的家，手里拿着一杯酒，腿上还坐着一个时刻准备迎合我醉后笑话的模特。”

 

“我并不想杀了你，Stark。但是我想要看看这个长什么样。”

 

抓着他手腕的手指和他自己的相比力气相当小；他可以随时挣开，但是此刻凡人和他还在谈话，现在不是使用暴力的时候。

 

“那我想要看你真实的样子。Thor说你是因为咒语才看起来一幅情绪摇滚乐手的模样。一个漂亮瘦骨嶙峋的疯神实际上是一个长着青春痘的肥胖反派？”

 

刹那间愤怒占领了Loki，熊熊怒火攫住了他的呼吸。他粗暴地把Stark拉向自己，接着掐住了他的喉咙，他的手指因为想要刺入凡人的血肉的冲动而颤抖着，他想要粉碎他， **毁灭他** 。

 

“不准你再提及Thor或那个蠢货对你说过的任何关于我的事，否则我将把你的反应堆从你的胸膛中扯出来捏碎，”他嘶声道。

 

但是他的脑海已经因为那些声音而痛苦—— _不值得的儿子，怪物，约顿人。‘不， Loki。’_

 

凡人抓住了他的手臂，试图从他的掌控中挣开。他已经无法正常呼吸了，但是当他胆敢对上Loki的视线时，他的嘴角露出锋利的微笑。

 

“看来我刚找到了你的反应堆，对吗驯鹿游戏？”

 

Loki加大了力气，杀掉凡人的冲动几乎在他的脑海中沸腾。接着他回忆起他在这个人身上浪费的所有时间，为了治疗他而做出的努力，Stark身上依旧没被挖掘出的秘密，还有这个俘虏的价值，在数天令他厌烦的冷漠后，他终于慢慢回到以前他享受与之战斗的那个有意思的中庭人。

 

“我在的时候，不准你再谈起Thor。”

 

他推开凡人，力道足以让他滚下床。

 

Stark立刻站了起来，按摩他的喉咙，第二道指引覆盖在之前那道青痕之上。

 

“那么你也不能随便碰别人不想被碰的地方。Thor不想别人碰他的锤子，我说的是那个绑在他皮带上的那个，不是底下那个。你不想要别人碰你生命中发生的那些混合着自卑，嫉妒和家庭危机的回忆。而我不想要别人碰我的反应堆。明白了吗？”

 

Stark简直可笑：他赤身裸体地站着，虚弱到两条腿抖如涮糠，脖子上满是青紫，还依旧胆敢威胁他，威胁一个神。但是Stark的眼神坚硬如铁，Loki清楚地记得当他们第一次在中庭遇见时，一个先开始看起来如此可悲的人，最后居然威胁了他。

 

“也许你没搞明白你的处境。你是我的囚犯，凡人，你没资格讨价还价。”

 

Stark朝床走近一步。

 

“相信我，囚禁我的人从来没得到过好下场。”

 

他在微笑。以一种尖言冷语咄咄逼人的态度展露出他没有真的破碎，不再破碎。这个微笑属于一个值得被毁灭的人。

 

Loki也忍不住笑了。

 

“以前，你是被区区蝼蚁囚禁。我是一方神灵。”

 

“而我世界上最聪明的人。别忘了，是你眼中这个 _脆弱的中庭人_ ，扛着一个艹蛋的核弹穿过你的时空之门炸毁了奇塔瑞大军。”

 

TBC

一个拼命给自己找借口却不自知的Loki

和一个回归自我展露锋芒的Tony

哎嘿~(*•̀ㅂ•́)


	35. 第三十四章：就寝时间

**第三十四章：就寝时间**

 

他以为Loki会因为他说的话再次威胁他，又或者一拳揍向他的脸什么的。他不记得上一次他敢于讨价还价谈论他的价值是什么时候，他终于找回他一生都在扮演的天才的自己，不再是几个星期以来破碎男人的模样。

 

但是Loki没有反应强烈。实际上，他什么反应也没有：他只是用一种狩猎者的满意眼神盯着他，他的脊柱因此划过不愉快的战栗。

 

“别以为我因为那个而怨恨你，Stark。”神说，带着一种藏着太多含义的微笑。

 

他似乎被逗乐了，听到Tony的回应时他几乎是开心的。只有当Tony提到了Thor，Loki才显得很生气的样子，但除此之外，他表现得像是他们的唇枪舌战就和一个新游戏没什么两样，就像比起虐待一个冷漠的囚犯来说，这是个更为愉快且好笑的业余爱好。

 

Loki看起来甚至不再充满敌意了，而且他显然没有在Tony作为一个安静的破碎的敌人时露出任何沮丧的神情——那些时光里他的心灵迷失在一片浓雾中，Tony可以仍然感觉到愧疚和自我厌恶试图把他再次拖进疼痛的黑暗深渊，如果有第二次他将再不可能逃脱。

 

他打了个冷颤。

 

他不再发热，虽说现在他的身体还是比正常情况烫许多，他没有病到不能走路。但他依旧很虚弱，而且他的喉咙很痛。他不需要一面镜子都能知道上面有 Loki手指的痕迹。他小心翼翼地碰了碰青肿的地方，疼痛提醒了他，他离死亡有多近。这很奇怪，因为在那个时候他并不在乎，但是现在他是真的想要活下去。

 

对他来说自他再次说话开始，感觉像是有一个月过去了，而并不仅仅只是几天。

 

他对自己的蔑视还在，埋藏在他心底深处，他如此强烈地渴求酒精的存在，把他的思绪和感情淹没在麻木中。但是他内心里有什么已经觉醒了，他不再是一个 可悲的空壳。他不知道是否这取决于他想要与Loki战斗的渴望，为了他的艹脑咒向他复仇，或者是因为对他们刚刚谈话的好奇，但是他不想要仅仅只是‘活 着’，他想至少要真的活下去。

 

Loki说完他最后那句意义模糊的话，就从书架上选了一本书，自顾自开始读起来，不再看他，所以Tony去浴室洗澡，就像他在试图抹去那股不熟悉的手触碰他反应堆的错乱感。

 

并不真的管用，但是淋浴让他感觉好多了，而且很快，他穿上了干净的衣服，T恤外面还套了件羊毛衫，微薄地努力让自己穿多点，以为这样就能让Loki和反应堆之间多点距离。

 

神的手在他的胸膛上，触碰甚至爱抚一个他除了Pepper不让任何人碰的部位，这样的回忆让他畏缩。

 

这是另一次侵犯，在Loki让他跪下之后，在他以为精神变态的神想要虐待他之后，在神进入他自己的思想，把他秘密最糟糕的一面挖出来，发现他最深沉的恐惧之后。

 

而现在Loki知道了，他知道了，而他会被毁掉。

 

他坐在地板上，他成为神的囚犯之后的每一晚他都在那里。他在等Loki嘲笑他，侮辱他，把他的心灵撕成碎片。神看见了一切，所以他知道怎样用寥寥数语毁灭他。他如此擅长窥探人们的弱点，他甚至设法让Natasha动摇，即使黑寡妇并没有露出神的话语有影响到她的神情。

 

而Schimidt，一道宣判足以毁掉Tony把近几年的人生建立其上的幻觉。

 

Loki可以不费吹灰之力地把他碾碎成渣，他可以兴高采烈地毁掉Tony心中那小小的想要再次活下去的部分。

 

Tony一动不动一句话不说地打量着神；他紧绷得像是他在等待一次攻击，而且他知道这一次会比拳头和巴掌更加糟糕。但是Loki甚至没有注意到他的存在，眼睛也不抬地继续读着书。

 

几分钟过后，Tony没法再继续静止不动了。他站起来，屏住呼吸以免神突然对此有所反应，但是什么也没发生。在最后一次犹豫后，他退出房间，走进厨房。

 

冰箱和以往一样满是各种各样的食物，他的胃咕咕作响，提醒了他，他已经好几个小时没吃东西了。

 

他还是很紧张，竖起耳朵聆听Loki是否有在靠近——即使那个混蛋跟只猫一样安静，Tony不明白他怎么可能做到，Loki一身都是皮革——然后他坐下来给自己做了些三明治。

 

很快，他意识到他有多饿，他迅速干掉三块三明治，这才让他有了满足的饱腹感。这是自他与Schmidt战斗之后的第一次他真的在享受一餐饭。

 

他困倦地差点在椅子上打了个盹，他强迫自己站起来，进到客厅。

 

沙发看起来很舒服，诱惑他上去沉沉睡上一觉，但是他不确定Loki会允许他离开他在卧室地板上那块地去使用这个。

 

最后，回到卧室似乎是个最好的选择，只是习惯使然。再说，他很好奇，他想看看Loki是否还在读书，还是说他已经开始了某种新的邪恶计划。

 

一旦他进入了房间，他意识到不会有任何计划，至少短时间内不会，因为神还在读书。他没有把注意力转向Tony，但是他肯定听到了他的脚步声，因为他停止翻阅。

 

“你喂饱你自己了吗？”

 

这似乎是个无害的问题，但提问者是Loki，哪怕呼吸都不可能是无害的。

 

“是的，”他回答，小心翼翼地看着他。

 

Loki翻了一页。

 

“很好。”

 

眼也不抬，神打了个响指，然后突然往常的锁链凭空出现。这一次，Tony只走了一步就被扔到了床上，手腕再次被绑到床柱上，他的心脏在胸膛里像疯了一般急促跳动。

 

“你他妈在做什么？！”

 

Loki以一种Tony对他那些工程上的竞争对手，特别是对Justin Hammer，一样厌烦且居高临下的眼神瞟了他一眼。

 

“你喂饱了自己，你洗了澡，现在该是睡觉的时候了。”

 

Tony哼了一声，试图平稳自己的呼吸，至少在被绑在床上的情况下得回一些尊严。他一点也不相信Loki真的想让他睡在自己床上，就和他不相信圣诞老人一样，但是，也许，如果他看起来像是放弃了，他真的能在床上安稳地睡上一觉。

 

“哦，当然，然后锁链就是你版本的晚安吻？”

 

他试图把他的双手从中挣开，但是和以往一样，锁链太坚固太紧了。没有装甲傍身，他没有挣脱开的希望，有那么一会儿，他很想念他的装甲，他的第二道更安全的皮肤。

 

Loki把书放在床边的桌子上。当他躺在他身边时，他甚至没有看着Tony，如同睡在被锁链绑住的囚犯身边是件再自然不过的事情。

 

“锁链是为了强迫你保持不动然后睡觉，以免你在屋子里乱晃荡，或愚蠢地试图反抗我。”

 

是他太过冷静理智的声音激怒了Tony。

 

“你可以问我，你知道吗？而不是选择没有经过双方同意地捆绑我。”

 

他不介意一晚上好眠，特别是在近几个小时精疲力尽疲惫不堪之后，但是他没法接受Loki把他绑上床时漫不经心的态度。甚至现在，神甚至都没有把脸转向他，所有Tony能看到的只有他的后脑勺。

 

“嘿，你听见我说话了吗，你个精神病版本的哈利波特？”

 

Loki没有转身。

 

“安静，凡人。”

 

甚至他的语气听起来比起威胁更像是厌烦。但是Tony决不允许Loki对待他像应付一个不值得他注意力的任性孩子，因为如果这世界上只有一件Tony痛恨的事——至少现在他不再Schmidt的掌握里，而Loki并没真的做一个强jian犯——那就是被忽视。

 

“你就这么想跟我睡觉吗？”他评论，声音响亮到如果神真的睡着了也绝对会被他吵醒。

 

这一次，他满足地看到对方有所反应了：Loki瞬间转身，睁着一双冰冷到足以开裂的绿眸瞪着他。

 

“再说一个字，Stark，我以九界之名发誓我会一整晚给你塞上口塞。”

 

这听上不像是空口白话，所以Tony回以瞪视但不再说话。

 

锁链也没有那么令他不舒服，毕竟，自他最后一次睡在床上已经几周，或许几个月了。

 

背对着精神变态的神，他放松下来闭上双眼。他甚至没时间去意识到睡在Loki的床上有多奇怪就坠入了梦乡。

 

TBC

霜铁今日关键词：同床共枕


	36. 第三十五章：噩梦

**第三十五章：噩梦**

 

_ 他是为了 Odin 才这么做的。他杀了自己的 亲生 父亲去拯救那个让他一生都处在谎言之中的冒牌父亲。他知道，但他仍然这样做了，因为他想要被注意。他想要被爱，被尊重，他想要成为那个让全神之父自豪的儿子。 _

__

_ 父亲，看着我。 _

__

_ 但是 Odin 的视线在 Thor 身上， Odin 只对 Thor 微笑，只注意到 Thor ，只看得见 Thor 。 _

__

_ 我也能做到，父亲！我也能做到！为你！为我们所有人！ _

__

_ 当他杀了 Laufey 时，他真的这么以为。他真的以为如果他能杀了所有怪物，就和他从小教育得一样。如果他能把它们都杀光，他就会不再是一个怪物。 _

__

_ 告诉我我做的足够好了。告诉我你爱我。告诉我哪怕我是个怪物也无所谓，我仍然是你的儿子，而不是一个被当作棋子的被偷走的遗孤。 _

__

_ 而也许那个他一直以来都看作是父亲的人会终于注意到他。 _

__

_ 我才是值得的那个，父亲。不是Thor 。是我。 _

__

_ Thor 是他的冒牌兄弟，冲动，总是带着他们置身危险。然后，每次都是他拯救他们于水火之中，最后得到的却只是 Thor 对他懦弱之举的嘲笑和 Odin 的责怪。 _

__

_ 那一次，毁灭者那次，他并不想要害死 Thor ，并不真的。但是有史以来第一次，他想要成为他，成为那个被爱着的儿子。 _

__

_ “不， Loki 。” _

__

_ 两个单词，然后一切都分崩离析。 _

__

_ 他有试过，他真的有试过，但是显然还不够。 _

__

_ 一切都不重要了：在他被两个父亲拒绝后，他做什么都不重要了；他不顾一起想要成为家庭一部分的欲望也不重要了，因为他从一开始就不曾拥有，一切都是谎言；甚至连他自身的存在也不重要了。 _

__

_ 当他对上 Odin 唯一那只眼，看见其中的失望时， 他僵硬了，就像他皮肤下的怪物带来约顿海姆无尽的寒冬—— 如果 Thor 没有冒生命危险抓住他，你会救我吗，父亲？ _

__

_ 但是Odin不是他的父亲，从来都不是，而现在一切都有了解释。 _

__

_ 他的手指一根一根松开，不在乎Thor惊恐的视线——你不是我的兄弟。 _

__

_ 然后，虚空吞噬了他。 _

 

 

 

 

Loki在黑暗中睁开了双眼。

 

黑暗，他不停下坠，在那深渊，残酷的虚空里没有生命。

 

他喘息，抬起一只手，上面闪烁的绿色魔法准备好杀死任何出现在视线中的生物。他内心逐渐增强的怒火如熔岩般滚烫，灼痛他的神经，他只想要屠宰毁灭， 他要某人为此受折磨。他沉入自身寻找力量，为了想要把某人某物撕成碎片，指甲挖进温暖血肉的欲望而颤抖，只有他人的疼痛才能平息回忆带给他自己的。

 

_在某处，Thanos还在折磨他。黑暗使他窒息，让他痛苦，那让人无法忍受，而他独自一人，又冷又空虚，他是一个不值得活着的怪物。_

 

他几乎因为憎恨和恐惧而尖叫，因为他不应感觉如此单薄脆弱，如此轻易被伤害。

 

但是有什么惊醒了他。某种来自他身边的感知钻进了他睡眠中的意识，警醒了他，直到噩梦被他安全屋的宽慰黑暗驱散。

 

他眨了眨眼，不去理会想要发怒的冲动，他的魔法再次缓慢地消失于他的身体里。

 

在他身边，有一个温暖的身体。

 

Stark平躺着，即使在睡梦中他的身体也依旧僵硬。他的脸上是和Loki埋藏在他心灵最深处一模一样的疼痛，而他粗重不规律的呼吸有时听上去像是啜泣和呜呜祈求的碎语。

 

那个恼人的凡人用自己的噩梦惊醒了他。

 

他的手微微一挥让锁链消失，思考是他许多疼痛回忆中的哪一个在折磨他的囚犯。

 

也许Stark梦见了其他凡人在他胸膛开了个大洞，也许他回忆起了他那个不在乎自己儿子的父亲——不在乎自己的亲生骨肉，一件多么奇怪的事。

 

他继续研究Stark了几分钟，妄图弄明白他到底在呜咽什么。当他从床上坐起身，双眼凝视着凡人时，胸膛中那只紧抓住他心脏的大手松了一些。

 

也许这就是为什么他如此慷慨。

 

当凡人再次呜咽起来时，他把手伸向他。

 

“Stark，如果你继续吵我，我会让你滚回地板上睡去。” 

 

TBC

上半部分想哭

下半部分想笑


	37. 第三十六章：面对敌人

**第三十六章：面对敌人**

 

“你可以盯着我想多久有多久，指挥官，但是那并不会改变你们会全部死去的事实。”

 

Fury不动声色地看着神盾第一个敌人的脸，那个假笑着的骷髅头。

 

Johann Schmidt身上还留有Thor攻击后的痕迹，北欧神的力量有多强大的实际证明，因为他的手指印留在了超级大兵的身上，又或者Schmidt还是未从与Loki一战中恢复过来，依旧虚弱，疗伤系统还没开始运作。

 

有一瞬间，Fury想起Loki曾被关在天空母舰的那天，而如今红骷髅取代了他的位子。但是在那时，Loki想要被抓获，从一开始就是他计划的一部分，他的自鸣得意和讽刺的行为证明了这点。

 

这个玻璃囚室能困住一个神，那么Schmidt也不可能逃脱。即使他露出了挑衅的邪笑，他也只是一个被打败的男人，一个只因为想看到身边的人去死才继续呼吸的堕落敌人。

 

他很虚弱，尽管他的脸上毫无惧意。他失去的手臂是他失败的最强有力的证据，他如此紧绷，看起来像是他的余生都不能再放松下来了。他有一双疯狂不稳定的双眼，看上去就像那些刚接触死亡的特工新生。

 

Fury不确定他想知道那是否就是Thanos在神盾一个曾经无情强大的敌人身上所造成的——但是他必须知道，这是他的工作，他的价值，同时也是他的诅咒，因为他必须不惜一切代价保护人类，哪怕是从太过危险而不能被泄露的信息那。

 

“我只想要看看声名狼藉的红骷髅如今有多堕落。”他冷冷地看着他。“我猜你和Rogers的战斗和Loki对你做的那些事比起来简直就是小菜一碟。”

 

Loki是那个钥匙。于他或于Thanos。Natasha如此告诉了他，在上一次的审讯结束在Thor几乎掐死了红骷髅，伴随着那依旧回响在他脑海里令人寒心的疯狂大笑。

 

Schmidt可以对威胁和挑拨漠不关心，但是提及Loki和Thanos会让他不爽；他们是迫使他失去控制力的关键，他的防御也会随之被粉碎。

 

有那么一会儿，他思考Loki到底对他做了什么，除了夺走他的手臂以外。接着，Schmidt开始大笑。

 

“你完全不了解这场战争中的力量会是如何，指挥官。”这次的笑声并不疯狂，那让Fury的眼神锐利了。“Loki只是玩弄了你们所有人。而 Thanos……Thanos可以让Loki看起来像个无助的孩子。”笑声停止了，但是他的邪笑依旧如同一道瑕疵挂在他血淋淋的红脸上。“那么现在告诉 我，指挥官，你的浩克能做什么，或者你的雷电之神，你爱国的队长，还有你那一对暗杀者，对上一个能够毁灭整个世界的存在，他们能做什么？”

 

“做他们一直在做的事：获胜，拯救地球。”

 

Schmidt摇了摇头，短暂的好笑闪过他疲惫的双眼。

 

“你不懂。但是我猜如果你不见到 _他本人_ 你就永远都不会明白。”他再次严肃起来，现在，抹去他几秒钟之前所有被打败的人会有的表情。“所以，你想从我这得到什么，除了我不会给你任何信息的二次保证以外？”

 

他没在撒谎。也许这是一次错误的评估，又或许这就是真相。不管怎样，Schmidt真的相信这个Thanos是个非常危险，血腥残暴的对手。

 

“你觉得呢？”

 

Schimidt更加目不转睛地盯着他，他半阖的双眼像是想要捕捉他的思绪一样研究他的脸。

 

“你没有派那个有着冷酷眼神的间谍过来，所以这不是一次审讯，或者你知道如果我不想她无法让我讲话。但是你孤身一人，没有和你那些宝贵复仇者们一起，没有目击者，这让我觉得你是想要谈判。”

 

Fury的表情丝毫不变。

 

“又或者我是来这杀了你的。”

 

红骷髅是个威胁的敌人，哪怕他已经被打败了。杀了他会是最为理智的决定，但是……

 

Schmidt再次大笑。

 

“如果真如你所说，你会派你的间谍过来，让她替你脏了手。”

 

忽视他的挑拨，Fury向前一步。

 

“你囚禁Stark的时候，对他做了什么？”

 

如果真的Thanos能够毁灭整个世界，就和Thor说的一样，那么他们需要所有能获得的支持，他们必须集结一支世界军队，尽可能把所有国家团结起 来形成一个同盟对抗同一个外星威胁。而Stark是一个很重要的男人，他们需要他站在他们身边。不仅是钢铁侠，他的天才和资源是战争到来时的无价之宝。

 

“神盾的指挥官关心一个男人是否安好？这可不会让你增加名誉。”

 

“Stark是个宝贵的资源。”

 

“你这么想只是因为你还没见过最近的他。”Schmidt的牙齿在他微笑时显露在他双唇之间，红脸上的唯一白色。“而且请告诉我，为了交换Stark的信息，你准备提供什么？”

 

“你的生命。你会留在这个漂亮的小盒子里但是你会被允许活着和呼吸，还有谁知道，也许特工Romanoff的到访会被换成一些食物或几本杂志。”

 

Schmidt带着被逗乐的表情环视他的牢房。

 

“这几乎是一个美好的交易了。一生禁闭替换暴力的死亡或缓慢的折磨？”

 

“这比你想象中能从我这获得的要多得多。”

 

而这也比他想复仇者们知道的多得多。

 

“所以告诉我，指挥官。你的问题是什么？”

 

“为什么你没有杀了Stark？”

 

房间里的寂静变得包裹在死人身上的尸衣还要令人窒息。

 

“我想要他为我建造一个新武器，”他最终说道。

 

“一个征服世界的武器还是帮你脱离Thanos的武器？”

 

Fury在纳粹冷漠地对上他的独眼之前，他捕捉到他脸上转瞬即逝的惊讶。

 

“因为我想要力量，当然了。你应该比所有人都清楚。”

 

“那折磨呢？也是你伟大计划的其中一部分？”

 

Natasha在那间空牢房提取的血样被分析且认证为Stark的血液。而且，Fury知道Schmidt永远不会良善地对待他的囚犯，特别是如果 他的囚犯是Stark的话。他会很享受粉碎一个敌人的过程，而且他比十戒那种区区恐【呵】怖【呵】分【哒】子要危险得多。Schimidt运用疼痛的方式 连神盾特工都无法承受，更别说Stark是一介平民。但是Stark也是一个拥有无限资源的天才，甚至连Fury都无法定量或理解。

 

“折磨是额外赠送。甜蜜，美味的额外赠送，但是我并没有伤他太重，因为我需要他神智清楚。当然，你和我可以对神智清楚这点有不同的定义。”

 

“你对他做了什么？”

 

一个像TonyStark的男人不可能如此轻易无声无息地死掉。他曾设法从十戒手中逃脱，胸膛上还带着一个洞，除了他自我毁灭的态度，他依旧能在面对外星入侵、恐怖分子和拥有魔法的敌人时活下来。

 

Fury知道Stark是一个斗士。但是数天过去却没有Stark的丝毫踪迹，这让他担心。

 

Schmidt缩短他们之间的距离，直到他的额头几乎能碰到牢房的玻璃墙，而他的脸上重新浮现出一丝邪笑。

 

“我打碎了他，指挥官。我打碎了你认识的那个男人，只有他的名字幸存了下来。”

 

“你说你打碎了Tony Stark？”这一次，是他笑出了声。“显然你真的对他一点也不了解。”

 

TBC

 


	38. 第三十七章：黑暗

**第三十七章：黑暗**

 

_ 他们都在盯着他， _

__

_ 他们过来救他，但是没有人在微笑，没有人朝他伸出手，没有人向他靠近。 _

__

_ 他们都知道了。 他们知道了那件事 ，他感到无法呼吸。 _

__

_ “我也不想的。” _

__

_ 浩克用他巨大的双臂粉碎了他，砸碎他的肋骨，Tony发现自己的嘴巴和肺叶满是鲜血。 _

__

_ “我很抱歉。” _

__

_ Bruce用他毛衣的一角擦拭他的眼睛。 _

__

_ “看起来现在我们都是怪物了。”他把眼镜重新戴上，用冰冷刺骨的眼神看着他，Tony从来没在他脸上看过这样的眼神，从来没有。“但是至少我是有理由的。” _

__

_ “拜托，”他祈求。 _

__

_ 当Howard屈尊给予他指甲盖那么点注意力的时候，Tony有时候会臆断他脸上会出现那种视他为耻辱的表情，而现在Steve正用同样的眼神望着他。 _

__

_ “躲在装甲里逞英雄。”他狠狠揍了Tony的脸一拳，打碎了他的颧骨。“没有那个，你算什么？” _

__

_ Tony跪在地上。 _

__

_ “我求求你。” _

__

_ Rhodey踢开他朝他们伸去的手。 _

__

_ “现在你毫无价值。你的装甲没有，你自己也没有。” _

__

_ 然后，他们一个接着一个消失，留Tony一人。 _

__

_ 在黑暗里，只有他存在。 _

__

_ 他不能呼吸，因为他的绝望关闭了他的肺叶，他的手指陷进隐形的肮脏土地，他无望地在黑暗里搜寻，希望找到什么能抓住的东西，因为现在他在坠落，永远不会停歇…… _

__

_ “Tony。” _

__

_ 他猛地抬起头，倒抽一口冷气，他面前站着的是他在这个世界上最爱的人。她的双眼里泪光闪闪，其中流露出的失望让他痛苦，比在阿富汗时他胸口的大洞带给他的更甚。 _

__

_ “Pepper……” _

__

_ 他颤抖的手伸向他，但是她摇了摇头，开始哭泣，眼泪一滴一滴从她脸上滑落。 _

__

_ “你怎么可以？” _

__

_ Tony低下头，他的回答卡在喉咙里。在他的怀里，有一个小女孩。一个体重很轻的小小尸体还留有余温。她的双眼大睁，如同她在凝视一片虚无，头骨的碎片和血全在她头上那个小弹孔的周围。 _

__

_ 接着，她玻璃珠一般透彻的眼睛转向他，抹去他思考的能力。 _

__

_ “为什么你没有救我？” _

__

_ 然后突然之间他的胸膛再次被切开，他自己的双手把他的心脏从中扯出，Pepper在他面前消失，而他不停尖叫尖叫尖叫…… _

 

 

 

 

“Stark，如果如果你继续吵我，我会让你滚回地板上睡去。”

 

伴随着依旧哽咽在他喉咙中的尖叫，他猛地睁开眼，熟悉的声音让那些令他受尽折磨的脸消失。

 

他的心脏跳动得极快，他几乎不能听见其他声音，但是他没在家里，没有Steve，Bruce或Rhodey的身影，也没有Pepper，即使她的声音依旧在他脑海中回响。

 

他颤抖地吸了一口气，强迫自己阻止从不断起伏的胸膛中冉冉升起的恐慌。

 

他在黑暗中眨了眨眼，试图辨认出周边环境，不去理会肺叶的紧绷感。一旦他想起他在哪，他的呼吸变得轻松，紧绷的身体也开始微微放松。甚至他的绝望也不再是他脚下准备吞噬他的深渊了，而是他逐渐习惯成为他生活中一部分的黑色地板。

 

他用尽全力抹去噩梦的最后画面。

 

_吸气，呼气。_

 

他们不在这。

 

他仍然处于Loki的掌控之中，他仍然是他的囚犯，没有人知道他的过错。

 

他闭上双眼，用力太大他都能看到比黑夜还暗沉的黑色斑点在他视线里游动。接着，他再次睁开眼，发现神离他如此之近几乎快碰到他。穿过黑暗，他看到 Loki似乎非常恼怒，就好像他会因此给他什么疼痛的惩罚似的，而Tony感觉到一股想要发笑的冲动，因为即使这很疯狂，他发现神奇怪地安抚了他。

 

Loki没有指控他，没有让他感觉更加愧疚，也没有用一种他不值得呼吸的轻蔑眼神望着他。Loki不恨他，又或者他恨，但不管是哪一个Tony都不在乎。他的朋友，Pepper，还有其他复仇者们相信他死了，要比面对他们发现他做了什么的眼神要好得多。

 

_而Loki……Loki告诉他那不是他的错。_

 

他再次深呼吸，惊讶地意识到呼吸是件多容易的事，现在他知道在他身边的是Loki，而不是他的朋友们。

 

哪怕神唤醒他只是为了威胁他，他带他离开了他的噩梦，允许他从他的愧疚中逃开。即使这一举动是出于自私也无所谓：Loki把他从他自己的潜意识中拯救出来，而他对此感到感激。

 

他的视线集中在神身上，同时等待着他的心脏重新平稳下来。

 

在Tony不知道是真的还是幻觉的月光中，Loki看起来比平日更加苍白神秘。他黑色头发和他雪白皮肤的对比，还有其中鲜明的绿色双眸，提醒了Tony他是其中一个来自古老传说的超自然存在，一个为了折磨他们或仅仅只是给他们的生命中带来一丝魔法而访问凡人的神明。

 

有那么一会儿，他最冲动的那部分想要触碰神的脸，他想知道他是否真的能碰到一个实体的存在，还是说他的手会穿过神的脸就像Loki是由空气组成的灵体。他甚至已经抬起了手臂，但很快他又匆忙放下，一旦他意识到他将要去做的事有多疯狂。

 

但是他无法对自己撒谎：他不知道为什么，但是看着Loki能让他安心。

 

他是他的敌人，这个精神病可能会为了能打败他的同伴和征服地球的情报折磨他；但是，同时，Loki看见了他所愧疚的恐怖过往，却没有为此谴责他。Loki做过更糟糕的事，他自己的过错在神的存在下似乎都不值一提。

 

“你为什么不回去睡觉？”

 

甚至Loki威胁的声音都不会给他带来本该发生的战栗或恐惧或恼怒。

 

“我不累。”

 

在他神志清醒的边缘有冰冷的阴影只等着他再次睡着，这样他们就能重复几分钟前的事情，再次撕碎他的心脏。

 

Schmidt的脸就在他的眼睑之后，他大笑的头颅准备再次展示给他粉碎一个假英雄有多容易—— _但是Loki已经杀了他，他说过他已经把红骷髅撕成碎片，而依旧Tony不能完全相信他。_

 

保持清醒对他来说是好事，如果他专注地考虑某件事，比如一个新发明，也许他就不用想起他做过的可怕之事。

 

Loki的眼神变得强硬了。

 

“我不是在建议你，Stark。”

 

因为某种奇怪的， _病态_ 的原因，神让他想起了Pepper。

 

“我不在乎。谁管你，我不准备照你说的去做。”他从来都不擅长遵从别人的建议。或威胁，或祈求，或劝告。实际上，每一次别人用模糊的方式让他做某 事，只要听上去像，他都会滋生出一股超级强烈的‘你说向东我偏朝西’的逆反心理。“我说过我不累，我一点也不在乎，你可以一整晚恶狠狠地盯着我，但我并不 会因此改变心意。实际上，正好相反，因为你疯狂精神病杀人狂的眼神，我很怀疑睡在你身边对我来说有什么好处。”

 

“哦，以九界之名。”Loki的手伸向他，连同他恼火的声音一起。“我不敢相信之前我居然会觉得你不说话是件让人很烦躁的事。”

 

Tony速度不够快，而神的手指已经在他能躲开之前碰到他的太阳穴。他试图推开他的手，因为他不想要再一次艹脑咒，他不能再次经受那些，而且 _求你了，求你了，不要再一次，别再来了。_

 

但是一股温暖的感觉从Loki的手指扩散进他的脑海中，带给他的身体一股深沉的，安心的疲倦，令他不再动作。他闭上双眼，没有任何恐惧，任由他的身体倒在床单上，感觉到和他在实验室里没有停歇地工作三十小时一样的精疲力尽。

 

只有一会儿，他战栗地回忆起不久前的噩梦，但是这一次那些在他睡觉时侵入的阴影，被隔绝在无法伤害到他的远处，然后Tony坠入无梦的安眠中。

 

TBC

不是说好要让他滚回地上的么

不是说好不再在这个人类身上浪费魔法的么

口嫌体直【doge


	39. 第三十八章：早餐时间

**第三十八章：早餐时间**

 

他狠狠咒骂，命令Jarvis给他买一个全新的厨房。

 

接着他又骂了一句，这一次没有呼叫他的人工智能，因为他想起来他不是在他自己的厨房里，然后他决定少发出点声音避免他的绑匪从他的秘密屋子里出来威胁或试图掐死他—— _每一次他吞咽都感觉就像有一块碎玻璃卡在喉咙里，我谢谢你哦，你个对男版芭比哥哥自卑的精神变态外星神。_

 

他把被烫着的手指放进嘴巴里，现在只能在心里暗戳戳咒骂，接着他第二次试图把一个本该是煎蛋卷的玩意翻了个面。

 

一个像他这样能毫不费力地使用激光枪、喷灯和引擎，仅用实验室里的废弃物外加一点小擦伤就制造出一个粒子加速器的天才，却无法在做菜时避免缺胳膊少 腿的风险是件很奇怪的事。也许是因为他真的对做菜这种无关紧要的事没有任何兴趣，但是现在他需要一些比起冷三明治更加令人满足的熟食。

 

他把手指从嘴里拿出来，然后等他决定第二块煎蛋卷颜色看起来是对的之后，他设法把它从煎锅中铲出来，小心翼翼地放进盘子里。他不完全确定这玩意真的有资格被称之为煎蛋卷，因为他用了很多不同种类的配料，但是两块都看起来很好让人很有食欲，闻起来也十分让人垂涎欲滴。

 

不幸的是，他没发现任何咖啡，在近几个月缺乏咖啡因的日子之后，他此刻尤为想念。也许，如果他请求他的私人折磨者，一袋咖啡就会现身在厨房里的某个地方。

 

他摇了摇头，端着两盘煎蛋卷走向餐桌。这个想法太荒谬了，要求Loki大发慈悲可能是进入疯人院的第一步。

 

他倒了一杯橘子汁给自己，依旧惋惜咖啡的缺席；接着，他倒了第二杯橘子汁放在另一盘煎蛋卷的旁边。最后，他把烤好的面包和黄油放在桌子的中间。

 

他很满意自己准备早餐的能力。

 

他尝了尝自己那份煎蛋卷，比另一盘稍微大一点，他发出感激的低喃。当然，也许一个更挑剔的味觉会认为这块煎蛋卷有点焦了，但是对他来说，这是他近几个月来吃过的最美味的大餐——如果Loki给他的那杯苏格兰酒不算数的话。

 

当Loki出现时，他已享用了一半。神脸上的表情让他想起了哈利波特里的斯内普，还有一股模糊的来自那种典型古板轻蔑的贵族所惯有的势利眼态度。两 种可能在Tony脑海里滑过：要么Loki准备开始的邪恶计划没有如他希望地发生，要么他挑剔的神之嗅觉发现了Tony还没有洗他的晨间浴。

 

Loki脸上轻蔑的表情在他看到餐桌时转化成迷惑，那上面放着Tony花了一早上完成的骄傲之作。

 

神绿色的双眸从那份没有人碰的煎蛋卷转移到她身上，接着又回到煎蛋卷上面，就好像他无法理解这两者之间的联系。

 

Tony把这算作一次胜利，因为他之前从没见过他迷惑过：他有让他挫败过，恼怒过，生气过，让他失控过，但是这一次他看见Loki一脸懵逼的样子。

 

在最后看了一眼后，神转过身给自己倒了杯白水，没理会桌上Tony为他准备的那杯橘子汁。这个天才等了几秒钟后决定他不想再继续被忽视。

 

“为什么你不吃？你害怕你会发胖塞不进你那条SM的皮裤？”

 

Loki猛地转过身看向他，但依然带有他一如既往的狩猎者的优雅，这几乎让他感到不爽，因为没有自称君主的精神变态能够在穿了一身皮革的情况下还能如一只猫科动物般优雅。

 

“在你的提议背后有什么理由吗？”他询问，走向桌子。

 

Tony耸了耸肩，吃下最后一块煎蛋卷，有滋有味地咀嚼着。

 

“我只是好奇。你是靠吃灵魂为生，还是你也像我们人类一样吃正常食物？”

 

他一瞬不瞬地盯着他，好奇他会有什么样的反应。Loki依旧看着那盘煎蛋卷，带着和他面对敌人时一样强烈戒备的表情。

 

神似乎不确定，像是比起一份别人好心做给他的早餐，他觉得对付冒犯和挑衅更加轻松。接着，似乎他终于做出了决定，因为他坐在椅子上然后拿起了摆在一旁的叉子研究盘子里的内容物。他显示戳了戳煎蛋再给它翻了个面，像是他觉得里面藏着某种陷阱似的。

 

他的双眼里满是怀疑，让Tony有股把他的食物偷过来自己吃掉的冲动。然而，在他能有所动作之前，Loki切开一小片煎蛋卷放进自己的嘴巴里，谨慎地咀嚼。他与复仇者战斗时都没这么小心翼翼过。

 

总的来说，他严重冒犯了Tony。

 

当他做早餐的时候，他只使用了可食用的原料。倒不是说他真的有在厨房里发现什么有毒物——除了草莓，如果Loki是Pepper的话，不过显然他不 是。实际上，他发现这很奇怪，现在他才想起来下毒这回事，他之前从没想过要伤害神。这个早晨，他醒来，因为睡了一个没有噩梦的好觉而一直保持着好心情。

 

他甚至不记得上一次他睡着超过两个小时不在中途惊醒是什么时候，他只记得自己总是在黑暗里颤抖喘息，呼吸卡在喉咙中，后背浸满冷汗。

 

而且是的，他不真的想要感谢Loki，特别是因为他的发热和身体机能下降几乎都是神的错。但是他没觉得和他分享早餐这个主意很糟糕，在Loki赠给他几个小时珍贵平静的睡眠之后。

 

他一边在椅子上前后摇晃一边盯着神，按耐下敲打他反应堆的冲动，他可不想要Loki重新把注意力放在这上面。

 

Loki吃完了他那份煎蛋卷，Tony在心里为胜利欢呼雀跃。

 

“好吧，没有热情的股掌或溢满感谢之情的话语和欢欣感动的泪水？”他评论，然后立刻收到了Loki的斯内普式表情作为回答。

 

“还不错，”他不情愿地承认，接着站起来，动了动手指清理了盘子。“对于一个凡人来说。”

 

“你知道，我不知道我是该把这当成夸奖呢，还是我应该看看在我把一杯橘子汁倒在你头上后，你的头发是不是还这么整齐。”

 

他不会那么做。并不真的，因为甚至是他也没那么多自杀倾向，但是他的确跃跃欲试，他的手指因此发痒，就和他戳弄Bruce只是为了看看他是否能让他的朋友变身一个感觉。

 

Loki露出一副最蛇蝎美人外加精神变态的笑容，一个他曾用来在天空母舰里招呼Natasha的表情——Tony曾在录像中看过，他发现那很诡异。

 

“试试看，Stark，然后我就可以让你感受一下血管里流淌着橘子汁的是什么感觉。”

 

“你真的能那么做？”Tony问道，不知道他到底是好奇多一点还是惊恐多一点。

 

“是的。然后现在，去某个地方休息一会儿，别累着你自己。我厌倦忍受你的虚弱。如果你再成为那个可悲的不停颤抖发烫的人类，我会毫不犹豫地杀了你。”

 

再投给他最后一次警告的眼神之后，Loki离开房间。他可能想要再次藏进他的秘密房间里，但是Tony并不想要让他这么容易离开。他把神拦在客厅里，朝他甜蜜地微笑。

 

“我都不知道你已经这么喜欢我了。”

 

他收获的眼神吓得他抖了一下，但并没让他的笑容消失。

 

“别曲解我，Stark。我治疗你的唯一原因是因为我不需要一个死掉的囚犯。如果你要死了，那也得是我让你去死的。”

 

“好吧，你很邪恶，你想要我的脑袋，等等等等，没什么新鲜的。顺便一提，你怎么还不开始折磨我？或者试图强迫我成为你的同盟？或者至少做些什么？”Tony问道，在他能阻止自己之前。

 

是的，恭喜他这个煽动他的绑匪折磨他的美好主意。但是这已经不是第一次他的舌头动得比脑袋快了——而且是非常快，因为他没法以光速思考。

 

Loki似乎在想同样的事，因为他用一种混合着惊讶和好笑的表情看着他。

 

“你是皮痒了吗？”

 

“我只是很珍惜我的时间。你可以浪费数个小时决定哪一种指甲油配你的头发，但是我没有永生，我喜欢富有成效地运用我的时间。”

 

倒不是说他真的知道该做什么，即使Loki允许他走出去——仅仅是想象他会碰见Pepper或他的朋友都足以使他惊恐，他不想要去思考这个，至少不要在他几乎感到舒服的现在。

 

但是，实际上，他很无聊。无聊得要死。

 

当Loki的危险存在不在他身上分散他的注意力时，他无事可做，他一个人和他的思绪待在一块。他总是发现冷漠是件难以忍受的事，他一直以来都无法忍受和自己独处。现在，有太多他想要从中逃走的思绪，仅仅是独处都如同是一场酷刑。

 

“别担心，你会有在我脚下祈求的时候的。”Loki对他微笑，“在此期间，你可一直思考我到底会对你做什么。”

 

“在此期间，你可以至少给我一些书。”或一个螺丝刀和一些物件让我制作出一个可以创造反魔法能量场的装置。“我是说英语书，谢谢，不是那种写着一些外星语言的书。”

 

恼火地叹了口气，Loki抬起手，一道绿光环绕在他的指间。一秒过后，没有任何提示，Tony发现四本很重的书出现在他怀里。他看着他们，的确他们是英语，但是一旦他看清楚封面上写着什么，他把几乎脱口而出的谢谢咽回了肚子里。

 

“你在跟我开玩笑是吧？”

 

他把一系列暮光之城扔到沙发上就像它们会咬他似的。

 

在他身边，Loki脸上满足的表情就如同一只猫刚刚吃掉一只在他死亡名单上多年的小金丝雀。

 

“你找我要书，”神说，但是他嘴唇上恶劣的微笑告诉Tony他非常清楚他给他带来的是什么类型的书。 _这个混蛋。_ “现在，Stark，做个好男孩，乖乖在家待着，记得早点上床。如果我回来时发现你还没回房间睡觉，我不会给你什么好果子吃的。”

 

他甚至没给Tony回答的时间，话音刚落他就消失了，留这个复仇者一人和那四本书一起。

 

Tony恶心地看了一眼那些书，思考到底哪个更有害健康：试着读一些给少女看的与闪闪发光的吸血鬼恋爱的书，还是盯着墙无事可做。

 

“你知道吗，鲁道夫？你真的是个该死的混蛋。”

 

TBC

连Pepper都没能吃下去的煎蛋卷Loki居然吃下去了


	40. 第三十九章：一个小小的礼物

 

**第三十九章：一个小小的礼物**

 

甚至在Loki进入他在中庭另一个藏身的巢穴之后，那个凡人也依旧在他脑海里阴魂不散。

 

他开始习惯Stark的存在，而他不确定他对此是否感到开心。晚上的时候，他意识到和那个复仇者相处在同一个房间，或者中断工作确保他的囚犯的状况 有所改善，或者注意他是否有好好吃饭好好睡觉成了件多么正常的事。而且他期待在家里见到他，意识到这点让他又惊讶又稍微有点恼火。

 

现在他需要单独一人。他需要专注，不要去想凡人就在门的另一边，也许在试图闯进他的研究时间或做一些会危及他生命的愚蠢尝试。

 

一天半前他施在他身上的法术，让他没有做噩梦地睡了整整二十六个小时，这段时间里他清静地一个人在房间里准备对抗Thanos的计划。但是这个早晨，Stark让他惊讶了。

 

自他上一次允许自己与他人分享食物已经是很久以前的事了，那时他还没有被下毒的恐惧：在他和中庭的战争之前，在Thanos和奇塔瑞之前，在他发现他冒牌父亲封印在他皮肤内的谎言之前。而Stark烹调的奇怪食物尝起来很不对劲，但在第一口之后也没那么糟糕。

 

作为早餐的交换，凡人找他要了些东西，而Loki无法理解他做这些事情的原因。也许Stark是想做个好人，用礼貌的行为加强他们之间的休战协议，希望这样他就不会再一次侵犯他的心灵。也许他只是很无聊，又或者他做早餐的行为是某种感谢，感谢他给了他一晚好觉。

 

倒不是说理由真的重要，对Loki来说。

 

Stark曾经支离破碎孤身一人，一个他也曾亲身经历过的情况。

 

拥有他最感兴趣的敌人如此身体虚弱且心理脆弱不在他的计划内，但是他喜欢Stark几乎称得上是友善而且绝对没有敌意的举止。信任，感激和尊重是能让他的人偶一无所知地跟着他的指示而动的提线。他会很高兴地欢迎Stark成为他的一个非同寻常的盟友。

 

他让自己的思绪回到他的家，专注在厨房里。接着，用他能量的一小部分，他具现化了一瓶凡人特别喜爱的中庭酒，瓶子中琥珀色的酒酿似乎承载了Stark大多数答案。

 

思考凡人会对他的礼物有何反应是Loki留给自己最后的平静时光，接着他的嘴唇抿紧成一条直线。

 

他不能再等了。

 

他握在权杖上的手已经用力到指关节都几乎发白。

 

他强迫自己坐在装饰地板的柔软地毯上，发现闭上双眼比本应该的还要难。他准备把自己扔回那个他上一次几乎没能逃脱的噩梦中，他身体的每一寸都因为前方等待着他的恐怖而紧绷。

 

Thanos曾打碎了他的心灵，他不得不挣扎地用尽全力才重新塑造了他自己。他成功了，以某种程度来说。而他现在并不完全是完整的，但是也许自从他发现自己的真实身份后他就再也没完整过了。

 

然而在他脑海深处有一道又深又痛的伤口，Thanos曾伤害过他的地方；一段又疼痛恐怖和即使现在也依旧对他的理智虎视眈眈的纯粹的白惨惨的恐惧—— _而有一部分的他仍然在那里，在黑暗里那个被遗忘的地方，而他被泰坦人的大笑困住，被钻进他破碎灵魂的话语而毁灭，他告诉他没有人来救他，没有人会找他，没有人会再呼喊他的名字。_

 

有那么一会儿，他不能呼吸。他想要延缓他的计划，想要再有一天视而不见的平静日子。但是这已经太晚了，他必须知道他还剩多少天与复仇者和中庭人周旋，在他的时间和其他国度的时间用尽之前。

 

他深呼吸，集中注意力，寻找他心灵里困着他最糟糕记忆的最黑暗角落。在那里，他找到那个他遇见甚至约顿人都会称之为怪物的生物的惊险时刻。然后他巢穴的安心气氛从他的现实中消失了，他的心灵充满了黑暗。

 

 

 

 

他连暮光之城一章都没读完就放弃了，事实上他真的试图去读已经是他有多无聊的最有力证据。他一个人在客厅里问候Loki祖宗十八代稍微让他开心了那么一点儿，但是当神不会现身为他被贬低的名誉复仇的事实变得显而易见后，满足感便渐渐消失了。

 

现在他在房子里漫无目的地乱走，手指叫嚣着渴求螺丝刀，他的双手想念电脑，这让他坐立不安瘙痒难耐。

 

他还是很虚弱，因为他的高烧带走了他大多数力气，但是他不能单单只是坐下来，或更糟，躺在某个地方。

 

_他真的有花费一天的时间坐在黑暗中，试图抹去他自己的良心吗？试图抹消自己的存在？_

 

知道Loki在照顾他是个很奇怪的想法。他并没有用常人所能理解的方式照顾他，毕竟那是Loki，但是仍然，那个神设法治疗了他，没有取走他的内脏或切断他的四肢。

 

而且好吧，也许Loki这么做是为了有一个能被审问的囚犯，但是神到今天为止都没有对他实施过酷刑，而这让他迷惑。

 

倒不是说他真的想要被折磨，就像他脑海中有自杀倾向那部分今天早些时候询问Loki那样，但是寂静在压碎他，无聊令他难以忍受，而沉重的孤独让他甚 至倾向于一个愤怒的且有杀人嗜好的Loki。在他独自一人无事可做的时候，忽视他胸中被攫住的心脏和他如此绝望地想要抑制的疼痛回忆变得更加艰难。

 

他踢开神带给他的书，那些书在他放弃阅读后就被他一本一本扔到地上。

 

“出来，摇滚时代！你到底需要多久时间来拉直你艹蛋的头发？”

 

他的手在颤抖。

 

在他脑海某处，一个满脸血渍的小女孩在试图唤回他的注意力；在她被编在一起的头发中间，弹孔清晰可见如同无声的指控。杂乱的尸体躺在灰尘中，生命被夺走了，一个本不该被给予棺材的年龄。在那个地方，他的胸膛疼痛无法呼吸。

 

他拉扯T恤的一角，试图缓解他喉咙中的压迫。

 

他知道，如果他在他的实验室里，在他安心的私人圣地，一切都会好起来。

 

他会开始研究他的发明，或许他会创造出第二个Dummy。一切能令他繁忙的东西。这是他忍受生命中糟糕事情的反应方式：他假装没有看见一个本应该是 完美生活中不愉快的一面，他把自己和世界割开，等待糟糕的事情自行消失；然后他会带着他能够震惊世界的新发明重回人间。这是他的应对机制：这个，还有酒 精。

 

Pepper和他分手时，他也这么做过。

 

她的名字如同往他胸口打了一拳，突然且疼痛，太多回忆如潮水般涌来，他对她做过太多错事，太多遗憾和恐惧。他虚妄地与他自己的心灵抗争。

 

他闭上了眼睛，她的脸出现在眼睑之后，带走了他的呼吸。

 

TBC

开学了，更新将进入周更，每周五更新，最晚周六更新，如果没更就证明我有事，如果超过两周都没更新也没发通知，就得报警了orz

乖巧.jpg


	41. 第四十章：小辣椒

**第四十章：小辣椒**

 

_ 自纽约之后，一切都变了。 _

__

_ 一开始，他们互相指责，在他们第一次争吵时他们用彼此的丑事作为武器伤害对方。 _

__

_ “ 你甚至没有接电话。那有可能是我最后一次电话，最后一次我有机会跟你说话，而我居然被连线到语音信箱！” _

__

_ “ 因为我在看着你去送死！你有没有想过我？想过我是什么感觉？” _

__

_ 那是第一次他见到 Pepper 哭泣。真的哭泣，不是当他从阿富汗回来后那滴高兴的泪水。那是在他和她的关系中最令他难受的景象，他只能抱着她，在她耳边呢喃破碎的道歉和无意义的低哝。 _

__

_ 在那瞬间，他意识到他有多害怕失去她。 _

__

_ 也许她也有同样的感觉，又或者她还没有意识到他们之间的关系有多脆弱。 _

__

_ 她接受了他的拥抱和安慰，那个晚上她进入他的实验室诱哄他回卧室，他们做了爱，对于早晨的争吵一字不提。 _

__

_ 他们坚持了几个月。他们有过美好的时光，比如他带她到埃菲尔铁塔的塔顶。只有他们两个人在天空中，因为他们没有用电梯或楼梯，而是他的装甲带着他们缓慢平静地飞行。或者是 Pepper 带他去 Bruce 的讨论会作为惊喜，而晚些时候他们相拥在沙发上看回到未来三部曲，直到他们两人靠着对方睡着了。 _

__

_ 但是他们有时候也会特别糟糕，表现得像是两个陌生人。 Pepper 每天大多数时候都忙于她的工作，做他的 CEO ，而他则藏在实验室里，一头扎进新机型里几个小时或几天，或被其他复仇者们召唤去对付随便什么敌人—— Doom ，某些不知名的反派，大多数是 Loki 。 _

__

_ 他们生活在一起，但是有时他们几天都见不到对方，而 Tony 不知道他们中是谁在躲避。 _

__

_ 是Pepper鼓起勇气提出他们关系中存在的问题，就在他们本该一起去夏威夷享受假日的一星期前。 _

__

_ “Tony ，”她说，走进他的实验室，他已经工作了三十六个小时了。 _

__

_ “嗯。” _

__

_ “我们有问题需要解决。” _

__

_ 直到那时他才从他最新机型的手套上面抬起头朝她看过去。 _

__

_ Pepper 穿着整洁优雅的塔莱尔，她的头发整齐地束在脑后，一个干练的完美形象，她拿着一个文件夹，里面可能装着无数他公司的基础文件。但是她面色虽沉静，眼神却悲伤， Tony 不需要怀疑就知道这跟商务没有关系。 _

__

_ “ 我们当然有问题。比如说，我第五研究机构生产出来的芯片。它们是垃圾，总是短路。我把上一批放到我的装甲里，我动手指的时候差点起火，”他回答，接着把视线移回手套上。 _

__

_ Pepper 抿紧她的唇。 _

__

_ “ 你最好别这样， Tony 。我不准备因为你太幼稚，不能像个成人一样面对我们之间的问题，而继续假装一切都好。” _

__

_ 她如此耀眼，美丽都形容不上她的万分之一。而他穿着一件满是油渍的背心，至少有三天没洗澡。 _

__

_ 他挫败地叹了口气，放下手套，站在她面前。 _

__

_ “好吧。” _

__

_ 他发现他要稍微抬起头才能对上她的眼睛，他反应堆下面很痛，而他有一种一切脱离他掌控的不适感，就如同他是个不得不面对一个巨大处境的 渺小之人。他一直知道 Pepper 穿着高跟鞋会比他高，但是在那个瞬间他感觉像是再次回到阿富汗，砂砾鲜血和汗水的味道缠绕在他鼻尖和胸口的大洞里；一切都从他的指间悄然溜走。 _

__

_ Pepper是他的平衡，他所爱的人，宇宙中他最关心她。他不能失去她。 _

__

_ “我在听。真的。” _

__

_ Pepper深吸一口气。 _

__

_ “你可以假装一切没有问题，但是你知道并不是。别试着否认那个。” _

__

_ “否认什么？” _

__

_ 有那么一秒钟，他觉得他看到Pepper的嘴唇在颤抖。 _

__

_ “否认我们并不适合的事实。” _

__

_ “你在说什么啊，Pepper ？” _

__

_ 的确他们是有问题，但是他爱 Pepper ，而 Pepper 也爱他。 _

__

_ 她摇了摇头，泪光闪闪的眼睛击中了他，就像一道拳头重击了他的脸。 _

__

_ “我不能在做你的女朋友的同时，还做你最好的朋友，你的保姆，你的心理医生，你的CEO 。这太多了， Tony 。你必须做出选择。” _

__

_ “选择你做我的女朋友还是 CEO ？” _

__

_ “选择你做我的男朋友，还是我的老板，还是那个藏在自己实验室里躲避问题的不成熟男人，还是超级英雄。” _

__

_ 他用两根手指按摩自己的太阳穴，叹了口气，试图不要露出她的话有多伤害他，她的话让他想起了每当他设法得到父亲的注意和喜爱却失败时那种苦涩的挫败感。 _

__

_ “你知道我们需要做什么吗？我们照计划去夏威夷，你丢掉你的高跟鞋，我丢掉我的装甲，我们休息，我们花时间在一起，然后开心地回来。 ” _

__

_ 他不需要等她说话就知道她已经决定了。 _

__

_ “ 不， Tony 。一个假期不可能奇迹地解决我们之间的问题。我们回到这里，你会继续做你的 Tony Stark 和钢铁侠，而我依旧得去面对我无法承受的责任，我们又会开始躲避彼此，什么也没有解决，直到我们成为两个陌生人。我希望这段关系现在就完结，当我们还能面对对方的时候。” _

__

_ 不管他说什么都无法改变她的决定，所以他的自尊选择用刻薄的话语伤害她。他一说出口就后悔了，但是即使那样Pepper也理解了他，并没有以同样的怒火回应他。 _

__

_ 半个小时后她离开了，她说她想要放一个长假，告诉他不要去找她，他一边听，一边脑海里专注在另一件无意义的发明上，为了忽略胸膛中冰冷的感觉。 _

__

_ 然后，他一个人了。 _

__

_ 他会用酒精把自己灌到昏迷，然而Pepper早就预料到这点，恼人地提前告知Jarvis把所有酒精锁好别让他碰到。 _

__

_ 她总是如此完美有效率，甚至是和他分手的时候也一样。 _

__

_ Tony依旧不知道那几天他是怎么活下来的。他尽可能把自己困在实验室里，直到Rhodey过来找他，强迫地把他带进卧室，威胁Tony如果不睡觉就睡在他旁边。 _

__

_ 那也是Pepper的错，因为她提前警告了Rhodey关于分手的事。 _

__

_ 不知怎的，Tony设法继续生活，忙于他的新装甲和一些其他新项目。但是他总是意识到他是命犯孤星，因为Pepper就是对的那个人，而如果连她都不行，那么他是真的再也找不到其他人了。 _

__

_ 他想念她，就像想念他的手足。他想念她，更多是以朋友的方式而不是作为一个爱人，他意识到他无法想象没有她的生活。 _

__

_ 接着，十天过去了，他精疲力尽百无聊赖，再次失败的苦涩比以前所有加起来的还要糟糕，然后Pepper回来了。她踏着高跟鞋，穿着无懈可击的衣装，比之前更加平静美丽。 _

__

_ 他想要吻她，但是与此相比他更想要听到她的声音。 _

__

_ “你回来了。” _

__

_ “是的。” _

__

_ “这是否意味着你愿意再给我两一个机会呢？” _

__

_ 他必须问她，即使这让他感觉像是一个B级浪漫电影的愚蠢主角。 _

__

_ “不。我们是一对糟糕的情侣。但是我不想要抛弃你，Tony 。”她的微笑微微颤抖，但是仅仅是看到这一幕都让他的呼吸轻松了些。这是他这几天见过的最美妙的东西。“我只是需要一些时间。” _

__

_ 有史以来第一次， Tony 无话可说。 Pepper 没有道永别让他如此安心，他感觉就像他忘记了如何说话。他那最骄傲，最受伤的部分想要说一些讽刺刻薄的话，比如他一点也不想她，她回来对他来说毫无意义，因为他的生命中不需要她。然而，那些谎言，没能滑出他的嘴唇就消散于无形。 _

__

_ “好吧，”他最终同意。“但是这一周会从你的有薪假期里扣除，Pep 。” _

__

_ Pepper 的笑意加深了， Tony 突然找回了轻松的自己。 _

__

_ “ 那没关系，反正你还欠我两个月假期。” _

 

 

 

 

Tony回到现实，感觉像是他有几分钟陷进了冰水中，像是他的肺再不能正常工作。

 

对于Pepper和他来说，将对方视为朋友而非情人很艰难也很尴尬。但她并没有放弃他们的友情，所以他也要回以同样的努力，试图重建他们成为情侣之前的关系。

 

在她回来后的几个星期，她再次成为他每一天的惯例存在，控制他的饮食和睡眠，且保证他不要错过太多会议，这是她告诉他她不想要抛弃他并不是一个谎言的实际证明。

 

一旦他意识到——Pepper永远不会抛弃他，不会像他父母那样，不会像他曾经在乎的任何一个人那样——他发现拥有她的友情而不是爱情也没有那么无法忍受。

 

渐渐地，他们之间最后的不和也消失了。

 

他依旧想念性爱，但是他已经学会了如何抑制自己去亲他的冲动，或是把他的脸埋进她的头发中，或者拥抱他如同他想要保护她同时让她感觉到她给他的生命带来的切实的必不可少的安全感。

 

他对他们之间的新关系感到开心。

 

他们是朋友，他们比他们是情侣时还要亲密， 他们以纯精神友谊的方式爱着对方。一切都很美好。

 

他们发现了一种平衡，努力不要疏远，并保持他们之间永远存在的对彼此的喜爱；但是现在，如果她知道了，一切都会支离破碎。

 

仅仅是想到Pepper知道了他的所作所为就足以使恐慌攫住了他的胸膛，那紧绷感如此强烈他急促喘息着需求空气，而他的胸口又疼又热。

 

他蹒跚地走向厨房，手指刺痛地想念一瓶酒的触感。他知道他不会找到，但是不管怎样他都想试一试。然而，一旦他打开了厨房的门，他怔住了：在桌子中间，有一瓶他绝不会认错的他最喜欢的苏格兰酒。

 

他走近，心脏疯狂跳动，希望和恐惧同时闪现。一部分的他确定那瓶酒会在他触碰时消失，因为那就是Loki会做的事。

 

当他朝它伸出手时，他屏住了呼吸，接着他的手指碰到酒瓶冰冷平滑的表面。

 

如果是任何其他人，他会觉得这瓶酒是艹脑咒和不经同意擅自摸他反应堆的歉礼，又或者是一种加强他们之间休战协议的方式。但是他的绑架者是Loki，神给他一瓶酒最有可能的解释就是那瓶酒被下毒或诅咒了。

 

不管怎样他都拿起了它，摩挲它就像它是他的情人。

 

无所谓。

 

他会很高兴地面对接受Loki礼物的后果，只要这瓶酒能分散缠绕在他脑海里的幽灵。

 

他抬起瓶子如同他在对神敬酒，万一Loki在暗地里观察他。接着他把瓶口对上他的双唇。

 

TBC

 


	42. 第四十一章：靠近

**第四十一章：靠近**

 

回归一直以来都是最艰难的旅程。

 

他深吸一口气，让自己的灵魂归体，感觉到身后坚硬的墙壁，身下柔软的地毯，鼻尖萦绕的清新空气，这些都要比他星体投射的地方的冷酷虚空要舒畅得多。

 

然而，他依旧很疼：在他的神经里，有无数纯粹疼痛的滚烫碎片，他可以感觉到坚硬锋利的石头在他的手足之下，他沉浸在自己的血液中，脑海深处疯狂大笑的回音诱引他进入能够给予他保护和救赎的疯狂。他试图睁开他的双眼，但是他的眼睑仿佛被胶水黏在了一起。

 

黑暗围绕着他，他无法呼吸，他无法奔跑，他无法防护自己。

 

他快要窒息在虚空的黑暗寂静中。

 

_“你孤身一人，小神。”_

 

他淹没在疼痛中，没有人会去寻找他，没有人会记得他。没有人会在乎他。

 

**“你孤身一人，现在你是我的了。”**

 

**不。**

 

这是个谎言。他没有虚弱到堕落为心灵恐惧的猎物。

 

**我并不真的身处此地。**

 

他深吸一口气，凝神静气，接着他又等了一会儿确保他没有在那个被黑暗和死亡统治的领域失去自己的存在本身。

 

他回到现实中，睁开了双眼。

 

巢穴的熟悉房间令他放松了一些。

 

他正坐在书房的地板上，这个书房和他囚禁Stark的房子里的那个一模一样。他还在中庭。

 

Thanos和他的奴隶在很远的星系，不可能抓到他，他们现在估计也在忙于准备Loki也将被牵扯其中的大型战争。他还有时间。

 

他站起身，拒绝露出他的虚弱，哪怕他的双腿打颤，感觉随时随地都会支撑不了他的重量瘫倒在地。他的脑海满是自他坠落之后的糟糕回忆。他面对Thanos时感受到的疼痛、孤独和恐惧如此强烈，甚至能冰冻如他这般的怪物，但是他可以忽视它们。

 

Thanos没有注意到他的存在。

 

泰坦人的目光锐利，如泠然的利刃抵在他无形的存在之上，疼痛且虎视眈眈，Loki不得不花费全数心神才能保持他的隐形咒语。但是他成功地隐匿了身形，作为和众多其他幻影一样不重要的一个，韬声匿迹监视他最大的敌人和恐惧。

 

The Other不在那。他被派去捕猎他就好像Loki是个猎物，但是就算他不得不把他自己和体内的怪物撕成碎片也不会让The Other抓到他。

 

奇塔瑞在那里，但要比他以为的少很多。倒不是说他们数量减少会有所为，现在Thanos似乎想要直接参与进战场，因为泰坦人的力量足以抹去任何胜利的希望。

 

就算Thanos败了，Loki也不觉得会有幸存者或生命能重生的地方。

 

但是还有几天，也许几周，在泰坦人的军队准备行动之前。在那之后，他们还要经过一片虚空才能到达阿斯加德或中庭。

 

Loki仍然有几个月的时间。他会增强上古冰匣和权杖里魔方碎片的实验。

 

他轻轻叹了口气，仔细品味没有威胁的熟悉地方带来的愉快宁静。在他收集了足够力量传送之后，他睁开双眼，任由周身的现实溶解消失再在一瞬间重置，他的眼前出现了他和他的囚犯共享数天的客厅。

 

迎接他的第一个声响，非常奇怪，是嘶哑的笑声，

 

立刻，他寻找笑声的源头，他的战甲消失在金色亮光中，然后他的视线找到了凡人。

 

Stark正坐在地板上，后背靠着墙。他手中拿着Loki送给他的酒瓶，脸上露出醉酒的满足表情。他醉得那么厉害甚至没有注意到Loki的到来，只是一边笑一边喃喃自语。

 

Loki走近了些，接着立刻转过头避开凡人身上那股熏人的酒气。

 

“我给你那瓶酒不是为了让你把自己弄成这幅悲惨模样的。”

 

凡人看了看周围，有些懵，接着他发红的双眼才对上他。

 

“嘿，驯鹿游戏，为什么你不加入我呢？如果我记得清楚的话，我还欠你一杯酒呢。”Stark抬起手中的空瓶，微笑地摇晃了一下。“当然，在那之前你 得再用魔法变出另一瓶好酒。我得说我喜欢你这个戏法，为什么你不教教我呢？我打个响指，酒就出现了。我再打个响指，Pepper就出现了。第三个响指，我 就能抹去我不喜欢的回忆。有了魔法，一切变得多——么容易。”

 

看起来哪怕Stark醉得不清也能口若悬河侃侃而谈，倒是要比Thor和他那群傻瓜同伴令人刮目相看得多，但是凡人的话语惊醒了自他到访过Thanos的国度之后就一直窝藏在他胸口的怒火和沮丧。

 

他电掣风驰般出手，抓着Stark的衣领把他提起来。

 

“你真的以为仅仅是一个响指就足以把一个人从不愉快的回忆中解救出来吗？”

 

Stark失去他的微笑，但是他的愁眉苦脸似乎不是由于神的话而是突然的动作，因为他的手正按着自己的胃。

 

“为什么不？你可以让物体凭空出现，那么为什么不抹去他们？你连物理法则都可以违背，连现实也可以舞弊……”Stark的声音漫不经心但没有停顿，即使是过分酒精摄入也无法使他安静的实力证明。“这就是你的魔法可以做到的，我又没有要求更多。”

 

想把凡人扇到墙上直到他的脑袋被撞成肉酱的冲动如此强烈，Loki不得不握紧Stark的衣领才能控制自己。

 

“愚蠢的凡人，别大言不惭一些你自己都无法理解的东西，”他嘶声道，声音濒临危险的边缘。

 

Stark在他放开之前抓住他的手臂。

 

“我是个天才，玛琳菲森，记住那个。如果这个世界上有谁能理解你的魔法，那就是我。”

*玛琳菲森：沉睡魔咒里的女巫

 

抓着他手臂的手指出乎意料之外地强大，考虑到Stark连站立都很勉强。就好像Stark抓着他的手是唯一能连接他与现实的东西，就像他已经虚弱迷 茫到需要一个敌人的帮助才能继续呼吸。如果Loki之前没有见过他，他会认为他的话是出自于醉酒后的胡言乱语，但是认识他时间这么久以来他知道Stark 是个哪怕是神志清醒的时候都喜欢自吹自擂的人，但他也是在这群可悲的中庭人中，唯一能将他的自吹自擂化为现实的人。

 

不过这些现在并不重要，因为他的耐心已经纤细到囚禁一个复仇者都无法停止它濒临崩断的速度。

 

“再说一句，凡人，我就让你亲自感受一下我的力量，以最难受的方式，”他威胁凡人，但是Stark看起来甚至都没在听他说话。他固执地看着他的眼睛，几乎到沉迷其中的程度。

 

“童话故事都是这么写的。魔法帮助英雄，让怪物们消失。那么，快点。用它对付我脑袋中的怪物。”有那么一会儿，哪怕他的视线已经涣散，凡人露出一种类似绝望的眼神。“让它们走开。”

 

Loki感觉到他的喉咙被紧压，就像某个隐形的存在掐住了他。

 

“你以为你知道什么是怪物，Stark？”

 

“你看见过它们。”

 

有那么一会儿，他几乎要痛击凡人。接着他发出破碎冷硬的笑声，放任自那天在遗物室后就一直在他胸中久久不散的憎恨和自我蔑视显露出来。

 

“你真的想要看看怪物是什么样子？你正看着它呢。”

 

忽视在他嘶嘶声下暗含的威胁，Stark的手挥去他的话，跌跌撞撞地。

 

“别这么说，你也没那么坏。我的意思是，甚至不用魔法你都可以毫无悬念地赢得美国最佳反派大奖，我也确定你会进入邪恶与疯狂的舞会女王的最终决赛。我在说真的怪物，那些——”

 

这一次，Loki真的反手击中了他，打断了他的长篇大论。他僵直了一瞬间品味关节处Stark脸颊的感觉，看着他在凡人脸上划开的伤口，就像鲜血在他脸上溅开的景象是件艺术珍品。

 

接着他再次重创他的囚犯，只是因为他可以这么做。

 

到访Thanos的国度令他伤痕累累筋疲力尽，现在他只渴求一次无梦的深度睡眠。然而，一部分的他，只是想要寻找某个可以被毁灭撕碎的东西，因为他需要再次获得支配的权利，他也有太多怒气需要发泄在任何出现在他身边的人，在那些令他动摇的回忆之后。

 

他没有耐心容忍他烦人的囚徒。

 

他正考虑第三次出拳的时候，Stark晃晃脑袋，接着歪头看向他。

 

“有人告诉过你，你是个该死的混蛋吗？”

 

他可以拧断他的脖子。都不需要他使上多少力，只要一瞬间，他的手指轻轻一动，他就能获得他渴求的安静同时一具展示给复仇者们他的胜利的战利品。

 

然而，在他行动之前，Stark先动了，他的唇贴上他的。

 

他怔住了，不敢相信凡人竟敢真的这么做，但是Stark的确在吻他，又湿又热，以他没想到的渴望，有一瞬间他懵圈了完全无法做出回应。

 

凡人呻吟出声，令他想起了他先挑起亲吻的那天，他曾粗暴地用舌头探寻过Stark的嘴巴，完全出自于愤怒和占有欲的举动。

 

他把他的囚徒扇在墙上，凡人歪斜地靠在那里，虚弱和醉酒让他无法自主站立。

 

“你以为你在做什么，Stark？”

 

凡人朝他微笑，一双无法聚焦的双眼露出他醉得有多厉害。

 

“慰安性爱？你很辣，而我是我，从你的表情和坏心情判断，我们都需要一些分散注意力的东西。”

 

他的双手已经在试图哆哆嗦嗦地解开他长裤的拉链，有那么一会儿，Loki失去了阻止他的警觉。他愣在原地，有一部分的他突然意识到他上一次允许他自己拥有那种生理愉悦已经是很久之前的事了。

 

他抓住凡人的手腕，更多是为了吸引他的注意力而并非真的阻止他。

 

“如果你的同伴知道了你满怀热情地把自己献给我，他们又会怎样反应呢？”他低吟。

 

Stark的双眼对上他的，里面有理解一闪而过。有那么一会儿，Loki可以看到凡人凝视中令他满足的恐慌阴影，接着一切都消失在和他几天前他漠不关心时期同样的苦涩。

 

“就像那会是我做过的最糟糕的事情似的。”他笑着回答，听上去却更像是一声啜泣。

 

啜泣很快变成难受的欲呕声，Loki立刻倒退一步，然后就看到Stark开始在地上呕吐。

 

他盯着凡人跪在地上把所有他喝下去的酒全数吐了出来，夹杂着咒骂和可能是冒犯或祈求的碎语。

 

“我现在不杀你只是因为你现在神志不清，而我想要让你好好感受你死亡的瞬间，”他在Stark的干呕平息了一点，能够再次呼吸时说。“现在控制你自己，清理你吐出来的脏东西。”

 

TBC

第二次接吻，股掌！

啪啪啪！


	43. 第四十二章：风雨欲来

**第四十二章：风雨欲来**

 

“先生。”

Fury的视线转向Maria Hill面无表情的脸。

安静沉着，她是效率的完美代表，她就像Stark工业制造的武器。他无法找到比她更好更正确的人了，特别是现在他没有Coulson可以依赖。

他认识她多年了，即使她的目光如古井无波，他也能看穿其中隐藏的情感。烦恼，同时还有失望。他不会喜欢Maria将要告诉他的信息的。

“怎么了？”

“委员会要求你进入通讯室。”

只有他们两个人，所以他允许自己的脸露出因痛苦而扭曲的表情。

在 几乎一年前那个为了对付Loki和奇塔瑞而发射核弹的那个草率又恶劣的决定之后，他尽可能和委员会保持距离。他们依旧为了同一个目标交换情报，某种意义上 也算是一同工作，但他们都知道神盾局现在更加独立，因为Fury只要告知媒体他们想要牺牲纽约的决定就可以毁掉委员会的每一个人。

如果他们成为敌人，也许神盾局甚至复仇者都会被迫解散，但是委员也会被彻底摧毁，而他仍然占有利地位。或者，至少，他确定他有过，因为Stark站在他这一边，即使那个百万富翁不信任也不喜欢他，他知道Stark更不信任且讨厌委员会那帮政客。

但如今钢铁侠失踪，又有一个全球性危机正在袭来，被委员会传唤是个很糟糕的讯号。

不管怎样，他走进通讯室，听着身后Hill微不可闻的脚步声。

在屏幕上，那些政客的脸上均是一副混合着担忧和恼怒的表情。

“我们收到了关于Johann Schmidt和他的审问的报告，局长，”委员会的代言人开门见山，甚至没有向他问好。

“那么你也同样收到了我的建议。在阿斯加德传来消息之前，这件事不能让公众知道；同时，你们必须准备一条防卫线，一个准备面对Thanos和奇塔瑞的全球大军。”

“我们有人为我们做这些。但是你的复仇者们呢？为什么你不把 **他们** 考虑进这么艰难的处境当中？”

“恕我冒昧， **先生** ，”他说，在最后那个字眼上加了些许嘲讽。“如果你告诉我只手可数的斗士应该停止一整支军队，你要么是个傻瓜要么就是脑子进水了。”

Hill在回忆中一直保持安静，站在门边如一尊巍然不动的雕像，但是就算他背对着她，Fury知道在他停止说话，委员会的成员们轰然发出愤慨的评论和义愤填膺的话语时，她嘴角牵起一丝细微的笑意。

他带着好笑的轻蔑听着他们嚷嚷。在最近一年里，复仇者们挫败了众多恐怖分子的袭击计划和征服国土乃至领地的行动，似乎现在征服把他们的调停介入当做天经地义的服务享受着，开心于有英雄替他们而战，同时替他们承受责任。

是时候让那些政客直到他们还尚有用武之地了。

几乎过了一分钟委员会的成员才停止他们生气的喋喋不休。

“我们不会让复仇者们独自战斗，但是他们在战场上会非常有用，他们的存在也会提高士兵们的士气，”一位参议员说道，至少她看上去要比其他几个通情达理得多。“我相信那些英雄们会是塑造一个全球军队的最好激励。”

“复仇者们会战斗，一如既往，但是这一次没有能够被关上的时空之门。战争即将来临，一个大范围的侵略将会发生在这个星球上。”

参议员点了点头，他希望至少委员会能听进去他说的话，这样他们就能在时刻到来时准备好保卫地球。

委员会的代言人盯着他，不再如之前那般冷静。

“那Stark怎么办？”

“我们依旧没有找到他被关押的地方，但是从红骷髅的指挥部发现的线索来看，我们推测他还活着。”

“我们要的不是推测！Stark是我们迎击即将来临的大战的最好资产。我们需要他的武器，如果找不到他人至少我们得拿到他的装甲和蓝图，这样我们的工程师才能为我们建造出钢铁人军团。”

“我以为政府已经得到了战争机器。”

“那件装甲太宝贵了。我们不准备为了研究解剖他，因为我们的工程师不能担保他们能按照原样重装回去。我们需要Stark的原型机和蓝图。”

Fury忍住笑意。

当然Stark永远不会再确定无人能复制的情况下让政府碰他的装甲。

“而这跟神盾局有什么关系？”

政客恼怒地沉下脸。

“那个女人，Potts，一直拒绝我们的要求，不愿意交出Stark的实验室和内容物。”

“她有权这么做，”他冷淡地回答。

自Stark成为钢铁侠后他就一直留意那个女人，他知道恐吓她或强迫她做一些违背她意愿的事不会是件容易的事。如果她站好了位置，几乎没有人能令她动摇。

哪 怕现在她的老板和前男友失踪了，Virginia Potts作为Stark工业的钢铁女士，没有露出一丝犹豫和弱点地运营着整个公司。她是个坚定不移百折不饶的女人，甚至连Stark这样的男人都臣服在 她的西装裙下，在某种程度上，她甚至比他还要危险。除了她所控制的金融帝国，她的情报网更加令人胆寒。

她与复仇者们的友好关系给了她能够接触有关那个百万富翁失踪的机密情报和最新进展，在上几个星期以来，Fury怀疑她不知如何指示了Jarvis黑进神盾局的服务器，但即使是他也没能找到证明她此举的证据。

“如果威胁到了全球安全的话，那就不是她的权利了。”

“你 不能这么说。我可以向你们保证如果你们决定攻击Potts，你们就大错特错了：公众舆论会在一瞬间将矛头指向你们，你们会失去Stark工业的经济支持和 军事支持，那些对即将到来的战争来说是必不可少的，而如果我们能找到他，甚至Stark自己都会成为你们的敌人。例如钢铁侠。”

甚至不止他一人。Barton和Romanoff属于神盾局，Fury不认为他们会背叛他，在选择政府或Stark的问题上他们肯定会追随他的决定。然而，Banner就肯定站在Stark那一边，有可能甚至连队长，为了正义，也会为Potts而战。

“那就是为什么我想要你来处理这个，没有预警，无迹可寻。秘密应该是你的强项，不是吗，局长？”

_当然了，然后，当美国政府开始批量生产钢铁侠装甲，所有人都会认为你们的工程师突然成了一群媲美Stark的天才。_

“神盾局只听我命令，我不可能下令袭击Potts。”

委员会成员们失望的脸给了他甜蜜的满足感，即使他一直在担忧他们的意图何在。

“这个我们之后再谈。”

他 们当然会，但是在那之前，他会警告Pepper最好加强大厦的警备。他不同意Stark将他创造的技术作为秘密藏在大厦里的决定。在不同的处境里，他会按 照委员会的要求做，但是现在与一个世界最大最强的经济帝国为敌是件很愚蠢的事。同样还有Stark需要考虑，因为在他消失之前，他是公众舆论的宠儿，采取 违背他意愿的行为会是个灾难性的决定。

Potts很聪明，她比Stark还清楚如何操纵公众关系：在他穿着装甲战斗时，她也在利用话语和经济影响战斗，以一种更加致命的方式。来自委员会的军事攻击，或者更糟，来自神盾局的密谋陷害，将会导致他们自身的毁灭。Fury希望那些政客不会真的愚蠢到与她为敌。

“说完了吗？”

“不，还有一件事。”

Fury的视线一个个扫过去，他的直觉告诉他，他不会喜欢他们将要告诉他的事。

“是跟Banner有关。没有关于Thanos的精确信息，我们相信浩克会是我们阻止他的最好希望。”

_看来他的直觉是对的。_

“这是什么意思？”

“Banner一直以来都是不稳定的那个。他有随时消失的可能性，而我们不能冒这样的风险，所以他必须被严密监视和看守。”

“Banner博士是个自由的人且拥有我全然的信任，试图用不正当的理由关押他将会在他身上施加上不必要的压力，然后没过多久我们就能观赏浩克漫步在纽约的景象了，我相信他造成的危害会比Loki做的多得多。而这一次，将不会有Stark替你们签下巨额支票。”

“那会是你的问题，局长。你还在研究那些可以虚弱或停止浩克的武器，对吧？”

Fury背在身后的手握紧成拳。

“你已经知道答案了。”

“那么我就不需要亲自告诉你怎么做了。定期将武器的进展报告和Banner的行踪报告寄给我们，不然我们下一个决定将是辞退你，再选择一个更加通情达理的人坐你的位子。”

TBC


	44. 第四十三章：第二天早晨

 

 

 

  
**第四十三章：第二天早晨**

 

 

 

“如果我想要你睡在地板上，我会把你锁在地上的。”

 

Tony被吓醒，睁开眼正好对上清晨第一缕阳光。

 

“不想打扰你的美容觉，公主殿下，”他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，感觉有点大舌头，还有嘴巴里残余的恶心味道。

 

酒精的影响要比他想象得强烈得多，昨晚他一闭上眼就睡死过去了，而那时他还在想着Loki的事呢。

 

“什么时候你开始担心会打扰到其他人了？你是我见过的最吵闹最烦人的其中之一，而我一直不确定遇见你我到底是愉快多一点还是烦恼多一点。”

 

除了他的话，神的声音听起来没有往常的轻蔑。也许他很累，就算他依旧撑起自己无所不在的优雅，又或者他不想给他足够的重视因那轻如鸿毛的挑衅而感到冒犯。很快Tony站了起来，扭动因为昨晚尴尬的睡姿而酸痛的肩膀。坐在地上睡着，头垂着然后背靠着肩膀，并不是他最聪明的主意之一。

 

“快点，库伊拉，就算是我也有颗心。而且好吧，我的心由Stark工业出品，类似限量版，但是我不能不让你享受一些睡眠，你昨晚看上去可真糟。”

~~* 库伊拉： 101 狗中的坏女人~~

 

不是说现在Loki就看起来有多好了，现在Tony设法聚焦看清他的样子：神再没有那种奇怪的脆弱表情，但是他仍旧非常苍白，眼睛下面几乎出现黑眼圈，紧张的表情让它看起来像是他几个星期没有睡觉了，被谁知道什么狩猎着。

 

Tony的视线移到床上，他露出痛苦的表情，他的心跳加快了。然而，过了一会儿，他无法停止再次看向他，对上那张太熟悉的表情。太熟悉了，他令Tony想起了在阿富汗之后的几个月，当他找回勇气看向镜子里的自己，却只对上一个令他痛苦的幽灵。是同样精疲力尽的脸，同样的痛楚，同样黑暗，自我毁灭的心情。

 

Loki沉下脸，显然他并不喜欢他的回答，也不喜欢Tony端详他的行为。

 

“我强烈建议你收敛你的言辞，凡人。”如闪电一般，神站立在他面前，他的手以不同寻常的温柔扯起他T恤的领子，比起威胁来说更像是一个警告。“我开始疑惑为什么我要留你一命。”

 

“因为在你心灵深处你喜爱我的存在，你享受拥有地球上最聪明的人作为你未来邪恶计划的观众，”他回答，声音逐渐随着Loki的手劲增强而微弱，直到他开始呼吸困难。

 

接着，他发现自己无法移开她的视线，因为即使神的脸疲累不堪，他的双眼也依旧如同两块绿宝石一样炯炯有神，比任何咒语都能够读懂他的灵魂深处。

 

Loki的嘴唇离他自己的那么近，他都能感觉到对方的呼吸喷洒在他的皮肤之上，Tony不觉得就像他昨晚做的那样寻找神的嘴巴是件多么疯狂的事。Loki的嘴唇扯开露出微笑，而那再也不令他感到害怕了。

 

“又或者是因为我没发现一种强硬冷酷到足以教导你如何在我面前低下头且不要在没得到准许的时候讲话的刑罚。想想看，Stark。”

 

Tony没觉得想想看会有所改变。他抓住神的手腕，准备面对一个讽刺回答的后果，但是他一张开嘴展示他对威胁的怀疑论，颧骨的刺痛提醒了他几个小时前发生的同样处境。

 

他们接了吻，那部分他记得，但是在那之前还有些别的。脸上的灼痛——那混蛋打了他两次——然后在那之前是他自己找死的胡言乱语，关于选美比赛，而在那之前，Loki的脸扭曲了，一种痛苦和愤怒和其他感情的混合物，跟他苍白皮肤上的伤口一样显而易见。

 

“你真的想要看看怪物是什么样子？你正看着它呢。”

 

有那么一会儿他感到无法呼吸。

 

有那么一会儿，他想起那景象的每一张画面，神的面具在他面前破碎成一片一片，露出的自我厌弃和自我憎恨如此强烈灼痛了他。他颤抖着，妄图吞咽，他的双眼却还是专注在Loki脸上。

 

他确定如果他知道Tony现在在想什么，哪怕就一点，也足以使神下手杀了他。

 

他的手还握着Loki的手腕，所以他放开手，闭上嘴什么也没说。以前，只有Pepper曾让他完全安静下来，即使是现在也不是威胁让他闭上了嘴，而是那些回忆。

 

Loki大概是意识到Tony的突然安静又多不同寻常，因为他放开了他的衣领，微笑变得没那么恶意满满。

 

“看起来在你和酒精的小小奇遇之后，你终于有了点脑子。”

 

Tony回以不感兴趣的鬼脸。

 

“别太得意了，摇滚时代。等我的宿醉过了，你绝不会如此轻易赢得。”

 

即使微小，这次胜利也让神收获了好心情。不再继续威胁他，Loki后退一步。然后，他上下打量Tony。

 

“我希望你如我命令的那样清理了客厅。”

 

他傲慢的声音让Tony希望他能回答不。然而他想起来Loki打他有多用力，强迫自己忍住他的间歇性叛逆期。

 

“没错，整理得焕然一新。”

 

神的面具破碎的回忆非常诱人，但是他现在不能想这个，他不能冒险让Loki知道他在想什么。他明白只需要一句注定倒霉的评论，就和以前多次他没有过滤自己口中说出来的话时一样，他会被悲惨地结果掉。

 

“但是我的干净衣服都用完了，”他继续。“你知道，你可以用一些你的戏法帮帮我的忙，一些玛尼玛尼哄，这样他们就再也不会弄脏，或者你可以给我一台洗衣机。我上一件T恤闻起来可跟鲜花有天壤之别。”

 

想到他怎样用呕吐物，鲜血，汗液和其他东西毁了他一件最喜欢的T恤，他在心里打了个寒颤。一部分的他惊讶于在花了数个星期不在意赤身裸体之后，又回到关心这些愚蠢的小事比如衣服是一件多么容易的事。

 

“一台洗衣机？”

 

Loki面无表情地盯着他，Tony和往常一样不明白他到底对人类技术和习性有多了解。要比大家想象得要多，毕竟神有能力再不想被找到时混入人群，他对高等设备的使用也很熟练，比如他在斯图加特做的那样。但是仍然，洗衣机是某种完全不一样的东西，因为他们不能被用于征服地球——或者，至少，Tony如此希望。

 

“一台由电力运转的机器，被用于洗衣服。立方体形状，圆形入口，各种齿条……如果你带我去一些文明城市走一走，我会给你看看什么是洗衣机。”

 

有那么一会儿，Loki看起来被激怒了。

 

“我不是Thor。”

 

Loki愤怒地挥挥手，一个全新的洗衣机加上一小盒洗衣液出现在旁边。

 

“我知道你不是，所以我才敢找你要一个需要电才能使用的机器，”Tony回答。

 

这不是一个试图平息神怒气的举动，而是毫无虚言的大实话，还因为他太忙于思考为什么Loki会在卧室里变出一台洗衣机。

 

是神嘴唇上的轻笑给了他答案。

 

“把它移到浴室，放在一个不会打扰我的地方。今晚，洗掉你所有的衣服，否则我就让它从你面前消失。”

 

TBC


	45. 第四十四章：神之奥秘

**第四十四章：神之奥秘**

 

Tony花了很多力和一堆咒骂来移动这世界上最重的洗衣机到浴室里，而Loki则在一旁神情愉快地看着，那混蛋。

 

最后，当他最终达到了目标，他流了太多汗以至于他不得不先去洗个澡。在那之后他才使用了洗衣机，对他来说是个新经历，但是在前几个月无所事事之后，有什么事可做倒是很不错。当然没花多久他就有开始想Loki，专注在几天作为神的囚徒/客人的几天后他身上依旧如雾里看花般的奥秘。

 

甚至是现在，在也许一个小时之后，Loki依旧在他脑海里盘旋。

 

他知道很多关于收养的事。Loki发现他是被收养的，然后他的反应非常符合一个有着参演肥皂剧梦想的疯狂神的做法：神等级的勃然大怒，几乎毁灭了整个平静小镇和导致一个种族半数覆灭的兄弟相残。Tony黑进了神盾局的服务器才知道了这所有的细节，当然还有Thor作为最有用的情报来源，因为神总是不遗余力争分夺秒地宣扬Loki。

 

除了为Jane Foster的美貌而作的颂歌——甚至连Jarvis都在听完前二十次后感到厌烦了——他们在阿斯加德上的快乐童年一直是他喜爱的话题，复仇者的所有人都听过无数次他们的冒险，伴随着那些听不懂的词语，还有他们两个神面对的危险处境。

 

Tony最多在Thor讲述那些故事时花了百分之十的注意力，但是即使是他也立刻注意到了神的叙述更多是基于喜爱，而并非真实。

 

显然，神试图美化Loki，完全在Tony的意料之内，但是要不是他确定Loki从来都不是一个没有恶意和黑暗面的甜美小男孩，他不会相信这两个神会和Thor描述的那样有着完美，快乐，毫无苦涩的童年。也许他们的童年对他们两人之一来说是完美的，但是没有任何一个快乐的孩子会长成Loki那样。没有快乐且被爱着的孩子会如此病态的需求注意，一个Tony太熟悉的需求，而那个罪魁祸首就是常年当他不存在的父亲。

 

在Thor长期离题的讲述中，他很容易读出字里行间的不寻常，捕捉到其中未被说出的事实，意识到连神自己都没发现的隐藏的真相，他很快注意到在那些愉快的经历中谁是那个最处境尴尬的‘不恰当’之人。

 

第二个孩子，那个总是处在背景之中，活在一个太好，太受珍爱，太完美的兄弟的阴影之下。一个聪明的二儿子，他的才智和能力无人知晓，花费数不尽的年月只为了竞争一个总是把目光放在他另一个孩子身上的父亲的注意……怪不得Loki会开始如此痛恨Thor。

 

尽管Thor是他的好朋友，Tony非常能理解Loki，甚至比他喜欢的要多得多。他总是会想到他与Steve的第一次会面，当他盲目的理想主义和‘比你高贵’的态度刺激了他的神经，他知道Loki和Thor就如同他和Steve。

 

而Steve，从一开始他就不喜欢他，接着那个传奇的爱国者依靠他的过去判断了他是怎样的人——死亡商人，是的，在钢铁侠之前他们的确如此称呼他，但是Rogers没有资格把这些糊到他脸上，他没有资格在他试着真的做些好事时扯着他的过去不放——他对他的痛恨如此强烈他都不敢相信他们真的能合作拯救地球。

 

Tony花了一段时间才接受了Steve作为他的队友，继而作为他的朋友，了解知晓了荣耀传奇背后的美国队长是怎样的男人。他确定如果他在阿富汗之前遇到Steve，他对他的恨将永远不会消散，也许即使是现在，一部分的他也会一直恨着Steve，因为在他脑海里总是有一段记忆提醒他美国队长对一个本该在他的生命中颇为重要的男人有多重要，而那个男人更喜欢将自己的一生花费在寻找失踪的传奇上，而不是去做一个父亲。

 

然而，Loki没有得到一个接受Thor和他自身处境的时间或决心，又或许他没有遇到一个能让他睁开双眼的人或事，就像Tony遇见Yinsen那样。

 

发现自己是被收养的事实也许是对本来就摇摇欲坠的关系上最致命的一击，把Loki从一个嫉妒的弟弟变为一个疯狂残暴的神。

 

而且不止这些。Loki逃出阿斯加德和Tony在中央公园作战的那天晚上——冰墙，血液，性感的微笑——他决定庆祝自己的幸存，而从Thor那套出一些隐藏情报将会是他给自己的礼物。

 

为了那个目标他用了很多酒，而他依旧能清晰地记得那天晚上。

 

 

让Thor喝醉不是件容易的事，但是Tony不停给他的酒杯满上，一杯接着一杯，直到他们开始直接用酒瓶灌酒，而Thor三个小时就喝完了他两个，甚至可能是三个星期的量。与此相反，提起Loki作为聊天主题简直就是小菜一碟，因为当他一边的有点醉，Thor自己就开始大声回忆他们一起经历的冒险。让Tony有些惊慌失措的是，那天晚上总是兴高采烈的神成了一个悲伤的醉汉，他开始惋惜Loki的缺席，然后对Tony顶楼套房的墙壁来上一段满怀痛苦‘我的过错’自白，直到Tony再也无法忍受了。

“别这样，古惑男孩。好的吧，也许你有点太像个原始版白马王子，金发蓝颜和完美腹肌之类的，但是你有没有假设过Loki混蛋的行为是因为他本身就是个混蛋呢？我的意思是，你到底对他做过什么才让你被他如此憎恨，除了作为爸爸的最爱之外？你是我一生中见过的最富有爱心和执着的哥哥了，更别说你还有一双巨大的狗狗眼。”

Thor摇了摇头。

“你不明白，Tony Stark ，”他说，声音深沉悲伤， Tony惊恐地意识到他的双眼里有泪光在闪烁。

“你什么意思？”

“是我的错。我没有注意到我有多伤害他。然后他放手了。”

在那瞬间，Tony也同样不太清醒，他开始意识到他醉得神志不清，没法继续一个似乎蕴含着太多隐喻和深度的对话。

“他放手了，”Thor再次说道，一滴泪滑落在他嘴角。“我们在哪里，旁边是被毁坏的彩虹桥，身下是无尽的虚空。我以为我救了他，我以为一切都会和以前一样，而这一次我会努力成为一个更好的哥哥。但是他放手了。”

 

 

Tony以为自己已经忘却了那次谈话，毕竟他那时醉醺醺的，但是当他再次想起Loki，刹那间Thor的话跃然在他脑海，夹带着比他第一次听到时更加黑暗的意义。

 

洗衣机结束了最后一打衣服，所以现在他只需要尽他所能把湿衣服都挂起来，希望他讨厌的绑架者不会因为他的T恤，长裤，内裤占领整个洗手间而大发脾气。

 

考虑到这是她第一次使用洗衣机，他还是对他的成果蛮自豪的。他看了看衣服，现在干干净净芬芳馨香，接着Loki又出现在他的脑海。

 

他可以再自己一个人独自待上两分钟，但是最后他发现自己开始返回卧室，

 

Loki仍然坐在床上，但是现在有一本看起来就很沉的厚书在他腿上。

 

**虚空在他们之下。在Loki之下。当Tony带着一个核弹闯过时空之门时看见的同样虚空，他以为自己要死了，他的胸膛因此而堵塞。而Loki放手了。**

 

如果他的猜想是正确的，他该对一个试图自杀的神说些什么才能让他自愿回答他的问题，同时又不会肢解他？

 

可能没有，但是不管怎样他还是走进了房间。

 

“好吧，亚当，你看了我的心灵，所以我也要看你的，这才公平。”

 

床上的人抬起眸来，他朝他露出他最好的‘吃屎去吧’微笑，然后关上他身后的门。

 

TBC


	46. 第四十五章：在疯狂双眼的背后

**第四十五章：在疯狂双眼的背后**

 

Loki看着他如同看一只突然行为变得奇怪的小动物，带着置身事外又微微好笑表情。

 

“你在问我要授予你访问我脑袋的权限吗？”

 

Tony摇了摇头。

 

“不幸的是，又或许是幸运的是，如果考虑到我精神正常，我没有魔法，倒不是说我真的相信有魔法这回事。所以你只要回答我的问题就好。”他交叉双臂，抹去笑容，换上一副更加专业的表情。“那么好吧，加百列。”他在心里跟自己击了个掌，这个新昵称取得好，他发誓早晚都要让Loki看上一整集凶鬼恶灵(SPN)，他要看看他对里面那个恶作剧之神有什么看法。“跟我谈谈你自己。你的人生中到底出了什么问题？”

 

“为什么我要回答一个区区凡人，巧的是这个凡人还是我烦人的囚徒？”

 

“因为我很好奇。为什么你选择成为一个有着角和疯狂大笑的超级坏蛋？我不认为这仅仅是因为你知道你穿皮革很好看。”

 

神露出痛苦的表情。

 

“你是Thor的朋友。你应该已经知道了。。”

 

Tony耸了耸肩。

 

“是的，嗯，我们都听过Thor版本的你炸毛的故事。太多次了，诚实地说。但是我们从没听过你的版本。”

 

在他说完后只有一段令人惊奇的寂静。Loki脸上愕然的表情让Tony意识到这依序是第一次某人询问他而不是Thor事情如何。第一次某人要Loki来否决Thor说过的话。

 

惊讶的表情只持续了一会儿，接着就被接近生气的恼火取代了。

 

“小心点，Stark。我已经告诉过你我不想再听到他的名字。”

 

Tony漠不关心地挥挥手，因为比起他的威胁，他更感兴趣神的反应。

 

“好的，明白了，再也不说他的名字，但是说真的，鲁道夫，你们两个到底发生什么了？”

 

如果有可能，Loki绿色的眼睛比之前更加冷硬了。

 

“我渴望一个人去死就这么让你惊讶吗？一个假装是我兄弟的男人，只因为我们一起长大，我就不得不整个童年都要忍受他烦人的存在。”

 

他的声音中带着一贯的危险，每次话题是Thor时总是如此，Tony知道他在冒险。一个错误的字眼或眼神就足以唤醒神嗜虐的那一面，但是一个愤怒的精神病要比一个冷静自持的要好掌控得多，而Tony必须知道发生了什么。

 

“我惊讶的是你居然这么小题大作。别理解错了，我能理解，至少一部分。和你非兄弟之间的竞争，爸爸比起聪明的法师小混蛋更喜欢亲爱的有点笨的金发战士，你渴望的关心从未降临在你身上尽管你才是那个更值得……”

 

“Stark，”Loki低吼。

 

很显然这是一个警告，Tony正行走在钢索之上，但是他忽视了它。

 

“然后，你发年了你是被收养的，你有了一个可以理解的情感崩溃，然后一个不那么被理解的想要谋杀曾经被你认为是你兄弟的人的举动。事情脱轨了，你消失了，金发姑娘认为你死了，接着一段时间过去你又重新出现在地球上，带了一整个军队的坏蛋和更加疯狂的态度。”

 

Loki缓慢地站起身，极度缓慢，他离开床的优雅动作如同一只黑豹准备扑向他的猎物。

 

“你最好现在闭嘴，如果你在乎你的生命的话。”

 

尽管他知道他在越过那条危险的界线，Tony依然巍然不动，忽视他胸中建议他逃命的不详预感。

 

“包含对一个对你撒谎且一直更加喜爱Thor的家庭的不甘？当然了，这很合理，而且完全无可厚非。但是真的憎恨你讨人嫌的金发兄弟，到了一个你先试图杀了他，又接着征服一个他女朋友生活的星球只为了刁难他？甚至对我来说都有点太极端了，而我自己就是个睚眦必报的人。”

 

他放手了，消失在国度之间的虚空之中。当Tony穿过时空之门时击溃Tony心灵的同样黑暗，冰冷，毫无生息的虚空中。然后Loki再次出现，只是这次他有奇塔瑞作为他的同盟，毫无策略或机灵就试图征服地球。

 

不，还有好多Tony不知道的事，好多Loki缄口不言的秘密。

 

“有点极端？”又一步，而神离他只有不到两米远了，一个被怒火和疯狂笼罩的有着绿眼睛的庄严又黑暗的身形。“你不知道被所有人欺骗是什么滋味，相信你注定坐上王座，却在最后发现你只不过是一件工具。”

 

这一次，Tony无法压制尖锐的微笑。

 

“不，我不知道。事实上，所有人对我，总是美好又诚实的。特别是被我当作父亲的那个人，他那么爱我可以说是他偷走了我的心。”他感觉到他的呼吸卡在喉咙中，他不记得上一次他发火的时候了。甚至在许多年后，仅仅想起Obadiah都让他尝到嘴巴里苦涩血淋淋的味道，就像一部分的他已经不再因为背叛而惊讶了，他依旧柑橘诶昂视他会带着胸口的大洞死去。Loki也看见过那些回忆，当他在他脑海中的时候，而他依旧敢这样对他说话，“也许在你发现你是被收养的时候，你的神爸爸有试过把你胸口唯一让你活下去的东西拔出来？或者是时尚他没有给你往左是因为他无法忍受你的骄傲？”

 

“我从不在乎王座！”Loki怒吼，一阵魔法冲过来把Tony拍向了墙壁，中断了他的回忆。

 

除了牵扯到Thor那次，Tony从没见到他这么失控过：如果之前神只是恼火和生气，现在他整个身体都因为他试图压制的怒火而颤抖。他的脸紧绷，双眼带着让他必死的决心盯着他，他攥成拳的双手上环绕着让Tony颤抖的绿色光芒。

 

即使这样，他也太生气到无法停下来。

 

“所以你到底想要什么？一个父母的怀抱？肩膀上安抚的轻拍？”他忍着疼痛离开了墙壁，但是并不是为了攻击Loki，他还没那么找死。至少，赤手空拳时他不会。“世界上有数以百万计的人发现他们是收养的，也没有如此歇斯底里，他们也当然不会试图屠杀或入侵另一个星球。”到了现在，Tony甚至不知道是什么让他继续说下去，是他想要收获答案的决心，还是用话语伤害神的欲望。“多么庞大的悲剧啊。你有一个多么爱你的哥哥，为了你哪怕是在一群恨不得把你千刀万剐的人中也要为你说话，一个从没告诉你是收养的且一直较为喜欢Thor的父亲，但依旧把你当做自己的儿子抚养长大。”

 

他不再继续只因为他无法呼吸了，在那短暂的瞬间他确定他是一个死人了，而他最后看见的会是一个击碎塔头骨的拳头。

 

“那你呢，Stark？”Loki嘶嘶道，没有一拳把他打死。“你觉得你遭受的一切很可怕，你觉得没有心让你变得特别。但是事实是你不过只是一个被背叛的男人，所有其他人中的一个。”

 

以某种程度来说，以牙还牙反而更好些。Tony知道他戳到了神所有的点，但是他本应该知道Loki会同样残酷地反击回去，选择那些伤他至深的话语。

 

“当然。我猜你是个‘看着你最信任的父亲模板把你的心脏从你的胸膛中扯出来然后坦白他已经有过试图干掉你’领域的专家，”他说，强迫自己讽刺而非愤怒地说。

 

环绕在神拳头旁边的绿光加剧了，随着他眼中的疯狂一起。

 

“我遭受过更糟的。你个可悲傲慢的凡人。你不知道穿着不属于你的皮肤，然后被撕裂直到露出隐藏在底下的野兽是什么滋味。”

 

“别老用比喻，驯鹿游戏，它们无法掩饰你那堆废话。用收养的事情来为你的行为辩护？才不买账。你有没有想过你是个怪物的原因是你表现的像一个，而不是因为你谁知道是什么的信仰？”

 

“听听，这是从一个明知道还对自己撒谎的人说出来的胡言乱语。没有良药能治愈一个怪物。”Loki朝他再走近一步，然后Tony意识到神和他之间的距离有多危险的近。

 

“你什么也不知道，Stark。”

 

“我知道我们被自己的所作所为而定义，我们可以改变。”

 

他不真的相信他自己的话，不全不相信，因为即使他已经停止售卖武器之后他也依旧是死亡商人，而他手上有一个小女孩的血，他依然犯下同样愚蠢的错误，他还是太傲慢，连假装一个英雄也做不好。

 

虽然，他是真的相信他可以成为一个英雄，也许一部分的他依旧想成为一个英雄，哪怕身负所有过错也想要获得救赎。

 

“而我知道唯一能定义我们的是我们自己。”他最终说。

 

Loki疯狂的大小响彻整个房间。

 

“但是我是一个怪物。”他扯过Tony的手臂，把他猛拉向他的相同，他眼中燃烧的疯狂如同一个准备爆炸的核弹。“即使全神之父的魔法掩藏了我的真实长相，我依旧是一个吓坏小孩的怪物，一个所有阿萨神族从出生就憎恨的怪物。”

 

有神的瞪视和喷洒在他脸上的呼吸，让他的肺叶都不能正常运转了，Tony意识到也许他并不是在打比喻。

 

看着他如同看着镜子中的自己，如同站在他面前的是另一个Tony Stark，一个比他现在更加疯狂更加绝望的男人。这是一个太过熟悉到令他胸口疼痛的景象。他知道那中尖锐，强硬的讽刺是用来讲述他生命中丑陋真相的手段，愤怒被用作护盾，从不让其他人知道那些真相到底伤他多深。

 

人们称呼他为死亡商人，他用微笑和刻薄的玩笑接受这个头衔直到这个称谓某见他用来自夸的东西，然后他开始扮演这个其他人缝在他皮上的角色，他甚至都愚弄了他自己。

 

握着他手臂的力道加重了直到上面留下了青痕，神脸上残酷的微笑消失为无止尽的怒火。

 

“我是所有徘徊在黑暗中的怪物里最糟糕的那个，我降生于九界中最被痛恨和恐惧的种族，你最好现在开始害怕，凡人。”

 

刹那间，Tony突然明白了一切。

 

Loki对Thor和他冒牌父亲怀有的所有仇恨中，神更恨他自己。

 

“但是你不想作一个怪物。”

 

Loki脸上的怒火溶解了，如同一张皮被撕开露出底下血淋淋的伤痕。

 

在那之后Tony再说不出话了，因为他被一阵出乎意料钻心彻骨的疼痛击中了。他无法移动，他不能呼吸，他甚至无力思考，而Loki的魔法在他身体里面灼烧着。他的神经燃起烈焰，他在冰冷坚硬的平面上抽搐——他肯定是跌倒在了地上，因为他的手指正徒劳地抓挠着地面，寻找一条逃离痛楚的路。

 

Loki还在他身边，一个安静地笼罩在他颤抖不停身体上的人影。也许现在神会杀了他，一部分的Tony正希望那个，这样他就能得到某种解脱。

 

他只想要疼痛停下来。

 

另一阵纯粹白热的疼痛击中了他，增强了他的痛苦，而他前一秒还觉得不可能更痛了，接着他陷入了昏迷。

 

 

 

 

当一切停了下来，留他一人汗流浃背在地上喘息，Loki已经走了。

 

他躺在那里聆听他狂乱的心跳，等着它渐渐慢下来，恢复到正常速度。当他的颤抖平息了一些，他挣扎着试图坐起身来，感觉像是他刚被撕成两半又再次被拼起来。

 

当他真的能够再次思考，依旧被吓到但还活着，他意识到神不见了。

 

“混蛋，”他的声音飘散在空房间的寂静中。

 

TBC


	47. 第四十六章：猎物

**第四十六章：猎物**

 

Bruce知道被监视是什么感觉。

 

监视成了他生活中最大的一部分，同时作为猎物和威胁的那种奇异的苦恼，因为有人跟踪他，但他却不可以察觉出其中蕴藏的威胁，不然胸中不详的怒火就会让他的防御裂出一条缝，放任浩克控制他的身体，用死亡的绿色污染他的心灵。

 

自从Tony消失后他就一直在和浩克战斗，而现在他在挣扎着保持对他情绪的控制力，因为那些在暗处对他虎视眈眈的眼睛和跟踪他的未知特工让一切都变得更加困难。

 

他毫不怀疑一旦他们决定他们想要更多地控制他，他们就会直接把允许他有一种自由的幻觉的借口扔到一边，然后试图把他关进一个真正的笼子里。

 

他不记得那个他意识到他们在不断给他贴标签的准确瞬间。就如同突然一天他注意到那些小细节敲响了他所有本能的警钟。一开始是一个男人；他都没从他正在读的报纸上抬眼，但是不知为何Bruce就是知道那个男人并不是偶然和他出现在同样的咖啡店的。即使那是他第一次见到他，在他脑海里有一个声音，一个嘶哑低沉，该死的像另一个家伙的声音，建议他应该行动，付账然后离开这个地方混入人群。

 

在那一次，Bruce能够只在进入了Stark大厦后才冷静下来，他的安全屋，Pepper允许他在Tony失踪后留下来。

 

在那天之后，他开始寻找周围未知的威胁，就和他在成为一名复仇者之前一样——在遇见Tony之前——他总是注意某个看起来危险的人。有一次是一个推着婴儿车的年轻女人，另一天在他享受放松漫步的公园时有两个中年女人坐在长椅上聊天。有时候是一个听着音乐无聊看着街道的男孩，其他时候则是一对情侣等待着Bruce同样要乘坐的公交车。然而，他没有去乘坐那辆公车，转而选择的士，当他到达地铁站后一个戴着眼镜拿着手提箱的女孩莫名选择了和他同样的车厢，让他不由得焦虑起来。

 

他不能真的说出来那些陌生人有什么错误之处。他只是知道他们就是威胁，他们只是假装成正常人去愚弄他，这样他们就能控制他的行动和他的动作。

 

猜测谁是这片纵横交错运行良好间【嗯】谍网的主人不是什么难事：即使有很多组织和恐【嗯】怖【嗯】分【嗯】子想要掌控浩克，只有一个组织能靠他如此之近还能装作若无其事地跟随他的脚步。那个将他从其他所有竞争者那屏蔽的组织。

 

**神盾局在监视他。**

 

他紧握住双手，试图控制他的呼吸。现在他不能失去控制，但是他太累了。自从Tony在行动中失踪后，控制浩克比以往更加艰难了，而现在他知道他在接近他的底线。

 

他再不能忽视被狩猎的感觉。那是一种在他皮肤之下蜿蜒的冰冷恐惧，在他颈背上陌生发痒的感觉，想要隐藏的冲动。一切都那么熟悉到他想吐的地步，因为在遇见Tony之前他就是这样生活的，总是被狩猎，总是在逃亡，总是在他的内心即将爆炸的阴影之下。在他好不容易找到一个能够称之为家的地方之后，将要再次失去一切比他能够想象的还要令他痛彻心扉。

 

他垂下眼睑看向他的手掌。它们在颤抖，他不安定的最强大证明。他将要再次变得危险起来。

 

短暂看了一眼手表，时针告诉他还很及时。现在是早晨九点半。

 

在他进入Stark大厦时，他感觉到一道视线跟随他走进大厦里。一个中年男子甚至没有试着遮掩他的兴趣。他们开始变得不那么隐秘了。他必须要行动快一点，如果他不想要引起怀疑的话。

 

一旦走进Pepper坚持将一直属于他的卧室后，他拿出一个小包。忽视他的衣服和其他个人物品，只拿了他的笔记本，一些内裤和Tony作为礼物送给他的无法追踪的手机。

 

他一想到在Tony和Pepper为他做的一切后就这样像个小偷一样灰溜溜逃走就感到胸中一阵剧痛。离开这个作为他的家一年的大厦，抛弃那些与他并肩作战的人们。他的队友。Steve，Thor，Clint，还有Natasha。朋友们，即使他还是很惊讶他居然真的有某人能够依靠，有某人关心她，把他当成人而不是一个危险集合体。

 

而现在，在一个新敌人濒临压境时他要逃开。

 

他拉上拉链前犹豫了一下。他们不应得他的背叛，他们也不应得他未留只字片语就离开；但是他再不能逗留。一旦神盾决定加强他们的监视，然后试图把他锁在某处的笼子里，甚至用上所有精神力都不足以阻止浩克的出现。

 

Bruce已经可以感觉到浩克在他脑海里怒吼，寻找哪怕一丝弱点去控制他的心灵，准备将一切都变成混乱，怒火和鲜血……

 

他深吸一口气，接着另一口，默数秒数就和他冥想一样直到他的心跳慢下来，眼睛后的绿色消退。

 

他拿起包，没有留下字条，因为他有太多想说的话，但有时最好是什么都别说。在他的口袋里有几张他在买新闻时一同买的地铁票。

 

“Banner博士，我需要注意你将要离开的事实吗？”

 

他太紧张了，以至于他在听到熟悉的声音时几乎跳了起来。他吞咽了一下才能回答。

 

“我很抱歉，Jarvis。拜托，在我离开之前不要警告任何人。”

 

“了解。”Jarvis友善地说，但是Bruce有种感觉，这个人工智能就和他想念Tony一样想念它的创造者。“我可以告诉你Stark先生最近的一次后备计划吗？”

 

Bruce停在了卧室和电梯的半途中。

 

“什么样的后备计划？”

 

“一切都在实验室里，在左边最后一个抽屉里。Stark先生想要保证你能够无人发现地离开纽约，假设他出了什么事的话。”

 

尽管他很匆忙，他没有犹豫一秒就冲进电梯。Tony留下什么东西给他，他再一次感觉到浩克在怒火和痛苦中为他们失踪的朋友嚎叫，想要被释放然后摧毁所有伤害他的人。

 

这一次，Bruce设法在几秒钟以内重得控制。跟随者Jarvis的指示，他发现一个封口的信封在抽屉里，还有一个假纽扣。里面有一个信用卡，一本护照，和一本执照，和他自己的完全一样，里面还有照片，但不是Bruce的名字而是其他人的。

 

 **Leo Jay Burnett** ，他带着悲伤的微笑阅读着，嘴巴里尝到眼泪的咸味。

 

Tony真的为他想到了一切。

 

他抬头看向天花板，把文件放在胸前。

 

“我没有抛弃他，”他呢喃，感觉到抱歉的需要。

 

“我知道。”

 

再一次，

 

人工智能的声音听起来悲伤但依旧友善。Bruce意识到不知怎的他也会想念他的。

 

“谢谢你做的一切，Jarvis。”

 

“再见了，Banner博士。”

 

TBC


	48. 第四十七章：猎人

**第四十七章：猎人**

 

他看见红色。

 

他呼吸清晨的新鲜空气，发现那就和他胸中燃烧的怒火一样滚烫。

 

**只有那些比暗夜还深沉，比凛冬还冷峻，比寒冰还刺骨的东西才能碰触到怪物的皮肤。**

 

有史以来第一次他不在乎隐去身形，毫无顾忌地行走在一年前几乎被他摧毁的城市的街道上。他可以感觉到凡人们盯着他的视线，但是他不在乎他们迷惑且受惊的凝视。很快，他们将只能感觉到纯粹的恐惧。这就是他存在的理由，他是疼痛恐惧和绝望的带来者，一个会伤害折磨那些可怜凡人的怪物。

 

他继续走着，而身边的中庭人都怀疑地看着他，有些人拿起他们精巧的电子装置对着他发出白色的亮光，还有人的人在和彼此窃窃私语如同他们不知道他们看着的到底是谁一样。而其中那些最勇敢同时也是最愚蠢的人甚至开始跟踪他。

 

蠢货，全部都是蠢货。

 

一旦他到达一个广阔到足以成为一个很好的战场后，他猛地转身面对那些跟他到这来的愚蠢凡人。

 

“你们还没有学会在优于你们的存在前跪下吗，凡人？”

 

在他们能够回答之前，他具现化他的权杖，杖尖划了个半圆对准了他们。

 

“现在太晚了。”

 

只花了一点点力量，他念咒召唤出一条火龙环绕整个公园，火焰如此高涨，没有凡人能不烧伤的情况下穿过火墙。现在陷阱已经设下，他身边愚蠢的生物将会是最好的诱饵。

 

当他们意识到他们被一圈火焰囚禁，中庭人立刻开始惊慌失措。不绝于耳的呐喊和尖叫充斥着美味的恐惧，他们胡乱奔逃妄图寻找到一条出路，推搡践踏彼此，他们只在乎自己的最佳证明。一对穿着制服的凡人胆敢反抗他，用他们滑稽的武器威胁他要进行谈判。

 

他甚至没有屈尊给他们注意，单单只是用魔法轰飞了他们，不在乎他们是否存活。

 

在他身后某处，他听到孩子们哭泣的声音。

 

他转过身，看到一群母亲带着婴儿和不超过十岁的孩子。他不记得他们有跟过他，所以他们大概是之前就在公园里了。

 

现在他们甚至没试着逃跑，只是躲在公园远远一角颤抖着，母亲们紧紧环抱着他们的孩子，就像他们希望只要他们不动，他就不会注意到他们一样。

 

当那些女人注意到他的视线，她们更紧张了，但是她们无法后退，因为她们已经离火焰够近了。

 

“你们中庭人知道怪物们会对小孩子们做什么吗？”Loki呢喃，同时一步步走向前。

 

约顿人是一群吃孩子的怪物。他们是随着夜晚到来的暗影，带走坏孩子们。他们是应该被灭族的卑鄙生物。

“ 等我长大后，我要杀掉每一个约顿人。”

 

离他最近的凡人将她哭泣的孩子挡道背后，同时一瞬不瞬地盯着他。

 

她身上某种特质让Loki想起了Frigga。也许是她敢直面他不逃跑的勇气，又或许是她双眼中的绝望，一种和他在Frigga脸上见到的太相似的情感——他的母亲，因为即使发生了所有那些事，他依旧将她看作自己的母亲——在阿斯加德时她来造访他的牢房时她也这样的表情。

 

他抬起一只手，那个凡人女子抬起手臂挡住脸，无力地试图保护自己，但是她动也不动，依然用她自己的身体护住她的孩子。

 

“你不是我的母亲。”

“别对我撒谎，Loki 。你一直都是我的孩子。”

 

当他移开手，在那群凡人之后的火墙开出一小块可供通过的缺口。

 

“给你们十秒钟从我眼前消失。”

 

再没有看一眼那群女人和她们的孩子，他的注意力再次转移到其他那群凡人身上，幻化出一层能量壁制止他们从那条他开出来的通道逃走。

 

“而你们，想要跟随怪物。”他微笑直到露出了牙齿，通道在最后一个女人穿过后迅速关上。“那么如果怪物决定玩玩也别露出惊讶的表情。”

 

他只需要打个响指就幻化出几个有着尖牙利爪的暗影，从海姆冥界召唤而来。他再次打了个响指，另一组暗影出现，接着又一组，在下一个响指过后，它们齐齐开始攻击中庭人。

 

然后，一切都只剩恐慌，只剩混乱，他大笑着看着那群凡人在疼痛和恐惧中尖叫着，如同一群在火堆中绝望求生的蝼蚁。他不停大笑，享受他们的恐惧，细嗅空气中弥漫的铁锈味，好似这是最甜美的甘露，因为他是个怪物，而这就是一个怪物会做的事。当火焰蔓延到最近的树上，然后朝公园外蔓延的时候他依然在大笑。

 

Stark什么也不知道。

 

当他听到提示他临近军队的警铃声时，嘴角扯出一丝邪笑。

 

他根本不在乎那群中庭人，但在他们之后他知道会有一群更令人满足的敌人将会到达。

 

他只需要等待。

 

 

 

 

“Bruce。”

 

被找到时他并不真的惊讶。他转过身隔着地铁上穿越的人流对上Natasha的视线。他只是对他们能这么快找到他的事实有些微微错愕，自他离开Stark大厦后只过了几十分钟，他并没有想到他们会之间现出身形而非隐藏在暗处。

 

看到她的眼神的一刹那，他意识到她知道一切。

 

“我得离开，”他说，接着转过身背对她。

 

他知道为什么神盾局加强了对他的监控：有一个似乎强大到连Thor都害怕的敌人咄咄逼近，浩克成了他们手中最大的王牌，一个能和另一个抗衡的怪物。但是Bruce不想要再次在那杀戮的愤怒中迷失自己，他不想要再增加任何他会永远为之而愧疚的牺牲者，如果他真的转换成他另一个人格，他知道他害怕的一切都会发生。甚至是现在，控制自己艰难到让自己疼痛；他无法长期将另一个家伙阻挡在心门之内。

 

他只走了几步就感觉到Natasha抓住他的手臂，比起她能做到的，她握在他手臂上的手又轻又温柔。

 

“我们需要你。”

 

她的双眼停在他身上，大大的眼睛里满是专注和关心，即使知道她是一个厉害到不可思议的骗子，即使知道她是一个间谍，她的工作就是假装，Bruce无法不询问自己是否Natasha对他的关心和关爱是真心的。

 

“不。直到我能控制自己之前我都不会留下来。”

 

她的手离开他的手臂伸向他的肩膀。

 

“我知道没有Tony之后一切都变得很艰难，Bruce。对于你来说更甚于我们之间任何一个人，但是我们能帮你。不是神盾。是团队和我。”她的表情微微变化，像是她在心里隔绝了她自己，隐藏了某种情感，同时表现的友好。“你真的相信我们会抛弃你，任由你落入某些想要在你身上做实验的人受伤？”

 

“不。”

 

这不真的是一个谎言，因为即使没有Tony，Bruce知道还有人——他的伙伴——站在他身边。有Steve，他相信那个老好队长会拼尽全力保护他。然而，Steve并不擅长政治，也不擅长对付像Fury这样的人或政府机关。他太诚实且正义，他理解不了间谍和腐败政府生存的世界。甚至是在他们第一次见面时，在航母上，是Tony说服Steve了Fury在隐藏些什么。

 

Thor甚至更加容易被欺骗控制，而Natasha和Clint，即使他们是复仇者，也改变不了他们同时也是神盾局在线特工的一员。他们不会让科学家在他身上做实验，但是他害怕知道如果Fury用符合情理的理由命令他们把他扔进监狱时，他们会做出什么选择。

 

他的想法肯定是反射在他的表情上了，因为Natasha后退一步，流露出一丝悲伤。

 

“我不希求你相信我。但是至少相信 **我们** 。”

 

Bruce妄图解开在她悲伤双眼后隐含的情感。也许这是她的战术，让他感到愧疚，又或许她真的因为他的不信任而受伤。

 

有史以来第一次，他意识到也许Natasha比他更清楚孤独的滋味。让她特别的能力同时也是她的诅咒，她自己的浩克：Natasha可以是个无法动摇的女英雄，一个坚实可靠的队友，对于某些人来说甚至是一个伙伴，但是没有人，甚至连Clint也不能忘记她的真实身份。总会有对她话语和行为真心度的怀疑。

 

最后，Bruce割了他一个小小的，悲伤的微笑，感觉到某种类似于悲哀的情感流窜在他们之中。

 

“我想要相信你，Natasha，我真的想，但是现在我甚至不相信我自己。这就是为什么我不能留下。”

 

她摇了摇头，她的不赞同几乎脱口而出，但是在她能回答之前她绷住了。一瞬之后她从内侧口袋中掏出一只手机置于耳边。

 

“Romanoff，”她说，她的声音再次变得冷酷无情。

 

Bruce也紧绷住，他的心跳如同坐上了云霄飞车突然跳得飞快。也许是Fury询问关于他的信息，但是无所谓。现在是他逃跑的机会，消失在人群中。

 

他正准备离开时Natasha再次抓住他的手臂，接着把她的手机放回口袋。

 

“我想你的逃跑计划得要被搁浅了，博士。”她脸上闪现的笑意终于到达她的眼底，没有任何威胁。“Loki终于现身了 ，他在离这里几百英里的恐吓平民。你来吗？”

 

TBC


	49. 第四十八章：鲜血

**第四十八章：鲜血**

 

他们来了，就和他期待的一样。复仇者们，或者精细来说，五个复仇者们。那两个间谍和过时之人先去查看了受害者，寻找幸存的人，而Thor和那个野兽则攻击暗影们。他们完美地同步进行着，和他们过往战斗一样，但是这次他们的团队缺少一个人，为了掩盖他的缺席他们显然很挣扎。

 

现在，唯一能够从高处控制战况的只有弓箭手，而唯一能下达命令的只有队长。而且，所有朝他扔过去的那些咒骂都是那么的无聊没趣。

 

这和Stark在的时候完全不一样，那些时候巧舌如簧地挑衅他的也不是弓箭手。在他隐藏自己身形的隐形咒语之后，Loki观察到那野兽是如何用一只巨大的拳头摧毁了其中一只暗影。两个间谍加入进战场，重伤了另一个，给Rogers的致命一击开了路，而与此同时那个绿色的野兽已经在与第三只暗影战斗。

 

Thor几分钟后消灭了第四只暗影。

 

现在只有两只尚存。那么，是时候加入战场了。

 

沉浸在魔方碎片加注在权杖的能量中，他在公园中央现出身形。

 

“你们在找我吗？”

 

一道绿影，比马还要巨大，风驰电挚地朝他袭来。

 

“浩克砸弱神！浩克救Tony！”野兽一边嚎叫一边攻击他，仅仅只是驱散了他的幻影。

 

野兽当然是一个令人恐惧的敌人，Loki一看到它就感到后背疼，但是它的巨力并不是被理性所控制，所以很容易愚弄它。这是他与复仇者们战斗时学到的第一件事。

 

他没有制造出其他幻影，而是坐在不远处的树枝上观看五个战士迎击最后两只暗影。很快他会加入战场，但是现在他只想作为一个安静的旁观者，等待他们注意到他。

 

意料之内是特工Barton是第一个发现他的。他慵懒地弹了弹手指避开他的箭矢。

 

“那混蛋在喷泉旁的树上！”弓箭手大喊，接着朝他的方向再次发射了三枚箭矢。

 

Loki甚至不需要移动就用魔法隔绝了他们所有人。

 

Thor用妙尔尼尔击中面前的暗影，消灭了它的存在。另一道暗影已经被野兽撕成碎片，再没有别的令他们分心的事物。

 

这一次，所有复仇者们的视线都驻留在他身上。

 

他让自己从树上坠下，完美地双脚触地。很快那野兽朝他袭来，却被他的力量轰飞，撞到一座纪念碑上。

 

接着，Loki允许自己露出一丝微笑。魔法在他血管中吟唱，甚至比上一次他在阿斯加德使用时更加强大顺从。

 

这真是令人陶醉。

 

“我还害怕你们不会来呢。”

 

Barton的回答是另一只箭矢，这一次聚满了力量。Loki任由其炸裂在保护他脸的护盾上，接着一个个环视过他所有的敌人。野兽已经站了起来，准备再次冲过来，而他送去第二道更加强力的冲击波。

 

Romanoff和Rogers试图从后背攻击他，而Thor是唯一一个还没有动的人，站在他视线中央——一切的中央，就和以前一样。

 

“你在做什么，Loki？”Thor问他，妙尔尼尔在手中但是依旧没有举起，他还是愚蠢地试图用言语说服他。“钢铁之人在你那，是或不是？”

 

Loki利用他没有防备这一点朝他送去一柄魔法幻化出的匕首，接着对上背后朝他脑袋袭来的Romanoff和Rogers的攻击。

 

“Stark很享受我的待客之道，我能保证。”

 

他很快摆脱了两个凡人，用魔法击飞他们，接着在妙尔尼尔击碎他的头骨之前用权杖挡开了她。再一次，Thor试图攻击他，但第二次被他的权杖挡住，这一回他用上了全力。有那么一会儿，他们保持静止，两个人都紧绷着肌肉用纯粹的力量与彼此抗衡直到决出一个赢家。

 

没花多久他的假兄弟就攻破了他的防线，把他一寸寸向后推去，他的双脚陷进公园的绿草中，妄图留在原地。

 

Thor离他很近，他都能感觉到他的呼吸喷洒在自己的脸上，但是在他们之间没有战斗的乐趣。他蔚蓝的双眼寻找着Loki自己的，其中蕴含的怒火交织着奇怪的绝望。

 

“放了他。从现在回到正确的轨道上来还不晚。”

 

Loki放声大笑，用权杖击中了他，因为Thor在与他说话的时候放松了力道。

 

“你说，放了他？这就是为什么他必须是我的囚犯。”他召唤出另外三只暗影围堵野兽，接着他看着剩余的复仇者们一个接着一个，享受他们脸上的怀疑和恐惧。“实际上，我认为Stark已经不想和你们一起玩英雄游戏了。现在他更愿意和我一起玩。”

 

“你对他做了什么，你个杂种？！”

 

Loki对Barton邪笑。Thor和复仇者们的表情在听到他的话语后阴沉下来，一阵怒吼响彻在公园中，Barton如他所料失去了控制。Loki几乎可以感觉到他的思想，恐惧和被奴隶的记忆充斥在他的脑海中。

 

他可以继续玩弄弓箭手，让他相信Stark就和他以前一样成了他的奴隶，但是那个女人介入了，胆敢直接面对他。

 

“冷静，Barton。如果他真的控制了Stark，现在就不是他在与我们对战了。”

 

Loki给了她一丝感谢的假笑。

 

“说得好，特工Romanoff，”他呢喃，接着出现在她背后。

 

这个间谍立刻转过身，她已经拔出其中一只可悲的中庭武器对准他的眉心。她很厉害，即使事发突然，她也能毫不犹豫地在一瞬间做出反应。但不管怎样她只是一个凡人，而他是个神。

 

他抓住她的喉咙，把她从地面上举起。

 

“钢铁之人依旧拥有他自己的心灵，但那并不意味着他不属于我。他是我的了，现在。”

 

Romanoff设法射向他的子弹反弹在他隐形的护盾上，未曾伤他分毫。一瞬之后，他挡住她大腿的攻击，她正试图用膝盖重创他的胯下。他握紧她的脖子直到她开始挣扎于氧气的缺失。

 

“由我来决定生死，你也一样。”

 

有那么一会儿，一切——野兽朝他冲过来却落入魔法幻化出的沼泽，Thor怒吼着他的名字，Rogers和Barton虚妄地试图介入——都失去了意义，唯一存在的只有他指尖下的脉搏，Romanoff的喉咙在他手中抽搐，绝望着希求一些空气，疼痛但却冰冷的双眼依旧停留在他自己身上，依旧拒绝让他看到任何恐惧。

 

这个凡人没有那么容易被吓到，破碎她的灵魂需要时间。

 

再决定她的命运之前，他举起权杖拦截Rogers朝他投掷而来的盾牌。接着，他突然转过身，用女人的身体迎击Barton射向他背后的箭矢。

 

弓箭手惊恐的尖叫对于Loki的耳朵来说如同一场盛筵，但是Romanoff并没有放弃：即使已经处于半昏迷的状态，不知怎的她还是设法移动她的身体，暴露她的身侧而非柔软的腹部和胸膛，两只箭矢击中她的手臂和肩膀。

 

他听到Thor从他身侧袭来，所以他扔开Romanoff此刻陷入昏迷的身体，跳到一旁，在半空中用权杖接住妙尔尼尔。当他的手臂因为剧烈的碰撞而颤抖时，他发现他自己对上了他一起长大男人的那双熟悉双眸。

 

为了从不利于他自己的物理攻击中解放，他把自己传送到Thor的身后，是阿斯嘉德人千锤百炼的神经避开了Loki致命的轰炸，Thor移动了几寸，让权杖没有刺穿他的躯干而是擦过他的盔甲。

 

“放他走，Loki，”Thor命令他，Loki勉强躲过朝他挥过来的妙尔尼尔。

 

“就算我做了呢？你真的以为他想要回到你们身边吗？”

 

这一次他用权杖挡住妙尔尼尔，脸上挂着冷笑对上Thor冷硬的凝视。

 

“你什么意思？”

 

Loki扩大了他的微笑，哪怕Thor再用他更胜一筹的力量将他越推越后。

 

“是你宝贵的钢铁之人不想要在你们身侧。”

 

他把握住Thor惊讶的时机，用魔法全力击中他的胸膛，轰飞了他，但是在他能够追加另一重攻击之前，他不得不从过时之人朝他扔过来的盾牌那护住自己的脸。他送去另一道魔法，这一次朝着Rogers而去，而那个复仇者的队长不知怎的设法打了个滚勉强躲过。

 

忽视再次攻击他直到他死亡的冲动，他拉开他和他所有敌人之间的距离。

 

Thor已经再次站了起来。他因为不久前的遭受的攻击而有些眩晕，但是在此之外他似乎并未受伤。

 

野兽几乎快离开那片沼泽，在与Loki制造出的粘稠污水的抗争中胜利。而那两个间谍，看上去Barton转移到了一棵树下照顾那个女人。他已经从她的身体中取出箭矢，正在包扎她的肩膀，比起战斗来说更关心她。

 

**多么不出所料。**

 

Romanoff要更加令人愉快：她再次警觉到他的视线，即使满脸都写满了疼痛，她也依旧设法朝他扔出了一枚爆炸装置。Loki在它飞到他脸上之前停住了它，短暂地凝视着烟雾，火焰和弹片在他眼前冻住。接着他把所有都扔向了野兽，让他遭受本属于他的痛苦。

 

在他正准备传送到Barton和Romanoff身边杀了他们之前，Rogers攻击了他的后背。队长设法用拳头击中了他，但那甚至没让他感到痛，在Loki转过身回击之前，对上了盾牌的坚硬表面。

 

盾牌接着推向他，而Rogers虚妄地试图第二次击中他。

 

“你在撒谎，Tony绝不会抛弃我们，”他说，带着一直以来属于Thor的确信。这种自信属于某个从不犯错的人，属于一个甚至觉得他们不可能犯错的人，因为他们确定他们拥有一切答案，他们总是知道哪条才是正确的道路。

 

这让Loki有一股挖出他双眼的冲动，在那本属于一双蔚蓝正直的双眼中留下两个鲜血淋漓的空洞。

 

“你确定吗，队长？”他甚至没有赐予Rogers面对他魔法的荣誉，他只是用权杖堵住他的攻击，接着开始用双拳重击他，以在斯图加特Stark到达之前同样的轻松占上上风。

 

“因为现在钢铁之人和你们记忆中的那个人可非常不一样了。”

 

**要是他们知道该多好。**

 

他们的亲密战友被打碎了，比起害怕Loki，他更害怕他们。而Loki **知道** ，他要比Stark所有朋友能希望的还要了解他的心灵，他比所有这些可悲的凡人还要理解他，比像Thor这些人，满口理想和大道理，甚至不知道强颜欢笑背后隐藏的是什么，更懂他。

 

他受到来自Rogers另一次恼怒的攻击，他大笑着轻松地挡住他，接着肘击他的后背，膝盖顶向他的脸，让他倒在了地面。

 

当他感受到另一个靠近的攻击时，他用上他隐形的护盾挡住Barton射向他的箭矢，他要毫不分心地好好“照顾”过时之人。

 

比他预料得更快，Rogers试图站起来，所以他踢中他的脸，再次击倒他，接着他的脚压在他的胸膛上，把他困在一个完全脆弱的姿势中。

 

“实际上，他现在大不相同到我几乎想要邀请你们来我的巢穴了，这样你们就能用你们自己的双眼看看清楚。”

 

他握紧权杖准备刺穿他的喉咙，但是Rogers设法用盾牌挡住他尖锐的杖尖。

 

“不管你对他做了什么，我们都会把他救出来。”

 

蹙紧眉头，Loki踢开他的盾牌。

 

“不，你不会。”

 

他再一次举起权杖准备最后一击，但是他不应该花太多时间对付Rogers的，因为下一秒他就被扔到了一棵树上，妙尔尼尔挤压在他的喉咙之上，而Thor愤怒绝望地双眼对上他自己的。

 

“停下你的疯狂，Loki。我可以为很多事情原谅你，但是我不能原谅我朋友的死。”

 

权杖掉落在离他们几英尺远的地方，而像这样被困在妙尔尼尔和树的中间，Loki甚至没法呼吸。他把一只手放在树皮上，向他的假兄弟露出一丝比起邪笑更像是痛苦的表情。

 

“是什么让你以为我想要你的原谅？”他喘息，直直望向他的双眼。“你对我来说什么也不是。”

 

Thor受伤的凝视给了他需要的缺口。

 

树在他的掌下溶解，让他能够再次自由活动，Loki后退一步从妙尔尼尔的压力中解放他的喉咙，接着再次出手。

 

这一次他没有用根本不会伤到他的小刀攻击Thor，就像他在奇塔瑞入侵时做的那样。他召唤出来的利刃击中他的腹部将他捅了个对穿。

 

“你一直以来都是如此愚蠢，”他嘶声道，接着抽出利刃看着妙尔尼尔掉落在地上，如同Thor被打败的证明。。

 

阿斯加德人的双眼挣扎着看向他，因为惊诧而大睁，同时他虚妄地试图用手堵住从他腹部汩汩流出的鲜血。

 

“兄弟……”

 

“我从来都不是。”

 

然后Thor跪在地上，血弄脏了地面。

 

TBC


	50. 第四十九章：微笑的怪物

**第四十九章：微笑的怪物**

 

 

**他做到了。**

 

他看着流淌的鲜血，看着那个刚刚被他刺穿的伤口，他胜利的实际证明。

 

**他打败了Thor。**

 

用咒语护卫自己免受Barton射来的箭雨，他举起利刃准备给他的冒牌兄弟最后一击。他几乎没有时间最后一次好好看看他的眼睛——那双蔚蓝的眼睛里没有怒火，没有憎恨，没有蔑视，只有受伤——就被一只巨大的拳头击飞到远处的树上。

 

依旧因为冲击而眩晕，Loki几乎是立刻强迫自己站起来，忽视他胸口灼烧的疼痛。两根断裂的肋骨，至少，还有一些内部创伤，但是他不能承受来自野兽的另一道攻击。他召唤他的权杖，手指平稳地抓住杖身，接着他用其指向最近的几棵树，用魔法让他们动起来分散绿色敌人的注意力，同时他的魔法已经在他身体里扩散治愈不管那攻击造成的任何伤口。

 

一旦疼痛消减到足以忍受的程度，他让另外四棵树活动起来，接着在肋骨终于愈合的瞬间安慰地叹息。在这一段时间里，Barton没有停止朝他发射箭矢，即使他的护盾无效了弓箭手所有攻击，Loki也不能忽视他。

 

厌烦了凡人试图伤害他的可悲企图，他抓住最后一根射向他的箭矢。在微微好奇地打量过后，他往里面注射了一点自己的魔法，然后送回了Barton那里。当凡人不得不从有一定高度的树上跳下来避开爆炸时，他忍不住露出一丝假笑。

 

**又一个倒下了。**

 

假笑变成了大笑，现在他只需要大声宣布他的胜利了。

 

野兽的攻击在他的额头上留下一道割伤，从中流出的血液占据了他半张脸，但他一点也不在乎。血液，疼痛，绝望……它们都是他的养料，他永生的源头。它们是他存在的理由，在这个他不属于的世界上，这是唯一给他的生命意义的事物。

 

他让一棵又一棵树动起来分散野兽的注意力，沉浸在他的敌人失去最强战力的喜悦中。

 

复仇者们本来在与Thanos的作战上有用。虽说那两个特工和Rogers不够看，Thor和野兽至少会是两个可靠的同盟，但是一切在毁灭世界之主面前都是无意义的。没有人能在与Thanos战斗后存活下来，所以没道理Loki不能在现在拥有一些娱乐。

 

他抹去流到他左眼里的血，同时注视着他的敌人。

 

他是他们疼痛的制造者。他重创了他们，他利用了他们的弱点，现在他可以真的结束了他们的小生命。

 

如同一个怪物，他将骄傲地用鲜血和疼痛灌溉胆敢公然违抗他的人。

 

 

 

 

**而一部分的他依旧Thanos的魔爪中，一部分的他依旧在那个遗物室，依旧迷失在本不该属于他的皮肤的可怖画面中，依旧在永无止境的虚空中不停坠落，他的手在Stark的脖子上，站在他倒下的身前，看着他的身体因为魔咒折磨他的神经而抽搐颤抖。**

**他依旧在他中庭的家中，看着一个太过理解又太过勇敢的凡人。**

**“但你不想做一个怪物。”**

 

 

 

 

但他是一个怪物， **真的是** ，而他周围发生的事就是最好的证明。

 

Thor跪在向外延伸的血泊中，一只手压在他的伤口上，试图阻止血液不断流出。还活着，但离死也不远了。

 

那个女人再次站了起来，她的手臂和肩膀上缠绕着可观的绷带，但她冷静的手已经平稳的拿着她其中一只无用的武器上，哪怕她脸色苍白毫无血色。Barton再次站在了某处树上，再次拉好弓箭对准他。

 

“Clint，过去帮帮Thor。Natasha，掩护他。把Loki留给我，”他左边一个声音说。

 

队长公然违抗他，还不带任何伤痕。

 

Loki让野兽继续和他的幻象战斗，然后把自己传送到Rogers身前。凡人很聪明的用一棵巨大的树护住背后，但是和他对战没有任何机会。Loki踢开他的盾牌，接着躲开对方的拳头，一拳锤上他的胸膛。在Rogers能重新呼吸之前，他用权杖刺中他的腹部，把他钉在树上。

 

即使隔着一张蓝色的面具，Loki也能看到凡人的脸如死灰一样白，他因为疼痛和被如此轻易打败而惊讶得双眼大睁。

 

要不是熊熊燃烧的愤恨堵住了他的喉咙，他指不定会大笑出声。

 

“这一次我不和你们这群蝼蚁玩了，”他嘶声道，扭转深入血肉的刀刃。

 

队长痛号出声，试图抓住正在折磨他身体的凶器，将其从肚子中抽出来，但是权杖因为他自己的血而变得湿滑，他也没有足够的力气。

 

他的疼痛是多么美好。多么令人满意。Loki能永远享受这个，或至少到这个凡人接受他必不可免的死亡后，因为只要伤得够深，甚至是一个像Rogers这样的超级大兵也会破碎，但是接着一个来自他身后的声音让他转过了身。

 

“浩克想要Tony！”

 

Loki几乎没有时间来应对，但还是勉强抬手放出防御咒语，看着野兽拔山盖世的拳头降临到他身上，仅仅在他脸前几英寸的地方停住。他身上那层保护罩不断颤抖，他挣扎着保持专注。

 

“他不想要回到你身边。”

 

“浩克救Tony和Steve！”

 

另一个巨大的拳头重击在保护罩上，这一次力量太过强大：就算咒语没有被化解，仅仅是冲击就让Loki不得不退开几英尺远。在第三次攻击到来重伤他或更糟之前，魔法在他体内升腾——自出生就属于他的魔法融合了魔法碎片固有的，他沉浸其中，感觉到魔法在他的血肉中吟唱，感觉到火焰和霜雪，还有曾恒。纯粹的力量在他体内沸腾。

 

“你救不了任何人。”

 

他的魔法与野兽的碰撞，空气中都漾出了波纹，野兽被冲击撞开，同时他缓缓站前。即使野兽带着怒号倒下，Loki也没有停止攻击它，看着它巨大的身体抽搐扭动，无法站起，在他全面张开的力量面前毫无机会。

 

能够制服一个如此令人恐惧的敌人让他血液沸腾。他喜欢他自己的魔法燃烧破坏野兽皮肤的景象，他魔法的侵蚀更甚于对方的再生力，直到怒吼变成痛苦的嚎叫，他感觉到力量小若，他的双腿微微摇晃。

 

只有在那时他才垂下双手停止能量的溜出，喘息着，接着召唤他的权庄。在地上，绿色的怪物在颤抖，满身鲜血，它的伤口大张，四肢瘫软无力。

 

**现在，野兽也倒下了。**

 

Loki闭上眼一会儿重聚他的力量，接着凝视着还保持清醒的复仇者们。

 

Romanoff站在Rogers身边，忙于用某种方式试图治疗他，而Barton依旧在离他们稍近的树上。

 

“是时候跪在我面前央求原谅了，凡人们，”Loki命令道。

 

“你该死的怪物！”弓箭手嘶吼，接着一道绿色的魔法击中了他的胸膛，他从树上坠下。

 

“怪物，你说，特工Barton？想想你曾经多 **满心欢喜** 地遵从我。”

 

他抬起手，准备夺走凡人的生命。

 

“是时候停手了，Loki。”

 

一道闪电降落在他身上，击碎了他的防御咒语，一阵白灼似的疼痛贯穿他所有的神经几乎到了无法忍受的程度，他被掀翻在几英尺以外纪念碑上，躺在碎石瓦砾之中。

 

这一次，Loki挣扎了一会儿才重新站起来。他握紧手中的权杖，试图掩饰他难以呼吸的状态。

 

持续使用他的能量是件很累人的事，他几乎没有什么力量剩余了，但是他的敌人比他还要伤痕累累。他把权杖指向Thor，对方面对着他站着，双腿不住摇晃，染血的绷带缠在他的腹部上。尽管他伤的很重，阿斯加德人依旧坚定地拿着妙尔尼尔。

 

“我早该杀了你，”他嘶嘶道，接着让他的魔法流入地面。

 

很快，四面墙在Thor身边拔地而起压向他，把他吞进将会粉碎他身体的土地和泥土构成的棺材中。有一瞬间，那看上去就像Odin唯一的儿子就要命丧当场，只可惜胸中没有一柄刺穿他的利刃。接着一道闪电粉碎了逼近的坟墓，妙尔尼尔的力量在他们周围爆炸，聚起一道刺目的白光。

 

等到Loki能够重新视物，他看到Thor站在笼子的碎片中，还活着。

 

他没有犹豫，眨眼间再次攻击，搜寻体内残余的力量制造出一个复制体，从两个方向同时攻击Thor。

 

有那么宝贵的几分钟，战场上只有金属对金属的交击声，紊乱的呼吸声，他的权杖对战妙尔尼尔，只属于他们两个人的战斗，他们人生道路中的每一步带领他们走到了这里，到了他们联结之间唯一可能的结局

 

**怪物对战阿斯嘉德人。让我们看看谁会赢吧，Odinson。**

 

当他的分身被闪电击中在光芒中消散，他设法用权杖的顶刃擦伤Thor，接着不得不为了避开妙尔尼尔对他侧边的挥击而用魔法保护自己。他们都受了伤，疲惫不堪，他们的动作不再快速精准，但他们依旧能与彼此战斗。

 

“你已经累了吗？”在他刺中了Thor的手臂后，他如此质问。

 

他才刚刚收回权杖准备第二次攻击，另一道闪电令他重重坠下，满嘴鲜血，左边的身体传来一阵阵尖利的灼痛。

 

他用尽气力试图重新站起来，但是他永远不会接受战败。瞟一眼依旧稳稳屹立的冒牌兄弟已经足以给他准备另一次攻击的力量。

 

“Loki，”Thor说，几乎是在 **祈求** 。

 

和往常一样，他的冒牌兄弟试图利用它们之间的战斗来说服他，就像他还以为也许，如果他能长时间凝视着他的双眼，Loki就会接受他的话，同意跟随他回到阿斯加德一样。

 

然而，这一次，在Thor的视线里没有以往的傲慢，只有一种令他看起来分外苍老的悲伤。

 

“你还可以停下来，Loki。证明你不是所有人相信的那个怪物。”

 

Loki的权杖在半空中妙尔尼尔，挣扎着不被击倒。

 

“但是你知道我是谁，Odinson。你知道我是什么。”

 

Thor摇摇头，混合着绝望和固执寻找他的双眼。

 

“你是我的兄弟。”

 

“不要撒谎！”他用力下压权杖，试图击中Thor的头，但是妙尔尼尔阻止了他的意图。他又试了一次，甚至没有想到用他的魔法，因为他只想要让他闭嘴，屠戮眼前一切事物。“我会把你们的同伴换给你们的，在他祈求我杀了他之后！”

 

**“跟我谈谈你自己。你的人生中到底出了什么问题？”那令人恐惧的蓝色在他手臂上蔓延，混合着鲜血和空洞和孤独。**

 

“我会把他僵死的尸体还给你，这样你就知道我在他身上降下什么样的折磨。”

 

发出一声近似低吼的声音，Thor再次攻击他，他摔倒在地。

 

“停下来，Loki！这不是你！”

 

“你确定吗，Odinson？你确定我不是你发誓要杀光的怪物之一吗？”

 

他发出大笑，因为Thor从未学会，甚至是在他们几个世纪相处以来。

 

他试图再次刺中他，这一次刀刃上燃起纯粹的绿色能量，但是Thor设法用妙尔尼尔挡住了攻击，挥开了他的权杖，妙尔尼尔就是他所受到的不公的第一个也是最有力的一个证明。

 

他是不是现在才知道真相根本没所谓，事到如今他终于明白了为什么Thor永远是Odin眼中的中心，总是他的第一选择，总是他最喜欢的那个。

 

他只是继续攻击他，同时用咒语和权杖，寻找他防御的弱点，避开Thor的攻击，笑声从未停下过。他的手握紧权杖，鲜血积攒在他口中，笑声似乎成了能够让他自己的思想停下来的唯一之物。

 

他会杀了他们所有人，甚至是Thor，如果他能做到的话。然后他会回到他的安全屋，撕碎Stark的金属心脏，这样他就能看着这个世界上唯一一个能理解他的男人沉浸在痛楚之中。

 

**但是你不想做一个怪物。**

 

妙尔尼尔在他还在大笑时击中了他的胸膛，他胜利的声音一窒，口中的血飞溅出来。一瞬间的失神足以使他的力量动摇，关于Stark的回忆，他的话语和他太过敏锐的双眼占据了他的脑海。

 

而现在他的肋骨和胸骨都破裂了，火焰在他的肺中燃烧，而他要输了，因为他满脑子都在想着一个区区凡人。

 

他试图找回自己的呼吸，忽视胸中的疼痛挣扎着抛出一个咒语—— **但是疼痛并不是无法忍受的，和他自己的手臂转变成蓝色揭露出无法接受的真相相比，跟他在Thanos掌心和虚空中受到的折磨相比，这根本不算什么。**

 

直到他再次站起来时，他听到身后破空而来的声音。

 

那个弓箭手。

 

猛地转身，他设法用权杖打开第一根箭矢。第二根刺入他金色的战甲，深深扎入他的身侧。

 

他双眼大睁看着不远处的树林，惊讶于他居然忘记还有一个敌人在一旁虎视眈眈。

 

“遵从个鬼，你个混蛋，”Barton在他上方某处说话，清晰得如同发动战争前的怒吼。

 

刺入他身体的箭矢满是危险和力量。混着血液咳嗽，他把其从他的身体中扯出来扔开，接着抽出他体内剩余的魔法将自己传送回他的安全屋中；在他施咒的时候，他发觉箭头还在体内，但已经为时已晚。

 

在他能够把其掏出来之前，一道灼目的亮光炸开，然后疼痛将他整个吞没。

 

TBC


	51. 第五十章：幸存者

**第五十章：幸存者**

 

 

“快点，”Tony呢喃，试图在不失去一根手指的情况下赢得和最后一颗螺丝的战斗

 

也许用一把在厨房发现的剔骨刀作为工具不是最聪明的主意，考虑到他的安全问题，但是其他的刀具也不怎么有用，而剔骨刀危险的刀刃是唯一能替代螺丝刀的东西。

 

他又试了一次，专注在他的任务上，而不是他身处的奇怪环境——的确奇怪，因为在他记忆里他从来没有把浴室当做他的新实验室使用过。

 

倒不是说他会让这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事阻碍他。现在他拥有一个全新的洗衣机，他决定用它作为他逃脱计划的第一步：一个洗衣机意味着一个拥有大量电子元件的资源，拥有大量电子元件意味着制造出一个武器或反魔法设备的可能性，制造出一个武器或反魔法设备意味着他能够真的离开这个困住他的房子。

 

他依旧不知道他要制造 **什么** ，但是这个房子里没有其他能够在不被Loki发现的情况下使用的电子产品，而如果他一直犹豫不决直到神决定把洗衣机送回原处，他绝对不会原谅自己。

 

当刀刃从螺丝上滑下差点切到他中指时，他大声地咒骂。

 

他必须专心，因为当Loki回来后，他不知道该怎么解释身上多出来的伤口。

 

除了上述抱怨地一切，他不记得上一次他感觉这么好是什么时候了。

 

几个月来的第一次，他感觉像是他曾经是的那个男人。

 

仅仅是想到在脑海中想象的新项目，混合着兴奋和焦躁的感觉就击中了他，如同在几百个冷水澡和泡进了热水池，如同在无数个孤独一人的夜晚后第一次碰到女人。这就好像Loki给他的第一杯酒。

 

思想专注在新项目上，他的手指因为从废墟中创造制造的渴求而疼痛，他只能无能为力随波逐流的失控感完全消失了，留给他的是半是兴奋的坐立不安。

 

他能逃走了。

 

这一次他是被某些咒语困住，不是被一群未知的恐怖分子，而他身处一个房子而不是血迹斑斑的石洞里。这一次，他甚至没有工具或者一个朋友来讨论逃脱计划，但是这没关系，因为他是TonyStark。

 

当他自己的名字在他脑海中回响时，听起来没那么糟糕了。

 

他计划的第一部分非常容易：用这把刀把洗衣机上他能找到的所有可用电子元件取出来，他的脑海中把所有这些部分组合成一个真实的形体，试图找到一种可以制造出能与保护门窗的咒语相抗衡的设备。

 

接着，他会给予爱的项目一个精细可运作的身体，哪怕他要拆解整个冰箱和整个房子的电力系统。

 

最后，他会展示外星魔方在人类技术面前完全不占优势，没有人能困住Tony Stark。而在那之后……

 

在那之后他就失去了目标，他该做什么，该去哪躲避神的追踪。他甚至不知道他是否有勇气让其他复仇者和Pepper知道他还活着——Pepper，所有人中他最想念她，即使在这个世界上他最不想让她受苦，他依旧在伤害她。

 

他带着一丝苦涩抹去最后的念头。

 

现在都无所谓了，之后的事之后再想。现在，他只需要专注他的脱逃计划，不然他的存活率将永远掌握在神经病神的一念之间。

 

他再次试图旋开螺丝，这次他没法忍住一声胜利的“Yes！”当他感觉到螺丝终于放弃抵抗。几秒钟之后，一颗全新的螺丝被放在他身旁已经收集到的一小堆电子元件中。

 

现在，他可以直接工作洗衣机的小发动机了。

 

但他并没有这么做，他握紧了剔骨刀，看向四周。安静太过浓厚，让他坐立不安。Jarvis的缺席给他怅惘的刺痛，有那么几次他几乎忘记了他的AI并不在这里，他的问题回荡在空荡荡的房子中，伴随着悲伤的回响。

 

在观察毫无生气的走廊时，他几乎希望能见到神那双布满嘲弄的眼睛。

 

他并不觉得Loki会在这里，从一开始就隐去身形，看着他用不合适的工具分解洗衣机，只是为了在他成功之后嘲笑惩罚他。就他回忆里他们最近一次对话来看，他认为神并没有理智到作此举动。

 

Loki恼怒异常，他的攻击是Tony有史以来经历过的最暴力疼痛的折磨。即使如此，神并没有杀了他。反而，他离开了，匆匆消失如同仓皇逃走。

 

Tony几乎胜利地笑了。

 

他肯定是戳中了神的痛处，考虑到他的反应。这挺讽刺的，因为这是第一次他并不想要戳痛他；但是一个不想要的真相要比被喷枪烫到要更加灼痛，Tony太明白了。

 

他把刀放在地板上，他的手指开始敲打核反应堆，然后他突然意识到了这点。

 

当然了，Loki离开了有一个多小时了。

 

他的咒语给他带来的剧烈疼痛已经消失了足够久，Tony已经不再为此咒骂神，也不再脑内臆想杀死神的一千种方法。

 

倒不是说他愿意原谅他：不管神什么时候回来，他都会向他复仇，以某种办法；但是一部分怒火已经消逝了，被一如既往的好奇和Tony在想到Loki的神秘之处时总是怀有的沮丧所覆盖。

 

他站起来，把洗衣机上取下来的物件放进他干净裤子的口袋里，回到卧室的衣柜处，暗自希望Loki永远都不会去查看他的衣服。

 

如果他真的查探了他的衣服那就真的太令人毛骨悚热了，虽说神本身就挺让人不寒而栗的，不过他更多是“我要把你的内脏取出来”那种，而不是个性变态。

 

有那么一瞬间他想起Loki用他混蛋魔咒攻击他之前看他的眼神。他看起来不像个残酷的精神病，只有绝望沉淀在他眼中。

 

Tony本准备想着那画面回到浴室，突然他身边的空气变得沉重了。

 

他身上鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他朝客厅转过身正好看见一道绿光出现在房间正中央。那是Loki回来的征兆，一样的能量流淌在空气中，只是这一次没人到达。

 

他静静站着数到十，双眼凝视着绿光。先开始，什么也没发生：空气中满是电子，周围安静得他都能听到自己的心跳。接着，在那束光中，Loki出现了，而Tony忍不住倒退一步。

 

Loki在流血。血不停地从他身上的衣服中渗透出来，量多到不一会地上就积攒了一滩。血覆盖在他破碎的盔甲上，在他黑色的头发里，他的一半张脸也都是血，Tony在想Loki怎么还能继续站着，他怎么可能还活着。

 

没有焦距的绿色双眸对上他震惊地凝视，不知怎的神居然认出了他，因为他颤抖的手把权杖抬起来对准了他。而另一只手按压在他身侧，Loki设法上前一步，接着悄然无声地坠落在地上。

 

Tony发现自己在凝视着他敌人一动不动的身躯时居然屏住了呼吸。尽管他才智过人，他的脑海依旧被神满是鲜血也许半死不活倒在他面前的景象镇住了。这个神曾经能够在忍受了浩克的攻击之后还能笑着要一杯酒，而现在他倒在地上，不知死活。

 

Loki——他的敌人，这个曾经折磨嘲笑他的混蛋——现在，完全手无缚鸡之力。

 

这是第一次Tony占了上风，然而不知怎的这让他觉得很不对劲，像是一个陷阱或某种不管怎样都不该发生的事情。

 

他转过身，并没有看到一个站在他身边嘲笑他的惊慌失措的Loki，而是窗外蔚蓝的天空，和以往一模一样的景象。

 

他愣了一下，转身的同时深呼吸。困住他的咒语似乎还是有效，所以这也许会持续谁知道多长时间，不管Loki发生什么。但是就现在，即使他在策划一个新计划，Tony需要时间，而时间意味着他需要食物，而唯一一个可以提供他食物的是一个敌人。

 

而那个把他关在这里的敌人，现在正躺在一滩血水中，比起一个他能够帮助的伤员更像一个尸体。

 

**哦，该死。**

 

 

 

 

在爆炸之后，所有人都诧异于Loki的消失，毕竟在那时，他们都相信这场战争不是你死就是我亡。

 

然而，他们都在这里，虽然伤痕累累，但还活着。

 

现在战斗结束，寂静如同凝固的血块。Natasha强迫她自己移向Thor，后者正跪在地上，左手捂着腹部的伤口。即使血液还在不断从他伤口中汩汩流出，随之流逝的还有他的生命，但他的双眼依旧凝视着Loki消失的地方。

 

如果没人帮他，他会死在那个位子上。

 

在她能够到达神身边之前，身边一个人的动作迫使她转移了方向。

 

浩克再次站立起来。他比她有史以来见过的还要疲累虚弱，但是当他咆哮时，她感觉到她的血液凝固在她的血管里。她用尽了所有自制力才能不听从朝她叫嚣的本能而逃离此地，因为浩克正在寻找他的敌人，他将把他的怒气发泄在那人身上，而在视野中除了他们没有别人。

 

她慢慢地靠近他，精疲力尽地踏出一步又一步，和她的生存本能作斗争。现在战斗时上升的肾上腺素缓缓褪去，她的伤口令她疼痛难忍，每一个动作她都不得不忍住一声痛呼。这一次，如果浩克攻击了她，她将没有力气逃跑。

 

屏住呼吸，她在离他还有几步距离时停下，在他嗜血的双眼中搜寻哪怕一丝暗藏在无尽怒火下的理智。

 

“我们需要Bruce。”

 

很长很长一段时间她毫不退缩地面对他的凝视，她确定巨人的一击将会粉碎她全身的骨头，快速地将她的存在从这世上抹消，做到她所有敌人都没能做到的事。然后，浩克的绿色身体开始萎缩回他的人类身体，最后，凝视着她的成了Bruce。

 

“Na……tasha，”他喘着气，全身颤抖。

 

很快，她移向他，帮助他站立，哪怕她的身体也到了极限。

 

“神盾局的医疗小组将会在几分钟内到达这里，但是如果你可以动的话，我们需要你的帮助。”

 

她朝她的队友们投去一瞥。Thor依旧跪在地上，一动不动，但是即使他还活着，伤口并没有停止流血，Clint正在照顾Steve，后者伤得很重甚至都坐不起来。

 

Bruce随着她的视线一一看过去，没有说话。

 

他可以逃走，即使他也累得不行。

 

他只需要变回浩克，重启他在Loki到来几个小时前开始的逃跑计划。

 

然而他没有，他决定留下来。

 

严谨来说他不是一个医生，Natasha明白这点，他也不欠他们什么。但是他决定留下，然后当神盾局到来的时候，他们都还活着。

 

TBC


	52. 第五十一章：队友

她受伤的肩膀在每一次呼吸时都带给她阵阵钝痛。她越长时间地站立移动拒绝休息，就有越多细小的针涌动在她神经中。

 

和Loki的战斗让她到达了极限，而现在，在几个小时之后，她累坏了，几个月来都没有的疲惫在她身体中流窜，然而她知道她不能允许她自己放松，用睡眠来忘掉疼痛。

 

她必须保持清醒，这样她才能思考，这就是为什么她没有使用医生们给她开的超强止痛片，完全忽略了他们对于她需要休息一天的建议。

 

像个幽灵一样在医院的走廊里移动，她走向咖啡厅，没有人注意到她用的是一条离Thor和Clint等待她的房间最长的一条路。

 

Steve还在重症监护室：即使感谢他超人的承受力，他不再濒临死亡，捅穿他腹部的刀刃也离他的脊柱太近了，医生们希望继续监控他直到他醒来。

 

然后，还有Bruce……

 

Natasha的嘴唇抿紧了。

 

医疗队伍一到，Bruce就晕过去了，连医生们把他抬进神盾局的救护车都没有惊醒他。那是最后一次Natasha见到他。

 

其中一个医生告诉她Fury想要Banner隔离在强化室，直到他们确认他不会在醒来时变成浩克，但是她知道事情绝没有那么简单。

 

仅仅是没有人通知她那个房间到底在哪就足以引起她的猜疑。

 

即使没有足够的信息，在医院小小地游荡一会儿她就已经知道Bruce大概被关在什么地方：医院的西楼，她看见两个护士，脸上都挂着紧张的神情，其中一个双手不断颤抖。她们穿过的门安全系数非常高，只能被磁卡打开。坐落在不远处服务台的医生没有一刻停止监视那扇门，除了她在Natasha经过的时候假装书写了一会儿。

 

没有慢下来或看向那扇紧闭的门，Natasha进入咖啡厅买了两杯咖啡。她迅速饮尽了其中一杯，接着转过身顺着原路返回Thor的房间。

 

那里，她停在关闭的门前，有些犹豫。

 

她花了几个小时分析与Loki的战斗，寻找可以领导她找到Tony的线索，搜索神的弱点以防下一次再面对他。这个再加上对Bruce的担心，她对她的疲累并不感到惊讶。

 

有那么一瞬间，她想念成为一名复仇者之前的生活。那时要简单得多，她在神盾局拥有一张床，一张冰冷无菌的床，闻起来干净且毫无人气。一段除了下一个任务没有任何东西出现在她床头柜的时光，她的一生都在遵从她收到的命令，除了在对的时间按下扳机她没有其他需要考虑的事情。但是她不能背叛她的团队。如果她放弃了，没有人能再把他们拼成一块。

 

她深吸一口气，接着走进房间。

 

“我开始害怕你拿着我的咖啡逃跑了，”Clint朝她打招呼。

 

他的笑容紧张，眼睛中有疑问的阴影。

 

Natasha把杯子递给他，没有回以微笑，而是轻柔地用两只手指碰了碰他。

 

“人比我想象得要多。”

 

在坐在Clint旁边之前，她把视线移向Thor，后者依旧躺在床上，思考着无人知晓的往事。也许他在思考上一次战斗，也许他在回忆一生中最快乐的时光，但是Natasha确定Loki会是其中的主角。也许迷失的兄弟就是神额头上皱纹愈加深沉的原因之一，甚至比疼痛还要沉重。

 

从开始到结束，Thor一次也没有失去意识。即使他流了那么多血，身上有那么多伤，他清醒又警觉，他苍白的脸因为疼痛而绷紧，但是坚决不流露哪怕一丝虚弱。

 

即使现在，赤裸的躯干上缠满了绷带，Thor也没露出分毫战败的模样，或许几个小时前的战斗改变了Natasha对他的想法。

 

他们都知道Thor和Loki称呼他们自己为神，但是只有上一次战斗才让他们明了那意味着什么。他们毁灭性的神力，他们不可能的承受力，他们的优势……在她目击了那些之后，她无法不意识到这一点。

 

在这两个外星神和他们人类之间有一道巨大的鸿沟。

 

甚至是像美国队长这样的超级大兵，也无法和他们相提并论，她自身作为间谍的训练在他们两个存在之前显得苍白无比。甚至连浩克也被停下了脚步……

 

“Thor，你介意我询问你有关Loki的问题吗？”

 

“无需害怕。我……如果我能满足你的好奇的话，我会这么做的，”Thor的回答和往常不一样非常踌躇，展露出一种小心翼翼，来自于上一次他回答时Clint的反应。

 

 

 

 

那发生在医生们宣布Thor脱离危险并允许他被移入普通病房之后。Clint和Natasha随后加入了他，在听闻他的神级治愈系统在正常工作让他能在普通人都会死掉的伤势下慢慢康复后松了口气。

头几分钟他们什么也没说，只是在互相查看伤势，但是过了一会儿Natasha无法不回想之前的战斗。

她没有错过Loki似乎比起享受他制造的混乱更加乐于摧毁一切。

** 一个怪物。 **

那是他的弱点，他的逆鳞，摧毁他的钥匙，一个得分点，能让她在他们第一次在航母中会面时被Loki愚弄后扳回一局。

Natasha依旧在思考那个问题，意识到那是她最糟糕的失败，因为她被有生以来遇见过的最高明的骗子玩弄于手掌之中，认为她在控制一切实际上她不过是Loki其中一只提线木偶。那天，她盲目了。愚蠢而天真地低估了一个数个世纪以来都在演练欺骗和假装的谎言之神。她发誓绝不会再犯下同一个错误。

“为什么Loki如此痴迷于‘怪物’的事情？”她询问神，寻找某些能给予她优势的讯息。

“这不是我能告知的秘密，”Thor回答。

Clint突然站立，双手紧握，面容紧绷。

“那个混蛋差点杀了我们，也许已经害死了Tony，而你依然胆敢保护他？！”

在他们之中，他伤得最轻：几处擦伤，一个为了躲避Loki的咒语从树上跳下来而脱臼的脚踝，一处因为咒语而出现的烧伤；然而，Natahsha确信如果他攻击Thor，如果Thor防御了自己，他分分钟就会死掉。

她在两人气氛陡然凝滞之时插了进来。

“走开，Natasha，”Clint低吼，走向她就好像他真的想要把她推开。自从上一次他叫她全名已经有好几个星期了。

“不。”

他们默不作声地对峙着，直到Clint垂下视线。

他把手放在她巍然不动的肩膀上，接着他用两只颤抖的手爱抚她整个手臂的皮肤，一阵轻柔犹豫地触碰如同愧疚的告白。

她捏了捏他的手腕，对上他的双眼，接着退开坐回到Thor的床上。

神一点没动，也没说话。在Loki带着混乱和暴力进入他们的生活时镌刻在他脸上的苦涩比往常更加鲜明，而现在还有他们之间的纷争压在他的肩上。他的头低垂，疼痛和折磨的记号在他五官之中，他看起来像是失败的象征。

Natasha缓慢吐气。他们所有人都紧张且筋疲力尽，她知道在这样的状况下谈论如此敏感的话题将会打碎他们作为团队的平衡。

“我们会再次谈论这个，等到其他人都醒来后。”

Clint犹豫了几秒，他双拳紧绷，嘴唇扯出一丝苦笑；接着，他点了点头。

“Bruce？”

她沉思地望了他一眼，接着站起来，她脸上的表情无法解读。

“我要去买点咖啡，你想要吗？”

 

 

 

 

Thor还在等待她的问题，Natasha不得不忽略试图向他勒索他兄弟秘密的冲动。

 

“今天我们看到的是Loki真实的力量吗？”她问。

 

Loki打败了他们。他差点杀掉他们三个，他差点把浩克逼入绝境。然后在遥远的宇宙中还有Thanos，作为未知的威胁靠近地球。仅仅一个名字，就已经足以令Thor和Schmidt恐慌。

 

神沉默地思考了几秒。

 

“我不这么认为。的确在上一次战斗之前，Loki从未真的试图征服中庭或杀掉你们，但是他对BruceBanner做的……”他摇了摇头，“如此巨大的威力从不属于我认识的那个兄弟。”

 

他话语中的苦涩使得他垂下了视线。

 

“所以他已经用上了从Schmidt那偷来的魔方力量了。”

 

Clint漫不经心地清了清喉咙。

 

“你知道他为什么这么生气吗？”他询问Thor，在他之前富有攻击性的举动之后这是他第一次跟他说话。

 

神再次摇了摇头。

 

“自从……自从我被驱逐之后，我再也没见他这么失控过。”

 

Clint无意识地收紧手指，Natasha立刻感知到他现在非常紧张不安。

 

“在见到Loki如此歇斯底里之后，你依旧认为他没有杀掉Tony？”

 

“如果是那样的话他就会把尸体扔到我们面前。不，他找我们是为了在我们身上发泄怒火，可能是因为他不想要伤害那个激怒他到此地步的人。”

 

Clint的紧张感突然退却了。

 

“Tony，”他说，带着隐隐的微笑。“如果他不仅活着，还能在Loki的领地里继续做个混蛋，那可真是个好兆头。”

 

Natasha点头，

 

“现在我们只需要恢复到能够作战的状态，再次开始寻找他。前提是如果Tony没有设法在我们开始之前先行逃脱。这倒不奇怪，考虑到他是谁。”

 

Clint停止微笑，但是严肃的神情再没有痛楚与挫败。

 

“我们是个团队。要做就一起做，”他说，他的声音听上去像是在再次宣誓，倒不是说Natasha怀疑他的忠诚。

 

“没错。”

 

Clint对上她的双眼，而Thor迷惑地看着他们。

 

“你知道……？”弓箭手问她，不敢说出那个从Natasha把咖啡递给他之后就一直盘旋在脑海中的名字。

 

她没有回答，甚至没有轻声说，因为这太危险了，他们正处于神盾局的医院里，谁知道有多少人正在控制他们和他们所在的房间。但是这一次是她对他报以微笑。

 

TBC


	53. 第五十二章：濒死的敌人

**第五十二章：濒死的敌人**

 

 

他不知道过去了多久，但是他的双手还在颤抖。

 

一切都发生得太快了，他来不及计划他的行动。

 

昏迷的Loki躺在自己的血滩中，他身上的伤口看起来，有一瞬间，Tony以为是某人屠宰了神再把他送了回来。他的咒语还在运转，考虑到Tony还是能看见窗户外的幻象，并且没有任何意象指明Loki的死亡能够结束保护和隐藏这个房子的魔法。

 

不管怎样，仅仅是看到神如此受伤就让他完全动摇了：他不敢相信这个能够轻松承受浩克攻击如同不费吹灰之力一样的敌人现在正在濒临死亡，甚至没有给他一个报复和索求答案的机会。

 

所以，他只能随着本能行动。他的第一步是试图把神翻到正面，是个超级艰难的任务。盔甲在Loki倒在地上的瞬间消失了，但是他的外星身体还是重得让人绝望，Tony试了好几次才完成。

 

然而，一旦他能够直接观察神的伤口，他感觉就像一个冰做成的巨大拳头狠狠揍了他的胃。Loki身侧的一部分消失了。那里有一个大洞，血肉和皮肤垂挂着，巨量的血液不断从伤口中汩汩流出，很快他的血管中将不再留下什么。

 

“该死，Loki，如果这是个恶作剧我会让你后悔的，”Tony指控他，但是他的声音在颤抖。

 

如果他的虐待者死了，他也会随他一起，他知道这个。

 

他的身体紧绷，不安的苗头缓缓升起，他跑进浴室拿出几块毛巾。那不像是一场战斗，那与他所知的一切都背道而驰，有那么一瞬间，他以为他将要再次遭受和Yinsen的死相似的事情。

 

他一回到Loki身边，他就蹲伏下来，用第一条毛巾按压在那糟糕的伤口上面，希望渺茫地试图阻止血继续流出来，然而血还是渗透出毛巾浸染了他的手指。

 

既没有医疗设备也没有医疗知识，他唯一能做的事情就是不断把这些该死的毛巾按压在Loki受伤的身侧，在它们鲜血淋漓后换上干净的，然后希望神能够醒过来用魔法治疗他自己。

 

他想这个的时候差点笑出声了。

 

现在他才发现他其实还是很想活下去，而他的生命仰赖于这个在他手下流血的敌人。

 

他更加用力地压紧毛巾，不在乎是否会弄痛Loki。

 

当血止住了，他很确定那只是因为神的身体已经流不出什么了。

 

他用两根手指触碰Loki的喉咙，寻找脉搏——他没有摸他的胸膛，他已经受到了教训，在第一次摸的时候，那里有某种破碎柔软的东西，在那个地方，他太害怕了，根本不敢去检查。

 

体内冰冷的感觉加剧了，他几乎确定他肯定摸不到脉搏了，因为神的身体非常冰冷，他不可能还活着。然而，的确还有。他的两根手指感觉到了。就算Loki已经没了那么多血，就算他伤得如此重，他还活着。

 

Tony颤抖地深呼吸，不敢把手指收回来，另一只手还在按压着血迹斑斑的毛巾。几个小时他都保持那个姿势，担心一个如果死了将会给他造成无数困扰的敌人。

 

他揉了揉眼睛，还是感觉手指血淋淋的，即使他已经洗了好几次。

 

现在Loki睡着了，

 

实际上，睡着对于某个身体一大块失踪且失去了几盆子血的人来说不是个正确的词。这绝对不是一个正确的词，在Tony看见了他的内脏或感觉到他断裂的肋骨在手指下移动，同时他在试图停止对方流血且试图去想明白他怎么能修好一个完全由血肉构成，一个活着的，一个不会给他第二次机会且身体一部分失踪的东西后。

 

然而，一天过去了，Loki的呼吸变得更加有规律，逐渐加深，神自身看起来也不再像是分分钟就要狗带的样子。

 

当Tony拿开毛巾，他半吓一跳半松口气地注意到Loki身侧的大洞开始合上了。他小心翼翼地触碰他的胸膛，他感觉到胸骨正在缓慢愈合，直到那时他才敢抽开身，走进厨房喝点水，特别是去浴室洗个手。

 

回来的时候他拿了把刀，他用来处理洗衣机的那把。

 

他静止在原地安静地盯了会儿神苍白的脸，接着他划开了神伤口旁边的衣服。

 

然后，他再次坐了下来，等待着。

 

过了几分钟，Loki还是依旧非常糟糕的冰冷且苍白，即使现在他身侧的洞不再流血，即使他的内脏不再流露在外，Tony还是不能相信他还活着。

 

**“但是我是个怪物。”**

 

那个时候，Tony以为那只是一个比喻。在Loki反应如此剧烈之前，在意识到他的世界承载了什么样的绝望之前；但是现在，他什么也做不了只能同意Loki的说法，因为只有怪物——或者说神——能够在收到如此创伤后还能呼吸。

 

如同一次闪回，他在脑海中重播他和Loki在中央公园战斗的那个早晨，神那双虎视眈眈的双眸让他想起了受伤野兽的挑战，他的瞳孔是红色的，红如血，而那绝不是Tony试图说服自己是喝醉了没看清的结果。

 

然后，一切都再次涌现，显然他是个傻瓜，因为缘由就在那里，自从他和Loki的第一次战斗就出现了，那么多线索，离他那么近，却被他忽略。

 

Loki的神秘非常容易解答，而他不明白他怎么能这么盲目。

 

他轻擦过神的手腕，在感觉到手指下冰冷的皮肤时打了个寒颤。

 

**“我是所有徘徊在黑暗中的怪物里最糟糕的那个，我降生于九界中最被痛恨和恐惧的种族。”**

 

那就是他错过的，他忽略的重点。

 

Loki的精神创伤不是被领养，不只是那个。还有比那个还要更糟。Loki属于另一个种族，一个似乎是他所与之成长的人民的民族敌人。

 

Tony突然急需一杯烈酒。

 

看着昏迷的神那张太过苍白依旧紧绷的脸，他不再感到怒火或憎恶，他甚至不记得Loki用来攻击他的痛苦魔咒。

 

他只希望他是错的，因为他的直觉带给他一个他完全不喜欢的真相。

 

如果他没有错误理解，看起来Odin把他敌人的孩子带回了家，作为战利品，并且让那个孩子从小学会憎恨自己的种族。

 

所以Loki在他大哥的阴影下长大，以为自己是个不受重视的孩子，然后发现他自己真正的出生。不是一个儿子，甚至不是一个不受重视的儿子，而是战利品。一个怪物。

 

Tony想吐。

 

混账父亲也曾出现在他的生活中。

 

Howard为了一个失踪的传奇和工作忽略了他——你是，且将永远是，我最伟大的创造，这是他留给Tony的最后遗言。不是一个儿子，不是一个需要爱的孩子，而是一个创造，像是一个新人工智能或一个能够给予Howard名誉的新设备。

 

但是至少Howard从没有让他憎恨自己的出生。

 

如果那就是让Loki变成一个疯狂，被复仇驱使的神，他几乎开始同情这个男人了。

 

他颤了颤，被他自己的思想惊呆了，接着他把手指移开神的手腕。

 

这简直大错特错：Loki现在成了一个晚上令他安心睡觉的存在，Tony不再觉得他的陪伴特别不舒服，当他确定神濒临死亡，那股奇怪的焦躁并不全部来自于他自身的存活率……

 

也许是一个咒语，一个魔法的斯德哥尔摩综合症或之类的。他如此想要相信是这些原因……

 

但是不，他记得他对Loki的权杖免疫的事，神曾经侵入他的脑子寻找答案，如果他有能力的话，那时他完全可以直接控制他的心灵。更别说，他自己的情感和人格和他自己太一致了，不可能被伪装。

 

被一阵突然的痛楚击中，他拿出其中一本暮光之城系列，拿着一支笔，他开始在随便一页纸上画起第一张反魔法磁场装置设计草图。

 

他在Loki身边停留的时间太长了。他的道德指南针明显出了问题，仅仅是他在为这个混蛋辩护就已经是一个非常糟糕的信号。把Loki看作为某个除了敌人之外的人是非常不理智的，他不需要在他已经混乱的良心里面再加上一条迷惑。

 

他写得特别用劲以致于都刺穿了纸页。

 

他得早点逃出去。

 

TBC


	54. 第五十三章：占据上风

**第五十三章：占据上风**

 

 他太累了，眼睛灼痛，而神终于有了意识。

 

先开始，Tony并没有注意到Loki醒了，因为他太忙于思考反魔法装置，但是接着他感到突然的危险。从最后一张草图抬起头来，他对上一张苍白脸上的绿色双眸，他松了口气。

 

“我还害怕我得牺牲自己，给你一个吻才能拯救你，白雪公主。”

 

Loki闭上了眼睛。

 

“Stark，”他虚弱地用气音说，尽管他脸上是威胁的表情。

 

“没错，是我，你口中的可怜凡人，而你欠我一条命。我允许你把由衷的感谢推迟到你康复的那天。”

 

Loki甚至没有注意到他说的话。他试图移动，朝只有一英尺以外的权杖伸出手。他的手不断抽搐，手指攥紧成拳又再次张开，而只当Tony看见一道绿光他才明白神想做什么。

 

“冷静，斑比。考虑到你的身体状况，我严重怀疑你能使用你的绿色戏法把我的内脏剔除来。你最好集中注意力在容易的任务上，比如说继续呼吸，还有保持清醒。”

 

Loki投给他的恶毒眼神非常清楚明确地告诉他，如果Loki没有以谋杀相胁，那只是因为他太虚弱了，说不出话。

 

Tony看见他把嘴唇抿成一条尖锐的线，而他还在试图去拿权杖。

 

如果Loki宣布放弃说出他的遗言，那么也许他对神不再濒临死亡的希望是有点太乐观了。

 

他靠近权杖，鼓起勇气用中指指尖轻触杖身。没有什么糟糕的事情发生，他的手没有爆炸，所以他拿起它，接着把脸转向神。

 

“这是你想要的吗？”

 

Loki的表情因为过度集中注意力而僵硬如雕像，像是他试图用区区意志力取回权杖。他的沉默让Tony难过，特别是他脸上如此明显强烈的疼痛。神的皮肤几乎变成灰色，他的眼窝深陷青黑，意识模糊，他的身侧依旧还有一个和他拳头一样大的洞。

 

决定不再继续等待那个永远不会到来的回答，Tony把权杖拾起来。

 

很快，他可以看见Loki绷紧了。也许神以为他会用它来对付他，或者嘲笑他，就像给予他一个可以拯救他生命的机会却只是在Loki可以摸到之前收回手。如果要Tony说实话，他对这想法蠢蠢欲动，他想向这个把痛到快死去的他留在地上的神报仇，但是即使是他也不是个混蛋。

 

他的视线专注在神身上，他缓慢把权杖放在他受伤没那么严重的那一侧，接着他退开，坐在几步之遥的地上。也许他应该给他一点隐私，因为他知道Loki甚至比Tony还要更加厌恶把脆弱暴露给他人，但是他还是害怕神会随时死去。再说，他很好奇他会做些什么。

 

一旦Loki确定Tony和他之间留有一定安全距离之后，他把手指放在杖身上，闭上了双眼。

 

一开始似乎什么也没有发生，但是接着Tony注意到权杖在模糊地发光。

 

神在深呼吸，像是他在试图重聚他剩余的力量，绿光从权杖延伸入他的手心，消失在他的身体中。时间一分一秒地过去，他身侧可怕的伤口开始缓慢愈合，那个洞被血肉和皮肤充满。

 

Tony屏息凝神地盯着。

 

看上去Loki实际上能够治疗自己，就像他所希望的那样，但是他脸上疼痛的表情和嘴唇中泄露出的咳嗽告诉他，过程痛不欲生。

 

神现在闭着眼睛，Tony有机会好好研究他而不用接收一道死亡凝视。Loki脸色依旧惨白，因为疼痛而面容扭曲，他看上去随时会陷入昏迷，但是他的手指依旧紧攥在权杖上，Tony怀疑他可能根本无法从他手中拿走它。尽管他很痛，神依旧毫不停顿地治疗着。

 

离痊愈的那刻似乎遥遥无期。

 

当最后光芒消逝，Loki身侧的洞已经被新的皮肤覆盖了，他完整如新，就像他身侧被开了个洞这件事完全没发生过一样。

 

Loki放开权杖，然后再次睁开双眼，气喘吁吁。

 

“你的死亡指数有没有下降一点，不死僵尸？”他没能阻止自己开口。

 

Loki的目光对上他，比以往更加尖锐，现在有疼痛掺杂其中，伴随着疯狂和怒火。

 

“滚出我的视线，Stark，”他低吼，试图坐起来。

 

他设法抬起身子，大概才几英尺就又倒在地上，发出吃痛的嘶嘶声。

 

“在我确保你的内脏安全留在你体内之前，我是不会走的。”

 

神眼神中的绿色如同一场临近的暴风雨。

 

“与其关心我，你不如想想有多少你的队友被我宽恕了，又有多少被我夺走生命。”

 

Tony本想阻止Loki第二次试图站起的举动，听到这句话他僵直在原地。

 

“什么？”

 

他太关心Loki的存活率以至于他都没有思考是谁打伤了他。某个强壮到足以打碎他胸骨的人。某个能够在神的身侧撕出一道裂口的人。

 

他的胃像被人紧紧攥住，冰冷的感觉充满他的胸膛。

 

**妙尔尼尔，又或者是一个比他的脑袋还大的拳头。一个炸弹，又或者是他为Clint量身定做的爆炸箭头。**

 

而如果神在战斗后呈现出这样半死不活的惨状，如果Loki露出比上次浩克用他捣毁Tony家地板还要凄惨的伤口，Tony不认为他的队友也能毫发无损地离开战场。

 

Loki看着他惊恐的表情，露出染血的邪笑。

 

“那个女人？那个弓箭手？或者是那个过时的士兵？你最不想念谁？”

 

“闭、嘴。”

 

神的笑容扩大了。

 

“我为什么闭嘴？看你悲痛欲绝是件多么愉悦的事。你仅仅是想到你队友有被杀害的可能就失控了，但是你害怕他们的存在。你如此害怕他们发现你血迹斑斑的秘密，以致于你甚至没有试图逃跑或攻击我。你更喜欢留在这里，作为我的囚犯，而不是回到他们身边。尽管如此，当真的无人等你归去的时候，你又折磨你自己。”

 

Tony眨眼间压在他身上。

 

“你撒谎，”他咆哮，不在乎撕裂了他竭力使其愈合的伤口。

 

他只能看到鲜血，但那不是属于Loki的。那是Natasha的血，她空洞的眼中无一丝生气，她的身体扭曲成不可能的角度。那是Clint的血，他的尸体像红色的烂泥滩在地上，因为他从很高的地方摔下来。那是Steve的血，一个传奇的墓志铭就是一败涂地。

 

所有人都被残忍杀害了，凶手就是那个Tony试图拯救的敌人。

 

**那个他试图理解的敌人。**

 

他用两只手掐住Loki的脖子，就像他想要把他和其他那些不可原谅的错误一同掐死。

 

他甚至听不到从神的嘴唇中泄露的吃痛声，只有鲜血，他朋友们的血。

 

在某处他听到有笑声回响，可他不在乎了。

 

喘息着，Tony收紧了手。

 

TBC


	55. 第五十四章：他皮肤下的怪物

**第五十四章：他皮肤下的怪物**

 

"你在撒谎。”

 

他必须是，Tony无法承受他的朋友死于他之手的可能性。

 

他不断加大手劲，他想要杀了神，让他和他的话语全部烟消云散。

 

Loki爆发出一阵大笑，一缕血从他的嘴角缓慢流下。

 

“也许。又或许我是在诉说真相。”

 

当他的双眼对上Tony的，它们再次露出红色的阴影，满含疯狂。Loki看上去甚至不在乎Tony试图掐死他的举动。相反，他艰难地抬起一只手，轻轻地按在Tony的腹部，隔着衣服都能感觉到的冰冷让他忍不住打了个寒颤。

 

“而且，别忘记你的位置，凡人，”神加上，疼痛和愤怒地嘶吼。

 

Tony几乎没时间意识到那个混蛋即使生命垂危还准备攻击他，然后他被一阵绿色魔法击中了，如同一个暴力的拳头，深深揍进他的肚子，接着整个人被打飞到了墙上。

 

疼痛燃起白炽的火焰，他闭着眼睛忍受。有那么一会儿，他没法呼吸，恐慌源源不断涌上喉头，他尝到嘴巴里恶心的味道。

 

不知怎的，他强迫自己反抗身体的不适，忍住欲呕的冲动。他再次睁开双眼，喘息中带着尖锐的哨音，他的肺部因为急需氧气而刺痛，他的腹部疼到他以为神打破了他体内某些重要的器官。

 

他伸出手摸向Loki用魔法击中的那块地方，摸索着寻找是否有断裂的骨头或其他更糟的伤势，在这过程中疼减轻了一点。如果他的器官受伤了他就会死，而如果咒语打碎了他的反应堆……

 

但是不，他还是完整的，他的反应堆还是完整的。

 

他站起来，两条腿直打颤，戒备第二次攻击，为免Loki有力气汇聚真的致命一击，他甚至准备在他出手之前先下手。另一只没有按压在反应堆上的手渴望伤害神，掐住他的脖子，不断收紧直到杀了他，直到Tony不再感觉到他朋友们被害的无法忍受的愧疚。

 

他向前一步，想着那把躺在地上的刀并不太远，刀刃锋利到足以切开血肉和神经，也许甚至是濒死神灵的喉咙。接着，他顿住了，不太确定，因为Loki看起来甚至没有注意到他的存在。

 

倒不是因为精疲力尽的缘故，因为神的双眼依旧大睁且警觉，Tony可以看到有红色从以往的绿色中渗透出来。也不是因为疼痛，因为他紧绷脸上的神色完全是出自纯粹彻底的恐惧。

 

不在乎他身侧再次开始流血的伤口，神僵硬地看着自己的指尖。

 

Tony突然发现对方皮肤上的惨白颜色从指节开始寸寸褪去直至手掌，缓慢地被不正常的蓝色覆盖。

 

看上去倒不危险，似乎也不疼，但是Loki那双痛苦的双眼中反射出不可名状的惊惧。

 

**也许那是和他第一次看到胸口那个大洞时一样的表情。**

 

就像他被施了咒，他一直盯着奇怪的蓝色从Loki的手掌蜿蜒而上直到手腕，而神，就他紧绷的神色看来，正试图停止变异。Loki再次流出了鲜血，他的身侧被血液浸透，但是他甚至没注意到这点。他恐慌的双眼依然专注在皮肤上的蓝色，就像是他自己的手在谋杀他自己。

 

Tony蹲伏在他身边，他的怒火被看到Loki如此脆弱的惊讶所取代。

 

现在他腹部的疼痛几乎变得无关紧要起来，他的手指甚至不再对神苍白的脖子蠢蠢欲动。

 

他太好奇了。

 

他的手伸向神。

 

他身体周围很冷。

 

那么冷，冷到Tony突然意识到他必须咬紧牙关才能阻止牙齿打颤。

 

**冷是个错误的概念，这不存在，只有热和热的缺失存在，但是在他身边的身体在短短几分钟降低了整个房间的温度，这在物理层面上来说根本不可能发生，谁知道在那蓝色的皮肤下，电子的运动遵从哪条物理理论……**

 

他的手指几乎要碰到那层上升到神手腕的蓝色，他因为那股渗透入他皮肤的冷而颤抖，那感觉就像触碰寒冬，突然Loki猛地抽回手。

 

“不！”他咬着牙嘶吼，就像那单字抽走了他肺里所有的空气。Tony被吓到了，退了一步，视线聚焦神的那双眼睛。Loki目光中的红色阴影比之前更加明显，在他绿色的虹膜中如同一滴血。

 

他试图不再打冷颤，因为神周围的空气极度寒冷，但是他不想要离开，他不想要错过任何将要发生的事情。屏住呼吸，Tony看着绿色的魔法围绕在整个手臂上，到达手腕，接着蓝色开始褪去。

 

这是一次非常缓慢疼痛的过程，因为Loki的脸变得越来越苍白，但是最后他的手回归到正常的颜色。

 

蓝色最后的遗迹一旦消失，神就喘息着放下手臂，血染的绿色被闭合的眼睑遮挡。

 

有那么一会儿，Tony害怕Loki已经死了。

 

他的手指探向他的手腕，本意是想寻找脉搏，却在触碰到对方皮肤一寸之前停下来，害怕如果Loki还活着，任何触碰都会带来暴力的应激反应。然后，他注意到Loki胸口缓慢的起伏，他松了口气。不久后，他注意到神身侧的伤口。已经不是Loki先开始出现在客厅时那么糟糕的状态了，但是他们上一回合的厮杀显然挣开了它。

 

他很快拿起毛巾和几个小时之前他一直做得那样按住伤口止血，沉默地待在Loki身边直到房间回到正常的温度。

 

当最终Loki找到力气睁开双眼，他苦涩地看着Tony。

 

“你真可悲。”

 

“我们半斤八两。你难道没意识到你才是躺在地上，无法移动的那个？”

 

愤怒闪现在神的眼中，但是他们现在是绿色的了。

 

“你给我等着，凡人。给我一点时间，我终究能够再站起来，而你则一直会是那个对自己撒谎的懦夫。”

 

Tony深呼吸，告诫自己让Loki去死意味着他也会跟着一起灭亡。

 

“你最好闭嘴，保存力气，你现在没和一个尸体差多少。”

 

他可以依旧感觉到神的脖子就在他指间，杀了他的力量，去报仇和销毁一个威胁他的存在。对于他的队友真的死了的恐惧依然如同一个令他窒息的结堵在他喉咙，他每一次呼吸都遭受巨大的痛苦。然而，Loki的敌意和挑衅的行为开始令他感觉到有一丝不确定。

 

神没有带着胜利者的狂喜回家。如果他需要挑衅Tony，那意味着他没有发泄足够的怒火在复仇者们身上，所以他们所有人还活着的可能性依旧存在。

 

或者至少，Tony需要相信他的前任朋友们还好好的，不然他就要疯掉了。

 

Loki的嘴唇扯起一丝类似伤口的嘲讽冷笑。

 

“你挺逗的，如此折磨你自己，害怕那些凡人对你的评价，可你忘了那些人做过比你所愧疚的更糟糕的罪行。”

 

海水泛滥在Tony的胃中，就和他几乎要碰到的蓝色皮肤一样冰冷，即使他努力逼迫自己不去在乎。

 

“说得好像你知道他们生活中每一处小细节似的，”他回答，把毛巾从已经愈合的伤口移开。

 

他不在意谈论其他复仇者和他们的故事，他需要事物转移他的注意力，某件不会让他想到Loki和复仇者们到底拥有何种战斗的东西。

 

“你忘记Barton曾如此忠诚地奉上给我的情报。再说了，像他那样迷失的生物从来不会是无辜的。”有那么一瞬间，Loki改变主题让他感到释然，接着神再次开口，他的双眼因为一次特别准确的攻击而愉悦得闪闪发光。“你害怕独自一人吗？被所有你认识且在乎的人扔下？你害怕他们会在你疏远之前先拒绝你吗？”

 

Tony绷紧了，双手攥紧成拳。

 

“那么你呢？所有这些戏剧性地攻击不就是为了让我注意不到你其实是来自于一个类似于蓝精灵和冰箱的种族吗？”

 

神的表情陷入冷峻，即使他不懂Tony所使用的词汇，Loki还是发现了隐藏在Tony话语中的冒犯。

 

“你在瞎说些什么，Stark？”

 

Tony毫不犹豫地对上他的双眼。

 

“你不仅仅是被领养的，你其实属于另一个种族，对不对？”

 

随之而来的沉默令那句问题听上去更加响亮。

 

如果Loki连自己的表情都不能控制，那他现在的状态肯定是糟糕透了，但也有可能是Tony提起了一个对于神来说，比提起Thor还要令他不适的话题，因为他脸上满是受伤的痛楚。

 

过了一会儿，那些痛楚被傲慢的恼怒取代了。

 

“我知道Thor绝对会等不及把我们两族之间的差异全数告知的。”

 

“Thor和这个没有任何关系。”

 

如果眼神可以杀人，Tony绝对已经在眨眼间死掉了。

 

他舒筋展骨，意识到长时间在神身边扮演护士留给他酸痛的后背，让他想起那些他在实验室花费太久的时光。

 

“别露出那样的表情，鲁道夫，你知道我是个天才。”他让自己舒适地靠在墙上。“那个你拒绝承认是你兄弟的金发帅哥对此一句话也没说，只说了你是领养的。我只是聪明到足以捕捉到有关那个主题的所有奇怪之处，然后把所有线索联系到一起。”

 

他停顿了一下，为了更好地享受神将会露出的吃惊和畏怯，但是Loki看起来只是满怀惊讶，完全没有畏怯的意思。如果Tony必须要对他自己诚实的话，神唯一露出的情绪只是危险的恼怒。

 

他在胸前交叉双臂，没有失去他的笑容。

 

他拥有一个难以打动的观众，但是能够在Loki面前展现他的聪明才智，解释他是如何只依靠区区几条线索就能猜中Loki的秘密令他蠢蠢欲动。

 

“如果我说错了就纠正我。Thor的独眼父亲领养了你，把你当做自己的孩子一样养育着。Thor他自己并不知道你们两个不是血亲。接着，你发现了你是被领养的，然后砰！不仅你和你的父母兄弟没有同样的基因，你还属于另一个种族。一个从你说的话中来看，在阿斯加德不是非常受欢迎的种族。这就是所有你的坏脾气的由来，包括你所有那些设法杀害自己兄弟的尝试和入侵另一个星球来展现自己晚来的青春期叛逆。所以，我说对了吗？”

 

他不需要他的嘉宾回答他的问题，只要看着他就足够了，看着他脸上那些比流血的伤口还要栩栩如生和痛苦的熟悉神情。同时，Tony非常确定，如果神甚至有哪怕有一点点魔力的碎片留下，他已经被他其中一道咒语撕碎了。

 

他移开视线，突然感觉到发现真相的胜利如鲠在喉。在笼罩着他们的沉寂中，他思考Loki需要多久时间才能治愈完好到足以惩罚他。也许一天，也许几个小时。

 

他应该感觉高兴，在他能够找到Loki如此绝望地想要掩藏的秘密之后，而且是在完全没有使用魔法的情况下。他能够为脑袋被入侵而报仇，为所有神扔向他的刀子和威胁而报仇。然而，仅仅是想到他把知道的一切用来攻击他，那看似理直气壮的复仇在他嘴里尝起来都犹如灰烬残渣。

 

当他的视线回到Loki的身上，神正在发呆，双唇抿成一条线，组合成一张满怀苦涩的痛苦表情。

 

“你对把你移到床上怎么看？”Tony询问。地面满是鲜血，对于一个受伤的男人来说并不是一个用来休息的好地方。“你昏迷的时候我没有移动你，因为我不想要加重你的伤势，还有，面对现实吧，即使你拥有能够在选美比赛上获胜的好身材，你真挺重的，但是如果你不会再流血了，我想我们凭我们两个人的力量应该能够支撑你回到床上。”

 

Loki射给他一道恶毒的凝视，他不知道神到底是在憎恶他此刻柔弱无力的状态还是在憎恶Tony竟敢把这点指出来。

 

“如果你试图给我发送心电感应，我可以直接告诉你这没用。我现在只能感觉到一些谋杀欲望的共鸣，我劝你最好放弃，想想你的伤势。”

 

再一次，神没有说话，他的嘴唇紧绷成傲慢的弧度，但是在一次深呼吸后他缓慢坐起来，Tony把这看做同意。小心翼翼地避开Loki受伤的那一侧，他把手臂环绕在他的后背上，握住他在不到一个小时之前观看的那只变成蓝色的手臂。

 

支撑一个，把他修长的身形放在一旁不谈，比他还重的男人，再加上为了不让伤口挣开他们两个都用上了不太在行的小心谨慎，他花了好几分钟才找回平衡，而Loki因为用力而颤抖，血染在Tony的T恤上。

 

移动是件挺尴尬的事，因为神太高了，而且还是半清醒的状态，虽说他也用尽全力支撑他自己。

 

Tony在脑海中咒骂，挣扎着在通往卧室的短短走廊上移动。要不是他的骄傲不允许，他早就放弃把神扔在就近的沙发上了。

 

当他们终于抵达床铺，两人都喘得不行。

 

一旦Loki设法爬上床，他躺在上面闭上眼睛，全身的肌肉还是紧绷着。一分钟过后他再次睁开眼，凝视着他。

 

“别以为这会改变我们之间的任何事。”

 

“别高估你自己，鲁道夫。我做这个是为了我自己。我不想和你的尸体困在一起直到我饥饿致死。”

 

“有本事就继续说，Stark，很快房间里就会有一具死尸，而那将不会是我的。”

 

“Tony。”

 

他对神投递过来的迷惑眼神报以微笑。

 

“你见过我的裸体，而我基本上曾把手放在你肚子里过。倒不是说看到我标志着男子气概的辉煌之物是少数幸运者的荣誉，但我认为你现在可以喊我的名字了。”

 

他愉快地看着愣在原地的Loki，接着撤回客厅，不给神回答的机会。他让神无话可说。

 

他的心情特别雀跃，在清理了地板后，他走到浴室洗澡，还唱了《回到黑暗》的第一句歌词。

*AC/DC 的专辑曲

 

**凡人一比零胜，驯鹿游戏。**

 

TBC


	56. 第五十五章：权力游戏

**第五十五章：权力游戏**

 

自复仇者撤退以来已经六个小时二十二分钟了。

 

自通告美国队长劫后余生以来已经四个小时了。

 

自上次Romanoff，Barton和Thor报告以来还不到三小时，他们还在同一间医疗室休息。他将麦克风放到嘴边，同时看着几个小时以来他一直在关注的屏幕。很快他就会知道他的赌博是否会有好结果。

 

“罗伯茨医生，镇静剂的作用怎么样？”

 

“没我们想象得那么好，但是觉醒依然不太可能出现。两分钟后我们会注射另一管试验血清，然后看看效果如何。”

 

“我不需要提醒你该有多小心。我们已经没有转圜的余地，现在我们承担不起任何错误。”

 

他才刚刚关上和负责这个企划的医生通话的麦克风，就看到Maria Hill出现在主控室。

 

“我以为我已经很明确地命令你控制Romanoff的行动。”他对她说，没有从监控器上抬起头。

 

“你的确有，但是我们刚刚收到一个很重要的电话，我想你会希望知道这个。”

 

他绷紧了身体，因为他知道Hill绝不会用一些不重要的原因打扰他，特别是在他已经下令过滤所有电话，现在排列第一的是关在禁闭室的浩克之后。

 

“有多重要？”

 

在监视器上，他可以看见Banner躺在病床上，双眼紧闭。他还昏迷着，但是他的身体已经开始颤抖，发出浩克正在他体内蠢蠢欲动的可怕信号。

 

前几个小时，Fury几乎全神贯注地通过监控控制着他。在Banner的身体里，已经有三种不同的专门为浩克定制的镇静剂，但是长远来看它们根本就不够用。

 

他朝Maria转过脸，他立刻发现她抿成一条线的嘴唇，她很紧张。

 

“重要到足以令您离开对Bruce Banner的监控。是Virginia Potts。”

 

Fury发出一声咒骂。

 

他知道人们不可能意识不到Loki的攻击，他知道他早晚都要面对Stark工业的CEO。他只是希望她能第二天联系他。他说实话没想到她会现在打电话来，在他最腹背受敌的时候——背着其他复仇者，在他们最危险的队友身上举行实验。

 

“她要求我们半小时内打电话给她。”Hill加上。

 

Fury甚至不需要解释他的意图。他指向监控器，上面正在播放罗伯茨正在往Banner的手臂里注射第四管镇定剂。

 

“我要去办公室。在我回来之前看好他。”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

一进入办公室，他在办公桌前等待了十五分钟，思考有什么是可以告诉Potts的，有什么是必须被隐藏的，还有该如何对他遵从理事会的命令监禁Banner这一事实撒谎。接着，他拾起电话，拨打了世界上少数最强大CEO之一的号码。她仅仅在几秒钟后就接起了电话。

 

“Potts小姐，我听说你在找我。”

 

“Fury局长。我假设你没多少时间听我废话，所以我就直话直说了：我想要一份关于今天早上发生在复仇者和Loki之间战斗的详尽报告。”

 

上一次他们对话大概在几个星期前，当时她完全不同意暂停对Tony的寻找，Fury不惊讶地捕捉到她彬彬有礼的口吻中那一抹冷冽。

 

“你知道你想要的信息是最高机密。”

 

“而这一条电话线路是这块大陆上第二最安全的，排在五角大楼的后面，而那只是因为Tony在设计时没花多少心思。”

 

“也许你不明白。你只是一个平民。”

 

“我的确是。而我也同样是Stark工业的CEO，不巧Stark工业正好是大部分神盾局和复仇者行动的资助人。”

 

Potts的声音变得温柔，此刻，Fury的胸口升起一股挂断电话的冲动。

 

“这不代表你凌驾于法律之上，”他回答，不敢表露出他对她的忌惮。

 

Stark是钢铁侠（iron man），不可预测，幼稚，充满破坏性。但是VirginiaPotts是钢（steel）。她更尊重法律，也比他更容易预测，但这不会阻止她利用她所有庞大资源来达到她的目标。

 

“神盾局凌驾于法律之上。而我想要知道关于Tony的最新消息，我想要知道他的队友如何，我想要Banner博士在我的监控下住院。如果你不想要同意我的请求，也不给我寻求的信息，我会选用别的选择。”

 

Fury沉默地叹息。他利用Banner糟糕的身体状态达成委员会的要求，他知道他无法拒绝来自他们的每一条命令。复仇者们已经如此分裂，再加上他们的忠诚一反既往，他倾向于Stark工业不要搅进他已经需要面对的内部争斗中。神盾局和以委员会为首的政客之间的平衡已经够脆弱的了，承受不住一根来自外部的稻草，但是如果CEO想挑起战争，他会毫无顾忌地摧毁她。

 

“允许我给你一条建议，Potts小姐。你已经暴露在太多雷达下了，我猜中尉Rohides通知过你军官高层对于你拒绝把战甲交给政府的行为表示不满。不要把神盾局加进你的敌人列表里。”

 

三秒钟的沉默，Fury真的希望Potts能够听他的。

 

“局长，也许你才是不明白形势的人。我没有所有的敌人列表，我不知道该如何使用战甲，我也没有任何想要挑起战斗或甚至是战争的意图。然而，任何人胆敢侵犯Tony的意愿，或隐藏任何关于他的消息，将会发现他自己被标上Stark工业敌人的标志，后果自负。祝您有个愉快的一天，Nick。”

 

 

 

“看起来我们试图和局长达成共识的行动失败了，Potts小姐。”

 

“看起来是，Jarvis。倒不是说我有期待过不同的结果，毕竟那可是Fury啊。”

 

Pepper把电话放回桌上，她坐在Stark大厦她的办公室里，望着落地窗外的景色出神。

 

Tony杳无音讯，而她不知道他是否还活着，是否还完整，是否还精神正常。当他从阿富汗回来的时候，他丢失了自己的一部分。他变了，变得更加负责，更加无私，在媒体中他成了一个英雄。

 

然而，人们不知道他的变化是有代价的，他们不知道他胸口有一个洞，她曾经被强迫着朝里伸进去一只手，他们不知道无数个无眠的夜里他只有Jarvis和酒瓶的陪伴，直到第二天早晨她在沙发上或实验室里找到昏迷不醒的他；他们不知道他几乎每一个晚上都因为噩梦而惊醒，颤抖着发出尖锐的哮鸣，睡衣被冷汗浸透。

 

他们不知道Tony花了多长时间才找到了某种内心平衡，看到他再次真正微笑，抹去他双眼中最糟糕的阴影。

 

她永远在他身边，一开始作为特别助理，接着作为女朋友，现在作为一个朋友。她不知道她是否还能再次承受一个破碎的Tony，看着她人生中最重要的男人试图用酒精来继续生活，带着所有那些他的心灵无法接受的东西醉死在酒瓶里。她不知道这一次他回来后会变得有多破碎——他会回来的，她能感觉到，Tony还活着，在某个地方。

 

但是现在，她不再是一个人了。还有其他复仇者们，特别是Bruce。

 

就算他们所有人都放弃了Tony，她不会，她已经准备好拾起她人生中比谁都爱的男人的碎片，哪怕甚至会打碎了她。

 

一只手抹过眼睛，当纽约的景色再次映入眼底，那里再没有一滴泪。等Tony回来后，会有时间给她哭泣，而不是现在，现在她有一场硬仗要打。

 

“Jarvis，你准备好控制住神盾局的医院了吗？”

 

“随时等候您的命令。”

 

“那么开始吧。”她仅仅只犹豫了一秒，不是因为她害怕，而是因为她想要更好地记住这一引发战争的瞬间。“激活天网行动。”

 

“如您所愿。你知道吗，Potts小姐？我想Sir会对于您选择了这个名字而感到非常骄傲的。”

 

Pepper情不自禁露出一丝笑容。

 

“我能说什么？和他在一起那么长时间已经觉醒了我晚熟的童心。”

 

TBC


	57. 第五十六章：美好的一天

**第五十六章：美好的一天**

 

Tony不记得上一次他带着如此好的心情醒来是什么时候了。

 

在神回来，血流得像被屠宰了一样之后，他就没有喘息之机。恐惧和紧张掏空了他的身体，他曾离疯狂那么近，看着Loki在他手下濒临死亡的模样令他回想起了山洞，沙子和血，还有那个为了Tony能够活下去而牺牲自己的好人，仅仅是想到他可能再次失败就使他难以呼吸……

 

现在危机已经解除，他感觉到一股奇怪的、温暖的愉悦。神还活着，而他居然也能如同一名医生般有用——不像Yinsen在他面前失血过多而死的时候，倒不是说这有关系，但是依旧，他能够拯救某个人。而是否他救得这个人是个把他关在这座房子里的神级罪犯，只是一个无关紧要的小细节。

 

保证Loki活着同时也意味着保证他自己活着，既然他已经解决了饥饿致死的可怕前景，他可以再次担心该如何逃出去了。

 

在简短查看了陷入沉睡的神之后他做的第一件事就是去洗了个澡。即使他已经结束了清洗，他留在温暖的水下很久，仅仅只是享受一个没人死去的和平早晨。

 

直到他的肚子发出抱怨的嘟囔，提醒他花了多长时间没有吃饭而是在扮演医生担心一个敌人的生死。

 

忽略突如其来想冲进房间问神能不能物化几个起司汉堡的冲动，他走向厨房。在前几天，他已经厌倦了三明治的味道，但是这里真的没有什么他能够吃的东西，而且不管怎样那好歹也是食物，所以他做了两块三明治吃掉。他正准备收拾厨房时，突然想起了挺尸在卧室里的他的邪恶病人。

 

他不知道Loki在没有半死不活之前都在吃些什么，但是他很确定他必须得吃点什么，毕竟他之前并没有拒绝掉Tony慷慨大方给予他的炒鸡蛋不是。试图回想起一个受伤的人应该吃些什么不是一个好方向，不仅冰箱里的内容物不够挑选，还要加上Tony自己对这类问题的缺乏知识，所以他做了另一个三明治，带回卧室，再加上一杯水。

 

这一次，Loki是醒着的，用两束怀疑的目光迎接了他的到来。

 

“对不起，摇滚时代，我没法在冰箱里找到任何灵魂，所以如果你能觉得一些低贱的凡人食品也能接受的话，我给你做了三明治，”Tony打招呼。

 

懒得屈尊回答他，神试图直起身体坐起来，然后在Tony想要过来帮助他的瞬间立刻瞪向他。

 

Loki花了整整两分钟，但最终他还是几乎坐直了身体，后背抵在枕头上，他的脸惨白得甚至有灰色的阴影在上面，他的嘴唇抿成一条直线。他因为用力和疼痛而喘息，但是他设法不依靠任何人的帮助达成了目标，Tony不知道他是该为眼前这个固执的混蛋没有因为他愚蠢的骄傲再次坼裂伤口而感到庆幸，还是该赠送他一次讽刺的股掌。

 

在他能思考股掌是否会在不远的将来带来可怕的后果之前，Loki伸出手拿过碟子，皱着眉盯着食物看。他用了很长一段时间研究眼前的三明治，接着他似乎认同可以食用，然后咬了一口。

 

Tony咬住唇忍住讽刺的言论。他坐在他放在床边的椅子上，仅仅只是看着他。

 

尽管他被他精心制作的食物被接受的方式而恼火，他并不想指出来神现在只能依靠他的好心肠才能活下去。

 

把这种话扔到Loki脸上，在这个混蛋已经如此受伤和无助的时候，感觉像是一个弱者才会做的事。这和告诉这个世界Hammer有多蠢不同，也许是因为他对神持有某种尊敬——在神没有喜欢掐他脖子，侵犯他的心灵，威胁他的朋友，扮演一个彻头彻尾的混蛋的时候。

 

他不发一言地做了个痛苦的表情，试图忽视他内心天人交战的情感。

 

除了那些被噩梦和糟糕回忆造访的夜晚，他从未害怕过宁静，也许是因为他以前总是会和Jarvis或和他自己对话。然而现在，Loki戒备的安静制造出了一种令人不舒服的氛围。

 

他几乎不能抵抗清理喉咙的欲望，然后被实际上他无话可说的事实惊呆了，他以前从来在用自己的声音填补沉默上有过困难。

 

当他进食的时候，Loki用一种警惕，且比以往更加冰冷的表情打量着他，这对Tony来说很奇怪，毕竟不久前他才花了几个小时试图拯救他的性命，在过程中差点遭受一次心脏病发作，还毁掉了他最喜欢的一件T恤。

 

甚至他试图掐死神的行为才持续了最长不过两秒，而且他也没再做了，所以他不应给他那种谨慎怀疑的眼神。

 

**他到底是犯了何种骇人听闻的罪行，才能如此冒犯他的国王陛下，整个银河系中最反复无常的邪神大人？**

 

他看着Loki的手指把三明治撕一小块下来再放进嘴里——神甚至在他受着伤，几乎不能动，而且还因为流血而黏答答的时候依然能保持如此优雅和高贵——然后他突然想起覆盖在他整只手上的蓝色。

 

**哦，对了，那个现在Tony知道他秘密的小细节，而且正好就此在比喻的理解层面上扇了他一巴掌。倒不是说Loki在侵犯他脑袋时有任何不一样，所以这叫以眼还眼以牙还牙，玛琳菲森。**

 

然而，Loki对他露出来的那种受伤野兽的行为，让Tony感到胸口发闷。

 

他记得那种害怕神会用从他脑袋中看到的东西对付他的恐惧感。Loki拥有所有对他来说致命的武器，仅靠只言片语就能打碎他，所有需要做的就是令他回想起自己的错误，然而当神因为伤口和脆弱的处境而抨击他的时候，他唯一用来伤害他的是复仇者，还有那个Tony没有勇气面对他们的痛苦真相。一个现在依旧令他痛苦的真相，但是这本该会更糟的。

 

Loki没有提起Obadiah，或阿富汗，或山东和他损害的心脏。他甚至没有提起那些孩子们。

 

神灵活的手指最后一次把三明治撕成两半，吃完。盘子空了。

 

对于Tony来说，忍受再多一分钟Loki冰冷的表情他就要暴毙而亡了。

 

“我有一条建议，哈利波特。你别再试图对我精神分析和谈论我的队友，我就不会提起你的真实形态。”他露出一个他用来堵媒体的假笑，但是他没有在撒谎。“所以，你觉得怎么样？”

 

Loki的表情更加严峻了，但是在短短几分钟危险的沉默之后，他放松了些许。

 

“可以接受。”

 

“很好。我们一起合作修复你的伤势怎么样？”

 

“你什么意思？”神问，疑虑又重返他的声音。

 

Tony叹气。

 

“你尽快回到你以前那个邪恶完好的自己对我们两人来说都好。我不是医生，但如果你告诉我该如何帮助你治愈你自己，我洗耳恭听。”

 

随之而来的沉默深沉而漫长，他几乎失去得到回答的希望。

 

“我需要我的权杖，”神最终说。

 

Tony立刻站了起来。

 

“好的。”

 

十几秒内他带着权杖回来，然后，一旦他注意到Loki坐立不安地盯着他每一步动作，他将权杖放在他身边，接着立刻拉开距离。一切都和几个小时前发生的一样，只是这次快了许多：神触碰权杖，闭上双眼，绿色的光爬上他的手和整只手臂直达他的胸口。毯子盖住他大部分伤口，但通过魔法的治疗一定起到了作用，因为几分钟后神的呼吸变得不再那么吃力了，他的脸色也渐渐好转。

 

“所以，完好如初了？”他问，Loki再次睁开眼，绿光消失了。

 

“我已经好到足够不费吹灰之力取走你的性命。”

 

神的声音依旧紧绷，上气不接下气，痛苦还表现在他脸上，但他的视线中有某种平静存在，像是最坏的情况已经过去。渐渐地，他的身体放松了，连同他脸上的表情。他变得不那么敌意满满，不那么心神游离，不知怎的，这让Tony感觉好些了。

 

“我要说这是一次巨大的进展，考虑到上一次你试图杀死我的同时差点杀死了你自己。”

 

神发出一声失望的低吟以示回答，似乎他太累了以至于说不出话，Tony脸上闪过一丝微笑，接着朝权杖看去。

 

那个东西总是令他深感兴趣，自从那天它没能控制他心灵之后。不幸的是，在与Loki和奇塔瑞的战斗之后，Thor把它带回了阿斯加德，所以Tony没能有机会随心所欲地研究它，但是现在权杖离他如此之近，他只能深深遗憾他的实验室不在身边。

 

“你的魔法棒是怎么运作的？”他突然询问，他太过好奇而不能保持沉默。“它会增强你的魔法吗？还是说它能制造新的魔法？”

 

Loki沉默地打量了他很久。

 

“它保存魔法，”他最终回答。“ **我的** 魔法。”

 

“这是不是意味着你是唯一能使用它的人？”

 

“其中蕴藏的力量只有拥有魔法的人才能使用，但是能使用的力量有限。”

 

说到其他拥有魔法的人，也许可以是一个能够把魔法转换成代码的天才也说不定呢。渴望研究权杖的欲望令他蠢蠢欲动，他伸展了一下为此发痒的手指。

 

“所以这就是为什么你花了那么长时间融合那一小块魔方碎片和你绿色的魔法，对吧？”

 

**他现在超级想要他的实验室。**

 

Loki把手放在权杖上，不让他靠近。

 

“我不知道你在想什么， **Stark** ，”他说，重音在他的姓上。“但是和我讨论我的力量不会让你成为我的朋友。”

 

**也许下一次，等权杖的身边没有一个歇斯底里，过度保护的神的时候。**

 

他的视线离开外星武器，他退后一步。

 

“别担心，斑比，我永远不会告诉任何人我们之间此刻可耻的亲密感。”他用最无辜的表情对上Loki威胁的眼神，接着站起来伸了个懒腰。

 

“想再吃一个三明治吗？”

 

Loki看起来想杀人，但是在短暂纠结了一会儿，他屈尊降贵朝Tony点了点头。他甚至在Tony离得够远的时候放开了权杖。

 

“Stark，”神呼唤他，在他就要离开房间的时候。

 

他转过身看到一对满怀恼怒的双眼。

 

“我不知道谁是斑比，我也不知道你跟我说话时提起的任何其他名字是谁，但若你在说我坏话，我绝不会让你好过。”

 

Tony送给他一张吔屎去吧的笑脸。

 

“明白了，莫蒂西亚。”

~~*莫蒂西亚，《亚当斯一家》女主，从坟墓中挖出来的黑发美人~~

 

他走向厨房，甚至在神已经看不到的地方都能感觉到Loki杀人死光灼烧他的后背。

 

一个小时之后，Loki在吃了几乎所有冰箱和储物室的粮食后睡着了，Tony思考了几个逃跑计划，自那天被Schmidt监禁起第一次找回了主宰自己生命的掌控力。

 

回到卧室，他思考了几秒如果他睡在另外半张床上Loki会如何反应，接着他决定即使他们已经达成休战共识之后这也显得太奇怪了点，所以他拿了一个枕头和一条毛毯睡在了客厅。

 

他身心俱疲，又过于放松，倒在枕头上没几秒就睡死过去。

 

TBC


	58. 第五十七章：千里之行始于足下

**第五十七章：千里之行始于足下**

 

他结束和Potts的通话还不到半小时就回到了控制室。在那里，他看见Hill坐在他这大半天以来一直处于的位子上，凝视着监控录像。

 

“Maria，”他唤她，靠近些，他的目光已经专注在屏幕上。

 

通过摄像头他可以看见Banner，还处于沉睡当中，但在离开前Banner的手臂中已经有两管以上的镇定剂打了进去。他没法忍住面上的忧愁。他不知道那些特制镇静剂的致命剂量，更糟糕的是，他甚至不知道如果Banner的身体到达极限会发生什么。对于其他人来说，摄入了过量如此强大的镇静剂意味着必然的死亡，但是对于Banner这个同时还是一个像浩克一样无法阻止的怪物的人类来说……

 

他记得很清楚当Banner坦白他曾试图自杀，枪口放入嘴巴，然后按下扳机，只是惊醒了浩克。

 

“局长？”

 

他的视线从屏幕转移到Hill身上。

 

“控制媒体和每一份来自Stark工业的通讯，不管是通过公共媒体还是私下来往。我不想听到关于神盾局的任何流言直到我知道内容是什么。”

 

Maria点头。

 

”好的长官。我猜跟Potts谈话进展并不顺利？“

 

他露出痛苦的表情。

 

“简直糟糕透顶。”

 

“您觉得她会攻击我们吗？”

 

“她最好的武器是媒体。如果她想要伤害我们，她会举行记者招待会。我们必须要准备一些损害控制。”

 

他的视线再一次回到屏幕上。他以为他看到了动作，Banner的手指在微微卷曲，又或许只是他出现了幻觉，因为他太紧张了。

 

Maria走开来，盯着门就像她在期待一次直接攻击，感觉到保护住入口的需要。

 

“我从不认为Potts是一个冲动的女人。”她很紧张，尽管她的声音没有承载任何情感。

 

“我也不是。但是基于她的要求，我们无法和她达成共识。”

 

特别是还有来自委员会的压迫。

 

他再次看向监控器。有关Banner的关押和浩克濒临觉醒的威胁，在加上与其他复仇者岌岌可危的形势不是他唯一的烦恼。

 

在上一次对话中，Potts显得太过确定和敌意。

 

Virginia Potts不是一个士兵，她永远不会在媒体舆论以外的战场上发起战争，也绝对不会直接以军事的方式攻击神盾局，因为她不是一个像Stark那样一头热且毫无先见之明的人。然而，如果她真的决定在威胁后发动对他的战争，那么她只会摧毁了她自己：她的豁免权将会消失，不会有谁能够反对委员会的要求。Stark工业将被瓜分，Stark的装甲会被政府夺走，Potts再无法利用媒体作为盾牌，她也会失去作为世界上最大的经济帝国之一的CEO之位。

 

也许那样更好。

 

他看向Hill的双眼，没有说出他最后的想法。

 

“加强对Romanoff和Barton的监视。我不想要冒泄露机密的风险。”

 

“是的长官。”

 

他看着Maria走向出口，但是在她能够打开门前，一切都突然陷入黑暗。

 

一瞬间，他蹲伏在地上，利用控制台保护他的后背，同时唯一那只眼试图在周围的黑暗中定位情况。他已经拿出一支枪，屏气凝神地等待着，身体准备好应对即将到来的任何危机。在沉默中，他听到左边传来模糊地衣角摩擦声，声音细微到只是因为他屏着呼吸才听得到。

 

即使在黑暗中，Maria也已经到达他的身侧，和他一样戒备着，保护他无法视物的那一侧。

 

他在心里默数着，等了整整一分钟，试图感知周围的动静，哪怕是最小的信号也能警醒他敌人的到来，但是唯有寂静漂浮在空气中。

 

“门，”他悄声道，接着站起来，疾行过黑暗到控制台靠近墙的另一端，他知道那里有应急发电机。

 

手指摸索着，他给了Hill十秒钟在门旁待机，若是敌人从那出现，她就会给他们送去始料未及的一击，接着他按下按钮。

 

什么也没发生。

 

黑暗依旧包裹着他们，唯一的声响是他们缓慢控制的呼吸。没有任何惊叫，或爆炸，没有任何暗示着攻击发生的信号。

 

“我想Potts已经宣布了战争，”Maria说，和他想的一样。

 

他另一只手拿起了无线电。

 

“那我们现在的首要任务就是找到Banner和其他复仇者。”

 

 

 

 

Natasha眼睛半阖地坐着，她在等待。她全身疼痛，也早已耗尽气力，但是她知道她不能休息。

 

因为她警惕的、受过训练的大脑，知道没有任何清楚指示或对于现状的了解是最糟糕的折磨。

 

Thor睡着了，伤痕累累，疲惫不堪，甚至连他的身体也被逼入绝境，尽管他的意愿显然是保持警醒，他也在几乎一小时前向他的脆弱投降了。他响亮的鼾声允许Natasha和Clint用监视摄像头那头的人无法辨别的轻柔话语和隐藏动作与眼神交流，但是他们讨论出来的计划需要的兵力比他们两个人此刻能付出的更大。

 

反抗神盾局，逃离医院和拯救Bruce，在Thor甚至都无法站立的情况下变得非常艰难，更何况她自己也受了严重的伤，以他们现在状态施行计划有些太过冒险了。

 

因为她已经决定等待Thor痊愈到足以帮助他们，还有Steve能够不需要重病特别护理之后。她一部分还是想要相信，只要给他足够的时间，Fury能够给他们一个合理的解释，一个她能重新信任他的理由。

 

她看着Clint，坐在离她不远的地方，和她一样挣扎在自己的疲惫中。

 

也许是因为他是队伍中受伤最轻的，看起来他把保护他们所有人的责任背在肩上，尽管疲惫从他紧绷的表情泄露出来，但他还是坚强地全身心戒备着。

 

他还是感到愧疚，Natasha在每一次Clint看向她的时候从他眼中读出来，他在等待她的行动中露出哪怕一丝犹豫，或者她脸上因为太累而无法掩盖的疼痛。

 

“我不是那个需要医疗帮助的，”她带着轻微的讽刺说，同时朝Thor点头。

 

Clint回以愁容，但是没再说什么，而是把视线移向门。

 

“你应该睡会儿。”他呢喃。

 

她正准备拒绝的时候，她感到什么东西在她衣服内口袋里面震动。微微惊讶，她拿出手机置于耳旁。

 

“这里是Romanoff。”

 

“Natasha，我要你仔细听我说。我已经关掉了监控录像头，所以现在没人能看见你。”一个熟悉的声音告诉她。

 

“你想做什么？”

 

在她身旁，Clint已经站起来，准备好行动，他的手指渴望他的弓。

 

“Bruce此刻在你所在的医院的禁闭室。”

 

“在东区，我知道。”

 

她也站了起来，给了Clint一个稍安勿躁的眼神。

 

“他们给他打了镇定剂，但是很快就会失效。我需要知道你和Clint是站在我这边还是Fury那边。”

 

“我们站在我们自己这边。”

 

“那Bruce呢？”

 

Natasha看着Clint，依旧紧绷着，接着是Thor，鼾声如雷像是无事发生，她笑了。

 

“我们这边意味着所有复仇者。”

 

“很好，那我会在屋顶上等你。Thor能动吗？”

 

“必要的话，他能。但是Rogers自从我们到达后就一直在重症监护室。”

 

“把Steve留给我。我只需要你带着Bruce来到屋顶上。昆式喷射机将会在十五分钟内到达。”

 

对话结束了，没有更多话语留下，但是现在Natasha确定某个比神盾更友好的一方会跟随他们每一次行动直到他们设法逃出医院。

 

她一把手机放回内口袋，Clint就朝她露出询问的眼神。

 

“发生什么了？”

 

“叫醒Thor。Pepper决定行动了。”

 

TBC


	59. 第五十八章：钢铁女士

**第五十八章：钢铁女士**

 

他感到窒息。

 

有一层黑色的面纱，厚重如同寿衣，缠绕在他身体上。

 

他没法移动，没法呼吸，甚至没法思考，他恐惧地想兴许这就是他的生命即将走向终结。

 

他最后的记忆是腹部剧烈的疼痛，Loki用权杖刺穿了他，接着是一些混乱的画面：血玷污了他的双手和制服，在他脚下汇聚成一滩，他的队友在他身边，他的朋友，他没能保护他们……

 

然后是黑暗。永恒的黑暗，他的意识不断沉溺。

 

也许他在死去，也许那是唯一一瞬的清醒，在结束之前的最后一次。

 

但是不，他还没有死。他的肺中还有空气，如果他足够集中注意，他能够听到感觉到自己的呼吸，疼痛遍布全身，火热滚烫燃烧在他体内所有神经上——然而他还拥有一个身体吗？

 

一切都似乎远去了。知觉脱离了他，似乎都不像真的属于他的，而他的意识就要再次迷失，被黑暗的一无所有吞没。

 

他试图睁开双眼，但是他的眼睑黏在一起，他看不见，被降罪于永远游荡于生与死之间醒不过来。他以为他在某处听到几声重击，接着是某个人的呼吸，和随着他的心跳起伏的哔哔声。

 

消毒水的味道填满了他的鼻腔，很让人难受，这意味着疾病，医院，伤口，和血。

 

他在上一次战斗中流了很多血，也许有些太多了。他的队友也是。

 

他没能保护他们，就像他没能保护Bucky，就像他没能保护Tony。

 

**如果他谁都保护不了，作为美国队长又有什么意义呢？**

 

他喘息着睁开双眼，空气灌入他的胸腔里的感觉太好，像经过了一个世纪。

 

有那么一瞬间，太过明亮的光笼罩在他头上，他的双眼因此聚满生理性的泪水，他只能看见混乱的形状。他的头疼得像是有人用步枪抢座打了他，嘴巴里干得仿佛有砂石。

 

接着，腹部的疼痛刺穿了他的迷糊，像烙铁熔化他的皮肤和肌肉，如同他还在Loki面前，权杖卡在他身体里，看着他的死亡映照在神疯狂的双眼里。

 

他本能地试图转身，愚蠢地以为靠此就能带走疼痛，但是腹部的骤痛让他呜咽。他是如此疼痛，因为自己的虚弱而眩晕，灯光也令他眼睛刺痛，过了一会儿他才意识到有人在对他说话。

 

“……听到我了吗？我需要你的注意力。”

 

他眨了几次眼，设法看清眼前事物，眼前是一个有着黑色头发，乱糟糟地戴着手术帽的人影，一张半掩藏在手术口罩后面的脸，只有一只手带着白色的手套。

 

过了一会儿，人影才逐渐清晰，他看出来眼前的是个穿着打扮毫无疑问是神盾局医疗小队制服的男人。

 

他深吸一口气，Loki打伤他的地方传来强烈的疼痛，接着呼气，试图在仿佛又一次沉睡了十几年后重新感知现实。

 

有什么不对，他的本能几乎立刻发现了怪异的细节，但是他的脑子不够清楚知道那到底是什么。处于危险之中的感觉让他环顾四周，然后，当他看到倒在门旁的两个身影，他的心脏一跳。

 

他试图坐起来，即使是在如此糟糕的状态中也绝望地试图防御自己，因为他绝对不是束手就擒的那种人。但那个陌生人没有攻击他，而是把针管从他的手臂中取出来，接着伸出那只没有带着手套的手。

 

“你能站起来吗？”他问，声音听起来有点熟悉。Steve只是需要思考几秒，在脑海中搜寻能够和那声音对的上号的脸。

 

“你是……Happy Hogan？”他问，接着被急促的咳嗽噎住了声音。

 

疼痛吞没了他整个身体，偷走他的呼吸，甚至在咳嗽停止过后他也花了近乎一分钟闭着眼睛，喘息着。

 

等他再次睁开眼睛，Hogan正担心地看着他。

 

“是的，我就是HappyHogan本人。Jarvis说你受到了很严重的损伤，走一小段距离会让你很痛但是不会导致长期后遗症。你准备好跟我来吗？”

 

“我为什么要这么做？”他的手擦过双眼，再次和晕眩战斗。“发生什么事了？”

 

“我在帮助你逃离，队长。”

 

Steve缓慢的坐起来。他不得不把手臂捂在腹部上，幸好绷带很牢固。在医院的病人服下面他不着寸缕，但是Hogan已经把和他以往穿的一样的制服放在他旁边。

 

“为什么我想要逃离？”Steve问他，接过衣服。

 

不管怎样他都先换上了衣服，每一瞬间都感到更多的疼痛，而Hogan，在背过身给他一些隐私之后，伫立在门边警惕着。

 

“Potts小姐命令我来救援你，因为神盾局把Bruce Banner非法拘留在这所医院。Thor，Natasha Romanoff和Clint Barton已经在我们说话时动身前往逃离据点。我被派来帮助你。我们有一辆车在最近的出口等待我们。”

 

“但是……”

 

Hogan竖起手指警示他不要说话，另一只手放在耳朵上。他倾听了一会儿，接着视线重新落回他身上。

 

“Jarvis保证我们的路会在接下来几分钟内清理完毕，因为所有的军力都会试图到达关押Banner博士所在的房间，但是我们最好现在就行动。”

 

他仿佛突然惊醒了，现在他的大脑开始重新运转。

 

“他们还好吗？我的队友们？”

 

他最后所记得的是一次致命失败的前奏，Thor满身都是血，Natasha一只手臂受伤了，而浩克被迫制服。他设法站起来，但是一旦他把体重交付于双腿，他趔趄着差点摔倒。如果不是Hogan在一边接住他支撑他站立，他就会倒在地上。

 

“或多或少都受了些伤，但他们还活着。现在可以求你帮帮忙，让我救你出去了吗？我们时间很紧，而且我不确定带着你是否能安全走出去。”

 

 

 

 

“情况怎么样，Jarvis？”

 

过去的十五分钟她信任人工智能呃每一步动作，同时她联系了几个媒体的朋友寻求后备计划，当她口袋里的王牌不管用的时候，这些计划会派上用场的。她还发短信给Rhodey，即使她不确定当Fury决定公开对抗Stark工业时，他会站在哪一边。不管怎样，Rhodey还是政府的一员，而她也不是Tony。

 

她不认为神盾局会立刻攻击她，特别不会是军事反击，但是她更喜欢做好万全准备，防患于未然。

 

“Fury局长设法逃出了我困住他的房间。特工Hill已经聚集了一小队特工，但是他们现在正被困在复仇者们将会带着Banner博士穿过的走廊附近。我估计Hill和她的士兵会在二十分钟内解除困境。”

 

“成功几率？”

 

“百分之七十二，在我们说话的同时微微上升了一些。我黑进神盾局使用的无线电频率中，干扰了所有的通讯除了特工Romanoff身上那个。”

 

Pepper发出一声低低的叹息，半是释然，半是疲惫，竭力忍住咬指甲的冲动。

 

“很好。受害人呢？我们造成了任何人员伤亡了吗？”

 

“没有。那两个Hogan先生击晕的医生应该会在半个小时内醒来，事后不会有任何后遗症，而Barton特工打晕的只有一点脑震荡。我估计他醒来时会伴有剧烈头疼，但不会有任何永久创伤。”

 

Pepper点头。没有人员伤亡是个好消息。倒不是说Happy有拿着武器进入神盾医院，应该说，没有拿着常规性武器——他身上唯一称得上武器的是那个装载着镇定剂的手套原型机，非常适合秘密行动的小物件，因为里面没有任何金属物件，可以完美地穿过金属探测器不被发现——但是在一个满是训练过的士兵，间谍和杀手的大楼，她不确定若是真的正面碰上，Natasha或Clint能够不洒一滴血地逃脱。

 

她屏息凝神地看着他们在监视录像中穿梭。Clint是第一个，拿着一把看上去几乎格格不入的枪。Thor跌跌撞撞地跟在他后面，几乎弯下了腰，好似走路对他来说是件太难以完成的任务。Natasha在最后面，推着Bruce还在上面沉睡的担架床。

 

他们几乎要到达通往楼顶的电梯。

 

不是为了警告他们，更是为了安抚她自己，她抓起麦克风。

 

“Natasha，Fury正在接近你们。Jarvis已经清理了通往楼顶的路，但是我怕他会在你们到达前赶上你们。”

 

间谍甚至都没有触碰她放置耳机的那只耳朵。

 

“谢谢提醒。我会处理那个。”

 

在她身前的屏幕上，Jarvis正在现实医院监视摄像头的图像，允许她追踪复仇者们的逃离。

 

在一个监视器上，Natasha正在和Clint说话，接着他替换了她的位子，推着担架向前，而她位于队伍最后保护他和Thor，他们再次行动起来。

 

在另一个监视器上，Happy蹒跚地走在Jarvis为他打开的紧急出口，气喘吁吁地架着美国队长。幸好，所有的医生和特工此刻都在赶往Bruce几分钟被关押的房间，所以他没有遇上任何人，设法在无人注意的情况下步入街区。

 

当她看到他和Steve进入Tony的车里时，Pepper松了口气。

 

等Happy回到大厦，她会用升薪好好犒劳他的。

 

她按摩太阳穴，接着抬起头看向另一个屏幕。至少，Happy和Steve安全了。

 

她抿紧嘴唇，忍住微笑。

 

现在轮到其他队员了。计算他们和屋顶之间的距离，和他们与Fury之间的相比对，她准备迎接一次痛苦的等待。

 

TBC


	60. 第五十九章：靠近

**第五十九章：靠近**

 

在一晚好眠后，Tony带着好心情醒来。再一次。他没有梦见阿富汗，也没有梦见死去的孩子们，没有沾满鲜血的双手或胸口反应堆本该在的地方只剩空洞，又或是Pepper憎恶的眼神或他队友满是轻蔑的脸。实际上，他都不记得做了什么梦，而那真的再好不过。

 

在虚假的阳光穿过窗户惊醒了他，他花了几分钟时间沉思现在的情况有多滑稽可笑，他和Loki之间的关系完全转换过来，神，他的前折磨者，现在是个受伤的，无助的病人，而Tony自己从最开始的囚犯成了此刻的某种类似医生的存在。

 

当他决定离开沙发，去看看Loki怎么样了，他发现对方还在睡觉。

 

他站在那里没有动作也没有说话，仅仅只是看着他。神的脸上浮现着令人惊讶的平静，现在，而他无法否认他那样很美，双眼中没有扭曲他面容的疯狂、憎恨和愤怒。他皮肤上的蓝色无处可见，但他依然好奇Loki的真实模样，关于他身体的冰冷和眼中的血红。不仅如此，神蓬乱的头发胡乱地披散在枕头上，他忍不住想去触摸。

 

过了一会儿，Tony才意识到观看他敌人睡觉有多奇怪和毛骨悚然。

 

既然Loki的状态不再变糟，他快步走出卧室去往浴室，他躲避在热气腾腾的淋浴下。

 

在一段宝贵的几分钟内，他什么都没有思考。

 

除却和沉睡Loki的奇怪瞬间——而且真的，他希望他能尽早忘掉那个——他还有好多事情需要关注，给他带来冰冷的恐惧，仿佛一只大手扭住他的胃。

 

他应该计划逃脱，但是那意味着他的朋友和Pepper，某些他还没准备好面对的人和事，所以他更希望暂时忽视这个，先来一场长长的放松的淋浴。

 

当他离开浴室准备早餐，他发现食物储存比他注意到的还要大量下降，现在他还得喂养神，所以他真的没什么剩余可以食用的东西了。

 

他设法煎了一些炒蛋和最后几条培根，尝起来倒还不错，在他解决掉他那一份之后，他把其他食物放在餐盘上进入卧室。

 

Loki还没醒来，所以他把盘子放在床头柜，小心地不去打扰他的安眠，因为神的眼下深深的黑眼圈和苍白的脸色告诉他，他需要很多睡眠。

 

是在他回到厨房清理的时候，他突然意识到：他毫不犹豫也没有特别情感地做完了这一切，像是对于他来说照顾一个把他困在这里的敌人是件再正常不过的事情。

 

实际上，这是挺正常的，他因为意识到他在神的陪伴下有多舒服而颤抖，他在思想得出一个可怕的结论之前按下急刹车。

 

他正准备结束清理餐具，一个他用来保持忙碌和分散注意力的方式，毫无疑问是餐具相撞的声音带他回到了卧室。

 

和他预料的一样，Loki现在不仅清醒了，他还已经开始吃早餐，就已经半空的盘子看来，他还很饿。他看起来比昨天好很多，因为他能够自己坐起来不需要任何帮助，Tony也没见到有血从被单下渗出来。

 

“早上好，邪恶的殿下。我该作出早餐还合您心意的结论吗？”他询问，朝盘子点头。

 

Loki倨傲地看向他。

 

“我猜我不能从一个凡人那期待更多，”他回答，在吞下最后一口炒蛋后说道。

 

Tony假装被直接击中心脏，一只手捂在左胸，正好在反应堆旁边。

 

“真过分，驯鹿游戏。想想我甚至把早餐送到你床头呢。”

 

“尚可下口。然而，我发现你居然因为如此贫乏的一餐就沾沾自喜是件很悲伤的事。”神说，接着伸长手把空餐盘放置在床头柜上。

 

即使没有声音从他紧闭的双唇中泄露，他因此而皱眉，哪怕是如此单一的动作也让他如此疼痛。

 

有那么一瞬儿，Tony不得不和想要帮助他的冲动战斗。

 

“如果问题在数量上，因为我是一个非常乐于助人且慷慨仁慈的人，我会很高兴为你准备第二餐，但是冰箱和食品贮藏室几乎空了。”他顿了一下露出他最好的无辜眼神，努力忍住几乎跃然于唇上的假笑。“如果你能降下包围房子的魔法防御一会儿，我能去买些食品，甚至还能给你买些好东西。”

 

神的唇上露出微笑的影子。

 

“你可以做得更好，Stark。”

 

Loki似乎心情也很好，这简直难以置信，考虑到他的心情经常摇摆在谋杀欲浓郁的疯狂和带着致命威胁的娱乐中。

 

然而，他的双眼还专注在Tony在之前夸张表演时放置在左胸口的手上。

 

Tony跟随着他的视线，猛地意识到他没有穿外套。更糟的是，他在身上还湿的时候套上了T恤，所以现在衣服根本掩藏不了底下的方舟反应堆。

 

他忽视想要用手掌覆盖其上的冲动，因为他不想要在一个会利用此为武器的神面前展露他的弱点。取而代之的是，他交叉双臂，懒洋洋地靠在墙上，一个看起来不像退避三舍的姿势。

 

“为什么你对我的反应堆这么感兴趣？”当然除却这是一件只有像他那样的天才才能创造出来的独特发明以外，但是Loki是个外星神，不了解太多地球科技，但依旧他没对他的装甲赋予太多专注，只有他的反应堆。“是因为它堵截了你的魔法棒，是吗？”

 

神皱眉。

 

“它拥有一股奇怪的能量。”

 

Tony笑了，哪怕他现在被两种情感一分为二，一种是让神对他的造物感兴趣的骄傲和愉悦，另一种是对神的注意力专注在他身体最宝贵地方的担心和不舒服。

 

“别担心，斑比，你不是唯一一个不明白它的人。实际上，也许这个世界上只有两三个人能够理解我完全的天才之处。”

 

但是一部分的他想要教Loki习得工程学的基础知识，这样神就能明白他到底有多令人钦佩，他该对此露出多浓厚的钦羡之意。

 

Loki瞟了他一眼，不屑和庄严的冷漠两者皆有。他甚至停止凝视他的反应堆，也许是为了剥夺Tony的自豪，但是他知道他令他受到冲击。

 

一个能够使一位外星神感到惊讶和钦佩的人类，感觉不错。

 

接着，因为他很无聊，而且他还没有停止思考关于他的捕获者的事，他决定刺探一些情报，至少在神还卧床不起的时候。他甚至知道该用什么说服他。

 

“我想问你些事，你能别试图把我脑袋拧下来吗？”

 

Loki的视线从Tony的眼睛飘向他的手臂，最后到他的双腿，就像他在选择他的目标。

 

“我可以慈悲地只把你四肢之一拧下来。”

 

“我不会伤害你，你回答我的问题，我允许你看看我的反应堆。从我手里。”

 

甚至在他说完之前，他就知道他赢了，因为神的眼中有渴望一闪而过。

 

“那么，先给我看你的反应堆。”

 

Tony深深呼吸。尽管他是那个提供协议的人，现在他的双手不停颤抖，他必须依靠着自尊才没有放弃，脱下他的T恤。

 

他最后踌躇了几秒，接着他把反应堆拉出来几英寸，露出底下的洞。

 

他没有真的在呼吸，一部分的他意识到只有两个人被允许见到他这样，Pepper还有Bruce，但是当Loki的双眼聚焦在他的反应堆上，没有露出以往的轻蔑和漠不关心，他感到一星胜利的火花。

 

神在研究他，如同他是某种艺术品或一个谜，如同他是一个值得注意的生物，一个凡人，却能够令一个存在了几个世纪，也许甚至活了几千年的神叹为观止。他如此着迷于Loki脸上露出的兴趣到一开始他甚至没注意到他的手在动。

 

他注意到的时候已经太晚了，他什么也不能做除了用惊恐的眼神追随着缠绕在神的优雅手指的绿色魔法。光芒到达他的胸口无形地触碰他的反应堆，他没有时间逃离。

 

他咬紧牙关，同时绿色的魔法环绕在他反应堆上。他的呼吸卡在他的喉咙中，他无法移动或思考，因为恐慌冰冻了他的肌肉。接着他感觉到胸口轻微的疼痛，在反应堆连接着他身体的地方。

 

即使这并不疼痛，接触还是太过亲密，太过私人，这让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

这太过了。他的肺部依旧因为恐惧而僵硬，他猛然拉开距离。

 

“够了。”他喘息，试图不要颤抖太多。

 

他把反应堆放回胸膛，但是他的手指在颤抖，他的呼吸太过急促不稳，他的双腿支撑不住，威胁着倒下。即使神并没有试图将其夺走，他感到他的心脏暴露在外，像是他胸口的洞成了无尽的深渊，他浑身赤裸毫无防备。他无法平静，甚至在他穿回T恤，手掌覆盖在反应堆上也不行，因为他还是能够感到Loki的魔法在他体内。

 

“你他妈对我做了什么？”

 

他几乎期待绿色的光会再次出现，戳进他的血肉进入其中，恶毒地握住他的反应堆，压碎它，判给他比Obadiah想要给予他的更糟糕的死亡。

 

“我想要知道它的构造。”

 

Tony瞪着他，因为他没有同意这个，他也绝不会允许神碰他的反应堆。

 

更糟糕的是，Loki用如此愤慨的语气回答他，像是他才是那个被冒犯的，现在他不愉快地盯着他自己的手指看。

 

“怎样？你到底想怎样？你先把你的魔法手放到我身体里面，现在你又表现得像是你才是那个被侵犯的？”

 

Loki用等同于敌意的眼神对上他的眼睛。

 

“流动在你装置内的能量……它拒绝了我的魔法。”

 

“很高兴知道，Piton，我希望它能烧了你。下一次别碰你不该碰的。”

 

他还是呼吸太快了。他闭上眼几秒，希望他的心脏能慢下来，肌肉能放松。当他再次睁开眼，准备面对神的任何讽刺和威胁，然而他惊讶地发现Loki一直都未曾言语。

 

“你想问什么问题？”

 

有那么一瞬他没懂神在说什么，接着他想起他们之间的协议。

 

一根接着一根，他把手指扯离反应堆，回到他之前的姿势上，双手交叉在胸前。

 

“你告诉我当你攻击Thor时，你不想要阿斯加德的王座。那你想要什么？”

 

“那就是你的问题？不询问我的关押你的意图，不询问我会对你做什么或是你该怎么逃离这里？”

 

“我真的不喜欢剧透，我也有足够的冒险精神带领我发现一切。所以，你想要什么？”

 

Loki凝视了他很长一段时间，双唇紧绷。接着，突如其来的疲惫浮现在他的容貌上，就像一幅令他看起来苍老的挫败表情。

 

“我想要我不能拥有的，还有被从我那夺走的东西。”

 

“真相？”

 

“谎言。”

 

在那之后，唯余沉默。

 

神看起来精疲力尽，Tony不知道该问什么，因为他太忙于解析他被告知的东西。

 

他记得很清楚Loki在说他是一个怪物时的表情，Tony思考如果Loki从未发现他出身的真相，有多少恨和自我厌弃能消失。也许他会永远是Thor阴影下的继承人，一个承受了不公平对待的被忽视的儿子，但是肯定他不会有更多原因让他难过。

 

“你从来不想要征服地球，是不是？”他最终问道。

 

“是什么让你这样以为？”

 

“拜托，就算你再怎么疯，你本可以带领奇塔瑞制造更多损伤。你利用我们处理对你并不忠诚的危险军队，我得说你很成功。”

 

也许他应该对在与外星人的战争中玩弄他和他队友于鼓掌之中的敌人投以怨恨的感情，但是他还是不能抹去对Loki的共鸣。“我想要知道的是：谁给你的奇塔瑞？”

 

有那么一会儿，深的表情露出混合了愤怒和其他Tony从未期望在能被浩克砸来砸去后还能笑对众生的人脸上看到的表情。

 

下一秒，以往的绿色亮光环绕着Loki整个身体，Tony想都没想就抓住他的手腕，用上他的全劲。

 

“想都别想。如果你想要瞬移，你得带上我一起。”

 

Loki瞪着他，他绿色的双眼射出死亡凝视，但是他太虚弱了，而他们两人都深知这一点。

 

“我知道你被折磨过，”Tony继续，一旦绿色的光消失。“我见过你偷走魔方的监控录像，抱歉伤你自尊心了，但是你看起来糟糕透顶。”

 

Loki的眼中再次升起意味着威胁和疯狂的光芒。

 

“折磨？愚蠢的凡人，你完全不了解何为折磨。”

 

**沙子入侵他的嘴巴，水在他肺里疼得像火在燃烧，他对呼吸的渴望把他的脑袋切成两半，他的手绝望地想要隔绝允许他活下去的电池和他缓慢溺死的水池……**

 

他费了很大力才能重新呼吸。他的双唇因为想要锐利地回答而燃烧，他要很努力才能吞下他的愤怒。

 

一部分的他发现这很讽刺，有史以来第一次，他必须作为谈话中更成熟的那一方，但是如果他想要答案的话，他不能试图掐死神，或者倒一桶水溺死他，又或是用最残酷的话语攻击他。

 

“好吧，现在因为过往的创伤你有权利要求疯狂，不如你用你的悲剧性的，反英雄主义的眼神看着我然后回答我的问题？”

 

神抿紧嘴唇，视线移向墙壁。

 

“Thanos，”他说，时间在静默中度过太久Tony甚至都不指望一个回答了。

 

他忍住讽刺的回答，因为这就好像，对于Loki来说，甚至提起那个名字都是疼痛难忍的。

 

“而那是？”

 

神给了他一个苍白的微笑，和他娱乐的，疯狂的假笑完全不一样。

 

“你可以把他想象成一个吓坏所有其他怪物的怪物。”

 

“说多点细节又不会死，你知道？”

 

“他是九大国度最古老的敌人。他们把他命名为疯狂的泰坦人，甚至连全神之父都害怕他。他渴望死亡和摧毁，他的目标就是歼灭他自己的存在。”神停顿了几秒，嘴唇弯成一个苦涩的笑容。“他想要魔方，为了能够到达阿斯加德。”

 

“所以，如果我错了纠正我，而这是不可能的因为我从不出错，你利用我们摧毁了这个Thanos的军队，然后计划了你自身的失败？”

 

透过疲惫，神的脸上闪过一丝讽刺。

 

“我该给你鼓鼓掌吗？”

 

“不用，要我说你容光焕发和感激涕零的表情已经足够了。”他忽视了Loki扔给他的侮辱眼神，意识到他还握着神的手臂，他放了手。“为什么你要保护阿斯加德？我以为你已经放弃了你的兄弟，父亲，和那里的人民。”

 

但不是他的母亲，Tony突然意识到。从来没人跟他提及过Thor和Loki的母亲。

 

神再次露出苦涩的表情。

 

“阿斯加德是九界最后一道也是最强大的防线。如果阿斯加德陨落了，一切都将被摧毁，”他宣布，但是他隐瞒了什么，某些也许Loki他自己都没意识到或接受的东西。

 

他可以否认他和Thor的关系，在他被领养的事实或他的养父被当做话题时反应强烈，满是憎恨和怨怒，但是不管怎样，阿斯加德还是他的家。

 

另一块拼图回归原位，再次Tony发现他的敌人比他想要的更人性，他与过去的纽带也比他自己想象得更加强大。

 

“事先说好，你还是一个心理变态的混蛋，对头盔有着糟糕的品味，但对腰部以下部位的服装上有着绝赞的时尚感，”他告诉神，对上他的视线，“我对你的母亲一无所知，但是我觉得你的养父是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

 

Loki表情变成震惊。

 

“全神之父不是……”他满怀愤怒地抗议，却没能说完那句话。

 

Tony继续凝视着他，镇定自若地。

 

“全神之父，是吧？我不会把一个星球委托到一个像他那样的男人手上，更别说一个孩子了。”

 

Loki张着嘴难以置信地盯着他，第一次难得的无话可说——这让Tony自杀式的玩笑话蓄势待发蠢蠢欲动。接着他脸上的惊讶消失了，另一种感情替换其上，一阵预料之外的声响充满整个房间。

 

Tony费了几秒钟才意识到发生了什么，他反复确认，不，他没有在几天和一个心理变态的神相处后发疯。

 

说到心理变态的神，他此刻正在大笑。以一种自然的，愉快的方式，就像Tony说了什么世界上最好笑的事情似的，而不是毫无争论余地的真相。

 

而在所有那些Tony听过的Loki的笑声中——威胁的，疯狂的，苦涩的，讽刺的，用来隐藏自身痛楚的——那笑声是最为真诚的了。

 

TBC


	61. 第六十章：联结时间

**第六十章：联结时间**

 

这是一个很奇怪的一天。

 

在那预料之外的真诚笑声后，他们没有继续谈话。Tony意识到自己发掘了太多神相关的事物；太多秘密，太多真实的另一面，他没法再把对方只当作敌人来看待。

 

他感到有些尴尬，因为Loki盯着他很久，从头到脚打量他，Tony试图戴上看不透的面具，而现在神移开视线到他自己的手指上，他发现自己无话可说。

 

“没有食物你能存活多久？”Loki最终问，打破沉默。

 

Tony微微怀疑地看着他，花了几秒思考该给出什么样的回答。

 

“五到六天，我想。”他知道有些人数个星期不吃东西也能活下来，但是那些人胸口都没有反应堆，也没有在禁食前被折磨了好几个星期。再说，Tony一点也不乐意在阿富汗和钯中毒后再次经历身体被逼入绝境的状态。“而在我们两者之间，我要说你才是那个会由于没有食物而损伤严重的那个，毕竟你现在的状态连良好都称不上。”他加上，此举招致严厉的瞪视。

 

除却那个，Loki没有回答，在几分钟尴尬的沉默之后，他朝权杖伸手，触碰到杖身，然后他闭上双眼。

 

这一次，绿光只是围绕在权杖上，接着很快消失，Loki倒在床上，喘息着。

 

“我该去看看厨房吗？”一旦他确定眼前的神没有失去意识，Tony询问道。

 

Loki再次睁开双眼，露出比之前更加明显的疲惫，但他眼神中有挑衅的影子，那倒是很令人安心。

 

“现在，去给我准备充足的饭菜，凡人，”他命令道，然后，有史以来第一次，Tony一言不发地遵从了。

 

他们在沉默中享用了第二道也是更丰富的一餐，他知道另一道屏障倒下了，敌人二字已经不足以描述他们两人之间的关系。

 

那一瞬间的亲密感像是拳头击中了Tony的腹部，沉默不让他思考其他东西，他发现自己的胃沉甸甸的。只有当Loki试图站立的时候，他摇摇晃晃的身躯引起了Tony的注意，他才能够停止那令人不自在的想法。他一瞬间站起来。

 

“你想做什么？”

 

Loki瞪着他。

 

“我不需要你的帮助，”他嘶声道，他的声音坚硬顽固，同时他的双腿在打颤。

 

“而我是一个和老冰棍一样的处女，”Tony回答，已经立足在他身旁支撑他。

 

他们的身高差真的很烦人，但是他非常善于假装没有注意到神比他高多少。尽管他的死亡瞪视气势汹汹，Loki还是任由他一路帮助他去往浴室，只有在那里才把他推开。这个举动明显加深了痛楚，因为Loki发出尖锐的抽气声。

 

Tony很想跳起来打他脑袋，他自毁倾向的自尊只不过是加重了他的伤势，但是他无法不注意到这股愚蠢的自尊心有多熟悉。

 

看着Loki没有立即跪下嗝屁的意向，他转过身给他一些隐私，同时他听到神像个普通的凡人一样解裤带上厕所。他不得不用力地咬住舌头，因为他真的很想吐槽哪怕是一个像Loki这样傲慢骄矜的神也得时不时释放天性，但是他真的不想神死于掐死他，所以不知怎的他设法保持社交安静。

 

当他听到对方走向洗手池洗手时他才再次转过身。

 

“搞定了？现在我们能回去卧室了吗？”

 

甚至没有屈尊回答他的问题，神结束洗手，弯下身旋开浴缸水龙头的开关。他没法忍住痛苦的表情，但是他还是一声不出。

 

“你可以走了。”他赶Tony走，再次站直身体，脸色比之前还要苍白。

 

“然后让你溺死在浴缸里，奥菲莉亚？想都别想。”

~~*奥菲莉亚：哈姆雷特女主，死于溺水~~

 

这一次，Loki露出牙齿。

 

“也许你没有明白我说的话，但是我不需要你，凡人。”

 

“不，你需要，就像我需要你安然无恙。就当是我想要继续活下去吧。如果你想要为了你的自尊害死你自己，去吧不拦你，但是别选在我和你同是一条绳上的蚂蚱的时候。”

 

神的表情没有软化，但是也没有回答。在Tony回瞪他整整一分钟以后，忽视他愠怒的表情，他才意识到Loki为什么没有开始脱衣服。

 

“好吧，好吧，我会转过身。别担心，你的贞操在我这里很安全。”

 

Loki哼了一声。

 

“也许你忘记了你才是那个该担心贞操的人，Stark。”

 

Tony皱起眉。他不知道他应该感到惊讶还是不适，现在Loki提醒了他当他跪在神脚下的时候。当他还没能找回他的声音，而他的心灵还困在女孩死在他怀里的瞬间——不，千万别是这个，他不能，他不可以想起这个，不能在几天平静的时光之后，不能在他终于能再次重建他自己之后。

 

他深吸一口气，专注在他面前的事物。Loki。近得他一伸手就能碰到他。一个正准备洗澡的神。

 

他几乎因为这想法居然使他平静的现况感到羞耻。

 

他吞咽了一下，思考神最后的回答。

 

“你的意思是我可以看吗？”他问，比起挑拨更多是他不想承认的好奇。

 

有那么短短一瞬间，Loki用和Pepper一样的恼怒眼神看着他，即使神拥有她没有的谋杀欲。

 

然而，他没有说不，所有Tony看着他的缓慢疼痛地脱下衣服，展露出他从未有机会见过的最完美的男性身体。Loki体型修长到足以穿上那些非常紧致的裤子，但他并非瘦弱，在他苍白的皮肤下是精瘦均匀的肌肉，完全符合一个运动员能拥有的最佳状态。他身侧的洞消失了，Tony也看不到伤疤，只有一部分肉粉色的新皮肤。

 

他没什么体毛，这倒是个惊喜，因为他喜欢有着中性美的男人，一旦他的视线往下，他意识到神的“那里”也是十分可观。

 

“等你结束欣赏我的身体，你可以为我准备下一餐了。”一个声音评论道，带着一丝被逗乐的笑意。

 

Tony吓得闷声诅咒了几句。

 

“‘欣赏’这个词有点太夸张了。不如说我是在检查你痊愈得怎么样。”

 

Loki嗤之以鼻，Tony意识到这显然是个谎言，毕竟他的视线逡巡可和他的伤势完全不着边。

 

“我想要知道你们外星人下面都长什么样？”他试着挽尊。

 

Loki的笑容瞬间褪去。取而代之的是冉冉升起的怒火，Tony立刻明白他说错了话。他举起双手安抚他，一幅想要投降的样子。

 

“嘿，等一下，我没在暗示你的出身。我们有协议，记得吗？但是拜托，我又不是每天都有机会见到一个活生生的神满身鲜血赤身裸体的样子，我好奇不行吗。”

 

他的话奇迹地软化了Loki的表情，一抹意料之外的微笑出现在他唇上。

 

“我假设Thor在中庭学习了高雅的礼仪，而不再行为粗鄙？”

 

Tony情不自禁打了个冷颤。他还记得那个他又一次在实验室度过无眠之夜的早晨，他走进厨房却发现雷霆之神在那，带着他早晨精神奕奕的‘神器’，一边不着寸缕地吃着零食，一边和Jarvis讲话。记忆犹新，历历在目。

 

“好吧，我只能说我见到过Thor我这辈子也不想见到的那一面，但是胡子拉碴的肌肉武士不是我的菜。”

 

Loki的笑容扩大了，直到露出了牙齿。

 

“而我是？”

 

Tony耸肩。

 

“我能说什么，穿着瘦皮裤像个模特的精神变态是我的苏点。”

 

他漫不经心地说，但是他还记得和神双唇相触的瞬间，Loki的味道，抚摸着他勃起的手，他醉酒时偷走的吻。而现在Loki裸着身体在他面前，情欲的淫靡蜿蜒而上。

 

Loki愉悦的沉默回应了他的话，接着他用剩余的力气踏入浴缸，在Tony想要援助的时候投去严厉的瞪视。

 

在收获最后一次威胁的凝视后，Tony放弃了，他坐在地板上，准备在情况变得危险时介入，同时带着混合兴味和欣赏的心情看神像个普通人类一样洗澡。他不知道他在那看了多久，神清理了身上干掉的血块和汗水，然后是闭着眼在浴缸里休憩。等到Tony的双腿都麻痹后，Loki才决定是时候回去卧室了。

 

最糟糕的一部分是神想要不靠任何帮助地自己站起来，显然是件没脑子的决定，因为在那之后Tony不得不同时抵抗重力和Loki的重量。

 

他一度脱掉了T恤，由于神试图溺死他们两人的举动它已经半湿了，在把这个重得要命的混蛋拖上床之前他决定先暂时别去想换干净衣服的事，毕竟忽视一路的谩骂和诅咒已经够费力的了。

 

只有在他们吃晚餐时，或至少是他厨艺试验品时，他才反应过来他还没穿上衣，因为Loki的视线一直徘徊在他的反应堆那里。

 

他第一个冲动是用一些衣物隐藏他，再拉开他们两个之间的距离，但他选择不这么做。Loki已经见过他最糟糕的回忆，也已经用他绿色的小把戏侵犯了反应堆，所以，既是挑衅也是因为他喜欢神看着他挪不开眼的样子，他没有穿衣服。

 

不知怎的，吃饭时他们再次陷入沉默，但这不是几个小时前不舒服的那种氛围。当晚餐结束，Tony决定床是个比沙发好太多的睡觉场所，所以他爬上另外半边床。

 

“你以为你在做什么？”一旦Tony坐在离他只有几英尺远的地方，舒适地靠在枕头上，神立刻发难。

 

他轻笑了几声，拿起他带过来的书，眼中闪过报复的光。

 

“只是给你读读床头故事。”

 

说完他就随便翻开暮光之城其中一章大声朗读起来。

 

五分钟不到神就到达了极限：在阅读了几页纸后，他拍掉了Tony手中的书，掉落在他双腿上，好在Loki还很虚弱，不然，Tony很清楚，他的力道可能会打断他的大腿骨——被一本女孩们读的烂书致残，Clint会一辈子嘲笑他，如果他会回到他队友中间的话。

 

就此刻而言，他只是腿疼得皱眉，但是书的坠落没有导致悲惨的后果，很快他又再次笑开来。

 

“你不喜欢吗？”他问，一脸无辜的表情。“但这是你选的。”

 

Loki的双眼满是厌恶。

 

“一个来自黑暗的生物征服了一个愚蠢的人类女孩，却没有利用她的信任达成自己的目标，也没有摧毁她？那真恶心。”

 

“我很惊讶你对这本书了解得如此清楚。也许你是这类传奇的秘密粉丝？”

 

“我已经在你们的国度活了近乎一年了。接触你们的 **文化** 是无可避免的结果。”神回答，重音在‘文化’上，显然非常不屑。

 

Tony把书扔到一边，双眼大睁，他被冒犯了。

 

“那才不是文化！数学是文化。物理，工程学，星球大战，星际迷航，回到未来，侏罗纪公园。我的发明是文化。”

 

他唯一得到的回答是一声轻哼，这让他更加火冒三丈。

 

“等你不在是半死不活的时候，我会告诉我们的文化到底是什么，”他继续，接着猛地顿住。

 

他的视线从神身上移向墙壁，试图收回他的言论。

 

等神完全恢复，Tony会造出他的反魔法力场装置，然后逃出这里，告诉Loki和世界，科学比魔法更加高明。等神痊愈了，他们会再次成为彼此的敌人，除了战斗时的唇枪舌战，他们再不会拥有任何形式的对话。

 

这个想法听上去如此怪异。现在再和彼此战斗，在他发现Loki的秘密之后，在他挖掘出隐藏在他皮肤之下的弱点之后，在神阅读了他的心灵之后，了解到甚至连他的队友也不知道， **甚至连Pepper都不知道** 的记忆和恐惧之后。现在他们会伤彼此更深。

 

他吞咽了一下，喉咙很干，他的话语似乎还如同一个令人不适的存在回荡在房间里。Loki很安静，这很奇怪。

 

Tony瞟向他，然后意识到为什么：神已经闭上了眼睛，一声不发地睡着了。有史以来第一次，他看起来非常平静，哪怕他的脸流露出疲惫和疼痛，Tony知道他没有挣扎在噩梦或者糟糕回忆之中。他看起来很年轻，尽管他已经上千岁了，拥有Tony亲自目击过的力量。年轻，孤独，伤重未愈。

 

魔法的使用和艰难的洗澡时光一定令他精疲力尽。很长一段时间Tony看着他沉睡，思考他该拿胸口那股因为Loki允许自己在他面前露出脆弱的一面而产生的隐秘愉悦和奇怪感觉该怎么办。

 

他叹息着摇头。

 

现在神睡着了，他可以去完成他的发明和他的逃脱计划，但是床太舒服了，Loki也并非毒蛇猛兽，但是，尽管他非常害怕承认，他的身影的确使他安心，好似他能期待在他再次被噩梦攥入掌心时，神会叫醒他。

 

那本写着他发明第一步的暮光之城还在地上，一个默然无语的邀请，却失去它本该有的吸引力。

 

 **明天** ，他决定，接着躺回神的旁边，闭上了眼睛。

 

他梦中第一幅画面是一双翠绿的双眼，一具强壮但是修长的身体，和笑声，当它到来的时候，一点也不锋芒逼人。

 

TBC


	62. 第六十一章：安全

** 第六十一章：安全 **

 

Fury 在他们离通往屋顶的电梯只有四英尺的时候出现了。

只要四英尺任务就成功了，他的手已经以最快的速度掏出了枪。

Natasha 立刻挡在他和依旧昏迷的 Bruce 躺着的担架之间：一个人型屏障，身上还绑着染血的绷带，但是她是他们之间最可牺牲且是最适合这个任务的：她已经手上，尽管不是太严重，而 Thor 已经疼到无力阻止 Fury ， Clint 有担架在手无暇分心，只有她能保证他们能到达昆式喷射机上，只有她能保证他们所有人能安全地回到 Stark 大厦。

最后，他们都意识到这是最有道理的选择，即使Clint试图让她重新考虑，她也只是命令他继续不要管她，声音严肃，他不情愿地遵从了。她身后电梯门关上的声音击中她的耳朵，如同她生命的最后声响。

“为什么，Natasha ？” Fury询问她，他的手指平稳地放在扳机上。

再别的时候，她会试图攻击，佯攻左边，然后在成为目标之前缴械他。她面对的是神盾局的局长，一个哪怕他只有一只眼还比他年长太多也太过危险，在她受伤的时候他可以不费吹灰之力地逮捕她。

他会在她受伤的身体移动前按下扳机。

“我在以最合理的方式行动。”

Fury的枪口指向她的脑袋。

在电梯运行之后只过去了十秒。Clint到达昆式喷射机的时间还远远不够。

“我不能让你这么做。告诉Potts断了她愚蠢攻击的念想，叫Barton回来。你们不会受到惩罚，但是我想要Banner五分钟内回到禁闭室。”

她的双眼依旧专注在枪上，Natasha抬起手，把耳机拿出来，扔到地上一只脚踩上去，她听到物体碎裂的脆响。

Fury的脸上有愤怒一闪而逝。

“你觉得在Banner醒来后会发生什么？你觉得你该怎么控制浩克？”

Natasha一步步后退，直到她站在电梯旁边。

“我认为不管任何事情发生，我们都会解决它。作为一个团队。”有那么一瞬间，放在扳机上的手指犹豫了，收了回去，接着又回到那一小块金属上，只要一点点施压，就能结束她的存在。

“Natasha 。”

这一次 Fury 的声音里暗藏威胁；最后一次警告，然后一片比死刑还要危险的无言沉默。

枪支依旧锁定她眉心，但是在她夹克口袋中有令她心安的重量，离她没有受伤的手那么近。对于她来说，一秒就足够。

“如果你想要阻止我，局长，杀了我。但是你要知道你比我快的机会只有一次。”

只要一瞬，只要Fury犹豫了一瞬，她就会抽出她的枪，对准这个间谍，然后射击，从她小时候就深深镌刻在她身体里的动作。熟悉到她都不用思考。

然而安放在扳机上的手指没有犹豫。

一声枪响回荡在她的脑海，接着一切都消失于一片红海中。

 

 

 

 

Natasha惊吓地睁开眼。

 

等她的视觉熟悉了黑暗，她已经站起来，她的手伸进枕头下紧攥住藏在其下的小刀，后背贴着墙壁移动。

 

她的神经和身体钝痛，她几乎感觉不到她受伤的手臂了。止痛剂，强大到她感到自己的行动太过缓慢迟钝。她只会在知道她安全的时候才会使用的一种止痛剂。她的视线逡巡四周，她感到一种奇怪的安全和冷静，但是那声枪响还在她脑海中回响。

 

“Romanoff小姐，我可以向您保证这里没有危险。”

 

她深呼吸了几次，接着站起来。

 

她在Stark大厦的房间里，现在她认出来了。

 

“谢谢你，Jarvis。”

 

“没关系。”

 

她已经经历过侵入她梦乡的场面，她的潜意识忠心耿耿地回放了对话和举动。但是Fury并没有射杀她。

 

 

 

 

“如果你想要阻止我，局长，杀了我。但是你要知道你比我快的机会只有一次。”

枪口依旧对准她的额头，但是位于扳机上的手指没有动。

“我不会以这种方式牺牲我最好的特工。只要她一直作为我的特工行动。然而，如果你和Barton决定换边，你已经做好活不下来的觉悟。”

“我不是那个换边的人。”电梯的门就在她手臂边，近到她一伸手就能触碰到。“ 我一向忠于命令，忠于我的团队，甚至是在神盾局背叛了我的信任之后。”

Fury 叹了口气，低下枪口，让她得以喘息。

“ 甚至连神盾局也不能反对委员会的每一项决策，而你心里清楚 Banner 是个威胁。现在 Stark 失踪了，他的自我控制力每况愈下；到如今，他是个随时准备爆炸的定时炸弹。”

放下防御后 ，他不再是一个威胁， Natasha 可以感觉到她的手指因为需要抽出枪惩罚 Fury 的忧郁而刺痛。这对于她来说是如此容易，聆听本能杀掉立于她身前的威胁。比静立不动更容易，比忽视那股保证自己安全的冲动，忽视那股印刻在她血液中——此生唯一的原则就是为了保证自己的生命而格杀勿论——的信条更容易。

她作为黑寡妇的训练依旧在她脑海中栩栩如生，从未真的消失，甚至在她加入神盾局和复仇者之后也没有。甚至在此刻，她的本能向她叫嚣着杀掉Fury ，接着消失，一如既往地只为自己而活。

然而，自从她成为一名神盾局特工之后，她学会了控制自己，发现她人格中新的一面，和自从童年就被训练成为最完美的间谍不同。现在有她勉强接受为朋友的人，现在有 Fury ，作为一名导师且一名指挥官，拥有她的尊敬，现在有复仇者，给予她一种奇怪又愉悦的归属感，也许是此生以来第一次。最重要的是，现在还有 Clint 。她还没准备好失去所有这些。

她的手依旧位于身侧，枪在她的口袋中沉甸甸的。

“ Banner 只有在其他人视他为威胁时才会真的变危险。至少关于这点， Stark 是正确的。”

她按下电梯的按钮，没有去看，也没有看徐徐打开的门，因为她的双眼一直专注在Fury身上。

他走近一步，但是不是以威胁者的身份。

“如果委员会知道我让你走了，他们永远不会原谅我。”

Natasha朝他微笑，接着转身走进电梯，将后背暴露给他，忽视尖叫着不想立于如此脆弱境地的本能。

“那么最好你还是保证自己仍然被困在控制室，不知道我们的逃离。”

 

 

 

 

一道昏沉的光从天花板洒下来，直到房间里所有阴影慢慢褪去，Natasha将注意力从回忆转回现实。

 

“其他人怎么样？”她询问，转身走回她的床，匕首依旧在手上。

 

“Clint Barton前几个小时一直保持清醒，直到最终信任我和大厦的防御措施足以允许他睡着。现在，他在他自己的房间。ThorOdinson在休息，因为他的伤口开线了，但是两个医生将其重新丰合起来，此刻我在监视他的身体状况。考虑到他的自我愈合因素，他应该会在明晚醒来，且能做一些简单的活动。Rogers队长也一样，然而以他的情况，治愈过长会更长一点。Banner博士此刻在地下室的强化室，还没有醒。”

 

“他的生命体征怎么样？”

 

“比平常更低，但是不会影响生命安全。”

 

Natasha点点头，坐回床头，安心地呼气，没再说什么。

 

“我能建议您再休息几个小时吗？”

 

透过窗户，她能看见黑暗的天空。还是夜晚，考虑到环绕在她四周的沉默和宁静。自她到达后，整个下午和傍晚都过去了，神盾局仍然没有发动攻击。

 

“好的，Jarvis，但是在此之前，我想要了解现况。”如果神盾局决定行动，相似的宁静再也不会到来。“Fury有动静吗？”

 

“Potts小姐在您到达大厦的四十分钟前与他通过话。他们达成了一个停战协议，至少在你们再次愈合且Banner博士清醒之前。”

 

Natasha再次点头。有些好消息，但是与其说令她安心，不如说它们引起了另外一些问题。

 

 

 

 

“我们需要好好聊聊，”她对Pepper说过，在安全回到大厦后。

“是的，但是之后再说。现在你们必须要休息。”

Natasha准备抗议，但是Pepper预料到她的担心，小心翼翼地把手放在Natasha未受伤的肩膀上。

“大厦被保护着。别担心，Natasha ，至少几个小时以内我能保证神盾局不敢越雷池一步。”

 

 

 

 

Pepper知道些什么。她之前已经意识到，在那次对话中，但是接着Thor就快要昏倒在地上了，他的脸苍白到显然现在只是他的意志力在支撑他清醒，垂下眼她看见他白色绷带上的血迹。就连她也全身疼痛，疲惫到每一步都只有痛楚，Clint注视着她的双眼满是血丝，只要一丁点不对劲都能使他发动攻击。

 

接受一张床来休息是当下最明智的选择，特别是当那张床是她所熟悉的更是诱惑满满，一个可以令她整顿精神的场所。

 

她躺倒在床上，没有放开匕首。

 

“如果有事发生了，某种攻击或者危险处境之类的，叫醒我。”

 

“当然，Romanoff小姐。”

 

一点一点，她逐渐在熟悉空间的安全感中放松。

 

“你可以不用称呼我为‘小姐’，Jarvis。我这一生中从来都不曾是。”

 

“那只是因为在您的人生道路中还尚未遇见一个知书达礼的人。”

 

她发现她露出了些许微笑。

 

只有Stark才能发明出一个拥有自己人格且对答如流的人工智能。不知为何，这想法令她感到轻松了些，尽管与神盾局的交锋迫在眉睫，同时还有Stark的缺席和一个拥有足够力量毁灭她整个团队的疯神在虎视眈眈。

 

明天她将再次战斗，一如既往，但是她在大厦里的房间令她感到回归了自我，就像回到了安全的家。

 

没有放开刀，她允许自己闭上眼坠入睡眠。

 

TBC


	63. 第六十二章：间谍与平民

**第六十二章：间谍与平民**

 

Jarvis在凌晨两点警告她Bruce即将醒来。

 

她完全没能睡着，因为在她开启了天网行动后的几个小时她一直神经紧张。幸运的是，一切都按照她想要的方式进行下去。甚至是和Fury的对话。

 

 

 

 

“ 你犯了个天大的错误，”在他接起电话后，这是 Fury 说的第一句话。

“ 彼此彼此。你真的认为我会眼看着 Tony 最好的朋友变成你的试验品？”

由这个想法牵引出的愤怒令她作呕。如同冰水灌进她的身体，磨砺她的大脑，同时她准备好和一个本该保护世界但是终究跟九头蛇没有任何区别的组织的长官战斗。

“ 你以为你还能毫发无伤地从其中脱身？你不是一个间谍或战士。你只不过是牺牲了你的社会地位和 Stark 工业。” Fury 恶狠狠地回答，声音强硬。

Pepper 冷酷地微笑，即使他并看不见她。

“ 你们这些间谍和自以为是的英雄。你们总是太过习惯于提防你们的敌对方而忽视低估了其他所有人。”

“ 你可以拖延时间，想多久就多久，但是此时此刻，已经有一组神盾突击队员准备出发，逮捕你和大厦里所有其他居住者。”

她的微笑消失了。

“ 那么我建议你立刻取消这次行动。”

“ 我为什么要听你的？”

“ 阿拉斯加。北 58 ° 26′40″ ,  西134°13′47″  。 ”

听筒对面唯余沉默。

“没有复仇者知道这个，是不是？”她呢喃。

她不需要解释后果。

Fury 深深呼吸，就像他需要全神贯注才能给她一个答案。

“ 一天。我会给你一天时间，接着我要大厦的访问权限，我将与你谈判 Banner 与其他特工的回归。”

“ 不， Nick 。你和神盾局会让 复仇者留在这里直到他们选择自行离去。他们的去留只能由他们自己决定， Bruce 会一直在我的管理下直到他醒来，如果你或委员会有任何试图接近他的举动， Stark 工业将会结束与美国政府的关系并抽走所有资金，同时我将揭露你的小秘密。”

 

 

 

 

最后，Fury如她所料地屈服了，同意休战，但是想到他们可能会夜袭，她就一丁点也睡不着。

 

因此，Jarvis通知她的时候，她正坐在桌前，翻阅一些她根本读不进去的文件。

 

她立刻站起身，任由文件散落在桌上。

 

“醒来的是Bruce？还是浩克？”

 

“他一睁开眼就变成了浩克。我很抱歉。”

 

就在那瞬间，她听到咆哮的回响，如此细微，如果不是她现在全身心紧绷，她根本不会注意到。

 

“隔离室？”她询问，现在她能听到自己的心跳，在胸中剧烈跳动着。

 

一旦她确保了Bruce的生命安全，她让医生们离开，让他休憩在Tony为他打造的强化房间，没有镇定剂，没有奇怪的仪器与他身体相连，仅仅只是一张舒适的大床。

 

她从不觉得他会是平静安详地醒来，但是现在她担心在几个小时被困在一具没有意识的身体里浩克会有多愤怒。

 

“通过我的计算，隔离室只能支撑二十二分钟。”Jarvis犹豫了一下，这让他听起来格外像一个真正的人，Pepper不是第一次觉得也许这个人工智能并不只是一个不具人格的存在。“您希望我通知Romanoff特工吗？或者Thor Odinson？”

 

有那么一瞬间，Pepper很想说是的，跟随Jarvis声音下隐藏的担忧，将这份责任转移到别人手上，也许交给一个受过训练的展示，给一个，和她不一样的，知道如何处理危机的人；但是她不是一个懦夫。

 

Thor抵达的时候，他看起来随时会倒在地上死去，如此苍白且脆弱，双眼半阖，没有握着妙尔尼尔的那只手捂着腹部渗血的绷带。Natasha比Pepper之前见过的还要脆弱，不只是因为她受伤了：她精疲力尽，她的脸上满是疼痛，对于睡眠的需求令她的脸如同一道伤疤。而Clint，眼里死气沉沉，眼神如此痛苦，Pepper甚至连一秒都不能承受。

 

他们信任她，跟随她的计划和她的承诺。她绝不会再要求更多。

 

“不，我来处理这个。”

 

她深呼吸，接着进入将会把她带往为浩克准备的楼层的电梯。她的双手汗津津的，在外套上反复擦拭都无济于事，而所谓的外套似乎已经无法阻止从她身体浸出的丝丝冷意。接着，电梯下降了，一切声音都被她自己怦怦作响的心跳声覆盖。

 

TBC


	64. 第六十三章：宝贵之物

**第六十三章：宝贵之物**

 

电梯在下降，每一层过去，她的心跳都逐渐加快。

 

一阵又一阵的咆哮声，现在她离隔离Bruce的楼层越来越近，变得更加清晰，且无法忽视。

 

她将汗湿的双手握成拳，强迫自己缓慢且控制地呼吸。

 

Tony曾经做过无数次。需要什么？她只需要模仿他。叫别人吃屎的笑容，嘲讽，挑衅和喋喋不休。当野兽的咆哮准备刺穿她的耳膜时，她深吸一口气。

 

 **是Bruce** ，她对自己说。 **这是Bruce** 。那个温柔的男人在照顾Tony这项艰难的任务上成为她意料之外的盟友，确保他吃饭，睡觉，喝点咖啡和酒精以外的饮品。这位害羞的科学家，在她精疲力尽地踏入大厦，带着整整一袋文件和疼痛的双脚时，不好意思地朝她微笑，提供她一杯茶和一些宝贵的休息时间。

 

当电梯停止，她发现她自己的心脏卡在喉咙口。

 

“Potts小姐，我怕隔离室只能维持七分钟的时间。”Jarvis说。

 

他声音中还是有满满地保护欲。

 

“没有关系，”她回答，就像她在试图说服自己。

 

她闭上双眼了一会儿，接着她开始走向振聋发聩的声源。

 

咆哮声越来越强烈，一度到了盖住她自己心跳声的地步，但是拯救Bruce是她的主意。现在背叛他，没有承担起作为朋友和一个人的责任，意味着不仅是背叛其他复仇者，她还背叛了Bruce，也背叛了Tony。

 

她挺直脊背，再次把手放在夹克上擦了擦，有些苦涩讽刺地想如果她没能设法解决这个局势，Fury应该会很开心浩克收了她。那个想法足以强化她想要成功的愿望，只是为了向他展示他错得有多离谱。

 

然而，她一向左转身，就发现她站在浩克的面前，她的意志力动摇了。

 

Bruce不在这里：在浩克布满血丝的眼里她可以读出来无限的愤怒，想要杀戮和毁灭一切的欲望。房间里的床已经被撕碎了；地板上有两个巨大的拳头印，透明的墙壁已经露出裂痕，尽管那是Tony不假他人之手用所有他能找到的最坚实的材料所制。

 

对于她的到来，浩克只是回以低沉的怒吼。他的双眼从打量她到变成完全只余怨愤，接着他的拳头击向墙壁，发出脆裂的咯吱声。

 

Pepper发现自己陡然无法呼吸。

 

她花了所有的勇气没有转身逃跑，逃出这层楼，逃出大厦，去往安全的地方。

 

“Bruce，”她轻声说，是她能在恐慌攥住她喉咙与胸口时，用上的最平静且最无害的声音。

 

浩克后退一步，凝视着她。

 

一秒之后，他全力冲向墙壁，发出让整个楼层颤抖的碰撞声，她的嘴唇漏出一声尖叫。

 

她甚至不知道这道墙壁怎么还能是完整的，她太害怕以至于无法移动，她看着他锤墙，一次，两次，三次，试图摧毁唯一将他拦在把死亡和毁灭带给整个大厦和纽约的屏障。

 

碎裂声变得沉闷，直达天花板，墙壁渐渐开始扭曲，很快就再也抵挡不住。

 

**她会死。**

 

她突然意识到，伴随着冰冻她全身血液的清醒。

 

**她会死，然后浩克会杀光大厦里的所有人，Bruce会永远不会原谅他自己，Tony将无人可归。而她就是肇事者。**

 

Jarvis在说些什么，但是她无法听清，所有她能听到剧烈声音来自于浩克的愤怒，一种准备牺牲一切的愤怒。

 

“我知道你不喜欢在这里，我知道！”她说，几乎是尖叫着，为了压住不断撞击墙壁的隆隆声。

 

另一道咆哮震耳欲聋，她颤抖着对上他愤怒的双眼，但是强迫她自己不要转移视线。

 

“我知道你想念Tony。但是我们站在同一边，你和我。我也想要找到Tony，而且我需要你的帮助。”

 

皱紧眉头，浩克在半途停下拳头。接着他向前一步，直到他将自己的额头压在濒临碎裂的墙壁上，紧盯她的方式就像他还没能决定是否继续将她视作目标。

 

“我们以前从未见过，但是我知道Bruce。而我是Tony的朋友。”

 

与愤怒截然不同的情绪飞速地划过他布满血丝的双眼，如同一瞬间的理解。

 

“Tony朋友。浩克想要Tony。”

 

“Pepper也想要Tony。”

 

浩克再次皱眉，但这次不再有威胁的意味。

 

“Pepper？”

 

“我是Pepper。我们一起拯救Tony，好吗？”

 

有那么一瞬间，当浩克张开嘴，她确定他的答案会是一阵咆哮，击碎她所有与他通情达理的希望。然而，他一声不发，他的脸因某种疼痛而紧绷，愤怒遮掩在眼睑之后，他一点一点萎缩，变回那个不那么危险的人类形态，同时皮肤上的绿色渐渐消退。

 

在似乎像是一个世纪之后，Pepper意识到她能够再次呼吸，同时发现自己盯着一个苍白如纸的Bruce。

 

当他睁开双眼，在他的眼神中，她找到了恐惧。一种和浩克几分钟前的愤怒一样深沉的恐惧。

 

“Jarvis，”她说，她甚至不需要再多说些什么，因为强化室的门打开了，发出剧烈的刮擦声，因为损伤过重。

 

她瞬间站在Bruce的身侧，当他弯腰呕吐时蹲伏在他身边支撑他。

 

“结束了，”她对他说，试图安抚他，在他作为神盾局一生的囚犯时所承受的梦魇后给予他安全感。

 

他干呕了一会儿，接着他再次呕吐，只是液体。他非常苍白，额头几乎触碰到脏污的地面，他的身体糟糕地颤抖着。只有在他几分钟后他重拾回呼吸的力量，才转头对上Pepper担忧的双眼。

 

“不……”他声音颤抖，试图推开她，然后再次哽住。“我……我很危险。”

 

“胡说八道，Bruce。你只不过是病了。”她的手臂环绕他的肩头，设法温暖他一些，但是他颤抖得很剧烈，她几乎不能抱紧他。他的皮肤滚烫，覆盖着汗水，很快她感觉到她的袖子被打湿了，但是她不在乎。要不是因为尺寸不合，她会把自己的外套脱下来，盖在他身上。

 

因为如此，他只能笨拙地拥抱他，感觉到一种只有在面对她生命中另一个男人时才会有的无力感。一个胸口有一个洞的男人，一个失踪的男人，一个让她只要想到上述事实，就令她的胃被冰冷的手扼住的男人，但是现在不是哭泣的时候。现在有某个需要她照顾的人，她闭上眼睛控制自己的情绪。

 

Bruce被注射了谁知道什么镇静剂和药物。即使浩克令他活了下来，很显然他还承受超强镇静剂带给他的苦难。

 

“我可以打电话给Tony一个信赖的医生，”她踌躇地提议。

 

他像被击中了一样地惊跳起来。

 

“不！”他喊道，近乎于咆哮。他的双手紧绷，手指快要抠挖进地板，有那么一瞬间他皮肤的苍白粉色几乎过渡成绿色，同时他的身体开始颤抖。“不…..不要医生。”

 

Pepper更紧地拥抱他，吞下她的害怕。

 

“好的。这里只有我，好吗？”

 

她开始抚摸他的后背，忽视汗水，他的颤抖，和在她全新鞋子旁那滩散发出作呕气味的呕吐物。

 

Bruce点点头，慢慢地他的喘息和哽咽减弱了一下。没有放开手，Pepper设法把他们两个人移到一道一面透明墙旁边，她扶着他靠坐在旁边。现在这里再没有任何危机，她感到疲累。她把自己的鞋子踢到一边，这样她就可以更舒适地坐在地板上，接着她深深呼吸，希望Bruce没有注意到他不是唯一颤抖的那个。她没有停止抚摸他的后背。

 

通过眼角余光，她看到Dum-E出现在房间里，发出疑问的唧唧喳喳声，递给她一条毛毯。她立刻接过，胸口沉淀着苦涩的愤怒。

 

甚至连机器人都比Fury和神盾局人性。

 

“谢谢你，Dum-E。”

 

因为这些话，Bruce抬起头睁开双眼，长长地盯着她，就像他在试图聚焦。

 

“Pepper……”他呢喃，艰难地开口。

 

即使他才醒来不到一个小时，他听起来疲累至深。他的身体可能还在和神盾局注入他静脉的药物战斗，鉴于他脸上满是痛苦的表情和看起来像是淤青的黑眼圈。尽管如此，他试图站起来，露出某种类似羞耻的表情。

 

多么混乱的时刻，一开始被浩克吓到差点就地阵亡，接着担心Bruce的身体状况，Pepper都没注意到他全身赤裸。

 

她试图微笑，将毯子围在他身体上。

 

“休息一会儿。”

 

也许Bruce会想抗议，毕竟他一直是那个比起自身健康更在意其他人的人，但是甚至是他的利他主义和浩克带来的愧疚都并不足以战胜他身体的极限。

 

渐渐地，他停止颤抖，顺着她滑下来，直到他的头靠在Pepper的腿上。

 

她将一只手放在他肩膀上。

 

“你是安全的，在这里。”

 

两步之远的地方，Dum-E拿着抹布回来，开始清理地上的呕吐物，同时Jarvis昏暗了灯光。

 

 **安全** 。他真的是，他们都是。

 

她另一只手，刷过他湿透的头发，感觉到Bruce终于放松下来。

 

“你是安全的。”她再次呢喃，接着她也闭上双眼。

 

当来自于几个小时的紧绷和害怕的疲惫携带着代价降临她的身体，她甚至不准备挣扎就放任自己陷入沉睡。

 

TBC


	65. 第六十四章：一个值得拥有的人类

**第六十四章：一个值得拥有的人类**

 

他伴随着剧烈的喘息惊醒，只有当他睁开眼的瞬间那层笼罩在他身上的冰棺才裂开，被冰冷折磨，被困在地窖，不断下沉……

 

**但并不是。**

 

他躺在自己的床上，在自己的房间。

 

不是那个冰冷死寂的牢房，手腕缠着隔断魔法的锁链，不是那个除了冰天雪地一无所有的世界，他皮肤下的怪物找不到掩藏自己的庇护所。不是在那个当他还尚存一丝能够在他所成长的黄金家庭得到一席之地的希望时，想要毁灭的国度。

 

他是安全的，那所囚牢，那个无人之境，那个只存在他记忆中的耻辱远在天边；而且，他不是一个人。

 

在他身旁有谁在呼吸，声音响亮到几乎等同于令人恼火的鼾声。同时还有温暖的感觉，另一具身体躺在他的床上，几乎贴着他。

 

不是威胁，甚至都不惹他厌烦。

 

他触碰他的身侧，他的神经依旧痛苦地鼓动着，但是没有前几天疗伤时毫无防备地留给自己的锋利的紧张；接着他看向自己的手指，研究每一寸覆盖在血肉之上的苍白皮肤，如同最完美且令人安心的谎言。

 

隐藏他恐怖的真实皮肤的幻象褪去宛如昨日，全神之父的魔法被他濒死的身体吸收，试图治疗他身侧那个令他生命不断流失的大洞。

 

他抿紧嘴唇。

 

现在他的体温恢复正常，至少，是和他的长相相符的正常体温。

 

当他正平躺在自己的血污中时，尽管是半昏迷状态，他依旧选择冒险，召唤了一点他体内怪物所拥有的冰冷，试图阻止流血，但是当他看见了手指上憎恶的蓝色阴影，就在Stark的面前时，他感觉到自己的胃因为耻辱和恶心而痉挛。

 

他转移视线，从他的手指到他的囚犯身上——多么奇怪又不适合的称呼，用来形容Stark。

 

在他身边躺着的不过一介凡人，唯一一个看穿他的心房，捕捉到他隐藏最深的想法，甚至连Thor都没能接近至此。Stark无需魔法就钻入了他的脑海，找到了他最糟糕的秘密，接着不带分毫畏惧和憎恶地与他交谈。

 

没有钻他虚弱的空子而折磨羞辱他，Stark帮助他治疗，更像是一个手足兄弟，而非一个命运与他相连的敌人。

 

**手足兄弟。**

 

自从他失去这份期待之后已经过了很长的时间。Thor曾是他第一且唯一的同伴，唯一一个他会称之为朋友的人，唯一一个当他想起时是怀有喜爱之情的人。

 

近乎于抽搐的痛苦令他表情冷酷，那缕思绪，那个谎言在他心里粉碎成渣。

 

现在这里有Stark，从一个有趣到值得研究的凡人不知怎么成为他脑海中一个抹不去的存在，挫败他所有防御。

 

他很危险，比其他所有人都要危险。

 

他应该杀了他，然而他看着他静静沉眠什么也没有做。

 

当Stark睁开双眼，聚焦在他身上时，他还注视着他。

 

"先跟你说清楚，爱德华：醒来看到你盯着我实在太毛骨悚然了。"

* 爱德华：暮光之城男主，这句话在暮光原文出现过。

 

他朝他微笑。

 

"我并不记得给予你睡在我床上的权利。"

 

"鉴于你的身体状况，你才该感谢我，没有占据整张床而是留给你一半的位置。"

 

Loki转过身更好地面对这个凡人，不在意身侧的刺痛。接着他把手按压在Stark赤裸的胸前，他能感觉到他的心脏跳动，缓慢且规律， **如此脆弱** 。

 

凡人的手指眨眼间覆上了他的手腕。

 

"我忍不住注意到你身体好多了，Grimhilde。"

Grimhilde ：迪士尼白雪公主中的皇后陛下

 

Stark很紧张，但是并不是恐慌，除了怀疑他还能从他眼中读出并不真的是敌意的迷惑。

 

"我已经好到足以一个响指就把你送回地板上睡觉。"

 

他的手缓慢地向下移动，划过凡人胸口神秘装置冰冷顺滑的表面，直到他感觉到他手指下温暖的皮肤。

 

Stark依旧盯着他，手仍然在他的手腕上，即使他没在反抗。

 

凡人在他触碰他的假心脏时只是颤抖了一下，但是他的瞳孔因为某种与愤怒不同的感情而扩张，他的呼吸加快但并不是因为恐惧，

 

 **很好** ，因为有生以来第一次他不想要触发恐慌，至少不在这个凡人身上。

 

Stark是第一个理解的人。唯一一个在Odin和他之中选择了为他辩护，一个甚至觉得他值得辩护的人。

 

而且，如果他不能杀了他，那么这个凡人将会成为他的。

 

他再次垂下手，与其说是爱抚他，不如说是探索Stark的身体，凡人在试图把他的手推开之前，重重吞咽了一下。

 

"好的，这即使对于我来说也太毛骨悚然了点，哈利波特。"

 

Loki刹那间出现在他身上，微笑的同时抓住他的手腕困在头顶。

 

"你还相信你的自由意志是重要的吗，凡人？"

 

一闪而过的惊讶并没有完全覆盖另一种，更加隐秘的感情，隔着衣服Loki能感觉到的半硬确认了他的欲望。

 

Stark想要他，就像数天以来凡人作为他囚犯的时候他就已经注意到的一样，当他还拒绝说话的时候他就能感觉到他在他的手下变硬，当凡人自己寻找着他的嘴唇的同时伴随着浓浓酒气呢喃着破碎的绝望的话语时也是。又或许在此很久之前他就想要他了，当他们还作为敌人在战场上进行一些并非致命的兵戈相向口舌之争时。

 

"有人告诉过你当你受伤，流血而且虚弱的时候你要更容易忍受？"凡人回答，接着突然拱起身体，徒然地希望挣开双手。

 

Loki立刻紧握住他的手腕以示警告。

 

"你是我的，Stark。"

 

"你到底是怎么做到完全没有一点个人空间的概念但还是不能叫我的名——"

 

他以唇封缄Stark的喋喋不休。

 

他吞下了Stark的惊叫和接下来他的喘息，亲吻他如同想要偷走他的呼吸，当他意识到凡人停止了挣扎继而回吻，甚至是半抗议半享受地呻【咳】吟时，一阵纯粹欲【咳】望的颤抖划过他的脊柱。

 

**他意识到这个凡人真的是他的了。**

 

他抽身啃咬他的脖颈，接着他放开他的手腕。他几乎在感觉到一只手抓住他的头发且没有移开的时候微笑了，就像Stark还没有决定他是想要他继续亲吻他的脖颈还是把神从他身上拉开。另一只手，这一次Loki真的笑了，伸向了他受伤的身侧。

 

**直到最后也依旧傲慢。**

 

他以牙齿刺入Stark咽喉回应了他的举动，咬地如此深令凡人再次拱起身子呻【咳】吟起来。

 

"好吧，如果这是你报答我再次救助你的方式，我确定一瓶酒就够了。"Stark回答，喘息着。

 

Loki大笑。

 

"谢谢你？我让你活下来了。"

 

握住他身侧的手力气变大了，刺痛传遍全身。

 

"你根本做不到这个好吗，想想没有我的帮助你会怎么样。如果你真的想要我感谢你，你至少可以用正常方式追求我。鲜花，巧克力，约我出去吃饭……或者至少让我在上面。"

 

 

他的笑容扩大了，露出牙齿。

 

"你还没有获得如此荣誉。"

 

但是成为他的所有物的荣誉，Stark已经得到了；不管这到底是荣誉还是灾难根本无所谓。

 

他再次咬了凡人一口，为了不让他回答，接着，不在意他身侧的疼痛，他垂下一只手握住Stark的勃【咳】起，即使他是在透过他的裤子触碰他，依旧偷走一声响亮的呻【咳】吟。

 

**他的。在他所拥有的一切都是谎言之后他终于拥有了第一件属于他的。**

 

当一个老敌人到来，挑衅的存在轻轻扫过他的神经时，他太过专注于身下的的凡人和他的反应，几乎没能注意到。

 

TBC


	66. 第六十五章：危险将临

**第六十五章：危险将临**

 

他感觉到了他。

 

那个叛徒，还有Odin的儿子雷电之神。

 

那个地方尚存一息两个神明不死不休的战斗后的明显痕迹。

 

他的一只手放在被撕裂的树干上，手指顺着树皮和木头上的红色血渍游走。

 

从那之后肯定过去了数个小时，又或是数天，因为他感觉到公园里有一股强大的力量爆裂开来。这股能量太过强大，不可能属于可怜的中庭人。那股力量依旧凝结与此，如同他的猎物留下的记号。

 

他跟随地上的裂缝和弹坑直到他到达一个深坑，从里到外满是鲜血的痕迹。与此同时奇塔瑞们跟随他的脚步，他弯下身触摸凝固的血液，指尖沾了一些，接着释放自身的能量研究它，刺探它的本质。

 

就在那瞬间，他找到了力量，比他想象得要更加强大，而且交织着某种本不该属于那个神的能量。但是不管怎样是股熟悉的力量，一股在其惊惧交加时就被他摸透的力量。

 

在他的兜帽之下，他笑了。

 

“我找到你了，小神，”他说，悄声朝那滴在他手指上腐坏的血液发出挑战。

 

不管神在哪里，他的口讯都会找到他，他知道，但是与其等待他的猎物到来，他还有其他可以做的事。

 

他派他的意识前往星际地图，通过手上那滴干涸的血液为媒介寻找神的所在之地。那个叛徒总是擅长隐藏他的踪迹，但是他所拥有的那种奇特力量，被诅咒且疯狂的传承，将永远不会完全消失，至少不会从一个知道该如何搜寻的人眼前消失。

 

他瞥见神魔法的印记在公园所有地方，接着在最近的街道，接着再一次在一处很远的地方，力量的旧墟残余其上，夹杂着冰霜与愤怒。

 

最后，他的灵魂停留在更远的地方，痕迹太过微弱，他几乎错失了，即使是在血液和他自身魔法的加持下。

 

有一处隐藏的建筑，在凡人的土地上。一栋被强大隐形魔法保护的房子。

 

他的灵魂之眼慢慢靠近，一点一点剥落它的防御，直到他可以完整地看到它，并能找到其所在的真实位置。

 

他只有在回到身体中时才意识到神还没有回应他的挑战，但是这没关系。现在他有了更好的开场机会，他知道该前往何处突袭。

 

在打开前往世界之树枝杈中的黑暗之路的时空之门的半途中，他停住了动作。

 

也许这是一个陷阱。一个引诱他进入的诱饵，等他到达后才发现那里已经人去楼空，一个他的猎物用来从他的爪下逃离的障眼法。

 

他转身朝向奇塔瑞们，看着他们五个人的脸。

 

“你们，去检查那个地方。”他打开通道，转身让他们进去。接着，他将一束从他体内凝聚的能量交给其中一人。“把这个戴上，这能帮你打开神的庇护所最后一道防御。如果你找到那个叛徒，立刻通过留在我身旁的奇塔瑞通知我。”

 

奇塔瑞点点头，接着走进通道口。他等着他们消失在黑暗中后，才挥挥手关掉了它。

 

就在这时他才意识到那个叛徒的血液还留在他手指上。一缕暗魔法在他将其燃烧殆尽，他沉思地看着黑色的火焰。

 

很快他的追踪将迎来完结。

 

他的主人会很高兴的，当他发现神把那股新力量融汇在自己魔法里时会更高兴。感谢他的神力，这股力量变得更加精纯宝贵。

 

他从他的血液中察觉到了这个，就和公园里无法忽视的其他痕迹一样。

 

就像那个在他身前战战兢兢的凡人一样，阿斯加德的Loki带给他魔方的一部分。

 

TBC


	67. 第六十六章：邪念

 

 

 

**第六十六章：邪念**

 

 

 

他没办法呼吸。

神就在他之上，在他嘴里，在他双腿之间，所有他感觉到的都是 Loki ，所有他听到的只是神的呼吸，所有他感知到的是手指下他受伤的身侧，他的味道，他的黑发缠在他的指尖，落在他的脸上。那一晚，他有梦见过他。梦见到一双能够看出他赤裸灵魂，蕴含着危险笑意的绿色眼眸。 

而现在，似乎他的梦成真。

他用力捏紧神的身侧，试图在这个他完全失控的局势中夺回一点控制权，但是那个在他身上的混蛋又跨过了他另一道底线，握住了他的裤裆鼓起的地方，他嘴里吐露的不再是刺耳 的讽刺而是呻吟，迷乱地蹭过对方的手。 

他甚至不用看都能知道Loki在微笑，很快神又落下一个粗暴的吻。接着，就在他的理智被对神纯粹的渴望吞没的时候，他身上的重量突然消失了，与此同时Loki给予他愉悦的手也离开了。

他再次睁开眼，他不想承认他居然在被神完全掌控下愚蠢地闭上眼，一旦他看见对方已经穿好衣服，同时盔甲正在他身上成型，他坐起身。

“你在开玩笑，对吧？你先是色诱我，然后你准备就这么丢下我不管了？”

Loki回过头大笑，嘶哑的声音刺激了Tony的老二，因为其中暗含威胁，同时却又比以往更加真诚和愉快。

“别怕，Stark ，我说过你是我的。很快我就会回来告诉你我有多认真。” 

接着他就消失了，连给他骂娘的机会也没有。

 

 

 

 

他感觉好像神饥渴的唇还覆在他唇上。

 

他大声咒骂，一拳揍向水流。但实际上他更想直接揍上神那张漂亮脸蛋。

 

他就知道那个混蛋会这样对他；引诱他，把他的抗议转变成呻吟，就是为了在最后一刻抽身离去，留下他一个人和他快要爆裂的下身。

 

该死。

 

假装这一切的发生都来自于惊讶或几个星期以来的禁欲会容易许多，任何人在这个时候出现色诱都会出现相同的反应。然而，他身体回应的方式告诉他，他想要的是什么无所遁形。

 

他早晨醒来时硬得发痛，因为那些在他睡眠中侵入的火辣画面。

 

问题是那个梦并不是关于Pepper，或是其他哪一个他最近的战利品，甚至都不是地球人。

 

他摇了摇头，就像那就足以拒绝如此想法，就像忽视它们就能令它们消失，就能令那股依旧如同火焰般存在他神经和身体中的欲望熄灭。

 

他更希望自己是在心灵控制或是Loki的咒语下，这会是对他身上发生的事最完美的解释。但是不，在成为Loki的囚犯前他就已经意识到他想要他。

 

他把头沉入温暖的水中，试图放松，制止他自己的思绪。

 

在几分钟自我挣扎之后，他挫败地叹了口气，手垂了下去，触碰到他欲望的中心。他脑海的一个声音建议他，如果他此刻的状况被神发现会很难为情，但是如果Loki真的在他自慰的时候出现在浴室中，他会攻击他，这样不管怎样他都能解决自己的挫败感。

 

一开始他发现在几个月来一点生理快感都没有过之后触碰自己是件很古怪的事。这跟他被囚禁在阿富汗之后回到家的感觉一样，那时他也不得不重新找回对仿佛不再属于他自己的身体的熟悉感。一具被切开，被修改，被损坏，但不知怎么还是保持完整地存活下来的身体。

 

在那个时候，他花了几个星期时间，再次明白触碰自己的皮肤时所感觉到的是自然的，明白欲望是自然的。也是在那时，他为了克制恐慌症发作花费很长时间适应淋浴和泡澡。

 

然而现在，他没有需要习惯的新伤口，反应堆已经跟了他很多年，成为他自己的安全符和最强大的武器，唯一一件被撕碎成碎片的是他的心，但是他已经设法重塑了自己，某种程度上。

 

他挣扎着想象一个无名模特又完美又火辣的身材，她的秀发，会是金的或红的，不是黑色，她的嘴唇在无数次为他每一个玩笑话露出笑容后，会吞下他的阴茎，但是他并没有感觉到他所期待的欲望，只有失望。

 

拒绝在他脑海中阴魂不散的神，他试图只专注在他的手套弄勃起带来的愉快感觉上，不想其他任何事，但是Loki还在：他修长的身材让他的手动得更快，他的皮裤，如此贴身将一切都变得太过显眼，他那双绿色的双眼明亮得一如他的魔法，比Tony此生所见过的更疯狂，更人类，更锋芒逼人，更奸狡诡谲。

 

**“你想要什么吗， Stark ？”**

 

神的唇在他唇上，粗暴又渴求，想要偷走他所有的呼吸，让他感觉就像Loki拥有他。当Tony醒来时，发现Loki看着他如同他想要吃了他，以一种古怪的混合着烦躁和占有欲的方式，就像神自己也不知道他到底想拿他怎么办。

 

还有他的手，修长优雅的手指，在他的勃起上，当神试图在Tony还没有说话时就试图逼他发出声音的那一次。

 

有那么一瞬间他想到如果Loki的唇贴在他阴茎上会是怎样，忙于取悦他而不能维持假笑。神的嘴巴湿热饥渴，他的舌头在他的勃起上，Loki的指甲在他的屁股上留下痕迹。

**“你是我的，Stark 。”**

 

他发出一声连流水声都不能完全盖住的呻吟。

 

没有来自于神经病神的嘲笑是他唯一的安慰，因为Loki没有在他高潮后跳出来取笑侮辱他，但是那并不能一笔勾销刚刚发生的事。

 

带着颤抖的双腿和依旧歌颂快感的神经，他扶住墙壁，试图稳住呼吸。

 

他有问题了。

 

TBC


	68. 第六十七章：来自过去的回响

 

 

**第六十七章：来自过去的回响**

 

 

只需一瞬间——他的魔法在他身体周边凝聚，扭曲空间——他的房间，他的床，和他的人类都消失在他的面前。

 

他传送到靠近他所感知到的干扰的区域附近，小心保持一段安全距离，避免他的到来被察觉到。在其他情况下，他会直接出现在那群胆敢亵渎他居所的愚蠢生物面前，但是和复仇者们干架后留下的伤还没好，他的虚弱说服他采取更谨慎的立场。倒不是说这会因此影响他突袭的结果，因为不管怎样那些入侵者都会看不到明天的太阳。

 

当隐藏在他自己血液中的回音呢喃细语来自遥远地方的挑战，带来他心中最黑暗的回忆；一股颤抖击中了他，然而一开始并不足以转移他专注在他的囚犯身上的注意力，因为Stark就在他身下，神色迷离又渴望，这是他可能希望的最愉快兴奋的感觉。

 

然而，不久后，他感觉到他在中庭的其中一处居所受到了攻击。他的方与魔法被短短一瞬间就击破了，意识到这个如同给他一道重击，迫使他抽身离开，为了即将到来的战斗而召唤盔甲，同时那一双瞪得大大的双眼带着显而易见的难以置信盯着他。他享受了Stark的迷惑——他的失望——他渴望他的证明，就像这个凡人所有想要的只是成为他的。他真的不想离开他，尽管他别无选择。

 

某人打扰了他居所的平静，设法刺穿了他用来保护整个房子的隐蔽魔法，那个当他通过精神穿越调查Thanos的时所用过的居所。

 

某种强大到足以打败保护那地方的防御魔法。

 

他们会为此付出代价的。

 

他靠近了些，身上依旧环绕着隐形魔法，直到他认出那些熟悉的身形。

 

奇塔瑞人，但是他们主人不在周围拿着他们的缰绳。

 

他如影子般靠近他们，他的脑海专注在杀戮和毁灭的冲动上。

 

那些怪物太把自己可怜的性命当回事了。不到一分钟他就消灭了他们所有人，奇塔瑞人连警告都没发出来，甚至没注意到他的存在。

 

只有当他的周围只剩下破碎的尸体，他才弯下身捡起还在发出黑暗能量的昏暗光芒的黑色石头碎片。这是用来打破他防御魔法的东西。这不是像奇塔瑞这些低贱生物能梦想拥有的魔法。

 

一个带兜帽的人物出现在他脑海，黑暗的手握紧手中的物品，六只能够 刺穿活生生的血肉的手指，带给他一阵太过真实的刺痛。

 

那个生物也曾挑衅过他，那声细语沉淀在他的血液里，足以唤醒蜷缩在他皮肤下的怪物。

 

 

 

The Other 的手在他脸上，疼痛炸裂开来，如同在他神经上燃起火焰，吞噬他的肉体。 

“ 他们已经忘记了你，小神。你独自一人，残破不堪，一个被神之殿堂遗弃的弃子。” 

Loki 试图离开，断裂的骨头咯吱作响的同时不断咳血，他没有时间或精力治愈他们，身体一次又一次被折磨，疼痛如此剧烈他都无法正常思考。 

“ 告诉我：如果不是为了复仇，像你这样的怪物到底是为什么而活？” 

 

 

 

 

 

Loki握紧了权杖。

 

他受伤的身侧还隐隐作痛。覆盖在爆炸后留下的缺口处的血肉还很脆弱，下面的肉也还没有完全愈合，至少他的假兄弟带给他的那些伤口还没有。然而，The Other还是说对了一件事，不管怎样。

 

他阴沉地冷笑，重聚魔法搜寻Thanos最忠心耿耿的奴隶，他要以他的血祭奠他所受的痛苦。

 

“Loki。”

 

呼唤他名字的声音使他整个人凝固在原地，甚至连关于那个疯狂泰坦人的回忆都做不到这点。

 

他缓慢转身，一个如此熟悉的映象直立在他面前，他的胸口仿佛被一只大手攥紧，他的喉咙发紧。

 

“母亲。”

 

TBC


	69. 第六十八章：糟糕的时机

**第六十八章：糟糕的时机**

 

他在吃早餐时分析了现况，然后以破坏的方式宣泄了十几分钟内心的不平，而这基本专注在所有尚且完整的暮光之城全集中的其中一本，接着他花了近乎一个小时研究他从洗衣机上拆下来的部件。

 

他有一个问题：一个危险的神，是他所属星球的敌人。他对他产生了共鸣，那让他无法坚持由最受人爱戴的美国童子军带领的那群披着白披风无所畏惧的英雄们所该持有的原则。

 

他一直明白比起一个英雄，他更像是一个寻求救赎的心碎之人，但是在此之前，他从未对一个敌人产生友善之情。

 

解决方法很简单，他已经零零碎碎有了一些主意：他只需要在Loki回来之前逃走，将回忆溺死在酒精中，所有那些关于神的笑容，当他凝视着自己手指转变成蓝色时露出的惊恐神色的回忆，然后进入沉眠，直到Loki绿色的双眼褪色成模糊的画像，被遗忘在他脑海中的角落，同样被舍弃的还有在这最后几天疯神令他惊奇地意识到的人性和带给他的欢愉。

 

他开始把所有部件连接起来，接着他把客厅里落地灯的电缆扯掉，希望能在Loki回来然后意识到他是如何恶意改变他房间格局之前结束一切。

 

他花了二十分钟获得所需的基本导体，借助来自于洗衣机的灯泡和引擎。

 

现在到了他计划的最后部分，然而，他犹豫了。关于如何穿越房子的魔法防御，是神给他的主意：他的反应堆拒绝了Loki的魔法，所以有可能它的能量能够干扰堵塞在门窗的咒语；甚至还有可能抹消它们。他只需要某种能够加强反应堆能量的东西，这就是他刚刚鼓捣出来的玩意。

 

他低头看向将要连接上他全身最宝贵一部分的电缆。

 

在他自己身上，在反应堆上做实验，在离家万里的地方，没有实验室的安全保障，如果有可能的话他会很高兴不用冒此风险。

 

他深吸一口气，接着转动反应堆直到他听到一声熟悉的咔哒声，他僵直了片刻，没有把其从插座口拿出来。

 

在最糟糕的情况下，他安置在一块的装置会在他自己手中爆炸，损毁反应堆，他将孤零零死掉，手中攥着他破碎的心脏。但是感谢他的天才这最糟糕的情况永远不会发生，他从不失败，甚至在阿富汗那样艰难的情况下也没有，当他的生命完全依靠在汽车电池上，甚至连一桶折磨他的水都足以杀了他，抹消掉Yinsen为了让他活下去而做出的所有努力。

 

这一次没有手上拥有预料之外力量的纳粹来惩罚他的傲慢。

 

他再次深呼吸，接着在把反应堆扯出几英寸时屏息凝神，他没有把其完全撤出他的胸膛。

 

他的手指在颤抖，那可真奇怪，因为他冒了比此更大的风险。他给Loki看了他的反应堆——Loki，那个把他锁在地板上像条动物一样睡觉的精神变态，那个令复仇者们第一次集结的原因——他屈服于他的魔法，甚至醒来时发现自己身上只盖了层床单，而Loki的手就在他的反应堆上，带着既可能是威胁也可能是占有欲意味的举动。

 

没有真的在呼吸，他看着蓝色的能量随着电缆流出进入电灯泡，他把外罩打开改变成一个简易的辐射放射器。两秒之后，他露出微笑。

 

一切都和他预期的一样：反应堆完好无损，完美地运作着，电缆也没有出任何问题，同时也有足够的能量保证碎片远离他的心脏。

 

不再浪费更多的时间，他走向最近的窗户，伸展那只拿着简易放射器的手。

 

先开始什么也没有发生，但是很快空气变得突然沉重，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。呼吸变得困难，甚至连移动都花费了比以往更多的力气，就像Loki的魔法变得越来越明显，开始凝聚阻挡外界威胁。

 

Tony握紧了抓着发射器的手，咬紧牙关。

 

**科技对战魔法。这次让我们看看孰强孰弱吧，鲁道夫。**

 

他触碰那个阻挡他逃脱的隐形屏障，然而现在在反应堆能量的冲突下，它似乎无力抵抗，鉴于绿色的墙正逐渐被蓝光覆盖。

 

他一部分在为胜利而幸灾乐祸。要是他有Jarvis在这，还有他的实验室，他就能够分析正在发生的每一处细节……

 

坚定的表情替换了他脸上的微笑。

 

他越快逃脱，他越可以尽快建造一个完整的反魔法装置。想着这个，他强行把反射器抵向墙面，试图一次性突破防御。

 

绿色的屏障如同液体一样扭曲，接着某种类似小型气体爆炸的事情发生，他被震飞到房间另一端，撞击到墙壁的力道之大他差点喘不过气。

 

他眨了好几次眼，还依旧因为撞击而晕眩，但是想到他的反应堆可能在他没有看见的地方被震碎他就感到冰冷的恐慌，一旦他撑起身看向胸膛：反应堆完好无损，甚至连电缆，引擎和反射器也依旧运作良好。他抬起头。

 

在他面前，碎裂成无数碎片的是将他推开的绿光。

 

这一次他立刻跑向窗户，和以往荒无人烟的景色不一样，他看见街道，摩天达到，渐行渐远的人群，熟悉的楼房。他在纽约。在某个郊区，但不管怎样还在纽约。

 

他环视整个房子。

 

另一边窗户还被咒语所保护，来自外面的声音非常模糊，就像这个房子还在被那个隔绝尘世的隐形泡泡环绕着，但是他刚刚已经将神释放的魔法防御撕出了一道裂口，即使在没有装甲的情况下从窗户跳下去会是一件媲美自杀的事情，现在他知道拥有了可以允许他逃离这处牢笼的钥匙。

 

他笑了。

 

他永远不会自降身份像一个白象牙塔里无助的公主一样尖叫着寻求帮助，但是如果窗户不是逃脱的可行选项，他永远可以选择门。

 

他警惕地靠近门，试图感知神是否最终回来了，即使他怀疑Loki会在他摧毁他魔法防御时只是保持沉默地隐身。

 

这一次他一寸寸探进，等待着魔法墙壁一点点屈服，他没有试图一次性破坏防御，导致刚刚发生的爆炸再次出现。

 

这对他来说似乎持续了一个世纪。当咒语最终被打破，伴随着仿佛玻璃破碎的声音，寒潮袭击了他的脸和衣服，但是它太脆弱了，他甚至都不需要奋力抵抗。

 

过了一会儿，一切依旧安静无声。

 

他稍稍打开门几英寸，只是微微窥视了外面，当他看到一条有着电梯和楼梯的走廊而不是他身后房屋的翻版时，他的心开始乱撞。

 

尽管他的第一冲动是立刻逃跑，他没有这么做。反而，他关上门，把电缆从他的反应堆上拿走，接着他把反应堆推回插座，隐藏起胸膛里的洞，为不用再继续感到紧张和脆弱而松了口气。

 

带着胜利的喜悦，他匆忙拿起T恤和外套，穿上它们的同时再次走向门。

 

**自由。**

 

混合着狂喜和安慰的感情如潮水般铺天盖地席卷而来令他惊讶，考虑到过去几天神的陪伴其实意外的令人愉快。但是自由的需要是某种生存于他灵魂中的本能且非理性的存在，就像一部分的他一直被困在那个闻起来如同尘沙血渍的洞穴，就像现在走出去他才能正常呼吸。

 

再过一会儿，他就能重返自由。

 

这一次他完全打开门，准备朝电梯，朝楼房之外跑去，但是在他能踏出第一步之前他僵直在原地。

 

在他眼前的是奇塔瑞人。

 

TBC


	70. 第六十九章：血色的疼痛

**第六十九章：血色的疼痛**

 

当他看到眼前模糊的人影时，他几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。她的映像在闪烁，透过她，他可以看见奇塔瑞人的尸体和墙壁。但是Frigga就在这里，看起来格外脆弱的纤长身躯包裹着优雅的华服，她的脸苍白透明，就好像很快就会消失，表情混合着悲伤和友善。 **她真的在那里。**

 

“我一直渴望找到你，我的孩子。”

 

Loki看着他没有回答，他不知道哪一点更令他受伤，她的存在或是她不带怨恨的语气。

 

他感到一丝不挂，在她面前无从遮掩毫无防备。

 

现在奇塔瑞人抹去了覆盖在他巢穴之上的隐蔽魔法，他可以感觉到光年之外海姆达尔的凝视，然而当整个宇宙唯一对他来说意味着家庭的人看着他如同看着某个珍贵的人时，甚至连虎视眈眈的阿斯加德守护者都不再重要了。

 

**你还爱我吗，母亲？甚至在我差点谋杀你真实的血脉之后？**

 

但是话语卡在他的唇间，他说不出口，因为它们太过沉重，他太过懦弱而不敢面对可能的可怕回答。

 

“为什么你要浪费这么多能量出现在我面前？为什么不去找Thor？”他问。

 

Thor还活着，他确定。如果Thor的伤口真的是致命的，Odin对他唯一儿子之死的震怒肯定会传达到地球的。

 

“因为你处于危险之中，Loki。”

 

他放声大笑，痛苦的声音灼痛了他自己的喉咙，但是炫耀体内的怪物要比假装它不存在要容易得多。

 

“我才是危险，母亲。其他人必须害怕的怪物。”

 

“住嘴。”

 

他的笑声突然切断。Frigga没有尖叫，更没有语气严厉，但是她的声音，流淌着悲伤，同时也满怀母爱，让他再说不出一句话。

 

“我感觉到了暗影。一个寻求复仇的老敌人，他的力量如此深沉黑暗对整个阿斯加德来说都是一个威胁。而他为了折磨你而来。”

 

Loki艰难地吞了口唾沫。

 

“就算如此又怎样？你不欠我什么。我不属于阿斯加德，再也不。”

 

Frigga看着他如同他的话语刚刚扇了她一嘴巴。接着一个坚定不移的眼神点亮了她的双眼。

 

“一个母亲会永远保护她的孩子。”

 

她的声音坚定得仿佛在说一个不可否决的真相，Loki再不能直视她的眼睛，因为一个比隐藏在他皮肤之下的那个还要更小，更阴险的怪物吞噬了他的胸膛。尽管他从虚空的冻结中存活下来，经历了Thanos，经历了和中庭的虚假战争，经历了过去一年他做的一切事，Frigga仍然可以用寥寥数语让他如孩子一般无助。就像他再次回到了少年时代，当他还是一个在大千世界寻求一席之地男孩，就像他再一次在Thor被流放时站在Odin面前，他除了看着什么也不能做，因为计划预料之外的后果而震惊。就像他再一次站在他母亲面前，当她宣布他成为王，而那个他自以为是他父亲的人陷入了沉睡，他同时被责任兴奋和恐惧击垮，而他又太过年轻和不安，无法独自面对他的命运。

 

他想要说些什么反驳她的话，但只是徒然。就在这时，他突然被什么击中了，来自遥远的地方。

 

他的魔法被击碎了。

 

他的房子，他在中庭拥有的最宝贵的住所。Stark。

 

“我得走了。”

 

“等等。”

 

抓住他手腕的手不是真的，甚至都没有具体到能让他的皮肤感受到触感，然而他感到灼痛，让他想冲动地把手指覆在她手上。他迟疑地伸出手，缓缓刷过Frigga的手，覆盖其上，沉浸在触碰到什么不同于空气的真实触感的幻觉中。只有在这时他才抬起眼对上他母亲脸上悲伤的微笑。

 

“你可以回家的。”

 

“回家？”他想要露出的苦涩表情看起来更像是痛苦。“然后被扔进地窖中，就像一个被遗忘的废墟一样留在那？”

 

“不会有这样的事发生的。但是你必须接受你应受的审判，而你在那之前就逃跑了。”

 

“被谁审判？被Thor？被全神之父？”

 

两个神将审判一个怪物，那两个愚弄他，让他以为他拥有一个家庭的父亲和兄弟，他再一次忍不住想要大笑，像一个野兽一样露出他的牙齿，摧毁一切，然而他的时间已经不多了，他的敌人已经到达了他另一处居所，而那里有Stark，但他还是不能就这样离开他的母亲。

 

“Loki，相信我。”

 

他已经这么做了，比他想要得更多。Frigga是他唯一信任的人，她是唯一一个他相信是爱他的，甚至在他被流放在另一个国度，甚至在他再无法隐藏皮下怪物的时候。

 

当他的身体还承载着上一次战斗的痕迹，当宇宙中最危险的存在正带着他的奴隶狩猎他如同他是什么猎物时，只有她给予他安慰和救赎。

 

但是他的母亲永远不会成为他们的猎物。

 

他缓慢地抽回手。

 

“这场战争不是你的，母亲，”他呢喃，任由谎言轻易地滑出双唇。

 

Frigga摇了摇头。

 

“就算你没有对我撒谎，到最后它终究会是我们所有人的战争，Loki。”她的手伸向他，即使不可能也想要触碰他。

 

“我们可以一起面对危险降临。不要拒绝我的帮助。”

 

 

 

 

“哦艹！别告诉我你们是摇滚时代的门童。”

 

当其中一个奇塔瑞人攻击他时，他只来得及后退一步，他身体紧绷，准备逃跑，即使他明知在他身后只是监狱。与地面的亲密接触让他差点背过气，但是反应堆还在他身上，有那么一瞬间Tony感谢自己前一秒的重要决定，在开门前把反应堆放回原处。

 

在他疯狂地扑打，试图推开把他摁在地上的奇塔瑞人时，他听到沉重的脚步声，接着两只不属于人类的脚停留在他眼前，同时还有一根类似武器的杖尖。Tony挣扎着扭过头直到他看到一个有着六根手指和完全不同于奇塔瑞人身体的兜帽外星人。

 

“这个地方渗出属于小神的魔法，但是在我面前的仅仅只是一个中庭人。”

 

另一次试图挣开的举动给他带来一次脑袋上的重击，整个客厅一下子变得混乱模糊，让他恶心。

 

不过，他还是能够开口说话。

 

“说‘仅仅’有点太过分了吧，而且如果你指的是我的话那你就大错特错了，我可是我们种族里最聪明且美貌的。”

 

他设法肘击了外星人那张丑脸，猛力拽了一下他抽开身。然而他才刚站起来就被另外两个奇塔瑞人扔到墙上困住，同时六根手指的兜帽怪物靠近他。

 

“那个叛徒在哪？”

 

他正在被拷问。拷问，折磨，疼痛，他的心跳得太快了，他的反应堆很痛，但是一部分的他不知怎的仍然足够理智，把碎片拼到一块。似乎他不是唯一一个注意到Loki故意在入侵地球上失败这件事。

 

“你说摇滚时代吗？他把我一个人丢在这，去找他最喜欢的理发师啦。”

 

武器威胁地敲击地面。

 

“别想愚弄我，凡人。”

 

“我没想愚弄你。你真的认为这可能吗？我作为他的盟友之一，不管自己的小命留在这，等待你们，为了拯救他的漂亮屁股而准备牺牲自己？我是个囚犯，我就快逃走了，而你毁了一切，真是谢谢你了。”现在他仔细想想，如果他没有摧毁房子的防御魔法，他可能永远不会经历如此绝望的处境。

 

“所以，如果你不介意，我要回家，因为我和你们之间的争斗一点关系都没有。”

 

从兜帽下面的黑暗里，Tony听到一声冷笑。

 

“我不介意，但是你会的。”外星人如此说。

 

他话音刚落就把手放在Tony的头上，猛然间仿佛有火焰在他神经上跳动。和Loki几天前用来攻击他的那个咒语一样，Tony感觉到他的愧疚变成数百锋利的刀片刺向他的肉体，就像他正在死去，但是灵魂并没有真的消亡，而是被困在一个唯余疼痛存在的身体里。他在如同几个小时不能呼吸后喘息。他不能思考，只能呼吸，肺部因为需要而灼痛，他的心灵被困在一个有着冰水的山洞里，而他颤抖的手指抓着一块汽车电池。

 

当他回到现实，如同数天过去，他无法停止喘息或颤抖。

 

要不是奇塔瑞人撑着他，他可能会直接倒在地上。

 

“我再问一次，阿斯加德的Loki去哪了？”

 

 **艹你** ，Tony很想这么回答，或许他会说一些更好，更富有情感色彩的骂娘句型，但是他的大脑不能运作，他的思想凝固在作为一个不属于他的战争的无助受害者的愤怒和恐惧中。甚至连呼吸这么简单的任务都需要他全部精力来完成，他嘴巴里有铁锈味，而他的声带似乎撕裂了。

 

他再一次看到有着六根手指的怪物靠近，对于折磨的恐惧使他挣扎起来，妄图从奇塔瑞人抓着他手臂和头发的手下挣开，但是他没法释放自己，有那么一会儿他的神经再次燃气火焰，灼痛令他眼前只剩下刺眼的白光。

 

这一次他甚至不能尖叫出声，太痛苦了，抽走了他肺中全部的氧气，只留下空虚和疼痛。但是那只手比他想象得更早消失，他喘息颤抖，没有丝毫力气和战斗意志留下。过了一会儿他才意识到那个折磨他的外星人没有在看他，而是转身盯着大门。

 

“看起来我并不需要你了，凡人。”怪物如此说，Tony几乎没有时间喘口气，穿过笼罩在他眼前的疼痛他看到一个金色的人影。

 

 **慢慢来，摇滚时代** ，这句话划过他脑海，但却无力说出来。

 

接着怪物用他的武器刺穿了他，正好在反应堆之下，血色的疼痛铺天盖地袭来。

 

TBC


	71. 第七十章：神之怒

**第七十章：神之怒**

 

“ 不要拒绝我的帮助。”

在神后的声音里有一丝祈求，而她本不该向任何人低头，更不该对他，对一个不值得喜爱，不值得拥有一个母亲的怪物低头。他犹豫了，允许自己被那未被接受的提议所诱惑。话语在他舌尖成型，有史以来第一次，他无法说谎。他几乎说出来了，当他感觉到那些话语抵达他的唇边，一如那些背叛他的小小希望，他享受哪些苦甜的滋味，对他脆弱的侮辱，同时，还有有机会回到被他遗弃的过去的安心想法。

“ 我很抱歉，母亲，”他最终轻声说，接着移开视线，开始瞬移。

但是他犹豫了。

 

 

 

 

他犹豫了，也许只是几秒，也许是几分钟，他的视线专注于在整个他不属于的种族中，唯一对他来说还意味着什么的那个人的提议上。

 

而现在一切都太晚了。

 

第一个奇塔瑞人直接被席卷整个房间的魔法风暴击碎了，灼热愤怒的暗影和对复仇的渴望令他的力量危险地膨胀，而他的视线无法离开地面上濒死的人类。

 

第二个奇塔瑞人？他徒手撕碎他的身体，在那个可悲生物意识到自己成为猎物之前就停止了对方徒劳的攻击。最后一个奇塔瑞人被他的魔法压扁，留下蓝色的血渍和肌肉、血肉和皮肤的碎片在墙上，他解放了自己的怨怒，以此为矛与盾。

 

“你终于出现了，小神。”

 

他皮肤下的魔法因为阵阵涌起的纯粹憎恨而嘶吼。

 

The Other阻碍在他和Stark之间，Loki可以看见他双手握着的武器上沾染着属于复仇者的血渍。

 

他甚至没有思考就攻击了他，试图用权杖压碎他的透露，但却在离目标只有几寸远的时候被对方的武器阻挡了。

 

“你忘记你的位置了吗，叛徒？”

 

The Other的声音刺痛他的耳膜，同时来自武器的突然暴击迫使他后退一步防御自己。他痛恨那嘶嘶声，承载了多少天疼痛和流血伤口的回忆；一段当他的心灵——依旧因为虚空而破碎——被Thanos冷笑的脸粉碎的时光。然而，这并没有带给他恐惧，没有真的，一个连背后主人都不敢质疑的提线傀儡不值得他恐惧。

 

“我没有忘记，一秒也没有。在踏过你的尸体之后，我就亲自会会你的主人。”

 

他再次攻击他，留下两个自己的分身承受来自对手的黑暗魔法，而他设法撕下他斗篷一角。

 

The Other立刻反击，Loki险险躲过，接着他召唤他的能量在手掌上物化了一个充斥着纯粹黑暗能量的球体。

 

“一个脆弱的孩子却胆敢吐露出如此傲慢的话。你赢不了我。”

 

这一次，他的声音转变成愤怒的低吼，Loki放声大笑。

 

“脆弱？”他的魔法抵抗住黑暗魔法的波动，他创造出一面盾，The Other的咒语甚至都没在上面留下一丝裂痕就破碎了。“我从不脆弱。”

 

他们在他已经破碎的时候，当他对Odin的拒绝的最后回应是企图自杀时折磨了他。

 

而现在他还依旧因为和复仇者的战斗伤痕累累，但是他已经没有在初次到达Thanos暗无天日的地域时那么受伤痛苦：如今，他的心灵是完整的，打碎他的那些东西已经成为帮助他愤怒憎恶的伤疤，一个可以依靠的力量来源，不是弱点。

 

他不再是被忽视的儿子，一直以来被他所敬仰的父亲拒绝；他不再是一个天真的梦想家，视Odin的承认为存在的目标，再也不是了。

 

这一次他才是那个攻击的人，以令TheOther用他的武器全抵抗的绿色魔法；因为重击的力量而颤抖。

 

他从不脆弱，甚至在他以为他脆弱的时候，甚至在他的非兄弟对他来说如同一个永远不能超越的榜样的时候，在Thor表露出他自己是一个不能统治的傲慢幼稚的白痴之前。

 

他冲向他的敌人，胸中满怀憎恨和反常的焦虑，发现自己优越于那个摇摇欲坠的可恶敌人的愉悦感已经被取代，他发现自己并不能尽快干掉对方。

 

他感觉到他的魔法严阵以待，比以往更加锋利。有了魔方的力量，这个优势令他的力量变得更为致命，他一击接一击地连续攻击Thanos的奴隶，在他寻找致命一击的机会时，他的权杖与对方的武器相撞，他的手指因为魔法而刺痛，他的咒语渴望吞噬他的敌人，消灭对方的存在。但是他的心神无法专注，他的视线无法停止从The Other身上移向凡人。

 

Stark的假心脏还在继续工作，透过染血的衣物Loki可以看见蓝色的光，但是男人一动不动。

 

他握紧权杖直到关节发白，停止攻击回避来自敌人的反击。

 

凡人那么孱弱，仅仅一个伤口就可以结束他们的生命，而Stark已经流失了太多血……他可以听到他正在慢慢死去；也许已经太晚了。他会将他的怒火发泄在胆敢欺负他囚犯的生物，但是即使他大获全胜，最后也只得到一个破碎冰冷的尸体作为他哀恸的战利品。

 

他的气息因为战斗而加快，他环绕TheOther周身，研究他，试图找到他的弱点，结束这场令人沮丧的战斗，但是他敌人的防御很完美。

 

他永远不能及时来到他身旁。

 

一想到这就令他的胃痛苦地扭曲，愤怒和恐惧同时挤压他的心脏。

 

不能是他的凡人，他好不容易在如此可悲的种族中找到珍贵的宝物，他好不容易找到一个 **懂** 他的人。

 

他再次攻击，这一次他的权杖设法刺穿了TheOther的防御，在他的大腿上划出一道血线，接着为了躲避对方的魔法而后退；然而，那个伤口不过是看起来好看而已，甚至都没有接触到骨头，而他开始累了。

 

他的身体没有和以往一样反应迅速，还处于近期战斗的后遗症中，每一个动作都倍加疼痛。甚至他如此愤怒，他也不能在几分钟内结束战斗，而Stark……Stark已经失去了太多时间，甚至可能已经不再呼吸。

 

**没有人能杀死属于我的！**

 

他屏息凝神，召唤所有的能量，他体内所有的魔法。

 

然后他既在Thanos的奴隶面前，也在他身后，他是准备虐杀的战士也是蹲在凡人身旁的治疗者，他的双手撕开T恤，研究底下的伤口，手指因为努力和恐惧而颤抖，以和The Other战斗时相同的决心寻找身下凡人身体象征生命的星光，因为Stark是他的囚犯, 只有他能决定他的生死。

 

在他的另一个自己还有余力与敌人战斗的基础下，他凝聚所有的魔法，接着深入凡人的中心，开始另一场夺回Stark命运的战斗。

 

TBC


	72. 第七十一章：血色的梦

**第七十一章：血色的梦**

 

Tony沉在水里。

 

怪物不复存在，黑暗环绕在他身边，侵入他的鼻腔和嘴巴，令他窒息，疼痛是再把他往下拉的虚无中唯一能感受到的东西。

 

**只因为你在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，就可能被一个你从没见过的敌人，偶然地，杀掉。**

 

但这不是他的错，这次不是，和其他几次不一样。

 

虚无被沙子污染，昏暗的光区取代了黑暗，喘息声，断断续续的声音打碎了沉默。

 

Yinsen站起来，血流如注。他把一只手抚过胸膛，如同他想要整理他褴褛的衣衫，血在他身后连成一串，他胸前枪击后的破洞变得黑黝黝看不穿尽头。他的脸，当他转向Tony，只有轻蔑。

 

“我不是为了让我的牺牲沦落到如此境地才救你的。”

 

**我很抱歉。**

 

他试图开口，但是他肺里嘴里满是血，稠密炽热的血液，和用来折磨他的冰水非常不同。疼痛太过强烈，令人无法忍受，抹去他一切思考，而Yinsen指控的眼神比那怪物的匕首还要伤他更深。

 

Tony只想要闭上眼消失，但是现在另一种感觉干扰了想要被遗忘的愿望。

 

有什么正在摇晃他，粗暴执着。

 

**我错了，我再也不会这么做了。**

 

“Stark。”

 

**不，求你了，让我睡吧。**

 

Yinsen在摇晃他，钩状的手指刺进他的身体，撕扯他胃部汩汩流血的洞，就像他想要偷走他的内脏。

 

“Stark！”

 

他缓慢睁开双眼，Yinsen无法聚焦的身形消失了，取而代之的是Loki。

 

其中一个Loki，因为，如果他不得不相信自己的眼睛的话，除了蹲在他身边的神以外，还有另一个复制品正在忙于和那个几乎杀了他的混蛋打架。

 

“你敢去死试试，你个蠢货人类。”

 

为什么Loki没让他走？

 

他本想露个讽刺的微笑给他，但他连一个痛苦的表情都很艰难，但是如果他能够说话的话，他会告诉神这一切都是他的错。但他不能，所以他只好死盯着Loki直到他能够聚焦，看清他蹙起的眉，他苍白空洞的脸，他的嘴巴抿成单薄痛苦的一条直线，同时他的内部有什么缓慢安定下来。

 

“给你的同盟点个赞，鲁道夫，他们人真好。”他最终设法喃喃出声，声音昏昏欲睡，听起来不像他自己的。

 

但是疼痛在缓慢退去，一点一点，他神经上的火焰逐渐变成可以忍受的小火苗，他的身体在愈合，肌肉和内脏正在重新联结回一个整体。

 

Loki的注视冷硬了。

 

“比起急着说话，不如先想着呼吸。”

 

他脸上的愤怒如此深刻，Tony几乎觉得自己不照做就要有生命危险了。这对他来说似乎太荒诞了，带着那张表情，神真的在试图拯救他而不是给他致命一击。

 

尽管他有想要吐槽一切的冲动，他顺从地听Loki的话闭上了嘴，更多是因为他太虚弱了，做不了其他，而不是证明他是对的。他专注在缓慢规律的呼吸频率上，用他用来打败恐慌症发作的同一个办法。

 

现在他可以更清楚地看到周边，他卡到另一个Loki和混蛋外星人战斗，毫不犹豫地互相攻击，暂时平分秋色。

 

在他们身边的所有都是奇塔瑞人被肢解的躯体，但是那个拿着武器的怪物几乎还是分毫未伤，Loki似乎很难战胜他。

 

他一动不动地观看着战斗，他还是因为虚弱而不能思考，他只能看见战斗的虚影，而他甚至都没看进去，一部分的他还处于濒死之中。

 

接着他听到吃痛声，同时来自于战斗一方和自己旁边，他意识到Loki受伤了。他的权杖掉在地上，怪物迅速地踢走了它。

 

“为了那个中庭人浪费精力简直愚蠢。你的傲慢是你失败的成因，小神。”

 

某人放声大笑，Tony花了点时间才意识到Loki是那个大笑的人，同时敌人的武器刺穿他的肩膀。

 

“你恐怕失算了，”神回答，手掐住怪物的喉咙。

 

斗篷被拉下，露出一张和奇塔瑞人不同但同样丑陋的外星脸，接着他的整个身体被绿色的火焰覆盖，怪物开始尖叫。

 

当Loki的魔法在吸收他的敌人，Tony感觉到在他胃部的手不断闪烁，正在治疗他的Loki只剩下轮廓近乎消失，接着又回到实体。

 

Tony的伤口正好在神任由外星人的身体落在地上时完全愈合了，Loki看着地上的残躯，伴随着吃痛的嘶嘶声将武器从他自己身体中抽出来。

 

接着位于Tony身旁的Loki消失了，受伤的神朝他走近，他脸上的愤怒依旧清晰可见，深刻得宛如伤疤。

 

他浑身浴血，属于他和他敌人的血，当他看着他一边走近一边愈合肩上的伤口，Tony感到自己的胃扭曲了，几种不同的感情交织在一起，知道神可以对他做的事，他已经做的事，和几个小时前他想要做的事。

 

用尽全力，他抬起一只颤抖的手触碰伤口。上面再没有一个洞，他甚至感觉不到真实的疼痛。接着，他的手指朝反应堆滑去，停在那里，触碰到坚实的，顺滑的平面。

 

“你救了我，”他说，难以置信的感情如此强烈甚至取代了所有其他感情，因为Loki为了救他削弱了自己的力量，而那时他正在为他自己的生命战斗，他也许冒了极大的风险，就只是为了不让他死去。

 

神伸出一只手停下他坐起来的企图，就像他的复制品做的那样蹲伏在他身边。

 

“你的生命属于我。”Loki声音嘶哑，接着低下头吻住他。

 

TBC


	73. 第七十二章：心之所属

**第七十二章：心之所属**

 

Loki在他身上，他不耐烦的双手粗暴地扯开他的衣服，Tony甚至没有意识他开始回吻。

 

在神的手指滑进他的裤子里，毫不犹豫不容置疑地把它们撕开时，他发出一声呻吟，因为，此时此刻，他们两个人都没法找回基本理智处理这个疯狂的处境。

 

Tony想他可能永远都回不去理智清醒的时候了，这太超过了：神灼热的喘息铺洒在他唇上，Loki的牙齿啃咬他的下巴，顺着脖颈的弧线向下，来到他跳得比以往更加激烈的心脏，赤裸的身体紧压在他身上的感觉，金色的光芒令盔甲和衣服消失，只剩下一具他已经在上次浴室里领略过的完美身体。

 

而他不在乎他将要和自己的敌人做爱，因为他还活着，他的身体能动，他的血液在流动，他的肺叶充满氧气，他的大脑没有死亡，在和死神近距离接触后，他想要用身体里每一处细胞 **感受** 生命——也许Loki甚至已经不是一个敌人，不再是，对他来说。

 

他露出脖子供神舔咬，指甲刺入他的后背，渴求更多，为了Loki触摸下他的皮肤里悦动的愉悦火星，还有仅仅是为了他还活着。

 

神再次咬了他的颈侧，用力到几乎见血，接着他退开抬起头凝视他，他那两双翡翠的双眸里承载的欲望和他流血的伤口一样清晰可见。

 

有那么一会儿，Tony没法呼吸，沉溺在那双令他的心以太过愉悦的方式揪起的双眼中，感受到的不只是甚至连神都为他陷落的自恋快感所带来的得意。

 

接着，抚弄他勃起的手，从只是揉弄他半硬的阴茎，到滑入他的臀瓣，一根手指压在从来没人碰过的地方。

 

“嘿……嘿，”Tony试图抗议，因为这是个完全未经许可的举动，在他心里比和神做爱还要意料之外。

 

他企图退后，但是Loki的碰触太好，太诱惑，他拒绝不了，他的嘴巴渴望他，他所有的神经都在吟唱着喜悦和欲望。

 

“闭嘴，Stark，”神低吼，用一个偷走他呼吸的吻堵住了Tony未能说出来的回答。

 

手指继续深入，直到按压一个特殊的地方，朝他的脊柱送去一阵纯粹炽热的快感，Tony弓起身子贴紧Loki，同时吻变得更加迷乱和粗暴，牙齿啃咬他的下唇，手指在他的胸膛和腹部不断游走，就像神想要确定没有更多的伤口需要治愈。

 

他几乎没有注意到手指从一根变成两根，已经被某种液体润滑了，没有疼痛地在他身体里滑进滑出，给他一种并不是真的不舒服的充实感。他只知道他需要Loki，他没法停下亲吻触摸他，手指爱抚他的身体，从肩膀，到后背，到修长的大腿，一具在他洗澡时出现在他幻想中的身体，而现在就在他指尖，完美得一如往常，甚至是在一场致命的战斗后。

 

他们两个身上都有血；血和汗，但是他不在乎，他的一只手已经伸向神的臀部，抚摸那里的皮肤，然后指尖压进那里的皮肤，吃痛的嘶嘶声从Loki的唇间泄出，令他贴着他的喉咙微笑。当他吸吮Loki脖子和肩膀之间的皮肤，他感到一阵纯粹的欲望，他感到神的呼吸骤停，发出一声模糊的呻吟，所以他又做了一次，接着第三次，同时压紧手指再次感受那不可思议的快感，享受他强迫神发出的声音，紧紧抓着他就像Loki是允许他不会迷失在令他眩晕的快感的唯一稻草。他仍然在舔咬神，试图在甚至在那么严重的战斗后，连伤疤都没有的身体上留下印记，就在这时以如此甜美诱惑的方式折磨他的手指消失了。

 

有那么一会儿他感到空虚，无法忍受的空虚，接着Loki闯进他的身体。

 

伴随着一声哭喊，他的身体突然弓起，被半是疼痛半是快感的灼烫感觉淹没，，感觉太强烈太深刻，他没法不尖叫，他活着，他的神经感觉到一切，他的大脑过载，太多感觉了，但是他还是能够思考，他醒着，准备应对哪怕最细微的刺激，如同一个赤裸的神经，肺叶里有空气，很少，但足够他活下去。

 

他的存活来自于一个敌人，如果他还这么看作Loki的话。

 

他眨了眨眼，凝视着神，就像这是他第一次看见他，就像他才意识到谁在他身上。

 

**他活着。**

 

而Loki救了他，把那些折磨他，甚至差点杀了他的外星人打成碎渣， **字面意义上** 打成碎渣，而现在在他身上，那双翠绿的眼睛专注地凝视着Tony，目光强烈令他颤抖，因为这个敌人看他方式如同他是某个需要被他保护的，值得的，视为宝贵的。

 

除了Pepper以外没人这么看过他。

 

接着神的手伸下去握住他的勃起，伴随着他进入的频率套弄，给予他迫切需要的触碰，替代了早上他洗澡时的幻想，从他双唇中撕扯出类似啜泣的哀鸣。

 

 **而他活着** ，他的神经吟唱纯粹的愉悦，把他推向更高，而他不断颤抖喘息，屁股隔着Loki的节奏律动，跟随他的进入，把他吞进更深的地方，更快，更粗暴，直到一阵快感的热流在他腹股沟爆开，它伴随着一声嘶哑的哭喊高潮了，同时还有向世界证明他存在的需要。

 

当Loki接下来很快，在最后一次深入后高潮时，他几乎什么也感觉不到。

 

神退出后，他的屁股感到湿漉漉的不舒服，他痛苦地皱起眉，但是他太累，太满足到不真的想抗议或者甚至分析刚刚到底发生了什么。

 

他躺在客厅的地上，周围刚刚发生一场屠杀，外星人的残躯到处都是，但是现在他感觉很好。

 

一切都很安静：他的愧疚，Yinsen和Pepper的声音，他的队友，他自己的大脑。

 

手掌覆盖自己的反应堆，他一动不动，依旧喘息着，身体因为愉悦而沉重，同时看向一双唯一他可以接受自己的倒影出现在其中的眼睛。

 

TBC


	74. 第七十三章：紧握不放

**第七十三章：紧握不放**

 

她醒来的时候还以为自己睡在石床上。她的后背到处都疼，双腿已经麻木了，后脖的刺痛告诉她今天是没法随意晃动脑袋了。然而她大腿上很温暖，当她睁开眼，她发现腿上是Bruce安详的面庞和蓬乱的头发。

 

他还睡着，还很累，鉴于他苍白的脸和眼睛下的黑眼圈，但是他平静的表情和规律的呼吸安抚了她，他知道他没有做恶梦。

 

她右边的窸窸窣窣声令她抬起视线，她看到一个熟悉的人影。

 

“你知道吗？如果那个睡在你腿上的不是一个可以从温柔医生变成绿色的怪物，拥有足以毁灭城市的力量，如果你不是我唯一知道可以让Tony闭嘴的人，我会说你们两个在一起有点可爱了。”

 

Pepper忍不住微笑。因为醒来没看到太多损伤或遇害者的释然，又或许只是因为那句具有讽刺意味的问好，她不知道，但是不知怎的那些话令她的胸膛没那么沉重了。

 

她没有真的令一切好起来，她没有对应所有问题的回答和办法，但是她不是一个人。不管怎样，他们能做到。

 

“嗨，Clint。”

 

他也笑了。

 

“我不想打扰你，但是Jarvis告诉我你在下面和Bruce一起，我想着过来看看。”他环顾四周，视线从扭曲破碎的墙壁逡巡到有两块巨大拳头留下印记的地上，再是被摧毁的床，接着回到她身上，眼神错愕迷惑，就像他不明白处于这一切的中心她怎么还能毫发无伤。“你还好吗？”

 

“是的，”她深吸一口气，“我很好。”

 

她腿上的重量动了动，接着Bruce喘息着睁开眼，靠着她的放松身体突然紧张起来。

 

“Pepper……？”

 

他已经呼吸过快了，如同没有出现在他睡眠中的噩梦现在开始袭击他。

 

“欢迎回来。”

 

Bruce立刻抽身，站起来，颤抖着，就像触碰她的皮肤都会灼伤他。

 

Pepper跟着他站起，准备帮助他。

 

“放轻松，”她呢喃，但是显然他没有在听她说话。

 

他太忙于与恐慌战斗，手指抓进覆盖在他赤裸身体上的毯子，力气之大他的指关节全白了，同时他的视线扫视四周。他的双手在颤抖，呼吸逐步加快，显然他还在挣扎着保持某种理智。

 

“发生什么了？”

 

Pepper露出微笑。

 

“看起来我们两个人都需要一点睡眠。”

 

从隔离室门口，Clint谨慎地走近几步，露出他空空如也的双手。

 

“很高兴见到你依旧完整，博士。”

 

Bruce深吸一口气，接着另一口，终于他疲惫的脸露出一丝微笑。

 

“我也很高兴见到你。”

 

他的皮肤上没有绿色的阴影，但是在这件破碎的屋子里浩克的存在不知为何能够实际感觉到，空气太过压迫，伴随着筋疲力尽，对于情况的不确定，他们刚刚经历的失败。在每个人都想着该说或做些什么的时候，Dum-E带着凯旋的唧唧喳喳声进来，靠近Bruce。

 

“谢谢，”他呢喃，接过人工智能体贴地带给他的眼镜。他戴上眼镜，放松他的肩膀，同时Pepper也同样放松了。似乎Dum-E的到来令大部分压迫感消失了。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”

 

Bruce稍微扩大了一点笑容，眨着眼适应眼镜后的视野。

 

“渴得不行，嘴巴里还有可怕的味道。但是比我想象的要好太多。”他的微笑突然僵硬了，他看向四周，脸上浮现出惊恐的表情。“其他人呢？”

 

“都很好。”Pepper犹豫了一瞬，但是她必须得知道。“你还记得什么吗？”

 

Bruce的视线从她的脸移向墙壁，

 

“我记得Loki，我们输了。接着神盾局的医疗小队到了，还有关于医院的片段。然后一切都迷迷糊糊的。”

 

他艰难地吞咽，接着回头再次看向她。

 

“我以为他会杀了你，”他轻声说，嘶哑的嗓音听起来如同他在自己脑海里尖叫太多次。

 

“我以为我会杀了你。”

 

Pepper触碰他的手臂，实际上，抓紧了他，因为Bruce似乎在消失，消失在他脑海中，伴随着愧疚和懊悔，他不应得这样的折磨，她想要给予他一些可以实在的能让他依靠的东西。

 

“但是那没有发生。另一个家伙并不坏，一旦他停下砸东西。你知道。”她说，露出笑容。“我们有了个约定。”

 

他回以难以置信的瞪视。

 

“一个约定？”

 

Pepper点点头。

 

“它会帮助我找到Tony。”

 

Bruce摇摇头，但是在恐惧和惊吓之间，还有一道不容忽视的释然柔软了他嘴唇绷紧的线条。

 

“我开始觉得你大概和Tony一样疯狂了。”

 

“归根结底，我是他的职员之一，不是吗？”

 

一声叹息，空气变得更加轻松了。

 

“我错过什么了吗？”

 

“我们都活着。”Clint拍了拍他的肩。“或多或少受了些伤，不过都还是完整的。谢谢你。”

 

“我什么也没做。”

 

“这不是谦虚的时候，医生。没有你的帮助Steve撑不下来，而Thor……好吧，委婉点说的话Fury会发现他手上会多了具神的尸体。”

 

Pepper感觉到她的胸口揪紧了，既因为Clint真心实意的声音和两个复仇者正在交换的眼神，他们可能不是真的朋友，甚至没有完全信任彼此，但是他们是队友，比和彼此相处关系要来的更加深刻。显然而然他们对彼此有同样的归属感，对于她来说，这是某种她不懂的关系，因为她可以支持他们，她可以成为他们的朋友，力所能及地给予他们帮助，但是她从没有真的与他们并肩作战，在真的战场上。她从未和他们一起拿自己的生命冒险。

 

有那么一瞬她有种被抛弃的感觉。接着，Bruce的注意力转回她身上，视线中承载的太多愧疚，即使是看着都觉得痛苦万分。

 

“我们没能捉住Loki，或找到什么关于Tony在哪的消息。我很抱歉。”

 

Pepper摇摇头。

 

“现在最重要的是你们都活着，都很安全。”

 

“是的，但是……”

 

“任何人都做不到的，Bruce，”Clint打断他。“特别是现在那个婊【咳】子养的有了别的力量。”他突然停下来，不好意思地回头看Pepper。“Loki似乎吸收了魔方的碎片。”

 

她点点头。

 

“是的，Jarvis告诉我了。”

 

一个微笑出现在弓箭手愧疚的表情背后。

 

“试了。我忘记你知道发生的一切了。”

 

“不是所有。”她喉咙中的哽咽眼看就要打碎她的声音。通常来说，她会忽视它，但是在很长一段时间的紧绷，肾上腺素和精疲力竭后，她没法控制自己。她暂时垂下视线，试图忍住眼角的湿润，接着抬头看向两个复仇者，因为她此刻还不能崩溃。

 

Clint的手轻抚她的肩膀，笨拙地试图安慰她，而Bruce揉了揉太阳穴。

 

“嘿，Pepper。Tony还活着，你知道那个，对吧？”

 

她知道，她可以感觉到，就像他被困在阿富汗的那几个月，但是她不想要听到只是安慰的空话。她需要听到比那更坚实的。

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

“那个混蛋很愤怒，他攻击我们因为某个人把他烦到想杀人。你还认识某个能让一个已经够疯狂的神变得更加歇斯底里的人吗？”

 

Pepper感到她的心脏跳到她喉咙口，她用尽全力忍住泪水，但是她笑了。她的视线看向另一个复仇者，寻找某种确认。

 

“Bruce？”

 

他点点头。

 

“我也这么觉得。尽管这是个非常荒谬的想法，毕竟他是Loki的囚犯，但Tony不知为何的确做到了安然无恙。”

 

TBC


	75. 第七十四章：三天

 

 

 

**第七十四章：三天**

 

 

空气如此安静，让陷入沉睡，假装什么都没发生，暂停大脑活动几个小时直到他准备好接受之前发生的事情成了最理智的行为。他差点死了；在短暂的时间里他的身体经受了太多疼痛，恐惧和快感，现在他一动都不想动，神经仍然处于过度兴奋和过度敏感之中，小憩一会儿就和一杯苏格兰酒后的淋浴一样诱惑。但是Loki就躺在他身侧，他绿色的双眼依旧注视着他。

 

在他太过强烈的视线里，Tony总能发现那令他惊讶的富有占有欲的一瞥，同时还有仍然令他紧张的怒火，同时他的身体燃起一股并不能说是不舒服的战栗，就像他能感觉他的视线如火苗舔过他的肌肤。在嘲笑背后，在来自反复无常的神的威胁和力量背后，Loki对他的欲望鲜明可见。Loki想要他，同时他又好像对此十分恼怒，就像他不知道该对和一个敌人之间的产生情感的荒谬现象作何反应。

 

**看来我们两个都有同样的问题，驯鹿游戏。**

 

他转过身，为了能够以更好的角度看着他，把他的注意力从Loki的脸上转移到他的身体上。他的肩膀，覆盖着干涸的血液，看上去要比被那柄武器刺了个对穿时好很多，但是伤口还在，神要比他允许流露出的更加疼痛这一点令Tony很不舒服。甚至他此刻一动不动的样子也很非同寻常，特别是他甚至都没有重铸房子的魔法防御术。

 

Tony的视线移向大门。在战斗中，它合上了，也许是因为那几个外星人，又或许是被什么击中了，木头扭曲损毁。他确定没有任何魔法会阻止他的逃脱，因为被他击破魔法屏障的窗户外面还显示着纽约的天空。

 

一个虚弱的Loki可能会来不及反应。然而，即使他有力气快速地站起来，在神阻止他之前跑向门，一想到他们才刚刚做完爱，他现在就想着离开，让他感到一阵难受。

 

他的视线向下，确保Loki的身侧还是完整愈合的，接着他再次对上他的视线。

 

“你的血都流到我身上了，你知道吗？”他最终说，再无法忍受沉默。

 

神挑起一边眉，眼中的愤怒被一丝几乎令他微笑的嘲讽取代。

 

“彼此彼此。”

 

“那当然，一个精神病外星人可是拿着把刀戳穿了我的肚子。”

 

有那么一会儿，Loki的视线不由自主地落在他的身上那个受伤的地方，一闪而逝的关系没有来得及完全掩饰住，Tony感到心口一阵暖意，夹杂着一丝得意的甜美。

 

“别担心，玛琳菲森，你永远是我最喜欢的精神变态，”他加上，声音轻柔，语气调侃。

 

神的脸上出现了那张令他奇异地联想到Pepper的恼火表情。

 

“你真的那么想要你的声带被切掉是吗，Stark？”

 

“不，你太喜欢听我说话啦，否则你根本不会在我并不想要说话的时候，那么努力地逼我说话。”

 

他垂下眼帘，有点被他刚刚自己的话吓到了。直到他说出口，他才真的意识到，从一开始Loki就真的有在帮助他重塑自己。他已经注意到神对于让他重新开口说话的执着，一种诞生于想更多地折磨他的欲望，然而只是让他现在明白了那些行为对他帮助有多大。

 

神摆出不悦的表情。

 

“我已经开始后悔了。”他坐起身，他的双唇紧绷成一条直线，他的脸比以往还要苍白。当Tony看向自己的肩膀，他注意到一缕血从伤口流下，覆盖在奇塔瑞人留下的蓝色污垢上。

 

他也强迫自己站起来，他感到屁股上一阵刺痛，他发出一声模糊的痛呼。这是一种全新的痛感，和他以前习惯的那些完全不一样，他试图忽视它，连同它所代表的意义。他会之后再考虑，等到那个想法变得更加容易接受，还有那个拿走他处女的神不会死于失血过多的时候。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

Loki露出他的牙齿，笑容锋利。

 

“ **我** 不是一个脆弱的人类。”

 

但是当他触碰他受伤的肩膀，手指上魔法的绿光照射在伤口上，他的手不断颤抖，肌肤花了很长一段时间才恢复如初。

 

至少，他的身侧未受损伤，没有任何那前几天差点杀了他的可怖伤口的痕迹，但是Loki垂下手臂，保持不动，眼睛紧闭，呼吸深沉绵长，显然他已经很累了。

 

所以，如果他想要跑向门，没有能控制住他的人，没有能够清理堆在客厅地板上，墙上，还有家具上那些蓝色的血和破破烂烂尸体的魔法。

 

他看了一眼四周，像是直到现在他才真的意识到他正处于一场大屠杀中心。他刚刚在大屠杀的中心被人 **睡** 了，都可以称得上是“做爱的最不健康地方”名单第一了。

 

他抹了把眼睛，试图停下脑海中回响的嘲讽声音。忽视掉他不想要面对的不愉快真相要容易得多。

 

他叹了口气，接着再次睁开眼看向Loki。

 

“我想你欠我一些解释。”神绿色的眼睛不满地瞪了他一眼，但是Tony没有理他。“我猜那不是Thanos，对吧？”

 

“我 **欠** 你什么？”Loki大笑，突然回到那个喜欢让所有敌人跪在他脚下的精神变态神状态中。“记住你的位置，凡人。”

 

如果那是他想要玩弄的方式，重新回到反派和复仇者的角色中，他想都别想。Tony严肃地盯着他，不带恐惧，也没有愤怒。

 

“你入侵过我的脑海，摇滚时代，然后又被你的虐待狂前盟友当成宣泄压力的玩具。是的，你 **欠** 我。”

 

几种不同的情感在神的脸上闪过：轻蔑，不爽，和Tony想象得一样，接着一种通常被视为怒火的紧绷感出现在他脸上，暗流涌动的威胁要比说出口的更加切实。但是接着，他的脸上，只留下深深的疲累，Tony感到反应堆后面的心脏扑通跳了一下。

 

看起来Loki似乎投降了，在这个瞬间，对他。

 

“不，他不是。他只是一个最忠实的仆人。”

 

Tony花了一分多钟时间不说话只是盯着他，在脑海里整理得到的一系列信息。当他濒临死亡的时候，神在为了他活下去而战斗，他听到那个怪物试图激怒他，满含轻蔑的锋利话语。加上Thor不知不觉告诉他的自杀未遂过往，他可以完全想象出过去对于神来说有多难堪：Loki，仍然受他身世的真相影响而受伤，却在同时不得不面对一个外星暴君，一个可怕到把能在被浩克砸过之后还能开玩笑的神吓到噤声的存在。

 

“他找你是为了把你带回那个你在太空闲逛之后落到的大反派那吗？”

 

“Thanos不会原谅一个失败。对于一个毁掉他计划的人，他更加没有慈悲之心。”

 

“我就当你同意了我的说法。但是如果你已经消灭了六指混蛋，你应该安全了，不是吗？”

 

但是不，当然这不可能那么简单。

 

“Thanos渴求复仇，也同样渴求阿斯加德的灭亡。”

 

神语气和眼神里的某种东西令Tony颤抖。

 

“但是不止是阿斯加德。”

 

倒不是说他不喜欢Thor的人民——好吧，说实话他的确不喜欢他们，至少对于一个会想到精神伤害一个敌人的孩子，觉得把他养成一个有着 **小小** 情绪问题的精神变态，老是搞事的肥皂剧女王是个好主意——但是如果他只用旁观者的身份看一场不属于自己星球的战争还是很令人安心的。

 

“不，Stark。中庭会是第一个目标。”

 

“为什么？”

 

Loki毫无笑意的微笑令他的胃焦虑地拧成一个结。

 

“你们胆敢公然违抗他，向他复仇。我猜他认为你们从此成了值得被毁灭的存在。”

 

Tony突然有一股想要召唤战甲的冲动。

 

“我不知道我到底是为称呼你为精神变态感到愧疚，还是发现你如此理解其他精神变态的想法而感到更加毛骨悚然。”

 

他没有等待回答，也许是因为他不想听。他站起身走向卧室。在几分钟之后他回到客厅，他穿着干净的裤子和上衣，总体来说还算整洁，而Loki看起来才刚刚设法站起来。Tony看了他一会儿，接着朝门走了几步。

 

“你想去哪里？”

 

他转过身看向神。Loki还赤裸着，身上遍布混合着蓝色和红色的血，声音里的敌意就和愤怒的低吼一样清晰；然而他从来没有像此刻这样如此毫无威胁过。

 

“警告Fury和其他人，我们要准备一场战争。”他朝神笑了笑，看着他一步步走近，一动也没动。“我觉得这是正式结盟的时候了。”

 

Loki的敌意更深了。

 

“结盟？”

 

“我们有一个疯狂的，太强大的外星人想要杀掉你和我的整个星球，而你喜欢我，所以我们可以把我们的关系从敌人变为互利互助的盟友。”

 

“别会错意了，Stark。你是我的事实并不给予任何说话的权利。”

 

如果放在以前，Loki朝他露出的微笑都会让他感到一阵寒意，但是他记得太清楚在他试图拯救他的生命时，神眼中露出的恐惧和关心。

 

他绝不会伤害他。

 

“说真的，摇滚时代？你为了救我，肩膀被捅了个对穿，然后你还是假装你是个邪恶的反派，不想承认你有多喜欢我？”

 

神的手刹那间出现在他的脖子上，掐着他拎起来，直到只有他的脚尖能碰到地板。

 

好的吧，他绝不会伤他 **太重** 。

 

他抓住Loki的手腕，努力忍住想要踹他下体的冲动，看看是否神的蛋蛋，和凡人的不同，也是防弹的。好在他意志力足够，他试图在不用攻击他的情况下挣开，他嘟囔了一句脏话，模模糊糊的，Loki决定还给他呼吸的能力，放开他。

 

“注意你的言辞，凡人。对我来说拥有你整个人就够了，不需要完好无损的你。”

 

“随便你说什么，去你妈的。”他骂了一句。喉咙很痛，他用一个太习惯的姿势按摩它。“我已经累了，不想再做一个囚犯。现在我想要淋浴，吃点东西，睡一整晚，然后回家。”而在那里他有另一个可怕的处境需要面对，但是他可以把这个交给以后的自己去细想。“但是我们可以成为盟友。如果这个Thanos真的想要摧毁地球，那就代表了我们有了共同的敌人，你会更需要我和复仇者们作为盟友，而不是把我留在这里做你诱人的玩具。”

 

这一次神的手攥成拳，重击声回荡在房间里。有那么一会儿，Tony百分之一百感觉到在反应堆之下，他的确有一颗有血有肉的心脏，因为他感到心脏跳到了嗓子眼。尽管他只露出一点点惊吓的反射动作，很快强迫自己放松下来，设法掩饰住他其实吓得半死，因为神并没有打他，打的是身后的门，碎裂的木屑擦过他的脑袋。

 

他深吸一口气，凝视着Loki绿色的双眼，一丝疯狂如同开裂的伤口从眼神中流露出来。Loki还赤裸着，全身浴血，肌肉紧绷，好似一头准备杀戮的野兽。当神把手臂抽回来的时候，他一动不动，门上留下一个拳头大的洞，只有在这时他才把手举起来，以一种半是示弱，半是安抚的姿态。

 

“好的吧，我们现在都累坏了，身上都是奇怪的体液，我等不及去洗个澡了。更别说你客厅里那些零零落落的尸体碎块。在那个外星暴君到来前我们有多长时间？几天？几个星期？几个月？”

 

Loki半阖双眼，看起来还是敌意满满，但是他身上透露出来的杀气和疯狂已经不那么严重了。

 

“几个月……我想。”

 

他看起来不再失控了，Tony真的安下心来，垂下双手，环抱在胸前。

 

“很好，那么这不是什么太着急的事。我想我们需要休战一到两天，然后我们再讨论这个问题。你觉得怎么样？”

 

“你说的休战是什么意思？”

 

“意思是我们专注在休养生息上，把你装饰在客厅的糟糕玩意打扫干净，而我——我真的不敢相信我会说这个——我们吃点健康食物，睡几个小时。我不试着在你分散注意力的时候悄悄溜走，你也不要试图恐吓我，杀我，或掐我脖子。”

 

Loki的表情冷硬了，同时他的视线从他移向门和窗户。

 

“三天，”他最终说。

 

**需要三天时间才能回到完全状态良好的时候，或至少状态良好到能够万无一失地把我留在这里？为了干掉那些外星人和治疗我，你真的累坏了，莫蒂西亚。**

 

但是他不介意陪他玩玩。发射器就在他卧室里，完好无损。他藏在一条裤子口袋里，就在一叠随意堆放在一起的衣服里。

 

“三天就三天。”

 

TBC


	76. 第七十五章：坚定的信念

 

 

 

 

 

 

**第七十五章：坚定的信念**

 

 

 

“Odinson先生，您还好吗？”

 

Thor几乎没听到Stark仆从的问候，他沉浸在自己的思绪里，双眼直愣愣地注视着天花板，脑海里回放着各种画面。

 

“是的，Jarvis，我很好。”

 

他花了许久才接受了这个无灵魂声音的存在并不是某种魔法的结果，但是现在他太习惯于听到它的声音，听到它呼唤他的名字，那甚至和他没有人很问题地注意到这个一样分散人心。

 

“你的伤口还疼吗？床头柜上有一些止疼片，但是如果你需要的话，我可以帮你叫医生，或者Potts小姐过来。”

 

Thor把视线移向右边。Jarvis所说的地方有半杯水。水的旁边有两块白色的小圆片。他在中庭的时间够长，足以认出那是两颗药，凡人的救济方式，和阿斯加德的药膏和苦涩的药水完全不一样。

 

“不。我宁愿一个人待着。”他的手伸向被子，不得不抿紧双唇扼制难受的痛呼。他不在意那两块小白片；他只是喝下那杯水，然后回到床上躺着，等待腹部的剧痛自行散去。“我的队友们怎么样？”

 

“Rogers队长没有生命危险了，此时正在睡觉，Romanoff小姐也是一样。Banner博士醒来时状况有点糟糕，但是最终他控制住了自己，现在他在洗澡，而Potts小姐和Barton先生正在隔离室，两个人都一切完好。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

他抹了一把自己的脸，深入骨髓的疲惫浸入他四肢百骸。即使在一段时间的休息后仍然不愿离去的东西。那是失败的沉重，这股苦涩的味道对他来说已经不再新奇，但是在他生命的近几年它不断折磨着他，连同他永远不能丢弃的恐惧。

 

他失败了。

 

就像那天当妙尔尼尔拒绝他时的大雨、愤怒和泪水，他失败了。

 

**你真的想要杀了我吗，我的兄弟？**

 

他的身体，肌肉，甚至内脏都在创伤之后愈合，缓慢但平稳，而且已经不会在他移动时剧烈疼痛了。

 

他遮住双眼，天花板和迷失的童年在他指缝间一闪而逝。

 

**难道我们之间只剩下血海深仇了吗？不是你死就是我亡？**

 

在他向母亲承诺过后，在他发现他迷失的弟弟从深渊中回来后，他向自己发誓他会弥补偿还他的错误，原谅他之后，拒绝重修旧好的可能就如同亲手杀了Loki。

 

这就好似他的弟弟从来没有真的回来，Loki现在只是一个有着熟悉容貌的陌生人，一个迷失家庭的黑暗的扭曲的倒影，渴望疯狂、绝望和愤怒，在黑暗的路上行走得太远，他已经救不回来了。

 

满怀恐惧的凡人所说的话从未停止在他脑海中回响，现在似乎像是它们有了自己的生命，在安静的房间里窃窃私语。

 

**你真的宁愿独自面对一个连我们的父亲都忌惮的敌人吗？**

 

一部分的他想要去找Loki，站在他的身边保护他战胜一切可能毁灭掉整个宇宙的威胁。但是在他绝望地想要注视的他弟弟的眼睛里，只有疼痛和愤怒。

 

他的手指蜷成拳，打向床垫。

 

**这一次也是一样，全是我的错。**

 

因为他犹豫了：他握着妙尔尼尔的手不够坚定，不像他一直以来和不知名的敌人战斗时那样，他没有真的以必胜的决心战斗，甚至当他发现弱点时，他也不曾出手。他没能放弃对于新的开始的希望，他没能放弃寻找他心爱弟弟的影子，因为他只有在失去他之后才意识到Loki有多重要。

 

而现在他的队友们严重受伤，Tony Stark仍然被困在某个地方，所有那些喷洒出来的血，折磨，痛苦，全部沉甸甸地压在他肩头。

 

如果他们其中一人战死了，他的名字将会出现在他失败的名单上……

 

哪怕只要想起，心就会滴血，他决不允许自己再犯同样不可原谅的错误。

 

他闭上双眼，抗拒喉间的哽咽，他已经决定了。

 

**请原谅我，母亲。**

 

 

 

 

Pepper还是很累，尽管她才醒来几分钟。

 

她看了看四周，在心中默默记下隔离室受到的重创——她需要负责的账单和修缮，早晚的事——她没有力气面对另一天，因为一部分的她只想要把自己关在屋子里，缩在床上孤独地哭泣，但是她没有选择。

 

至少看起来情况已经得到了控制。Bruce接受了她的建议，为了放松心情去洗澡，在和Jarvis简短地对话过后，他向她保证了Steve和Thor的伤情，两个人都正在缓慢痊愈中，而Natasha还在睡觉。

 

现在这里只有Clint和她，沉默变得太过浓厚。

 

“你想不想来杯咖啡？”

 

弓箭手笑了。

 

“听起来不错。”

 

几分钟过后，他们坐在厨房的公共区域，他们的手指笼着散发着袅袅蒸汽的咖啡，一种愉快的正常生活感带着他们进入自从和Loki战斗后的第一段平和宁静的时间。

 

“所以，我们和Fury还有其他人之间的麻烦到底有多糟糕？”Clint在抿了口后开口。

 

Pepper一口气喝完咖啡，伴随着一声十足像Tony的欣慰长叹。

 

“比你认为得要好很多。Fury和我达成了共识，决定了几个小时的停战，我不认为他们现在会攻击我们，至少不会是在Thor和Steve受伤还太过严重的时候。”

 

Clint点点头，但是一旦他解决掉他自己的咖啡，这一次，他抬起头时眼神中没有一丝笑意。

 

“好的，让我们开门见山。我想要相信你，甚至我想要Nat也相信你。我们需要她。但是如果你不告诉我你手上拿了什么Fury的把柄，让你有能力掌握他，我们不会作为你的盟友站在你身边。”

 

Pepper沉默了一会儿，盯着空空如也的杯子如同她希望它能给她一个正确的回答。

 

“我不想要向你隐瞒，但是我需要一个优势。”她最终轻声道。

 

“那个优势是什么？”

 

说出来等于失去这个优势。她叹了口气，但是如果她站在Clint的处境，她永远不会接受盲目服从，而且还有别的事，不那么重要但是依旧有用的细节，她可以用作要挟的手段。

 

然而，她真的不是一个做间谍的料。

 

“是Phil。”

 

随之而来的沉默凝滞了整个厨房的空气，她的耳朵里只能听到自己越来越快的心跳。Clint张开嘴，却没发出一点声音由合上了，过了几秒后他才能开口讲话。

 

“你什么意思？”

 

她叹了口气，寻找最佳词汇来向他解释Fury一直以来对他们撒的谎，但是在她能说出来之前，Bruce冲进房间，腰间只围了条毛巾，他的头发潮湿，而他的双眼，在他扭曲眼镜的背后，比她看到他醒来时更加生机勃勃。

 

“我知道我们该怎么找到Tony了。”

 

TBC


	77. 第七十六章：粉饰太平

 

 

 

**第七十六章：粉饰太平**

 

 

 

海姆达尔的视线灼痛了他的后背。

 

Loki可以感觉到，有些时候重如泰山，令他猜想可能还有另一道视线，来自独眼的老人，控制他的行为，另外一些时候则轻如鸿毛，他几乎注意不到。他确定他保护不了他的居所，因为如果阿斯加德的唯一殿下要求的话，阿斯加德的守护者不会一言不发的。

 

但是他已经厌倦那些眼睛跟随着他每一步动作了。自从和the Other战斗后过去了几个小时，他的力量已经恢复到足以再次用防护盾遮住他的公寓。

 

他一只手抵在墙上，闭上双眼，任由之前拼命收集的能量流淌进墙壁里。他修补了战斗后留在墙上门上和窗户上的破坏，幻象重新将他的居所从现实中分开，藏在只有他能够进入和退出的空间，只是一点点魔法，用来保证最低限度的安全。

 

这不会持续太久，但他知道他已经重伤了他的非兄弟。他刺穿了他，这意味着在他能够决定下一步做什么之前，他不得不休息一段时间才能重拾力气。

 

**三天。**

 

他转过身看着客厅里的另一个住客，正舒适地坐在沙发上。

 

Stark。钢铁侠。钢铁之人。一个拥有一颗人造心脏的凡人，他的回忆和受过的背叛和他太过相似。一个在几天前还不过只是一个稍微有点有趣的对手，一个在他朝Thor和胆敢公然抵抗他的可悲中庭人的复仇之路上的绊脚石，现在却出乎意料地与他的生命息息相关。

 

Stark在研究他，现在，就好像盯着他每一个动作就能让一个区区凡人理解他的力量一样。然而，他要比Loki预想的要更加平静，特别是在最近一次讨论过后。这太可疑了，因为他清楚知道Stark这个人到底有多固执。

 

他必须要有一个计划。

 

凡人并不是出于信任而接受了他的停战协议，他不笨，也没有那么轻易就放弃，就连他被囚禁的最初几天也一样，哪怕是如同幽灵一般无声行走在房间里，几乎毫无生息。不，Stark已经决定为他的自由战斗，只不过不在明面上，而他只需要找出来他会怎么做。

 

“所以，你到底有没有结束浪费你宝贵的魔力，准备好聆听我的床头故事啦？”凡人如是说，正应和了他的想法。

 

Loki背靠在蓄满了他魔力的墙上。

 

“我现在仍然还有足够的魔力缝上你的嘴巴直到早上。如果我是你，我不会继续挑战我。”

 

他忽视了Stark毫不意外的抗议，懒得听他说了什么，径直上了他的床。

 

傍晚还没有完全降临，但是自从他打败the Other且把Stark从死神那里抢过来已经过去了几个小时。

 

在他设法冷静到足以正视凡人而不会同时燃起想要令他身首分离或惩罚他的怒火后，他决定他首先应该清理他自己。Stark一直没说话，他很少有这么善解人意的时候，然后很快他们一起洗了个宁静的澡，在热水的喷洒中给彼此留了些空间，没有任何争吵发生。和他的凡人一起洗澡是一件很奇怪的经历，但是，尽管他非常珍视自己独居一人的生活，和他在一起却好像也没那么匪夷所思。实际上，他已经习惯了Stark的存在，甚至是在如此亲密的处境中：他在凡人发烧的时候协助他洗澡，而凡人自己也在他虚弱的时候回报了他。

 

许多天以来，他们分享床和房间，回忆和梦魇，沉默、挑衅和争执。

 

在他们距离如此相近的地方清洗他自己，伴随着凡人对热水大声的感谢，对他的挑衅和斜视——因为哪怕他离死亡只有一线距离，Stark也做不到闭上他的嘴——还有温暖的水打在他肌肤上的愉快触感，一切似乎又不是那么难以忍受。

 

一旦他们结束了沐浴，Stark决定再次用他平平无奇的烹饪技巧挑战厨房，但是因为战斗而损失的魔力令他饥饿不堪，一餐远不能满足他，他又要求了分量更多的第二餐，不管那有多不合胃口。

 

只有在食物令他精神了一点，他的魔力又攒回了一点，他才将注意力转移到还在客厅地板上躺着的尸体，和房子的损害是那个。幸好，the Other没有破坏听他所有的防御咒语：只有一扇窗户和指向中庭的门，战斗的声音和影响应该大部分隐藏在房内，没有被住在同一栋大楼里的其他凡人们听见。

 

销毁尸体是他第一件做的事，为了抹消任何能让他想起Thanos的一切痕迹。

 

现在，在新的防御咒语覆盖在墙面上后，疲惫渗入了他身体每一寸，他只想要几个小时的休息时间，等待他的力量重回峰值。

 

然而，他并不是孤身一人，所以梦乡并不会准时到来。

 

“我并不认为我有给你使用我床的权利，”看着凡人跟着上了他的床，他说。

 

Stark躺在床单上，一边把手当做枕头垫在脑袋下面，一边盯着他看。

 

“说真的？你连问都没问就拿走我最后的童贞，居然还跟我矫情起床的使用问题了？”

 

Loki微笑，抬起一只手让魔法汇聚在他指尖，绿色的闪光在Stark面前啪嚓作响。

 

“我喜欢舒舒服服的。”

 

“难以相信这句话居然来自于一个连肩膀上的伤口都没处理就在地上艹我的精神变态神。”

 

尽管声音很轻，凡人并不如他所假装的那般冷静：他的肌肉并没有放松，他的呼吸比以往更快，他的视线专注在Loki身上就如同他不想遗漏掉他任何一个动作；但这并不是出于恐惧，甚至连担忧也不是。

 

Stark很焦躁。

 

对于睡眠的渴望瞬间消失了，在他的凡人的双眼中迷失了。

 

“为什么我要给予你睡在我床上的荣誉？”

 

“因为你爱我爱到快死掉了？”

 

他指尖的绿色转变成一串由冰冷凝固的钢铁构成的锁链，懒散地游弋在空中，寻找目标。

 

“你可别太把自己当回事了。Stark。”

 

凡人猛地退开，两只手伸长，张开手掌如同想要阻止一次攻击。

 

“喂喂你给我等等，皮顿，你一点幽默感也没有吗？我可不想再回到地上睡，所以赶紧把你的bdsm玩具拿走，谢谢。”

 

“我可从没说过想要你睡在地板上。”

 

瞬息之间，锁链缠住Stark的手腕脚踝，把他绑在床的四脚，呈现一个美味的打开的姿势：手臂双腿大张，连接在床的四个角落，凡人的眼睛，因为惊讶而睁大，没能藏住瞬间的恐惧，还有一种更加深沉，更加本能的感情。

 

等Loki意识到那是兴奋时，他露出鲨鱼般侵略的微笑。

 

这将会是一个非常、非常美妙的晚上。

 

TBC


	78. 第七十七章：燃烧的夜晚

 

 

 

**第七十七章：燃烧的夜晚**

 

 

 

Tony发现自己的的呼吸卡在喉咙中，他想起几天之前也发生过相似的情形。他所有感觉器官都专注在缠绕在他手腕脚踝上的冰冷锁链，覆在他身上的神，还有因为某种与恐惧不同的感觉而抵着反应堆跳动的心脏之上。

 

怒火，这就是了，在他胸口熊熊燃烧的是怒火，因为他被当做成某种极具魅力的牺牲品。

 

他内裤里已经半硬了，即使不想也能很清晰地感觉到，但是当他走向床，跟随着能够再一次忽视常识不断警告的诱惑，他之前除了盖着棉被纯睡觉没和神做什么别的事，又不是说他每时每刻都思想不纯。然而看到自己被锁在床上，如此暴露且脆弱，在神的眼前如同可被玩弄的猎物，不是一个令他感到自豪的结果。

 

他紧张地弓起身，扯了扯锁链试图挣开，然而只不过是给他的手腕和脚踝留下了红痕，而Loki只是邪笑。他没有继续尝试，而是维持静止不动，呼吸加快，耳朵里满是自己的心跳声。

 

“听着，摇滚时代，我们从没好好谈过这个，但是在我们地球上有个词叫做‘共识’。”

 

也许他会宁愿一直处于害怕之中，然而事实是对于他来说唯一无法忍受的是神愉快的微笑。在那个混蛋上下打量他的时候迅速变成一张掠夺的笑脸。

 

“难道这不是你想要的嘛？”

 

“艹他妈的当然不是！”

 

好吧，也许他是有一点想，但是不是在现在他这种锁链加身无能为力的情况下。

 

一阵绿光闪过，Tony发现自己的衣服消失了，神瞬间压在他身上，和他一样赤裸，完美无暇又眉目凌厉的模样令他无法呼吸。

 

“你应该教教你的身体在你撒谎的时候更多地支持你。”Loki捏了捏他的下巴。“不然你可永远别学会说服一个骗子。”

 

Tony一边瞪着他，一边在脑海里寻找能补偿他受伤的自尊心的反驳，但在他能够张开嘴巴前，神的手指刷过他大腿内侧，冰冷的触感沿着膝盖上到臀部，脱口而出的侮辱变成一声抽气。

 

Loki的笑意加深了。

 

“如我所说。”

 

神另一只手抓住他的头发，强迫他露出喉咙，狠狠咬下去，他发出吃痛声，Tony不得不拼命保持理智，因为他已经兴奋到胯部如同火烧。

 

这和他们另一次做爱时完全不一样。受制于人，动作又该死地慢，当神的指尖掠过他的胸膛又回到他的胯部，他邪恶的手摸上他的老二，开始套弄，却又吝啬给予Tony想要的粗重。Loki的触碰轻柔缓慢，完全不打算迎合他的愿望。

 

“你想我停下来吗？”这个惑人心魄的混蛋低声细语，丝滑般的音色诱惑，单那声音就足以令Tony脑袋混乱了，哪怕他的手指没有套弄他的勃起，哪怕他的手没有牢牢抓着他的头发，呼吸吹拂在他的脖子上，牙印留在其上。

 

“我想你停止做一个混——”在他说完之前，Loki咬得更狠了，在他的身体上留下灼痛的痕迹，从肩膀开始向下，在他乳头周围，而他虚妄地试图从锁链中挣开，他甚至不知道他到底是想远离神赐予的关注还是接受他的吻索要更多。

 

“你不公平，”当那只抓着他头发的手转移到他另一边乳头上时，他气喘吁吁道。

 

在他胸膛上，Loki的嘴继续向下，在他肚脐停留了一会，接着在他下腹游弋，离他的勃起只有一寸。

 

Tony因为期待而紧绷，在心里骂了一句脏话。他花了几秒钟才意识到Loki没有停止注视他，甚至在他揉捏他的臀肉，舔弄他的肚脐时也没有停下；那双罪恶的绿眼，因为恶意和欲望而闪闪放量，从始至终专注在他身上，意识到这点夺走了他的呼吸。

 

在他身上的男人是复仇者的敌人，一个曾试图征服地球的战犯，一个非常火辣又恼人地与他产生共鸣的神，一个精神不稳定且反社会的反派范例。妈的， **他是Loki** ，是复仇者形成的原因之一，他的名字理应在‘你永远不该发生性关系’的名单第一。特别是当锁链牵扯其中的时候更不能。Tony肯定是哪里坏掉了，因为仅仅是意识到上述几点就令他更硬。

 

没有停止他挑逗地触摸，神动了。用一只比平常更加冰冷的手，在跪在他双腿之间的同时沿着他半边臀部的曲线游移，嘴唇牵扯出威胁的微笑，但是Tony没有时间思考，因为一瞬间他所有的感官都聚焦在他的阴茎上，特别是在神的呼吸刷过他勃起的时候。

 

他因为期待而颤抖，但是再一次Loki展露出他邪恶的一面，没有触碰他的阴茎，而是向下。

 

“你的决定是什么？”他呢喃，他的嘴巴贴在Tony的大腿内侧，突然咬了下去。

 

Tony的回答听起来极其类似一声悲鸣。这个混蛋在使诈，他们都清楚，但是他无法反抗。他快要迷失在感官世界中。

 

“让我离开，现在！”他下令，即使他已经知道对方不会轻易放过他。但是他必须说点什么，继续保持挑衅的态度，哪怕他的身体已经背叛了他，回应了Loki的触碰，渴望更多。

 

“让你离开？以诸神之名，我为什么放任你这样做？”神回答，嘴巴含住他的龟头。

 

Tony绷紧了，大声地呻吟。

 

上一次他们做爱时是因为热情，但也是因为害怕，肾上腺素，积压的怒火和凯旋的愉悦，他需要活下去，需要 **感受** 他活着，而Loki需要他战胜那六根手指混蛋的证明。那是一场完全处于动物本人的行动，性爱，牙齿，舌头，指甲，和臀部，他们与彼此战斗。然而此刻，在他们之中的只有纠缠的身体、呼吸和话语，同时伴随着某种更加深沉某种理智的认知正在悄然发生。

 

他试图再次贴上神的身体，但是一只手抵在他胃部把他按压在床单上，同时神的嘴唇和舌头挑逗着他，却并没有把他整根吞下。Tony咬紧牙关，最终还是宣告投降。

 

“甚至以你的标准来说这种酷刑也太残酷了，你知道吗？”他喘息着说，他的声音嘶哑，带着一点绝望。

 

他看见Loki在笑，接着一阵愉悦感偷走了他的呼吸。

 

“我恨你，”他呻吟，因为在所有那些挑逗之后神突然毫无征兆地含住他半根阴茎，开始不断吮吸。

 

笑声在他老二旁颤响，Tony不得不咬住嘴唇才能阻止自己再次呻吟出声。他闭上双眼，诅咒锁链、神、还有他自己的不堪一击。接着那混蛋退开，温暖的嘴唇替换成灵巧的手指。

 

Tony缓慢地睁开双眼，喘息着，发现他潮红的脸倒映在Loki双眸的绿色中。神的眼睛明亮地燃烧着，一如他的魔法。

 

“你现在明白了吗？你身体所明白的真相，即使你固执的小脑袋一直不愿接受，结果都一样？你愿意任凭我摆布，Tony Stark。”

 

而正是因为他的名字；Loki呢喃它的方式，那种自然的，如天鹅绒般丝滑得仿佛在爱抚他肌肤的声音，扼杀了他所有的反抗。

 

去他妈的懊悔，去他妈的愧疚，去他妈的尊严。

 

Loki对他所做的事太愉悦了，他从来不是会在挑战面前后退的人，特别是当所说的挑战有关于性的时候。

 

当神重新开始吮吸他的阴茎时，他颤抖地深吸一口气，感觉到自己的勃起被一寸寸吞下，直到他的嘴唇贴上他腹部的肌肤。

 

Loki继续舔吸，然后他猛地吞下，Tony感觉就像同时堕入地狱和升上天堂。湿润的温暖包裹着他的阴茎有点太过了，他已经快要射出来了，但是这太舒服了，他不想也不能停下来。他正准备对他的感官投降，突然他感到一根湿润的手指在他后穴外面，挑逗着进入他的身体，带着令人烦恼的轻松，和一丝甚至更让人烦恼的愉悦。说真的，他想要抗议，想要告诉神现在该乖乖躺平任操的人是 **他** ，是时候让Tony展示给他Tony Stark久负盛名的性能力，但是这个混蛋甚至开始更专注在吞咽他的阴茎上，即使他心里清楚这只是为了令他臣服的算计，他真的无法提枪反抗。

 

一根手指抽离，两根插进，伸展他的后穴，在他体内进出，出乎意料的体贴让Tony更加沮丧，因为他已经逐渐习惯了这个触感，开始想要更多。他的双手攥紧成拳，锁链在他的挣扎下铮铮作响，他想要抓住Loki的头发，命令他动得更快，他想要把指甲陷入他的肩头，在他太过苍白的皮肤下留下红印，用他的手，留下他的痕迹，他的欲望， **而Loki** **，求你了，动一动 ……**

 

他甚至都没有意识到他说出了声，直到神停止动作，抬起头戏谑地看着他，带着洋洋得意的小廉，同时破碎的话语和祈求在房内回荡。

 

“动啊，该死的！”他低吼，妄图掩藏已经染上他双颊的窘迫——这一定是个错误；那样破碎的声音不可能是他的，因为Tony Stark从不祈求任何人。

 

没有按照Tony所希望地那样，把他的阴茎再次吞进湿润的嘴里，让他能够忘记所有刚刚发生的一切，Loki继续盯着他，然后抽开他的手指，以一种捕猎者姿态的危险优雅爬上Tony滚烫的身体，直到他们面对面。

 

“我可以把你留在这里，既不能获得自由，也没有得到满足。我可以就此消失，一个小时后再回来。我可以仅仅只是退开，一边自慰，一边看着你在没有我的帮助下绝望地寻求慰藉。”

 

即使神的声音低沉危险，也带着一丝无法忽视的性爱味道。

 

Tony不是唯一一个急需性爱垂青的人。

 

他猛扯了一下锁链，在他的禁锢下挣扎，同时试图摩擦Loki的身体。

 

“如果你敢这么做，我发誓我会找个法子在你沉睡之时杀了你。”

 

Loki嗤之以鼻，即使他的眼中跳动着愉悦的火星。

 

“我是一个神，杀我可不是一件容易的事，凡人。”

 

Tony瞪着他，因为锁链缩短了，进一步禁锢他的动作。

 

“反正我也可以在你头发上搞事。我打赌至少你的头发还是能燃烧的。”

 

突然，两根手指重新进入他的身体，同时神缩短他们之间的距离。

 

“你会对此非常后悔的。”Loki如此允诺，他们的嘴唇只有一寸相隔。

 

Tony低吼地侵入他的双唇，亲吻他，啃咬他，直到鲜血渗出，在他唯一被允许的接触上为控制权而战斗。

 

第三根手指加入，他感到一丝刺痛，但是手指已经是润滑过的状态了，他已经放松兴奋到足以忽视这微不足道的痛。当神压在他身体之上时，他张开双唇呻吟，他感觉到对方的勃起紧贴他自己的阴茎，这太过了，再等下去他会疯掉的。

 

他自发地张开双腿，在锁链给予的一定范围内尽可能地张开，给神送去他并不想说出口的讯息，他不想说他已经 **他妈的** 准备好了，他不想亲口请求Loki停下漫长的前戏，而是开始真正的性。就像神能够读出他在想什么一样，他挑起最邪恶的轻笑，手指再次冲入他的身体，刷过他的前列腺，一阵纯粹的快感抽走了Tony所有的氧气。

 

“你准备再犹豫一会儿吗，Stark？”

 

即使被欲望烧得快神志不清，Tony设法集中注意力。神的眼睛半阖，流转的绿色比以往更加生机勃勃，燃烧得更加炽烈，他看着他被囚禁的身体如同Tony是他最喜爱的猎物同时又是全世界独一无二的宝物。

 

“我恨你。”

 

Loki爆发出一阵大笑。

 

他在他的唇上挑逗地轻啄了一下，手指离开他的体内。

 

Tony正准备骂些会让他掉脑袋的话，或更糟的，再次被从头到脚玩弄的话，一根比手指更大的家伙刺入他的后穴。他感到一阵灼痛，但是是好的那方面，因为他已经准备得不能再好了。他屏住呼吸，直到Loki的老二进入得更深，只有在那时他才吐出颤抖的呼吸。

 

“我真的恨你，还有你那能够随时随地幻化出润滑剂的肮脏手段，你得教会我那个，”他气喘吁吁地说，感觉汗津津的，他被撑得那么开，那么满，几乎无法承受，但是他不在乎，他不在乎他的声音听上去有多颤抖，他只需要更多。

 

带着那张百年不变的邪笑，神开始动了，插入得更深，Tony嘶嘶地叫着，一半是痛苦，一半是愉悦。

 

突然Loki停了下来，喘息着，与此同时Tony单单是像着了魔一样盯着他，被那些冲击他神经的感觉淹没。他的双眼紧闭，脸上浮现红晕，眉间因为集中而蹙起，挣扎着控制自己，Loki如同性爱的化身。

 

Tony试图深呼吸，这样他就能露出一张假笑，说一些一针见血的聪明话，但是突然Loki的手抓住他的臀，几乎称得上冰冷的手指攥着他几乎留下青痕，神开始再次移动。他缓慢地抽开，缓慢到几乎一点也不疼，但是他的手臂紧绷，他全身微微颤抖，就像他在挣扎着控制他自己，如同他就在把他操得鲜血淋漓边缘——但是不，Tony不应该对 **这个想法** 都感到兴奋，但是仅仅是想到神会把他操进床垫，令他尖叫，就让他的阴茎更硬。

 

在最初几次撞击后，疼痛几乎完全消退了，尽管还被锁在床上，他开始尽量迎合神的动作。比在下面更让他恼火的是他的无能为力，他不喜欢自己的行为受到牵制，他想要抓住Loki的肩膀，想要探索他的身体，想要在他苍白的肌肤上留下痕迹。

 

当神低下他的头，他抬起脸含住他的唇，愤怒又激情地亲吻。至少那触碰他还可以为了控制权而抗争，他如此想，也如此做了，直到他尝到血液的味道，他要告诉Loki他永远不会真的服从。他抽身呼吸，当注意到神也同样喘不过气时，他感到一阵温暖的满足。微笑着，他靠近他的肌肤，舔舐他的下巴直到到达他最终目的：Loki苍白无暇的喉咙，似乎生来就是要被他的唇齿舔咬，标记和探索的。

 

他狠狠咬下去，在锁骨旁，当他尝到血液他感觉到Loki一下子紧绷了起来。

 

“Stark，”Loki呻吟，磁性的声音令Tony的欲望更加强烈。一只手抓住了他的头发，将他的头固定在脖颈，当Tony再次咬住他，神赐予他另一声响亮的呻吟。

 

过了一会儿，Loki粗暴地攥住他的头发，低吼着强迫他的嘴巴离开他的皮肤，显然他对自己的失控很不开心。当Tony对上他愤怒的双眼，勾起带着血的嘴角，他意识到就在刚刚，他们之间充满硝烟的战争开始了。

 

“你的脖子可真敏感，库伊拉。”他说，不在乎他的声音听上去多么破碎。

*库伊拉：《101忠狗》中的坏女人

 

Loki的神色变得冷硬，很快他的手指环住Tony的喉咙，摩挲他的肌肤，动作细微到几乎觉察不到。

 

“我应该把你的嘴堵上。”他呢喃，就像他在自言自语，好似真的在思考这一选项一样。

 

“然后失去享受我传奇般口舌技术的机会？”

 

哦不，Tony不应该沉溺于那种性暗示，特别是在和一个看上去马上要把他撕成碎片又同时令他祈求这一切发生的神上床的时候。但是Loki，即使他可以不费吹灰之力地掐死他，或者立即实施他所说的那样享用他的口舌，仅仅只是给了他一个与往常无二的变态笑容。

 

“我以为你会喜欢的。”

 

话音刚落神就啃上他的下巴，一次一次朝他体内深深撞击。

 

“你为什么不愿意承认？这是你想要的；这是你渴望的。”他又咬了他一口，这一次在他的脖子上，重到留下红印。“成为我的且只是我一个人的。你的身体在我的支配下，你的思想在我的仁慈下，一个在适用时随我使用的凡人。而你将会完全无助，脆弱，无法阻止我……我的玩具，也是我的奴隶，你会喜欢的。”

 

Tony呻吟，不仅是因为那些话语，还有随之而来的舔咬。

 

“别……想了。”他喘息，但是那声音比蚊呐大不了多少，一句出于骄傲和固执的反抗，而不是出于拒绝。

 

事实上他从来不是一个喜欢服从的人，特别是在别的男人的存在下，因为他一直都喜欢做主导的那个——除Pepper以外。但是Loki是一个神，征服他是一件值得自豪的事，如果他不能按照自己的方式拥有他，Loki的方式也不错，更何况他其实也对此也挺享受的。

 

他只需要沉浸他所能感受到的快乐中，暂时忘掉他的骄傲，至少在他能够以自己的方式扭转局势之前——到那时，他将会是那个作弄对方的人。

 

Loki又偷偷在他唇上啄了一下，接着缠在Tony脚踝上的锁链消失了，但是在他能做什么之前，神抬起他一条腿，换了一个角度更深的操他。

 

Tony张开嘴却发不出一点声音，他的整个身体都因为努力和快乐而颤抖，现在Loki每一次都准确无误地撞上他的前列腺。他被强迫摆出的难受姿势，环绕在他手腕上的锁链，被自己指甲戳破的流血的手掌……一切都不重要了，对他来说。只有那股在他腹股沟汇聚的令人惊奇的快感，在他身上的神是他见过的最美丽的东西，他的头发现在乱糟糟的，眼神狂野，嘴唇湿润，依旧因为啃咬而血迹斑斑。

 

他握着他臀部的手加重力道，他知道第二天绝对会留下淤青，但是他不在乎。他把注意力集中在另一只手上，那只手放在他的头旁边，Loki用它来支撑自己，而不是把他压碎，对他来说近乎诱惑。

 

他舔了舔他的手腕，尝到了皮革和冰雪的味道，接着他咬了下去。他听到了一声呻吟，那是一种生动的、粗糙的声音，而神的手和他的十指相扣压在床垫上，好像要融为一体。然后Loki的动作变得越来越快，越来越不稳定，Tony失去了思考的能力。

 

“Loki，”他在呻吟之间喘息，无法说任何其他的事，他的感官已经背叛了他太多次，因为愉快已经沉重到几乎无法忍受的程度，冰冷的手指在他屁股上，温暖的嘴唇抵着他自己的，牙齿陷入他的皮肤，灵巧的舌头挑逗戏弄品尝他每一寸脖子和嘴巴，每一次撞击都带来燃烧的快感，和 **是的，更多，重一点，不要停** ，还有 **Loki ， Loki ， Loki……**

 

神握住了他的勃起，突然之间他同时体会到了完美和痛苦，他不能再呼吸，没有思想也没有灵魂。仅仅几下套弄他就猛地射出来，以至于他脑袋里只剩下白茫茫一片。

 

当他恢复了理智，发现自己能够再次呼吸时，他试图透过残留的快感将视线聚焦在Loki身上。神的脸紧绷，他的头发乱糟糟的，在他的五官中仍有那狂野的快感使他的美更加勾心夺魄。

 

“你是我的，Stark，”他低吼，牙齿陷进Tony的脖子中，同时他冲撞变得更加粗暴。接着他绷紧了，他的手指死死扣住了Tony的屁股直到留下青痕，他感觉到神在他体内射了出来。

 

很快，Loki几乎瘫倒在他身上，只有他颤抖的双臂阻止了他。有那么一瞬间，他们一动不动，一句话也不说，神的额头离Tony的仅仅只有几英尺，他们的喘息交织混杂在一起一直到终于平复下来。接着。Loki翻身，任由自己倒在Tony身边的床垫上。他挥挥手，锁链就消失了。

 

Tony还是保持着原来的姿势，太过疲累到甚至懒得按摩他刺痛的手腕，哪怕连动动手臂换一个舒服的姿势也做不到。他只希望神的静止不动也是由于同样的原因，因为如果宇宙还有点良心和公平的话，Loki必须得和他一样精疲力尽。

 

“你真是完完全全，无法挽回的邪恶，”他最终如此说。“绝对无法被任何形式的救赎所拯救。”

 

通过眼角余光，他瞥到一个漫不经心的苦涩微笑。

 

“很开心你最终明白了这点。”

 

“明天晚上我需要一些抗神力手铐，因为我敢肯定，对于你来说，锁链是远远不够的。”他继续，转过身直视神的脸。

 

有那么一瞬间他看见惊讶闪过那双绿色的双眼，接着Loki露齿一笑。

 

“是什么让你觉得我会把自己交给一个凡人？”

 

“鉴于我就是一个凡人？”

 

他的双眼突然半阖，以一种混合着威胁和引诱的姿态，Loki缩短他们两人之间的距离直到他的呼吸刷过他的嘴巴。现在，他的呼吸不再浑浊，Tony感到一阵愉悦的战栗，同时忍住想要湿润他嘴唇的冲动。

 

“如果你想要我纡尊降贵的话，你得要比现在更有说服力，Stark，”神说，几乎发出喉音，单单只是丝滑的声线就足以唤醒他的欲望，可惜Tony已经不再那么年轻了。

 

他的嘴唇上似是而非地露出一抹微笑，但是在他能反应之前，神已经退开转过身，他的呼吸再次回归平静和规律，如同他已经陷入沉睡。

 

Tony一直望着他苍白的后背——因为，该死的，即使是他的后背都是完美且诱惑的，他只想亲吻舔咬它——没有决定他到底是感觉被冒犯了还是就Loki用如此短的时间就把他打发了而感到失望。

 

**混蛋** ，他在脑海里如此说，接着他也同样陷入梦乡。

 

TBC


	79. 第七十八章：准备

第七十八章：准备

 

 

**Coulson 。**

 

Clint可以听见Pepper在与Jarvis讨论Thor的身体情况，Thor自己，则穿好了一身战斗装备，尽自己最大努力显示出他的伤口没有丝毫动摇他，他整个人看起来比Clint以往见到他时更加肃穆和意志坚定，而Natasha不发一言地观察着他们每一个人，即使她的视线不断回到Clint身上，他知道他并没有完全掩藏住他内心的混乱。

 

**Phil 。**

 

自Pepper说出那个名字后已经五个小时过去了，那个秘密给予了她高于Fury的优势，然后她被Bruce的到来打断了。在那个时候，Clint想要沮丧地怒吼，因为突然之间Pepper的注意力转移到了Tony身上，他喜欢那个亿万富翁，那家伙是个不错的朋友，他愿意为他付出生命的代价，但是想到那个谁知道有多久的秘密就这么被撇下，他只觉得无法忍受。他确定他会疯掉的，被那个一句解释都没有的名字所折磨，强烈和愤怒到他想要杀掉什么人。

 

他并不真的在听Bruce在充满热情和希望地说什么；他的脑海中唯一盘旋的字是他管理者的名字。当Pepper的注意力再次回到他身上，他很惊讶。

 

“我要和Bruce一起去实验室，”她呢喃，接着露出抱歉的微笑，“你要留在这里吗？”

 

他看了她一眼，看着她的微笑，接着看了一眼Bruce，后者已经因为他的主意而斗志昂扬到甚至没注意到他正半裸地站在厨房中间。

 

“是的，我要再喝一杯咖啡。”他的声音听起来不像自己的，他正努力地控制自己的怒火，选择一个礼貌的回答，而不是意图伤害她，把自己的沮丧一股脑全甩在她脸上，因为他绝不可能要求Pepper先行考虑Tony之外的事物，他很清楚。但仍然，吞下询问的念头比他想要承认得还要艰难。

 

她对他点头，但是在离开之前她停在门前。

 

“Jarvis，可以麻烦你将我们之前讨论的那件事给Clint看看吗？”

 

“当然。Barton先生，如果您愿意回到房间……”

 

Clint立即服从了，甚至没有说出感谢之词，但是Pepper没有忘记这个，她没有令他的心吊在一个意味着一切的名字上面。

 

在他房间里，Tony要求每一个房间都要有的电视屏幕已经开启了。

 

在那里他看见了他。

 

在阿拉斯加的基地里，忙碌于朝看起来类似士兵的人们下达指令。他的表情一如既往地内敛，他的发型没变，领带和西服都整齐完美。他还活着。

 

他猛地吞咽了一下，仿佛突然之间失去了氧气。

 

Jarvis给他展示的录像是这个星期的。

 

他花了整整一分钟找回说话的能力。

 

“Pepper什么时候知道的？”他最终问道。

 

“Potts小姐和我在四十九小时前发现了位于神盾秘密基地的Coulson特工。”

 

两天。Pepper知道Coulson还活着的消息才两天，就愿意毫无条件把这宝贵的线索分享给他。而从他只比青少年大不了多少的时期就一直卖命的组织却瞒得死死的。然而不仅是组织。甚至是连他一直以来信任尊敬的人也欺骗了他——不，不是人，是人们，Coulson也一样，Coulson还活着，看上去非常安全，却连暗示都不愿意捎给他，他一点也不想Clint知道他伪造了自己的死亡。

 

他握紧了双拳，因为任由自己的怒火燃烧要比面对另一种在胸口徐徐冉起的情感要更加容易。

 

Coulson还活着。

 

活着，毫发无伤，距离Clint为他哀悼已经过去了整整一年，一直以来他都受困于失去的折磨，他以为他永远不能克服那股痛苦。

 

Coulson之于Clint的意义就如同Clint之于Natasha。当Clint二十的时候，背负着悲惨的过去和一条除了犯罪别无选择的路，Coulson招募了他。他成为了他的世界中第一且唯一的重要之人，而在此之前他一直是一个人，无人可以依靠——不是他的哥哥，不是他在马戏团的同伴，只有他自己，他的能力，和他的弓。

 

Coulson帮助他找回了自律，柔化了他人格中最糟糕的边缘，他教会他信任值得信任的人，他是永不犯错的盾替他看着后背，一个接一个任务后，或取人性命或按兵不动，在他拉满弓弦时一直是他引导着他，他让他感到踏实。

 

在复仇者之前，Coulson和Natasha一样，是他最强大的联结。

 

Clint明白做一个间谍意味着什么。撒谎，扭曲真相，扮演一个和自己大不相同的角色，以此才能欺骗每一个人。他清楚明知道无法留存却还是会和其他人产生联系的沮丧，也知道过双面人生活的苦楚，在某一个瞬间会开始思考到底哪一个生活才是真，哪一个才是假。他知道Natasha，Fury和Coulson在玩谎言和隐瞒的游戏上一直比他强太多，他知道在拯救世界上这是重要的。

 

但是发现他没有被信任到能把计划告知令他感到受伤。

 

“请问我能帮到您什么吗？”

 

作为对Jarvis提问的回答，Clint笑了，即使从他嘴里发出来的声音破碎苦涩。

 

“现在我只想Fury和Coulson在这里，这样我就能狠狠揍向他们的脸，但是我怀疑你能实现我的愿望。”

 

“很抱歉，我的确不能。”

 

“没关系。等到我见到他们，我会自己想办法实现愿望的。”

 

录像在几分钟前就已经停止了，他的手也不再握得死死的，但是他的手指还因为对弓箭的需要而刺痛，也许将自己的怒火发泄在镖场会感觉好很多。

 

“Barton先生，我理解您的情绪上的混乱，但是感谢Banner博士的主意，看起来此刻在追踪Loki和被他困在身边的Stark先生上有了具体的可能性。”接着Jarvis的声音变得有些犹豫。“Potts小姐和其他复仇者们在厨房讨论行动的最佳方式，您愿意加入他们吗？他们会很高兴有您的参与。”

 

想到Tony，他立刻就走到门口。

 

“当然。”他可以同时拯救他的朋友和向他的敌人之一报仇，何乐而不为。他刚走了几步，就突兀地停在半路。

 

“Natasha知道吗？”

 

 

 

在发现Coulson还活着的五个小时之后，那个问题还是无法停止在他脑海内盘旋。

 

Jarvis告诉他没有足够的情报他不能给出确切答案，但是他和Pepper都没有对Natasha提过这件事，所以Clint倾向于相信她并不知道。

 

他看向她，对上她无法阅读的双眼和那张还带着一天半前遗留下来的紧张和疼痛。

 

不，Natasha不可能知道。他绝不会在一个如此重要的秘密前保持安静，更不可能在没有丝毫理由的情况，而现在他并不能找到任何理由。他不想去想她可能也背叛了她的信任。

 

“你真的认为你能做到吗？你的伤势……”

 

Clint的注意力移向Pepper，寻求能令他分心的事物，抹去他心头让他不适的怀疑。

 

Thor看起来已经下定了决心。“我可以战斗。我的弟弟在上一场战斗后肯定也被伤势消弱了实力。”

 

就像要证明他的话语一样，Thor抬起妙尔尼尔。他已经全副武装，战甲上还沾着血液，Clint感觉到一阵战栗，他想起那个混蛋是怎样差点把他开膛破肚的。

 

Pepper担心地皱起眉。

 

“但是他没有像你那样被捅了个对穿。”

 

Thor握着妙尔尼尔的手垂了下来，但是Thor的表情仍然坚定。

 

“Loki是我的责任，Pepper小姐。我感谢您的关心，但是我是一个战士。我不会在我的手足兄弟为了我的过错冒生命危险时，躲在他们身后。”

 

他肃穆地说着，就像在发誓，有那么一瞬间Clint思考当这两个神再次相遇时会发生什么。是否他的朋友最终放弃了救赎一个在他看来只值得去死的弟弟。

 

“至少在Bruce找到Tony的坐标之前休息一会儿。”

 

Thor犹豫了，接着他点点头，然后坐下来。在厨房的桌子上已经放置了一堆各种各样的饼干，馅饼，覆盖着果酱和花生酱的烤面包，茶，咖啡，然后很快，Pepper放了一大盘鸡蛋和培根，接着开始烹饪下一盘。

 

Clint几个小时前就吃过了，但是当Natasha坐在神的旁边，他也坐了下来，在她附近的椅子上，拿过盘子开始第二顿早餐。

 

“我不知道你会烹饪。”他道，看着Pepper拿着第二盘鸡蛋和培根到桌上，给Thor递了两根香肠。

 

她朝他微笑。

 

“只会简单的那些。”

 

Natasha沉默地吃着，但是她的注意力一直在他身上，Clint也在竭力阻止想要行动的冲动，或是表现出一副很快就会被怀疑的冷淡态度。他一吃完了早餐，他就站了起来。

 

“我要看看Bruce有什么新消息。”

 

他开始往托盘上添不同的食物，接着Pepper递给他一杯热茶。

 

“把这个也带给他。这是他最喜欢的牌子。”她呢喃，接着端起另一个托盘，“我要去Steve的房间。”

 

“好的。”

 

他走到电梯，甚至一眼都没看Natasha，但是他知道她盯着他每一步，他感觉她的眼睛烧灼在他的后背上，甚至在电梯门已经关闭之后。

 

当通往实验室的门打开，他慎重地迈出一步。

 

“我可以进来吗？”他询问，害怕打断了Bruce的注意力。

 

“当然。”

 

在没有Tony的情况下在实验室看到他时间很奇怪的事，但Bruce自信满满地移动着全息投影，在这里所进行的是他所擅长的，他在这要比在厨房或是客厅自在得多。Clint把托盘放在一张看起来不那么重要的桌子上，指了指他带来的早餐。

 

“你想要吃点什么吗？”

 

Bruce看了看食物，接着再次把视线移到屏幕上。

 

“好的，谢谢你。再给我五分钟。”

 

“你该谢谢Pepper，她才是那个烹饪所有食物的人。”他走近他，研究那些即使作为间谍被训练过也毫无头绪的仪器和全息投影。“你知道，有些时候我忘记你有多天才。你应该每时每刻提醒我们，就像Tony那样。”

 

Bruce微微一笑。

 

“我怕我实在没有那份精力。”他几乎是立刻重回到严肃的状态，在最近的屏幕上输入了些什么。

 

“实际上这一次我可以算是一个盲目的白痴，我早该想到这点的。多亏了你，我才有这个想法。”

 

“我？”

 

“是的。”他走向另一个屏幕，一串数字流动得那么快，看得Clint头都要晕了，但是对于Bruce来说，一切都非常清楚明白，因为他对着数字点点头，接着转回身再次面对他。“你提醒我Loki身上夹带着魔方碎片，他很有可能用它来对付我们。”

 

“所以你在试图寻找魔方的辐射，以此我们就能找到那个混蛋在哪，对吗？”

 

当他回到厨房的时候，Pepper对他解释了Bruce的研究如何运作，他不确定这计划实施起来否和理论上听起来一样容易。Thor的证词加深了他的怀疑，他说Loki以前就会用咒语隐藏他的魔法，所以别的法师不能察觉到他。然而，Bruce的双眼流露出和Tony以前一样的坚定，和他每次把那些稀奇古怪的主意化为现实的时候一样的成竹在胸。

 

“当然。现在我已经找到了我们战斗的那个公园。显然Loki用来对付我们的能量太过强大，魔方的能量即使过了好几个小时也徘徊在原地。在时间的允许下，追踪不那么强大的能量也不会是不可能的。”Bruce指向两块最大的屏幕。“现在我正在利用公园作为中心分析辐射光谱，并逐渐增加搜索半径。”

 

Clint点头。

 

“一旦你找到他呢？你觉得我们这次能打败他吗，这一次？”他胸中已经涌起一股想要拿起弓箭的冲动，只要他能有为之依靠的信念。“你和我是队伍中唯二未受伤的。”

 

Bruce叹息，脱下他的眼镜放在衣角擦拭。

 

“我们有别的选择吗？”过了一会儿他重新戴上，接着他的表情变得强硬，有那么一瞬间Clint确定他见到了浩克潜伏在那双镜片后。“我不会放弃Tony。”

 

TBC


	80. 第七十九章：行动计划

 

**第七十九章：行动计划**

 

 

他的腹部还在疼。

 

“所以现在有希望找到他？”他问，竭力阻止自己收紧抓着床单的手指。

 

Pepper带着微笑点头。自从Tony失踪后，Steve再未见过她如此柔和的表情，尽管她的脸上同时夹杂着精疲力尽和疲惫，还有眼下厚重的黑眼圈显示出最近几天她的睡眠有多稀少。

 

“Bruce正在做这件事。他在用当Loki偷走魔方后在航母上使用的同一种追踪办法。”

 

对了，魔方。或者，更准确地说，一部分魔方。一小片那个本该安全保存在阿斯加德的危险遗迹的碎片。Steve回想起Schmidt，他的话，在他坦白被神夺走的那支手臂到底宝贵在那里时，他变形的脸因为愤怒和纯粹的恐惧而扭曲。

 

“有什么结果吗？”

 

Pepper的笑意加深了，在她眼里有糅杂着希望的释然，对于Steve来说却有点难以忍受，失败的挫败还沉甸甸地坠在他胸口，比他腹部的伤口还要疼痛和一成不变。

 

“他已经从你们战斗的公园找到了一些辐射信号。通过Jarvis的帮助，他应该能在大概二十四小时内扫描整个纽约。”

 

二十四小时。Steve一只手搭在覆盖他整个下半腹部的绷带上，触碰到柔软的、刺痛的肌肤，肌肉还有仍然未愈合的内脏，即使有血清的效用加持，愈合的速度还是比他需要的慢许多。甚至是坐在床上背靠着抱枕吃早餐都是件难事，他都不知道如果Pepper没有帮他，他会花多长时间在光是直起身上。

 

就像她能猜出他所思所想，她的笑容动摇了。

 

“你不需要担心，Steve。就专注在养伤这件事上，好吗？”

 

他摇摇头。

 

“我想要帮忙。”

 

他的队友们已经在讨论拯救Tony的计划了，他应该和他们在一起，而不是躺在床上，像一个无用的、受伤的失败品，唯一的成就是带领他们走向血淋淋的惨败。他试图直起身，离开给予他无痛依靠的抱枕，当一点小小的动作都能加重他腹部的疼痛，他必须得紧抿着唇才能忍住近乎脱口而出的痛呼。

 

Pepper迅速站起身，她的双手已经在他后背，准备支撑他，同时她的双眼露出一丝责难。Steve感觉它们灼痛了他的皮肤，令他的胸膛因为某种他太过熟悉的苦涩又甜蜜的疼痛而紧绷，因为自从上一个女人对他露出这种眼神以来已经过去许久。

 

他闭上双眼，努力呼吸，一只手臂压在绷带上，如同这样就能阻止疼痛蔓延似的。他垂下了头。

 

当他试图为了Bucky的死把自己溺毙在酒精里时，Peggy也以同样的方式看着他。混合着担心，责难和不带丝毫嘲弄意味的可怜。Pepper强大的人格和她善良的本性，在近期博得了他的最高敬意，在她的行为和态度上找到Peggy的影子不是什么令他惊讶的事。这的确让他在尝到甜蜜的同时感到痛苦，他永远不能忘怀对过去美好时光的留恋。

 

两个女人都为他担心，关心他的生命和健康，即使他只深爱其中一个人。但Pepper是一个宝贵的朋友，她是那个，和Tony一起，给了他一个家的人，在这个不属于他的世界上替他找到了立足之地。

 

当他睁开双眼，盘旋在腹部的疼痛减轻了，但是专注在他脸上的眼神仍然满怀担心，这比任何Loki能给他带来的伤口都更加私人性质地刺痛了他。

 

“你不应该勉强你自己。医生们说了你比普通人自愈得更快，但你不管怎样仍是人类。如果你动作太大，有可能你的伤口会重新裂开。”

 

Steve叹息。他真的非常脆弱，如果他怜悯自己，甚至自从他醒来后的这么多月以来他还是在一直跟随着一个旧爱的幻影。

 

现在他没有时间想这些。他可能是个失败的无用的领导者，但是他不会逃避责任，直到他能成为某种帮助之前，他都更加不会做个逃兵。

 

“我会小心的，但是我希望见见其他人。”

 

用自己的双眼查看他队友的状态半是他的责任半是他个人的需求。即使Jarvis已经确认过，他 **还是** 得看看他们，注意他们的伤口，分析他失败的每一点细节，这样他就能发誓再不会发生同样的过错。

 

Pepper犹豫了一会儿，他猜她得咬住自己的舌尖才能忍住给出一个否定的答案。接着伴随着一声叹息，她点点头。

 

“好的吧。但是要是有一丁点血渗出来，你就要回到床上，哪怕我不得不要求Clint和Happy动用武力把你拖回床上。”

 

 

 

Thor，Clint，Bruce和她。一个伤口还在愈合过程中的神，即使他竭力掩藏也被迟缓的动作暴露出疼痛。一个尚还在良好状态中的弓箭手，只要他不那么心烦意乱就好了，而她仍然未曾发现个中原因。一个对于他的同盟来说也称得上危险的绿色怪物，但同时也是他们最强大的资产。还有一个杀手，一只手暂时废掉，肌肉还在隐隐作痛，但好在还有一个时刻准备弥补她受伤身体的专注头脑。

 

Steve伤得太重，不能参与进即将到来的战斗，在见到他本人之前，光是听到他拖拉的脚步声Natasha就意识到这一点。所以，他们只有四个人，一群受伤的战士对阵一个曾在他们巅峰状态打败他们的敌人。

 

仍然，她并不觉得再次与那个神作战是一件自杀式任务。

 

Loki至少肯定和他们伤得一样重，他在上一次战斗时也吃了很多苦。

 

还有Thor，一直以来都是他们强大的战力。他疲惫的双眼露出她曾在将要发起对平民领地袭击的士兵眼中看到的同样苦涩且不可挽回的认知：认识到遵从一个他们已经开始感到愧疚的指令是必要的。

 

这一次，Thor会生杀念，如果必要的话。

 

“你应该也留在大厦里，Natasha。你也伤得很重。”

 

Natasha转过脸面对他们的队长，意识到他声线中与保护欲同时存在的挫败感。

 

Steve坐在沙发上，他的脸苍白紧绷，但是他的眼神专注，露出几乎在燃烧的决心。

 

在短暂的讨论过后，他放弃上战场而是和Pepper一起留在此刻作为他们基地的大厦，通过Jarvis追踪计划进展。这样，他就能和他们在战场上一样指挥他们的行动，即使不能身体力行地跟在他们身边也能给予他们相应的支持；但是显然他痛恨不得不接受这一次要角色，不能与他们共进退。

 

“我会在昆式喷射机上，我不会直接面对Loki。”她忍住想要把手搭在缠绕在她手臂上的绷带的冲动，她微笑。“有Jarvis的帮忙，我能单手驾驶。”

 

Steve露出痛苦的表情，但他没有回答，接着他挫败地叹息。

 

过了一会儿Clint回到客厅，他的弓箭已经在他手上，脸上满是不耐烦的表情。

 

“所以，我们都同意了吗？一旦博士给我们那个混蛋的准确位置，我们四个人就会离开。”他转身看向Steve和Pepper。“如果事态变得不受控制，你们会通过Jarvis协助我们，Nat会在我们还完好的时候，带我们从战场上撤退，我们会乘坐昆式喷射机回来这里。”

 

Thor缓慢地站起身，握紧妙尔尼尔，甚至在早餐时他都没有松开。

 

“没错。”

 

他们都全神贯注信念坚定。

 

“Potts小姐，Fury局长在这里。”Jarvis冷静的声音响起，接着大厅里只剩下沉寂，对于援救任务的期待替换成对更为危险和具体的威胁的戒备。

 

TBC


	81. 第八十章：后备计划

  **第八十章：后备计划**

 

 

“Fury局长在这里。”

 

房间里一片寂静。

 

“什么？”Clint发声。

 

“在大厦里？”Pepper询问。

 

“是的。他现在就在门口，他要求上楼来。他想要谈判。”

 

Clint握紧手中的弓，他的愤怒对于Natasha来说是非常可疑的，因为这比他们最近遭遇的要更为私人且强烈。

 

“播放安保录像，Jarvis。”

 

在Pepper的命令下，一道屏幕从天花板降下，画面里是一楼大厅。唯一一个站立在电梯前的人穿着松松垮垮的卫衣，他的脑袋低垂，肩膀耷拉。

 

“看起来他在利用平民行头做伪装。我该把他困在电梯里吗？”

 

Natasha发现自己在微笑。她忍住那股冲动，但是很难不去注意到Jarvis询问时语气里的渴望。她看向Pepper，研究她紧绷的身体，她专心致志的脸，还有她沿着高腰裙边缘移动的手指，仿佛在揩去手上的汗。对于一个平民来说，Stark工业的CEO很善于隐藏她紧张的证据。

 

“不，但是在让他上来之前，确保他没有带任何武器和监听器。”

 

“当然。”

 

Clint面向Pepper。

 

“你真的要让他进来吗？”

 

她点头。

 

“我想要听他到底想说什么。”

 

在屏幕上，电梯门打开了，接着画面一转，露出电梯内部图像。男人走进，在一脸不高兴地说了些什么后，朝地上扔了把枪。过了几分钟和更多的对话之后，他扔掉了两把匕首，一件防弹背心，和一件Natasha只在神盾局服务器见到过蓝图的超音波原型武器。

 

过了四分半电梯最终到达他们所在的这一层。近乎五分钟的时长怎么想都比往常不超过九十秒的电梯运行慢太多。Natasha确定延时是Jarvis给Pepper的礼物，让她有时间理清思路，同时杀杀Fury的锐气。

 

最后当电梯门终于打开时，Natasha默默地在心里赞赏了这位间谍的伪装。

 

神盾局的局长完美地扮演了一个流浪汉的角色：一件布满补丁的巨大卫衣，兜帽遮住了他的脸，一条洗得看不出颜色的裤子，和旧到几乎没走一步都将不堪重负烂掉的鞋子。

 

但是有一些细节与某个应该和其他穷人一样的破旧外观不一样的地方：在兜帽之下他正小心翼翼地观察着周围，耷拉的肩膀下是紧绷的肌肉，Natasha能感觉到她的本能告诉她最好在面对这个男人时保持警惕。过了一会儿，Fury拉开他的兜帽，露出他一贯的严厉表情，看在他那只失明的不在被眼罩遮盖的份上，要比以往更加严肃。

 

 

他扫过每一个人，接着皱眉。

 

“Potts，”他说，如同冰冷的问好。

 

Pepper带着同样冰冷的表情点头。

 

“Nick。”

 

她的双手微微颤抖，但并不是出于恐惧。有那么一瞬间，Natasha认为她的自控能力是多年来在Stark手下干活加作为CEO的时光历练而成的，不然她绝对会攻击眼前这个间谍。

 

“你在这里干什么？”她询问，声音不带一丝感情。

 

“我来谈判，我猜你已经被告知了。”

 

Fury朝她前进一步，他畏缩的行为被一个曾经处于掌权者所拥有的确定和威胁的态度取代，但是很快Clint来到他们之间。Natasha跟着他的动作，怀疑的眼神带着无形的重量落在他的肩头。有什么破坏了Clint对神盾的信任，不是Bruce的强迫镇静，或者说不只是那个，因为他在医院里没有露出如此强烈的怨恨。肯定是什么全新的东西，某些Clint最近才得知的事。某种沉重或可信到足以把他全方位推向Pepper那一边的东西。

 

他的行动也让Fury措手不及，因为他的表情僵硬了。

 

“Barton？”

 

“我告诉了他。”Pepper说，在Clint可以回答之前。

 

Fury咬紧下巴，如此用劲Natasha以为他要咬碎牙龈。

 

Clint令局势变得更加针锋相对。

 

“我劝您别再往前了，局长。”

 

接着Fury的视线移到她身上，在她的脸上寻找着什么，如同一场安静的质询。

 

“Romanoff？”

 

“我的忠诚自我们上次面谈以来没有变过。”

 

Fury长久地、沉默地打量他们，与此同时紧绷的气氛变得更加令人窒息。Clint，站立于他和Pepper之间，同时是一柄矛和一面盾。Pepper自己，回应的眼神和他的一样无动于衷。Thor，沉默但是坚定，妙尔尼尔在身侧。Steve，嘴唇在苍白的脸上抿成一条苦涩的直线。接着，随着一声叹息，局长不请自来地拿过一把椅子坐下，示意他们自便，这样的行为十分类似于投降，Natasha怀疑地眯起双眼。不管怎样她也还是坐了下来，除了Clint以外其他人都这么做了。

 

“我没有选择，”Fury开口，“Banner没法控制自己，然后……”

 

“如果你再敢撇清你对Bruce做的恶行，我现在就会呼叫他上来，让他亲自判断你的开脱之词有多令人信服。”Pepper嘶声道，愤怒地打断Fury的话。“如果Bruce没法保持冷静自持，那只是因为你们和你们不间断地监控他们的举动已经令他精疲力尽。”

 

Fury安静了一会儿，接着再次抬头看他们。

 

“我承认看到你们毫发无伤时我很惊讶。Banner还处于镇静中吗？”

 

“Bruce还活着，正在研究找到Tony的办法。一个你曾失败过的任务。你还有什么想说的吗，还是说需要我们给你画张出去的地图？”

 

再一次空气中只余寂静。Natasha默数到四十二，Fury脸上的冷漠才最终替换成痛苦。

 

“委员会令我走投无路，关于Banner的处境上他们没给我多少选择。我猜你，还有你人工间谍，已经意识到了即将来临的外星威胁。”

 

“我更喜欢被称呼为人工智能，局长。间谍对于我的能力来说是个有点太过浅薄的称呼。”

 

Pepper的唇因为Jarvis的声音弯起。

 

“是的，我察觉到了。”

 

“委员会想要把Banner作为最后的武器。如果我反对，我将失去神盾局。”Fury交叉双臂在胸前。“别会错意，Potts。我不在乎你，我也不在乎你是朋友或是敌人。但是我相信在接下来的战斗中，你，复仇者，和Stark工业是比委员会更加有用的盟友。”Natasha在他说明理由之前就理解了，因为能让神盾局长比起毁灭或是单单不关心选择外交手段的只有一个原因。“帮我推翻委员会。”

 

从Pepper眼中一闪而过的兴趣来判断，她已经开始分析Fury的提议。她也许只是一介平民，但是谈判和分析局势正是她的优势。

 

“为什么我要帮你？”

 

“委员会永远不会让复仇者获得自由，尤其是Banner。即使不是通过神盾控制他们，委员会也会找到别的办法。我不打算在准备防御外星入侵时还要分心处理网络舆论。”Fury的视线扫过他们每一个人。“你们需要神盾局作为盟友，或者至少不能是敌人。对于我来说，我可以给予Banner和其他复仇者完全自主权，至少直到他们成为危害社会的威胁前。”

 

“Potts小姐，我很抱歉打断这次谈判，但是Banner博士刚刚找到了Loki的方位。”

 

Natasha察觉到一丝诧异划过Fury的脸，接着一切都消失在那张不动声色的面具背后。

 

他们瞬间站起来，甚至是Steve，比以往更加苍白。

 

“我们会在Tony回来后再次探讨这个。”Pepper说，声音中不留商量的余地。

 

Fury犹豫了一下，接着点点头。

 

“我想要留在这里观看救援过程。”他的嘴唇紧抿。“如果你允许的话，”他加上，强迫自己礼貌。“我还是能帮忙，即使是非正式的形势下。”

 

Pepper不确定地看向他，而Natasha可以理解她的怀疑：尽管她认为Fury会利用情势杀了她或者要挟她为人质不太可能发生，仍然会有一些风险，尤其对一个非训练过的女人来说更是如此，在一个没有实际保护的情况下和一个危险间谍待在一起对于一位CEO来说的确是自然会感到担心的事情。

 

甚至是Clint都犹豫了，视线在他们和通向昆式喷射机所在屋顶的电梯之间来回移动。

 

Steve走到Pepper身边。

 

“你们去吧，我来接手这里的事情。”

 

他走了七英尺，没有脚步蹒跚，虽然缓慢，每一步都仿佛承载着痛苦，但是他脸上的疲惫没有覆盖他的决心。

 

美国队长已经采取了力场，即使作为一个受伤的人，他仍然是不可侵犯的保护。

 

Natasha只需要看他的眼睛就能确认，在她回来的时候，她会看到一个毫发无损的Stark工业CEO，哪怕这个大厦里只剩她一个人活着。

 

就连Pepper也有同样的认知，因为在点头过后，她的视线移向窗外。

 

“Jarvis，通知Bruce昆式喷射机在楼顶等他。”接着她的视线回到他们身上。“祝你们好运。”

 

TBC


	82. 第八十一章：四分五裂

**第八十一章：四分五裂**

 

 

要是以前他绝对想不到他居然能好好和变态神相处，特别是现在的处境下。

 

Loki 看起来很烦恼，尽管他们昨晚才来了一场绝妙的性爱 ， Tony 在想到那场景时总是忍不住感到酥酥麻麻的。他差点死掉，遇见了一个与奇塔瑞人不同，比他们更加讨厌的外星人，他被一个敌人操了。两次。

 

他应该是失了智，在他所遭受的愧疚和伤痛之间他可能就已经疯了，作为一个束手无策的囚犯只不过加重了他的病情，但是事实上他被一种预料之外的平静包裹着。Loki给他三天时间，在这短短一段时间内他们能自愈和休憩，这样他们就能再次以更加冷静和礼貌地对待彼此的意图，如果神没打算让步，他会利用他的新发明，在第一时间消失。

 

不管怎样，一切都非常容易。

 

他舒展了身子，打了个哈欠，接着他又走回去，七扭八拐地躺在沙发上。

 

性爱的确带给他放松，特别是在那么久以来的清心寡欲之后。他甚至觉得神浏览了几页书后又猛地站起来走向一面墙的样子很好笑，就像一头被逼到角落的困兽。

 

“你在为什么烦恼，哈利波特？”

 

如果真要说这个房间里有人在烦恼的话，不如说Tony才应该是那个烦恼的人，因为甚至连小心翼翼地坐下都能让他的屁股疼痛，更别说那一股随之而来的兴奋了，他完全不知道该怎么办。

 

Loki冷冷地瞪了他一眼。

 

“跟你没关系。”

 

Tony微笑。

 

“那如果我偏要有关系呢？”

 

“那我建议你最好放弃，至少在你等到那个会关心你的人之前。而那个人，如果你听不懂的话，让我明确地告诉你，不是我。”

 

Tony嗤之以鼻，甚至都懒得回答，但是Loki在撒谎，很显然对于神来说 ，他是弱点。在那晚安详宁静的睡眠后，他甚至给他准备了早餐。

 

 

 

 

_ Tony看见他拿着盘子停在门口，一脸思索的表情，而他正躺在床上，还沉浸在一夜无梦之后 的愉悦情绪之中 。 _

_ " 床上早餐 ？比起锁链，你真的提升了你的追求技巧。 " _

_ Loki 嫌弃地瞪了他一眼 ，就像Tony是一个恶心烦人的蝼蚁，然后转头就走。 _

_ " 这是我的早餐 ，Stark， " 他傲慢地回答 ，为此Tony翻了个白眼，尽管神早已走远，根本看不见。 _

_虽然对方如此，在他起身后，在他不得不强行忽视臀部不舒服的粘腻感和那令他回想起昨晚他在性爱时扮演的角色的僵硬后，他在厨房找到一大盘食物等着他，分毫未动。_

_他风卷残云地吃完了，毫不惊讶地意识到Loki的料理技巧比他强太多。后来，他去找他，好奇神在做什么，同时也想打发时间。_

_他在客厅找到他，坐在沙发上，腿上放着一本厚书，他身边还围绕着一圈其他厚书，全数散落在地板上，他的眉头或因为专注或失望而皱起。_

_ " 所以 ，今天早上，你又在策划什么样的邪恶计划呢？ " _

_ 有那么一瞬间他以为他不会得来任何回答 ，但是神的嘴唇牵出细小的微笑，尽管他的视线并没有从书上离开。 _

_ " 你决定成为我的共犯了吗 ，Star k？ " _

_ Tony 耸了耸肩 。 _

_ " 我很无聊 ，你知道的。 " _

**_ 而你又特别能引起我强烈的同情心 ，特别是在我被困在床上，脆弱无助，你的嘴巴在我身上，你的手指偷走我呼吸时。 _ **

_就他脸上耐人寻味的笑容来说，L oki铁定已经猜到了他在想什么。_

_Tony嘟囔了几句，因为他不想分析这突如其来的共犯通知，尽管他不介意和他一起策划为即将而来的外星危险准备的计划。_

_就那个来说，他们可以是同盟。_

_一对找到了一种虽然反常但是愉悦的方式来打发时间和放松心情不受噩梦侵扰的盟友。_

_ 他想到昨晚一阵颤栗 便 划过他的脊柱。 _

_ 在他的手腕上有一圈红痕，和在被红骷髅监禁时相似，但是现在当他触碰到那片皮肤时的刺痛只会令他回想起Loki在他身上的感觉，神的嘴巴在他的皮肤上，绿色的双眼里仿佛有火焰在燃烧，凝视着他的脸他的身体就像Loki想要将Tony Stark 每一寸都印刻在脑海里 。 _

_把视线从他的手腕上分离开比他想象得还要困难。_

_ " 你可以给我一些玩意 。像是一些工具，一台电脑，一间实验室。 " _

**_ 或者一张床和一条反神锁链 ，最好是也能在你的皮肤上留下和我一样印痕的那种。 _ **

_不知怎的，他确定神会想要更多的性爱，他还是能够感知到他的思绪。然而，那丝若有似无的微笑消失了。_

_ " 现在我没有时间陪你玩 。 " _

 

 

 

 

Loki 之后再没有看过他 ，也没有回答他，时间分分秒秒过去，他的烦躁也成倍增长。

 

Tony一边按摩他酸痛的手腕，一边紧紧盯着他。过了一会儿，神露出痛苦的表情，就像他刚刚做出了决定，但显然不是他喜欢的。

 

" 他们马上会到这里 。 "

 

Tony 猛地站起来 。

 

" 谁 ？ "

 

" 你的兄弟们 。我感觉到Thor在往这边来。 "

 

在那瞬间之前感受到的所有平静都伴随着那些话语消失了 ，他的胃像被一只冰冷的大手拽着。这太突然了，一切脱离了他的控制。本该是他来决定是否释放他自己，本该是他来决定如何回到他队友身边。不是像什么受困少女一样被拯救，失去了证明她不靠别人的帮助也能拯救自己的机会。

 

他寻找神的视线。

 

" 你想做什么 ？ "

 

没有得到回答 ，他的一只手臂反而被铁一般的手握住，接着他身边的现实融化成模糊的颜色，他一个人喘息着因为他的肺被紧压到不留分毫氧气，他的血仿佛在停止流动的同时又倒流，而他感觉就像他被身上那层皮肤牢牢捆住。他已经想起他曾有过同样的感觉，而那一天仿佛属于另一段人生。当L oki把他从Schmidt的牢笼带走，传送到他自己的房子里时。

 

他深呼吸，努力忍住恶心，一旦他的双脚触碰到坚实的土地，他趔趄了几步，所有在咒语触发那几秒消失的感官重新被唤醒。他花了好几秒才意识到他此刻站在一个开阔的地方，风刮在他脸上，他没有跌倒的原因只是因为神紧紧握着他的手臂。

 

他又深吸一口气，接着他挺直后背，环顾四周。

 

纽约在他脚下。字面意义的在他脚下，因为他正站在曾是他监狱的摩天大楼楼顶。

 

他靠近边缘，直到他能看到几条人行道和过往的车辆，但是没有任何预示着即将而来的战斗的线索。没有任何警报，或者警察，队友也不在。

 

他退后几步。

 

" 为什么来这里 ？你想要在这里和我的队友们战斗吗？ "

 

但是 Loki 还因为和六指混蛋的战斗而虚弱 ，Tony害怕这场战斗，不管结果如何，都只会两败俱伤。

 

" 今天 ， 我没兴趣跟他们战斗 。 " 神回答 ，凝视着他的前方。

 

Tony走到他身边，看向同样的方向，但视野里只有明晰的天空。

 

他的视线转向他自己的双手，他的手指因为想要抓紧什么而刺痛。一把武器，他战甲的手套，能量在他掌心跃动的安心感，战甲贴伏在他身上保护他，能够保证他在飞上天时不会掉落，抉择自己的命运而不是掌握在神的手中或是等待不需要的救援小队为他而来。

 

他需要某种能够推开他不喜欢的结局的办法。

 

" 那么 ， 你到底想要做什么 ？ "

 

Loki抓住他毛线衣的衣领 ，他绿色的双眼露出从他们第一次在满是敌人尸体的房间里做爱的时候同样的占有欲和渴望。

 

" 跟我走 。 "

 

他是真的在询问他 ，他的嘴唇 离他只有一寸之远。这兴许是第一次神给了他选择的权利，而不是宣告一句命令或是毫不费力地强迫他服从。不管怎样，Tony很想接受，很想贴上他的唇，让神带他远离旧日时光，带他远离那些还不知道他犯下何种过错的朋友与队友身边，他不想要一栋没有那个能带给他比什么都要宝贵的惊喜和愉悦的前任敌人的房子。

 

把手放在神的盔甲上成了他近几天干过的最艰难的事。

 

“你的提议很诱人 ，美人，但是我不能接受。 "他呢喃 ，笑容很淡。

 

神眼中的绿色转变成暴风雨，阴沉愤怒，还有一种Tony太清楚的情绪，清楚到看到时反应堆下一阵刺痛。在他真正走近Loki之后，再次被拒绝，对于神来说，一定比Tony能想象的更痛。

 

只不过瞬息之间，Loki突然抽身退开，皱起的毛线衣衣领和他之间的空气中仿佛有看不见的墙。他微笑，嘴角扯开的弧度就像在他脸上划开一道伤口。

 

" 你还愚蠢地期望做一个英雄 。 "

 

** 不 ，他不是英雄，可能一直以来他都不是，但他可以假装。他们都可以。 **

 

" 你跟我走吧 。我可以为你说好话。想想看，Fury要是在我的大厦里看到你，他的反应肯定特别好笑。 "

 

一丝诧异闪过神的凝视 ，接着他的表情再次肃穆起来。

 

" 你和你的局长会很高兴再次把我监禁起来的 。 "

 

" 说的好像我做得到似的 ，哪怕我真的想尝试，你我都知道不可能。再说我根本不想这么做。 "Tony 抬头看他 ，吞下所有在他舌尖蠢蠢欲动那些摇滚时代，驯鹿游戏的俏皮话。

 

" 我想要成为你的盟友 ，Loki。成为队友。 "

 

不想聆听他内心讽刺的那部分自己嘲笑这举动的徒劳无功 ，他抬起手臂，向神伸出手。

 

" 我的科学和你的魔法 ，我们能做到的。 "

 

神痛苦地凝视着他的手 ，接着抬起眼再次对上他的视线。

 

" 这就是为什么你应该跟我走 。我不需要其他人挡在我的路上。 " 痛苦很快转化成尖锐的微笑 。 "但是 ，转念一想，我也并不需要你。 "

 

接着他把他从屋顶推下 ，Tony发现自己在坠落，这一次不会有他的战甲拯救他。

 

TBC


	83. 第八十二章：窒息

 

 

 

**第八十二章：窒息**

 

 

 

_冰冷的空气刮在脸上 ，绿色的双眼中满含的愤怒下是无法被掩盖的受伤，他意识到，仅仅是一句拒绝，一切便失去了，可这并不公平，他不该感到如此愧疚，但是这一切都不重要了，因为很快他的所有思绪都会粉碎在撞上地面的那一刻。_

 

 

 

 

他一下子惊醒，呼吸卡在喉头，像是被谁掐住了一般。

 

"Stark先生，您还好吗？"

 

Tony颤了一下。他屏住呼吸直到他的肺快要爆炸，只有在那时他才允许自己重新呼吸。

 

"现在几点了，Jarvis？"

 

"星期五早上四点十五分。您已经睡了七小时九分钟，但是鉴于您的现况来说，我建议您继续休息。"

 

"不，我已经睡得够久了。"

 

他的声音粗糙，喉咙隐隐作痛，和他每一次梦见阿富汗或者红骷髅或者那些各种各样的折磨时一样，但是这一次并不是熟悉的噩梦在他安睡时折磨他。他不知道是否该将这当成一种进步还是退步。

 

微弱的灯光慢慢浮现，不需要他下令。

 

"其他复仇者们还在睡觉。"Jarvis犹豫了一瞬。"您想要我通知Potts小姐吗？"

 

"不用了，谢谢你，Jarvis。"

 

Tony一只手拂过脑门，摸到了皱纹和冰冷的汗。

 

他只需要闭上眼就能再次感觉到坠落，朝向他死亡的自由落体，空气扇动他的衣服，刮在他的脸上，速度快到一秒九点八米，他一部分已经开始数到三秒半且还在继续，而肾上腺素放慢了时间，他的胸膛仿佛还残留着那只把他推下屋顶的手的触感，就在反应堆所在的地方仿佛在灼烧，深入进他肉体中已经愈合的另一道口子的伤疤处。

 

一部分的他感觉还在坠落，从来没能逃过另一次死亡，

 

"我也并不需要你。"

 

在他坠落的同时，他也从未移开凝视着神的双眼，看着他愤怒的眼神，那绿色灼灼，璀璨一如他在他身上的时候，赤裸着，邪笑着，表情满是欲望和独占欲。

 

Loki感觉被背叛了，而Tony朝他的死亡坠落，甚至来不及骂他几句，因为那反应冻结了他的脑海。

 

他茫然地站起，徒然地希望把所有关于神的思绪都留在床上，一同还有他被汗浸湿的毯子和角落堆成一团的床单。

 

"从我到达至现在过去多久了，Jarvis？"

 

"十四小时四十七分钟。"

 

离Thor在他还有两秒就要成为街上的血渍时接住他后已经过去了十四多个小时。离他重获自由，离他再次见到队友，离他发现自己的脸埋进熟悉的红发，已经过去了将近十五小时。

 

 

 

 

_在他到了大厦后，在这个 很多年来都被他当做家，同时也是足以对抗世界的最强堡垒的地方，滑过他脑海的第一个想法是他绝望地想要逃离，藏到某个谁也找不到的角落。_

_甚至在Thor终于想到了他的自尊心，降落在天台上时一同把他放了下来，Tony依然可以感觉到一股迫切需要逃跑的冲动。_

_离开那些聚集在他周围露出放心表情的脸，离开奔向他的 Pepper ，红色的头发在她奔跑时在她身后飞舞，他不值得她颤抖的身体和眼泪。离开 Natasha 看穿一切的眼睛，离开 Thor ，他已经开始为了甚至和他没关系的过错道歉，他发誓 不管 Loki 对他做了什么他都会 惩罚 Loki ，同时却还称呼 Loki 为自己的弟弟；离开 Clint ，尽管用愉快的嘲讽和俏皮话向他打招呼，那些话语藏不住他的看到他时的安心。_

_唯一没有站立的是 Steve ，他苍白的脸和他坐在沙发上的现实足以令他了然他受伤的情况。然而他的注意力圈在 Tony 身上，就像他凝视的强度足以填满他们之间的距离。_

_Bruce不在这，但是Tony在Thor怀中经历不那么舒服的飞行时瞥到了一丝绿色，他的朋友指不定在让绿色的大家伙睡着后忙着去哪找些衣服。_

_他的队友们。_

_他们都在这，或多或少都有点受伤，但是活着。然而Tony只想要在他们之间竖起一道由钢铁或者振金制成的墙。_

_“所以，派对在那里？”他询问，一如往常的微笑是他第一且最为本能的防御机制。_

_Steve几乎想要站起来，他的动作吸引了Tony的主意，他很快注意到缠绕在他腹部的绷带，透过队长半开的睡袍。_

_“很高兴看见你还算安好，Tony 。你感觉怎么样？” Steve从头到脚打量他，那双眼睛中蕴含忧虑，同样还有释然。“我知道现在问不太好，但是你受伤了吗？我的意思是，知道你没有藏起伤处会让我们比较安心，至少医疗队能检查一下你。Pepper ，你有认识的医疗团队，对吧？”_

_Tony 的微笑僵硬在嘴角。_

_“ 停下来。我不是那个需要医疗的人，你们比我更需要。”_

_Clint 的脸上有青肿。没有什么特别过重的伤势，但是 Natasha 的一只手臂缠着绷带， Steve 显然也因为腹部的伤口受折磨，甚至 Thor 也受了伤，和他从神那里偷来的一些咨询一样，显然他们所有人都付出了代价。_

_“ 我们都受过治疗了。” Steve 回答。_

_Tony 耸耸肩。_

_“ 那就没问题了。”_

_“ 问题是你被囚禁了整整一个月。” Clint 突然开口。_

_“ 但我没有受伤，身体指数良好，如果你们能让我点几个起司汉堡就更棒了。”_

_“ 你先在 Schmidt 的手里，然后又被 Loki 关了起来，” Natasha 突然说，一句话就令他如坠冰窟。_

_Tony 强行忽视他胃里冰冷的下坠感，但是他的微笑已经消失了，他没能快到足以掩藏那些话语有多伤他。他试图吞咽，然后终于再次找回自己的声音。_

_“ 那不怎么愉快，对吧？我的意思是，和 Schmidt 一起的时候。他绝对不是我最喜欢的绑架犯前十之一，但是现在不重要了。我活下来了。”_

_而 Schmidt 死了。他会很开心见到他的尸体，他会为了想要确认去触碰他冰冷的肌肤，但是他已经死了。 Loki 向他保证过，那么就足够了。_

_Pepper 的视线，双眼大睁满是忧虑，寻找他的视线。_

_“ 那么 Loki 呢？”_

_Loki 看他的方式一如他在与 Obadiah 战斗时的眼神。怨恨，愤怒和绝望，投射在 Tony 曾以为是宝贵却最终失去的东西上。神把他推下了屋顶，是真的想要杀了他，在为了救 Tony 拿生命冒险之后，在声明 Tony 是他的之后。_

_他耸耸肩，即使他在嘴巴里尝到灰烬的味道。_

_“ 我挺好的。摇滚时代觉得我这个人太有趣太让人把持不住了，所以他完全爱上了我。没碰我一根手指头，除了整个‘把我推下楼事件’，似乎现在都成为他的习惯了。在你们来之前，我都差点说服他投降了。”_

_“ 你的意思是，在我们避免了你的脑袋砸碎在街道上之前。”_

_Tony 不带一丝犹豫地对上 Natasha 冷硬的眼。_

_“ 那是你们的角度。”他拍了拍 Thor 的肩，那感觉就像拍在大理石上。“顺便一说，接得不错，科南，但是我不得不说被你用公主抱的方式接住是我一生中有过最惊悚的经历，我要求你永远别再提起这件事。”_

_在他身后， Clint 哼了一声。_

_“ 你想得美。”_

_“ 注意了，愤怒的小鸟。我提醒你我还有那晚你醉得不行决定横着爬上我书架的录像。” Clint 不爽的回答被沙发那边的动静打断了。_

_喘息且微微颤抖， Steve 站了起来，虚弱感觉不应该出现在他总是一副钢铁之躯的身上。_

_“Tony 。”_

_他用手势制止了他。_

_“行了老冰棍。你受了伤，而且很疲惫，而我还没准备好拥抱你们。”_

_他一一看过他们，一个接着一个，强迫自己对上他们每一个人的视线。“我需要安静，现在。独处。 Jarvis 。让我在实验室里呆个三四天，然后我就能准备好接受你们浓烈到窒息的爱。别这么看我， Nat ，你很清楚我不可能被我们的哈利波特控制，所以这是我，绝对是我，魅力无穷的我。”在 Pepper 脸上痛苦的表情化成言语之前，或者 Steve 决定回复前，他走向电梯。“ Jarv ，你还在这里吗？别告诉我你已经决定另就高明了？”_

_“我怎么敢， Sir ，您知道您一直是我最喜欢的雇主。欢迎回家， Stark 先生。我很高兴再次见到您。”_

_Tony忍不住微笑， 胸口沉甸甸的感觉减轻了许多。只要他能继续一个人，身边除了Jarvis之外没有别人，只有一个不会评价他的友好声音，一个不需要任何解释的朋友……_

_“我也很高兴能够回来。我想念你，我有几个想法想尽快与你讨论。”_

_“我时刻准备好帮助您。”_

_Clint皱眉向前几步。_

_“你真是难以置信。你对Jarvis甚至比对我们要更热情。”_

_“那是因为你们没有有趣到足以与我交谈。当然，除了Bruce和Pepper 。”_

_“既然我们已经结束了寒暄，我们可以把注意力放在这里唯一一个需要医疗帮助的前囚犯身上。”_

_恼人的熟悉声音令 Tony 转身，很快他看见看见一个静止不动，完全混入周围环境的男人，在环绕在他的周围的人影中，他甚至一点也没注意到他。_

_他的手指指向Fury ，注意到他不同寻常的衣着打扮。_

_“他怎么在这？我离开这不过几个星期，你就这么快和敌人打成一片来占便宜，颠覆我的防御系统？”他看了看周围，假装出痛苦的失望。“我还以为你能有新意呢， Pep 。”_

_她 露出愧疚的微笑。_

_“我不得不妥协，但是我有其他很多事要告诉你。”_

_对于他回归的快乐还没从她眼中消逝。对于 Tony 来说，他一分钟也忍受不下去。_

_他试图吞下喉咙的结块，同时反应堆下传来深深的刺痛。_

_“在我收到起司汉堡后，你得告诉我所有事情。”_

_某人在Pepper能够回答之前冷哼一声，接着Fury向他走来。_

_“在离这里不远的地方，我有一个医疗团队准备着。我能让他们十二分钟内到达大厦。”_

_在Tony自己能组成一句负面恼怒的回答之前，Pepper就先开口了。_

_“绝不可能，”她嘶嘶道，Tony惊讶于她声音中的狠毒。_

_在她和Fury的对视中有硝烟悄然燃起，那个间谍最终皱着眉退下，靠站在墙边。这样的投降是完全出乎意料的，Tony带着疑问观看着这一切。_

_在他离开期间，他们肯定不是只是和Loki干了一架这么简单。_

_忽略房间里其他争论该是什么样的医生来看他，Tony走到电梯边。_

_他不能再待下去了，他甚至没有足够的力气把俏皮话和嘲讽作为防具。_

_“听着，我不是什么坚忍克己的人，所以我不会在没有喝咖啡的情况下藏什么鲜血淋漓的伤口。而且，我已经告诉你们了，我很好。但是如果你们真的在乎，Jarvis可以扫描我，分析处理我的身体状况，他会比任何医生做得更好。”_

_“您过奖了，Stark先生。”_

_“看见没？Jarv同意了。如果你们想要加入我，而那只算Pepper和Bruce ，我在我的实验室等你们。”_

_接着他消失了，不等一句回答。_

 

TBC


	84. 第八十三章：破碎

 

 

 

**第八十三章：破碎**

 

 

 

_在 Tony 能够站起来开始穿衣服之前，过去了大概二十分钟。空气对于他来说有些太冰冷了，因为他在扫描的过程中只能穿着一件内裤，他微微颤抖，拒绝与任何人对上视线。_

_他现在位于实验室的医疗角， Pepper 在他身边， Clint 和 Natasha 站在房门外，透过玻璃观察他。 Steve 留在客厅，和 Fury 还有 Thor 一起，但是 Tony 不得不让 Jarvis 联通他们之间的线路，为了不让那个受伤的傻瓜瞎担心，拖着伤躯来到实验室。_

_他穿上裤子，接着是 T 恤，不去看手腕上的红痕。很显然那痕迹是由于锁链或者其他什么类似的捆绑用具造成的，但是幸运的是没人能猜得出那些用具是在什么情况下使用的。_

_神留在他臀部上的淤青消退了许多，他的内裤有盖住了大部分。留下来的只是一些旧伤疤和新伤疤，没有太多会联系上性的，但他在脱掉衣服时，听到 Pepper 破碎的抽气。_

_他打开门让另外两名复仇者进来，现在他已经不再是一副脆弱得不堪一击的模样了。_

_“ 所以呢， Jarvis ？是时候说一句‘你的身体状况良好，sir’了。”_

_“虽然您的话不那么准确，但总体来说我不得不同意您。我没有发现断裂的骨头或需要立即治疗的内伤。”_

_在他身边， Tony 听到 Pepper 释然的叹息。_

_“那么外伤呢？”Natasha询问。她的眼睛同样研究了他一下，一寸一寸，但是没有露出任何表情。甚至现在她的脸也是无法解读的，一张更属于间谍而非队友的脸。_

_Tony意识到他发现她的视线要比Pepper担忧的眼神要更加容易忍受。_

_“Stark先生的身体表露出一些淤青，旧的鞭伤和烧伤现在已经多半愈合了。他体重下降了，从他的脖子上的青肿来看最近有人试图掐他脖子。我认为，大概就是几天前。”_

_Clint哼了一声。_

_“我就知道能把那个精神变态混蛋逼疯的只有你。甚至Loki都没法忍受和你住在一起。”_

_“闭嘴，丘比特。我提醒你我才刚从我悲惨的监狱生涯中回来。为你划个重点，两次监狱生涯。你该给我贵宾式待遇。”_

_“容我插嘴，Stark先生，您整体看上去要比过去和Loki的战斗后好很多。甚至比您在不听从我劝告鲁莽地进行一些新发明时还要好。”_

_“你是个叛徒。”_

_“我真心感到抱歉。我能建议您享用一顿清淡的晚餐，一些止痛剂和一段无人打扰的睡眠时间吗？药箱里有治疗外伤的药膏。”_

_Tony皱皱眉。_

_“芝士汉堡，Jarvis 。那是我唯一愿意吃的食物。”_

_“我已经订购了它们。外卖将会于十分钟内到达。”_

_“好孩子，这就是我想要的。”_

_在他身边， Pepper 试图以一种令他只是更像逃离的固执强行想要对上他的视线。但是在她的额头上和嘴角处都有皱纹，疲惫和悲伤的痕迹，她眼睛下的黑眼圈对于一个似乎永远不被人类会有的弱点——比如说睡眠需要——而打败的女人来说是件太少见的事。_

_“你都听到了吧？我都说过我没事了。”他对他说，试图扯起一抹微笑。_

_“幸运地。”Pepper回应的笑容很快消失了。“你需要什么，Tony ？”她轻声道，声音低沉道只有他能听到她的话。_

_“没什么，真的。我只是需要休息一会儿。”_

_她犹豫了一下，接着点点头。_

_“你知道我就在这里，对吧？只要你想要，你随时都能打电话给我。”_

_“我知道。但是现在，去睡觉吧。看起来，没有我，你一直在熬夜。”_

_Pepper 再一次露出微弱的笑。_

_“ 一旦你重回到你的工作岗位上，我就会要求几个星期的加长假期的。”_

_他们几乎都要走到电梯门口了，然而 Natasha 突然出现在他面前。_

_不管怎样，他的视线就是不能阻挡移到她受伤的手臂上。她受伤了，她因为他受伤了。队伍里其他大部分人都是。_

_他立刻感觉到 Pepper 紧绷了，他决定抢先一步，朝 Natasha 露出他最好的吔屎笑容。_

_“ 干嘛？你想要看看我双眼的颜色对不对吗？”_

_他努力张大眼睛，但是那个刺客只是把一只手放在他肩膀上，不再像看目标或是看一个他无法破解的谜题一样看着他。_

_“ 你知道你必须要告诉我所有事，”她说，她的声音不同以往的轻柔。“但是现在，好好睡一觉吧。”_

_“ 小心点， Romanoff 。如果你继续在我出现时这么多愁善感，我会以为我是你的弱点的。”_

_Natasha 耸耸肩，但是她的嘴唇微微上挑。_

_“ 这仅仅只是我幸存本能。没有你和你的下流笑话， Clint 都要说服自己是最幽默的那个了。”_

_“ 嘿！”弓箭手抗议，但是没人理他，因为所有人都进入了电梯。_

_Tony 一半听着他与 Natasha 争论，一半想着回到他自己房间享受舒适的孤独。_

_当电梯停下，不见 Fury 和 Steve 和 Thor 一起等待着他的身影，而是 Bruce 。他只穿着裤子，带着疲惫的双眼和温暖的微笑看着他，那比浩克给他一拳还让他疼痛。_

_“ Banner 博士。我刚刚还在想我最喜欢的同事跑哪儿去了，我很想念我们之间的聊天。”_

_没有任何预警，Bruce突然紧紧拥抱了他，Tony差点不能呼吸。拥抱持续了一会儿，Tony完全愣在原地，因为Bruce向来都会避免任何拥抱或亲密接触，接着他放开他，不好意思地调试他的眼镜。_

_“不好意思，似乎另一个家伙并没有真的睡着。你知道，他也很担心的。”_

_“我永远都准备好接受来自我科学组的拥抱。或来自于我绿色伙伴的，如果你这么说的话。”他拍了拍Bruce的肩膀。“所以，我的芝士汉堡在哪里？”_

 

 

 

 

现在他吃过的汉堡在他的胃里沉甸甸地坠着。

 

他看向窗外，沉睡的纽约灯光璀璨，黑暗的天空，沉寂的夜晚，还有即使他不愿，脑子也无法停止回想神救了他又把他推下，那感觉就像在他的反应堆旁边又钻了第二个洞。

 

他突然转身，翻出几件裤子和T恤——衣柜里的衣服少了一半，谁知道如果他能回去囚禁他的地方，他是否能找回剩下的衣物——然后穿上。

 

“Jarvis，在这么久以后，觉得再一起工作的主意怎么样？”

 

“这是我的荣幸，sir。”

 

“那么，给我煮点咖啡吧。”他走向电梯。“我们要制作一个反魔法装置。”

 

TBC


	85. 第八十四章：灼痛

 

 

 

**第八十四章：灼痛**

 

 

 

“Stark先生，Potts小姐询问她是否能够进来。”

 

“现在几点了，Jarvis？”

 

“现在是早上八点十七分。”

 

Tony抹了一把额头上的汗，接着站起来。

 

他已经花了大概四个小时研究他的反魔法原型机，一点儿休息也没有。和他过去几天的无所事事相比这不算什么，没有他的实验室，或者说没有任何实验室的日子，这四个小时就好像持续了一到两天。他想念将零件和想法合二为一，他的手和大脑一起工作，和Jarvis讨论新项目的感觉。不知怎的，这让他很安心。他并不真的想要打断这段静谧。

 

“让她进来吧。”他最终说。

 

他知道他不能避免见她，就算延期也延长不了多久。至少，接受她的到访会减轻她的忧虑，也许她就不会那么担心他，可能这样她就不会逗留太久。

 

他只等了几分钟，电梯门就开了，她走了出来，穿戴整齐无可挑剔，即使她眼睛下的黑眼圈还是和昨天一样显眼。

 

“我就知道你一回来就会躲在这。”Pepper扬起微笑。

 

Tony耸耸肩。

 

“你懂我。”他垂下视线看向他一直工作的蓝图，这是他能找到的避开她视线的最自然办法。“没什么比复仇计划更令我高兴的了。”

 

“你在制造什么？”

 

“一个反魔法装置。这样那个长角的小王八蛋下一次再敢把我推下楼就要仔细想想了。”

 

Pepper走近，她的视线专注在蓝色的全息图景上，上面布满了他所有的进展，特别是属于他反应堆的蓝图，今早刚绘制好。和他胸膛里的那个有一样的规格，但是旧的那个是汇集能量，而新的则是朝每个方向发射，保持通量稳定持续是件非常挑战的事。

 

“这让我想起了你的反应堆。”

 

“因为这就是我的反应堆，至少一部分是。似乎我制造的新元素，不仅能救我的命，还是一种克神的氪星石，特别是对我们亲爱的驯鹿游戏来说，因为这能阻挡他的魔法。”

 

Pepper看着他的双眼睁大了。

 

“你的意思是你对他的魔法免疫？”

 

“也不能这么说。”Tony不得不忍住想要摩擦手腕的冲动，那里还有锁链的痕迹。“只是我的反应堆。遗憾的是我身体的其他部分做不到。”他在注意到Pepper的眼神中划过一道阴影时僵硬了。

 

“怎么了?”

 

她看向全息图，过了一会儿才又对上他的视线。

 

“如果你知道，那意味着你亲身经历过。你被他的魔法伤害过，”她说，而这不是一句问题。

 

Tony再次耸肩。

 

“既然我在那里，想着不如能做点小实验。至少现在我知道如果我想要踢他屁股，我最好制造出一个能够完全阻止他魔法的装置。”

 

Pepper摇摇头。

 

“你真是难以置信，”她说，声音中的喜爱很明显，尽管她一脸无可奈何，Tony感觉到胸膛一下子揪紧了。

 

“我只是绝顶聪明。”

 

笑容隐隐出现在她嘴角。

 

“有的时候你真的是。你的项目进行的怎么样了？”

 

“挺不错的，但是没有魔法来测试，这就像是走在黑暗中，碰见什么是什么。”

 

“你可以找Thor帮忙。”

 

“Thor？你是指那个两次把他那层楼的全部线路炸毁的雷电之神？我打赌如果我让Loki出现在这里，他制造的损毁绝对会少很多。况且我很怀疑Thor的魔法和他精神变态狂弟弟的是一样的。”

 

关于那天的回忆划过脑海，离那一晚已经过去了一年多，那时候的Tony就感觉像是其他人。空气中满是电流，他全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，击中他胸膛的雷电，战甲瞬间过载，反应堆一点都没有干涉什么。不，Loki的魔法不一样。

 

他的手挥了挥，全息图消失了，他转身完全面向Pepper。

 

“Jarvis告诉我了我离开时发生的一切。天网行动？我还以为我才是那个喜欢给Fury使绊子的人。”

 

“我们只是想在您不在时保持您的名誉，sir。”

 

Pepper摇摇头但是她依然在微笑。

 

“看来俗语的确说得好，近朱者赤近墨者黑。”

 

“我对此感到非常骄傲。和Fury的处境怎么样？”

 

“现在还处于不确定的休战中。直到我们有一个共同的敌人之前，我认为我们最好合作，但现在你回来了， 你来接手负责人。”

 

Tony微笑。

 

“拜托，Pepper，我们都知道在这个公司里你才是当家做主的那个人。即使你穿着裙子和七英寸高的高跟鞋。我相信你，还有你对付Fury的办法。”

 

有那么一瞬间，她看上去像是想要抗议，但是最终点了点头。

 

“好吧，那么现在复仇者们还会继续和神盾合作，至少是官方层面。Natasha是大厦中和Fury最近的人，但现在她站在我们这一边。Clint则仍然很不爽他。”

 

Tony表情又变得严肃起来。

 

“因为Coulson对吗？”他摇了摇头，因为哪怕在Jarvis告知他后过了很长时间，他还是能感到被操纵的怨怒和知道对方还活着的释然，他们所有人都被这假死的消息操纵了。“那个混蛋……我就知道他不会那么容易死掉。”

 

或者Loki会真的杀掉他，因为那个神并不真的想要入侵地球，现在他又失去另一个恨他的理由。但他是真的试图杀他，Tony露出痛苦的表情吗，拒绝回忆中Loki盯着他时受伤的眼神，仅仅一秒那个混蛋就把他推了下去。

 

“没错。对于Clint来说，这就像是背叛，坦白来说我很理解他。”

 

Tony看向她，突然意识到对于她来说Coulson意味着什么。他们都因为他的死而痛苦，他们都以为这真的发生了。他们都很痛苦，他们都很生气，为此他们组成一个复仇团队。但是Pepper曾是Coulson的朋友，他们之间的交情比Tony要深得多。她甚至都知道他的女朋友是个大提琴手，她曾称呼他的名字而非姓。

 

“我很抱歉，Pep。”他呢喃。

 

她伸出手阻止他。

 

“没事的，下一次我就知道不该随便相信一个间谍。不管怎样，Thor和Steve比起神盾来说更站在我们这边，而Fury知道这个。我认为我们不用至少在未来一段时间都是。”

 

“我知道，但最好还是多注意点。Jarvis？”

 

“如Potts小姐和您指示的那样，我在监测神盾局的活动反应。一旦出现敌意，我将立即警告你们。”

 

Tony点点头。

 

“很好。那么我们就能专注在新来的外星反派了，不用担心别的事情。”

 

他收到惊讶的视线。

 

“Jarvis告诉你了？”

 

“实际上我早已经知道了这个消息。摇滚时代对此挺不安的。”他犹豫了一会儿，接着用他往常的讽刺掩盖他谈起他时的不适。“在他把我推下屋顶之前，我们都差点能达成联盟了。”

 

“你什么？”

 

“为了共同抵御敌人的休战线？互不侵犯协定？”

 

“和Loki？！”

 

“他很强大，也是个混蛋，如果能站在我们这边的话，这会是件好事。他会成为一个很好的同盟的，因为显然这个Thanos挺危险的。”他耸耸肩。“但是，现在这一切都无所谓了。我们会自己对付邪恶的外星人，就和以前一样。”

 

“这一次你不会是一个人。也不会只有纽约。Fury说过全球同盟的事，或至少他试图这么对委员会解释。”

 

“委员会最好别插手，”他低吼，声音比他想要的还要冷硬。

 

他只需要从Jarvis那里得知一点细节就意识到他们曾试图监禁Bruce和恐吓Pepper的事情。

 

她眼中的理解令他意识到她完全明白他在想什么。

 

“既然你回来了，委员会无计可施。现在，政治上的不稳定会损害所有人，但是有Jarvis保证一切在掌控之下，我们应该每次都能先他们一步。”

 

“很好，那么一切都解决了。我还需要做什么吗？”他上下打量她。“没有需要签署的文件，没有需要参加的无聊回忆，也没有任何其他需要完成的烦人任务？”

 

Pepper朝他微笑。

 

“Tony，我在你逃掉第十三个会议时就学会了假冒你的签名。你甚至在我告诉你这件事时送给我一篮水果以示谢意。”她叹气。“但是过几天我们有一个回忆需要参加，关于你的回归。我能帮你完成那个。”

 

“我会去的。”

 

微笑替换成忧虑的表情。

 

“你确定？”

 

“我没受伤，Pepper，我很好。我只需要一点时间一个人待着。”

 

她咬紧唇，但最终她点点头。

 

“如果有新的消息我会让你知道的。”有那么一会儿她看上去像是想要加上什么，走到近前，也许说些Tony知道自己不值得的关心话语，每一次听到他的心就像被再次剜开。然而她什么也没说，只是表情冷硬了，“我会让Fury远离Bruce的。”

 

Tony以同样的眼神看着她。

 

“他最好别拿他的脏手碰他。”

 

“我会让你继续工作。如果你需要什么，别忘了拨打我的电话。”

 

“当然。”

 

在柔软的嘴唇刷过他的脸颊时，一切都发生的太快了，Tony来不及躲避或有任何反应，他的脸上留下虚幻的温暖触感和唇膏。当反应堆后的疼痛缓解到足以使他呼吸，她已经转身离开。

 

“Pepper。”他在她快要进入电梯之前呼唤她。他是他在这个世界上最爱的女人，一个同时是他良心的朋友，一个他最能相信的支持者，即使他知道他没有权利再要求她更多，即使每一秒她的陪伴都令他更痛。

 

他的手指攥紧成拳，在她走到他面前时再次对上她的视线。“在Thanos到来之前，我们可以是盟友。但是一旦外星战争结束了，我想要摧毁Fury和委员会。你怎么想？”

 

Pepper将一只手放在他手上，接着笑了。

 

“我会一直与你同在。”

 

TBC


	86. 第八十五章：到访时间

 

 

 

**第八十五章：到访时间**

 

 

 

“Romanoff小姐要求见您。”

 

“告诉她在接下来十小时内这都是不可能的事。这关乎于国家安保问题。”

 

“我恐怕这并不足以说服她放弃。”

 

“我知道。”他在喷枪离他的食指太近时响亮地咒骂了几句，想起也许Pepper、Bruce和基本上所有观看他工作的人朝他念叨的保护措施并不是个完全错误的建议，比如说手套和护目镜。“但是这至少能烦她一会儿。她不会喜欢我让一切变得太容易的。”

 

他看向手表，把烧伤的手指放到嘴巴里。五点十五分。

 

自从那天早上开始他就在等待Natasha过来审讯他，但是黑寡妇很显然善用了她的时间。

 

“Romanoff小姐正试图闯进电梯。”Jarvis警告他。

 

Tony笑了。

 

“她应该知道对你动粗的下场。她没机会的。”

 

“的确，但是我不得不提醒您，如果Romanoff小姐使用了她刚刚拔出来的枪，我没法阻止她损伤您的财产。”

 

Tony的微笑消失了，取而代之的是认真的表情。

 

“我应该给你做个身体。你觉得怎么样， Jarv？这样你就能帮我处理我不想处理的事情了。”

 

“我认为这会……限制我的行动。与此同时您就能比您现有的更加有机会避免您的责任了，Sir。”

 

“你太懂我了。”

 

然而，他喜欢这个主意。给Jarvis造一个人类的身躯，令他比他现在已有的更加趋向于人类，给伴随他许多年已经成为他生命的一部分乃至最好的朋友的声音一张脸。不管Jarvis怎么说，他从他的声音里察觉到一丝好奇，他想也许他的人工智能至少不介意试一把。

 

“在我结束这个反长角的贱人装置后，我们会再考虑这个的。”

 

“如您所愿。”

 

有那么一会儿，实验室内只有寂静，Tony用给Jarvis一个终结者的身体这个想法娱乐了一会儿，他会很享受Fury和Steve的反应的。Pepper当然也会响应他。

 

“Romanoff小姐仍然在用她的手枪威胁电梯。我应该说些什么吗？”

 

Tony叹了口气。

 

“告诉她我二十分钟内回到客厅。”

 

他开始清理桌上的杂物，把易碎的工具远离笨笨的爪子。那个小机器人自从他回归后就像个小尾巴一步不离，哪怕一会儿也不行，它已经花了整整一天试图帮助他，不管Tony如何威胁。

 

当他强迫自己走向电梯时，他发现自己已经累得步行了。至少Natasha不会可怜他，也不会用担忧的眼神看着他，就像所有其他队友们做的那样。他只需要保持警醒，衡量每一句话每一个词，毕竟她是个间谍，和他惹人厌烦的能力一样可以轻松看穿别人的内心。

 

“还有别的什么人在排着队等待伟大的我降临吗，Jarvis？”他询问，半嘲讽半是真的再问，毕竟整整一天他的到访者都接二连三的到来。

 

他见了太多人，差点没时间研究他的原型机。

 

 

 

 

_Bruce 是第一个。_

_在 Pepper 离开后的一个半小时后他来了，在进入实验室前确保他的存在不会打扰到 Tony 。_

_“我很想念这里。”_

_Tony 看着他惊讶地挑起眉，感觉自己被对于他最好朋友的喜爱和独自一人的需要一分为二，不想看到担忧的眼神和强行扯出来的微笑，他不值得这些。_

_“Jarvis ，别告诉我在我离开期间你和我智慧上的灵魂伴侣来了场领地战争。 "_

_“ 我绝不会这么做， Sir 。 Banner 博士是我喜欢的居住者之一。”_

_Bruce微笑。_

_“谢谢你，Jarvis 。不是像你说的那样， Tony ，他和这没有关系。只是没有你，我不常来。况且，我们一直忙着找你，我很晚才意识到如何侦测 Loki的行动轨迹。”_

_“我不觉得晚。不管怎么样，我才刚刚显露出咖啡缺失的断瘾症状。”_

_有那么一瞬间他以为想到他的队友会来的更早而颤抖，当他还是一个无声无息的破碎影子时。_

_Bruce又笑了一下，接着重新严肃起来，移开视线。他摘下他的眼镜，用毛衣的衣角擦拭，不再看他。_

_“我……我发现了你为我准备的文件。我猜Jarvis已经告诉你那个了。”他深呼吸，接着再次对上他的视线。“我很抱歉 ， Tony 。相信我，我没想抛弃你，但是我快要失控了。”_

_“你不需要道歉，那是正确的选择。谁阻止你离开？ Fury ？”_

_Bruce 摇头。_

_“ Loki 正好出现。在我正准备消失前攻击了一些平民。我很高兴我没有真的离开。”_

_那些话语背后的意义，Bruce比起躲起来更想找到他，令Tony的胸口紧缩。_

_“你甚至现在想走都可以。你知道的，对吗？我的提议不会因为我的回归而失效，不过就算你不走，我也能保证Fury不会动你一根毫毛，我会告诉他威胁Pepper和我喜欢的人的下场。”_

_“既然我们所有人都在一起，我没有理由离开。但是我不会再Jarvis告知我一切后保持安静。”Bruce的视线再次停留在他身上，它们太难以忍受。“谢谢你，Tony 。没人像你这样对我这么好。”_

_“你别突然这么多愁善感，行不？”尽管 Tony 想搞笑，他的声音颤抖了，因为他没有资格被感谢，他不应该被这么看着，满怀喜爱和感谢。但不管怎样，至少他做对了一件事。他艰难地吞下喉咙中的哽咽，接着他拍了拍 Bruce 的肩膀，强迫自己笑起来。“我永远不会让我的实验室伴侣陷入危险的。其他所有人都会做同样的事。”_

_“不，Tony 。没人会想到这一点。” Bruce试图重新扬起微笑，他的身体和表情再次放松下来，但是眼中有一丝悲伤。_

_“你一直都试图表现得很糟糕，但是对那些真正懂你的人来说，你是个可爱可亲的人。”_

_Tony想要说那不是真的，他想要告诉Bruce停止认为他是一个好人，不要再用看英雄的眼光看他，因为他从来不是，但是那些话语卡在她的喉咙中，同时他的双眼热热的，他损害的心脏似乎不能再继续正常运作，他的胸口疼痛。_

_很快Bruce再次变得严肃起来，他的眼神满怀担心和理解。_

_“你怎么了Tony ？说真的。”_

_Tony 屏住一口气，直到他的肺部刺痛。_

_“ 我只是需要一个人待着，适应身边不再有一个自恋的反复无常的神，仅此而已。”_

_他收获的眼神令他意识到他的回答并没有被相信，至少是没有完全相信，但 Bruce 还是点点头。_

_“ 你在制造什么？”_

 

 

 

 

他们一起工作了几乎一个小时，直到Bruce找到离开的借口，他察觉到他想一个人待着。Tony用微笑感谢他，他保证在接下来的几天里有需要就会找他帮忙，但是他的令人感恩的独处时间仅仅只持续了短短一段时间。

 

Thor第二个出现。他在他出电梯的时候伏击了他，那时Tony，被Jarvis给Pepper打电话的威胁强迫，终于决定休息一会儿，吃点东西。

 

 

 

 

_“现在到你了？”_

_他拿了一些放在冰箱里的中餐外卖，Thor戴着疲惫的微笑接近他，拿出一个盘子，基本上是拿了一大半食物，接着做到他对面，小心翼翼的移动着，显然他身体状况不好。_

_怪不得Loki半死不活地出现在客厅里，毕竟他的所有队友们都受伤惨重。_

_“我很高兴看到你平安，Tony Stark 。”_

_“因为你。我欠你一次。”_

_Thor 把整个春卷放在嘴里，仍然研究他就像他害怕如果他不继续盯着 Tony 会摔下凳子死掉一样。_

_“ 我们是并肩战斗的兄弟，你不需要感谢我。”他拿起第二个春卷，接着他踌躇的微笑消失。“我想要你知道，你在被 Loki 囚禁时受到的所有不公平待遇，我都会让他为此付出代价。”_

_“ 比如说把我推下屋顶？”_

_只有在那时神移开了视线。_

_“ 包括那个。我发誓我的弟弟将不会再逃脱任何惩罚。这一次我会处理他。”_

_“ 你什么意思？”_

_Thor 叹了口气，盯着他半空的盘子，而不是看着 Tony 的双眼。_

_“ 我曾以为他还能够被救赎，我错了。所以我做出了选择。”_

_Tony 感觉就像被一桶冰水兜头浇下。_

_“ 等一下！你们阿斯嘉德人是不是有点太对不起他了。在所有那些领养和‘你属于被憎恨的种族’的事之后，现在你又想下杀手，你们是觉得自己对他做的错事还不够吗？”_

_Thor 目瞪口呆地瞪着他。_

_“ 你 …… 你知道？”_

_“ 我当然知道。我是个天才，又和你的变态弟弟生活了这么久，不去发现让他变成精神病的原因才是很难的事。”他突然停住话头，思考为什么他会想要一拳揍向 Thor 的脸。又不是他把 Loki 抚养成一个有太多问题和自我厌恶的不稳定的谋杀倾向严重的神。他深呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来。“我想要他偿还他把我推下屋顶的事，但是我会自己去做。”_

_“ 那么 …… 其他的呢？”_

_Tony 耸耸肩。_

_“ 那是他对我做过最坏的事。”_

_“ 他没有折磨你吗？但是 …… 你的伤口？”_

_“Schmidt 干的。”_

_Thor 看上去还是处于震惊状态，他发现他越来越烦人了。_

_“ 怎么了？”_

_“ 我没有想所有人中你会是那个为我弟弟辩护的人。”_

_“ 不如说你根本没想过其他任何人会为他辩护。” Tony 顶嘴，比他想要展现出来的更生气。_

_有那么一会儿， Thor 看上去像是想反驳回去，但最后他垂下眼。_

_“ 你是对的。”_

_Tony 得要提醒自己不断回想自己自由落体的景象才能抹去脑海中那个孩童时期的 Loki 不管情况如何总是有罪的那个——而 Tony 确定那个小混蛋大部分时间肯定是有罪的——没有任何人为他辩护。_

_“ 再说，我没有为他辩护，我只是不想要你们这些人认为那个纳粹混蛋是无辜的。”_

_Thor 点点头。_

_“ 谢谢你对我说的这些。”_

_“ 那并不意味着你弟弟就不是个混蛋了。”_

_Thor 笑了，那就像是他终于拜托了胸膛中沉甸甸的重量。_

_“ 我知道。 "_

 

 

 

 

至少他们其中一个人在聊天结束后是伴随着轻松的心情离开的。

 

谈论Loki的事令Tony如此恼火，他甚至在回到实验室里也没能完成任何进展。当然，又一个人打断了他独自一人的时光。

 

 

 

 

_” 给你点个赞，老冰棍，看上去你使用科技的能力提升了。”他评论，在 Jarvis 接通电话后。_

_“ 我知道怎么使用手机， Tony 。”甚至没有看到他的脸， Tony 也知道 Steve 在微笑。“所以，你感觉怎么样？”_

_“烦透了别人问我这个，我该把这个改编成喝酒游戏。你怎么样？我听说你的肚子被一寸金属捅了个洞。你不应该还在床上吗，被恐怖的疼痛折磨，远离任何手机和对话？”_

 

 

 

显然没有，因为Steve不只是因为他的嘲讽大笑了，他还继续聊了二十多分钟。Tony不得不用三种不同的说法说服他挂电话。

 

在那之后，Tony和Jarvis打赌下一个来找他的复仇者会在多长时间内到达。Jarvis赢了，因为不到一个小时，Clint就下到了他的实验室。

 

 

 

 

_“你知道，我们可以成立一个互助小组。就像AA （嗜酒互助协会），但是更酷。”弓箭手如是说，在椅子里又滑下一英寸，看起来舒适得都要把脚放在他桌子上了。_

_Clint 已经在他的实验室里待了十分钟，两分钟前才坐下来，之前一直在到处闲逛， Tony 已经有一种想把他所有发明全部锁起来远离他的冲动。_

_“ 你是在嘲笑我还是这是我们童子军提议的另一个用来改善我们小组工作的建议？”他询问 Clint ，比他愿意承认的还要紧张，他一般不让除 Bruce 或 Pepper 以外的人进他的实验室。_

_弓箭手挥挥手。_

_“不，我的意思是你和我。从那个混蛋手中逃离的两个幸存者，我们可以一起对付他。”他顿了一下，用一种忧伤的眼神转头看向他，接着他点点头，就像他做出了莫大的牺牲。“我可以借你一只眼睛。我们一人一只，怎么样？”_

_“谢谢你的提议，但是我更喜欢在我一有机会就直接把那个长角的混蛋从我大厦上推下去，最好是还能有浩克把他当作着陆点跳上去。”_

_“听起来是个好计划。”微笑出现在Clint脸上，接着那表情消失了，取而代之的是令Tony脑海里响起警钟的严肃表情。“我猜所有人都或多或少都把他们的肩膀和耳朵借给你了。”_

_“没错，”Tony干巴巴地回答，希望结束已经开始的谈话。_

_然而，他的期望落空了，因为Clint还是一脸严肃。_

_“我只是想说谈话真的能帮助。当然，要跟对的人谈，不是和神盾局的傻逼们，当然也不该是队长或Thor 。”弓箭手耸耸肩，看向墙壁。“和 Natasha谈话对我帮助挺大的。”_

_“为什么你们所有人都认为Loki给我造成了心灵创伤？”_

_这一次，Clint的视线对上他的，尖刻警惕，就像他正处于在战场上，让Tony有一种那双眼睛已经看穿了一切的感觉。_

_“因为你的所有症状都符合一个受到折磨而且还没有从创伤中恢复的人。”_

_“我他妈没有创伤！”Tony在他能阻止自己之前大吼。_

_但是他的心跳在反应堆后狂跳，他耳中除了耳鸣什么也听不见，他的双手沾上鲜血，他知道它还是在那，它从未走远。他握紧双手，期望找回寸寸远离的控制力。_

_Clint站在他面前，他的双眼专注在Tony脸上，眼神里满是认真。_

_“Tony ，那个混蛋让你混乱了。他混乱了你的心灵，他可以直接钻入你的脑海，却完全不用碰你一根毫毛。我知道这个。”他停下来，重重吞咽了一下。“甚至 Nat和他在航母上谈了仅仅十分钟就动摇了。”_

_他的声音不同寻常的低沉柔和，他的嘴唇弯起痛苦的弧度，满含着不该属于那的苦涩。Clint一直是最随和的那个，每当他想要恶作剧或只是想在回忆中制造一些让人措手不及的事态时，他总是选他作为盟友，看他这么严肃痛苦是件又奇怪又错误的事。_

_他肯定花了很久才下决心到这来谈论Loki的事，没有戒备也没有愤怒，不仅是讨论哪种死法更适合那个神。_

_Tony叹了口气。_

_他强迫自己放松手指，一根接着一根，看向Clint的双眼而不是他手上看不见的血渍。_

_“Loki不是那个折磨我的人。Schmidt才是。但是现在那个晒伤的混蛋死了，我感觉好多了，我唯一的创伤是在没有酒精，咖啡和除了三明治以外的食物的情况下度过了好几个星期。”_

_有那么一瞬间，弓箭手移开视线，他的表情中透露出一丝不舒服，但是接着痛苦的表情再次淹没了他，只不过少了些苦涩。_

_“Loki没有折磨你？那个几乎摧毁了纽约，享受把一切不走运地挡在他面前的人全杀掉的混蛋没有折磨你？”_

_“我能说什么，我长得太性感了。”_

_Clint哼了一声，用一种完全混蛋的方式对Tony的性感表示荒谬的不屑，但至少气氛轻松了点。_

 

 

 

 

和Clint的谈话，甚至比和Thor进行的那个，还要令他恼火，处于失控比阿奴按，就像他所有的神经都被暴露出来，关于Loki的想法在他脑海里像毒药一样，直到Jarvis通知他Natasha想进来的消息。

 

Tony深呼吸，感到非常疲累。不想站立，不想思考，不想有一个可以超常发挥的大脑。不想在明知他们的伤全是他的错时，去面对用小心翼翼的但有目光看着他的朋友和队友。然而，他不得不忍着，至少这是最后一次。

 

“好吧，Jarvis，让我们一起度过最终且最烦人最后时光。”他呢喃，走向电梯。

 

“我会一直支持您，Sir。”

 

TBC


	87. 第八十六章：解析一个天才的大脑

 

 

 

**第八十六章：解析一个天才的大脑**

 

 

 

“所以，你终于来了，等着其他人把我累垮吗？很经典，很间谍。”Stark一进到客厅就如是说。

 

Natasha朝他扬起一抹微笑。

 

“我想给你多点时间放松你自己。”

 

"顺便一说，你假装和Pepper站在一边逃脱出医院的把戏不错。这都是一场骗局，对吧？你至始至终都是和Fury一伙的。"

 

Natasha一言不发地看着他好一会儿，留意到他脸上的怀疑，同时还有一丝愤怒。Stark是真的很想知道他说的是真的，他觉得比起无时无刻怀疑她到底忠于谁，这样的结论更加容易接受且不那么危险。

 

"也许。又或许我告诉他和Pepper的话的确是真相，我的确是站在复仇者那一边的。"她的视线环绕一圈屋子。"所以，你想在这里开始？或者你更喜欢一个不那么私人的位置？"

 

"这里挺好。"

 

她坐在吧台的高脚凳上，眼睛眨也不眨地研究他，同时他走到吧台后面拿出两瓶酒。Star k在防着她，但是不是她期待的方式。没有讽刺，没有下流笑话，甚至在她已经把话头放在台面上了。他累了，和其它那些度过在梦中的那些折磨和噩梦还有苦痛的普通人都不一样。

 

一分钟之后，Stark坐在他对面，桌上有两个倒了半杯酒的玻璃杯。他们一个装着伏特加，Stark把那一杯推向她，他则端起了一杯装着苏格兰酒的。

 

"那好吧，你想要知道什么？"

 

"任何关于Schmidt和Loki的事。"

 

Stark喝了一大口酒，一下子吞下去，接着再次换上违心的微笑。

 

"Schmidt想要我与他合作，为他们制造武器。我拒绝了，而他试图说服我，用强硬的方式。Loki在我失魂落魄的时候找到了我，所以他决定不杀我，而是给我时间休息，毕竟，你知道的，他是个变态，他觉得折磨一个已经被别人折磨过的人没意思。我们才刚刚开始给对方涂指甲，订好使用卫生间的规矩，你们就来了。结束。"他喝下所有的苏格兰酒，接着他站起身。"如果你想要更多的伏特加，你可以随意享用。"

 

Natasha很快抓住他的手臂。

 

"哪怕对于简介来说也省略的太多了，你知道我想要知道所有细节。"

 

和他期望的不一样，Stark的反应并不激烈。他甚至没有在她过重的紧握下挣扎，他只是紧盯着他的手，接着重新对上她的视线。

 

"如果你相信你的威胁有用，'我是个致命的刺客'行为能在我身上起作用，你就大错特错了。你难道忘了，最近几个星期我要不是在喜欢折磨人的纳粹手上，要不就在精神变态神手上？"

 

Natasha立刻放开他的手，表情柔和了。

 

"我没打算威胁你。"她的举动没有导致任何颤抖，或是任何恐惧或拒绝的信号。看来他并没有受到特别严重的生理伤害。"我们再试一次，好吗？"

 

Stark露出苦笑。

 

"就像我有得选一样。"他评论，但是再次坐了下来。

 

"我会尽量让一切不那么痛苦，为了你，所以你试着合作合作吧。"

 

她抬起还未碰过的酒杯，露出一抹微笑，紧接着几口喝空了。伏特加灼烧了她的喉咙，酒液又冷又烈，恰好是她最爱的那种。她在Stark又给他们两个满上时，都没打算阻止他。

 

"我没法作出承诺，但是继续吧，说说你的疑问。"

 

"你怎么流落到Loki手里的？"她询问，准备从开头开始。

 

"驯鹿游戏察觉到Schmidt的力量，过去把魔方从他那里偷走，显然所有那一切都不费他丝毫力气。接着，在四处闲逛，因为他就是不能管好他自己的事，他在监牢里找到了我。"Stark的视线飘向她，露出挑战的神色。"你想要为了Fury杀了Pepper吗？"

 

"不，而且我才是问问题的那个。"

 

Stark摇摇头，咂舌发出不同意的声音。

 

"事情不是这么进行的，Romanoff。一句回答换一句回答。如果你骗我，那么我也骗你。"

 

"我不是那个在两个危险的敌人手上待了一个多月的人。"

 

"我不在乎。要么接受要么走，你要想让这事容易点，我只给这一个办法。"

 

Natasha沉默了整整一分钟。沉默从未烦恼过她，但她知道沉默对于Stark这样整天都想要把每一秒钟都用自己的声音填满，也许是为了分散在他们脑海中回荡的自己的思绪的人来说，烦不胜烦。在她与他见面之前，她就阅读过每一份关于他的报告，当她卧底的时候，她也研究了他很久，了解了他所有的创伤和逆鳞，他用来对付权威人士和直接问题的方式，和他对于沉默和安静的忍耐度。然而现在，她感觉就像面对一面镜子，Stark就和她一样镇定冷静。

 

在他作为囚犯的时候一定有什么事情发生了。不是心灵控制，因为他的眼睛还是以往的瞳色，但是在他面前的男人的不是以往Stark。

 

她等待了几秒，最终同意了。

 

"那好吧。Fury没有让我杀了Pepper，但我不管怎样也不会这么做，除非她突然疯了要杀掉我们所有人。"

 

又喝了几口，第二杯苏格兰酒也空了。

 

"我该相信你也是有感情的吗，Romanoff特工？"

 

"你该相信我是个有脑子的人。我喜欢Pepper，但是比起任何事我都更清楚，如果有什么发生在她身上，你会开始第三次世界大战。"

 

有一抹微笑，逃避又讽刺，出现在Stark的脸上，却是他回到大厦后最放松真挚的笑。

 

"你最好把这点记在心里。"

 

Natasha回以微笑。

 

"我会的。"Stark是个如此不受控制的危险之人真是个遗憾，因为像现在这种时刻，她是真的喜欢这个男人。"昨晚，你的噩梦里发生了什么？"

 

Stark的视线专注在她身上。

 

"Loki把我推向屋顶，"他毫不犹豫地回答。"你为什么站在复仇者那一边？"

 

"因为他们是我属于的团队。你们所有人都是我的队友。我相信我们加起来要比我一个人更强大。"

 

Stark盯着她就像试图把她的表情转化成数据和线路图，以一种他能明白的方式，就和物理一样。接着他点了点头。

 

这一次Natasha等待了几秒钟才说出下一个问题。

 

"你为什么要为Loki辩护？"

 

Stark的眉毛以一种太过明显的方式高高扬起。

 

"不好意思，我什么时候为那个自恋的混蛋辩护了？"

 

"自你回来后。"

 

"我没在为他辩护。我只是告诉你们到底发生过什么。"Stark两口喝光了他第三杯苏格兰酒，接着再次倒满。他喝的太多了，特别是对于一个几个星期没有喝酒的人来说。

 

"你的手臂怎么了？"

 

"Clint朝他射箭的时候，Loki把我当作盾牌挡住了。我猜我该庆幸那不是能爆炸的那种。"这一次，她只喝了一小口伏特加。"你把他恼到什么程度了？"

 

"我告诉他，他胖了，因为他的裤子比以往更紧了。"

 

"Stark，"Natasha警告他，他只是回以忧愁的表情。

 

"关于那个，我只能提示你只有一个歇斯底里的矫情女主角才会为了仅仅一件领养的事情反应这么戏剧性。但是我确定是重量的事令他大为光火。"

 

Stark在撒谎。不是完全的，但是他在撒谎。

 

倒不是说这很重要，因为她总能在谎言中找到他想要的信息，也许甚至比真相中更多。或早或晚，她会知道一切。

 

她看着他把瓶子放回酒柜里，注意到他的眼睛似乎无法聚焦。

 

"你怎么会让他把你伤得这么深？"

 

Stark的声音满是指责，但是不难在那些苛责的话语背后看出他的愧疚之情。哪怕她不知道他的心理分析和成为超级英雄的背后原因也不难。

 

"我们低估了他。而且，如果你之前没有注意到，我提醒你他可是个神。一个现在拥有魔方碎片以加固魔力的人。"

 

"两个。"

 

这一次，Stark惊到了她。

 

"你什么意思？"

 

"他有两个碎片。一个融进了他的权杖，另一个藏在某种异次空间里了，我不敢想象他在那些空间里保存了多少黑皮革衣服和长角的头盔。但是如果他只拿了权杖对付你们，那我就有坏消息了。"

 

Natasha绷紧了，她没法阻止自己。她目击的力量，太过高于他们之上几乎毁了他们所有人，曾让她像个孩子一样无助。而现在，发现Loki甚至没有使出全部的力量……

 

她强迫自己掩盖她内心的混乱，用以往无法阅读的表情面对Stark。她会另找时间分析他所透露出来的信息，现在她得先审问他。

 

"当Loki伤痕累累地回来时发生了什么？"

 

哪怕她一直忙于照顾Steve，试图停止流血，她没有错过神受到的重击，先是来自于Thor，后是Clint。Loki几乎杀了他们所有人，那是真的，但是她确定他至少和他们一样受伤惨重。

 

Stark看着她的微笑满是轻蔑。

 

"这是你用来询问我为什么不借机杀了他逃走的方式吗？"

 

"不，但是如果你想到了这一点，我就应该这么问你。"

 

Stark笑了，她突然有一种她刚刚听到了一个笑话却没能理解的印象。

 

"拜托了，Romanoff，很显然你问这个问题都有背后意思。"微笑消失在杯子之后。"我试图掐死他，Loki把我击飞到墙上，因为你们显然没有把他伤得够深，最后我们决定合作，这样我们都能活下去，毕竟他全身都在冒血，我又不想在他尸体的陪伴下孤零零地饿死在与世隔绝的房子里，谢谢他的魔法。而且不，我们最爱的女主角的死不会让咒语消失，这是我让自己了解到的第一件事。"

 

再一次，Stark只告诉了他一半真相。他没有撒谎，但他隐瞒了一部分故事。他承认一切的态度非常可疑，这是撒谎第一且最基础的原则，没有撒谎但是把真相半遮半掩地说出来，在平淡中隐藏最危险的细节。

 

Natasha太过专注于她自己的思绪，几乎没有注意到Stark再次开口。

 

"你有没有想过和我做爱？"

 

她没有犹豫，甚至没有改变她的表情。

 

"有过。"

 

她愉快地看到Stark震惊的表情。

 

"这就完了，Romanoff？没有细节？没有内容？"

 

"为什么我要让你白白知道？"

 

Stark露出痛苦的表情，但是双眼含着好笑的光。

 

"所以，告诉我，你会为你的任务这么做吗，当你还处于Natalie Rushman的匿名下？"

 

"不，那会暴露我的任务。我只是认为你足够有趣和独出心裁，适合做个好床伴，但是，"这时她露出一抹笑。"我想我可没能力忍受你的自大。"

 

"我可没说我会接受和你做爱。"

 

Natasha忍住想要给他一个明显答案的冲动，而是重新变得严肃起来。

 

"为什么玩这个游戏？"

 

"我想让事情有趣点。你们这些人不都是很喜欢控制身边的人，进到人家的脑子里嘛。"

 

"你的意思是？"

 

"你喜欢挑战，你喜欢比其他所有人都更能猜出别人的所思所想，总是一副神神秘秘没有弱点的样子。这就是为什么你接受我的提议。”在Natasha疑问的表情下，Tony微笑了。“我和他也玩过同样的游戏。”

 

“和Loki？”

 

Stark点点头。

 

“他想要从我身上，得到答案。”他耸耸肩，接着很快又说了几句。“跟我的发明或是复仇者无关。他只是好奇Schmidt对我做过什么。”

 

Stark行为的变化吸引了她的注意力。不太明显，仅仅是一些微不可见的细节，他可能甚至没有注意到，但是她训练过的双眼没有错过它们：手指要比普通时候更紧地抓着杯子，肩膀紧绷，视线专注在她的额头上，而不在她的眼睛上。

 

Schmidt。他们都相信Loki是最大的危险，最阴险的那个，那个会在Stark心上留下和Clint一样的伤痕的人，然而似乎他们全都错了，至少一部分上。

 

Schmidt才是他们的队友受难的原因，那个把他变成这样的人。

 

她只是需要知道到底是什么让他变成了这样。

 

不会是强奸，因为Stark没有在她抓住他的手臂时反应激烈，也不会只是身体上的折磨。当十戒试图用疼痛打倒Stark，他们导致了钢铁侠的现世且自取灭亡，而Schmidt不想要把这么重要的囚犯伤害太深。

 

一定还有别的什么。

 

"他对你做了什么？"

 

"我们就说到当Loki找到我是我状态不太好为止吧。你知道他是个占有欲强的混蛋，对吧？"

 

"占有欲倒是个新消息，对我来说。"

 

当她想到Loki的时候第一时间想到是那个人执念太深。执着于他的怨恨和对Thor的复仇，还有一切关于领养和他的假兄弟的事。但是他从来没有露出占有欲的一面，更别说是对Stark了。

 

握着玻璃杯的手指缓解了力道，他脸上的表情也放松了。

 

"看起来我似乎是他最喜欢的敌人，他此生遇到最有趣的人类，无与伦比的大脑，修剪得当的山羊胡，绝对火辣的身体等等，所以他决定帮我恢复正常。"

 

Stark的行为，甚至比他的话更加令她脑里敲起警钟。

 

"你知道什么是斯德哥尔摩综合症吗？"

 

"一个我没得的病。也许你应该问问我们的神之德古拉，因为我能向你保证只要我有机会，我就会把他的从地球一路踢回他的星球上。"

 

她基本没听他说什么，只是眯着双眼盯着他的脸。

 

"你妥协了吗？"

 

"没有，"Stark回答，就像他已经预料到了问题。接着他犹豫了一下。"至少，不像你说的那样。"

 

"你什么意思？"

 

Stark的脸冷硬了。

 

"到我了，Romanoff。如果Fury给了你杀掉复仇者所有人的命令，你会杀了Clint吗？"

 

有那么一瞬间，Natasha不想要回答，也许是因为这是一个她已经问过自己无数次的问题，因为她已经发觉她在这世上有了根。

 

"我会考虑他死亡会给世界带来什么益处，接着我才会做决定。"她最终说。

 

Stark看着她好久。

 

"这一次，我都快被你说服你说的是真的了。"

 

"在这场谈话中我不是那个撒谎的人。"她抓住她的杯子，啜了几口饮尽杯中的伏特加。"所以，你妥协了吗，Stark？"

 

"不。和Clint不一样，我保证我不在Loki那一边。但是我有机会听他的故事，或者说，更棒的是我直接从他身上把这道谜题解了，如果说他是个超级大坏蛋的话，那完全是由于他的经历。我猜你知道他并不想征服地球，对吗？在试图入侵的企图下是为了阻止另一个比摇滚时代还要精神变态的外星人？"Stark顿住，眼神变得深思。"顺便一说，你怎么知道关于那个疯狂外星人的事？"

 

Natasha看着他的眼里没有丝毫犹豫。

 

"Loki在战斗时说过他，感谢Thor的知识我们设法把碎片拼成了一块。"

 

Stark疑惑的眼神没有消失，但是柔和了。

 

"好吧。那么，所以我既不站在他那一边，也没有妥协，更没有你栽赃我的那些劳什子心理问题。但是在他把我推下屋顶之前，我有想过把那个小混蛋拉到我们这边不是什么坏事，如果战争真的即将到来的话。"

 

"可以理解。"Natasha对他笑得很甜。"不管他到底有没有想杀了你。"

 

"再说一次，你就得另找一个富豪给你大厦住了。你还有什么想问的吗？"

 

"没有，我问完了。"

 

现在，她需要时间。时间和孤独，这样她就能解析Stark对她说过的事，分析每一个词直到她找到她想找到的答案。她的话令他放松：他的表情柔和了，气氛也轻松了。他的眼睛现在不再苦涩且敌意，而是露出一丝好笑的神情。

 

"说真的，你是不是很惊讶我愿意和你合作？"

 

"是的，Stark。看上去你比我期望的更深不可测。"

 

"我知道你是什么样的人，Nat。为什么我要隐藏你无论怎样都会找到的答案，甚至有可能在接下来的几天一直缠着我令我烦不胜烦？"

 

Natasha对他笑了。

 

"因为你喜欢给别人出难题？”

 

Stark笑了，给他自己倒了一杯酒。

 

“说得对。你很幸运，我今天非常慷慨。”

 

他抬起酒杯做了个嘲弄的干杯手势，Natasha在进入电梯前停了下来。

 

“Tony，你不该喝太多酒。”

 

“我是Tony，不是吗？而且为什么你要学Pepper的老妈子角色？”

 

“也许今天我也很慷慨。”

 

TBC


	88. 第八十七章：追逐

 

 

 

**第八十七章：追逐**

 

 

 

他在逃跑。

 

身后有影子在追逐他，一个恐怖到令他的呼吸堵在喉咙口，全身的血液都冻结在血管的存在，就和那次钯中毒扩散到他全身一样。他的双腿不断交错，快得就像一阵风，但这还不够，永远不够。

 

影子越来越近，没有脸或声音。纯粹的邪恶。

 

他因为恐惧和疲惫而喘息，他的肺感到灼痛，手指颤动着想要抓住一个武器，即使他已然知道在威胁面前他无能为力。

 

接着，被追逐的感觉消失了。身前出现一道微弱的光，同时还有一道熟悉的身影。

 

只有在那时他才意识到他不是Tony：他的手指太过修长，身上包裹着的是皮革衣服，过长的头发刷过他的肩膀。

 

Tony站在他面前。

 

“跟我走，”他听到一个声音如此说，一个听起来不像他自己的声音，同时他的手伸长好似在期待什么。

 

站在他面前的Tony走近几步，那威胁的感觉如同隐形的存在一般再次出现在他们周围。然后Tony消失了，取而代之的是影子，但那影子有他的脸，嘴唇弯起残酷的微笑，笑容和Tony曾经看着科米拉的恐怖分子时所露出的冷酷一模一样。

 

“不。”

 

黑暗将他整个吞没。

 

**“你以为你在做什么，这么久以来，只有你自己一个人，明知道前方只有无法言喻的痛苦等待着你？”**

 

千万燃烧的刀片刺进他的肌肤，在他的身体上开出一个个又宽又深的伤口，滚烫的黑血不断流淌，在他脚下汇聚成一滩，他在浓厚的黑暗中不断尖叫。

 

 

 

 

他在卧室的昏暗灯光中睁开眼，在浸满冷汗的床单和被他的喘息所打断的寂静中坐起身。当他注意到坐在他床脚的熟悉身影冲他露出野兽狩猎般的微笑时，他都并不真的感到惊讶。

 

“你梦见谁了吗？”

 

“是你干的，对吧？”Tony呢喃，揉了揉疲惫的双眼，“你觉得把我推下屋顶还不够，现在你甚至在大晚上过来骚扰我？”

 

他甚至都懒得指示Jarvis呼叫复仇者，他甚至都没力气冲他发火。

 

微笑中透露出一丝无辜。

 

“我不明白你什么意思。我来只是想看看我的囚犯进展的怎么样了。”

 

“前囚犯。自从你试图杀掉我时，我就和你分手了，你忘记了吗？”Tony重新躺下，朝神一动不动的身躯挥了一下手。“Jarvis，你能帮我把Thor的弟弟扔出去吗？我想睡觉。”

 

这一次微笑消失了。

 

“注意你自己在说什么。”

 

Tony哼了一声。他就是故意用会让神发火的话，即使他不知道那个混蛋是否真的在这里。但是他很累了。不管Loki是真的还是从不寻常的噩梦中生出来的欢迎，他不在乎。他不想要思考，他只想再次陷入无梦的平静睡眠中。

 

“你不在你自己的领地，摇滚时代。现在用魔法把自己传送走，或者坐上扫帚飞上天，或者随便怎么样，让我自己一个人待着。”

 

Loki一瞬间出现在他身上。

 

“但是Stark，你从始至终都一直是我的囚犯，从未停止。”

 

突然有冰冷的锁链缠上他的手腕，Tony发现自己吊在天花板下，他的双脚几乎触碰不到地板。其他锁链出现在他的胸膛，坚硬的钢铁抵在他胸口中央反应堆的地方，他忍不住颤抖，他的卧室消失了，取而代之的是山洞，沙尘和鲜血的味道如此厚重，他差点因此窒息。接着他发现自己出现在Schmidt关押他的监狱里，冰冷渗透进他的骨骼，同时有关死去的孩子们的回忆侵入他的脑海。最后他出现在Loki的卧室，他在那里度过好几个夜晚，先开始在地板上，然后是神的床上。

 

他用全身的力量挣扎，不在乎锁链磨伤他的肌肤。

 

**不。**

 

他已经不再是一个囚犯了，那个精神变态不能再控制他，不能在他已经在日常生活中缓慢寻找平衡时再度令他坠回那样的处境。

 

他想要尖叫出他的拒绝，恐惧、愤怒、和再次处于那地方的沮丧，但是一只手穿过层层锁链和反应堆击中了他，抽走他所有呼吸，他被困在墙上。

 

“你是我的，”Loki呢喃，这一次声音温柔，和他粗鲁的触碰相反。

 

“我他妈才不是。”Tony嘶嘶道。

 

他试图踢他，但是很快锁链出现在他大腿和小腿，紧到疼痛，把他困在一个令他害怕的姿势，双腿微微打开。他挣扎着呼吸，尽管压力在他的胸膛上。他不能动。他几乎不能呼吸，他感到愤怒和无助不足以使他的恐惧消失。接着，在他不断加重的恐慌中，他发现在他胸膛上的手移向他的脖子，Loki的身体压在他的身上，他感到一丝悄然的兴奋。

 

“如果你不是我的，现在我就不会在你的脑海里，”神大笑，接着吻上了他的唇。

 

Tony模糊不清的反抗尽数被Loki火热的唇吞下。

 

 

 

 

这一次，他真的醒来。

 

他突然坐起，环顾四周，神双唇的触感还停留在嘴上，他喘息着。

 

“Jarvis，在我睡觉的时候，有谁来过吗？”

 

灯光出现在床头，昏暗到不会使他眼睛酸痛的亮度。

 

“没有，Sir。应该有谁来过吗？”

 

Tony摇摇头，没力气去想一个合适的回答。

 

“操。”他喘息着，一只手摸向汗津津的脸。

 

甚至在梦里，那个混蛋都能把他逼疯。

 

TBC


	89. 第八十八章：最熟悉的陌生人

**第八十八章：最熟悉的陌生人**

 

他不知道回到大厦后他是怎么生活了这么久的。

 

每一天都是同样的，要不是在实验室工作，就是在漫漫长夜里受噩梦侵扰。他总是疲惫地醒来，在黎明之前，满身大汗，难以呼吸。他开始憎恨黑暗，但是他更恨梦中无法抹去的红色。

 

然后，在那折磨中，关于神的想法一直如影随形。

 

自从他成为帮助他逃离噩梦的一个安心的存在后，Loki成为他梦中的主角，有时是他的行刑者，有时是他的受害者。神在沾满了鲜血和有着冰冷监牢的山洞里攻击他，镣铐在他脖子上；他威胁他，他拯救他，他虐杀他，他干他。有的晚上Loki将反应堆从他的胸口扯出来，脸上带着残酷的微笑，有的晚上他把神推下屋顶，而对方只是哈哈大笑，嘲讽地看着他绝望地试图逃跑，看着他痛苦，他将残酷的命运定罪于他，没有丝毫犹豫或慈悲。

 

Tony还是没有决定两个可能性中的哪一个更糟糕。

 

每一天都变得越来越难以承受。

 

多亏了Jarvis，他成功避开了和他的队友们见面，但是他们总是能找到他。他称呼其为窒息的爱，用他以往的讽刺开玩笑，但只是他能找到最真实的的定义，每当他注意到他们担心地双眼，脸上假装的快乐，在他身旁的小心翼翼，虚妄地试图找回似乎随着他回归一同消失的友情和亲密。

 

Pepper，Bruce，Clint，Steve，甚至Thor……只有Natasha从远处看着他，分析着他。

 

他想要把他们全都扔出他的大厦，同时又想对他们道歉—— **对不起，我很抱歉我失去了自己，你们应该找另一个人代替我的位子，代替我的玩笑，代替我在团队里的角色，钢铁侠不存在了。**

 

他再也不想见到他们，但又想确保他们是活着的，是幸福的。

 

他唯一的避难所是他的实验室。

 

他花费数个小时着魔似的想要找到阻挡魔法的方式，不停地加强他的新型反应堆，在每一次模拟之后改善能量辐射。他唯一的目标是创造出一个反Loki武器，其他什么也不想考虑。完全专注在项目上才能阻止自己枚举之前的失败，他不想要思考或回忆起那些他那么努力想要忘记的，想要忽视他在抬起头期待来自神的讽刺回应时的空虚。

 

安静令他安心又令他痛苦。

 

在他的一生中，他历经了很多种孤独。一个天才会拥有的典型的孤独，他身边的人们都太过愚蠢以至于无法理解他或是有趣到维持他的注意力。他在为自己举办生日宴会的时候，看起来开心却总是有一个声音提醒他死期将至，他也觉得孤独。还有在实验室不断工作时愉快的孤独。

 

有的时候他渴望孤独，其他的时候他则试图逃避孤独，但是他从未像最近几天那样觉得安心又痛苦过。

 

他很生气，他意识到这都是他的前迫害者给他带来的。他很难习惯Loki已经不在他身边的事实，他无法接受耳边再没有恼火的轻哼，在空荡荡的房间中的只有他的喘息而没有神讽刺的话语，他的身边没有一具坚实的身体，也没有那张在对着他时不再怀有谋杀倾向的疯狂邪笑。

 

没有Loki，他感到脆弱，无助，仅仅只是察觉到这个就让他更加恼火。

 

他又开始酗酒，出于是习惯，同时也是为了逃离这一切，但是接着他发现自己注意到一些不寻常的事情发生：他的酒要么消失了，要么移到他找不到的地方，每次他找到时里面都半空了，而他明明确信之前还看到很多。

 

他还没有打开的苏格兰酒消失了好几天，出现在本该存放伏特加的地方，里面只剩下几滴的量。马提尼完全消失了。他在垃圾桶里找到了破碎的空瓶子，即使他确定他没有沾过一星半点。

 

威士忌从厨房的柜子里消失了，出现在他床头，然后是客厅的桌子上，最后变成在电视机旁边；里面的酒在每一次移动后都大幅度减少。

 

不会是Pepper，他很确定，因为她只会把整瓶酒倒在水槽里然后吼他，他也不觉得是自己做的，自己从来没有醉到记不住自己干过什么的地步。

 

他几乎快要相信是他出现幻觉了，假装家里有别的什么隐形人存在，但他又希望是Loki，从未对他失去兴趣的Loki，而这些奇怪现象是神的恶作剧。他还是没有因为这荒谬的假设原谅他自己。

 

他叹息着走进实验室。

 

即使那一晚他睡得很少，一点儿也没休息，但是在喝完几杯强力咖啡后，想着还有原型机等带着他，比起一晚上噩梦，他更愿意醒着。

 

他喝完第三杯咖啡，接着把注意力转移到新型反应堆上。

 

“您今天想来点什么不同的吗，sir？”

 

甚至Jarvis都开始用一种完全不像他的温柔谨慎的语气了。

 

“你指的什么，Jarv?”

 

“您自从回来后一直没使用过您的战甲。您甚至没有修复它。”

 

声音变得微微有些埋怨，“我认为您至少应该测试一下。”

 

Tony情不自禁地紧绷了身躯。

 

他的视线移向墙壁里钢铁侠的战甲，那双他曾用来俯视世界的狭长双眼空荡荡地注视着他。

 

**那不再是我了。**

 

然而，一部分的他依然渴望战甲，渴望触碰它光滑完美的表面，熟悉得他闭着眼睛都能在脑海中勾画出来，他想要再次感受到绝对可靠的战甲包裹的感觉，想要伸出手再次变得强大，把自己伪装成一个英雄，再次活过来用谎言把自己包裹成更好的人。

 

他在鲜血再次染上鲜血之前，在女孩的尸体拖着他往深渊坠去之前，握紧双拳。

 

“我相信你的修复技术；我知道在我不在的时候你会照顾好一切。”

 

一旦Schmidt的攻击效应消失了，似乎Jarvis似乎已经重新建立起和战甲的联系，并接管了它，跟随紧急情况协议的规定远程遥控战甲飞回大厦。Tony毫不怀疑他的人工智能在过去几个星期已经完成了所有需要的修补。

 

“如您所愿。”Jarvis回应，显然心怀忿怒。

 

“别生气呀。”

 

“我是一个人工智能，我不知道什么叫生气。”

 

**行吧，当然。**

 

他的实验室里一片寂静，就像裹尸布一样，困住了他的身心。他感觉到一股把什么东西扔到地上的冲动，螺丝刀也好，喷枪也好，椅子也好，任何能发出点声音的。

 

他走向他的原型机，但是他突然意识到这些不过是白费力气，因为没有用于分析测试的魔法源头，他永远不知道他到底是不是在对的道路上。他把手收回去，胸膛里满是怒火恐吓苦涩，嘴巴里有一丝苦味。

 

“出什么事了吗？”Jarvis呢喃，比之前更加小心也不那么冷静了。

 

他没有立刻回答，只是深吸一口气。

 

**一切都错了，我是最错的。**

 

“你想要我启动上一次模拟的数据吗？”

 

他再次在安静中犹豫了，感觉到战甲的视线在他背上，灼痛又谴责。

 

**我不是个英雄，不再是了。**

 

但是那是他的战甲，他的创作，他一部分的自己，他没法这么容易丢下它，不能在它离他这么近的时候。

 

不管怎么样，这只不过是一次例行公事的测试，又不是说他现在就要把战甲穿上。

 

“你知道吗，Jarv？你说服我了。让我们看看你修补的怎么样。”

 

“如您所愿。”

 

如果Jarvis的声音听上去更热情和释然了，也许那并不仅仅只是他的幻觉。

 

TBC


	90. 第八十九章：破冰点

**第八十九章：破冰点**

 

 

一切都回到了从前。

 

Tony平安地回到了大厦，和Fury的停战协议也没有解除，感谢外星威胁，而复仇者们也在康复中。

 

一切都回到了从前，然而内里却有什么变了质。

 

某一天的记者招待会上。Tony对镜头不断发射甜蜜的微笑，姿态一如既往的傲慢，开了几句关于他被抓和他身上依然残余的青痕的玩笑，微笑中的嘲讽和苦涩的讽刺也许比以前要更加残酷。

 

“不，没有重大通知，没有改变，一切如常。这一次，我只会和以前一样，继续从外星威胁中保护世界和惹火我的首席执行官。”他说，记者们都爆发出笑声，一半是因为被逗乐了，一半则是释然。

 

他们在招待会结束后也依旧把他围了个水泄不通，Tony和每个人都说几句话，表现出甚至在更为重要的场合都从未有过的耐心。

 

最终，他像以往一般退场，带着自信的微笑。

 

但是他不是Tony。

 

他在呢喃过再见后进入轿车，脸上的疲惫如此明显，哪怕隔着他的太阳镜Pepper都能注意到，一旦到达大厦，他就躲进了实验室，没有等她。

 

她在后来几个小时徒然地等待着他。同时，她完成了每日的文书工作，但是她脑海里装着别的事，令她分心，她知道自己没法再继续下去。

 

当半个下午过去后她决定面对他，没有带着需要签署的文件或是需要提醒他的截止期限，进入了实验室。她只是让决心和逐渐增长的痛苦武装自己。

 

“你要死了吗？”

 

Tony转头看她，疑惑地皱起眉。

 

“什么鬼？”

 

她努力阻止自己声音中的哽咽，而是装成无所谓的模样。

 

“我在问你，你是不是要死了。”

 

“每个人都在一点一点地死去。”Tony耸耸肩。“为什么问我？”

 

“因为你在躲避这个世界。你藏在实验室里，你避开每一个人，你不跟我说话，就和那次一模一样。”

 

“你不觉得你有点太不安了吗？”

 

也许，但只有在他面前，在这个她曾经爱过现在依然深爱的男人面前，虽然爱的方式不一样了。她看着这个男人扛着核弹进入时空之门，她一直都在等他回来，想要帮助他康复，想要帮助他再一次活过来。

 

但Tony并不给她机会。

 

她摇摇头。

 

“你基本上不吃不睡，除了工作再无其他。你上一次跟我谈话是什么时候，或是和你的队友，你上一次主动找我们是什么时候？或是你上一次和别人吃饭？或是上一次没有噩梦的夜晚？”

 

Tony僵硬了，眼神中难以掩藏他的愧疚，接着愤怒占据其中。

 

“Jarvis。”他呼唤，声音冰冷。

 

“不，你别把这算在他身上。我是猜的，似乎我猜对了。”

 

她看着他抿紧了嘴唇，徒然地想要掩盖痛苦的表情，然而他并没有回答。

 

“你为什么不跟我谈谈？”她问，几乎是在尖叫，秒钟滴答，空气中的寂静越来越沉重和一触即发。

 

有那么一瞬间，Tony漠不关心的表情动摇了。

 

“我没什么需要谈的。我挺好的，Pep。”他露出的笑容如此不确定，她的胸口仿佛有什么破掉了一点。“真的。我只是想要为下一次能够把摇滚时代踹到银河另一端做好准备。”

 

他用一如既往的讽刺声音说着，但是在他用来躲避世界和她的漠然面具上有一丝裂痕，Pepper抱着最后残留的希望抓住这个机会。

 

“你可以相信我。我不知道你发生了什么，你也不需要告诉我，但我想要帮你。”她试图把喉咙中的哽咽吞下去。“不要远离我。”

 

“我没有远离你。我只是有一个很重要的项目需要我全心全意地专注而已。”声音中有一丝犹豫，但是很快Tony的表情坚硬了。裂缝消失了，再次看向她的时候，他似乎变成了一个陌生人。“现在，你能离开了吗？我有工作要做。”

 

“Tony……拜托了。”

 

她感觉到她的眼睛已经湿润了，她的喉咙里仿佛有肿块在令她呼吸困难。她等了那么久。在恐惧中等待着，整整一个多月，相信Tony的能力，期望他的回归……而现在他回来了，但他还是离她如此之远，就像她已经永远失去了他。

 

空气中有一声叹息。

 

“你应该是那个该去休息的，而不是为我瞎担心。”Tony说，声音温暖。他抬起一只手，摸了摸她的脸。“你看起来很累的样子。”

 

他抽回手，在她能够回应之前转过身，他的抗拒如此明显，她尝到嘴巴里苦涩的味道。

 

挫败感在安静的时光流逝中越来越强烈，越来越难以忍受，Pepper走向电梯，留他一人。

 

 

 

 

Bruce正准备在享用过一杯深夜的茶后回到房间时看到了她——一个隐藏在黑暗中的人形，半倚在墙上就像她没有力气正常站立。她一动不动，他不由得思考她究竟在那里有多久了。

 

“Pepper，你还好吗？”

 

疲惫的双眼对上他的。它们是湿润的，他有种她已经哭了好久的感觉。

 

“还好。”她闭上了眼一会儿，接着回头对上他的视线。“不好。我不知道该做什么了。”

 

“和Tony有关吗？”

 

她甚至不需要询问；所有人都留意到了。甚至是Steve和Thor，尽管他们更需要注意自己的伤势，更别说Clint和Natasha这两个间谍出身的人，还有他与Tony的友情，他们都意识到他们的队友变了。

 

Bruce试图留在他身边，像过去那样陪伴他，在实验室里帮助他取得一些进展，但他很快意识到Tony更愿意一个人待着。他没有试图强行留在他身边，没有问一句就离开了，因为他太明白独自一人能带来的好处，但是一天天过去，他的担心不断增长。似乎，也不只是他。

 

在一次深呼吸后，Pepper点点头。

 

“他不想要跟我交谈。我去实验室寻求一些解释，因为他不能继续这样了……但是他不愿意跟我谈。”她的嘴唇开始颤抖。“这就像那次他因为钯中毒快要死去的时候。而他依然不愿意跟我谈。”

 

她看上去正试图努力控制自己，但是自制力不断从她的掌握中流失，很快她哭了起来。

 

Bruce惊诧地看着她，就像头受惊的小鹿。Pepper从来都是无法被撼动的，比他，比Tony，也许比所有人都更坚强。但是现在她像一个孩子一样哭泣，她的脸埋在两手之后，她的肩膀因为抽泣而颤动，那股痛苦就像拳头一样击中了他。

 

在他触碰她时他什么也没想；他只是跟随了他的本能。

 

他把她拉进怀抱，以一种尴尬的姿态，为了能给她一点安慰，但是很快Pepper抓着他的衬衣就像那是唯一让他得以呼吸的东西，在他胸膛颤抖。她在他的双臂之间是如此脆弱，有那么一瞬间他害怕自己会突然变成另一个自己，即使他知道他的皮肤上甚至连一丝绿色都没有显露出来。

 

“你知道Tony是怎样的人。”他试图安慰她，话语里交织着真相和谎言。“实验室是他能够感到安全的地方，他喜欢藏在那里舔舐伤口。他只是需要时间。”

 

她点头，脸依然埋在他脖颈上。

 

“我只是……我只是没法忍受。”她设法吐出这样一句话，紧接着声音就再次破碎成抽泣。

 

“我知道。”

 

看着Tony成为他以前自己的影子对他来说也一样疼痛。他没法想象这对于Pepper来说有多难过。

 

他把她揽在怀中，没再说一句话，不想要再说些没什么用处的空话。一点一点，他感到她逐渐冷静下来。他的衬衫因为她的眼泪而湿，他喉咙中的肿块既是因为尴尬也是因为苦涩。

 

正好在他的手快要摸上她的头发时，Pepper抬起了头。他的手停在半途中，比之前看着她满眼泪水时更加尴尬了，他突然意识到她的嘴唇贴上了他的。

 

他僵硬在原地。

 

Pepper的嘴唇柔软，尝起来有点咸，因为她刚刚哭过。自他上一次亲吻一个女人以来已经过去很久了，他几乎吓到原地变成绿巨人。

 

他猛地抽开，心脏在胸口狂跳，他发现自己对上一双和他一样惭愧的双眼。

 

“抱歉。”他们同时开口，接着都垂下视线。

 

“不，我才是做了不该做的事的人。”

 

“是我的错、”

 

“我不该这么做。”

 

“我没想推开你。”

 

“我不知道我发生了什么。”

 

“只是因为Tony。”

 

“是的，这太愚蠢了。”

 

“真的，Pepper，没关系的。”

 

“你就假装我从没这么做过。”

 

他们陷入了沉默，安静太过沉重，他们两又离得太近了。他应该跟她道晚安，回到他的房间，忘记所有刚刚发生的——Pepper的味道还在他的嘴唇上，她的眼泪在他衬衫上，还有她温暖的身体——但是他不能留她一人面对关于Tony的思绪，现在还有那个吻。

 

“你想要喝杯茶吗？”他问，声音比他想要的更加粗糙。

 

Pepper犹豫了一下。

 

“我……好的，谢谢你。”

 

他们走向厨房，他用准备茶来分心。如果他没有泡茶的话，他会一直盯着她。

 

他们两个人都没说一句话，直到热气腾腾的杯子被端到了餐桌上。

 

“谢谢你。”Pepper轻声道，接着端起茶杯。

 

“没关系。”

 

有几分钟的静谧，然而那个吻还是阴魂不散地盘旋在他们头顶。

 

这是出于脆弱的愚蠢时刻，一个他不应该思考的错误，一个在后面想起来应该一笑而过的事情。但是对于他来说，不是这样的。

 

他明白当他睁开双眼看到Pepper的脸，在被毁坏的房间中央时，他胸口充满因为想到会伤害她的恐惧和看到她无碍时的释然。当他看到她的笑容时，他胸口中又冉冉升起温暖，那是自Betty后他再未有过的感觉，再加上Pepper的陪伴带给他的安稳和愉悦。

 

在意识到对她的感觉后他什么也没有做，但是那个吻让一切都变得更真实了。过于真实。

 

“我想我会离开几天，”他突然说。

 

有那么一瞬间，Pepper的脸上出现害怕受伤的神情。

 

“你会回来吗？”

 

“当然。Tony让我明白实验室对我们两个人来说太小了，我想对于我来说，最好回去印度疗养几天，在…….在最近这些事件之后。一个星期，不会太久。”他试图微笑。“这样你就能没有任何风险地和Fury会面了。”

 

Pepper避开了他的视线。

 

“我明白了。是的，我想这是个好主意。”

 

“你会好吗？”

 

她露出一抹微笑，她的脆弱被单纯的疲惫取代，她一瞬间再次变回所向披靡的斯塔克工业首席执行官。

 

“别担心，我只是需要休息一会儿。”她小心翼翼地把手放在他手臂上。“谢谢你。”

 

Bruce不得不同时挣扎于退开和想要把手放在她手上的冲动中。

 

“不要感谢我。”

 

**我只是一个除了逃跑一无所知的懦夫。**

 

“Tony是个强大的人。你知道的。”但是他没有告诉她有的时候内心的恶魔更加强大。“有事的话，打我电话，或者如果你只是想聊聊什么的都可以。”他在他们两个人同时站起来时说。

 

Pepper把茶杯放到水槽里清晰，温柔地拒绝了他的帮助。

 

“我会的。”她没有回头。

 

他们两都知道这是个谎言。

 

TBC


	91. 第九十章：一级防范禁闭

**第九十章：一级防范禁闭**

 

一切都发生的太快了。

 

当他还在实验室里研究原型机的时候，Steve打来了电话。

 

"Tony，我们有麻烦了。"话筒另一端有些微的犹豫。"九头蛇的几个旧部下闯进了武器库。你能来吗？"

 

"我能来吗？给我定个位子，我来了。"

 

现在他盯着自己的战甲，一动不动，无法做出选择。他已经碰过它了，把它攥在自己手里，检查过每一个细节，确保一切都是完美的，爱抚它就像他刚刚找到曾以为永远丢失的最珍贵宝物。但是他没有穿上它，他甚至都没有试过，忽视会让他同时感到害怕和期待的诱惑。

 

他再次犹豫了，感觉像是面对一个敌人而不是他最伟大的发明和保护层。

 

他深呼吸一次，两次。

 

他们需要他。Natasha的胳膊还没有全好，Steve还被他的伤口影响着，Thor和Bruce不在这。

 

他又深吸一口气，试图放松肩膀的肌肉，他的手指合笼成拳。他没有这么脆弱。

 

"Jarvis，"他终于开口，即使胸口依然有挥散不去的冰冷，胃部还是盘旋着恐惧也还是张开了双臂，双手颤抖。

 

战甲在瞬息之间覆盖到他身上。他移动手套内每一根手指；他激活每一部分查看是否回应完好，他小心翼翼地迈出几步，连第一次他都没这么紧张过。

 

整整几分钟都过去了，他才决定飞上天。

 

他进入到开阔的天地之间，一秒接着一秒加速，接着，纯粹的肾上腺素，他的恐惧消失了。他再次飞行，越来越高，跟他第一天穿战甲一样高兴。

 

在过去了这么久仿佛整整一个轮回后，他终于穿上了他第二层皮肤，现在他发现他的战甲和他贴合得严丝无缝——一切都很完美。

 

几分钟后他和其他人一起到达了会面地点。

 

"你们想我吗？"

 

"我们以为你不回来了，"Natasha评论。

 

"你这女人一点信念也没有。"他的视线本能地移向她受伤的手臂。

 

她保持手臂不动，垂在身侧，但是她的姿势和动作都没有让人看出来她有受伤。"所以，我们在对付什么？"

 

当然，Steve是那个回答的人。

 

"有十五个，又或许二十个武装分子。神盾局要我们尽可能减少损失。"

 

Tony突然有一股想把建筑夷为平地的冲动。

 

"还用你说？"

 

"说真的，Tony，这很严肃的。"Clint评论了几句。

 

看着他担心的双眼如此厌烦，Tony在他的头盔里皱起了眉。

 

"放松，罗宾汉，我们在队伍里已经有一个老师的宠物了。"

 

在任何人能够回答之前他就飞上了天，第一个到达了武器库。在昆式喷射机到达前，他就先处理了屋顶上几个守卫，没给他们时间警告他们的同伴；接着他用他的镭射光在建筑上制造一个出口，同时听到了剩下队伍到达的声音。

 

"小心点。"

 

"你以为你在和谁说话，老冰棍？"他说，接着在发射出几个烟雾弹后进入了那个打开的入口。

 

他做了一个完美的超级英雄落地姿势，Steve和Clint很快跟了上来，同时Natasha留在后方作为后援待命。接着他发现自己进入了他的噩梦。

 

“小心，他们有人质！”

 

他并没有真的听到耳机里Clint的声音；他只知道他已经度过了那个场面。在他面前的是一群恐怖分子，手上有六个跪在地上的人，被手枪和来复枪抵着头。

 

他不知道他们到底是平民还是士兵，但是这没所谓，因为不知怎么他知道， **他就是知道** ，孩子们也会随之而来，他们会用希望接着是恐惧的眼神望着他，最后他们都会因为被他屠杀而尖叫。

 

“Tony，你来解决那些抓着人质的家伙们。”

 

Tony在烟雾消散后也依旧一动不动地站立着。他没法行动，没法移动，甚至没法思考。在脑海某处，Schmidt在大笑，手枪在他手上，一个女孩的尸体在地上。

 

“Tony！”

 

他的双手在颤抖，鲜血在手指上滴落，头上有一个洞的女孩，眼神中被背叛的痛苦凝固在死亡之中，反射出他自己的错误。

 

他抽气，寻求空气。他的肺中感到氧气不足。他的头盔一定受损了，因为他没法继续呼吸，鲜血覆盖了他的双手；温暖、粘稠、难以置信的真实，哪怕是透过他战甲的手套。

 

“Steve，别管他了，我会解决这个。Clint，你处理右边的那些。”

 

“知道了。”

 

有人在耳机里对话，有人在呼唤他，声音一层又一层直到他无法认出谁和谁在说话，声音属于一个男人，一个女人，一群孩子。

 

“Tony。”

 

“Tony。”

 

“Tony！”

 

**“你为什么没有救我？”**

 

他发动推进器跃入空中，他飞进天花板的洞，朝太阳飞去，越来越高，令人晕眩的高度已经高过一千英尺，两千英尺，三千英尺……

 

“Sir，如果您继续这样，您会很危险的。”

 

他试图呼吸，但是没有足够的空气，他只知道他不得不逃开，离去，从声音和自己的想法那逃离。

 

在他身边只有冰冷和大气层，再无其他。

 

“Sir，为了您的安全，我需要您 **立即** 停止。”

 

熟悉声音中的担心情绪令他在半空中僵住。他发现自己试图重新控制自己的肺，被虚空包围，包裹着安心的感觉，同时又害怕他战甲带给他的感觉。

 

他缓慢地降低高度，感到汗水湿透了他的头发和后背，流淌下他的脸和依然无法聚焦整个世界的双眼。

 

“Jarvis，我们回家吧，”他的声音粗糙，夹杂着粗重的喘息，几乎是无法理解的语句。

 

“当然了，Sir。”

 

 

 

 

其他复仇者在几乎一个小时后在客厅找到他，他一个人凝视着窗外喝着第四杯苏格兰威士忌。

 

Tony在听到电梯门打开的声音和沉重的脚步声后转过头，意料之内，他面对的是他们没有缺点，勇猛无畏的队长愤怒的表情。

 

“你脑子出什么问题了？！”

 

“你想喝杯酒吗，老冰棍？我感到你挺不舒服的。”

 

Steve的双手握紧成拳，接近他，脸上的愤怒即使隔着面具也清晰可见。

 

“我们需要你的帮助！”他怒吼，近得几乎都能贴上他，他从上往下俯视他，以一种居高的姿态。“而不是逃开，躲在这酗酒，你本可以——”

 

Tony在意识到他移动之前攻击了他。朝着他脸的狠狠一拳，正对他的嘴，Tony自己不知道这到底是为了让他闭嘴还是仅仅只是想攻击他最脆弱无法防护的地方。

 

“你他妈什么也不知道。”他低吼，又出一拳。

 

他的攻击没有落到实处，因为一只手从他后面抓住了他拳头，阻止他再一次打Steve，但是他的手指紧握，身体紧绷，他每一寸身体都渴望着战斗，他的拳头因此而颤抖。他试图挣扎，但是所有他得到的只是身后把他转了九十度的手把他抵在墙上，Clint紧紧抓着他，而他的怒火在他的喉咙中燃烧，又滚烫又令他窒息，他无法避免地扭着脖子死死盯着美国最伟大的传奇。

 

“你总是时刻准备着告诉人们什么是对的事情，时刻准备着评判别人，作为一个完美的模范，总是等着其他人跟随你，但事实上你什么也不知道。”

 

他的视线黏在他身上，沉重地喘息着，而Clint仅仅抓着他，Natasha的视线灼烫他的后背。Steve的双眼大睁，惊讶地看着他，除了捂住嘴角溢出来沾染他光洁下巴的血以外似乎丧失了行动的能力。Tony想要尖叫，因为他不能再伤害他，不能把他丢到大厦和他视野之外。他身子一扭把Clint狠狠推开，一步一步走向电梯。

 

“Jarvis，开启一级防范禁闭。我不想要任何人进入我的楼层。”

 

“好的，Sir。”

 

只有在那时Steve似乎才能够从诧异中惊醒过来。

 

“Tony！”他一边叫他的名字一边跑向电梯，但是们在他能进去前关闭。

 

“我很抱歉，Rogers队长，我不能让您进去。”

 

在那之后，幸运的是，只剩下了沉默。

 

再过了一段时间，电梯到达了他的楼层，Tony感到孤独感就像盾牌一样包裹着他。他可以再度呼吸，平息胸中的火焰。

 

他不在乎Clint，不在乎Natasha的视线，不在乎她会从中解读出什么’他不在乎他攻击且憎恨一个也许曾是他朋友的人。

 

他在吧台寻找，直到他找到一个密封的酒瓶，接着他坐在沙发上，打开了它，甚至懒得看一眼这是什么酒。

 

他剩下的一天都花在喝酒上，在他甚至没有观看的电视前，一口接着一口灼烫他的喉咙，直到所有他能看到的只有混乱的颜色，他的大脑最终停止了思考。

 

当他试图陷入无意识中时，他梦到了修长，优雅的手指，绿色的双眼燃烧着残酷和威胁和渴望，他的脊柱因此划过兴奋的战栗，一具瘦削致命的身体以捕食者的姿态移动着。

 

TBC


	92. 第九十一章：是什么打碎了他

**第九十一章：是什么打碎了他**

 

一切都发生得很自然。一旦逃离医院和救援Tony的混乱结束后，斯塔克大厦和神盾局的停战协议令Fury和复仇者们之间的局面变得和以往一样。或者说几乎和以往一样，毕竟现在Clint更加亲近Pepper，而且没有掩藏他对Fury的敌意，而现在Bruce又寄身于千里之外，与外界隔绝。

 

关于他们之间的等级制度和他们共同的任务，一切都回到了一开始：他们再次开始合作，为即将到来的战争做准备，同时还抽空搞定一些小威胁，比如说需要复仇者们处理的恐怖分子或者几个想要成为超级反派的人。

 

在三个星期内出现了两个想要成为超级反派的人，感觉就像和Loki的战斗开始了一场谁会先打败他们的比赛。然而，他们都不怎么危险，Thor和Clint毫无困难地处理了他们，这样Natasha自己和Steve就能够得到足够的休息和康复时间。

 

在那些时间，除了Pepper明显的敌意和Jarvis的监视，和神盾局的交流就和他们出现纷争之前一样正常。

 

必须要有某种控制，Fury这个说对了，不仅是控制复仇者，还要控制神盾局。由于Clint对组织的不信任和由Coulson事件所生的被背叛感，任务落在了Natasha的肩头。

 

她吐出一声细微的叹息，接着打电话，准备汇报最新资讯。

 

发现Coulson假死的信息对于她来说和Clint一样震惊，但是这对她来说并不一样。她最为人性的那一面，仅仅在最近几年生出来的那一面，感到失望和对于Fury和Coulson对她不信任的苦涩，但是，除此之外，她并没有怀疑他们的决定。他们是间谍；欺骗彼此是游戏中的一部分，仅仅是因为流露出人类的弱点而感到怨懑在他们的任务中不占一席之地。

 

“Romanoff，”话筒另一端传来熟悉的声音。

 

“局长。我猜你已经被告知发生了什么。”

 

“只有简报。”对方停顿了一下，发出一声担心的叹息。“Stark疯了是吧？创伤后精神紧张性精神障碍或什么更严重的？”

 

“前者。至少在和敌人面对面接触之前，他都完美地掌控了局面。”

 

另一下停顿。

 

“这有没有改变你对他的分析？”

 

Natasha犹豫了。

 

“我还是确定他在作为Loki的囚犯时没有受到折磨，但是关于Schmidt，有什么关于平民的事发生了。他不能处理有人质的局面。”

 

“我们找到的尸体？”Fury询问，正好是她所想的。

 

“看起来他们并不是我们一开始设想的在Stark到达前的受害者。”

 

这一次Natasha听到一声咒骂。

 

“所以我们拯救了世界上最伟大的武器制造者，正好在与一个疯狂外星人的战争之前，却发现他受了巨大创伤，而一点用都没有？”

 

Natasha让她苦涩流露在她痛苦的表情上。她一个人，没有人能看见她，她可以放任自己流露出一点点人性。

 

像她和Clint这样的人，被训练如何面对任务失败最糟糕的结果，他们能够处理大部分突发状况，但是她了解Stark，她知道一个失败，不管是不是他的错，能对他造成多么重大的影响。

 

一个有人质牵涉其中的行动若是失败了，将会重创他，现在她能清晰地记起在他们到达战场时看到血淋淋的断肢残体中还有孩子们的尸体。

 

“这对于和Thanos的战争中不会是个问题，”她在过了一会儿后说道。“我相信他能足够稳定，在那样的处境，至少能够作为后援回到战场。”

 

“除非那里有人质。”Fury叹了一声。“不，从现在开始我希望他能待命。”

 

“他不会喜欢的。”

 

“这无关他喜不喜欢，但是我需要他恢复。在这场战争中我们比起任何人更需要他。一个不稳定的Stark，一个不能控制自己，随时可能退出战场的钢铁比一个死了的更没用。”

 

Fury是对的，比他意识到的更正确。Stark不仅是需要用来建造防卫线，还有他在经济和政治上的重量，他对于队伍来说也不可或缺。如果美国队长是正义的化身，作为一个能够正确下令的有魅力的队长，钢铁侠虽然惹人嫌却是胶水把他们粘合在一起，他富有亲和力的态度，随机应变，和不断的碎碎念在最近一年成就了现在的复仇者。没有他，他们都意识到了他有多重要，现在他整日流连在实验室，避开他们，整个队伍都在动摇，时刻准备着破碎。

 

“明白了。”Natasha呢喃道。

 

“那Loki呢？你还是拥有同样的想法吗？”

 

“Stark还是很着迷于他。他花费几十个小时在实验室制造能够令他束手就擒的武器，但是同时他对关于他的事流露出预料之外的同理心。”

 

“斯德哥尔摩综合症？”

 

Natasha想起在上一次和Tony的谈话中，一个比起谈话更像是在酒精和秘密中的较量。她回想起他对她说的话，甚至比那更多，在他嘲讽面具后的神情。

 

“他太清楚了，不可能的。”

 

“你认为Loki操纵了他吗？”

 

“我们正在聊的人可是Loki。问题应该是Stark让自己被操纵了多少。”

 

 

 

 

“Tony做了 **什么** ？不，你做得对，你应该打给我。谢谢你，Clint。”

 

Pepper把电话放回包中，开始快速地走向大厦。十分钟后，她已经进入了电梯，她使用了紧急代码通过了由于启动了一级禁闭程序而被封锁的Tony的居所。

 

Tony用手中半空的酒瓶欢迎了她的到来，无法被忽视的酒味令她想起几个月前，当他们还在一起时，她总是会发现他因为一些噩梦或坏日子喝得酩酊大醉。现在Tony甚至在跌跌撞撞朝她走过来时，露出他虚假的微笑。

 

“你好啊，Pep。我应该想到你会来照顾我。毕竟，这是你最会干的事，不是吗？你在我们还在一起的时候，就有太多照顾我的经验。你来是为了那些旧日时光吗？”他摇摇摆摆的，差点摔在地上，接着他抬头看她就像他在努力聚焦她的身影。

 

“但我，不确定我是否还能给你一场欢好。我怕是没力气硬起来了。”

 

“住嘴，Tony！”她大吼，并不真的想失去她的冷静。

 

他醉了；他应该忽视他的话，但是她的手因为想要甩他一巴掌而颤抖，在他身上发泄她最近几天所有的沮丧受伤还有担心，掩藏起即使是现在他的举动有多伤她的证据。

 

Tony再次微笑，看着她就像她是一个敌人。

 

“我为什么要闭嘴？这太他妈好笑了。”

 

“不这一点也不好笑！你为什么要这样对自己？为什么你不能像一个成年人一样，面对问题而不是一而再再而三地买醉，搞得好像一切都是个笑话？”

 

Tony朝她露出的嘲笑动摇了，接着消失了，Pepper想要尖叫，因为取而代之的是绝望，如此鲜活浓烈到令她胸口像被一只冰冷的大手抓紧了一样。

 

“因为这是我能继续下去的唯一途径。”

 

Pepper艰难地试图吞咽，接着抬起双手搭在他肩膀上。

 

“不，这不是。我能帮助你。跟我谈谈，Tony。求你了。”

 

他摇摇头。

 

“我犯下了一个错误。太多的错误。”

 

“Tony。”

 

“我犯下太多错。”他再次开口，眼睛湿润地望着她。“先是Obie，现在是钢铁侠。”

 

“不。Obadiah的所作所为不是你的错。”

 

Tony推开她。

 

“我做的一切只是杀人。我一直都是死亡商人。我试图改变，成为一个英雄，一个好人……我真的试过了，但是现在……”他说不下去了，因为他突然弯下腰，在地毯上呕吐出一堆混合着酒精和胃液的混合物。即使在那时，他也试着讲话，破碎，残酷的话语，不断地重申他的错误，Pepper除了留在他身边什么也不能做，试图用她自己的声音抹去Tony发出来的绝望呼喊。

 

 

 

 

半个小时过后，Tony在沙发上睡着了。

 

Pepper确保他不会在睡觉时有窒息的风险，他只是失去了意识，而不是就服用酒精过多而陷入昏迷。接着她把脏污的地毯和他臭烘烘的衣服拿开，在他身上盖上毯子。

 

她看着熟睡的他几分钟，接着坐在最近的扶手椅上，她脸上是坚定不移的表情。

 

“Jarvis，给我看Tony与红骷髅战斗的录像。我要看所有。”

 

Jarvis不同寻常地犹豫了许久，她知道她猜对了。

 

“我不知道我是否该给您看，Potts小姐。”Jarvis最终说。

 

“拜托了。”她的声音破碎，但是她没有流泪。“我需要知道。”

 

整整一分钟她没有收到任何回应，但是接着屏幕打开了，在它面前的是恐怖分子的影像，孩子们被作为人质，红骷髅露出一丝微笑，

 

她屏住呼吸，等待着视频开始，沉寂如此厚重她都能听到身边Tony细微的鼾声，接着她看到Tony发射出导弹，她以为自己永远都不能再呼吸了。

 

在她曾与Tony一起生活的客厅地板上，伴随着他仍然安宁地沉睡在沙发上，还有眼前屏幕上孩子们死去的身影，Pepper哭了。

 

TBC


	93. 第九十二章：拾起碎片

**第九十二章：拾起碎片**

 

两天过去了。

 

自他狠狠揍了美国最伟大传奇的脸之后，自死去孩子的回忆令他双手颤抖且把苏格兰威士忌的味道转变成唯一能将由画面而生的愧疚掐死的东西之后，已经过去了两天。

 

三十几个小时前他和Pepper聊过，他醉得神志不清，Jarvis不得不威胁他如果不让她进入他的楼层就让老冰棍进来——一次不那么光明正大的勒索，但是很有效，所以他不得不面对在那样的处境时他最怕面对的人。

 

他很难回想起发生了什么。只有Pepper拥抱了他，还有轻柔安慰他的声音；他记得比起她话语中的含义更抚慰人心的声音。他记得她的温暖，令他感到亲切，比他想象得不那么折磨人。他记得她香水的味道还有支撑他的头的平稳双手，同时他一边呕吐一边向她道歉，向这个世界道歉。

 

早上醒来时嘴巴里的味道很恶心，但是空气中有炒蛋和烤过的面包香。站立是件很艰难的事，比他愿意承认的要更难，特别是因为客厅一直在天旋地转。他不得不尝试了三次才到达厨房，他无法聚焦的视线察觉到一个令他难以置信的画面，Pepper的腰间穿着围裙，烹饪一些看起来可以食用的东西。

 

他嘴里发出含糊不清的音节，介于问好和意外之间，Pepper转过身上下打量他。

 

“现在你该去洗个澡，穿上干净的衣服，等到你重返人类时我正好可以准备早餐。我向你保证如果你胆敢再喝水之外的液体，我会把你赶去那些你连手机都没法拿的戒酒社区。”

 

Tony皱着眉望她，因为这是件非常低级的手段，而且对于甚至没法好好站立的他来说这也太不公平了。

 

“你不能这么做。”

 

Pepper挥舞着一锅炒蛋就像那是个武器。

 

“我已经询问了Jarvis选择最棒且最偏远的地区，如果你再敢碰酒瓶，Bruce自愿强制性带你过去。”

 

“你们居然背着我搞阴谋。”他呢喃，但是接着他走向浴室正如Pepper所命令的那样。

 

在洗完澡和吃了几颗止痛剂后，他感觉好多了，半个小时后他说服自己不会分分钟倒地死亡，所以他回到厨房，感觉恶心逐渐消退，取而代之的是无法遗忘的饥饿。

 

他小口小口地吃着，测试他的胃，但是食物很好吃，他的身体似乎也很为之感激。最终，他吃完了一整盘炒蛋和火腿肠，喝了两杯咖啡。当他最喜欢的非酒精类饮料开始显露它的效用，他感觉就像重生了一样。

 

然而就在那时他意识到Pepper在整个用餐途中一直保持安静，她担心喜爱的眼神一直专注在她身上。

 

“我原谅你只是因为你做了早餐，”他呢喃，依旧在考虑到底禁止他服用酒精应该是多么严重的冒犯。

 

奇怪的是，她没有回答，她只是在清理桌子时发出疲惫的叹息，然后坐在他面前。

 

“你知道这不是你的错，对吧？”

 

Tony把视线从第三杯咖啡上移开，表情疑惑。

 

“啥？”

 

“我看到你和红骷髅对战时发生了什么。至少，是一部分。”

 

他感到他的胃部一瞬间冻结成冰，寒意一路蔓延到他胸膛，他的反应堆，还有在那之下损害的心脏。他的手捂住双眼，如此疲累，满是愧疚，他不知道他是否还能找到力气重新睁开它们，面对坐在他对面女人的视线。

 

“Pepper……”他呢喃，不知道该说什么。

 

道歉不会有任何用处；他知道他不会被原谅，他还没准备好看见属于他最爱女人那双眼中他知道是他应得的恐惧和憎恨。然而，她的眼中并没有恐惧，也没有憎恨或轻蔑。

 

“你认为这是你的错，是不是？那些……那些人质。”

 

他艰难地吞咽，再一次来自阿富汗的沙尘充满他的嘴巴，一同还有鲜血和烟尘的味道，他永远不会忘记他们，就像一道在铭刻在他记忆上的诅咒。

 

“你怎么知道的？”

 

“Jarivs。我问他当你被带走时发生了什么，在几个星期你的消失中你没提及的，他同意给我看。”Pepper看着他的双眼湿润了，另一道扎在他已经伤痕累累的心脏上的一刀。“我很抱歉，但是你在我眼前杀死你自己，我不知道我还能做什么，因为你都不愿意跟我谈谈。”

 

“我能告诉你什么？告诉你我是错误的。告诉你我谋杀了孩子。”

 

仅仅是说出来就让苦涩出现在他喉管。他在嘴巴里尝到苦涩的味道，同时在他胸膛上的重量背德更早，似乎要摧毁他，偷走他肺中的空气，令他坠落没有一丝光的深渊。

 

“你没有谋杀任何人！”

 

Pepper激动得站了起来。激动且愤怒，有那么一瞬间他希望她会揍他。

 

当他意识到她说了什么时，爆发出苦涩的大笑。

 

“那么显然Jarvis没有告诉你全部。”

 

“他告诉我足够多了。他还给我解释了为什么事情会变成那样。红骷髅有魔方的魔力，他用来转移了你的子弹。接着他趁着你震惊的时候打败了你。”

 

Tony摇摇头，笑声死于挫败的疲累。

 

“我是个傲慢的人，Pep。我以为我是无敌的，那些孩子们的死是因为我。”他感觉到喉咙里有结，嘴巴里的胆汁尝起来就像泪水，他感到和前一天一样的绝望。然而，现在他是冷静的。“我看着他们死去。”

 

他听到一声呼吸破碎成痛苦的抽气，过了一会儿他意识到那是来自于Pepper而并非他自己。

 

“是的，你是个傲慢的混蛋，以为一切都能靠自己，没错，有些时候你就应该有人狠狠给你一个暴栗，让你重回现实。但是你是人类。每个人类都会犯错，你去对付敌人的时候你不能预测到所有事。你不能为了一些不可控的事情责怪自己。”

 

“是的，我能，当我是那个导致一切的人时。”

 

她摇摇头，坚定且不容置喙地否定他说的话，和她在面对记者招待会的批判时一模一样。

 

“你不可能知道Schmidt有那样的力量。作为一个英雄并不意味着你必须拯救每一个人。那意味着尽可能拯救更多的人，当无人站在正确的那一边时，做出一些不同的选择。你一直都做得很好。”

 

他再次摇摇头，他喉咙中的结块生长得越来越大，几乎快要使他窒息。

 

“Pepper……”

 

她对上他的视线，一如既往的固执。

 

“我无法想象你经历了什么。我相信那很糟糕；因为那的确很糟糕。但是那不是你的错。”Pepper的双手搭在他的手上，她的眼睛依旧含着充满他不值得的理解与爱意的泪水。“我决不允许你摧毁你自己，Tony。”

 

这是一个承诺，在最近几分钟说过的最真实的事情。Pepper不会让他溺毙在酒精和愧疚中，藏在实验室里等待一切结束。她会一直在他身边，即使那也同样会摧毁她。

 

自那以后他没有喝一滴酒。

 

即使现在刺痛的孤独令不安的思绪在沉默中追捕他，他没有让视线游移向装着酒的柜台。他的一只手放在额头上，忽视胸口的紧绷。他需要做些什么。不是睡眠，因为那几个小时的休息充满了噩梦和鲜血。他也不准备出门，因为太多人试图与他交流。他可以去实验室，继续研究它的原型机，即使没有魔法来源用来测试减缓了他的进展。又或者他可以穿上战甲，飞离大厦，让肾上腺素充满他每一寸脑海直到抹去任何其他感官。

 

他可以继续Bruce寻找神的研究，去找他，向他复仇，仅仅是想到这就足以使他的手指因为期待颤抖，他的胸口却因为另外一种完全不一样的情感在反应堆下揪痛。

 

“Stark先生，Rogers队长询问是否能进入您的楼层。”

 

真棒，正好是他需要来增强他美妙的下午。但是不管怎样他总要面对他的。

 

他叹了口气，接着把他的疲惫藏在他一如既往强迫的漠不关心中。

 

“让他进来吧。”

 

他准备好面对他两天前才揍过的男人。

 

TBC


	94. 第九十三章：落下

**第九十三章：落下**

 

美国队长迈着不同寻常的犹豫步伐进入了他那一层。

 

他穿着平民衣服，简单的运动裤和T恤，他的脸上带着谨慎的表情，但是他没有流露一丝一毫的敌意，同时打量着Tony像是怕他只要找到机会就会攻击他一样。他的嘴巴上甚至没有一点青肿，反而Tony的指关节还破着皮。Tony用另一只手把那只手藏住，他的胃已经因为想到那次不欢迎的到访变得冰冷。

 

"好吧，那么，我到底做了什么欠你一次来访？"

 

"我想要跟你谈谈。"

 

"其他人让你独自来的？"

 

Steve试着微笑，犹豫又怯怯地试图轻缓气氛。

 

"Natasha和Clint打赌你会再打我一拳。Clint打赌你会把我烦到我会打你一拳。"

 

"他很聪明。"

 

Tony轻松的声音肯定令他放松了一点，因为Steve走近了几步。

 

"关于发生了什么事……"他开口，但是Tony用一个手势停住了他。

 

"如果你过来是为了打开你的心扉，来一场男人之间的情感对话，你得知道现在不是正确的时间。"

 

"我只是想要告诉你我很抱歉，我之前不该攻击你。"

 

他一直目光低垂，双手插在口袋里，美国队长看起来就像个童子军。Tony想要大笑，如果不是他已经太疲累的话。

 

"所以，我是那个打你的人，而你却是那个跟我道歉的人？"

 

 

这一次Steve抬起眼，不再只是盯着地面，而是看向了他。

 

"我不知道你和Loki发生了什么，但是我错误地认为你已经恢复了，全好了。"

 

"那跟Loki他妈的没关系，"Tony在能阻止自己之前大吼出声。Steve惊了一下，很惊讶，但是他很快恢复如常。

 

"那么，就是Schmidt了。如果你走了，你一定有你的理由，我没资格评判。"

 

美国队长不去评判他？那倒是头一回。Tony摇摇头，感到一阵头疼。

 

"我太清醒了，没法处理这堆破事。"

 

"我是认真的，Tony。如果你需要什么人聊聊，我在这。"

 

"我很好。实际上，如果能有什么反派来给我揍几下，我感觉会更好。"

 

Steve再次犹豫了一下，接着露出愧疚的表情。

 

"那只能等到你心情平稳了才行。我……我很抱歉，Tony。Fury命令你待命一段时间。"

 

他胸口那股揪心的痛几乎碾破了他的肺。

 

"你的意思是你们要把我踢出去？"

 

"不！我们只是想要给你时间恢复过来。"

 

Tony大笑出声，这感觉就像是他在撕破自己的喉咙。

 

"你拿着我的钱觉得没问题，你享受着我给你的居所和我发明出来的小玩意没问题，但是现在我成了几个变态的囚犯，你们就想把我踹到一边了？"

 

"你知道不是这样的！那只是暂时的。"队长的声音变成喃喃。"我们一直以来都是个团队。"

 

"不，你不是的。对我来说，你不是的。"

 

Tony背对着他，头痛比以往更甚，他需要酒精把他脑海里所有思绪全部烧光了。

 

"Jarvis，把美国队长请出去。"

 

甚至不用看着他就能猜到Steve正试着靠近他。

 

他没有回答，只是看着窗外。他铁了心不回头等了几乎一分钟才听见Steve离开的脚步声，直到消失在电梯里。

 

"你想要我准备实验室吗？"Jarvis询问，他的声音柔软，带着保护，就像他太害怕Tony会爆发。

 

他再一次感觉到一股想要嘲笑自己的冲动，他不仅让Pepper担心，现在连他的人工智能都开始担心他了。

 

他摇摇头。

 

"我猜那是Natasha和Fury的手笔。今天别管原型机了。我想要好好看看神盾局的服务器。"

 

"如您所愿。"

 

几乎四小时过去了。

 

四小时花在黑进世界上最强大组织其中之一的服务器，找出隐藏在那些哪怕是进了坟墓也无法从他们嘴巴里撬出来的秘密，收集能够被用来摧毁Fury，神盾局，和委员会成员的文件和信息。在检查过复仇者们每一件文件后，他现在才去搜寻那些被禁止入内的区域，只是为了不想无聊——只是因为如此，不是因为他想要确保自己不会在那找到神熟悉的身影——他的电话响了。

 

"Jarvis，告诉那个打电话的人我不在。"

 

"是Banner博士。他特别要求找您，sir。"

 

"告诉Banner博士如果他想要跟我说话，他得先选择跟我一队。绿大个也是。"

 

"他很坚持。"

 

叹了一口气，Tony放弃了。

 

"这里是Tony Stark的语音信箱。向我发誓你会忠实地在我身边对抗老冰棍，不然就挂了吧。"

 

"Tony。"

 

"所以，Bruce。我的队伍还是老冰棍的队伍？"

 

"发生什么了？"

 

"你真的准备告诉我，你错过了我揍了我们最著名的美国童子军的大白牙，还差点为了毁掉他的笑容还磨破了自己指关节的事？"

 

Tony听到话筒那边没声了，他数了十秒的寂静。

 

"你在跟我开玩笑吗？"

 

"完全不是；你可以问问Jarvis。"

 

"我向您确保一切都是真的，Banner博士。"

 

Bruce叹了口气。

 

"我刚跟Clint谈过，他告诉我你被停职的事，我想要知道你感觉怎么样，我没想到事情会进展到这种地步。"

 

"你回来后我就会给你看录像。但是现在，我得先问你最重要的那件事，你到底选择哪一队？我有一个装备完善的实验室，我还知道模拟世界和虚拟世界的区别。"

 

从话筒的另一端，Tony猜他笑了。

 

"你知道我是你的朋友。我猜这样看来我也得待命了，毕竟镇定另一个家伙是件难事。"

 

"我有告诉你我爱你吗？"

 

"有的时候，但是我可不觉得你这句话是出于无私。"Bruce犹豫了一会儿。"你没有喝醉，对吧？"

 

"别诱惑我。"

 

对方顿了一下。

 

"你黑进了神盾局的服务器？"

 

Tony终于笑了。

 

"答对了。"

 

"离麻烦远一点。"又顿了一下，就像Bruce在寻找最适合的词语。"如果明天我回来了，在你的实验室里我还会有一席之地吗？"

 

"这里总会有你的一席之地的。但是别烦恼了，我才不会为了什么无聊的罪名被逮捕，更别说那种因为侵犯一个太不被保护的服务器而被抓了。"他对Bruce说，但是当他意识到他真的想要见他时，他诧异了。

 

看上去他不再想要独自一人了，也许和对方做一些有关科学的事会真的令他开心，帮助他忘记那些扰乱他的梦，和有着太坚硬下巴的美国传奇，还有那个想要决定他是否该作为超级英雄的混蛋局长。

 

"好吧。明天中午我就会回来，但是如果你需要什么，就打我电话。"

 

"好的好的，妈妈。"

 

通讯结束了，但是Tony没有意识到。他只是任由电话吹落在他膝头，目瞪口呆地紧紧盯着电脑屏幕，冰冷逐渐爬上他的胸膛。

 

这不可能。这一定是个梦魇，一个在夜晚才会到访的画面，带着栩栩如生的红色沾染他的梦。

 

他卷起他的手指直到他的手掌流出血；他的呼吸卡在喉口，他的心在反应堆后跳动的每一下都带着血淋淋的痛。

 

在他电脑屏幕上播放的监牢画面，没有一只手但毋庸置疑还活着的，是Johann Schmidt。

 

TBC


	95. 尾声：有始有终

**尾声：有始有终**

 

潜入神盾局的行动就和他入学第一年黑进麻省理工的服务器一样容易。

 

一件制服，一张假证件，储存在他伪装成手表的小型电脑里的建筑物地图，他可以实时监视守卫的动向，允许他畅通无阻地通过守卫数量最多的楼层。

 

说服电梯接受他的指纹和视网膜有一点难，但是Jarvis已经控制了所有监控摄像头。Tony只需要把他带来的USB插进电梯的控制面板里，就能直接通向囚犯被监禁的安全系数最高的地下室。

 

“在电梯前有两个武装守卫。我建议您在接下来的十秒后使用抑制器，Sir。”

 

“谢了，Jarvis。”

 

他贴在电梯其中一面墙上，让自己不至于一下子被视线捕捉到，一旦门徐徐开启，他把两个小球体扔到走廊的地上。没有声音，除了几声低沉的吃痛声——那是形状小巧，无害的球体，能够发射出由Jarvis远程控制的镇定剂针头，他因为反魔法装置毫无进展时制造的无聊产物——两个看守电梯的守卫同时倒下，发出沉闷的落地声。

 

“穿过右边走廊，跟随地图的指引，您将会在两分二十秒后进入一条被清理过的走廊，Sir。”Jarvis告诉他，同时Tony蹲下来收集抑制器。

 

“知道了。”

 

他走在Jarvis指示的走廊上，手指攥着箱子，紧得他怕会折断把手。他用抑制器搞定另一个守卫，感谢Jarvis的指示，他在对方反应过来之前放倒了他，他用电子钥匙里模拟的Fury的指印和声纹解锁了在他与他的目标之间最后一道障碍。门打开的那一瞬间，他僵在了原地。

 

Loki在他面前，坐在Schmidt本应该在的简易床上。

 

“我还在想你到底什么时候才会来。”

 

有那么一瞬间，Tony无法呼吸。他确定这所有一切都是命运对他开的玩笑。

 

他本能地行动，同时他还在试图接受神出现在神盾局监狱这一事实，但这已经无所谓了：Loki在这，Tony有机会复仇。他的箱子已经开始展开，变形成他的战甲，给予他自从被推下屋顶后就一直渴求能在质询时占上风的武器。

 

就在他的战甲开始覆盖在他身体上的前一秒，他发现自己被甩到墙上，而神甚至没有任何动作。

 

“冷静点，Stark。没必要这么小题大作。”

 

发出模糊的诅咒声，Tony绝望地试图从把他按在墙上的无形力量中挣扎，他的呼吸沉重，心跳剧烈，但是他没法移动，甚至一寸也不行。

 

Schmidt就在他脚下。死了。他的尸体被一分为二，脸上的表情被定格成无法忍受的痛楚；很快他也会有同样的下场。他转过脸再次看向神，诅咒他自身的动作缓慢和没有把原型机一同带来的事实——而且为什么他应该带来，当他已经准备好只是面对神盾局的时候？然而，仅仅是想到拥有一个能够用来复仇的完美武器，哪怕只是个原型机，却被落在家里，令他心口因为后悔而灼痛。

 

这不公平，他明白世界上的一切都是不公平的，但是仍然他不能阻止那股在他胸口充满的怒火和后悔。他想要至少能有机会与这个混蛋神战斗，看看他的原型机是否有用，有尊严的死去，而不是像个无助的凡人。

 

“来吧，凯罗，你还在等什么？直接杀了我吧。”他厉声道。

*凯罗·忍，星球大战里的反派

 

Loki挑起一边眉毛。

 

“我为什么要杀了你？”

 

他爆发出苦涩的大笑。

 

“你问我为什么？”他再次把他困于鼓掌之中的压力下挣扎，接着大笑转变成凌厉的目光。“上次我们见面时，你把我推下了屋顶，你忘了吗？”

 

Loki翻了个白眼，如果Tony不是被他的魔法掌握着，他一定会徒手攻击他。

 

“我觉得你的智商可能是时有时无的。”神说，手指微微一动。

 

无形的压力刹那间消失了，Tony重重地摔下来，喘息着。

 

“你他妈那是什么意思？”他一边低吼，一边试着重拾力气，站起来掐死神。

 

“我现在不想要杀你，我那时也没有想要杀你。”

 

“行吧，那你的展示方式可真是别具一格，你怕不是把沥青路看成泳池了吧。”

 

Loki笑着对上他的眼，做着让人看不懂的行为，直到Tony站了起来。

 

“你真的认为如果我想要杀你我会把你推向Thor正好经过的方向？”神笑了。“把你的脖子扭断会更省力点。”

 

这话说得有几分道理，在再次试图穿上战甲，在属于神盾局最高安全设施里寻求一场已经预示着不公平斗争的复仇前，Tony顿了一下。

 

“好的吧。”他有点不情愿地抱怨了一声，因为他讨厌被证明是错的，哪怕是突然之间一切都天翻地覆地改变之后，他几乎感到晕眩。

 

他看向神，接着他把注意力投向躺在他们之间的尸体上，忍不住皱眉。

 

Loki夺走了他两次复仇的机会。

 

“所以，你在这做什么？”

 

在其他的情况下，他会以为神试图把Schmidt的死栽赃给他，也许在消失前触发警报，把他作为唯一的嫌疑人留下，但是眼前这个纳粹被无数冰刃扎成筛子，如同一道显而易见的签名，哪怕Fury再有心思把这罪名安在他身上，都没法把这些武器联系在他身上。

 

“你真的以为我会让一个胆敢违抗我的凡人活在这世上？”

 

“而你现在才想起来清理门后？就在我到来之前？”

 

神耸耸肩。

 

“我没意识到他还活着。我是和你一起发现的。”

 

有那么一瞬间，Tony目瞪口呆地盯着他。接着惊讶转换成义愤填膺。

 

“我就知道！我就知道那不是我的想象，我的房子里真的有个隐形的跟踪狂，让我的东西消失，夺走我最喜欢的酒，在晚上骚扰我。”

 

Loki扯起一丝邪笑。

 

“什么是跟踪狂？”他接着询问，表情疑惑。

 

“一个病态地、着魔地爱上某一个人的社会变态，监视尾随他喜欢上的人，入侵他们的家，一点也不尊重别人最基本的隐私。说的就是你。”而他都不敢相信这一发现令他有多开心，他感到胸膛中升腾起一丝获胜的喜悦。

 

神的脸上，邪笑替换成痛苦的表情。

 

“我只是想要保证你没有在我们重逢之前溺毙在酒精里。”

 

Tony嗤之以鼻。

 

“别告诉我你变得多愁善感了。”

 

神回以严肃的神情，Tony感觉到他的视线在他的身体上划出一道灼烫的曲线。有那么一瞬间，这就像他回到了满是外星人尸体的房间，血液里充满着肾上腺素，就像毒品一样让人精神兴奋，而Loki就在她身上，他的渴求的双唇贴着他的，他的双手探索他每一寸肌肤，爱抚他，占有他，给予他快乐。

 

“你属于我，Stark。你接受与否，都无所谓。”

 

吞咽，对于Tony来说，突然成了一件非常艰难的事。

 

“我应该把这当成你对我的赞赏吗？”

 

但是一部分的他已经接受了这句话，伴随着加速的心跳，还有恼人又愉悦的温暖充盈在他心扉。

 

Loki笑着看着他，目光直直落在他身上。

 

“是的。”

 

Tony的箱子仍然在他们之间，半转化成他的战甲，但是他不打算继续战斗了，特别是现在他发觉他们并不是敌人之后。神一定注意到了他心情的变化，因为他放松了，有那么一瞬间这就像是回到了几个星期之前，当他们比他们想象的更加享受彼此的陪伴的时候。

 

“你知道，”Loki开口，摇晃着双腿就像个年轻的男孩，嘴角溢出细微的笑意。“我的提议仍然有效。”

 

Tony对上他的双眼，脊柱窜上一阵战栗。Loki完全就是他所渴求的：一个有趣的大脑，一具完美的身体，一位情人，一道谜题，一个他也许有点太喜欢的神。

 

而他被诱惑了，比上次更甚，现在他的生命变得完整，作为TonyStark的每一天都成了煎熬。离开令他感到陌生的房子和他无法面对的人们会是件比说起来更容易，非常非常容易的事情。然而最终他遗憾地笑了，摇摇头。

 

“我永远不会抛弃老冰棍和其他人。他们没有我会完全失控的。但是我的提议也一样有效。”

 

“我已经告诉你我对此是怎么想的了。”

 

“我猜那我们对此就没什么可谈的了。既然没有能把我推下去的窗户，你会扭断我的脖子吗？”

 

神笑了。

 

“那会是在你穿上战甲的时候。不然这不公平。”

 

Tony和那时在屋顶上一样伸出了手。

 

“那么好吧，别为此不爽行不？”他问，但是Loki没有接受他的手，而是靠近了，以一种流畅又优雅的动作，迅速到Tony几乎没有意识到，刹那间他的手抚摸着Tony的头发，轻轻抓住了，力道仅是紧绷，并不会让他难受。

 

“Stark。”他呢喃，呼吸吹拂在他的嘴唇上。

 

是Tony开始的这个吻，如此熟悉的触碰，他感到一股想要融化在神怀里的冲动，同时又想抓着他的肩膀永远不放手，他想要确定他能永远把神困在身边，因为Loki在用同样的渴求亲吻他，牙齿，舌头，嘴唇，用自身的每一寸探索对方的每一寸，留下痕迹。神是唯一一个Tony在最近几个星期见到而并不想让他消失或藏进实验室的孤独中的人，对于一部分仍然破碎的他来说，Loki是唯一安全的存在，而他绝望地需要他。

 

他咬住他的下唇，发出一声若是在其他场合他绝对会感到羞愧的呻吟，突然之间他们紧紧贴合在一起，凝视彼此，隔着布料摩擦着彼此的身体，在此之前衣物从未让他们如此不耐烦过——如果他们 **再一次** 在尸体横陈的房间做爱，是真的很过分吗？

 

Tony贴着神弓起身，寻求更多的摩擦，他确定如果再不释放，他的裤里的东西秒秒钟要杀了他，接着他发现自己在亲吻空气。

 

他立刻睁开双眼，喘息着。

 

“混蛋。”

 

在安静监狱里的突然沉默中，回荡着恶意的笑声。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于在2018年的第一天翻完了这部。
> 
> （对于有时差的我来说，就是第一天，不接受任何反驳！）
> 
> 相信大家都知道还有第二部，我还会继续翻译的
> 
> 我知道自己还欠了很多东西（嘤
> 
> 新的一年希望自己也能把2017剩的那些乱七八糟脑洞写完
> 
> 感谢一直以来大家对霜铁的爱
> 
> 真的是大家的小爱心小蓝手和每一段评论鼓励了我
> 
> 希望大家新的一年万事顺利心想事成~
> 
> 我们一起加油吧！


End file.
